


Nodoka 2/1

by TheDevian



Category: GJ-bu, Kamen no Maid Guy, Ladies versus Butlers!, Penguin Musume, Ranma 1/2, Virtua Fighter Series, others - Fandom, 史上最強の弟子ケンイチ | History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epic, F/F, F/M, Harems, M/M, Multi, Other, Parody, Playboy, Sexual Discovery, bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 338,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevian/pseuds/TheDevian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First off, I'd like to apologize, my writing is dry, but I am writing this to try to improve that, so hopefully I will get better as I go. This is my first time ever writing anything in story form, and frankly it starts off rough, but I do improve as it goes, and hopefully I still am improving. </p><p>This story is a bet-like set up, I wanted to see what would happen if Nodoka took Ranma on the training trip. So, I pushed up the time table on when Genma started the Cat-Fist training and Nodoka caught him in the act and wouldn't stand for it. So, Enjoy! =) </p><p>I probably would never have even attempted to do more than leave this as another plot line I came up with for someone else to pick up on if they chose, if not for the 'prodding' by Hiryo, without whom none of this would have been remotely possible, so you have him to thank, or blame, for it. I'd also like to thank Jim Bader, without whom I probably never would have read fan fics.</p><p>*I updated the rating to explicit and added the extra relationship tags, 'just in case' on the rating, and the other tags were mainly for background characters, I did not want to rule anything out. Better safe than sorry. Thank you.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01 - The Art of Timing

Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series

Act 00, Part 01

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER:  
Welcome to my world, a blend of a great many things, almost none of which are owned by me. It is a crummy world of plot holes, spoilers, gratuitous Japanese and spelling errors, poorly written, then poured into a blender, set to liquefy, spread on a cookie sheet and baked at three hundred and fifty degrees for half an hour. As my horrible metaphor proves, don't expect great art. I've never written a 'story' before. So, apologies to all of the creators who's creations are about to be abused. 

This story is also likely to (eventually) contain references to things like sex, substance abuse (like Rice Wine), and other 'evils' of the world. None of that will likely be portrayed in neither a serious nor a respectful manner. ...Or maybe it will, who knows what I will do when I actually get to that part of the story... I sure don't (nor even if I 'will' get to that part of the story).  
Either way, you have been warned!!!

~ This Fic is a Free Fan Sub, if you paid for it, then we all got ripped off~ 

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
{Author's Notes & *Translations* Feel free to skip these} 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PROLOGUE

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mikuru Asahina was returning to her assignment after making her latest 'in person' report to her superiors when her Temporal Plane Destruction Device (TPDD) startled her with an error alarm and she felt herself drawn into a strange dimension. She opened her eyes and stopped screaming when she felt herself gently resting on something firm, what she saw reminded her of a witch's tower from old stories, complete with what looked like a cauldron. Not noticing the sparks coming out of her TPDD she looked into the cauldron to see what looked like a movie about a small boy with a short braid, learning the Martial Arts. She turned quickly when she heard someone cough, "Yes, yes, my favorite 'program'. Oh my, your device seems to be broken, let me see that... And don't touch that!" 

"What, you mean this? Whoops!"

"Oh dear, you pushed the Cat-Fist training up a few years. That was not supposed to happen on this time line! Here, take your primitive device and go home, I think you have done enough damage here already!" The man tosses the TPDD toward the girl who has a hard time catching it before she continues her return trip, glad to be away from the scary man, who quickly pulls out a bucket of popcorn as his form shimmers back into that of a black cat, and says (with a full mouth), "This could be interesting... No sense letting a show go to waste." And he settles in to watch this new 'movie'. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CHAPTER 01  
The Art of Timing

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere outside of Tokyo, standing in a field, there was a man in his mid twenties wearing a dirty white gi, glasses, and a bandanna that is trying to hide the beginnings of his thinning hairline. This man was shouting what he thought of as 'words of encouragement' into a pit that he had dug. He was also doing his best to ignore the inhuman sounds and terrified screams of a child coming from the pit. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several hours later Genma Saotome strolls into his wife's beautiful home, carrying his still sobbing son by the collar of his tattered gi. He was about to toss him toward the bath to tell him to clean up when he felt the heat now directly in front of him as his wife, on the verge of a conniption fit, lost all of her anger the moment she heard her son sob out a tear-filled "'KAAA-TAAAN!!"  
{*'Kaa-tan = cutesy kids way of screaming Okaa-Chan, or 'mommy'*} 

She comforted her son as she looked him over, seeing all of the cuts, bites, and bruises through his tattered and blood soaked gi. Shooting Genma a look that will give him nightmares for years to come, she takes her son to treat his wounds. After he was cleaned up and calmed down, she asked him to explain how he had gotten hurt so badly, only to hear the horrors of the Neko-Ken training from a firsthand participant fresh from the experience.  
{*Neko-Ken = Cat-Fist*}

After taking some time to comfort her son and calm down, she promises Ranma "This will never happen to you again, I will make sure of it!" She gets him some dinner and then sends him off to bed. 

Finding her husband sitting in his favorite place, at the dining room table, with an expectant look on his face, she once again had to stop and calm herself for a moment. "Husband, depending on how you answer the following questions I may find myself a widow, and you will not have a need to find food ever again. So, why is it that my four year old son looks like he was mauled by a pack of 'starving cats'?" 

"Secret training technique. Supposed to make the user an invincible warrior."

"And you felt that was appropriate to do to a four year old, why? Where did you learn this technique? Do you even 'know' it?" 

Genma pulls out the book of advanced combat, containing the secret, ancient technique, which is then snatched out of his hand before he can utter a word. "Let me see that!" *Flip*Flip*Flip* "Note: This training method is too stupid for real life. Anyone who would teach this to someone should have their head examined." Handing the book back to Genma with that page open, "So, you are telling me that you read this and thought, 'This is the perfect thing to do to my son'?"

"Well, I didn't read THAT part of it!" 

"NANI-O?!?!?! You didn't read the whole thing before subjecting our son to this?" 'Kami-Sama, Onegai, don't let my son take after my husband! I beg you!'  
{*Nani-o = polite way of saying 'what'*} {*Kami = God/Gods/Goddess/Goddesses, usually followed by a -sama*} {*Onegai = Please*}

"Well, um, it fooled me completely!" 

"Dear husband, I do not, at this point, believe that would take overly much." 

"Damn it woman, this is exactly why I need to take him on a training journey, away from your smothering, feminine ways, you dote on him so much he will end up soft!" 

"The only things 'soft' around here are your head, your gut and ...THAT, husband of mine. I could call my father, I am sure he would let you off with a simple act of seppuku, I on the other hand, am not feeling so lenient, yet. You WILL live, but you will not only NOT be taking my son on this training journey, but you will no longer be his instructor in the art!" 

"Nani? Then who will? YOU?"  
{*Nani = Not the polite way of saying 'what'*}

"You think I can't? I happen to come from a long line of Samurai, and you will do well to remember that fact."

Genma could not manage to do anything other than stare at her and stammer.

"Apparently it's decided then, I will contact my lawyer to set up a post box so it can be forwarded when I am in one place long enough to receive it, and arrange payments to maintain the house. You like 'roughing it' so much, you will fend for yourself. I am feeling generous so I will tell them to give you an allowance of one thousand yen a week for your 'fun' money." The look on her face allowing no protest. "Assuming I return, I expect you to have done something constructive while I am gone, and if I am not happy with the results, I may well be in the market for a new husband." 

Nodoka heads toward the phone to start making arrangements leaving her husband at the table to wonder why food hasn't been magically placed in front of him yet, "Something seems wrong somehow, I wonder what it is..." 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, back at the Hall of Justice...  
Wendy and Marvin were playing fetch with Wonder Dog, and generally being useless.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning...

Ranma awakens to the sound of packing. Ever the curious boy, he runs off to investigate. What he finds is his mother running around packing gear and making phone calls, and his father standing around looking confused. 'Oh, 'Kaa-tan looks busy, and 'in-trup-et-ting' is bad manners, so guess should ask Oyaji!' Looking proud of himself, Ranma walks over to Genma and asks, "'Sup, Oyaji?"  
{*Oyaji = impolite way of saying father, 'Pops' or 'Old Man', can also refer to one's boss*}

"Ranma, my boy, you are about to go on a long, and arduous training journey. There will be many hardships. But never forget, you are a man among men, and remember Oyaji." 

"You not going?"

"No son, your mother will be training you now." 

"But, Oyaji, thought you said 'women are weak!'" 

"This might well be the last advice you get from me, so heed it well, boy," 

"But you said I was 'man among men'."

"That you are son, that you are, now listen to my advice," he bends down to whisper into his ear, "never let your mother hear you say that!" 

"Say 'what', dear?"

"Nothing, nothing at all..." Genma tries (and fails) to smile honestly. 

"OK dear, I have one thing left to do before we are ready to go. Ranma, we will not be back for a long time, say good bye to your father, we will be leaving soon, so grab anything you want to take with you." 

"KAY!" Ranma waves at Genma and runs off to his bedroom to grab his 'treasures', while Nodoka walks back into the kitchen to call the maid service once again. "Yes, this is Saotome Nodoka, I spoke with you about service for my house until further notice. Yes, I would like to add some special instructions. While they are free to cook whatever they like for themselves, and wash their own clothing, they are specifically instructed to NOT do those things for my 'husband'. He is to take care of his own needs, and clean up after himself. Hai. Arigato-gozaimasu, I appreciate your understanding in this matter." A grin creeps across Nodoka's lovely features as she double checks to make sure she has packed all of the supplies and training materials she could find.  
{*Hai. Arigato-gozaimasu = Yes. Thank you VERY much*}

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma is just returning to the entryway shoving a Voltron figure, a rubber ball, some Kinkeshi figures and a deck of cards into his backpack, as his mother returns from going down her checklist. As Nodoka and Ranma gather up their belongings and head for the door, Genma 'thinks' aloud "What am I going to do with only thousand yen a week?"

"How about, 'Getting a Job'!" and with that Nodoka and Ranma head out front where a taxi cab is waiting for them with Ranma happily singing an old American song he had heard by a Doo Wop group named, The Silhouettes. 

Looking out the window seeing the cab pull away Genma mutters to himself, "See what I mean, Soft! Tendo old friend, it looks like I may have failed you!" Deciding that he might as well get drunk, he beings to work on that. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Genma was elated the next day when he found out that his wife had thought of hiring a maid for while she was away. The elation was just as quickly dashed to pieces when he discovered that her instructions specifically included making him pick up after himself, cook his own meals, making his own bed and doing his own laundry! He relaxed a bit when he thought, 'Well, after all, what is she going to do, make me? She would be just a woman! Besides, I am the boss, she is the maid!' Satisfied with his logic he went back to relaxing. It wouldn't be long before Genma was to realize that in fact he was NOT the boss, Nodoka was, ...and she wanted him to learn some responsibility.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After checking into their hotel room, Nodoka decides Ranma could use a few days to recover from the mental and physical traumas of the previous day even if his body had already mostly done so. She begins pouring over the various scrolls and tomes she had brought with them, employing the amazing learning skills that have helped her family for generations, to be very successful, at whatever it is they do. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Genma is awoken by the sound of the doorbell, or from his perspective gongs being beaten by his ears. Dragging himself off of what is, at least technically, partly his couch and lumbering over, he answers the door. After a moment to recover from being blinded by morning light piercing holes through his eyes and into his brain, he is able to focus on the person who woke him from his drunken stupor. To his considerable surprise, before him stood what appeared to be a young girl, dressed in a maid's uniform, her dirty blond hair had been trimmed into a bowl cut that curled in just above her large blue eyes. 

'This will be easier than I thought.' 

The small girl bows formally with a bright smile on her face, "Hajimemashite, Goshujin-sama. Hausu Maido, Fubuki desu."  
{*= 'Nice to meet you, Master. I am the house maid, Fubuki.'*} 

"Girl, you hardly look 8 years old, are you really the maid?" 

Briefly, she loses her smile as she sniffles. Looking at the ground with her hands behind her she whispers, "I am 6, my mommy and daddy died 2 years ago and my grandmother helped train me as a maid and get me this job."

In his hungover state, Genma actually feels a twinge of sympathy for this poor girl's story, but it fades almost as quickly as he thinks, 'Kami-sama, I need more sake.', but aloud he says, "OK, come on in, kitchen is over there, the laundry room is back there, and if you need me, I will be in there." Pointing back toward his wife's comfy couch. 

Fubuki finds it strange that the large man didn't really show her around or where she should be putting her things. Being the generally cheerful girl that she was, she took it in stride and began to familiarize herself with her new home and to see what needed the most attention. For his part, Genma did his best to resume his drunken slumber. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

"Goshujin-sama?" 

"Goshujin-Sama?" *Poke*Poke* "Are you awake? I am supposed to make sure you eat now." 

At the mention of food, Genma's stomach forces his brain to come around. "Ah, you brought me food, such a good girl." Smiling, Genma sits up, looking around for his plate. "Where is it?" 

"Sumimasen Goshujin-sama, I was instructed to make sure you prepare your own food yourself. I will assist you if needed though."  
{*Sumimasen = Pardon me, excuse me, sorry*}

"Well then, why don't you just make it then and bring it to me, I am sure that would be much easier." 

"Demo Goshujin-sama, my instructions are quite clear on this point, I really need to keep this job."  
{*Demo = But, even so, nevertheless, however, etc.*}

"Then I guess you really ought to do what I say then." 

"But sir, it is the duty of a good maid to follow her instructions to the letter." 

"No one will know." 

"Goshujin-sama, I must insist..."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thirty minutes later passersby witness Fubuki running out of the Saotome home, tears streaming from her eyes. None of them aware that she had left her belongings behind, herself included. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nodoka finished reviewing her materials, and felt she had the basics down pat. 'Tomorrow the real workout will begin. Taking care of her house has kept me in pretty good shape, if I do say so myself.' Admiring herself in the mirror, Nodoka realizes she will need some better clothing for the adventure ahead. "Ranma-kun, I believe we should be prepared, so let's go shopping!" 

"OK! Do I get a toy?" 

"If you behave like a man, my son." Ranma smiles at this, dropping what he was doing, only to go back and put his toy away first and then following his mother as calmly as he could manage. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that evening, after a nice meal out, they return to their hotel room, Nodoka with bags in hand and Ranma playing with his new UFO Robo Grendizer.  
{Other names include Mazinger Z, Tranzor Z, and several other things}

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

THE NEXT DAY...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nodoka and Ranma awaken bright and early the next morning, donning their matching black silk dogi and warrior's braids. Ranma's was sleeveless, with a bright red lining and matching red sash, while Nodoka's had sleeves with pink accents and sash. With spirits high, they head out for the first day of training.  
{*Keikogi or Dogi - Do/Keiko=Practice / Gi=Martial Arts Outfit*}

"Ranma, show me your normal morning warm-up exercises." Nodoka quickly picks up the pattern and begins trying to make her body match what her mind knows to do. They continue this until Nodoka feels her body is performing well enough and move on to the next exercise, as Nodoka gets used to the new movements and quickly begins to catch up to her four year old son. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Genma once again is awoken from a drunken sleep by what seemed to be an earth shattering clanging sound in a pattern that seemed to him to resemble his doorbell. Also, once again, he lumbers over to be blinded by unforgiving morning rays as he opens his door, and is, again, surprised by what awaited him.As his eyes slowly adjusted, the sight that slowly came into focus for him practically startling him sober, more shocking than even Happosai coming to take him on another 'training trip'. Instead of that demon, what stood before him was a monster of a man, with long black hair, a maid-like mask covering the top portion of his face with glowing yellow eyes, wristbands with chains wrapped around them, and his massive frame was stuffed into an ankle-length maid's dress, similar to Fubuki's except the sleeves were torn off and he didn't look near as cute in his. On his face was a wide grin filled with big, pointy, shark-like teeth that, if Genma wasn't mistaken (and he usually was), were metallic! So startled he was, Genma failed to notice that he had taken a few steps back, as well as failing to notice little Fubuki-chan hiding behind the figure. 

"Kukukukuku, what a troublesome Goshujin you are! You who likes to make cute little girls cry. Well, there is a reason your wife selected our company, and you are about to find out what that reason is. So, enjoy it, my perfect service! That's me, Maid Guy!" 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After long hours of what could loosely be called 'debate', a deal was reached. Kogarashi would take care of Genma's personal needs, in exchange, Genma would provide Fubuki with training in The Art so that she would no longer have to be afraid of 'human garbage, such as himself'. 

"Maid Guy's plan to deepen our friendship... IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!!" 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In order to fill in the large gaps in her training Nodoka felt the best place to start was to find a ki specialist so she could augment her physical abilities and to help her catch up to her son's level more quickly. She had read the books on the subject, and understood it in theory, but putting it into practice was proving harder than she had hoped, it had seemed like second nature when she was a child, the rest of her family made it seem so easy. 

She had her contacts scouring the nation looking for who would be the best ki trainer for them and where they were located, and it seemed as though her search has paid off. Descended from the legendary warrior, artist and Ki Master Toshimasu Maeda. Kyoshi Maeda had not only an outstanding pedigree, but also decades of experience teaching her skills to a very select few. But Nodoka's story had been conveyed and Kyoshi had agreed to meet with them and render her verdict. And here they were, approaching her home, clinic and dojo. 

After receiving her guests and inviting them inside Kyoshi motions for them to have a seat, "Come, come, have a seat, let me take a 'look' at you." Her eyes seemed to twinkle a bit as they lose focus momentarily and then just as quickly return. "Oh my! Your letter understated the case here considerably. I didn't really believe it was true, I had assumed that technique had been lost to the ages where it belongs, as a bad joke in the footnote of time." 

"Unfortunately at least one tome survived, and my mostly useless and neglectful husband not only found it, but used it on my four year old son!" 

"I see, well I don't train men in my techniques, but he definitely could use the healing, at least I get to undo the damage done by a man. The mental trauma is clear in his aura, the longer it goes without treatment the more likely it is he could end up with a permanent, possibly debilitating disorder. This happened, what, 6 months ago?" 

"Two weeks." 

"Oh dear, it's worse than I thought, luckily you got him to me while it was still recent and he is still young." While Kyoshi is explaining, she begins absently rubbing the back of Ranma's head while he visibly relaxed. Those who could see auras were treated to a rare sight as her aura shifted from one color of the spectrum to another as it flowed through her hand and into Ranma's head and blended into his own. Unfortunately for those present the only one of them who could see it well enough was Kyoshi herself. "By using my ki, I can heal the damage done to his aura and in turn heal his mind and body. It will take quite a few treatments, but if your ki control progresses far enough I may be able to show you how to do it as well. Now, why don't you sit next to your son, and I can help strengthen your aura as well." 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CHARACTERS USED

Here I will list all of the non-Ranma character's used in the Chapter and where they are from. 

Mikuru Asahina - a time traveler from the distant future of Haruhi Suzumiya  
Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the Title character from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Fubuki - Also from Maid Guy  
Kyoshi - Original character  
The "unnamed" cat god - who has a name, and most of you should know it, from the Bet Series, by Gregg Sharp. Like all other characters, used w/o permission.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End. Act 00, Part 01. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

MORE AUTHOR'S NOTES

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that's it for Chapter One of my first fanfic, and as I thought, I still need a lot of improvement, hopefully I will get better as I go. Thank you for getting this far, all comments and criticisms are appreciated. I hope to hear from you! ;) Unlike most fics, it will be a while (several chapters) before I get to them arriving back in Tokyo. If this follows the plan, then maybe five or six chapters for Act 0, before they get 'home'. I do not know who Ranma will end up with, if anyone, all I can say for sure is that the way it is laid out in my head, it will not be Akane. I just can't see Nodoka forcing the two of them together, especially when she is so against it to start with. The up side is, she won't get a forceful haircut. So if you are looking for a Ranma x Akane story, this isn't it. Other than that, almost 'anything goes'. 

I DID warn you the Japanese would be gratuitous, but I forgot to also mention 'random' it will also be pretty random. But I will try to always use honorifics where needed, and explain each one at least once... I will also continue to use 'Goshujin' for master when it's used (though I might use 'master' in other situations) due to the fact that Maid Guy uses Goshujin with out an honorific, and even if saying 'master-sama' sounded less weird to me, him just saying 'master' didn't imply the same level of rudeness, so I am going to try to stick with it. 

Also, Yes, I am aware that Japan has child labor laws to prevent children from working full time until after the end of the school year (March Thirty-First) of their fifteenth year, after which, school is no longer compulsory and they are free to drop out and work full time. Someone thirteen or older is allowed to work, but only when the work is light and safe for the child. Children under thirteen are only allowed to work in the entertainment industry and only with permission from the Labor Standards Administration. AND in case you were curious, 'An employer cannot employ a person under eighteen years old for extended-hour or night-time work. An employer also cannot assign a person under eighteen years old to dangerous work, e.g., maintenance or repair of machinery during its operation and mining. A parent or a guardian cannot make a labor contract for a minor, in this case a person under twenty years old. This provision aims to prohibit a parent or guardian from forcing a minor to work for the parent or guardian's economic benefit. The parent or guardian cannot receive the wages earned by the minor in place of the minor.' 

But on the other hand, child maids are not exactly uncommon in manga and anime, so that's what we are going with here. Fubuki was able to get permission due her grandmother and Zenjuro Fujiwara's help. The man has the money and power to have a public school remodeled or even closed down for a day for his own amusement or other personal reasons (without even prior notice, the school closing one the students all showed up to a locked gate). 

And No, Kyoshi was not based on The Avatar Kyoshi, that was a happy coincidence, I took the characters from the historical figure's name and chose an alternate way to say them and didn't realize it until after the fact. So technically she is a mostly original character, loosely based on history and a bit of Samurai Girls. 

Thank you again for reading, I hope you have enjoyed my intro story. C&C, R&R, B&B(Bed and Breakfast), all appreciated....


	2. Chapter 02 - The Art of Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma makes a friend.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
Act 00, Part 02

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

DISCLAIMER:  
Welcome to my world, a blend of a great many things, almost none of which are owned by me. It is a crummy world of plot holes, spoilers, gratuitous Japanese, and spelling errors, poorly written, then poured into a blender, set to liquefy, spread on a cookie sheet and baked at three hundred and fifty degrees for half an hour. As my horrible metaphor proves, don't expect great art. I've never written a 'story' before. So, apologies to all of the creators who's creations are about to be abused. {Speaking of, this one chapter will also include bad accents, but don't worry, she grows out of it soon after, it won't last long}...

This story is also likely to (eventually) contain references to things like sex, substance abuse (like Rice Wine), and other 'evils' of the world. None of that will likely be portrayed in a neither serious nor respectful manner. ...Or maybe it will, who knows what I will do when I actually get to that part of the story... I sure don't (nor even if I 'will' get to that part of the story).  
Either way, you have been warned!

This story has been rated 'M'[ature] by, me. It may contain mature subject matter, and if it does, it will deal with them in a very immature way.

I need to apologize for the formatting, everything I do gets removed, even the things that worked in the prior chapter, and even if I do it in html. So, I have been reduced to this... Sumimasen.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
{Author's Notes & *Translations* Feel free to skip these}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

CHAPTER ONE JAPANESE GLOSSARY:

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Arigato-gozaimasu = Thank you VERY much

Demo = But, even so, nevertheless, however, etc.

Hai = Yes, OK, Sure, Alright, etc.

"Hajimemashite, Goshujin-sama. Hausu Maido, Fubuki desu." = 'Nice to meet you, Master. I am the house maid, Fubuki.'

Kami = God/Gods/Goddess/Goddesses, usually followed by a -sama, especially if referring to the head of the pantheon.

Keikogi or Dogi - Do/Keiko=Practice / Gi=Martial Arts Outfit

Nani-o = polite way of saying 'what'  
Nani = Not the polite way of saying 'what'

Neko-Ken = Cat-Fist

O-kaa - mother, kaa is mother, the 'o' is 'polite'

Onegai = Please

Oyaji = impolite way of saying father, 'Pops' or 'Old Man'; can also refer to one's boss

Sumimasen = Pardon me, excuse me, sorry

-tan = -tan is a cutesy kids way of saying -chan, like -chuwan etc.  
-chama = (mix of -chan & -sama)

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

PROLOGUE

Two years have passed, and ...

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

CHAPTER 02  
The Art of Making Friends

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Deep in the woods, in the southern part of Japan, near Osaka, on top of Mount Katsuragi, there sat a clearing. Returning to their small campsite in this clearing were Ranma and his mother, Nodoka, fresh from soaking in a nearby hot spring after a long day of pushing themselves to their limits and beyond. Over the last two years, Nodoka had trained diligently along side her son and had advanced quickly so that she was able to be a sparring partner for her son when he was not training with another master. He was still better than she was, but she could hold her own, mostly owing to her longer reach. First, there was the year or so they spent with Kyoshi-sensei strengthening, amplifying and training their ki. Ever the apt pupil, once Ranma understood the concept he started 'absorbing' techniques like a sponge, even faster than Nodoka could, and she was the one being trained. Eventually Kyoshi-sensei was so impressed by how quickly he could recreate skills just by seeing them that she made an exception to her rule about never training men, and started teaching him in earnest. Almost every master dreams of having so apt a pupil, who can so rapidly master almost any technique, so it was then that she was disappointed to see her first male student leave. On the other hand, she did invite them to come back for more training anytime they felt up to it, saying 'there is always more to learn'.

After that they had a much easier time carrying the large packs of supplies they needed for training and camping and started hiking to their destination more often and taking transportation less while having their larger belongings stored until they planned to be in one place for longer periods. They began in earnest working on mastering any techniques they could from the books and scrolls they had with them as well as from any dojo or martial artist they happened to run across in their travels. And now here they were, having climbed Mount Katsuragi carrying enough camping gear to last for weeks, hunting and foraging for food supplies when they needed to devoting their very lives to the art her husband was so proud of. And pride was something that Nodoka now felt, not only in the son she was privileged enough to be raising, but also in herself and how far she had progressed in her two years of training. Everything they did together, all of their accomplishments, it brought such joy to the woman that she could barely contain it. She felt like a kid again, taking such pleasure in each new thing. There was no more humdrum of each day being a repeat of the day before, every day was something new. Going to new places, learning new things, the wonder and beauty to be found in The Art, and the world at large, it never ceased to amaze her. She almost never thought about her errant husband any more, as a matter of fact on the rare occasions she thought about him at all it was with gratitude. Because it was thanks to him, and his stupidity that (thankfully her son did not inherit) she was getting to experience this joyful life, something she would not take back for anything in the world.

"Ranma-kun, let's get cleaned up so we can prepare dinner. You did an excellent job today, I can see you are progressing quite well."

"Hai, Okaa-chan!"

Ranma helps his mother prepare their dinner, his cooking skills have been coming along as nicely as Nodoka's skills in The Art. As has his schoolwork...

"After dinner, I will handle cleaning up, but since we can't practice your kanji while we are sparring, as we do with your other subjects, I want you to show me you have the Year One kanji memorized so we can move on to Year Two soon. Afterward, we can play a game, what would you like to play?"  
{*Kanji = The first writing system in Japan, made up of characters borrowed from the Chinese. Because there are literally thousands of these characters, children learn a certain set of characters each year through middle school, called Joyo Kanji, or the most commonly used ones. There are currently 2,136 characters in this set, this was raised to this around the time period of this chapter actually.*}

Ranma pulls out his trusty deck of cards, "How about 'Old Fool'?"  
{You might know this game as 'Old Maid', but long ago Nodoka decided to rename it in honor of her husband when she taught it to Ranma, since they use the Joker instead of a queen. *Bakojiin = Stupid Old Man* a portmanteau word I just made up.}

Nodoka smiles inwardly at her little joke, "Sure Ranma-kun, you are getting much better at it, you almost beat me last time. Now, let's get started."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

For the last two years, Genma has not had an easy time of it. Many times, he has regretted the deal he made to train Fubuki-chan in exchange for the services of the self proclaimed 'Maid Guy'. It's not that the girl was a bad student, in fact, she was quite apt. She has gotten quite skilled with throwing knives and other projectiles and her fitness had improved considerably. No, she was not the problem at all. He actually, rather enjoyed having a student to teach, even if it was not his son. The problem lay with what he got in exchange for his teaching services...

"Kukuku, such a lazy goshujin you are!" Kogarashi's eyes begin to glow, "Even with Maid Guy: Recipes, Maid Guy: Power Drinks and Maid Guy: Fitness Training slimming you down, you are still two point eight kilograms over what is a healthy weight for your size and build. Kukuku, maybe training the Clumsy Maid isn't enough for you," He pauses to dislodge a shuriken that had suddenly found itself protruding from his forehead, "Other families have been hearing about your successful training of the Clumsy Maid here," he feels a small bat hitting the back of his head, while he ignores the small girl fuming behind him, "...and you did tell me your wife had told you to get a job. Maybe Maid Guy should arrange for you to get more students! At least once you get back from your trip, kukuku. Speaking of which, here is a letter that arrived for you. It looks important, you might want to read it now."

"A letter? I wonder who it's from... OSHOU-SAMA! Kuso! I gotta get out of here for a while..."  
{*Oshou = (4) master (of one's art, trade, etc.) -This is what Soun and Genma call Happosai, Oshou-sama*}  
{*Kuso = Expletive word for fecal matter; AKA Crap*}

A hand on his shoulder prevents Genma's forward progress. "What is this about, Goshujin? You don't want more training? According to 'Maid Guy: Scan' you could certainly use it."

"Oh, you just don't understand, he's a demon! He tortures us for fun. He runs out on the check and leaves us to work off his debt. He makes us steal lady's unmentionables. He makes us bring him booze that we had to 'acquire' from local villages. He is a demon of lust, who's appetite can not be sated! He makes you look almost human!"

"Maid Guy IS human, but either way it seems that you learned a lot from him then."

"Yes, yes, the Master's training was arduous, but effective."

"Especially the parts where you get others to do your work for you, avoid your problems and run out on the check. You mastered his lessons well."

Genma felt an arrow pierce his chest with each point his demonic 'servant' made, but he recovered quickly since guilt doesn't work well on those without a conscience. "Well, that being said, I believe it's time to use the Saotome Final Attack! RUN AWAY!" Once again, an iron-like claw on his shoulder halts Genma's forward progress. "Look, what part of 'I gotta get outa here' do you not understand?"

"Kukuku. You prove my point. Don't worry Goshujin, I will sort out all of your problems. Just relax and let me deal with it. Now, tell me about this demon."

And so Genma begins to relate to Maid Guy the history of The Evil Master!

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The mother and son pair were competing to see who could make it down the mountain first, and despite the advantage of her much longer legs, Nodoka was still having trouble keeping up with her energetic son, but, nonetheless, they were having so much fun they decided to keep racing until they reached the nearby town of Chihayaakasaka. They were laughing and talking about history so much so that they didn't notice the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the town until they were almost in the market district.

When they stopped, all of the sounds of the market hit them at once, the people moving goods, those who were haggling for better prices, bells ringing, and loudest of all, the 'barkers' attracting people to their shops and stands. "...nomiyaki, get yer fresh okonomiyaki here!"

"Oh, mom! Something smells good!"

Nodoka gives Ranma some money, "Well hon, why don't you go get some lunch and play for a while, and I will see if I can find the master we heard was in the area. I will meet you back here in a few hours. Have fun, maybe you can find a girlfriend while we are here." Nodoka smiled a bit as she walked away.

Blushing a bit at the 'girlfriend' jibe, "'Kay, mom! See you in a while!" Ranma runs off following his nose, trying as many different foods as he can, savoring the flavors and watching how they are made as he goes. 'Gotta show mom some new recipes when we have a kitchen again, some of these are good, but not what I am smelling, I wonder what it is.' Ranma moves on to the next food cart in the area and sees a child similar to him in age.

"Kuonji Okonomiyaki! Git yer okonomiyaki here! Best okonomiyaki in Osaka, maybe even all a Japan!"

"Okonomiyaki, what's that? It smells good!"

"WHAT'S OKONOMIYAKI?! Only tha best food in tha world, maybe even tha whole universe!"  
{*Okonomiyaki = long story short, Japanese Style Pancake or Pizza-like food, a specialty of the Kansai and Hiroshima regions of Japan. Short story long, visit wiki* wiki/Okonomiyaki}

"Oh, really? Well I gotta try that then! What kind do you recommend?"

Pointing to a large, older man wearing a similar outfit, who was behind the cart, "That's mah dad, tell him Ah said ta ask fer th' house special. Ifin y'all don't like it, Ah'll pay fer it maself!"

"Sounds like you have a deal!" Ranma walks over to the man, and after a short wait in a fast moving line, "Your kid over there said ta ask you for the "House Special" and if I don't like it, they would pay for it."

"That so? Well, Ah'll have ta do muh best ta make yah a satisfied customer, then." The large man's hands moved at surprising speeds, Ranma had trouble following his movements. Within moments, a fresh, crisp okonomiyaki was flying toward Ranma's head. He snatched it out of the air and after studying it's composition for a moment he started eating, savoring every bite as he walked back over to the other kid. "Mmm, that IS good."

"Might be best in Japan, Ah've been learning ta make them my whole life!" The child proudly remarks.

"Mom's only been teaching me to cook the last couple years, but she says I have a real knack for desserts. I'll have to make something for you next time. So, what else do you do, besides make these okonomiyaki things?"

"Well, that's a part a th' family art."

"Oh? You are a martial artist too? I thought you moved with some skill, we should spar some time. Hey, lemme ask you a question?" The other child nodded. "Now don't go gettin' all mad at me, but 'Are you a girl'?"

"Uh'Course Ah'm a GIRL! What's-it matter ta ya?"

"Sumimasen!" Ranma bows, "It's just the boy's clothes... and you DID use 'boku'."  
{*Boku = one of many ways to say "I/me" and is considered a 'masculine' form*}

"Well, Mah pop DOES sorta treat meh like Ah'z a boy."

"Oh, that's great! Well the 'you bein' a girl' part, not the 'he treats you like a boy' part. My mom says that girls are the best thing ever and they should be treated like they are special, and that I'll understand better when I'm older. She wants me to make a girl, friend while I am staying here. So, uh, you wanna be friends?"

The, uh, 'girl' was stunned for a moment. 'Was this boy asking meh out? ON A DATE?!' She blushed, 'No one'z evah asked meh out before.' "Yah mean, yah wanna be mah boyfriend?"

"Sure!" A smiling Ranma sticks his hand out to shake. "I'm Ranma Saotome."

Taking his hand in hers she says, "Ukyo Kuonji's the name, okonomiyaki's the game." and pulls him into a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"You any good at cards?" She shakes her head. "Let's spar then." A grin creeps across his face. "And later I can cook ya dinner."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Maid Guy looks at an exhausted-looking Genma with his shark-like grin. "I see, so you have tried so many things, reporting him to the police, poison, exploding lingerie (I like that one), and so on, and you have failed each time because you are not man enough stop a demon. (I'll bet you can't even interface with a printer!)"

"What does that have to do with anything? But, you don't understand, if you think you're so tough, you stop him!"

"Kukuku, it is the job of the student to beat his master! Taking the job of Goshujin, is something outside of the maid's professional duties!"

"So why did I waste all of this time here when I should have been running? I thought you were gonna help!"

"Impossible! It is far beyond any human ability to help! A miracle is the domain of the Gods!"

Genma turns once again to, "RUN AWAY!", and for a third time the iron grip of the Maid Guy's clawed hand on his trembling shoulder prevents his forward progress. "Yet, however! There is one possibility left open to us here! I will reveal my secret plan!"

Genma stops trying to run and perks up. He wanted to hear this plan, he especially liked the 'secret' part, it made it sound important to him, like it might work. His hope started to rise, but then again, we have already proven that Genma is an idiot. "A plan? Why didn't you say so?"

"I just did. If I told you sooner, it wouldn't have been a secret! Learn from past mistakes! Thus say the teachings left behind by our ancestors: 'When in trouble, pray to the Kami'!"

"Kami?! That's not much of a plan..."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Walking back to meet back up with Nodoka, Ranma and Ukyo are holding hands. "Sure am glad your pop let you come have dinner with us, Ucchan."

"Meh too, Ranchan. Though Ah cain't believe ya beat meh evah time, Ah'm one of th' best mah age in th' area, can e'en beat th' boys 'round these parts."

The young martial artist beamed with pride, "Well, that's what I've been trainin' MY whole life to do, first oyaji taught me, but then he tried some stupid technique that hurt me really bad, and now mom teaches me!" A smile replacing the momentary frown from the painful memory, brightly covering half of his small face.

"Wow, Ah'm sorry ta hear 'bout that, but yer ma, she must be really good."

"Well, I'm better!" Ranma states quite mater-of-factually, "She didn't do martial arts much b'fore, so we're learnin' together, from books and scrolls from the family style, and whatever we can pick up from random fights and various masters that let us train under them, like Kyoshi-sensei. I learned lots from her." Somehow, his smile got even wider at that.

"Just amazin'!"

Spotting the woman in question, he points and pulls Ukyo over to her, "And there she is now. Oi! 'Ka-chan! Jus' like you asked, I found a girl friend." Ukyo blushes a bit at this.

At the sight of the two children heading her way Nodoka practically gushes at the pure 'moe' of the scene, the two children laughing, smiling and holding hands, it was just too cute. "Hello Ranma-kun, I hope you had fun. Who is your little friend?"  
{*Moe - pronounced Mow-ay - a manga and anime term meaning something like cute*}

"Kon'nichiwa, Saotome-han. Mah name is Ukyo Kuonji, okonomiyaki chef, ...in training. Yer son asked meh ta be his girlfriend, an' then invited meh ta dinnah." Ukyo bows formally, "Ah'm in yer care."  
{*Konichiwa = Good Afternoon*}  
{*-han = Kansai-ben form of -san*}  
{'I am in your care', or 'Please take care of me' "Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu" is said at the end of sentences when meeting someone or when making a request of them}

"Oh my, how polite! A bit of a tom-boy it seems, but I am sure she will become a fine young lady, and she is off to such a good start too, picking such a manly boyfriend." Nodoka winks at them, "Well, I rented us a house, but our other things will not arrive until tomorrow, I figured we could camp out again tonight, so I hope your cute little girlfriend doesn't mind dinner cooked over an open fire."

Her blush deepening even further at being called cute again, not being used to such things, but increasing her 'moe' factor by a few points in Nodoka's eyes. "Naw, Ah don't mind, campin's fun."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

After setting up their campsite outside of town Nodoka puts her hand on Ukyo's shoulder, "Ranma-kun, since you invited her to dinner, I will let you prepare the meal while I spend some time getting to know your new girlfriend..." Nodoka practically drags poor little Ukyo into her tent to 'chat', "Come dear, you must tell me everything."

Ranma sighs as he starts unpacking their cooking supplies, 'At least it's not me this time, maybe having a girlfriend won't be so bad!' Finding what he was looking for, he begins his preparations for dinner, doing his best to ignore the strange (to him) sounds coming from within the tent.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Finishing setting the table Ranma begins serving the food as he calls the others to eat. "Dinner is ready!"

Nodoka exits the tent smiling like a cat, "Ranma-kun?"

"Hai." Getting Ranma's attention Nodoka pulls back the tent flaps to reveal Ukyo, dressed in a fancy yukata, with ribbons in her hair and even a flower, a slight touch of make-up, and even a purse. Where she had gotten the yukata, Ranma had no idea, he was sure he didn't own one with flowers on it, and his mother's would be way to big. But none the less, the overall effect left Ukyo looking rather feminine for a six-year old, and caught Ranma momentarily surprised, assuming his slack-jawed expression was any indication. Speaking softly Nodoka prompts her son, "Ranma-kun, what do you say?"  
{*Yukata = A light cotton robe like outfit, like a less formal kimono, mostly worn for festivals and when coming out of the bath, especially at a public bath/hot spring, there will be more on this later, you WILL be tested!*}

Recovering slightly Ranma blurts out, "Wow Ucchan, you look extra cute in that!" Ukyo's blush at this point is coming close to rivaling the campfire's heat and luminosity, but she looks rather pleased with the reaction she received anyway.

After a moment Ranma remembered that he was serving food, looking down he was glad to find that he hadn't spilled the soup in his brief lapse. "Um, well, since we are camping, and I don't have a stocked kitchen, I kept it pretty simple. For the first course, miso soup with tofu cubes and crab, for the main dish miso glazed cod with sauteed broccoli, and for dessert, yuzu creme brulee. Douzo meshiagare."  
{*Douzo meshiagare = Enjoy your meal; said by the cook.* *Itadakimasu = Said before you start eating, lit. 'I humbly receive'* *gochisosama (deshita - added when being formal) - said after you finish eating*}

Ukyo is quite shocked at the dishes her new boyfriend served, to be honest she wouldn't have been surprised if it had been boiled cabbage with mayonnaise and rice, mind you she's really glad that's not what it is, but this is almost too much, especially for camping food. 'Ah wonder ifin it tastes as good as it looks, sure smells good. His ma's right, he IS a good boyfriend!'

They all call out, "Itadakimasu!" and begin slurping their soup.

Ukyo is quite impressed with the meal as they work their way through the dishes. Knowing full well that there is no way she could do the same under the same conditions, even with the recipe! Never mind making it taste this good too. "It's no okonomiyaki, but it's still pretty good." When they finally get to dessert Ukyo feels like she has died and gone to heaven to be in the arms of her dear departed mother. But since she couldn't bring any of it with her, she had to go back for another bite 'Sorry ma, Ah love you'. Forcing herself to descend back into her body where heaven on earth was awaiting her spoon.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Darkness. Ukyo can sense nothing else. She can not see the red light of the sun sinking below the horizon. She can not feel the light shaking of her shoulder. She can not hear the shouts of her two companions trying to wake her.

Slowly she begins to register her surroundings, "...I think she might be dead!"

"...Well, at least she looks happy..."

Slowly Ukyo pulls herself up to a sitting position as the previous few moments filter back into her brain.

"Ucchan! You're OK!"

"Are you diabetic? I'm sorry, we didn't know."

Weakly, Ukyo shakes her head and is slowly able to sit up, "Gochisosama deshita... so, good. Sweetness. never had. nuthin'. like that. Sooo good."

Ranma helps Ukyo remain sitting upright, while Nodoka gets her a glass of water and a damp cloth for her forehead. "Ucchan, you gonna be OK? Do you need us to get you anything?"

"More, ...'dessert'."

Both Saotomes turn to look at each other and promptly facefault.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Dinnertime at the Saotome estate was a solemn affair, since both Maid Guy and Fubuki refused to dine with him. Genma wasn't even sure if Maid Guy ate at all, not that Genma would think anyone would go without food, but he had not seen it happen so he couldn't be sure. The only time he had seen him put anything into his mouth was when he was shredding documents! Fubuki on the other hand was not fond of his 'Food-Fu' training method. It only took so many throwing stars and kunai in the head for even Genma rethink his actions. Truth be told, even without him trying to steal her food, his table manners were atrocious and she preferred not to witness the horrors first hand. One of these days, when she gets stronger, she was going to try to 'correct' that bad habit of his... or so she plans.  
{*Actually it would have been Gohan-Ryu (Meal-Style) but I liked the alliteration of Food-Fu. Of course, you could have had Gohan Genma's Style!*}

As Genma finishes devouring the latest of Maid Guy's culinary masterpieces, utterly wasted on a man who barely tastes his food as he inhales it,  
"Tomorrow we will go to see a colleague of mine, the Diabolical Priestess, the woman who corresponds with god. Her supernatural power is terrifying, but it is in good working condition. Here, read the guidebook for yourself."

Genma catches the pamphlet out of the air and looks it over, "Okay, 'Dragon Sphere Shrine. Located at the base of Mount Fuji, encircled by deep green and standing in a secluded area. Its main purpose is to grant every possible wish ranging from local affairs to world peace! However! Due to countless pilgrims seeking divine favor, the shrine's special products and wish-fulfillment charms are scarce, and it is extremely difficult to get them.' So, what's the catch?"

"Kukuku, you will see goshujin, you will see. We head there after breakfast, be ready."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ukyo is surprised by the 'yellowness' of her surroundings, she sat on a large yellow spiral (that strangely had a lemony sent) that was 'floating' in yellow not-quite liquid, almost golden brown on the surface. Wherever she looked it appeared as if everything had a light dusting of snow, but yet, she was comfortably warm. She caught one of the 'snowflakes' on her tongue, and IT WAS SWEET! All of a sudden, her 'boat' rolled over and she found herself stuck in the yellow 'goop'. Not expecting this, she got a huge mouthful and was forced to swallow it, and again, it was really good! It felt like fireworks of flavor were going off in her mouth.

Ukyo begins eating her way out of her predicament, and starts to swim through the substance, eating as she goes. Not caring in the slightest that she currently looks like she has a beach ball for a body, and a smaller one for a head. She just kept eating and swimming and eating... But when she rolled over to do the backstroke her had seemed to hit something and she her someone say "OW!" Thinking she was alone, this startled the girl. So startled was she, that she jumped up and turned around almost hitting her head on the table. And behind her was Ranma, catching her as she stumbled. Behind him, Nodoka, hiding a camera, and then the rest of the campsite...

"Are you okay, Ucchan?"

"RANCHAN! Oh, Ah had a wonderful dream," about this time she notices a small hand shaped bruise on his cheek, "Did I hit you?"

Ranma's hand goes to the back of his head as he rubs it absently, "Yeah, well, mom said I should hold your head in my lap so you don't hurt yourself, but all of a sudden you rolled over and your hands started waving around... hard t' dodge without dropping you." He pouted a little.

Despite not having been trained in the technique, nor Ranma recognizing it, she performs a perfectly executed 'Crouch of the Wild Tiger' "OH Ranchan! Ah'm so sorry! Ah didn't mean to do it! Please forgive me."

"Aw, don't worry 'bout it none. Was my fault for not being fast enough. You're the one I'm worried about, are you sure you're OK?" Concern clearly written on his little face, ...next to the hand print that's already starting to fade. Neither of them paying the least attention to the faint 'clicking' sound coming from nearby.

Ukyo grabs a hold of Ranma, squeezing him for all she was worth, "Ranchan, sukkya nen!" The 'clicking' sound intensified at this point along with a faint squealing sound.  
{*suki ya nen or sukkya nen = Kansai-ben for 'I love you'*}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Thanks for having meh over, but it's gittin' late. Ah should prob'ly git back home." Looking a bit disappointed she adds, "Could you halp me get changed back, Saotome-han? Would you like me to wash it and bring it back to you?"

"No dear, since you look so cute in it, why don't you just keep it, maybe there will be a festival soon you can wear it to. Here are your things." Nodoka hands over a small bundle.

"Maido ookini!" Bowing so much she almost gives herself whiplash. "Ah've never had such nice clothes before! Pop thinks work clothes are good enough for us all the time."  
{*maido ookini = Kansai-ben form of Arigato or Thank You. Maido (in this case, it's also how they say 'maid') means 'every time' and 'Ookini' means 'Thanks'. Side note, this form of 'maido' is also used by shopkeepers, 'maido arigato gozaimasu' or 'thank you very much, every time'*}

"Maybe I will have a talk with him about that, girls need to feel feminine once in a while. Ranma-kun, remember, 'a gentleman always walks his lady-friend home'."

"Hai, 'kaa-chan!"

"And Ucchan, be sure to invite your father to our house for dinner one night, once we have it set up."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The next morning Genma found himself climbing a steep set of stairs leading up to the shrine perched high atop one of the hills leading up Mount Fuji. "Why do these temples always have to be at the top of a steep set of stairs?"

"Kukuku, because, you lazy goshujin, man must always strive to prove himself worthy of the gods' attention."

"And I thought you said we were going to make this trip 'after' breakfast."

"I had breakfast, I told YOU to 'be prepared'."

Upon arriving at the top, they see a huge shrine, surrounded by huge wooden walls, the doors of which were at least three times Genma's height, as if they were made for giants to use. So amazed craftsmanship, and wondering if there was anything of value he could 'borrow', he failed to notice that they had been approached.

"Are you here to pray at our shrine?" Before them stood a girl who appeared to be in her mid teens, dressed in a miko's uniform with long straight plum colored hair and green eyes. Flanking her were two other miko, one of whom was carrying a clipboard. Before either of them were able to respond, not that Maid Guy was planning to attempt it, the miko who spoke began to glow with a green aura, her hair and outfit began to blow in the 'wind' that it generated. With it her pupil-less green eyes shined with a rainbow-like light. As her aura fades, she turned to the demonic-looking manservant, "Guy, you have returned."

"Kukuku. This goshujin can't solve his own problems, so I brought him to you."

The 'Diabolical Priestess' takes the clipboard and ink brush offered to her by her assistant, "Cold as always." Her eyes close, and her face loses all expression. Loosely holding the brush she begins to write on the paper held by the clipboard in her other hand, and after a moment, the brush stops moving and her eyes snap open! "Well then, Genma Saotome, you are a lazy, thoughtless, greedy, and selfish person, who lies, cheats and steals at the slightest provocation, who is plagued a perverted old master."

Genma is so shocked at the accuracy of her reading that he forgets to be offended, 'Maybe this could work out after all. Oh, Tendo, lend me your strength!'

"Normally we would not grant the wishes of one such as you, your kind typically find it easier to work with another sort of entity. But since your request IS in the public's interest, we will hear you. Wait until you are called, then follow me."

Watching the young priestess and her colleagues walk away Genma turns to his frightening companion and asks, "You seem to know your way around here, how's this supposed to work anyway?"

"Kukuku, you've never been to a shrine before? You go in, make your offering and hope that Kami will grant your request, and if so, you fulfill the requirement. Such an ignorant goshujin you are."

Not realizing the truth in those words, Genma is, once again, indignant and offended, though even he realizes this is not the place to be getting upset at the large manservant, not that it ever did him any good anyway... "But, what kind of offering? You didn't mention that before, I didn't really bring anything..."

"Genma Saotome!"

"Not that kind of 'offering'. You will face a challenge! Now, go, goshujin! Go and have your wish granted!"

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

{Please pause for this station identification and the following PSA}

{*PSA = Public Service Announcement*}  
{*Miko = Shrine Maiden*}  
{*Kimono = A traditional article of Japanese clothing, similar to a robe, worn mostly these days for formal situations and special occasions, or more traditional people. Depending on the material, the decoration and how you wear it, a kimono can be very, very masculine or extremely feminine. Both the Kimono and the Yukata are complicated to put on 'properly' and many people require help or get it wrong. The Yukata, for example, aside from the yukata itself and the Obi (outer belt) there are nine other parts to it, including two small towels.*}  
{*Hakama = Another piece of traditional clothing. Worn even less than the kimono these days, they are worn over top of a kimono, from the waist down, and are usually of a contrasting color. Typically worn more by men than women now as it was once a 'men's only' item. Miko wear them often.*}  
{*Zori = traditional sandals, similar to flip-flops. They can be word by men or women, formal or informal, and made of many materials, in this case, woven straw.*}  
{We now return you to your regularly scheduled fan fic, already in progress}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Genma follows the miko who called for him, wondering just what it was he was in for. Always one to let curiosity get the best of him, he asked, "So, how does this work exactly?"

"We bare the duty of conveying your wishes to Kami-sama. However, since the population boom started a couple of hundred years or so ago, Kami-sama has become very busy. He has no time to listen to everyone's prayer. So only those who can earn his attention will have their wish heard." Rounding the back corner, they entered a flat level area behind the temple where the head priestess was waiting, along with a couple who did not appear affiliated with the temple in any way. Exasperated by the wait the man in a lime green yukata blurts out, "Finally! Now we get to find out what this contest is all about." Seeing the look in the woman's eye he adds, "Sorry, I'm Sankichi Urakishi, and this is my assistant, Koharu. Nice to meet you."

"Genma, Genma Saotome, it's a pleasure. Why are you wearing a yukata?"

"That's none of your business!"

"True, true."

The head priestess stood in the center of the clearing where she still held her clipboard and brush. "Now that you both are here we will see what is the day's contest, consecrated by Kami-sama, that will be your offering." Holding out her pad and brush, she closed her eyes as her aura began to glow again as she wrote on her pad. Her aura faded again, "Well then, I will announce it now. Today's contest will be," She turned the clipboard around so that everyone could read it, "Battle Shogi!" She slowly walked off to the side of the clearing as sixteen miko, with their faces covered, held chalk dusters and they began running around drawing lines on the ground, not one of them touching the head priestess as they pass by her, as she walked off of the 'board'.

"Battle Shogi, huh? This will be interesting." Pushing up his glasses Genma began making a mental list of all of his usual cheating techniques that would be ineffective in this over sized version.

"Battle Shogi? I never would have thought of such a thing. I like this." Sankichi grined as he thought to himself, 'this is going to be fun!'

After the board is drawn, the high priestess climbed up into a tall chair overseeing the 'battleground', "These are the rules, You will each be your 'King', the rest of the pieces will be filled in by these girls." pointing toward the door to the temple building, thirty-eight young ladies came out in double file lines, each breaking off as they exit filing into their starting places on this oversized game board. Each of these women were dressed in their usual zori, a red miniskirt and white top that appeared as if each of the short-sleeved shirts' shoulders had the seam separated about half way, exposing their shoulders, but leaving their upper arms covered. In many ways, it looked as if their usual miko outfits had been shrunk, a lot. They also each had a hat, on each of these hats was a large shogi piece to represent which piece they were playing the part of today.

{Some of you may know Koharu better by her dub name, Clarabell}  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Well Soun old boy, it looks like your old training partner wised up a little and got away this time, you should have left sooner too, ya know. I thought I taught you better than that. Oh well, you can't train a stone."

"I'm sorry Oshou-sama!" Soun groveled.

"Nyeh heh heh heh, not to worry, you can do double the training in his place! Now let's get a move on..." The old lecher froze for a moment. He turned and sniffed the air and within moments, he was moving, bounding at top speed up the mountain. "SWEEET-OOooooo!" Soun was left with a choice, either he could do his best to follow the evil master, or to go home to his family while Happosai was distracted. For what was most certainly not the first time in his life, Soun made the wrong choice.

And so it was, that Soun also started making his way up the mountain.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Genma was not having a particularly easy time of it, his first distraction technique worked like a charm, but when he went to move his 'piece' she refused to move, telling him, "but, it's not my turn to move!" He had tried to push her into place but he slipped in his haste and his hand went to her posterior, where she put all of her power of her indignation into a slap to Genma's face for his trouble. Confetti rained down on his head showing he earned some bonus points as a small consolation prize. He attempted to repeat the process a second time, but Kami-sama said he knew Genma would do that and 'that it's not funny if he expected it'. And after that, none of his tricks had gone off as expected. At least none of Sankichi's tricks had worked either.

"That's it folks, it seems as though the opponents are equally matched in stupidity!"

He had come up with another technique to try, "The Gamble of the Desperate Martial Artist", it needed a better name. It was risky and he hadn't been able to use it yet, but if he could just get a distraction off, he was planning to run around and switch the girls' hats. This way he wouldn't need their 'cooperation' to use his 'crafty techniques', his 'ingenious strategies', his, well, let's face it, cheats. The problem was, he was having no luck getting a distraction to work long enough to pull it off. He had tried 'look it's a penguin', 'look it's a dog', 'look it's a plane', 'look it's a frog', none of his usual tricks were working anymore, not even the most dreaded one in his arsenal, the 'Look, a hundred yen coin!' Technique, that used a REAL coin!

Genma was really starting to sweat his options, when he heard a familiar sound that chilled his blood. Assuming it was his desperate mind hallucinating, after all, what are the odds? But it did remind him of a move he hadn't thought to try yet...

"Look! It's a PERVERT!" Just as the words left his mouth a twig breaking was heard, and like a shot the perverted old man, who assumed he had been spotted, was racing around the field, flipping up skirts as he went. Genma started running around the field doing his best to swap out as many hats as he could during the distraction.

From the moment the first skirt was flipped the weather had gotten really, quite nice, the sky was a perfect shade of blue, the clouds couldn't be any fluffier, the temperature was perfect, rainbows were everywhere you looked, as were women who were trying their best to keep their panties from showing, effectively preventing Genma from executing his 'technique'. Everything was beautiful, and everyone was happy, except for the girl's whose panties were showing, the man in the lime green yukata, and the woman next to him who was beating him with her purse yelling something at him about 'not staring', but everyone else in the world, for that one shining instant, were happy. Up until that fateful moment, when Happosai started to make his first move to molest one of the women present, that's when everything changed. The sky instantly grew dark, for the briefest of moments, and then lightning seemed to come from every direction all focused on one evil gnome.

Unfortunately for Soun, this was the exact moment he too had come out from the trees and into the clearing, unintentionally blocking one of the lightning strikes, preventing it from hitting his master. Also shocking him as he has never been shocked before, leaving him bald and naked, in a smoldering heap.

As the lightning dissipates, the almost molested girls all grabbed rubber gripped instruments of destruction, donned rubber-soled shoes and proceeded to do their best to cause as much damage to the runt as was humanly possible.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

After all had calmed down to more manageable levels, Soun was being treated for his injuries, Happosai's still breathing corpse was sealed away as tightly as they were able to, buried, and then sealed again for good measure. Buried close enough to the shrine that the miko could keep replenishing the seal, but far enough away that his evil power wouldn't damage nor infect the shrine. Genma was doing his best to refrain from celebrating until his friend could enjoy it with him. While the rest of the miko were cleaning up the mess left behind.

The main miko returned to the group after her long communion with Kami-sama, "There are NO winners today. Genma Saotome, all of your problems will not be fixed, and Sankichi Urakishi, you will not be given the courage to propose to your partner, Koharu."

Sankichi was not fast enough to cover his partner's ears and for the first time she hears what his request had been. Koharu blushed, turned to her 'partner' and with tears streaming down her face, she said, "I accept! Now, can we get out of here?"

"Also! Men are no longer allowed on the temple grounds! I suggest you all leave, NOW!"

Not really sure what to do with his friend, he called for Maid Guy's assistance. Who ran in, picked up the prone martial artist and followed Genma back to the estate.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Returning to the estate, Maid Guy took his charge to one of the unused bedrooms to be tended to. While a somber Genma went over and picked up the phone.

"Moshi-Moshi, Tendo-san?"  
{*Moshi-Moshi = "Hello" on the phone (and to get someone's attention in other places)*}

"There's been a training accident."

"I'm sorry."

"No, he's going to be fine. He just needs plenty of rest, salve and bandages. I have him in one of the rooms here being tended to."

"No, of course you are more than welcome to come. I'm sure he would like that."

"If you plan to bring them, you might want to give him a few days, it looks pretty bad right now, you wouldn't want to upset them needlessly."

"Of course."

"See you then."

[CLICK]

'You know? He talks about her all the time, and yet I don't think he has ever once mentioned her name. Oh well, I can ask when she arrives.'

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

THE NEXT DAY

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Soun still hadn't awoken, but his breathing was steady and his skin was starting to show signs of improvement. Maid Guy had been regularly applying more of the salve they had received from the temple and changing his bandages.

Genma had kind of expected to see Soun's wife arrive last night the way she had been talking, but he supposed she decided to wait and bring the girls later. 'It would have been hard to get transportation at that time of night anyway. I suppose I should call and give her an update on how he is doing either way.' That decided he headed back down to the phone to call his friend's home.

On the other end of the phone, loud noises could be heard, "Moshi-Moshi?"

"Moshi-Moshi, this is a friend of your daddy, is your mommy home?"

"No, she isn't, we haven't seen her since last night, she told us she was going to see father and would be back in the morning." Screams are heard in the background. "GIRLS! Stop pulling each other's hair! Akane, go get the bath ready. Nabiki, talk to father's friend, I will go try to keep lunch from burning!"

'KUSO! This is NOT good! This is not good at all. What to do? What'll I do? First, gotta keep the kids from panicking and safe.'

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah, yes, Nabiki was it?"

"Yeeeeees...?"

"After you eat, pack up some of your things, all of you. I will send a cab to be there to pick you up in an hour to bring you here, to where your daddy is."

"Oi, 'nee-chan, you sure this guy is a friend of daddy's? He seems kind of suspicious to me."

"I think that was the name mother said last night, Saotome. And I think I have heard father talk about them before."

"He says he is going to send a car for us to take us to daddy."

"Okay, go tell Akane-chan, we'll start getting ready after our bath."

"Okay!"

[CLICK]

Genma shakes his head, 'Kids. Well as long as they aren't upset.' And begins making phone calls, first to the cab company, then to the police... and surprising even himself he only just barely considers picking his friend's pocket for cab fare. Sadly that was all the motivation he needed to do so, but still, he almost didn't think of it, and let's face it, for Genma, that's improvement!

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Genma was feeling rather low. He never did like delivering bad news, primarily because he got the blame and hit a lot when he did, on most occasions, and it only made it worse that he felt some responsibility for the situation, something he wasn't used to. If he hadn't made that phone call, at that exact time... If he had just waited until morning to let her know. Or waited until Soun could tell her himself. Genma's head sank even lower. Should he try to keep the girls distracted and wait until Soun is awake to tell him first and let him decide what to tell his children? It could be days before Soun wakes up, is it fair to keep the girls in the dark that whole time? Well, it wasn't fair that their mother was taken from them, it wasn't fair that their father was in a coma, and it certainly wasn't fair that Genma was the only caretaker they had. It also wasn't fair that what was supposed to be a happy occasion, ridding themselves of the dreaded Happosai, has become so somber and grim. Genma needed time to think, not one of his more practiced skills. Calling on Maid Guy and Fubuki to keep an eye on the sleeping girls, he informed them he was going out for a walk. If nothing else, he should pick up a large bottle of sake. Anyway you looked at it, Soun was going to need it when he woke up, one way, or another.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Luckily, since they had planned to be in one place for a while, their mail was being directly forwarded and Nodoka received the letter containing the news of the tragedy that had befallen her husband's friend, his family and the situation surrounding it rather quickly. 'Oh, those poor girls! What a tragic story! Although it is interesting to hear that my husband is being reliable, even taking his version of the story with a grain of salt. It just goes to show, "in every bad situation there is an element of good". I suppose I also should contact the executor of the estate to allow for a bigger food and utility budget. It might be nice to give the maid a bit of extra discretionary spending money for the girls, for clothes and fun to distribute as she felt was needed. Those girls will need all of the fun they can get for awhile... Hopefully my husband will do better helping to care for these children than he did for his own child. Since my husband seems less worthless now, I really ought to increase his personal allowance too.'

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Little did Nodoka realize that the maid in question was, herself but a girl of eight years, yet aside from a bit of help from the Maid Guy (mostly to reach the high places), she was managing quite well. Her throwing skills had also improved remarkably well. So much so, she was now focusing primarily on her melee, practicing with whatever she found lying around, a staff, a bamboo practice sword, a baseball bat... She was particularly fond of the baseball bat, it just felt natural, like it belonged there. And she had just recently begun practicing hiding useful items in her uniform, she felt as though she were carrying an extra five kilograms.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

A week had passed since the tragedy, and the occupants of the Saotome estate had slowly begun to perk up a bit. Soun had awoken the next morning, and the pain added to the news, hit him hard. He did not take it well, fainting back into the darkness almost immediately. He was now able to walk around on his own with the help of a walker, and he needed less of the salve and sake to face each day than he had needed the day before. His muscles were stiff and sore, his skin felt way too tight and his heart ached. The one bright spot in this tragedy was that his little girls were safe, and his best friend had taken care of them in this time of need. He might not be too sure what happened, but he was sure that he was glad to have a friend like Genma Saotome.

Genma had taken to training all four of the girls together, to give them something to help them keep from dwelling on the tragic events and let's face it, Genma doesn't know much else. But, surprisingly, one of his strategies bore fruit. Having to work together, the girls really started to bond, Kasumi and Fubuki grew especially close. Never one to let someone else do all of the work, even if they are being paid to do so, Kasumi would help around the house, Fubuki would teach her things, Kasumi would show her 'secret recipes' from her mother's notebook.

Nabiki spent almost as much time reading as she did playing with the other girls, luckily since Genma lived there, many of the books were written at a child's level, without kanji. Nabiki was good with her kanji, better than most girls her age, she helped both of her sisters with their homework after all, but there were just too many kanji she didn't know yet for her to be able to read adult books yet. The others were not aware of this, but she also liked to explore, Nabiki loved mysteries, but she hated leaving them unsolved, and this house was large and old. Who knows what one could find by poking around.

Akane on the other hand was having troubles of her own, while she enjoyed having other girls to train with, and having her sisters start training again was nice, why did SHE have to be the one being looked after by that pervert?! The maid who was the same age as her sisters would be looking after them, and as the youngest, it was decided she needed the extra attention and protection because mommy isn't coming back. She didn't want this new mommy, she wanted her old mommy back! This new mommy was scary, and strange. He would com into her room to wake her up in the mornings, he would wash her underwear, and she didn't like that (she didn't 'not like that' enough to want to do her own laundry, but still, she didn't like that). Wherever she went, he was there, watching. Waiting to jump out of the shadows and help her at a moments notice. As if, she wanted HIS help! She didn't want help from any boy, let alone big scary boys in dresses! Uncle Genma said she would get used to it, but she didn't WANT to get used to it, she wouldn't let herself get used to it! She wanted her mommy!

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

When Genma wasn't training the girls or playing games and getting drunk with Soun, he was spending his time studying Fubuki and Maid Guy (and now Kasumi, too), as they went about their daily routine of tending to the home. He studied every movement, every use of force, every position they twisted their bodies into to get their work done. He also noted there was a heck of a lot more to it than he had ever expected! Using these notes, he started designing techniques that utilize those same movements, muscle groups and occasionally, tools. Like Maid Dusts Ceiling, Butler Opens Door, Flipping the Cushion, Rugbeater, and many more.

Feeling as though he had a respectable list of techniques, Genma called a 'family' meeting and gathered everyone together in the dining hall. "I'm sure all of you are wondering why I have called you all together this evening."

"Don't care."

"Get on with it."

"Yes, well, I have been developing a new set of techniques..." Akane's ears perk up a bit at this point, losing some of her annoyance at being there until he says, "to work with already trained muscle groups of maids and butlers. Using hand-to-hand techniques combined with regular household items that should be ingrained already due to their everyday work. This will not only make them more effective for people with these skills, but should also make them relatively easy for them to learn. Kogarashi gave me an idea last week, but then all sorts of things happened, which reminds me, we need to have a talk later Tendo, there is one piece of good news I wanted to wait until you were feeling better to tell you about, remind me after dinner. But back to the matter at hand. Once we work the kinks out of the system, I will be ready to take you up on your offer of finding us more students, Kogarashi. Fubuki and anyone else who would like to join her will begin learning these techniques and helping me refine them."

Kasumi, wanting to help and encourage her friend, raises her hand. Nabiki seeing that both of the older girls were learning this new system, and ever one to prove how smart and mature she is, chose to join them as well. Akane felt it sounded sexist, she wasn't sure what that meant, but she was sure it fit here somehow. "I'll stick to breaking boards, thank you!"

"OK, now that we have that decided, we come to the most important, critical part of our meeting, and the main reason I called all of you here. I need your help picking a name for this style, does anyone have any suggestions?"

"How about Baka Ryu!"  
{*Akane suggested it be called the 'Stupid Style', but then she's six, and not pleased*}

After the little outburst and Nabiki's giggles calm down they see Kasumi has raised her hand, looking away shyly. "Yes dear, did you have a suggestion?"

"Yes Uncle, I think it should be called the Kaji Ken, or The Household Fist. Symbolizing protection of the household, as well as having the whole household behind them supporting them. They are never alone, and are always there to protect and care for those special to them."  
{*Kaji = (1) housework; domestic chores; (2) family affairs; household matters;*} {*Ken = Fist*}

After a tearful moment from Soun, blubbering about various things ranging to how sweet and wonderful his daughter was, to how much he misses his wife and the hair that turned to ash during the lightning strike, a new style is born. ...and there was much rejoicing.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Later that evening Soun catches Genma away from the others, after the girls had gone to bed, and in a hushed tone, "So, what is this all about Saotome?"

"Meet me in the garden, Tendo, and steel yourself for a shock, this is big news, I will meet you there in a few moments." Waiting until Soun had started hobbling out of the door and runs off to get a bottle of expensive sake he had been saving for special occasion and a 'go' board (having been unable to bring himself to play shogi since that day), and follows Soun out to the garden table.  
{*'Go' is a board game, with some similarities to Checkers*}

"Well friend, what is this news?"

"First a toast, I have been saving this bottle for this day for years now. To friends and family, to those near, and those far away, may they always be in our hearts and with us in spirit. Kampai!"  
{*Kampai = Cheers*}

"Kampai!"

"Now, Tendo, I was really hopin' to cheer you up so, what would you say if I told you that the lightning strike that you caught was actually a very small fraction of one that struck 'He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named'?"

"REALLY?! How is he? Did he survive?"

"I believe so, but those priestesses have him sealed, locked and buried up there by that temple of theirs, with any luck we won't being seeing him again for a long time, if ever! It's better than anything we could have come up with, that's for sure."

"Well then, if not for the aftermath, I would have said it was all worth it, but in light of the cost..."

"I know Tendo, I know... The most solemn celebration we have ever had." Genma puts his arm around his old friend's shoulder and pours them each another drink, "May she live on, in those three lovely daughters of yours."

They both take their drink and yell, "Kampai!"

"We knew ridding ourselves of that great evil would come at a heavy price, I just wish I had been the one who paid that price, not..."

"You almost paid that price too, then where would your girls be? You're gonna have to be strong, for their sakes, they are going to need you, now more than ever before."

"You're right, Saotome. For them!"

"Kampai!"

"Well, you know what they say Tendo, 'You don't get drunk on sake which you do not drink.' So let's drink!"

"KAMPAI!"

"Without wine, even  
beautiful cherry blossoms,  
have small attraction!"

"Good one, Tendo!"

"Kampai!"

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma was heading home from the day's training with his latest instructor, reviewing in his mind what he learned that day, not really paying much attention to his surroundings, until he thought a near-by bush rustled. Years of training kicking in he tenses up and sends out his aura to 'feel out' the area when he heard a whispered tone, "Pssst! Oi! Ranchan!"

"Ucchan, Is that you? What's up? Why are you hiding? Is it a game? Why are you naked? Is it fun? Can I play?"

Ukyo's curiosity got the better of her for a moment, and she almost played along, but then she remembered there was a bigger problem, 'Later!' "Naw, not a game, it's because Ah lost a game, an' lots of um... Oh Ranchan! He took mah clothes, an' th' deed ta th' food cart! Dad's gonna kill meh!"

Ranma is able to wrap his shirt around Ukyo before she throws her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. "Here Ucchan, wear this, and tell me jus' what happened. I promise you, I will take care of it, and MY mom would kill me if I broke my word to a cute girl."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ukyo, wearing Ranma's shirt like a short dress, and clutching his arm, leads him to where the Gambling King had set up his 'shop'. A shirtless six-year-old Ranma gently pulled free from Ukyo's grasp and strode through the crowd of children, sternly staring holes into the large man's head. Ukyo, for her part, swooned at how heroic her 'boyfriend' looked, and with her hands on her cheeks, she dropped to her knees, sitting on her feet, having a hard time keeping herself from 'squeeing'.

Ranma gets to the front of the makeshift 'stage' and still not breaking eye contact with this so-called king, though Ranma did have to admit, the man did look like one of the 'kings' on his cards. "So, you're the guy who's been taking money and clothes from little kids? How dare you make a cute girl cry!" Cracking his knuckles, aura blazing he calmly asks, "So how do you want to do this?"

"Old Maid?"

"You mean, Bakojin?"

"What did you call me?"

Ukyo whispers something into Ranma ear. "OK, Old Maid it is! First things first, if I win, you give her back her clothes, and if you win, I don't kick your butt. What? You thought I would offer you something expensive, like a building?" Ranma's aura was flaring into the visible spectrum even for people who can't normally see them, and the heat from it combining with his cold stare was almost enough to kick off a Hiryo Shoten Ha, if only he knew enough to do the spiral.

Now there's something you should know about the Gambling King, there are reasons why he only plays children, and it's not only because of his poor playing skill, it's also because he is an abject coward. He had seen enough anime to know that if someone was glowing like that and looking to hurt you, it was probably best to avoid combat if at all possible. And so, while these were not the most favorable stakes he could have hoped for, he felt it was the best course of action, after all, he always had more jokers up his sleeve, and in various other locations...

Ranma didn't even need his budding aura reading skills to tell the strange man was cheating, he was as easy to read as a child's manga. So he didn't even react when the old man slipped the joker into his hand as he was drawing his card. 'So that's the game he wants to play, fine then. Take this, Bakojin!' Utilizing one of the few techniques he still remembered from his father, "Look, it's a tengu!" Using the distraction, Ranma swaps out the Joker he was handed, for the rest of the cards in the 'King's' hand, laying all of his cards on the table, "You loose!" The look of shock on the 'King's' face when he saw that the only card he was holding was the joker was priceless, he would have to ask his mother later for a copy of one of the pictures she was sure to have taken. Strange he seemed to be the only one who could hear the rapid fire clicking of her camera somewhere near by, she is getting better at hiding her presence. She did love to think she is taking candid photos of him, not realizing he was just ignoring her. Grabbing Ukyo's clothing he tosses it to her so it lands in a neat pile on her lap. Turning back to the older man, "You might want to watch that cheating, or I'll report you for being a pervert, taking clothes from little kids... now, for their cart!"

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma had won back Ukyo's family cart, the rest of the kids' money, and most of the king's money and clothes. The King himself was rather worried, he had nothing left but his crown and boxers, and this game was for his boxers, and he was not doing well, he had few hidden cards left, and boy would just catch him every time he tried to use one anyway. He was out of options, he knew it, better to quit while he retained some shred of dignity left, so unknowingly taking a page from Genma's play book, The King expertly pulls of the Saotome Final Attack, "RUN AWAY!" Dropping everything he ran, ran as fast as his chubby legs would carry him.

"Hey! Come back here with our property! STOP! Underwear Thief!" Ranma looked around for something to throw, but having already distributed the money back out to the other kids, the only thing left on the stage were the King's clothing, and they stunk, and the deck of cards they had been playing with (including a full deck's worth of Jokers). Not expecting the cards to make a good throwing weapon, but he takes them anyway and ran off after the king. Figuring it couldn't hurt to try anyway, he tried to throw a card at the king. The first card just fluttered all over the place, doing nobody any good. 'Didn't figure...' The next couple cards flew, but went wide. The fourth Joker flew straight and true, hitting the king square in the back, ...and bouncing off of his padded shoulder blades, harmlessly. 'Damn! This is harder than I expected!' He was already gaining on the man easily, but throwing these cards was fun! Ranma focused his ki into the card and threw one last Joker at the man. This time it cut through two of the curls in the man's hair and stuck in a passing tree.

With one last leap, Ranma closed the remaining gap between them, kicking him in the back of the head. As the King crashed to the ground the small boy, who landed on top on him, pulled a ball of twine out of his pocket and used another of the skills he learned from Kyoshi-sensei, Hojojutsu. Ranma began by tying the King's hands behind his back. "Not only are you a scam artist who targets children, a pervert who takes their clothing and a cheater, but on top of all that, you would also weasel out without paying your debts?" After tying the man's hands together, he took the man's boxers and tied his feet together leaving about a half a meter length of twine between each foot. Shoving the man's boxers into his mouth, he uses his handkerchief to blindfold the man and keep his underwear from coming out of his mouth.

He pulled out a brush and on the large man's back he writes, 'I swindle children out of their clothes!'. Flipping the large man over, he writes 'Look at my junk!' on the man's chest and belly. He then woke the 'King' back up, helped him to his feet, and proceeded to kick him in the general direction of town yelling, "EEEEEEK! IT'S A PERVERT!" All of the kids joined in the fun yelling and screaming about perverts as they scatter toward home or hiding places to watch the fun.

Ukyo would be joining in on the yelling but she can't stop laughing, "Serves, ...y'all, ...right!" Ranma scooped her and her clothes up in his arms and headed into the treetops, leaping toward his home, making sure they are not mixed up in the trouble today's villain would soon be in. "So, Ucchan, why haven't you gotten dressed yet?"

Not wanting to mention she was really liking wearing his shirt, almost as much as she was liking being carried like this, she skiped to the other reason, "Well, Ah was wearin' th' yukata y'all gave me, an' it's too hard ta do by mahself, especially out in the open, with people starin' at meh!"

"Well, mom says 'only ugly people should be afraid of being seen', like the King!" They both broke into giggle fits. "But, don't worry, mom will be waiting for us when we get home, she'll help you."

"But, seriously Ranchan, you really saved meh back there, not only from the embarrassment of havin' ta go home nakid, but my dad woulda killed me for losing the food cart!" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Ranma Saotome, yer mah hero!"

They both blush, and Ranma almost faltered a little at the surprise 'attack', "Aw, ain't no problem Ucchan, that's what friends are for, and you're not just a friend, not even just my best friend, but also my girlfriend!" His goofy grin only getting wider as he says the word 'girlfriend'. Ranma didn't want to mention the fact that she was also his 'only' friend, ...so, he didn't.

{*Hojojutsu or Nawajutsu = The traditional Japanese martial art of restraining a person using cord or rope. You also have Kinbaku = Rope bondage, [lit. tight binding] and Kinbaku-bi = lit. The beauty of Tight Binding.*}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Arriving back at the house, Nodoka goes to put away all of the rolls of film she filled up in her attempts to emulate a stalker or a tabloid reporter as the children hip over the wall and into the back yard. Seeing Ranma carrying a barely dressed Ukyo, Nodoka gushed, saying the only thing she can, "My son is becoming soooo manly!"

"Tadaima! Look who came for a visit!"  
{*Tadaima = equivalent to "I'm Home", said sometimes even when alone.*}

"Konichiwa, Saotome-han!"

"Kaa-chan, will you help Ucchan back into her yukata? She was having trouble with it."

"Of course," her smile turning into a devilish grin, "but Ranma-kun, as manly as that is, those kinds of games are better left to when you are older! Now Ukyo-chan, are you staying for lunch?"

"If y'all don't mind..."

"Ukyo-chan, you are ALWAYS welcome here, with us."

"I'd love to!"

"Good then, you two go get a bath and I will start lunch, then we can get you dressed properly."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Ranma-kun, go finish making lunch so I can help your girlfriend get dressed."

Ranma runs off happily yelling, "HAAAAAIIII!"

Nodoka turns back toward a blushing Ukyo, "Well, I hate to break it to you, but your clothes were dirty, and smelled of old man. I can't let you put them back on like that, so I threw them in the wash..."

"Well, ifin it's jus' y'all, I guess Ah don' mind..."

"SO, I am going to have you put this on instead! I picked it up yesterday. It's going to look so cute on you!" Nodoka starts pulling out the parts of a real kimono, and all twelve of the layers that go with it. Ukyo feints.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

When Ukyo came to, she saw that she was already wearing most of the twelve layers of the kimono. "Ah, good, you are awake. This will go much faster now." Nodoka returns to humming as her hands deftly arrange the pieces of the girl's new outfit. "I got it big, so you will be able to wear it for years to come, even as you grow into a young lady."

"But, Saotome-han, wha y'all doin' this fer? Ah've never had such nice things afore."

"Well, my dear, that is precisely why. You are a very special little girl, and you deserve to have nice things, you deserve to look like the pretty girl that you are, and don't let anyone convince you otherwise. Also, it's a lot of fun to play dress-up, ne?! I always wanted to have a daughter to raise beside my son, but my husband didn't think I was worth touching after he had a son... But that's not important, what IS important is that you are my son's precious little girlfriend and I am going to dote on you as if you were my own. Let an old lady have her fun."

"But mah daddy's been teachin' meh 'bout 'Th' Value uh Money', and I know sumffin' like this costs an awful lot."

"Oh fuuu, I got it on sale, twenty-five percent off! Only seven hundred and fifty thousand Yen. But that's not something you need to worry yourself about. Now sit back and let Auntie Nodoka take care of yooof!" Before she could finish, she was cut off as the miniature chef's arms went around her neck as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Ah nevah knew mah mom, she died when Ah was born. But Ah always dreamed it'd feel like this. Sukkya nen!" Nodoka held the crying girl, crying along with her, thinking how nice it would be to have a daughter.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

After lunch Nodoka gathers the children in the living room, "Sit over here children, we need to have a little talk."

"Sure, mom/auntie!" They take a seat in the center of the couch across from her.

"Ranma-kun, I was hoping to wait a few years to have this conversation, but it seems I have little choice. considering your state of dress when you both returned. Before I jump to any conclusions and so I know exactly 'what' conversation we need to be having, please explain to me what happened exactly." Even though she had been hiding, watching and taking pictures of the event, she wanted to hear it from their perspective and make sure she has the whole story.

Ukyo had explained how she had tried to stand up for the kids being cheated out of their allowances, but lost everything too. She then explained how she went looking for Ranma. Ranma took over at this point, explaining how he had come to find Ukyo hiding in the bushes, who promptly started blushing bright crimson again. He explained how he had given her his shirt, she took his hand in response to this. He went on to explain how he had challenged the 'king', caught him cheating, beat him anyway, and how he ran away. Nodoka was swooning over her son's 'manly' actions until he got to the part where he had 'punished' the 'king' for running out on his 'wager', where she was having a hard time stifling a laugh. She had seen most of that, but had not been close enough to be able to hear most of what was being said.

Regaining her composure, Nodoka reassures the children, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble, you both were trying to protect your friends, and I am proud of you both, although getting an adult might have been a good idea, you both showed initiative by being responsible and taking care of your own problems. Now, back to the topic at hand. I understand you both might be curious, and it's fun to be naked, but you should never play these stripping games with adults, and they will be more fun, if you wait to play them until you are older. When you are older, they will be fun things you can do with a 'special someone', (...or when you are really drunk at a party), but it's never a good idea to play games like that with unmanly perverts, like that guy. Many older people will try to take advantage of you adorable children, so you must be careful."

Noticing that their 'talk' was over, they both yell, "HAI!" as they run off to play.

{The moral of this story: Teach your kids about stripping games, before they learn about them on the street, ...from some pervert dressed as a playing card.  
Or if you prefer, 'Fool who play with Card Men soon have cardboard box for wardrobe...'}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Entering her house after Ranma had dropped her off, literally, Ukyo called out to her father, "Tadaima!"

"Ukyo, yer back... Wat th' blazes?! Whutter ya wearin'?"

Ukyo looked sheepishly at the floor, "A kimono..."

"Ah kin SEE that, gurl! Whur'd ja git it?!"

"Saotome-han. She said 'don't worry, it was only seven hundred n' fifty thous..."

"ONLY?! Only?! Do ya have any idea how long it takes us ta make that much money? Months! Ifin ya saved yer allowance fer a hundred years ya still wouldn't have enough!"

Ukyo cowered a bit at that. "Well, go git ready fer bed. Daddy's got thinkin' ta do. ...if ya kin e'en git outa that thing on yer own."

Ukyo headed to her room thinking loudly to her self, 'Ah swear, Ah'm gonna learn ta wear these fancy clothes ifin it kill meh! An' Ah'm gonna be beautiful! Take that stupid old man!'

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Fubuki and Kasumi were sparring in the back yard, Akane had gone with their father to buy more boards for her to break, Maid Guy was probably following Akane protecting her from the shadows and Genma was no where to be found, leaving Nabiki to enjoy the weather. Sitting on a nearby hill she alternated between watching her older sister and older sister-like friend dueling over who gets to cook dinner or some such nonsense, Nabiki did not care, and reading a fantasy novel. Fantasy was not her favorite genera, but since most of the non-fiction in the house was far above her reading level and the Saotome's library was a science fiction free zone, she took what she could get. Apparently, their son was just barely learning to read when he left, so all of the books written only in hiragana or katakana were either far below her level, or belonged to uncle Genma. She once made the mistake of opening one of those books, and that was an experience she did NOT wish to repeat. She saw things, large women, doing ...things, things she wished she could unsee. Things she would not understand completely for many years, things she did not WANT to understand! Things she would hope to be able to forget for many years after that. Thankfully, her karma was good enough that there were no photos of uncle Genma himself! She swore then and there that she never wanted to let her karma drop that low, ever!  
{*Hiragana (feminine) and Katakana (masculine) are the two main 'alphabets' in Japanese. Each character represents a vowel or consonant and vowel combination.*}

Things were rough at first, especially on that first day, when they didn't know if their father would wake up, nor where their mother was. Akane was panicking about 'The Maid Guy' being a pervert, and in walks a girl only a bit older than herself who throws a few darts into her fellow 'maid', calming Akane down some. She looked so cool in her pose and so cute in her little outfit that Nabiki and Kasumi were instantly fascinated with sparkles in their eyes and hands clasped together.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I am Fubuki, the house maid. Don't mind Kogarashi, he can be a bit overzealous, but he means well."

Kasumi was the first to speak up, "I'm Kasumi, this is my younger sister Nabiki, and that is our youngest sister, Akane. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and thank you for calming them down. Things are trying enough without all of the screaming."

"I lost both of my parents about four years ago, so I understand. If there is anything at all you ladies need while you are here, I am at your disposal." Fubuki curtsies gracefully and elegantly.

"Maybe we could impose upon you for a tour? This is a big house and I would hate to get lost trying to find the bathroom or something." The girls had a good giggle at that thought.

"Certainly Goshujin-sama. I went through that exact situation my first few days here, since I wasn't shown around. Follow me please." Fubuki turned to leave the room, and Kasumi turned to her sisters.

"Coming Akane?"

"No!"

"Well, if you'd rather stay in here with him, alone, that's fine with me, but don't come to us when you can't find the potty." Giggling, Nabiki and Kasumi followed the young maid who was waiting for them out in the hallway, with Akane quickly running after them.

"That was the study, and as you ca see, it doesn't get used a lot, at least not anymore, anyway." More giggles followed the subtle joke at Genma's expense.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Akane got bored with the tour, and left after she saw what she felt were the important rooms. She knew where the bathrooms were, the kitchen, the dining room, the TV, all of the rooms that mattered to a six-year-old Akane, if they wanted to go look at rooms filled with statues, paintings and books, let them. She was much more interested in this trophy room, full of weapons, armors, and other interesting artifacts. "Oooo, shiny!"

"Kukuku! Troublesome Goshujin-chan. Little girls should be careful playing with weapons." The scary man(?) suddenly appeared in front of Akane, who promptly screamed.

"I know what I'm doing! I'm a martial artist, you know!"

"Really? Would you like Maid Guy to train you?" He turned to pose and point at himself, trying to look cool.

"NO! I don't wanna learn from a pervert like you! If I want to learn how to put on a dress and look scary, I'll be sure to call you, until then, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Akane turned to leave, having completely forgotten about the sharp looking weapon she was planning to pick up, determined to find something fun to play with.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Fubuki was finishing up the grand tour, returning to the study in which they began, Nabiki was impressed at how expensive everything looked, and Kasumi was amazed at how long it must take to keep it all clean, when they heard a scream. Fubuki turned to run toward the sound, when she was stopped by Kasumi's hand on her arm, her head shaking. Nabiki explained, "That was just 'Kane, she's always like that. You'll run yourself ragged if you run every time she screams."

Kasumi added, "She's a big girl, she can come find us if she needs us, not like she would accept our help with anything anyway. She's a bit, ...high spirited."

"Are you sure?" They both nodded. "If you insist." Shrugging, Fubuki lead them back into the now empty study, and quickly turned to the other two girls with a devilish grin on her face. "Alright, you two ladies ready to see something fun?" They both nodded vigorously. Fubuki turned to a large portrait hanging on the wall and pressed on the side of it, which opened a secret passage. Pulling a lantern out of 'somewhere', she entered the passage, beckoning for the other girls to follow her. In a whispered tone she continued the tour, "I don't think anyone else knows about these passages, this house is very old." Pausing along the way to point out various 'peep' holes and places arrows could be fired from, "The main use of these passages would have been for the estate's servants to come and go unnoticed by the masters and guests. Special guards could also hide in here to watch for problems and take them out with darts and arrows. These tunnels could also be used as an escape route." She opened a door that lead out to the garden, closing the door again she continued down the passage. "Or as a place to hide, and/or store valuables." She stopped again and this time opened a 'trap door' in the floorboards revealing stairs to an almost empty, underground room. "After you, Ladies."

Following the Tendo girls down the stairs, Fubuki stoped once she reached the bottom, pointing out two levers. "This one closes and opens the passage," She closed said passage, "And this one," flipping the lever, opened several panels along the tops of each wall, filling the room with natural light. "Using glass and reflective surfaces, these panels will let in enough light to see by during the day, and they will even collect enough moon and starlight on many nights to let you see down here without an artificial light source." The girls ran around the room, examining the glass tubes and whatever few items were remained from ages past. Most notable of which were the large wooden table, that seemed to be hand-carved, the matching chairs and several, mostly empty crates.

The girls were positively excited, they never dreamed to see something like this in real life, it was right out of one of the mystery stories they were both so fond of. Almost bouncing with excitement, Nabiki suggested, "We should make this our secret clubhouse! No boys allowed!"

Kasumi tacks on to the end of that, "...no boys, for now."

{Of course Nabiki shortens Akane's name to 'Kane as a nickname, since it can mean money! Or 'O-kane' if you want to be polite about it.}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ukyo was running across town, looking for her 'boyfriend'. She was hoping to catch him before he left his training session for the day. She wanted to try something today, and she needed his help to do it.

As she walked up to the training hall she heard Ranma fighting someone, when she got to the main room she saw Ranma doing a back flip, kicking an older man across the room into the far wall. Ranma hoped over to the man and helped him get up. "Well Ranma-kun, I don't believe there is much else we can teach you here. In your six months here you have mastered what takes many a lifetime. I wish you the best in your future studies, I know you will do amazing things."

Ranma bowed to the older man, "Thank you, Kazama-sensei. It was fun, I learned a lot."

Cracking a grin, Kazama-sensei joked, "I believe I just said that. Remember the most important aspect of the art my boy, always have fun. 'One who smiles rather than rages is always the stronger.' Come back and see us again someday, Ranma-kun. I'd love to see what you've learned."

"Hai, sensei, I'd like that."

"Now, it seems as though you have an admirer waiting for you, I won't keep you. Take care my boy."

"You too, sensei." He hopped across the room to stand directly in front of Ukyo, surprising her, "Ucchan! Hi!"

"Ah! Ranchan! Hiya, ya got plans for th' afternoon?"

"Well, I just 'graduated' from another school, so I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that means we will be leaving soon." Ukyo looked as though she was about to cry upon hearing that, "But the good news is that after we do one thing, I am free to spend every moment hanging out with you, doing whatever you want until we leave." Ranma tried to force a smile to cheer his friend up. 'Only a heel makes a girl cry' after all.

"Aaawww, that sucks! Wut am Ah gonna do without cha? You guys are th' best family Ah ever had." Ukyo's cheeks puff out as she pouted.

"Well, we can write letters, talk on the phone, and it's not like we won't see each other again, we can stop in for a visit every time we pass by, or when we get free time. And maybe next time we rent a house you can come stay with us for a while." Ranma pasted a broad, reassuring smile across his face, "Now, come with me, I wanna show you something." At which point he scooped Ukyo up in his arms again and starts jumping from roof to roof toward the mountains and out of town.

"Ah'm REALLY gonna miss this part."

"Well, I have opened up your chakra and other ki pathways, and I have been strengthening your ki every time I carry you like this, so with a bit of practice you will be able to do it on your own."

Ukyo tried to look cross at him, and with little venom in her voice, "Ranma no aho! That's not the point! But thank you." She kissed him on the cheek, "So, what did you want to show me?" Ranma landed in a small clearing well away from town, letting his passenger get her feet back under her so she could stand on her own, eliciting small sigh of disappointment from her.

"Okay, so you remember when we were chasing that pervert a while back, and I was tryin' ta throw his cards at him?"

She noded, "Ya jus' LOVE bringin' up meh being nakid in public, Ah'm startin' ta think y'all got a complex." she spun around sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Your the one who keeps brining up that part of it, I'm startin' to think you just like to be embarrassed!" Sticking his tongue out at her, he gave her the raspberry.

She blushed again, "Maaaybe, but since ya leavin' me, Ah guess ya'll never find out." And stuck her tongue back out again, completely ignoring that clicking sound that had been around so often lately.

"Well, like I was sayin', I threw cards at Bakojin, but the last one, it cut his hair, and stuck in a tree. I've been practicing in secret for a while now, and at first I was able to get good at throwing them, but nuthin' fancy. But then I figured out what I did, differently that last time, and..." Pulling out a card, he charged it with ki and let it fly, slicing a branch off of a nearby tree. "And depending on how I charge it, I can make it do different things. Like this." He threw another, this time at the fallen branch, when the card hit this time there was a small explosion, splitting the branch into so much kindling. "Or this." His third card went about ten meters out and then curved back toward Ukyo, who prepared to dodge when it curves again doing several loops before gently landing back in Ranma's outstretched hand.

Ukyo picked herself up off of the ground where she had fallen due to the imbalance left from her attempted dodge and her lack of needing to do so. "Ayaaaa, Sugoi! Do ya think Ah kin do that with mah kote?"  
{*Kote = the small utensils used to flip Okonomiyaki, or Japanese 'turners'* No, they are NOT spatulas, no matter what anyone says.}  
{*Aya = wow; whoa*}  
{*sugoi = terrible; dreadful; (2) amazing (e.g. of strength); great (e.g. of skills); wonderful; terrific;*}

"I don't see why not, you are already good at throwin' 'um. Both that and the jumping are through manipulating your ki, you have to learn to focus it. Push it out through your focal points, in this case, hands and feet."

"That'd be fun! But first there's somethin' Ah need yer help with. Pa's been mean lately, an' Ah wanted ta try ta make his secret recipe fer sauce, but Ah wanna show him Ah kin do good things without him, Ah wanna do it with Ranchan instead. Let's make a dessert okonomiyaki! Ah nevah git ta eat anythin' sweet at home, before you came Ah nevah had anythin' sweet. Ah jus' want him ta be proud a meh again!"

Ranma reached down and taking her wrist he helped her to her feet from where she had unknowingly been on the ground bowing, begging for his help. "Ucchan, I told ya before, now that I have shown you what I wanted, until mom decides it's time for us to leave, we can do anything you wanna do. Besides, cookin' with you is fun!" Ranma winked at the flustered girl, picked her up in his arms and leaped off into the trees again heading back to his temporary home.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

On the way back to his rented home, Ranma had been thinking about options, so when they walked into the kitchen, "Well, first we need to decide what kind of 'sweet' you want, there are a lot of ways we could make them sweet. We could use different types of fruits, honey, caramel," Ticking off his fingers as he lists items.

"Well, fruit reminds meh uh those crape guys Ah see around, an' papa don't like them, so let's skip that fer now."

"OK, then how about caramel, it's easy to make, and it's a rich flavor. Brown sugar and butter are the main things. So we will leave out the savory items, like cabbage, and meat, then substitute something sweet. We don't want to put too many sweet things in there or it will be too much, and distract from the richness of the caramel. Maybe keep it simple, mix brown sugar into the batter and then drizzle caramel sauce on top and sprinkle lightly with powdered sugar?"

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Summer was coming to a close, and Soun Tendo was not feeling up to returing to his home. Instead he chose to have his girls enroll in the same school Fubuki had been attending, Futaba Elementary School. So it was that Fubuki and the Tendos three were returning from registering, and picking up the uniforms, for their new school. They had planned to stop at the local shopping mall to get more things to decorate their new 'secret clubhouse' when Fubuki insisted they stop and get some ice cream. She told them, "It's important for growing girls to get their daily requirement of chocolate!" Giggling their agreement, they headed into the nearby shop that had caught her eye.

Sitting down with their sundaes, they discussed what else they need to make the room perfect. "Well, Nabiki-chan has been steadily filling the bookshelves we picked up last time we were out, we have some training dummies, our 'cleaning supplies', a TV and VCR, the ice shaver, and those pretty pink balloons and ribbons that Akane made us get."

"DID NOT! That was all your idea, Kasumi!"

"We know Akane-chan, lighten up. We were just teasing you."

"Humph!"

"Alright, so who has suggestions for what else we should get? I want some plushies!"

"We should get some manga too!"

"I want an Easy Bake Oven!"

"I want some videos!"

"Akane raises a good point, what good does the TV and VCR do us if we don't have videos to watch? Let's all go pick some movies and shows! (and a nice pretty cupboard to keep them in)."

Plan in hand, they leave the ice cream shop, all looking forward to the anime they would get to watch during their last days of summer vacation."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ukyo was proud of herself, not only was she able to jump a bit higher now thanks to the practice they did after cooking, but she had helped design a new kind of okonomiyaki, and it was GOOD! She was really hoping her daddy would be proud of her, he had been in such a bad mood for the last year, she wanted to see him smile at her again. It had been so long.

So she was in a good mood when she entered the house, carrying the box containing her new creation. She was just about to shout out 'Tadaima!' when she saw Nodoka's shoes by the door making her even happier. She headed off for the living room to show off what she had made. She was just about to enter the room and run into Nodoka's arms and give her gift to her father, when she heard him say, "Ah jus' can't care fo' her anymore, I offer you our food cart as her dowry... Please take her with you when you leave, as your son's bride!"

Ukyo was shocked, 'Daddy wants ta git rid uh meh!'

"Well Kuonji-san, I can't promise his hand in marriage, as he has a potential iinazuke, several in fact, and I won't force his decision. It's up to him to choose his future bride. But if nothing else she could always be his concubine!" Nodoka gets a bit of a grin thinking about it.

Ukyo drops her package in shock and ranout of the house and into the night. 'Ah cain't believe him! Payin' someone ta take me away! Am Ah not good enough? Doesn't he care? How could he?! Papa no Aho! Well, at least it was Auntie Nodoka, and Ranchan, he was sellin' meh to, but still! Pa wanted meh ta be Ranchan's wife. Auntie Nodoka said I should be his 'con-cue-pine', well then, since auntie is nice and papa is mean, Ah will be th' best concupine ta' Ranchan Ah kin be! N' Ah will come back when I am good at it, and stick him with all my concupine quills! Mean old papa!' Satisfied with her logic, Ukyo looked around trying to figure out where she was, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and was now pretty lost.  
{*Aho = Kansai-ben form of 'baka' - idiot/stupid/fool/etc.*}  
{*Concupine = cross between a concubine and a porcupine that Ukyo's mind came up with since she has no idea what a 'concubine' is, she did the best she could. is this foreshadowing? or just a one-off joke? The world may never know...*}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nodoka was surprised, to say the least, she knew her son was manly but this is a bit unusual given the situation. "You do realize that we live on the road, we only stop in towns long enough to train at a school, then we wander and train whereever we can, this isn't an easy life."

The older chef looked serious at that for a moment, but was not deterred, "Ah understand, but ya seem ta truly care fo' her, an' ya are so good with kids, an' there is one more factor. She may have told ya about her mother, she died givin' birth ta Ukyo, and th' only other family Ah got left is estranged, we ain't talked in generations. We kept th' family art, our very history, alive, while they forsook it fo' money and business. Our side uh th' family did everything we could ta' keep our traditions alive, an' now my little Ukyo is th' last one. Ah have little time left, an' Ah need someone ta' care uh meh legacy, and y'all seem like people who honor tradition! Ah've seen th' way she looks comin' home after visiting yer house, an' she's nevah been happier. Ah won't be able ta' care fo' mahself fo' much longer, let alone a child. Ah need ta' check muhself inta a hospital, but Ah couldn't do that before Ah found someone ta' look after mah girl! PLEASE! Ah'm beggin' ya, look after my daughter! Encourage her ta' keep our traditions alive, Ah'll give ya anything Ah have!" He doesn't even look up from where he was prostrating himself, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Ah don't want mah girl to grow up an orphan, please give her a family!"

Reaching down to take his hand, "Raise yourself, your feelings have reached me, there is no way I can refuse such a request. I can't leave such a sweet girl to be left alone. I promise you, I will look after her as if she were my own!"

"OH THANK YA, Saotome-Sama! Th' gods will surely grace ya' fer honorin' this dyin' man's last request, as I said, take anything you want, all that I own is yours!"

"I will make arrangements to have her things moved along with ours when the movers come to pack up our house. Let them know what belongs to her. We will be leaving tomorrow."

"Ah jus' hope she kin forgive me. Please, don' tell her Ah am dying. Wait 'til she is old enough ta understand better. Better she be mad at me so she leaves, than sad an' refusin' ta go."

"I think she would understand better than you think, but I will honor your request."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ukyo was not doing well, she felt her father had kicked her to the curb, and now she was lost. Collapsing to the ground she couldn't stop the tears from flowing, but it didn't matter, none of it mattered, the only thing that mattered now was Ranma, the one who was always there to save her, she felt like she could even feel his presence there comforting her, protecting her even now. "Hey Ucchan! What happened? You ran right by me."

"Oh Ranchan! Yer always there when Ah need ja!" She grabed Ranma in a bear hug, cried into his chest again and spilled her guts as he carried her back to his house.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nodoka was feeling a bit guilty as she returned home. On the one hand, should couldn't be happier about having Ukyo along on their trip, Ranma needed friends his own age, and her being the sweet, obedient, and adorable 'daughter' she had always wanted certainly made it easier. 'We will need to work on her dialect though, I don't want Ranma picking that up.' On the other hand, she hated that it was due to such a tragic event. Feeling joy as a result of other's misfortune just tore her up in side, even if only indirectly. 'So many children losing their parents, ...no one that young should have to feel that kind of misery.'

So caught up in her inner turmoil she failed to even notice the children enter the house, let alone have any thoughts of how manly her son looked carrying a disheveled Ukyo. "Hi kaa-chan." *poke*

Nodoka jumped at the sudden stimuli, almost knocking over the table, "AH! Oh, children, come, sit down, we have some things we need to talk about." The two youths took their places across from her and waited for her to continue, "First off, Ukyo's father is no longer able to take care of her," she winced at the hurt look that flashed across Ukyo's tiny face, "So we will be adopting her into our family, and she will be coming with us. Second, we will be leaving in the morning, so get a good night's rest. Ranma-kun, be a dear and get the bath ready, we will be along momentarily."

"Hai, kaa-chan!" The boy ran off to do what was requested of him.

"So, he paid y'all ta take me away, did he?"

"No, he didn't pay me. I didn't accept anything for myself, the only things we will take from there will be for you. I made arrangements to have the movers pick up your things in the morning, and they will be waiting for you in our next place."

Ukyo could not hold back her angry tears any longer, "AH DON'T WANT ANYTHIN' FROM HIM!"

"Now don't be like that, Ukyo-chan, he is doing this because he loves you, and he wants you to be happy. By the way, we found your dessert. We both thought it was wonderful!"

*Sniff* "Really?"

"Truly. Now, let's go get a bath, and get you two ready for bed. I promise you, you will never be alone for long."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

After their bath, Nodoka was helping Ukyo dry off when she asked, "Auntie Nodoka, is 'concupine' better than 'girlfriend'?"

"Oh yes dear, it's even better than a wife in many ways, a wife is chosen out of duty, a concubine is taken out of love." She then muttered under her breath, "At least they aren't neglected like a wife!"

"Then THAT'S what AH wanna be then!" pride and determination plainly written on her face, "Auntie Nodoka?" Getting very shy, she waited for a nod before asking, "Can Ah call ya, 'mom', too?"

"OH, HAPPY DAY!" Nodoka dropped down to her knees and hugged the girl, joyful tears coming from her eyes.

"So, is that a 'yes' then?"

Nodoka nodded vigorously. "Yes dear, I would be honored! You have made one of my dreams come true."

Returning the hug, little Ukyo sputtered out between her sobs, "Thank you, Okaa-sama!"

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

EPILOGUE

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The Legend of Ranma began early that summer, evolving and changing with each telling (and blending with popular manga of the time), growing for decades to come. The story of the shirtless boy with seven wounds, who strolled in, covered in flames that didn't burn, surrounded by naked girls clutching him! Who saved the village children from 'The Curse of the Evil Demon King'! After shaking off his 'groupies' he first humiliated the Demon King, making him look like a fool, and then he beat him so badly he exploded all over. Kids would continue to claim to have artifacts from the legend for decades, some keeping them to show off, others trying to trade them for toys and other prizes.

"This is a piece of the king's crown!"  
"That's just a rock!"

"I have a piece of his shirt!"  
"He didn't wear a shirt! It's not called the 'Legend of the Shirtless Boy' ironically, you know!"  
"It was from his pants then!"

"All the girls want him, and all the boys want to be him (even some of the boys wanted him)!"

"I got a lock of his hair!"  
"That's from your brother! It's not even the right color!"

"He was on a quest to learn every martial art in the world!"

"He had to defeat his brother, to save his girlfriend!"  
"But, didn't he have a whole bunch of naked girls following him?"  
"Those weren't his true loves."  
"True love? His 'true love' was adventure! He was an adventuring space pirate!"  
"Space Pirate?! Don't be ridicules! How is that even possible?"

"He was the manliest boy in the world!"  
{...apparently Nodoka helped spread a few of these rumors herself}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

EPILOGUE NUMBER TWO

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

A few months later, the two children were leaving their campsite to collect water one evening, when Ukyo turned to Ranma and wondered aloud, "Ranchama, Ah er, I am startin' ta think I need ta git mu-MY hearin' checked. Evah since we met, Ah - I keep hearin' a clickin' noise, an' it's getting' worse."

"Oh? I barely even notice it anymore, don't worry about it, there's nuthin' wrong with you, that's just mom, and her 'hobby'. She's always takin' pictures of me. Ever since I was born, she has been using dozens of rolls of film a day. I'll bet she has a whole warehouse full of pictures by now."

Ukyo's hands slapped her face as her mouth became a large 'O' shape, doing her best impression of a child from a movie that will not be made for many years to come. "Oh my! So all those times? And some of them we waz bathin' an' that time with th' king, and those times Ah kissed you... Oh, Ah'm SO embarrassed!"

"Well, since you always seem so happy when you are embarrassed, I will just say, 'I'm happy for you'." Sticking his tongue out he turned to face his companion, making silly gestures at her.

"Oh, stop, you silly." she embarrassingly stammered.

Putting his arm around her shoulder he lead her off toward the spring.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

End. Act 00, Part 02.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

MORE AUTHOR'S NOTES

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

First off, thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed Chapter 2.

Some of you may be wondering why I chose to give Ukyo and her father somewhat 'southern' drawls. They are from the region around Osaka, called Kansai. The people of this area speak a somewhat different dialect of Japanese called Kansai-ben (-ben means dialect) or sometimes referred to as Osaka-ben. The accent pitch is different, the vowels are stronger and many words are different, for example for 'idiot', instead of 'baka' they say 'aho', or another in Tokyo-ben "cho" is a slang term for "very" but in Kansai-ben it is a shortened form of Chotto (a little), so 'Chotto Matte' (wait a little) would be 'Cho Matte' which sounds strange to someone from Tokyo (Very Wait!). There are a lot of changes including more use of honorific speech (polite language). So, many people, when translating, give people who speak with a Kansai-ben a southern accent due to the dialects having similar traits. For those of you who don't care for it, or for my way of doing it (I don't blame you, it can be hard to read, and I am not that good at it), have no fear, it won't last long, the more time she spends away from there to more it will fade. Although for some people, it comes back when they get upset/stressed.

This chapter ended up a lot longer than the first one, and I hope it is 'better'. Each chapter will be as long as it needs to be to tell the story of the time period it is to cover in Act 0, though I am hoping to stay closer to this length rather than the first one, which was more of an intro. Each one intending to cover the more important events in this twelve year span of time. Chapters one to two had a two year gap, and chapters two to three will have a four or six year gap, I think.

I don't want to ask for C&C etc. because it feels like I am begging, so I won't... But it IS appreciated none-the-less. ;)

Now, stay tuned for my first Omake, based loosely on the 'S.P.E.C.I.A.L.' system of FallOut fame.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

OMAKE  
The Art of Perks

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

A six year old Ranma and his mother are hiking though the woods, each carrying large, well organized packs on their backs.

"Life sure has gotten easier since we took the Pack Rat and Strong Back perks."

"Yes, it is nice to have more camping gear, and more manly outfits for you to wear for the ladies."

"Yeah, yeah, I just wish you have let me take them sooner, and not made me take the Kamasutra Master and Lady Killer perks first, besides, I wanted Action Boy first!"

"It's because you need to practice it, I mean I never see you with a girl your own age."

"Oh mom! We are always traveling, and, you know, I'm six!"

"That's no excuse! All of the ladies I talk to think you are the most adorable little man they have ever seen. Well, we will reach the Osaka region soon where we will search for the Kazama School, I want you to play with at least one girl while we are there."

Tired of this line of talk, Ranma sighs, "Yes, Mother."

A village slowly comes into view, and they hear the hustle and bustle of the market district and shouts from soon to be nearby vendors. Ranma is, of course, attracted to the food stalls.

"OKONOMIYAKI! Get your fresh okonomiyaki here! Best in Osaka, possibly all of Japan!"

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

END OMAKE

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

*CHARACTERS USED*

{Here I will list all of the non-Ranma characters used in the chapter and where they are from.}

Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the Title character from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Fubuki - The future 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy  
The 'Diabolical Priestess' (as well as the other miko and Kami-sama from that temple) - Maid Guy, as well.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-


	3. Chapter 03 - The Art of Getting Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the ides for this chapter didn't work out the way I had planned. More scenes found there way in, it got too long, and had to be broken up. It's still too long, but what can you do? ;)  
> I hope you all enjoy it.

  
Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
  
Act 0 Part 03  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Most of the characters and other elements are owned by people who are not me, though I did make up a few here and there... but none of the main ones. Many talented people, and a few faceless corporations, such as Rumiko Takahashi and Sega respectively, own the rest  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
First off, thanks for reading; I hope you have enjoyed it so far. This chapter is going to have a slightly different format, where I intended to have a time skip and then do a chapter and have another time skip, but for this chapter instead of one giant leap through time, we will be having one chapter full of smaller skips, covering a bit larger period of time.  
  
I just learned I had major issues with the last chapter, and sometimes only half of it was loaded, and other times it got halfway and started over... I am sorry, I believe I have it fixed now... I will attempt to pay more attention when I post from now on. That is what I get for assuming it will work correctly... Again, sorry.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
GLOSSARY (from the last chapter)  
  
  
Kanji = The first writing system in Japan, made up of characters borrowed from the Chinese  
Hiragana (feminine) and Katakana (masculine) are the two main 'alphabets' in Japanese. Each character represents a vowel or consonant and vowel combination  
  
Baka = stupid/idiot/fool/etc  
Aho = Kansai-ben form of 'baka'  
Bakojiin = Stupid Old Man - a portmanteau word Nodoka made up for the game of 'Old Maid'  
  
Boku = one of many ways to say "I/me" and is considered a 'masculine' form  
  
Oshou = (4) master (of one's art, trade, etc.)  
  
Kuso = Expletive word for fecal matter; AKA 'Crap'  
  
Okonomiyaki = long story short, Japanese Style Pancake/Pizza-like food  
  
Moe - pronounced [moh-ay] - a manga and anime slang term meaning something like cute, wiki "Moe_(slang)" if you want to know more  
  
Konichiwa = Good 'Afternoon', said from about 10am until evening  
  
Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu = 'I am in your care', or 'Please take care of me' - is said at the end of sentences when meeting someone or making a request  
  
Douzo meshiagare = Enjoy your meal; said by the cook  
Itadakimasu = Said before you start eating, lit. 'I humbly receive'  
Gochisosama (deshita <\- added when being formal) - said after you finish eating  
  
Suki ya nen or sukkya nen = Kansai-ben for 'I love you'  
  
Maido Ookini = Kansai-ben form of Arigato or Thank You. Maido (here) means 'every time' and 'Ookini' means 'Thanks'  
  
Miko = Shrine Maiden/Priestess  
  
Kimono = A traditional article of Japanese clothing, similar to a robe  
Yukata = A light cotton robe like outfit, like a less formal kimono  
Hakama = Another piece of traditional clothing. They are worn over top of a kimono, from the waist down  
Zori = traditional sandals, similar to flip-flops  
  
Moshi-Moshi = "Hello" on the phone (and to get someone's attention in other places)  
  
Kaji = housework; domestic chores; family affairs; household matters;  
  
Ken = Fist  
  
Ryu = Style, particularly a martial arts style  
  
Kajiken (or Kaji-ken) = Named by Kasumi, Genma's new housework related style, for training maids and butlers, the Household Fist  
  
Go = is a board game, with some similarities to Checkers (many other uses for this term too, like the #5)  
  
Kampai = Cheers!  
  
Hojojutsu or Nawajutsu = The traditional Japanese martial art of restraining a person using cord or rope  
Kinbaku = Rope bondage, [lit. tight binding] and  
Kinbaku-bi = lit. The beauty of Tight Binding  
  
Tadaima = equivalent to "I'm Home", said sometimes even when alone  
  
Kote = Okonomiyaki Turner, the small baker's peels. (what most people incorrectly call a 'spatula')  
  
Aya = wow; whoa  
Sugoi = terrible; dreadful; (2) amazing (e.g. of strength); great (e.g. of skills); wonderful; terrific;  
  
-Han = Kansai-ben form of -San  
-chama = a combination of the honorifics -chan and -sama  
-tama = childlike, cutesy way of saying -sama  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
CHAPTER 03  
The Art of Getting Lost  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After having left the only home she had ever known, Ukyo's emotions were twirling around, most of them conflicting with the others. She was hurt yet thrilled, angry yet happy, nervous yet excited, proud yet humiliated, resentful yet thankful, comfortable yet awkward, unlucky yet fortunate... And she was having a very difficult time trying to wrap her young mind around it all. So much had happened over the last few days since she left her home and everything she had ever known. It was not like she did not enjoy her new traveling companions, far from it, and if this was how the old man wanted it, then FINE! She did not want anything to do with him anyway! She was going to do everything she could, to be as unlike him as she was able. He wanted to treat her like a boy, she would be as girlie as she could, she did not even want to sound like him! A real man would not abandon his child! If she were going to emulate anyone it would be Ranchama and okaa-sama, they were just so incredible, about everything. They were so nice, and Ranchama had saved her so many times. They gave her nice clothes, and even took her in when she had 'been abandoned' by her so-called 'father'. And despite living the lives of wanderers, they were always so happy and full of life. It was a joy simply to be around them, she could not help but to smile whenever she saw either of them. The only time she could really stew on her misery was when she was alone, and luckily for her, she had not had much alone time since they had left.  
  
 --- Ukyo had awoken to a woman's voice shouting "Ohaio-gozaimasu!", it was still dark and she was not sure where she was, and all of a sudden her pillow started to move...  
  
 "Whatcha doin' on this side of the tent, Ucchan?"  
  
 "Oh, uh, Ranchama! I guess you were warm." A sly grin crept across her face as she hoped to cover her embarrassment to avoid the ribbing that usually accompanied it.  
  
 "-Chama? what's that about?"  
  
 Looking at the floor, she clasped her hands behind her back, "Well, Ah owe ya everythin'! Ya deserve th' respect uh -sama, but yer too cute not to use -chan, so Ah'm usin' both! Ah could call ya 'Rantama' ifin ya prefer..." Seeing that she had gotten him embarrassed as well, she adds, "Or do ya think Ah should always be completely formal with ya, Ranma Saotome-sama? 'Cause fer ya, Ah will."  
  
 Blushing a bit at that, "Well, whatever makes you happy, but I told you before, that you don't owe me, or us even, anything at all, Ucchan. We are friends, and friends take care of each other. I will always be there to look out for you, whenever possible. Now let's go get cleaned up and make breakfast. We got a long hike to go to get to Iga from here."  
  
 "HAI, Ranchama!"  
  
 Ranma rolls his eyes as they exit the tent to prepare for the coming day.  
  
 Outside of the tent, Nodoka was preparing breakfast, enjoying the sound of children.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 They ate together, they trained together, they bathed together and on cold nights, they even slept together. For Ukyo it was truly indescribable, the feeling of being around such a warm and loving family. Her father had never been like that, always so cold and distant. She had always assumed that he was worried about money and sad about her mom dying, but apparently she had been mistaken, he just didn't want her around! 'But Ranchama and okaa-sama want meh around, they're happy ta take care of meh, an' LIKE bein' 'round meh! Ah swear Ah will dedicate mah life ta takin' care uh them! Ah will repay their kindness if it costs meh mah life!'  
  
 Returning to camp after her bit of 'alone time' behind a tree, resolve firmly set in place, she quietly walked over to Nodoka, and gave it her best attempt at making sad puppy dog eyes, her eyes got large enough to almost be an anime character, "Kaaaa-saamaaa, could juh he'p meh, pleeease?"  
  
 "Certainly child, what do you need?"  
  
 "Ah don' wanna sound like Ah'm from Osaka anymore. Please, he'p m-mE ta speak with a Tokyo-ben. Ya said a concupine should be uh elegant lady, so ta be th' best Ah-I can't sound like a hick!"  
  
 "I see, well, of course I will help you, we can work on it during sparing, along with our other subjects. Now that we are in Iga, we begin sparing again tomorrow."  
  
 "Ah was kinda hopin' we could work on it in private, it's embarrassin' ta work on in front of Ranchama." She blushes and looked away.  
  
 "Well, we don't exactly have much privacy like this, but I will help you as discretely as I can, and when we leave here, we will head to Kyoto, where we can enroll you for training in an okiya, where you can get training as a Maiko to become a Geisha. They will train you in all of the traditional arts, conversation, singing, dancing, dress, make-up, games, serving, tea ceremony, and more. I have heard of a muay thai master there, maybe Ranma-kun can train with him while you are there."  
{*Okiya = Lodging for Meiko and Geisha, during their contracted period, or 'nenki'. This is the first step toward becoming a geisha, where they begin training as a Meiko. Kyoto is the only place left children under eighteen can still train, and even then typically don't start until age fifteen in modern age*}  
{*Geisha/Geiko = literally 'Art Person/Girl or Artist', entertainers, and hostesses, much like Bards. Geisha do NOT perform sex acts for money, see Joro*}  
{*Maiko = Geisha in training, literally 'dance child/girl', also called 'hangyoku' [half-jewel] because they would get half the pay of a geisha, or even O-Shaku, which means 'one who pours [booze]'; early Maiko are called Minarai, lit. 'learning by watching'*}  
{*Joro = Prostitute, many called themselves 'geisha girls' to soldiers in WWII*}  
  
 "But aren't geisha, bad ladies of the evening?" Little Ukyo looked confused and a little scared at the implications in her head, was she going to be abandoned to an even worse fate?  
  
 "No dear, you are thinking of joro, geisha are artists, musicians, dancers, hostesses, entertainers of all kinds, they don't do the same kind of 'entertaining' at all. They are like sophisticated pop idols, with many more skills."  
  
 Ukyo's eyes had lit up a little bit at this, "So yer not tryin' ta sell meh off too? Ya won't jus' leave meh theyur?"  
  
 Nodoka would have laughed if she didn't know that would only hurt the child further, instead, she went for a warm smile, "As if you could get rid of us that easily! I won't even let them keep you overnight, we can't let your standard education fall behind while you are studying 'extracurriculars'." Nodoka pulls her into an embrace, "I will never 'abandon' you, not even long after you are tired of me. You will always be a part of this family, and we will always be here for you. Even if you choose to leave us, you will always be welcomed back."  
  
 Ukyo returned the embrace, "Thank ya, Okaa-sama! Ah think Ah'd like that."  
  
 "We can start now, repeat after me, 'Thank you, I think that I would like that'."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The next morning found the trio preparing for their first morning training session as a 'family'. "This afternoon we will try to find the legendary ninjutsu training ground here in Iga, but first, let's work the kinks out of our bodies from the hike. Ranma-kun, are you ready, would you be so kind as to lead us in our morning workout?"  
  
 "Hai, kaa-chan!" Ranma took his position facing the two women in his life and began leading them through their pre-breakfast workout. It started with some simple stretches, and moved up to some simple kata.  
  
 Whispering back and forth, "Okaa-sama, do ya-you, really train under Ranchama? Is he your instructor?"  
  
 "Not exactly, we learn from each other, I study the books and scrolls we brought with us, and train with some masters, and I teach that to Ranma-kun, while he has trained with my husband, and under different masters, and he teaches that to me. But he has always lead our morning warm-ups, since he has the most experience with it, and he is good at coming up with ways to work things into the routine. And of course I teach him the fundamentals of a formal education, it would not do to have my son, nor my 'daughter', growing-up ignorant of the world."  
  
 Blushing a bit at being called her 'daughter', Ukyo was amazed, "Wow, he really teaches ya-you? Ah-I always figured he was jus' tryin' ta-to, impress me when he said he was better than y-you in th' art."  
  
 "Well, he's not better at everything, yet, but my biggest advantage is my reach, and yet, he still makes that not matter most of the time. Once he gets older, I will lose that advantage too, so I am sure it won't be long before he is better than me at everything. And truly, shouldn't that be every parent's goal?"  
  
 "You two here to train, or gossip?"  
  
 "Well, we are about done with the warm-ups, so I imagine you are about to find out."  
  
 As if to emphasize this point, Ranma finished the light kata that they had been attempting to mimic, and turned to them with a bow, "Okay, I feel pretty loose, how about you two?" He waited for their nods of ascension before continuing, "I think we have time for some light sparring before the breakfast rice is ready, so I want to try something different today, since we have this opportunity. I would like the both of you to attack me, this will do two things, the first will be to give me a tougher sparring practice and it will also help us develop teamwork."  
  
 "It looks like we might have a chance today, Ukyo-chan, let's teach my son not to take us 'girls' too lightly!"  
  
 "Damn right!"  
  
 "Good attitude, but young ladies shouldn't use that kind of language. Now let's go!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nabiki had recently discovered a new (to her) genre of entertainment, Mysteries! And to a lesser extent, detective stories. While she enjoyed the time she spent playing and training with her sisters, reading was special. It let her tune out the world around her and focus on the world that existed only inside of her head. And mysteries were the best, they were like a puzzle in story form, and she just loved to try and figure out where the pieces fit.  
  
 She longed to find mysteries of her own to solve. To be the hero who uses her observation skills and intellect to solve problems, save people and stop the 'bad guys'. She wanted ...the right tools! She ran off to find Fubuki, time to plan a trip to the mall!  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Deep in the heart of the Iga Provence, Nodoka and her charges located what they had been looking for, a ninjutsu master, the woman known as the Silent Stalker of the Fuma Clan, Shinoko Kotaro. Well, truth be told, she had located them. They had been asking around for an instructor all over the Iga Provence, the birthplace of Haiku and Ninjutsu. Returning to their camp Ranma started a fire, Nodoka prepared the teakettle and Ukyo started washing the vegetables.  
  
 "So, you have been looking for a ninjutsu instructor. I have been watching you for some time." The feminine voice came from nowhere, yet everywhere. The trio tensed, awaiting an attack.  
  
 "She's good!"  
  
 "So, to whom do we have the 'honor'?"  
   
 "I have come to test you."  
  
 Shuriken began flying in every direction, seemingly coming from nowhere, and everywhere. As the three began dodging and snatching shuriken out of the air and pocketing them, an amused laugh permeated the area.  
  
 Ranma extended his battle aura, 'feeling out' his surroundings, sensing the ki of every living thing within his limited range. Ranma noticed there was an area with a distinct lack of ki. Ranma snatched another handful of shuriken out of the air, charged them with his own ki, and unleashed them toward the 'dead zone'.  
  
 The shuriken sliced through the tree, causing it to fall over, away from the camp. A motion is seen from the tree as it falls, and then, as if by magic, the laughing woman was standing before them, with long black hair, tied back in a beaded ponytail, thigh-high boots, a woven metallic bodysuit, fingerless gloves, and a deep purple top exposing a lot of cleavage with a VERY large Fuma Shuriken on her back. "Good job! You pass. Nodoka and Ranma Saotome, and Ukyo Kuonji, I am your new instructor, Shinoko Kotaro, of the Fuma Clan. Normally we would not train anyone outside of our clan, but I am willing for two reasons, the main one being, that you intrigue me. The other is our clan has fallen on hard times, the political peace of late has limited their need of us, you said you were paying well, and I would rather train someone who is honorable than to kill for those who are without."  
{*Fuma Shuriken = a fictional weapon, supposedly used by the Fuma Clan Ninja, that can range from a basketball in size to a large person, they are used for melee, shields, and throwing weapons, and can be thrown like a boomerang. Many have a handle in the center to grip them, which allowed them to be used like a staff.*}  
  
 "Willingness to do without, rather than compromise your principals, it sounds like we have a deal. It would be an honor for me to help you maintain your ideals. Train us well and I would be happy to help 'sponsor' your clan, you can work for my family. In fact, I believe, if his letters are to be believed, my husband is training 'Ninja Maids', perhaps one of your people could get some firsthand information for me for a bonus. If true, maybe one of you can help him with his lesson plans for another. I am not asking you to give him any of your clan secrets, just that you may give him pointers in whatever he is creating."  
  
 Yen signs flashed in the woman's eyes for a moment before she continued, "Yes, I do believe that can be arranged, we wouldn't want my clan to get rusty after all."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Sitting in her recently acquired 'office' (really it was not unlike a homemade lemon-aid stand, sitting on a corner of the Saotome's yard) Nabiki read her latest light novel, a ghost story about a rich girl being haunted by her grandmother, who wants her necklace back. Nabiki assumed it was the girl's boyfriend, who will run off with the necklace and leave her. "Boys! Who needs them?" Being all of eight years old, Nabiki did not think she would ever have much use for boys, at least beyond clients or subjects. Speak of a devil and they will appear. About that same time, up walked a tall boy, a bit older than her, with a mop of dirty blond hair, a long green t-shirt, and brown bell-bottom pants.  
  
 "Like, you're the detective, right?" She nodded calmly, "You gotta help me, my manga was stolen!"  
  
 "Why don't you buy another one?"  
  
 "I can't, it was a January nineteen sixty nine 'Big Comic', with the first chapter of Golgo thirteen! I can't afford to get another one, and I haven't even read it yet!"  
  
 "Okay, tell me exactly what happened."  
  
 "I went to 'Comiket' with my life savings, ten thousand yen! Looking through the displays, I saw it there, locked in its case, and I just had to have it. There are only three left in the world, you know! Like, as I was leaving to get sandwiches when a giant frog in a doctor's outfit jumped out and tried to take my manga. I was able to get away, and hide in the food area, but it found me again. I was able to escape a second time, when I saw Takao Saito giving autographs! So I got in line to have my book signed! After getting it signed I was leaving, glad to be heading home. Like, as soon as I got to the exit, Doctor Frog opened the door from the other side, snarling, growling and grabbing for my manga again! It backed me into a corner, and its tongue shot out and grabbed my comic and it ate it!"  
  
 "It ate it? How am I supposed to get it back if it ate it?"  
  
 "Well, it was like, wrapped in plastic, it pulled it out of its mouth, and ran off."  
  
 "Ewww! So it didn't really eat it at least." Shaking her head for a moment, she recovered, "Have no fear, The Nabiki Tendo Detective Agency is on the case! I get five hundred yen a day, plus expenses, including extra for anything disgusting I have to touch. Now let's return to the scene of the crime and look for clues!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 While they had been looking for clues at Comikit, a second copy of the first printing was also stolen, leaving only one left, owned by one of the vendors, and people had begun to offer more and more for it, the current bid was over one million yen. Nabiki felt she was ready to solve the case, she pulled the scruffy boy aside and began to make her plan.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The taller boy came rolling in on a wagon full of comic books, while Nabiki turned to those who were bidding, and said, "Worry not people, we found another copy!" Turning to the vendor she added, "Now you won't have to sell yours, we know you didn't want to. This boy remembered his father had given him a copy as a child and it's been in the attic until today."  
  
 "Like, let's start the bidding over here, do I hear twenty thousand? I have twenty, do I hear thirty? ..."  
  
 The boy held up the 'newly discovered' manga, quickly raising the price in the bidding war. The 'Doctor Frog' swung in over his head, grabbing the manga, and making a run for it. As the giant frog-man was escaping, Nabiki pressed a button on a remote she was holding, and the 'manga' exploded, trapping the culprit in used chewing gum.  
  
 "How could you? How could you blow up a first printing?!?!?!?"  
  
 "Like, we didn't, it was a fake, with a bubble gum bomb inside, and you fell for it, Doctor Croaked!"  
  
 "Now, let's see if I was right about who you really are..." Nabiki removed his mask, revealing the manga vendor, "I knew it, you took the other copies so yours would be worth more, and then you were going to make a small fortune."  
  
 "...and I'd have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids! ...wait, shouldn't you have a pet of some kind?"  
  
 "Like, he's home sick today."  
  
 Nabiki searched through the costume and found the two missing manga. She returned the signed copy to her 'client'. "Here you go. What was your name again?"  
  
 "Oh, it's like, Shagi, see ya, and thanks!"  
  
 "You're welcome; I'll be sending you my bill." Then Nabiki headed off to find the vendor who had been robbed, to return their formerly missing manga. 'Maybe I'll get a reward for returning it.' Nabiki grinned at the thought.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After a few days in Kyoto, mostly sightseeing, Nodoka found an Okiya that was willing to accept Ukyo as a trainee, even though she would not be becoming a geisha for them. Some were afraid she was being groomed to be a prostitute, while others refused due to her young age, and others still refused because Nodoka didn't want them to keep her overnight, but this one had been willing, assuming she would be able to pass the interview. "Ukyo-chan, are you sure this is what you want to train in while we are here?"  
  
 "Hai, Okaa-sama! If this'll help me- ta-to be a more elegant lady, an' a better concupine fer Ranchama, then there is very little in this world that I want more. Ah-I want to be the best concupine for Ranchama I kin be!"  
  
 "Okay then, They are going to take you in here and ask you some questions, be honest, and I am sure they will accept you. We will be waiting for you, right here." They both pulled the girl into a group hug, and kiss one of her cheeks.  
  
 "I'll be rooting for you Ucchan, I know you can do it!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Entering the building, Ukyo met the headmistress, who asked her to sit down.  
  
 "So, why is it you want training here?"  
  
 "Well, Ah-I don't wanna be a geisha, Ah-I wanna broaden mah education and Ah-I jus' wanna be better able ta take care uh Ranchama, Ah-I'm gonna be his concupine in th' future, and he's gonna give meh a big smooch, an' tell meh Ah'm th most important person in th whole wide world! And we're gonna live happily ever after!"  
  
 "So you are not going to be a Joro are you?"  
  
 "Okaa-sama'd nevah allow that, an' either way, there's only one boy Ah-I will ever want, an' Ah-I will follow him fer th' rest uh ma-MY life." she declares proudly, pride leaking from every word.  
  
 "You're not planning to call yourself a geisha are you?"  
  
 "Oh no, Ah-I'm gonna be a Concupine! But when ya think elegance, geisha are the first thing that comes to mind, and I want ta be elegant."  
  
 The woman chuckles a bit at that. "Normally we wouldn't take someone who wasn't planning to work for us, but I will make an exception for you, because you are just so darn cute, and the Saotomes used to be really good clients of ours some time ago. This training will not be easy for you, there is a lot to cover, and we have little time to get to it all, especially if you are to return to your family each night. Be back here first thing in the morning, and be prepared for hell. Oh, and don't ever tell anyone where you learned this."  
  
 "-I don' care how hard it'll be, if it's for Ranchama, I will do anything! -I Promise!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Akane was not happy, not that that was anything new these days, but this day had been worse than usual. She was on a 'vacation' with her newly extended 'family', to some place called Ryugenzawa. 'Training' they said, "HA!" 'What kind of training can you do in a foggy swamp? This place is the pits,' it reminded her more of the swamp planet from that American space movie, about that warrior monk with the fancy glowing katana, when he trained with the old green master. 'And if that wasn't bad enough, they brought that perverted monstrosity in a maid's dress to 'watch out for me'. Well, I showed them! I made a mess for him to clean up, and got away when he was busy! But, where am I? Oh well, it doesn't matter, as long as I am away from That Thing!' Akane wanders off, looking for something to play with, or beat up, or both...  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Fubuki and the two eldest Tendo girls were diligently training, swinging their cleaning instruments of destruction at each other while thigh deep in marsh.  
  
 "While I get the idea of training using the resistance of the water, I don't like it, it feels yucky. Couldn't we have gotten the same workout at the beach instead?"  
  
 "Our clothes and tools will never come clean after this! I only hope we brought spare shoes."  
  
 "Don't worry; I made sure to pack extra, although I do believe you are right, these are probably ruined. But, you know what that means..."  
  
 They all looked at each other, smiled and said together as they struck, "SHOPPING!"  
  
 On the other side of the camp, Soun was looking around the camp, "Akane-chan! Has anyone seen Akane-chan?" At that moment Maid Guy, who had been busy making lunch, perked up, a lock of hair pointed straight up on his head, like an antenna, and he took off like a shot in what seemed like a random direction.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma was training hard in his Muay Thai class, when one of the other students kneed his 'sparring partner' in the jaw, knocking him cold. When the first student continued to press his attack once his 'opponent' was unable to do anything about it, and no one else did anything but watch, Ranma looked at his instructor with a flash of anger, and jumped in between the two, blocking the larger boy's attacks, "Enough! He's out cold, the only thing you will accomplish like this is his death, and your dishonor!"  
   
 The head of the gym, came over to Ranma, and looked at him sternly, "Muay Thai is used for killing!"  
  
 "Killing is unmanly! Especially in a 'class'! Dead people don't learn from their mistakes."  
  
 Annoyed at the insult to his 'manhood', "Boy, in a pit fight, a street fight, or just about anywhere else, there are no rules, it's kill or be killed. The 'winner' is decided by who can walk away and who is drowning in a pool of their own blood!" He rose up to his more than two full meters in height, crossed his arms, and looking rather intimidating to emphasize his point. "Martial Arts were created for killing."  
  
 Not in the least bit phased Ranma looks him in the eye, "That's where you are wrong, 'Honor' is gained or lost, not whether you win or lose, but how you fight, and 'The Art' was designed to protect. Killing might be unavoidable on occasion, but it's never the honorable way, and should only be a last resort, in defense, and never for 'entertainment' or 'training'! If this is what you teach here, then I am done, and we will be expecting a full refund!" Ranma turned to go.  
  
 "If you wanna puss out and leave, that's on you, but if you wanna refund, you will have to beat it out of me!" As he said this he started throwing strikes at the seven year-old child, who halfway expected such an honorless move from the man, so was prepared to start dodging.  
  
 "Fine! I hadn't gotten a good workout yet today anyway." He began flowing around the man's attacks, preventing him from landing a single strike. Using the last elbow strike to launch himself into the air, Ranma narrowly avoided being nailed by a rising knee strike, and on his way down, he lightly kicked the much larger man in the back of the head.  
  
 "I barely felt that! Is that the best you can do?"  
  
 "Hardly, I'm just playing with you, we wouldn't want this to end too quickly and not have you learn anything, now would we? This is supposed to be a class after all, ne?" Ranma's battle aura began to flare up as his moves became faster and more precise. Ranma countered and returned a few glowing strikes to the man's large chest, staggering him back a bit.  
  
 "Cocky little fellow aren't you?" Retaking his stance, he lunged at the boy, who spun and kicked him in the back with a glowing foot, knocking him across the room.  
  
 "No, just honest. This is training time, and I want the practice."  
  
 "Do you now? Well then," turning to the rest of his students he yelled, "GET HIM!"  
  
 Surprised at how low the tall man would sink, Ranma used the head of one of the students rushing at him to vault across the gym, and behind the group. As they turn around to face him again he pulled out his ever-present deck of cards, and tosses one out in front of him, where it explodes, which caused a cloud of dust and shrapnel to obscure the visibility in the room. He threw a few more, which circled the group of students at high speeds, slicing through the clothing of any who got too close.  
  
 One of them tried to jump over the 'wall' of cards, only got one more card in his face, knocking him back for his trouble, causing even some of the more devout students lose interest in fighting the boy.  
  
 Annoyed that his students were unable to provide more 'support' for him, he launched a barrage of strikes at Ranma, his own fists, feet and eyes glowing, few of them striking anything but air, and half of the others were blocked, and none of the remaining attacks hit the vital points he was aiming for.  
  
 Ranma pulled out his cord and ensnared the man's right hand, twisting it around behind him, waiting for him to make a grab for him. He did not have long to wait as the large man's backward kicks and thrashing about was not freeing his right arm, nor dislodging his 'passenger'. The mountain of muscles reached back for the boy and his arm was snagged, Ranma proceeded to 'hog-tie' the man in such a way as to allow him no leverage to use any of his monstrous strength.  
  
 "Well now, I am not one to beat on someone who cannot defend themselves, but since you DID request it of me, I suppose I will make an exception this one time." he turned to the students, "Oi, any of you want to join me in earning a refund?" About half of the students had been bothered, or tormented enough to have joined in the beating.  
  
 Nodoka, for her part, was just really glad she had sprung for the video recorder this week. This was a good day to have video and audio of her son being manly.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Akane was strolling through the forest, picking flowers, and looking for animals to pet, when she heard a loud rumble and felt the ground begin to shake. Thinking it was an earthquake she looked for a safe place in case things started to fall around her. As the rumbling got closer, she thought she heard 'background music' coming from an indeterminable location, 'doobie-doobie-doo-bah' when she saw a brown monotreme that looked big enough for it to be fighting with Gojira! As it passed, it tipped its nineteen-forty's fedora to her, chittered and proceeded on its way. It IS a platypus, they don't do much.  
{*Gojira = Godzilla*}  
  
 A huge shadow covered her, and she looked up to see a gigantic flying squirrel soaring overhead. Starting to freak out a little bit, she felt a 'tapping' on her shoulder, she jumped, turning around in the process. Behind her was the largest lizard she had ever seen in her life. A pattern seemed to be forming here. When she jumped, she had startled the lizard as much as it had startled her, so it hissed and flared out its neck frills, scaring the heck out of Akane, which caused her to scream, which, of course, caused the lizard to panic even further. The lizard looked like it was about to lunge when a boy, about her age, jumped in front of her, holding the lizard off with a long-handled scrub brush.  
  
 Just as the boy seemed like he was about to be overpowered, a demoniac aura enveloped the lizard, who immediately passed out. "Kukukukuku, there is my troublesome goshujin. Everyone was worried about you back at the camp."  
  
 "Yes, you should go, this place is full of monsters and monster traps!" As he said this last part, he obligingly fell into one to prove his point. First, the wooden planks he was standing on broke and he fell into the hole below, and then a large pile of small boulders fell on top of him.  
  
 "Tough little guy, all he got for that were some scrapes and bruises, but he shouldn't be walking around like that."  
  
 Akane looked down at the boy, and her heart went out to him, how she wished he had been the one to save her rather than the 'Hentai Housekeeper'. "We should take him home. Hey! Boy! Wake up, can you tell us where you live?"  
{*Hentai = literally, 'strange'; used to mean pervert much of the time*}  
  
 "Have no fear, 'Maid Guy: Scan' can take care of the problem." 'Maid Guy: Scan' first scanned the boy, and then the area. "His memories are full of holes, but it seems his home is that way." Maid Guy picked up the boy with one hand and pointed with the other. "Let's go."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Bringing the boy to his home, Maid Guy tended his wounds and left him in bed. Akane felt badly that he was hurt while trying to help her, and vowed to return.  
  
 She went back to visit several times while they were still at their 'training camp', sadly he did not remember her once.  
  
 She had asked his grandfather once why his memory was so bad, but he just mumbled under his breath something about him getting into his mother's 'cursed brownies', and refused to say anything more on the subject.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma and Nodoka went to Ukyo's okiya, so that the group could have an impromptu family meeting.  
  
 "Well, since that instructor turned out to be a jerk, we will need to find a new one. At least a lot less people will be having their heads filled with his dishonorable teachings."  
  
 "What are you going to do, Ranchama? I still have lots of training I need to do here..."  
  
 "I think we will try Jujutsu this time."  
  
 "Ukyo, do you want to come with us, or do you feel comfortable enough here for a few months? We won't leave you if you are not comfortable with it."  
  
 "Well, I want to be with you guys, but I will stick it out, and give this my all until you return for me! For you, I will be the best I can be, I hope the results will be worth it."  
  
 "I can tell, you are already becoming more of a lady with every passing day. We'll send you letters each week, and we will try to visit when we can."  
  
 "Pictures too! 'A picture is worth a thousand words' after all."  
  
 "Of course child, once you get used to it, it will be over and we will be back before you know it. Here is a photo I had framed for your room, in case you stayed, the two of you are just adorable with you holding his arm like that!"  
  
 "Thank you very much, Okaa-sama. I will work hard until your return."  
  
 "I'm sure you will." A smiling Nodoka went inside to make the arrangements, leaving the children a few moments of relative privacy.  
  
 "Ucchan, I'll miss you. We'll be back soon, I promise. Soon as I learn jujutsu, and you know me, I learn fast!" Ranma's pride leaked from his every pore. "So, you have ta learn fast too! I can't wait ta see what you can do when I get back."  
  
 "Same here, Ranchama. I'll miss you while yer gone, but I'll not be waiting idly." Gripping her picture frame in her arms, she leaned in to kiss Ranma on his cheek causing them both to blush.  
  
 "I'll be sure to add it to our training sessions when I'm done with it, same with what little of value I got out of that Muay Thai class."  
  
 Looking as shy and cute as she could manage she replies, "And your little Ucchan will be sure to teach Rantama all the dances and games she's been learning."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Strolling to the market, Kasumi and Fubuki passed by arcade. Attracted by the sounds of the machines, they decided to stop and have some fun. "Ara, why don't we go in here for a bit, Fukibuki?"  
  
 She giggled a bit at the nickname Akane had given her when they had first arrived, though while the youngest Tendo had grown out of using it, Kasumi found it to be adorable and has used it ever since, "Hai, hai! Whatever you wish, Kasumi-sama."  
  
 Kasumi sighed a bit at sill being called '-sama', but was glad the girl had stopped calling her 'Kasumi-goshujin-sama' at least, this was a definite improvement. She quickly regained her cheer, "Let's go then, I think they have Pac-Man!"  
  
 After playing games for a while and even winning some prizes from pachinko and the crane game, they heard a commotion coming from the back of the arcade. Moving to investigate, they hear, "You may have bested me at pong using your magics, but I will show you a real man doesn't need to play games to win!"  
  
 "But I'm not a real man yet, and neither are you! We're just kids! Hey! Stop swinging that thing around, will you? That's dangerous!"  
  
 Turning the corner, the two girls saw two boys, one in shorts and a tee-shirt, who sat on the floor, leaning back on his arms where he had apparently fallen, and the other, taller boy, who wore a blue kimono with a black hakama, and held a shinai, looking as if he were about to strike (again?) at any moment.  
{*Shinai = a bamboo practice 'sword' for kempo beginners. Not to be confused with a Bokken or Bokuto, a wooden sword for more advanced trainees*}  
  
 "Give me a moment, and then make sure that boy isn't hurt. Okay Fukibuki?"  
  
 "Hai, Kasumi-sama, it will be as you wish."  
  
 Running over, Kasumi put herself between the two boys, facing with the taller one who was holding the 'weapon', "What do you think you are doing?!? This is an arcade, a place for fun, not fighting."  
  
 "This knave bested me in the art of Pong using trickery, and as his better, it is my duty to show him the error of his ways! Now, unblock my path girl, so that I may dispense justice!"  
  
 "It sounds to me, more like you are just a sore loser who thinks too highly of themselves. If you are going to fight, you should do so with someone who can defend them self and do so in a place where you will not damage other's property. Did your family teach you no manners at all?"  
  
 No longer seeing the boy he was initially upset with, he turns his full wrath toward the taller girl, blocking his path, and preventing his righteous scapegoating, "How DARE you insult the house of Kuno!" With all of his might and skill, he swung his shinai forward to strike the impetuous girl, only to find that his attack had been blocked by, 'wait, was that a dust pan?!?!'  
  
 So confused he was, a state one would think he would have been used to by now, he failed to see Kasumi spin around his arm, ending up behind him, where she grabbed his ear in the process. Pulling his ear, she hauled him outside with one hand, blocking his attempted strikes with the dustpan in the other. "It was not I who insulted your family, but rather you, you who insult their honor with your behavior this day." Not realizing that he was actually likely the most sane member of that particular family. Even his (still living) mother, who married (and stayed married to) his father after all, was also quite batty, and cruel to her children. What she did to him paled in comparison to what she put his sister through, his poor sister was becoming more twisted by the day. "If you are so insistent to fight someone, then I will be your opponent. Maybe after you work out your frustrations you will see how badly you behaved." Not letting his ear go until they reached the empty part of the lot behind the building, where she finally released him. Still holding her dustpan, she whipped out a plunger in her other hand. ...Wait, really? Well, that's what it says...  
  
 Okay then, well, taking her 'weapons' in hand, she took up a fighting stance as the Kuno boy charged her. Once again, she deflected the strike with her dustpan, and spun around his attack, hitting him in the face with the suction end of the plunger. She let go of her 'make-shift?' weapon, as it had attached itself to his face as if they were in a cartoon. She whips out a second dustpan, and took up a war fan fighting posture, awaiting his recovery.  
  
 Kuno tried in earnest to dislodge the plunger from his person, while trying to suck air into his lungs, not realizing that was part of why it was still stuck there, until he falls over, slightly knocking the air out of his lungs lessening the suction, wherein it fell right off. "I am going to pretend that this has never been used."  
  
 "That is probably for the best, and I won't dissuade your optimism, poorly placed as it is." Spinning out of the way of another strike, she lashed out with both 'pans' striking his weapon from the side, slicing it cleanly into three pieces. "Your weapon is no more; do you still wish to continue? I have no desire to harm you."  
  
 "Sasuke! A Weapon!" Seeing that no one appeared to hand him another weapon, he attacks with the stub of the shinai, "I fight on!" 'The little ninja trainee will hear about this when I return!'  
  
 Holding both pans in her left hand to ward off his sad attempts at attack, she poked him in the forehead with the fingers on her other hand, saying, "Me!" She then smacked his right hand with the back of her dustpans, causing him to lose his grip on his hilt and almost falling to the ground once again.  
{*Me = pronounced 'may' or 'meh', meaning 'no!; don't!; tsk!; used to scold small children and pets'*}  
  
 Putting her dustpans away, she taped the boy attempting to stand once again on the head, repeating her "Me!" causing him to fall back down, looking admonished.  
  
 Prostrating himself, he bows, face to the ground, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."  
  
 "See that you do not, now be a good boy and run along. Fukibuki, I believe we are done here, let's go finish our shopping, I believe I want a new plunger after that."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After returning to Kyoto, Nodoka and Ranma were hiking up to the okiya. It had barely more than come into view when a blue and brown blur came streaking out of the building, bowling Ranma over. "Ranchama, you're back!"  
  
 "..hurts now, yes. Hi Ucchan, it's good to see you again too! I've missed you too." He squeezed her in a tight embrace.  
  
 "I knew you wouldn't leave me here for long! How ya been? I missed you too!"  
  
 "Well children, in honor of Ukyo's return, making our little family whole once more, I think we should celebrate, ...by training," the smiles on their little faces dropped just a bit before Nodoka could finish, "...at the Gion Festival!" ...and their faces lit up again as they were glowing in anticipation. "Now let's go put our yukata on."  
{The Gion Festival (Gion Matsuri) takes place annually in Kyoto and is one of the most famous festivals in Japan. It goes for the entire month of July.}  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Arriving at the festival, the three martial artists stared in open amazement at all of the food, games and fun to be had. "Okaa-chan, how long are we going to stay here? This is a long festival isn't it?"  
  
 "As long as you want, kids. You have both been working hard, and you have earned a break, consider this your summer vacation." Nodoka grinned broadly, as she enjoyed the way their faces lit up at the excitement, "Wait here a moment, I will be right back." With that, she ran off to one of the nearby stands.  
  
 "So, Ucchan, were you as bored without us as we were without you?."  
  
 "Yeah, but it doesn't matter now that you are back with me." She hung onto his arm, resting her head on his shoulder, as a strange light flashed nearby, "Let's not do that again for a very long time."  
  
 "Yeah, it's not as fun when you're not around."  
  
 A woman in a pink yukata, with black highlights and matching bag, wearing a tengu mask, walked up to them and handed a mask to each of them, "Here I got these for you." Nodoka lifted her mask by the overly large nose and tilted it off to the side. "Ukyo-chan, this one is for you, to symbolize you coming out of your 'shell'tered life, and joining us on the road," And she hands her a cute kappa mask. "And for you Ranma-kun, here is the manliest mask they had, Lupin the third!" She gushed a bit as she handed it over, "I used to read that manga in high school, the dashing rogue, toying with the women's hearts, he was sooooo manly." Ranma sighs a bit, as he takes his mask, while his mother drifted off in an imagination spot, staring her being seduced by Lupin, before she snapped out of it moments later, "Here is some money, your training assignment is to see which one of you can win the most prizes playing the games! Now go play, mommy is going to go make, I mean, watch a movie..."  
  
 "So, what do you wanna do first, Ranchama?"  
  
 "Eat!" His grin took up almost half of his face as he practically drug Ukyo over to the takoyaki stand.  
  
 After stuffing their faces with takoyaki, they each got a cotton candy, with Ukyo practically melting like the candy itself in her mouth as she eats it, "So Ranchama, what game do you want me to beat you at first?"  
  
 "You really think you can beat me?"  
  
 "I have been studying, among other things, games for months, I won't go down easily, ...unless you want me to." she looked up at him expectantly.  
  
 Shocked, Ranma stiffened up, "NO! I want you to compete honestly; it's no fun if you let me win! You gotta promise me, you'll always give it your best! Not that you can beat me anyway."  
  
 "Okay, Ranchama, you've never looked that serious, not even facing down the Gambling King..."  
  
 Taking her hands in his, he looked deep into her eyes. "I am serious, I couldn't be more serious, promise me, you will never, ever 'LET me win'. On top of being my best friend, and me wanting to see you do well, you are also my training partner, and I am counting on you to always be there to give me a good challenge. So, please, always give me your best effort, even if I look frustrated, especially then, that's when I need to push myself the most. Promise me, you will always give me at least a hundred percent, I want you to always be trying to win!"  
  
 Hugging him tightly, in a rough approximation of a trademark 'Amazon Glomp', with tears in her eyes, she insisted, "Oh Ranchama! I swear to you, 'I will always be by your side, giving you my all and more'. You can count on me! I'll always assist you in anything, even if it costs me my life!"  
  
 "Hey, hey, there's no need to go that far! You can't be by my side if you die!"  
  
 "If it means keeping you safe, then it's a small price to pay!"  
  
 "No! It isn't! It's a huge price, and one I'm not willing to pay! I am the one who is supposed to be protecting you after all, and don't you forget it!" he crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.  
  
 She thought to herself, 'He's just so cute when he gets like that, I wonder if he realizes that just makes me all the more willing to die for him...' She smiled up at him with a wink and a bow, "As you command, Goshujin-sama."  
  
 Ranma tried to look stern, "Hey, now, knock that off!" But he could not keep it up as he started to sputter and they both broke down laughing.  
  
 She stuck out her tongue, "Well, now that the drama is over, shall, we, play, a, game?" That last part was said in English and in a mechanical voice.  
  
 "That IS what we are supposed to be doing after all," he grinned at his companion. "What test of skill would you like to start with, ring toss? Goldfish scooping? How about katanuki?"  
{*Katanuki - shape poking (lit. die cutting) or katanukigashi (lit. Die-cut Candy) Sometimes it is shortened to just 'nuki', there is a shape outlined on a piece of barely edible candy, usually wrapped in paper, where the 'player' tries to break off the outside of the candy, usually with a pin or toothpick (but can even be done by hand), leaving only the shape behind, if you do so without breaking the shape you can win a prize based on the complexity of the design*}  
  
 "Well since we have no real way to keep a goldfish, let alone as many as we would be sure to win," she gives him a wink, "let's skip that. There's a dart throwing booth with a short line at the moment, how do you feel about that?"  
  
 "Well, if no one has 'Global Thermal Nuclear War', I guess it will have to do." Running over to the booth, they waited in the short line as they examined the set-up. The players were getting three darts to throw at the several moving targets in the back, but due to the speed of the targets nobody had even gotten close, so the line moved quickly.  
  
 "Step right up! Aren't you two adorable? We have four levels of difficulty, but the greater the challenge, the greater the rewards! Would you like to try Easy, Normal, Hard or Impossible?"  
  
 Turning to see no one else had lined up behind them yet, Ranma asked, "What were those people doing?"  
  
 "Easy." The carny said with a flourish and a broad grin.  
  
 He turned to Ukyo, "Well Ucchan, it's training, so let's try them all! Ladies first."  
  
 "Thank you, Ranchama." Bowing to him, she took her spot and the man handed her three darts, "I played a lot of darts while you were gone, it was one of the games we practiced in the evenings, watch my skills Ranchama." She took a moment to get the feel of the targets movements, she tossed one dart after the other, each of them finding a home in one of the bull's-eyes. Beaming with pride she turned to her companion in his black and red, silk yukata. "Beat that!" The shady fellow behind the counter was too shocked to even 'say' anything. No one had ever hit one of his targets before!  
  
 "If you insist." Taking his projectiles, Ranma stepped up to the line and closed his eyes. Pausing for just a moment, he felt out his targets and fired off all three in rapid succession. The first hitting the dead center of the middle target, the other two embedding themselves in the one before it.  
  
 Picking his jaw up off the ground, he started to worry. Because no one had ever beaten his game, he had accumulated some pretty expensive prizes, if things didn't go well here, it would take him months to make up his losses. Thinking quickly he remember they had said they were going to try all four levels, he could make this work... "We have a couple of winners here! That means you can each pick a prize from the second shelf on this wall." Ranma chooses a light blue unicorn, and Ukyo chose a Kamen Rider doll, oh, sorry, 'action figure'. Adding confusion to his already addled state, he handed over their requested toys, only to have understanding set in, as they each hand their prize to the other as a gift. "On to level two! This time, the targets are not only faster, but they move side to side as well as up and down! ...and if you can't hit a target all three times, you have to give back the prizes you have already won!"  
  
 Round two went much the same as the first, with both of them getting a bull's-eye on each of their targets and with Ranma having been a bit flashier in his showmanship. After they had each picked out a prize for the other, "So, you have passed round two, do you wish to continue to round three, where the prizes get better, the targets get faster, and the challenge is greater?"  
  
 "You know it, this is easy so far, ne Ucchan?"  
  
 "Hai, Ranchama!"  
  
 "This time, you must use these!" Instead of the usual throwing darts, he handed them each three Kunai. "You can aim for any of the targets, but you must hit with all three 'darts' or give up your prizes so far!" Ukyo stepped up to the line, and after a moment of concentration, fired off all three of her kunai, hitting three of the targets, two of them bull's-eyes, winning a third prize for her tally. Our less than friendly game master was really panicking as Ranma stepped up to take his turn. He paused for a moment to adjust to the faster moving targets, which were moving so rapidly that most of the crowd that had gathered to see someone actually winning at this particular stand could not see them at all. Holding all three of the kunai in his right hand, he threw them straight up in the air, surprising everyone present. The three kunai each reached the apex of their arcs one right after the other, and then began their descent toward their point of origin. As they began to get close, Ranma reached up with his right hand and batted each of the accelerating kunai out of the air, embedding them deeply into the same target, all touching each other at the center of the target. Applause broke out among those gathered to watch.  
{*Kunai - is a Japanese tool possibly derived from the masonry trowel, in the hands of a martial arts expert, it could be used as a multi-functional weapon. It is commonly associated with the ninja, who used it to gouge holes in walls. In the mythology of ninja, the kunai has been commonly portrayed to be a Japanese knife that is used for throwing as well as stabbing.*}  
  
 While our sleazy little friend had to fight a rather intense fainting spell, Ranma bowed to his growing fan base, whispering to Ukyo, "Mom's rule number twelve, 'Always do everything with style, it's always a good idea to impress the ladies.' Are you taking notes? There'll be a test later." Throwing her a sly grin, they turned back to the both.  
  
 Before sticking out her tongue, she whispers back, "You just like to show off, ...and I just like watching you do it."  
  
 After he regained his senses, "Time for round four, the final and most difficult trial! You must use these shuriken, and hit the center of the same target with all three 'darts', or like in the other rounds, you will forfeit your other prizes!" He was interrupted by boos and jeers from a, still growing, audience, but continued anyway, doing his best to hide the confidence he was now feeling, "Are you ready to begin?"  
  
 "Hai!" Stepping up to the line, Ukyo took the stars in hand, feeling them out, testing how sharp and strong they might be. Gauging the new speed and erratic movements of the targets, she threw the first shuriken. Flying true, it came as quite a shock to those watching when the administrator of the test of skill pressed an unseen button, as the shuriken got close, causing the target to spin around, knocking the star into the wall off to the side. Annoyed by the 'trap', Ukyo fired off the remaining two shuriken, so quickly he was not able to press the button quickly enough, and they embedded themselves more than two centimeters into the target. Frustrated, she turned in a huff, looking at the prizes she had 'won' for Ranma, that she would have to give back.  
  
 "Well that's just too bad," More booing and hisses were coming from the gathering of onlookers, "You seem to have missed with your first toss, so your prizes are forfeit." As he reached for the prizes, he was stopped by Ranma.  
  
 "One moment, my good man, we are having a contest to see who can win the most prizes, and I do not feel it is fair is she loses hers, and I do not, so I raise your challenge. Instead of the shuriken, I will use these normal playing cards, giving you an easier time with your spinning trick. If I hit the same target, with all three cards, you will not only give me the best prize on your shelves for the lady here, but you will also not take the prizes she has won so far, and if I miss, you get all of the prizes back. So how about it, do we have a deal?"  
  
 Thinking the kid had some kind of special cards, he thought quickly (for him), and pulled out a deck of his own cards, knowing them to be normal. "On one condition, you use these cards, so I know you are not cheating with special cards." Thinking he had one upped the boy, he maintained his air of confidence, which dissipated a bit as Ranma's smile only got bigger.  
  
 "Funny coming from you, but sure, mind if I do a test throw first to make sure you are not giving me 'funny' cards?"  
  
 He got a bit more nervous again, "Sure, knock yourself out. ...please?" Pulling one of the cards out, he flexed it a bit, and threw it to the ground about a meter away. Penetrating the dirt, the card stuck out about half way. He almost fainted again but managed to position himself near his button, and prepared to press it as Ranma took aim. Just as the card leaves Ranma's fingers, he presses the button, in order to build up more wind, instead of knocking the 'dart' out of the air, he intended to blow it off course. Unfortunately, for him, the now glowing card seemed unaffected by the breeze. Before the rapidly moving card even got close to the target, the other two cards were also sent on their high velocity paths, glowing brightly with ki (for those who are able to see such things). As the first card sunk into the target, he began to lose his grip on consciousness, the third fainting spell being the charm. His eyes remained open just long enough to see the second and third cards also hit home, the third even sticking out of the back of the target, as it had slid all of the way through.  
  
 Cheers erupted from those gathered, prompting Ranma to turn and bow. He tossed four more of the man's cards into the air, after he charged them with his ki, causing them to explode like fireworks above his head in the shape of his name, Ranma Saotome! "Thank you, Thank you everyone. We'll be here all week." Sounds from the exploding cards jolted someone, whose name will go unmentioned, awake from his comfortable spot on the hard ground. Seeing the hundreds of witnesses, he gave up any ideas of trying to weasel out of the deal he had struck. Even going as far as to give Ukyo a consolation prize for having hit two out of three targets on her last attempt.  
  
 "Thank you, Ranchama!" Throwing her arms around him, she kissed him on the cheek, showing everyone present how manly she thought her Ranma was, "Once again, you have saved me from a bad man. You know, we might want to get a cart or something to haul this stuff around, it's not like we want to set them on the ground while we play other games."  
  
 "That's a good idea. While carrying them is good balance training, we don't want them to get dirty. And pulling the cart can be a bit of strength training at least."  
  
 "You guard the prizes and I'll go get the carts. Be right back, Ranchama!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Entering the enormous skyscraper that was the home of Kuki Industries, Genma Saotome's mind boggled as he tried to figure out just how rich the family that built and maintained this building had to be. Outside it looked like any other building in downtown Tokyo, if you ignored the fact that it was also the largest of said buildings by a large margin, but upon entering it felt like you walked into one of the fanciest mansions Genma had ever seen in his life (including movies, not that he had seen many). It made the Chardin mansion look positively shabby. 'Maid-Guy wasn't kidding about this place, these people are loaded!' Walking up to the desk in the center of the oversized entryway, with three story vaulted ceilings, he turned to the receptionist, "I have an appointment with Kuki-san."  
  
 "Saotome?" Seeing him nod, she continued, "Please take the private elevator in the center of the wall behind me, not the ones on the second level, at the top of the staircases off to the sides." Seeing him move toward the elevators, she returned to her switchboard, directing calls.  
  
 Exiting the elevator, Genma almost facefaulted seeing this 'office'. It made the lobby seem almost drab, books and expensive-looking artifacts lined the walls, with marble statues creating a path leading to the desk located in the rear of the room. Behind said desk sat a man about the same age as Genma himself, only looking younger and healthier, despite his silver hair. What stood out the most was an "X" shaped scar on his forehead. "Genma Saotome-dono, sit. We have much to discuss."  
{*-dono = an archaic honorific, used between nobility and the upper class, to show respect, without showing deference. Meaning he is treating Genma as an equal.*}  
  
 Taking the offered seat, Genma discussed his plans for expanding his school, and what he was willing to offer in exchange for help from the Kuki family.  
  
 As Genma turns to leave, their discussion concluded, Kuki Industries' leader spoke once more, "So, Saotome-dono, I hear from the maids, your tales of your son's adventures and skills. Perhaps we could discuss a second, arrangement..."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Arriving home, Genma entered his house with a loud, "Tadaima!" where he met up with Soun in the study, reading his paper. Soun's sharp senses instantly noticed that something was amiss, but couldn't put his finger on it, assuming it was unimportant, he asked how the meeting went.  
  
 "Well Tendo-kun, I have some good news, in exchange for training their family's servants, they will not only move your house and dojo to the lot behind our house, but they will also purchase the other two adjacent lots and build for us a larger dojo so we can hold different classes at the same time, and enough room to hold an outdoor class as well."  
  
 "That IS good news, Saotome-kun old friend. How do you feel about a game of Go?" Nodding his ascent, they set up the board and began cheating, er, playing. After several games, Genma brushed the hair out of his face and scratched his head. Soun remembered his strange feeling from earlier, and did a double take. A few stunned looks and just as many of Soun's pieces gone missing later, Soun realized something.  
  
 "Why Saotome-kun, I had always thought that you wore that bandanna to cover up the fact that you were losing your hair."  
  
 "Um, nope, I, uh, just think they are, stylish, yeah, I had uh, full head of hair this entire time, yeah, that's the ticket! Yeah..." Luckily, for him, Nabiki was not home at the time to learn of this 'mystery' needing to be solved. The consequences of which would not show its head for many years to come.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nodoka had just returned to their meeting spot after a long day of filming, while trying to stay out of sight. A thing she did not do quite as well as she thought, having not realized that the children were mostly ignoring her rather than her getting that much better at hiding her presence from them. Not that it had not improved greatly during and since their ninjutsu training, but her children were, not only good at detecting ki, but they also knew her signature anywhere and were quite used being followed by her. Looking up she saw her children returning, holding hands and each of them pulling a three by two meter cart, piled high with prizes. Ukyo's pile seemed a bit higher at first glance, so she turned to her son, "You didn't let her win did you? That is not very good for your training, though it is sweet. ...and I will enjoy whatever you make for breakfast tomorrow as your punishment." She added with a smile.  
  
 "No Kaa-chan, she has the prizes I won for her, and I have the prizes she won for me."  
  
 "That was also, very sweet. So then it is Ukyo-chan who will be cooking in the morning?"  
  
 He turned to wink at his partner, "No Okaa-san, it looks like the person who won the least prizes today is you! I hope you make my favorite, and Ucchan wants something sweet!"  
  
 "Thanks in advance, Okaa-sama!"  
  
 Appraising her son, 'The way he protected his girlfriend ...and abused his mother was ...sooo manly!' "Well, I guess you got me there, just wait until next time."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After dinner, a few days later, the Tendo patriarch called his daughters together for a family meeting. "Well girls, in a few days, we will be moving back to our house."  
  
 Akane was thrilled, and it showed, she was practically bouncing off the walls. "No more perverts, no more kooks, no more of auntie's dirty books!" Some had the decency to look shocked, most ignored her, and somewhere, very far away, a woman sneezed.  
  
 Nabiki and Kasumi looked crushed. "But father, we don't want to go. What about our friend, Fukibuki? What about our training? Who's going to cook?"  
  
 "Well then I suppose you will be happy to know that we will not be going far from here then."  
  
 "But, you said, we were going home..." Akane looked dejected, and all of them looked confused.  
  
 "Well kids, we are not going far, because the house is coming here!"  
  
 "But, who will cook...?"  
  
 "I will!"  
  
 Everyone else responded as one, "NO!!!" Akane might only have been seven years old, but no one in the family will ever forget the horrors of the last time she attempted to make their mother breakfast in bed... It was a wonder she even pulled through. Dejected as could be, Akane pouted, while she did remember the event, her memories of it were slightly different from the rest of them. 'Why's everybody always picking on me? I thought making breakfast in bed was a nice thing to do!'  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Coming out of the Haunted House, laughing, our trio of heroes thanked the man who ran the candied apple stand for having watched their three carts, piled high with prizes. They bought apples and gave him a large tip for his 'extra service'. Happily, they ate their apples and pulled their carts as they headed off to find another game they had yet to try.  
  
 "Boy, it's sure amazing how easy some of these games are now that we have gone through that ninjutsu training, especially the blow darts!"  
  
 "You know it, that last guy didn't know what he was getting into!"  
  
 "Here is an idea, we could use our ki, and try to super charge the popguns, and see how hard we can knock down the hard to get targets."  
  
 They saw a pop gun stand, headed over and found that instead of having prizes to knock down, they had wooden, painted ducks, which strangely appeared to be wearing glasses... "Step right up, test your aim. Each row up from the bottom moves faster, and is harder to knock down, but worth more points. The more points you earn, the better your prize! Some prizes require more than one game. Any questions?"  
  
 "Why do you have glasses on the ducks?"  
  
 "Well to be honest, I was hoping less people would hit them if they were wearing glasses, but it seems to have backfired, for some reason I can't imagine, they seem to annoy more people than they deter. I am thinking about changing them actually."  
  
 "I can see that, it won't work on us either, will it ladies?"  
  
 "Not a chance!"  
  
 "You see, we are in training, and we are competing to see who can win the most prizes." Just then, the booth owner noticed the carts piled high with prizes and knew he was in trouble. "So you said it was three points for the top row, and three corks per play, and how many points for that huge panda?"  
  
 "Fifteen."  
  
 "All right then, Rule number eleven, Ladies First (all the better to impress them with)."  
  
 "After you, Okaa-sama." Bowing, Ukyo steps out of Nodoka's way.  
  
 "Don't you dare, say age before beauty!" Stepping up to the line, she took the cork gun, and began pumping it up, with both air and ki.  
  
 "I wouldn't dream of it, Okaa-sama. You turn heads wherever you go."  
  
 Firing the first cork, she hit one of the top row ducks, knocking it over with a loud 'BANG'! "Thank you, Ukyo-chan, but it isn't nice to tease your elders." She prepared the 'gun' to be fired again.  
  
 "Honest, what do you say mister?"  
  
 "Oh, yeah, definitely. I couldn't believe it when they called you 'mom', surely that's 'step'-mom. You couldn't possibly be old enough to have children this old, never mind giving birth to twins, they are too close in age otherwise."  
  
 "I was adopted," Ukyo interjected proudly, "and I couldn't be happier about it!" she hugged Nodoka from behind.  
  
 "If I were to guess, I would have said you were their older sister."  
  
 "Oh stop it you two, you're just trying to make me miss." As if to prove her point, she just barely nicked the duck for which she was aiming, but thanks to her ki powered speed and power, it was enough to send it spinning off of the shelf, as well as disturbing other things in the back of the booth as it bounced around in the background. "See, look at that, I almost missed! Now let go, there will be plenty of time for hugs later," prepping her next shot she finished, "...after I knock down this third duck."  
  
 "No, really mam, I mean it, You are stunning, and that yukata really suits you."  
  
 Blushing slightly, but not letting the complements distract her further, she fired, hitting her third top row duck right between the eyes, or rather in the glasses, as it were. "There we go, nine points. Your turn Ukyo-chan, be careful I don't tickle you while you are aiming, to return the favor."  
  
 While she waited for the man to reset the targets, Ukyo prepared her air-powered firearm, as Nodoka loomed behind her, making her slightly nervous. Doing her best to brace herself for any unexpected surprise, as much as she loved and respected Nodoka, the only person she would be happy being beaten by, was be Ranma. She was trying her best to anticipate any surprise as she aimed for the top of the duck, knowing that will provide the best leverage, and fired, almost missing her spot due to being jumpy. While reloading, she turned to glance back at Nodoka, who was looking down at her with an evil grin. Smiling back, she prepared for her next shot, twice as nervous as before. She willed her hands to steady as she focused her ki and fired again and relaxed a bit thinking Nodoka was toying with her. Trying her best to tune her out, she readied her third shot.  
  
 Those onlookers who had either gathered or were among those who had been following the trio around for the last several days, saw Nodoka shift her position, and knew she was about to do something. Ranma was torn between wanting to warn his friend and not wanting to break her concentration himself and thereby doing more harm than not. Were it anyone other than his mother, he might have taken them out before they had a chance to act, but this was training after all, and Nodoka would not harm her, so he decided to error on the side of discretion and kept his trap shut.  
  
 As Ukyo pulled the trigger on her final attempt, Nodoka lightly poked her side, sending her shot wild. Ukyo "EEEEP!"ed as her cork bounced off the wall and ricocheted hitting, not the duck for which she had been aiming, but the one on the far right, luckily for her, also on the top row. "Ha, HA! YES! Ranchama, you need a perfect score just to tie. Do you still think you can beat the ladies?"  
  
 "What do YOU think? I am not even sure I will need all three shots, one should be enough." Confidently, Ranma takes his place; he prepped his gun as his targets were being reset. Turning sideways, he took a loose, one-handed stance, not even appearing to aim at the targets themselves. He closed his eyes to focus his ki senses, expanding his awareness and thinking about geometry far beyond most people twice his age. His eyes were still closed, in fact his head was even turned more toward the people who had been watching, rather than the targets themselves.  
  
 He fired.  
  
 His cork bounced off the walls, the ceiling, the targets and quite a few other things inside the stand, including the owner's head once. The small stand shook with slight tremors with each 'bounce' of the cork, making it feel like a very slight earthquake from within. Once the cork came to rest, and the dust had settled, everyone was stunned. Of the twenty-four ducks that had been set up as targets, more than half of them had been knocked over, including all six of the ones on the top row. "Well, might as well get the rest." The top row being down, eliminating some of the easier angles, it took both of his remaining shots to knock down the rest of the ducks, leaving the game operator too stunned for words. "Forty-two points, I will take the panda, that large horse for nine points, another nine for that big Neko-Chan, and the last 9 for that large pig. Kaa-chan, I know we were going to give most of the toys we won to that orphanage we found the other day, but can we send these four to the house?"  
{*Neko-Chan = Hello Kitty*}  
  
 "Sure Ranma-kun, whatever you would like to do with them."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
...After the festival, the man who was running the shooting gallery replaced his ducks. The next festival they would be shooting at targets shaped like the head of a young boy, with black hair, tied into a ponytail. Surprisingly, this model became quite popular among the festival game operators, and the even patrons themselves.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The girls were all very impressed with how quickly and completely the 'movers' had transported their home to the adjacent lot behind the Saotome home. Everything was exactly the way they had left it, the dojo, the koi pond, even their rooms, all perfect, the only difference was everything was spotlessly clean and fresh. On closer inspection, there was one other change they had not noticed at first, many of the appliances had been updated to the latest models. The television was newer, and bigger. There were two game consoles, an Atari twenty-six hundred, and an Intellivision, they immediately hid one from their father before he figured out what it was, so that they could sneak it to their club house, unseen. In each of their rooms was an Apple IIe, complete with not only educational software, but games as well. And if all of that wasn't impressive enough, within days they had not only expanded their dojo, but had build a second, larger one next door, expanded the wall around their now, much larger property and fixed up a large open area where they could play all kinds of games, when it wasn't being used for training or sparing.  
  
 The older girls were thrilled that they would still get to stay with their friend, and still eat all of their meals together. Nabiki was also glad to return to her own room, she really enjoyed the extra privacy it afforded her. She loved her 'three' sisters dearly, but she needed her solitude sometimes as well, something that could occasionally require a bit of effort to find in the Saotome home, with the room she had been sharing with her younger sister. She loved her sister, but few people could get on her nerves as easily, such is the nature of sibling rivalry. But now that time in her life was over, and things had truly started to look up for the girls.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 A few days later, Ranma's huge package had arrived addressed to the girls of the household. It was more than a cubic meter in volume, but was strangely light for its size. Nabiki was having trouble figuring out what was inside as other members of her household came into the room. Unless the tag was a lie, the package was from Genma's son, and if it was a lie, maybe it was cake! After a short discussion, they decided to get into the box and see what was inside, none of them realizing exactly how bad the puns they had been involved in were.  
  
 Upon opening their box, on top they find a short note, saying...  
    'We stopped at a festival for training, competing for prizes, we donated most of them to an orphanage, but I saved these four for you girls, I hope you like them.  
    ~Ranma Saotome'.  
  
 Reaching inside she found four, very large, stuffed animals, each almost bigger than the girls to which they belong, with a tag on each of their right ears to indicate that it belonged to one of the female members of the house, with a short note. 'The penmanship on the letter and cards seemed too neat to be written by someone of Akane's age,' the girls thought, 'but it was written in katakana, not hiragana as Nodoka (and almost all Japanese women) normally used, so either this boy has incredible penmanship for his age and not having spent much time in regular school, they got someone else to write the cards or Nodoka was trying to make it look like he wrote them.'  
  
 Genma was a bit dejected, since he did not get a present. "He's never sent ME anything."  
  
 Nabiki mumbled under her breath, "Well, you weren't much of a father. You'd just want him to send you sake anyway, and you shouldn't have kids buying that for you!" She shot a glare at both of the 'fathers'. Months ago, she had lost most of the respect she had had for the man for helping her family, which was only made worse when she learned that it was his wife who had actually done most of the 'helping'. While she did not blame him for his involvement in her mother's death, as her sister did (adding more fuel to her fiery hatred of almost all things male), she had poked around enough to know what kind of man he was and the things he and her father had done in their so-called training, and she was not impressed. Her talks with the self described 'Maid Guy' had told her that he was improving, and given that he never tried any of the less reputable training methods with them, she was hoping that was true, but she was not going to let him drag her father down to his level, he was in bad enough shape as it was these days.  
  
 Glancing at Fubuki for a second, he has the decency to look guilty for a brief moment, "But he's never even met the four of you! He only knows what his mother has shared from my letters!"  
  
 "Exactly, 'do no harm', as it were, and I guess that means we won't have to hurt you for spreading lies about us." Little did Genma and the others know that Fubuki had also been in correspondence with his wife, sharing, details on his behavior and their situation. "So old man, is this your son's writing, or your wife's?"  
  
 "I haven't seen my son's writing since he was four, but I've never seen Nodoka use katakana, ever."  
  
 "...and the mystery deepens. Well, let's see what he sent us!" Pulling the first one out, they saw a very large panda, with a tag reading...  
    'To: Kasumi Tendo; As the eldest, you get the biggest one.'  
  
 Squealing a bit, Kasumi squeezed her new 'friend' in a 'bear' hug.  
  
 Next, they pulled a large stuffed pig out, reading the tag,  
    'To: Akane Tendo; I have heard you really like pigs and were eyeing one at a fair that you weren't able win, I hope this is a close second.'  
  
 "Kawaii!!!" Also hugging her toy, she thinks to herself, 'Well, maybe not ALL boys are awful!'  
{*Kawaii = cute; adorable; charming; lovely; pretty; (2) dear; precious; darling; pet; (3) cute little; tiny;* obviously not that last one in this case.}  
  
 Next Nabiki reached into their box to pull out a giant Kitty-Chan, in a blue and white maid's uniform.  
    'To: Fubuki; I hear you are doing an incredible job, taking care of our house, I know it must be hard on you with my lazy father (sorry 'bout that) and the others around. So, thank you for all of your hard work.' Blushing at the compliment, she started playing with her kitty.  
  
 Genma was not happy with the apparent tales of his past deeds, though he couldn't deny their truth. He silently vowed that he will not only win back the trust of his wife, but the respect of his son!  
  
 Last but not least, Nabiki pulled Ranma's horse out of her box, it is a white horse with black hair and the kanji symbol for 'chaos' on its forehead, standing almost a meter tall. Reading the tag to herself,  
    'To: Nabiki Tendo; "I hope you will grow up gentle and good, and never learn bad ways; do your work with a good will, lift your feet up well when you trot, and never bite or kick even in play." "Oh! if people knew what a comfort to a horse a light hand is..." ~Anna Sewell, Black Beauty. I also hope you like my pony, Ucchan made me embroider that character on his head, turning him into a "Ran-ma", she thought it was funny, sorry about that.'  
  
 'It seems he is a fan of literature, which is surprising, considering his time on the road, interesting...' "All right then, 'Chaos Pony' it is. How about you girls, do you have names for yours yet?"  
  
 "Well, mine came with a name too, Neko-chan, it wouldn't be right to call her something else."  
  
 "Kawainoshishi, Shishi-chan for short." Akane hugged her pig again.  
{*kawainoshishi = bush pig*}  
  
 "I think you will be called, Kawaikochan." Kasumi had not stopped hugging hers; she was squeezing it so tightly she could 'almost' touch her hands behind it. "We should take a family picture to send to him as a thank you to show how much we appreciate his thoughtful gifts. It was very nice of him to think of us like that when he dosen't even know us."  
{*kawaikochan = popsy; cutie; sweetie*}  
  
 "You're right Kasumi-nee-chan, we've all seen his pictures from the letters and all around the house, it's only fair he see what we look like too."  
{*Nee/Onee = Older sister.*}  
  
 "Especially you and Akane-chan, since you two were sleeping in his room!" Kasumi added with a sly grin.  
  
 "That was a BOY'S room?!?!? Now I am glad I wet the bed!"  
  
 "You WHAT?!?! Is THAT what that was?!?!"  
  
 "Yes, yes it was. I would know, since I had to clean it up." Fubuki said flatly.  
  
 "I'm sorry Fukibuki, I would have helped if I had known."  
  
 "No, Kasumi-sama, it IS my job after all, don't feel bad."  
  
 "I thought you said you spilled tea!"  
  
 "I DID! ...sort of."  
  
 "Well, never-the-less, I think you should apologize to us."  
  
 "Why should I?"  
  
 "YOU PEED ON ME! And she had to clean it up! Or would you rather I tell Ranma and his mother that you peed on his bed?"  
  
 "You wouldn't?!?! Oh who cares, go ahead! See if I care! He probably deserves it anyway."  
  
 "Akane! How can you say that after the kindness they have shown us?"  
  
 "But Kasumi, he's a boy! They all do icky things! And his note said he thinks he's better than me!"  
  
 "Oh Akane-chan, you won't always feel that way." Kasumi shakes her head in dismay at her little sister, knowing she will change her mind about that, one of these days, Nabiki was already starting to. It just goes to show that even Kasumi is not perfect. "Okay girls, let go get ourselves fixed up for a nice picture, and we will meet back here when we are done."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Returning to the study, the three older girls were chatting about clothes, and about how long their hair had grown over the last two years. Fubuki was wearing a fresh version of her traditional maid's outfit with matching blue ribbons in her hair, Kasumi was wearing a light blue yukata with a floral print, her hair done up in a bun, and Nabiki was wearing her nicest summer dress, light green, with flowers along the edges, with her hair in matching green ribbons. She was not really all that interested in boys yet, but it was a photo opportunity, and she certainly wanted to look good! All three of them were clutching their presents as tightly as they could. They joined Akane and the fathers, who had not changed, though Akane did look cleaner, and her clothes had been straightened. Whether she had done this herself or Maid Guy had done it, was anyone's guess. Maid Guy himself was setting up the tripod and camera.  
  
 Kasumi and Fubuki had set their dolls up in a sitting position with their arms around their toy's necks pretending to kiss the toy's cheeks. Nabiki set her horse in the center where she sat atop it, laying forward with her arms around its neck and her face next to that of Chaos Pony's. Genma was behind and between them, with Soun to his right. Akane in front and to the right of her father, holding her pig tightly in front of her, trying to hide behind it. Soun spoke up at this point, "You get in this picture too Maid Guy, you are a part of this family as well. Stand over here behind Akane-chan. You two are always so close." Maid Guy attaches the remote to the camera and moves into place as Akane turns to her right to face away from the rest of them with a huff on her face, puffing her cheeks out just as the picture is taken.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 While they had given away most of the prizes they had won, they each kept a small collection of things, one such item Ukyo was using now to show Ranma one of the other skills she had learned in her geisha training. She was painting his portrait while he meditated, and had been doing pretty well if she did say so herself, so that is exactly what she did. "Not bad." Signing her latest work, 'Ucchan', she called out, "Ranchama, you can move now."  
  
 Getting up from his meditative trance, Ranma walked over to see what Ukyo had been working on. "Wow, Ucchan, that's really good, that looks way better than I really do."  
  
 "But Ranchama, it doesn't look even half as good as the real thing. Compared to the real you, this is trash, but I am getting better, I was awful when I first started. Do you want to try? I can show you some of what I learned."  
  
 "That sounds like fun, and if we compete we will get better faster, like with everything else, ne?"  
{*Ne = 'isn't it?'; 'wouldn't it?'; no?; yes? used to end a sentence when you assume the listener agrees with you.*}  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Soon after arriving in the next town they were to stay in, the group had gone to pick up their mail, and there was an envelope addressed to Ranma, something that rarely happened. Nobody ever sent him anything directly. Inside the envelope was a photo. "Well, it seems at least three of them liked their gifts, I'm not so sure about the one on the left, she doesn't look too happy." Frowning, he examined it more critically.  
  
 Looking over his shoulder, Nodoka interjected, "No son, see how tightly she is squeezing it, she likes the pig, just like Fubuki told me, who looks much younger than I had figured... amazing. Well if she can handle the job... and she seems to be doing quite well. But back to the photo, maybe she is a tsundere, see how she turned her butt toward the camera, maybe she thinks she is showing off her best feature."  
  
 "Or she is just shy or mad about something else... Not everyone fits into a trope, Okaa-sama."  
  
 "No, occasionally it's 'averted'... just call it 'Mother's Intuition', the only real question is which type?"  
  
 Turning the picture over, Ranma sees there is writing on the back.  
  
    'Ranma-san, we hope things are going well with you and your training. Thank you for the thoughtful gifts, we all love them very much. Since we have all seen the pictures of you that your mother sends to us, we thought it only fair for us to send a picture to you as well.' How Ranma could tell she was blushing when she wrote that part, he will never know, but he DID know he might well have to have words with his mother about what kinds of pictures she was sending of him. 'Please take care of yourself. We look forward to hearing from you again. Yours sincerely, Kasumi Tendo.'  
  
 Also written in various places, and in different handwriting, were,  
    'Thank you very, very much, Goshujin-sama. Sincerely, Fubuki, the House Maid',  
    'Don't think you're better than me. Akane', and  
    'Thanks Ranma-chan, I'll think about you whenever I ride him. Nabiki Tendo. P.S. Akane wet your bed! I thought you should know.'  
  
 "Well, I hope she cleaned it up! I think I will want a new bed when we get home." They all share a good laugh over that one.  
  
 "I would guess that you will need a bigger one by the time we get back anyway, so don't you worry, my manly son."  
  
 "Huh? What brought that on?"  
  
 "Don't you worry about that either." Which only made Ranma worry even more, his mother could get some strange ideas in her head occasionally. Nodoka, on the other hand, was thanking her lucky stars, every kami, and anyone else who could listen to her thoughts, for having had the will to force her husband to let her take this trip. Being able to be a part of her son and his friends' lives, filled her with so much joy that she felt like she could fly. Never could she have imagined having so much fun in her life, let alone as a wandering martial artist. Her parents had been very strict and old fashioned with her upbringing and she had had little say in her life. Not in what hobbies she pursued, not what classes she took, not even who she married (she never even figured out why they chose him, of all people, they sure had acted strangely about it now that she thought about it). But now, after having experienced this complete and total freedom, she knew, not only would she let her son make most of the major decisions in his life (even if she might make a few, 'suggestions' along the way), she would probably never be happy, living as a 'normal' housewife, ever again.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma's first painting was no great work of art, but even someone with no artistic training at all, could see dramatic improvement from where he had started the work, and where he finished. It did not take many sessions before they were on about equal terms with their artistic skills, and soon after they started taking time out, every Sunday to practice. Some days they would paint landscapes, other days they would paint each other, painting each other. All the while, building not only their skill, but their speed, eventually getting to where they could turn out two to three beautiful pieces in a thirty minute time slot.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Two Years Later  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Ranma-Kun! I need you to run to the store to get some things, here is a list and some money. Please sweetheart, take your time. Play some games or something first." Waiting until he had left, she calls Ukyo over. "Ukyo-chan, I got this letter a while ago, I'm sorry, he wanted me to wait until you were even older, I would have told you sooner, but, I just didn't know how. I did not want to see you unhappy. But it is your right to know the truth, and I am not going to keep you from making your own decisions.  
  
 "Your father, the reason he sent you with us, was because he was dying, he needed to check himself into a hospital and knew he would not be able to care for you himself any longer. When he had finally asked it of me, I was shocked, and it seems you had overheard part of that conversation, but not the reasons behind it. He made me swear that I would not tell you the truth until this letter arrived, and the letter itself wanted me to keep waiting." Handing the letter over, Nodoka prostrates herself before her 'adopted' daughter, tears streaming down her face, apologizing profusely for keeping this secret from her as long as she had.  
  
 Reading the letter, Ukyo was too stunned to notice Nodoka's actions, "He, didn't hate me. He didn't hate me... All these years, he let me think I was useless to him, and now he is gone." Unable to prevent her own tears, Ukyo falls to her knees, sobbing. "Oh, Okaa-sama, what should I do? I can't really forgive him, and now I can't even kick his butt for crushing my heart, but now I can't hate him either."  
  
 "You don't hate me for keeping this from you?" Not moving Nodoka glances up at the girl.  
  
 "Okaa-sama! I could never hate you, you and Ranchama are my whole world, if not for you, I would have probably let my anger consume me. You two have shown me a love, caring and understanding like I have never known in my life. Nothing will ever change that, not even if you were to strike me down on the spot. I will always respect and care for you, and I swear I will serve your son until my dying breath."  
  
 Holding each other, they cry into each other's arms for quite a while, until Ukyo finally calmed down enough to speak again, "Okaa-sama, the letter mentioned an 'inheritance' including all of the artifacts, books and scrolls for my family style, the location seems to be near here, can we go see it? I would like to study it if I can."  
  
 "Oh darling, why do you think we are here?"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Leaving the house Ranma was sure of two things. The first being that he could complete his 'errands' in no time at all, and the second being that he had been 'gotten rid of'. His mother did not exactly make a secret of it. Ranma was a curious child, and did not like it when he was left out of the loop. 'Well, she DID say to play a game, and was not specific about what 'game' I play, so I will play 'spies'.' That decided, he waited until he was out of range, and slowly drew his ki inside himself, slowly enough that it would appear to anyone paying attention that he was getting further away, going the opposite direction from them, no matter where they were. Once his ki had been hidden, he snuck back as silently as he could, using more of the skills he had gained in his ninjutsu training.  
  
 Sneaking back into the house, he listened in for a short time, wanting to know what problem could have been so important. What he heard had shocked him a bit, so much so he had almost lost his ki control. Over all the news was both bad and good, it was nice to learn Ukyo's father had not hated her, and had not been 'kicking her out' as she had thought, but that also made the news of his passing all the more sad. He knew his friend was going to need his support.  
  
 Running off to complete his task, Ranma made plans for how he would try to make his friend feel better, starting with making her favorite dessert to go with that night's dinner.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Moshi-moshi."  
  
 "HiiiIIIIii! Is this Saotome-san?" The jubilant voice on the other end of the phone inquired.  
  
 "Yes, this is Saotome Genma. Might I ask who is calling?"  
  
 Getting a bit more serious, the other voice continued, "Oh, right, sorry, I am Kaede Tenjoji, from Hakureiryo Academy, and I would like to offer you a business proposal."  
  
 Cautiously, Genma responded, people offering him deals rarely worked out in his favor, "Proposal?"  
  
 "Yes, I have recently taken over this school as principal and its chief executive officer, and I have been hearing stories about your school, and I think that we could come to an arrangement that would help us both greatly. You see, the school I run is one of the most elite in the nation, all of the highest class children go to school here, but our main goal here is to train their servants, maids mostly. Our rich students pay outrageous tuition fees to provide them with the best of the best, and in return we use some of that money to provide free tuition to any who want to take the servant curriculum, complete with room and board, so any poor student in Japan can afford to go to a good high school. We also train the servants for almost all of the richest families in the world, we teach them to be the absolute best there is. This is where you come in, one of the main duties of a good servant is always to be able to protect their masters, and the stories I have heard of your school makes it sound perfect, just like in this anime I am trying to sponsor! I would be willing to pay you for each of the students taking classes, and you would train all of our servant class students. Let me ask you this Saotome-san, do you have children?"  
  
 "Yes, I have a son, but he is on a twelve-year training journey with his mother." A quiet 'Eep' escaped the phone, "My partner has three daughters and we are looking after another child who is acting as a maid for our family." Genma had to pull the phone away from his ear as he heard a squealing sound coming from the phone. 'Is this thing broken?' "Oh, and my wife seems to have adopted another girl that she is training as well." Again the squealing sound exploded from the receiver.  
  
 Sounding even more excited than she had at first, Kaede continued, a bit too quickly for Genma's tastes, "Well, I am also prepared to offer you automatic acceptance and free tuition for all of them in whichever program they choose, once they reach middle school age. So all of your children could go to the most prestigious middle and high schools in Japan ...for free. We were a girls' school, but now that I am in charge, I am going to see it turn coed. I can't wait to meet your son and maid!"  
  
 Genma did like 'free', and this would really be good for the children, almost surprising himself that he even cared about that aspect, and he found that he actually DID care about it, more than he ever would have expected. "Well, I would need to expand a bit more, and hire more staff..."  
  
 "I can offer you funds to help with that, since we are the cause of your need, and would be happy to provide any other help I can." Not that Genma can tell, but she was practically salivating at the prospect of battle and ninja maids, and combat butlers, just like in another manga she had been reading recently.  
  
 "Well, that sounds like it could work... once the construction is complete you will have to come by and have a toast with us to celebrate our new partnership."  
  
 "I would loooove to! I admit I am curious to see this school, and I can't wait to meet your families. Now, how old are the children, should we begin the procedure for their transfers?"  
  
 "Well the eldest girl is thirteen, and our maid is twelve, they are both in middle school, the rest are elementary school age, ten to eleven. My son and, I guess, adopted 'daughter' are not enrolled in a school, my wife is tutoring them for most subjects, but they only attend formal schools occasionally, but I can assure you, their education is not suffering for it. My wife, it seems, is an apt tutor. They will not be returning for some time yet."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Finally making their way into the inner sanctum of Ukyo's family shrine, our exhausted adventurers got a chance to rest. "Well now, that was a bit more 'complicated' than I expected, I guess that's what I get being the last remaining member of a ninja family." Ukyo got a grim look on her face that, to Ranma, looked out of place on the usually happy girl, "Remembering where the traps are won't be so bad, but we really should reset them before we leave, I would hate to see someone defile the thing, even if we take everything important with us when we leave. It may not be much, but it's my family history. And you never know, we may need a place to hide out or something one day."  
  
 "Very good ideas, but we can stay here as long as you want, Ukyo-chan. We are in no real hurry to be anywhere right now. Or we could camp outside if you prefer, whatever makes you the most comfortable."  
  
 "Thank you, Okaa-sama, it might take a while to collect and decipher all of this, some of it we can't take with us without dismantling the place. I could take tracings of the wall carvings but we would need large paper, and time... Oh well, let's start looking around, just be careful, anything worth finding is likely to have another okonomiyaki themed trap."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Oi! Look at this!"  
  
 Coming over to look at what Ranma was indicating. Behind a portrait, Ranma had found what seemed to be a safe, but instead of a dial, there were metal buttons, each with a symbol on it. "I don't recognize any of these characters, are they some kind of code?"  
  
 "Sort of, Ranchama, it's Okonomiyaki Shorthand, or Okosho. It's a special writing system for okonomiyaki ingredients. We use it for written orders, and secret recipes. So, yes, I guess it IS a code. Let me see, it's been a while, I am a bit rusty, and I hadn't learned all of it before we left."  
{*Okosho = Another word I made up, 'Oko' taken from Okonomiyaki, and 'sho' meaning 'handwriting'*}  
  
 "You'll have to teach me that someday."  
  
 "You got it, Ranchama!" She studied the buttons for a few minutes, consulting a scroll she had unlocked earlier, "I am not sure that I have this right, either I am more rusty than I thought, or some of these symbols do not belong. Most of them are okonomiyaki ingredients, but some of them, if I have this right, are, well ...this one is a poison!"  
  
 "Why would you even HAVE a code for stuff like that, if this is for recipes?"  
  
 "Well, we were a clan of ninja, the okonomiyaki was our cover, it helped us get close to the people were targeting. Though, it's still strange, because we never poisoned our okonomiyaki to take out a target, too easy to trace back. Strange, there are a couple of other poisons. This one is fire, and a couple of others I can't even figure out."  
  
 "If that code was for recipes, then there might be some inside, and it might be the key, maybe the way to unlock it is with a recipe...?"  
  
 "RANCHAMA! You're a genius! With that in mind, let's see what we have, flour, dashi stock, eggs, cabbage, green onion, tempura flakes, meat, green sea weed, sauce, and mayonnaise!" Upon pressing the tenth button, a louder click was heard as the door slid open. Inside, as Ranma guessed, were recipe scrolls, and two books, one on the Okosho code language and the other about the workings of the safe itself. "Oh, great! Now that we have it open, they tell us how to open it!"  
  
 "Maybe it was a test?"  
  
 "Or maybe the last person here figured they didn't need it and that would keep thieves out of it."  
  
 "Or maybe the last person here was a 'smart aleck', and liked toying with people..." After packing up the scrolls, she looked over the books. While studying the codebook, "It says here that the other two buttons were electricity and the other was ...spikes? I really can't see what that has to do with a recipe!" but after looking through the other book, "Oh, THAT'S what they are all about, those are traps, press the poison ones and you get poisoned, press the fire one and fire shoots out, and so on. Well, once again, thank you Ranchama for figuring it out and likely saving me some pain. I read in one of the other books I found, that dating back to even before our family swore loyalty to the Daimyo. We had a tradition of giving our 'Token of Loyalty' to whomever we acknowledge as our master." She got down on her knees. "Ranma Saotome-sama, my lord," Took his left hand in hers, "I give this to you." She brought his hand up, and gently kissed the back of his fingers. "I swear my loyalty from now until the end of days."  
{*Daimyo = a powerful lord, working under the Shogun.*}  
  
 "You know you really over do this stuff sometimes, Ucchan. You have been my friend for years; you are always there when I need you..."  
  
 "...But?"  
  
 "But nothing, as long as you want me around, I will be there for you. I hope we will be friends forever."  
  
 Mumbling under her breath, "...One day, I hope more than friends."  
  
 "Did you say something, Ucchan?"  
  
 "Nope, nothing at all, Ranchama."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "You really want us to learn your family's style with you?"  
  
 "Well, you guys have taught me some of your family's style, and since you guys are my only remaining 'family', I want you to learn with me so you can help me to pass it on to the next generation of our family. I may never open a restaurant, but maybe one of my children will (assuming I have any)."  
  
 "Well then gang, for the next few months we will be Okonomiyaki Chefs! We will study together until we can make them in our sleep."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
A thirteen-year-old Kasumi, twelve-year-old Fubuki, and an eleven-year-old Nabiki were all laughing together as they swung their 'weapons' at each other. Kasumi had a broom, Fubuki had a mop and Nabiki had two feather dusters hooked together with a metal clasp that she was using like nunchaku. They were not only sparring, but also cleaning the room as they went, not disturbing a single item as they went from room to room. Each room sparkling as they left.  
  
 Having finished their cleaning spar, the girls look out and see Akane pulverizing concrete blocks.  
  
 "I can't believe she has switched to cement already, it seems just like last week she was getting splinters from the boards."  
  
 "Fukibuki, that WAS last week." The three girls giggled together.  
  
 "Well, there is one thing you can say, with her and Uncle Genma around, we always have plenty of places to 'practice our art'."  
  
 Putting their cleaning equipment away, they spied Genma entering the room, "Well, speak of the devil and he appears."  
  
 "You don't know what you're talking about!!!" Genma interjected in a panic. "Be careful what you wish for girls. 'He' might come back, making all of our sacrifices in vain."  
  
 "Who is 'He'?"  
   
 "Believe me, you don't want to know! But that's not why I was looking for you two, and Nabiki-san, this will concern you as well next April, so you might as well hear this as well." Gathering around the table, they waited to hear what their foolish 'Uncle' has done to, er FOR them this time. "We have made a partnership to teach our new art to the servant class at Hakureiryo Academy." Genma had tried addressing Nabiki with the '-chan' honorific once. Once. It was NOT a pleasant day for Genma, and he never tried it again. 'Hell hath no fury, like Nabiki pissed.' Genma had thought boys were a lot to handle, but he did not have the slightest clue, though he had started to get the idea that he was in way over his head. ...and it only took him four years to get there!  
  
 The girls were stunned; Nabiki had been the first to recover, "What? You mean it's GOOD news? Will miracles never cease?"  
  
 "Quite so, though your sarcasm wounds me, girl."  
  
 "Yeah, right."  
  
 "This will mean several things to you three. The first being, as my most advanced students, you will be helping to teach some of the classes, at least until some of the other graduates are able to return to help us. We will also be expanding the dojo once again to make room for the new students."  
  
 "Hakureiryo Academy. Wow, that's one of the most prestigious schools in the world! Graduating from there means you will be able to get into any college in the nation! I wish we could go there."  
  
 "Well then you are going to love my next bit of news, Kasumi-chan, Fubuki-chan, you two will be enrolling in their middle school, effective immediately, and Nabiki-san, you will begin classes there when you enter middle school next spring." 'Fangirl-like' squees of joy came from the three girls, which took several minutes to subside. "You will each be given the option to enter as High Class Ladies, or in the Servant Classes, it will be left up to you which you choose. The principal will be paying us a visit to celebrate our merger as soon as the expansion is done, and since Japan has the fastest builders in the world, that should be in the next day or two."  
  
 "Wow, Thank you Uncle, while we know that isn't why you made that deal, we appreciate it none-the-less."  
  
 A hurt look flashed across Genma's face for a split second, but knowing it was true, there was little he could say in his defense, "The next thing we need to do, is hire an onsite doctor for class time."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Tenjoji-san, I would like you to meet Tofu-sensei, one of the best specialty doctors in Japan."  
  
 "It's an honor."  
  
 "The pleasure is all mine, Tenjoji-san."  
  
 "If you are as good as they say, maybe I could talk you into helping at the school too, since most of the students will be the same anyway."  
  
 "Maybe you could, maybe you could..."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma was working on his mother's shoulders and back, practicing his own massage technique, as she had insisted, having made him take a class even after what he had learned from Kyoshi-sensei. 'Not only will it help us tremendously during our training, but your girlfriends will love you for it later.' she had told him. As usual, she was right of course, what he learned and was able to share with them, had made recovery after strenuous workouts much easier, especially when combined with a good soak in a hot bath, which they had just gotten out of. Using his ki, he would search out knots of tension, blocked pathways and any other abnormality he could find and try to 'work out' whatever the problem was. It was also doing wonders for his ki sense and aura reading. "Kaa-chan, I would really like to find a better doctor to study under soon, the better I get at using my ki to heal, the more I see that I need to learn."  
  
 Admiring her son's mature attitude for a boy his age, and his eagerness to learn, she could not help but ascede to his wishes, but due to the treatment of her back as he worked his way down her spine all she could manage was a groan of ascent. "Besides, it will give Ukyo some time to study more of her family's style." Again, for her part, all Nodoka could get out was a groan in response to her son's statement. Working his way to her lower back, he found a strange 'blockage', that he had never noticed before, very deep inside. Using his ki, he reached in and tried to work out the problem area. After a few moments he was able to find the 'keystone' of the block, and it came loose with a rush of energy, unlike anything he had ever seen before.  
  
 Nodoka's eyes shot wide open as she arched her back, curled her toes, and bit her lower lip, trying not to let out a moan, ...and failing.  
  
 "KAA-CHAN! What's wrong? Are you all right?"  
  
 Panting heavily, she tried hard to regain her senses, "Ranma-kun, my son, you must listen to your mother very carefully, this is very important. First, you must never forget how you just did that, and second, you must never use it on me again, ever! Please!" 'I am not sure I could resist if he did that to me again... A mother should never have such thoughts.'  
  
 "Sure mom, but what did I do?"  
  
 "You'll figure it out later, but please, just don't do it for me again... Any other woman will greatly appreciate that particular technique, but I cannot, that is something that can never happen. Now, go play, mother needs to go take another bath..."  
  
 Ranma ran off to find his other 'willing victim'...  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma found Ukyo studying one of the scrolls she received as part of her inheritance, "Ucchan, I need your help with a new technique."  
  
 Looking slightly torn for the briefest of moments, she jumped up, "Sure Ranchama, what do you need me to do?"  
  
 "Not much more than you were doing, you can keep reading while I give you your 'after workout massage'. I saw something different when I was giving mom hers, and when I worked out the spot, she freaked out and told me I had to learn the technique, but wouldn't tell me anything else about it, other than I can't practice it on her anymore. So, I was hoping my faithful little Ucchan would be willing to assist her Ran'nii-chan..."  
{*Nii and Onii = Older Brother*}  
  
 "Of course! You know I would help you with anything, Ranchama! What do you need me to do?"  
  
 "Just lay face-down here and try to relax as much as you can, just like with any other massage." Laying back down, she removed her shirt and goes back to studying the scroll she had been reading.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nodoka was just getting back out of the bath, feeling much better now that she had cleaned herself up after her little 'accident', working out the remainder of 'tension' on her own. Heading back toward the camp they shared, she was taken a bit aback when she heard Ukyo's voice far sooner than she would have expected considering the distance left to camp. "OH, RANMA-SAMA! WOW, I don't know what you just did, but DO it Again!!!"  
  
 "That's my boy!" Nodoka continued back to camp, hoping she will be able to sleep with the noise she would be hearing tonight, and that her dreams this night would NOT include her son...  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
AFTERWARD  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 A ten-year-old Ryoga is wandering around, somewhere snowy... "Where the hell am I now?!?! Shimatta! I am three days late for school again! I knew I should have brought the dog!" Getting mad at himself again, a feeling he was quite used to, he took off running in a random direction, because, hey, it's Ryoga, and let's face it, and it does not really matter, all directions are the same to him.  
{*Shimatta = damn it! damn! oops! oh dear! oh no!*}  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Historically, geisha often began the earliest stages of their training at a very young age, sometimes as early as 3 or 5 years old. The early shikomi (servant) and minarai (watching apprentice) stages of geisha training lasted years, which was significantly longer than in contemporary times.  
  
 To this day, it is still said that geisha inhabit a separate reality, which they call the karyukai or "the flower and willow world." Before they disappeared, the courtesans were the colorful "flowers" and the geisha the "willows" because of their subtlety, strength and grace. I cannot stress enough, that the idea of geisha as sex workers is all due to prostitutes during WWII telling American Soldiers that they were "Geisha Girls" figuring they wouldn't know any better, and many of us still don't. Even when prostitution was legal, most geisha were not allowed to sell sex for money. If they wanted to have sex, they would have to do so in their private lives and not in their professional ones.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
OMAKE 2 {To the tune of the Underdog Theme Song}  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
"There's no need to fear, Maido Gai is here!"  
  
Dun dun dun, dun dun dun,  
Dun dun dun, dun dun dun,  
Aoo, aoo, aoo, aoo, aoo, aoo  
When males in this world appear,  
And hurt the girl that they should fear,  
And think they are all in the clear,  
The cry goes up both far and near for  
Maido Gai,  
Maido Gai,  
Maido Gai,  
Maido Gai.  
  
Hoard of hentai, Blue Thunder,  
Fighting all who steal under ...(wear)  
Maido Gai, ...Maido Gai!  
  
When Akane has a pressing need  
Or Genma's heart is filled with greed  
And when the bathroom should be cleaned,  
To right this wrong with blinding speed goes  
Maido Gai,  
Maido Gai,  
Maido Gai,  
Maido Gai.  
  
Hoard of Hentai, Blue Thunder,  
Fighting all who get under, ...(foot)  
Maido Gai, ...Maido Gai!  
  
  
"When Akane's in trouble, I am not slow. It's Kukuku, and away I go!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
END OMAKE 2  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
OMAKE 3  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Maid Guy returned to their campsite in Ryugenzawa carrying Akane by her collar. Akane was not happy about this. Doing her best to get away from her strange 'protector', she ran over to where her sisters were training with a strange little man. When she got closer she heard them talking.  
  
 "Okay, let's try again, everyone, go!"  
  
 All three of them raised their right hands toward the large boxes in front of them, as they concentrated, the boxes began to glow and float in the air.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
END OMAKE 3  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
*CHARACTERS USED*  
  
{Here I will list all of the non-Ranma, characters used in the chapter and where they are from.}  
  
Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the title character from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Fubuki - The future 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Kaede Tenjoji - The headmaster of Hakureiryo Academy from Ladies vs. Butlers  
Mikan is her 'assistant' and the Head Instructor  
Ranma's Muay Thai instructor was VERY loosely based on Appachai's from Kenichi, mostly I just wanted to use his line, so think of his as one of his old students or something. ;)  
Shagi & Kuro-sensei (the frog guy) - were ripped and twisted from Scooby Doo  
The ninjutsu trainer was pretty much just made up too...  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
  
Act 0 Part 03  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Most of the characters and other elements are owned by people who are not me, though I did make up a few here and there... but none of the main ones. Many talented people, and a few faceless corporations, such as Rumiko Takahashi and Sega respectively, own the rest  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
First off, thanks for reading; I hope you have enjoyed it so far. This chapter is going to have a slightly different format, where I intended to have a time skip and then do a chapter and have another time skip, but for this chapter instead of one giant leap through time, we will be having one chapter full of smaller skips, covering a bit larger period of time.  
  
I just learned I had major issues with the last chapter, and sometimes only half of it was loaded, and other times it got halfway and started over... I am sorry, I believe I have it fixed now... I will attempt to pay more attention when I post from now on. That is what I get for assuming it will work correctly... Again, sorry.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
GLOSSARY (from the last chapter)  
  
  
Kanji = The first writing system in Japan, made up of characters borrowed from the Chinese  
Hiragana (feminine) and Katakana (masculine) are the two main 'alphabets' in Japanese. Each character represents a vowel or consonant and vowel combination  
  
Baka = stupid/idiot/fool/etc  
Aho = Kansai-ben form of 'baka'  
Bakojiin = Stupid Old Man - a portmanteau word Nodoka made up for the game of 'Old Maid'  
  
Boku = one of many ways to say "I/me" and is considered a 'masculine' form  
  
Oshou = (4) master (of one's art, trade, etc.)  
  
Kuso = Expletive word for fecal matter; AKA 'Crap'  
  
Okonomiyaki = long story short, Japanese Style Pancake/Pizza-like food  
  
Moe - pronounced [moh-ay] - a manga and anime slang term meaning something like cute, wiki "Moe_(slang)" if you want to know more  
  
Konichiwa = Good 'Afternoon', said from about 10am until evening  
  
Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu = 'I am in your care', or 'Please take care of me' - is said at the end of sentences when meeting someone or making a request  
  
Douzo meshiagare = Enjoy your meal; said by the cook  
Itadakimasu = Said before you start eating, lit. 'I humbly receive'  
Gochisosama (deshita <\- added when being formal) - said after you finish eating  
  
Suki ya nen or sukkya nen = Kansai-ben for 'I love you'  
  
Maido Ookini = Kansai-ben form of Arigato or Thank You. Maido (here) means 'every time' and 'Ookini' means 'Thanks'  
  
Miko = Shrine Maiden/Priestess  
  
Kimono = A traditional article of Japanese clothing, similar to a robe  
Yukata = A light cotton robe like outfit, like a less formal kimono  
Hakama = Another piece of traditional clothing. They are worn over top of a kimono, from the waist down  
Zori = traditional sandals, similar to flip-flops  
  
Moshi-Moshi = "Hello" on the phone (and to get someone's attention in other places)  
  
Kaji = housework; domestic chores; family affairs; household matters;  
  
Ken = Fist  
  
Ryu = Style, particularly a martial arts style  
  
Kajiken (or Kaji-ken) = Named by Kasumi, Genma's new housework related style, for training maids and butlers, the Household Fist  
  
Go = is a board game, with some similarities to Checkers (many other uses for this term too, like the #5)  
  
Kampai = Cheers!  
  
Hojojutsu or Nawajutsu = The traditional Japanese martial art of restraining a person using cord or rope  
Kinbaku = Rope bondage, [lit. tight binding] and  
Kinbaku-bi = lit. The beauty of Tight Binding  
  
Tadaima = equivalent to "I'm Home", said sometimes even when alone  
  
Kote = Okonomiyaki Turner, the small baker's peels. (what most people incorrectly call a 'spatula')  
  
Aya = wow; whoa  
Sugoi = terrible; dreadful; (2) amazing (e.g. of strength); great (e.g. of skills); wonderful; terrific;  
  
-Han = Kansai-ben form of -San  
-chama = a combination of the honorifics -chan and -sama  
-tama = childlike, cutesy way of saying -sama  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
CHAPTER 03  
The Art of Getting Lost  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After having left the only home she had ever known, Ukyo's emotions were twirling around, most of them conflicting with the others. She was hurt yet thrilled, angry yet happy, nervous yet excited, proud yet humiliated, resentful yet thankful, comfortable yet awkward, unlucky yet fortunate... And she was having a very difficult time trying to wrap her young mind around it all. So much had happened over the last few days since she left her home and everything she had ever known. It was not like she did not enjoy her new traveling companions, far from it, and if this was how the old man wanted it, then FINE! She did not want anything to do with him anyway! She was going to do everything she could, to be as unlike him as she was able. He wanted to treat her like a boy, she would be as girlie as she could, she did not even want to sound like him! A real man would not abandon his child! If she were going to emulate anyone it would be Ranchama and okaa-sama, they were just so incredible, about everything. They were so nice, and Ranchama had saved her so many times. They gave her nice clothes, and even took her in when she had 'been abandoned' by her so-called 'father'. And despite living the lives of wanderers, they were always so happy and full of life. It was a joy simply to be around them, she could not help but to smile whenever she saw either of them. The only time she could really stew on her misery was when she was alone, and luckily for her, she had not had much alone time since they had left.  
  
 --- Ukyo had awoken to a woman's voice shouting "Ohaio-gozaimasu!", it was still dark and she was not sure where she was, and all of a sudden her pillow started to move...  
  
 "Whatcha doin' on this side of the tent, Ucchan?"  
  
 "Oh, uh, Ranchama! I guess you were warm." A sly grin crept across her face as she hoped to cover her embarrassment to avoid the ribbing that usually accompanied it.  
  
 "-Chama? what's that about?"  
  
 Looking at the floor, she clasped her hands behind her back, "Well, Ah owe ya everythin'! Ya deserve th' respect uh -sama, but yer too cute not to use -chan, so Ah'm usin' both! Ah could call ya 'Rantama' ifin ya prefer..." Seeing that she had gotten him embarrassed as well, she adds, "Or do ya think Ah should always be completely formal with ya, Ranma Saotome-sama? 'Cause fer ya, Ah will."  
  
 Blushing a bit at that, "Well, whatever makes you happy, but I told you before, that you don't owe me, or us even, anything at all, Ucchan. We are friends, and friends take care of each other. I will always be there to look out for you, whenever possible. Now let's go get cleaned up and make breakfast. We got a long hike to go to get to Iga from here."  
  
 "HAI, Ranchama!"  
  
 Ranma rolls his eyes as they exit the tent to prepare for the coming day.  
  
 Outside of the tent, Nodoka was preparing breakfast, enjoying the sound of children.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 They ate together, they trained together, they bathed together and on cold nights, they even slept together. For Ukyo it was truly indescribable, the feeling of being around such a warm and loving family. Her father had never been like that, always so cold and distant. She had always assumed that he was worried about money and sad about her mom dying, but apparently she had been mistaken, he just didn't want her around! 'But Ranchama and okaa-sama want meh around, they're happy ta take care of meh, an' LIKE bein' 'round meh! Ah swear Ah will dedicate mah life ta takin' care uh them! Ah will repay their kindness if it costs meh mah life!'  
  
 Returning to camp after her bit of 'alone time' behind a tree, resolve firmly set in place, she quietly walked over to Nodoka, and gave it her best attempt at making sad puppy dog eyes, her eyes got large enough to almost be an anime character, "Kaaaa-saamaaa, could juh he'p meh, pleeease?"  
  
 "Certainly child, what do you need?"  
  
 "Ah don' wanna sound like Ah'm from Osaka anymore. Please, he'p m-mE ta speak with a Tokyo-ben. Ya said a concupine should be uh elegant lady, so ta be th' best Ah-I can't sound like a hick!"  
  
 "I see, well, of course I will help you, we can work on it during sparing, along with our other subjects. Now that we are in Iga, we begin sparing again tomorrow."  
  
 "Ah was kinda hopin' we could work on it in private, it's embarrassin' ta work on in front of Ranchama." She blushes and looked away.  
  
 "Well, we don't exactly have much privacy like this, but I will help you as discretely as I can, and when we leave here, we will head to Kyoto, where we can enroll you for training in an okiya, where you can get training as a Maiko to become a Geisha. They will train you in all of the traditional arts, conversation, singing, dancing, dress, make-up, games, serving, tea ceremony, and more. I have heard of a muay thai master there, maybe Ranma-kun can train with him while you are there."  
{*Okiya = Lodging for Meiko and Geisha, during their contracted period, or 'nenki'. This is the first step toward becoming a geisha, where they begin training as a Meiko. Kyoto is the only place left children under eighteen can still train, and even then typically don't start until age fifteen in modern age*}  
{*Geisha/Geiko = literally 'Art Person/Girl or Artist', entertainers, and hostesses, much like Bards. Geisha do NOT perform sex acts for money, see Joro*}  
{*Maiko = Geisha in training, literally 'dance child/girl', also called 'hangyoku' [half-jewel] because they would get half the pay of a geisha, or even O-Shaku, which means 'one who pours [booze]'; early Maiko are called Minarai, lit. 'learning by watching'*}  
{*Joro = Prostitute, many called themselves 'geisha girls' to soldiers in WWII*}  
  
 "But aren't geisha, bad ladies of the evening?" Little Ukyo looked confused and a little scared at the implications in her head, was she going to be abandoned to an even worse fate?  
  
 "No dear, you are thinking of joro, geisha are artists, musicians, dancers, hostesses, entertainers of all kinds, they don't do the same kind of 'entertaining' at all. They are like sophisticated pop idols, with many more skills."  
  
 Ukyo's eyes had lit up a little bit at this, "So yer not tryin' ta sell meh off too? Ya won't jus' leave meh theyur?"  
  
 Nodoka would have laughed if she didn't know that would only hurt the child further, instead, she went for a warm smile, "As if you could get rid of us that easily! I won't even let them keep you overnight, we can't let your standard education fall behind while you are studying 'extracurriculars'." Nodoka pulls her into an embrace, "I will never 'abandon' you, not even long after you are tired of me. You will always be a part of this family, and we will always be here for you. Even if you choose to leave us, you will always be welcomed back."  
  
 Ukyo returned the embrace, "Thank ya, Okaa-sama! Ah think Ah'd like that."  
  
 "We can start now, repeat after me, 'Thank you, I think that I would like that'."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The next morning found the trio preparing for their first morning training session as a 'family'. "This afternoon we will try to find the legendary ninjutsu training ground here in Iga, but first, let's work the kinks out of our bodies from the hike. Ranma-kun, are you ready, would you be so kind as to lead us in our morning workout?"  
  
 "Hai, kaa-chan!" Ranma took his position facing the two women in his life and began leading them through their pre-breakfast workout. It started with some simple stretches, and moved up to some simple kata.  
  
 Whispering back and forth, "Okaa-sama, do ya-you, really train under Ranchama? Is he your instructor?"  
  
 "Not exactly, we learn from each other, I study the books and scrolls we brought with us, and train with some masters, and I teach that to Ranma-kun, while he has trained with my husband, and under different masters, and he teaches that to me. But he has always lead our morning warm-ups, since he has the most experience with it, and he is good at coming up with ways to work things into the routine. And of course I teach him the fundamentals of a formal education, it would not do to have my son, nor my 'daughter', growing-up ignorant of the world."  
  
 Blushing a bit at being called her 'daughter', Ukyo was amazed, "Wow, he really teaches ya-you? Ah-I always figured he was jus' tryin' ta-to, impress me when he said he was better than y-you in th' art."  
  
 "Well, he's not better at everything, yet, but my biggest advantage is my reach, and yet, he still makes that not matter most of the time. Once he gets older, I will lose that advantage too, so I am sure it won't be long before he is better than me at everything. And truly, shouldn't that be every parent's goal?"  
  
 "You two here to train, or gossip?"  
  
 "Well, we are about done with the warm-ups, so I imagine you are about to find out."  
  
 As if to emphasize this point, Ranma finished the light kata that they had been attempting to mimic, and turned to them with a bow, "Okay, I feel pretty loose, how about you two?" He waited for their nods of ascension before continuing, "I think we have time for some light sparring before the breakfast rice is ready, so I want to try something different today, since we have this opportunity. I would like the both of you to attack me, this will do two things, the first will be to give me a tougher sparring practice and it will also help us develop teamwork."  
  
 "It looks like we might have a chance today, Ukyo-chan, let's teach my son not to take us 'girls' too lightly!"  
  
 "Damn right!"  
  
 "Good attitude, but young ladies shouldn't use that kind of language. Now let's go!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nabiki had recently discovered a new (to her) genre of entertainment, Mysteries! And to a lesser extent, detective stories. While she enjoyed the time she spent playing and training with her sisters, reading was special. It let her tune out the world around her and focus on the world that existed only inside of her head. And mysteries were the best, they were like a puzzle in story form, and she just loved to try and figure out where the pieces fit.  
  
 She longed to find mysteries of her own to solve. To be the hero who uses her observation skills and intellect to solve problems, save people and stop the 'bad guys'. She wanted ...the right tools! She ran off to find Fubuki, time to plan a trip to the mall!  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Deep in the heart of the Iga Provence, Nodoka and her charges located what they had been looking for, a ninjutsu master, the woman known as the Silent Stalker of the Fuma Clan, Shinoko Kotaro. Well, truth be told, she had located them. They had been asking around for an instructor all over the Iga Provence, the birthplace of Haiku and Ninjutsu. Returning to their camp Ranma started a fire, Nodoka prepared the teakettle and Ukyo started washing the vegetables.  
  
 "So, you have been looking for a ninjutsu instructor. I have been watching you for some time." The feminine voice came from nowhere, yet everywhere. The trio tensed, awaiting an attack.  
  
 "She's good!"  
  
 "So, to whom do we have the 'honor'?"  
   
 "I have come to test you."  
  
 Shuriken began flying in every direction, seemingly coming from nowhere, and everywhere. As the three began dodging and snatching shuriken out of the air and pocketing them, an amused laugh permeated the area.  
  
 Ranma extended his battle aura, 'feeling out' his surroundings, sensing the ki of every living thing within his limited range. Ranma noticed there was an area with a distinct lack of ki. Ranma snatched another handful of shuriken out of the air, charged them with his own ki, and unleashed them toward the 'dead zone'.  
  
 The shuriken sliced through the tree, causing it to fall over, away from the camp. A motion is seen from the tree as it falls, and then, as if by magic, the laughing woman was standing before them, with long black hair, tied back in a beaded ponytail, thigh-high boots, a woven metallic bodysuit, fingerless gloves, and a deep purple top exposing a lot of cleavage with a VERY large Fuma Shuriken on her back. "Good job! You pass. Nodoka and Ranma Saotome, and Ukyo Kuonji, I am your new instructor, Shinoko Kotaro, of the Fuma Clan. Normally we would not train anyone outside of our clan, but I am willing for two reasons, the main one being, that you intrigue me. The other is our clan has fallen on hard times, the political peace of late has limited their need of us, you said you were paying well, and I would rather train someone who is honorable than to kill for those who are without."  
{*Fuma Shuriken = a fictional weapon, supposedly used by the Fuma Clan Ninja, that can range from a basketball in size to a large person, they are used for melee, shields, and throwing weapons, and can be thrown like a boomerang. Many have a handle in the center to grip them, which allowed them to be used like a staff.*}  
  
 "Willingness to do without, rather than compromise your principals, it sounds like we have a deal. It would be an honor for me to help you maintain your ideals. Train us well and I would be happy to help 'sponsor' your clan, you can work for my family. In fact, I believe, if his letters are to be believed, my husband is training 'Ninja Maids', perhaps one of your people could get some firsthand information for me for a bonus. If true, maybe one of you can help him with his lesson plans for another. I am not asking you to give him any of your clan secrets, just that you may give him pointers in whatever he is creating."  
  
 Yen signs flashed in the woman's eyes for a moment before she continued, "Yes, I do believe that can be arranged, we wouldn't want my clan to get rusty after all."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Sitting in her recently acquired 'office' (really it was not unlike a homemade lemon-aid stand, sitting on a corner of the Saotome's yard) Nabiki read her latest light novel, a ghost story about a rich girl being haunted by her grandmother, who wants her necklace back. Nabiki assumed it was the girl's boyfriend, who will run off with the necklace and leave her. "Boys! Who needs them?" Being all of eight years old, Nabiki did not think she would ever have much use for boys, at least beyond clients or subjects. Speak of a devil and they will appear. About that same time, up walked a tall boy, a bit older than her, with a mop of dirty blond hair, a long green t-shirt, and brown bell-bottom pants.  
  
 "Like, you're the detective, right?" She nodded calmly, "You gotta help me, my manga was stolen!"  
  
 "Why don't you buy another one?"  
  
 "I can't, it was a January nineteen sixty nine 'Big Comic', with the first chapter of Golgo thirteen! I can't afford to get another one, and I haven't even read it yet!"  
  
 "Okay, tell me exactly what happened."  
  
 "I went to 'Comiket' with my life savings, ten thousand yen! Looking through the displays, I saw it there, locked in its case, and I just had to have it. There are only three left in the world, you know! Like, as I was leaving to get sandwiches when a giant frog in a doctor's outfit jumped out and tried to take my manga. I was able to get away, and hide in the food area, but it found me again. I was able to escape a second time, when I saw Takao Saito giving autographs! So I got in line to have my book signed! After getting it signed I was leaving, glad to be heading home. Like, as soon as I got to the exit, Doctor Frog opened the door from the other side, snarling, growling and grabbing for my manga again! It backed me into a corner, and its tongue shot out and grabbed my comic and it ate it!"  
  
 "It ate it? How am I supposed to get it back if it ate it?"  
  
 "Well, it was like, wrapped in plastic, it pulled it out of its mouth, and ran off."  
  
 "Ewww! So it didn't really eat it at least." Shaking her head for a moment, she recovered, "Have no fear, The Nabiki Tendo Detective Agency is on the case! I get five hundred yen a day, plus expenses, including extra for anything disgusting I have to touch. Now let's return to the scene of the crime and look for clues!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 While they had been looking for clues at Comikit, a second copy of the first printing was also stolen, leaving only one left, owned by one of the vendors, and people had begun to offer more and more for it, the current bid was over one million yen. Nabiki felt she was ready to solve the case, she pulled the scruffy boy aside and began to make her plan.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The taller boy came rolling in on a wagon full of comic books, while Nabiki turned to those who were bidding, and said, "Worry not people, we found another copy!" Turning to the vendor she added, "Now you won't have to sell yours, we know you didn't want to. This boy remembered his father had given him a copy as a child and it's been in the attic until today."  
  
 "Like, let's start the bidding over here, do I hear twenty thousand? I have twenty, do I hear thirty? ..."  
  
 The boy held up the 'newly discovered' manga, quickly raising the price in the bidding war. The 'Doctor Frog' swung in over his head, grabbing the manga, and making a run for it. As the giant frog-man was escaping, Nabiki pressed a button on a remote she was holding, and the 'manga' exploded, trapping the culprit in used chewing gum.  
  
 "How could you? How could you blow up a first printing?!?!?!?"  
  
 "Like, we didn't, it was a fake, with a bubble gum bomb inside, and you fell for it, Doctor Croaked!"  
  
 "Now, let's see if I was right about who you really are..." Nabiki removed his mask, revealing the manga vendor, "I knew it, you took the other copies so yours would be worth more, and then you were going to make a small fortune."  
  
 "...and I'd have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids! ...wait, shouldn't you have a pet of some kind?"  
  
 "Like, he's home sick today."  
  
 Nabiki searched through the costume and found the two missing manga. She returned the signed copy to her 'client'. "Here you go. What was your name again?"  
  
 "Oh, it's like, Shagi, see ya, and thanks!"  
  
 "You're welcome; I'll be sending you my bill." Then Nabiki headed off to find the vendor who had been robbed, to return their formerly missing manga. 'Maybe I'll get a reward for returning it.' Nabiki grinned at the thought.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After a few days in Kyoto, mostly sightseeing, Nodoka found an Okiya that was willing to accept Ukyo as a trainee, even though she would not be becoming a geisha for them. Some were afraid she was being groomed to be a prostitute, while others refused due to her young age, and others still refused because Nodoka didn't want them to keep her overnight, but this one had been willing, assuming she would be able to pass the interview. "Ukyo-chan, are you sure this is what you want to train in while we are here?"  
  
 "Hai, Okaa-sama! If this'll help me- ta-to be a more elegant lady, an' a better concupine fer Ranchama, then there is very little in this world that I want more. Ah-I want to be the best concupine for Ranchama I kin be!"  
  
 "Okay then, They are going to take you in here and ask you some questions, be honest, and I am sure they will accept you. We will be waiting for you, right here." They both pulled the girl into a group hug, and kiss one of her cheeks.  
  
 "I'll be rooting for you Ucchan, I know you can do it!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Entering the building, Ukyo met the headmistress, who asked her to sit down.  
  
 "So, why is it you want training here?"  
  
 "Well, Ah-I don't wanna be a geisha, Ah-I wanna broaden mah education and Ah-I jus' wanna be better able ta take care uh Ranchama, Ah-I'm gonna be his concupine in th' future, and he's gonna give meh a big smooch, an' tell meh Ah'm th most important person in th whole wide world! And we're gonna live happily ever after!"  
  
 "So you are not going to be a Joro are you?"  
  
 "Okaa-sama'd nevah allow that, an' either way, there's only one boy Ah-I will ever want, an' Ah-I will follow him fer th' rest uh ma-MY life." she declares proudly, pride leaking from every word.  
  
 "You're not planning to call yourself a geisha are you?"  
  
 "Oh no, Ah-I'm gonna be a Concupine! But when ya think elegance, geisha are the first thing that comes to mind, and I want ta be elegant."  
  
 The woman chuckles a bit at that. "Normally we wouldn't take someone who wasn't planning to work for us, but I will make an exception for you, because you are just so darn cute, and the Saotomes used to be really good clients of ours some time ago. This training will not be easy for you, there is a lot to cover, and we have little time to get to it all, especially if you are to return to your family each night. Be back here first thing in the morning, and be prepared for hell. Oh, and don't ever tell anyone where you learned this."  
  
 "-I don' care how hard it'll be, if it's for Ranchama, I will do anything! -I Promise!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Akane was not happy, not that that was anything new these days, but this day had been worse than usual. She was on a 'vacation' with her newly extended 'family', to some place called Ryugenzawa. 'Training' they said, "HA!" 'What kind of training can you do in a foggy swamp? This place is the pits,' it reminded her more of the swamp planet from that American space movie, about that warrior monk with the fancy glowing katana, when he trained with the old green master. 'And if that wasn't bad enough, they brought that perverted monstrosity in a maid's dress to 'watch out for me'. Well, I showed them! I made a mess for him to clean up, and got away when he was busy! But, where am I? Oh well, it doesn't matter, as long as I am away from That Thing!' Akane wanders off, looking for something to play with, or beat up, or both...  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Fubuki and the two eldest Tendo girls were diligently training, swinging their cleaning instruments of destruction at each other while thigh deep in marsh.  
  
 "While I get the idea of training using the resistance of the water, I don't like it, it feels yucky. Couldn't we have gotten the same workout at the beach instead?"  
  
 "Our clothes and tools will never come clean after this! I only hope we brought spare shoes."  
  
 "Don't worry; I made sure to pack extra, although I do believe you are right, these are probably ruined. But, you know what that means..."  
  
 They all looked at each other, smiled and said together as they struck, "SHOPPING!"  
  
 On the other side of the camp, Soun was looking around the camp, "Akane-chan! Has anyone seen Akane-chan?" At that moment Maid Guy, who had been busy making lunch, perked up, a lock of hair pointed straight up on his head, like an antenna, and he took off like a shot in what seemed like a random direction.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma was training hard in his Muay Thai class, when one of the other students kneed his 'sparring partner' in the jaw, knocking him cold. When the first student continued to press his attack once his 'opponent' was unable to do anything about it, and no one else did anything but watch, Ranma looked at his instructor with a flash of anger, and jumped in between the two, blocking the larger boy's attacks, "Enough! He's out cold, the only thing you will accomplish like this is his death, and your dishonor!"  
   
 The head of the gym, came over to Ranma, and looked at him sternly, "Muay Thai is used for killing!"  
  
 "Killing is unmanly! Especially in a 'class'! Dead people don't learn from their mistakes."  
  
 Annoyed at the insult to his 'manhood', "Boy, in a pit fight, a street fight, or just about anywhere else, there are no rules, it's kill or be killed. The 'winner' is decided by who can walk away and who is drowning in a pool of their own blood!" He rose up to his more than two full meters in height, crossed his arms, and looking rather intimidating to emphasize his point. "Martial Arts were created for killing."  
  
 Not in the least bit phased Ranma looks him in the eye, "That's where you are wrong, 'Honor' is gained or lost, not whether you win or lose, but how you fight, and 'The Art' was designed to protect. Killing might be unavoidable on occasion, but it's never the honorable way, and should only be a last resort, in defense, and never for 'entertainment' or 'training'! If this is what you teach here, then I am done, and we will be expecting a full refund!" Ranma turned to go.  
  
 "If you wanna puss out and leave, that's on you, but if you wanna refund, you will have to beat it out of me!" As he said this he started throwing strikes at the seven year-old child, who halfway expected such an honorless move from the man, so was prepared to start dodging.  
  
 "Fine! I hadn't gotten a good workout yet today anyway." He began flowing around the man's attacks, preventing him from landing a single strike. Using the last elbow strike to launch himself into the air, Ranma narrowly avoided being nailed by a rising knee strike, and on his way down, he lightly kicked the much larger man in the back of the head.  
  
 "I barely felt that! Is that the best you can do?"  
  
 "Hardly, I'm just playing with you, we wouldn't want this to end too quickly and not have you learn anything, now would we? This is supposed to be a class after all, ne?" Ranma's battle aura began to flare up as his moves became faster and more precise. Ranma countered and returned a few glowing strikes to the man's large chest, staggering him back a bit.  
  
 "Cocky little fellow aren't you?" Retaking his stance, he lunged at the boy, who spun and kicked him in the back with a glowing foot, knocking him across the room.  
  
 "No, just honest. This is training time, and I want the practice."  
  
 "Do you now? Well then," turning to the rest of his students he yelled, "GET HIM!"  
  
 Surprised at how low the tall man would sink, Ranma used the head of one of the students rushing at him to vault across the gym, and behind the group. As they turn around to face him again he pulled out his ever-present deck of cards, and tosses one out in front of him, where it explodes, which caused a cloud of dust and shrapnel to obscure the visibility in the room. He threw a few more, which circled the group of students at high speeds, slicing through the clothing of any who got too close.  
  
 One of them tried to jump over the 'wall' of cards, only got one more card in his face, knocking him back for his trouble, causing even some of the more devout students lose interest in fighting the boy.  
  
 Annoyed that his students were unable to provide more 'support' for him, he launched a barrage of strikes at Ranma, his own fists, feet and eyes glowing, few of them striking anything but air, and half of the others were blocked, and none of the remaining attacks hit the vital points he was aiming for.  
  
 Ranma pulled out his cord and ensnared the man's right hand, twisting it around behind him, waiting for him to make a grab for him. He did not have long to wait as the large man's backward kicks and thrashing about was not freeing his right arm, nor dislodging his 'passenger'. The mountain of muscles reached back for the boy and his arm was snagged, Ranma proceeded to 'hog-tie' the man in such a way as to allow him no leverage to use any of his monstrous strength.  
  
 "Well now, I am not one to beat on someone who cannot defend themselves, but since you DID request it of me, I suppose I will make an exception this one time." he turned to the students, "Oi, any of you want to join me in earning a refund?" About half of the students had been bothered, or tormented enough to have joined in the beating.  
  
 Nodoka, for her part, was just really glad she had sprung for the video recorder this week. This was a good day to have video and audio of her son being manly.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Akane was strolling through the forest, picking flowers, and looking for animals to pet, when she heard a loud rumble and felt the ground begin to shake. Thinking it was an earthquake she looked for a safe place in case things started to fall around her. As the rumbling got closer, she thought she heard 'background music' coming from an indeterminable location, 'doobie-doobie-doo-bah' when she saw a brown monotreme that looked big enough for it to be fighting with Gojira! As it passed, it tipped its nineteen-forty's fedora to her, chittered and proceeded on its way. It IS a platypus, they don't do much.  
{*Gojira = Godzilla*}  
  
 A huge shadow covered her, and she looked up to see a gigantic flying squirrel soaring overhead. Starting to freak out a little bit, she felt a 'tapping' on her shoulder, she jumped, turning around in the process. Behind her was the largest lizard she had ever seen in her life. A pattern seemed to be forming here. When she jumped, she had startled the lizard as much as it had startled her, so it hissed and flared out its neck frills, scaring the heck out of Akane, which caused her to scream, which, of course, caused the lizard to panic even further. The lizard looked like it was about to lunge when a boy, about her age, jumped in front of her, holding the lizard off with a long-handled scrub brush.  
  
 Just as the boy seemed like he was about to be overpowered, a demoniac aura enveloped the lizard, who immediately passed out. "Kukukukuku, there is my troublesome goshujin. Everyone was worried about you back at the camp."  
  
 "Yes, you should go, this place is full of monsters and monster traps!" As he said this last part, he obligingly fell into one to prove his point. First, the wooden planks he was standing on broke and he fell into the hole below, and then a large pile of small boulders fell on top of him.  
  
 "Tough little guy, all he got for that were some scrapes and bruises, but he shouldn't be walking around like that."  
  
 Akane looked down at the boy, and her heart went out to him, how she wished he had been the one to save her rather than the 'Hentai Housekeeper'. "We should take him home. Hey! Boy! Wake up, can you tell us where you live?"  
{*Hentai = literally, 'strange'; used to mean pervert much of the time*}  
  
 "Have no fear, 'Maid Guy: Scan' can take care of the problem." 'Maid Guy: Scan' first scanned the boy, and then the area. "His memories are full of holes, but it seems his home is that way." Maid Guy picked up the boy with one hand and pointed with the other. "Let's go."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Bringing the boy to his home, Maid Guy tended his wounds and left him in bed. Akane felt badly that he was hurt while trying to help her, and vowed to return.  
  
 She went back to visit several times while they were still at their 'training camp', sadly he did not remember her once.  
  
 She had asked his grandfather once why his memory was so bad, but he just mumbled under his breath something about him getting into his mother's 'cursed brownies', and refused to say anything more on the subject.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma and Nodoka went to Ukyo's okiya, so that the group could have an impromptu family meeting.  
  
 "Well, since that instructor turned out to be a jerk, we will need to find a new one. At least a lot less people will be having their heads filled with his dishonorable teachings."  
  
 "What are you going to do, Ranchama? I still have lots of training I need to do here..."  
  
 "I think we will try Jujutsu this time."  
  
 "Ukyo, do you want to come with us, or do you feel comfortable enough here for a few months? We won't leave you if you are not comfortable with it."  
  
 "Well, I want to be with you guys, but I will stick it out, and give this my all until you return for me! For you, I will be the best I can be, I hope the results will be worth it."  
  
 "I can tell, you are already becoming more of a lady with every passing day. We'll send you letters each week, and we will try to visit when we can."  
  
 "Pictures too! 'A picture is worth a thousand words' after all."  
  
 "Of course child, once you get used to it, it will be over and we will be back before you know it. Here is a photo I had framed for your room, in case you stayed, the two of you are just adorable with you holding his arm like that!"  
  
 "Thank you very much, Okaa-sama. I will work hard until your return."  
  
 "I'm sure you will." A smiling Nodoka went inside to make the arrangements, leaving the children a few moments of relative privacy.  
  
 "Ucchan, I'll miss you. We'll be back soon, I promise. Soon as I learn jujutsu, and you know me, I learn fast!" Ranma's pride leaked from his every pore. "So, you have ta learn fast too! I can't wait ta see what you can do when I get back."  
  
 "Same here, Ranchama. I'll miss you while yer gone, but I'll not be waiting idly." Gripping her picture frame in her arms, she leaned in to kiss Ranma on his cheek causing them both to blush.  
  
 "I'll be sure to add it to our training sessions when I'm done with it, same with what little of value I got out of that Muay Thai class."  
  
 Looking as shy and cute as she could manage she replies, "And your little Ucchan will be sure to teach Rantama all the dances and games she's been learning."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Strolling to the market, Kasumi and Fubuki passed by arcade. Attracted by the sounds of the machines, they decided to stop and have some fun. "Ara, why don't we go in here for a bit, Fukibuki?"  
  
 She giggled a bit at the nickname Akane had given her when they had first arrived, though while the youngest Tendo had grown out of using it, Kasumi found it to be adorable and has used it ever since, "Hai, hai! Whatever you wish, Kasumi-sama."  
  
 Kasumi sighed a bit at sill being called '-sama', but was glad the girl had stopped calling her 'Kasumi-goshujin-sama' at least, this was a definite improvement. She quickly regained her cheer, "Let's go then, I think they have Pac-Man!"  
  
 After playing games for a while and even winning some prizes from pachinko and the crane game, they heard a commotion coming from the back of the arcade. Moving to investigate, they hear, "You may have bested me at pong using your magics, but I will show you a real man doesn't need to play games to win!"  
  
 "But I'm not a real man yet, and neither are you! We're just kids! Hey! Stop swinging that thing around, will you? That's dangerous!"  
  
 Turning the corner, the two girls saw two boys, one in shorts and a tee-shirt, who sat on the floor, leaning back on his arms where he had apparently fallen, and the other, taller boy, who wore a blue kimono with a black hakama, and held a shinai, looking as if he were about to strike (again?) at any moment.  
{*Shinai = a bamboo practice 'sword' for kempo beginners. Not to be confused with a Bokken or Bokuto, a wooden sword for more advanced trainees*}  
  
 "Give me a moment, and then make sure that boy isn't hurt. Okay Fukibuki?"  
  
 "Hai, Kasumi-sama, it will be as you wish."  
  
 Running over, Kasumi put herself between the two boys, facing with the taller one who was holding the 'weapon', "What do you think you are doing?!? This is an arcade, a place for fun, not fighting."  
  
 "This knave bested me in the art of Pong using trickery, and as his better, it is my duty to show him the error of his ways! Now, unblock my path girl, so that I may dispense justice!"  
  
 "It sounds to me, more like you are just a sore loser who thinks too highly of themselves. If you are going to fight, you should do so with someone who can defend them self and do so in a place where you will not damage other's property. Did your family teach you no manners at all?"  
  
 No longer seeing the boy he was initially upset with, he turns his full wrath toward the taller girl, blocking his path, and preventing his righteous scapegoating, "How DARE you insult the house of Kuno!" With all of his might and skill, he swung his shinai forward to strike the impetuous girl, only to find that his attack had been blocked by, 'wait, was that a dust pan?!?!'  
  
 So confused he was, a state one would think he would have been used to by now, he failed to see Kasumi spin around his arm, ending up behind him, where she grabbed his ear in the process. Pulling his ear, she hauled him outside with one hand, blocking his attempted strikes with the dustpan in the other. "It was not I who insulted your family, but rather you, you who insult their honor with your behavior this day." Not realizing that he was actually likely the most sane member of that particular family. Even his (still living) mother, who married (and stayed married to) his father after all, was also quite batty, and cruel to her children. What she did to him paled in comparison to what she put his sister through, his poor sister was becoming more twisted by the day. "If you are so insistent to fight someone, then I will be your opponent. Maybe after you work out your frustrations you will see how badly you behaved." Not letting his ear go until they reached the empty part of the lot behind the building, where she finally released him. Still holding her dustpan, she whipped out a plunger in her other hand. ...Wait, really? Well, that's what it says...  
  
 Okay then, well, taking her 'weapons' in hand, she took up a fighting stance as the Kuno boy charged her. Once again, she deflected the strike with her dustpan, and spun around his attack, hitting him in the face with the suction end of the plunger. She let go of her 'make-shift?' weapon, as it had attached itself to his face as if they were in a cartoon. She whips out a second dustpan, and took up a war fan fighting posture, awaiting his recovery.  
  
 Kuno tried in earnest to dislodge the plunger from his person, while trying to suck air into his lungs, not realizing that was part of why it was still stuck there, until he falls over, slightly knocking the air out of his lungs lessening the suction, wherein it fell right off. "I am going to pretend that this has never been used."  
  
 "That is probably for the best, and I won't dissuade your optimism, poorly placed as it is." Spinning out of the way of another strike, she lashed out with both 'pans' striking his weapon from the side, slicing it cleanly into three pieces. "Your weapon is no more; do you still wish to continue? I have no desire to harm you."  
  
 "Sasuke! A Weapon!" Seeing that no one appeared to hand him another weapon, he attacks with the stub of the shinai, "I fight on!" 'The little ninja trainee will hear about this when I return!'  
  
 Holding both pans in her left hand to ward off his sad attempts at attack, she poked him in the forehead with the fingers on her other hand, saying, "Me!" She then smacked his right hand with the back of her dustpans, causing him to lose his grip on his hilt and almost falling to the ground once again.  
{*Me = pronounced 'may' or 'meh', meaning 'no!; don't!; tsk!; used to scold small children and pets'*}  
  
 Putting her dustpans away, she taped the boy attempting to stand once again on the head, repeating her "Me!" causing him to fall back down, looking admonished.  
  
 Prostrating himself, he bows, face to the ground, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."  
  
 "See that you do not, now be a good boy and run along. Fukibuki, I believe we are done here, let's go finish our shopping, I believe I want a new plunger after that."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After returning to Kyoto, Nodoka and Ranma were hiking up to the okiya. It had barely more than come into view when a blue and brown blur came streaking out of the building, bowling Ranma over. "Ranchama, you're back!"  
  
 "..hurts now, yes. Hi Ucchan, it's good to see you again too! I've missed you too." He squeezed her in a tight embrace.  
  
 "I knew you wouldn't leave me here for long! How ya been? I missed you too!"  
  
 "Well children, in honor of Ukyo's return, making our little family whole once more, I think we should celebrate, ...by training," the smiles on their little faces dropped just a bit before Nodoka could finish, "...at the Gion Festival!" ...and their faces lit up again as they were glowing in anticipation. "Now let's go put our yukata on."  
{The Gion Festival (Gion Matsuri) takes place annually in Kyoto and is one of the most famous festivals in Japan. It goes for the entire month of July.}  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Arriving at the festival, the three martial artists stared in open amazement at all of the food, games and fun to be had. "Okaa-chan, how long are we going to stay here? This is a long festival isn't it?"  
  
 "As long as you want, kids. You have both been working hard, and you have earned a break, consider this your summer vacation." Nodoka grinned broadly, as she enjoyed the way their faces lit up at the excitement, "Wait here a moment, I will be right back." With that, she ran off to one of the nearby stands.  
  
 "So, Ucchan, were you as bored without us as we were without you?."  
  
 "Yeah, but it doesn't matter now that you are back with me." She hung onto his arm, resting her head on his shoulder, as a strange light flashed nearby, "Let's not do that again for a very long time."  
  
 "Yeah, it's not as fun when you're not around."  
  
 A woman in a pink yukata, with black highlights and matching bag, wearing a tengu mask, walked up to them and handed a mask to each of them, "Here I got these for you." Nodoka lifted her mask by the overly large nose and tilted it off to the side. "Ukyo-chan, this one is for you, to symbolize you coming out of your 'shell'tered life, and joining us on the road," And she hands her a cute kappa mask. "And for you Ranma-kun, here is the manliest mask they had, Lupin the third!" She gushed a bit as she handed it over, "I used to read that manga in high school, the dashing rogue, toying with the women's hearts, he was sooooo manly." Ranma sighs a bit, as he takes his mask, while his mother drifted off in an imagination spot, staring her being seduced by Lupin, before she snapped out of it moments later, "Here is some money, your training assignment is to see which one of you can win the most prizes playing the games! Now go play, mommy is going to go make, I mean, watch a movie..."  
  
 "So, what do you wanna do first, Ranchama?"  
  
 "Eat!" His grin took up almost half of his face as he practically drug Ukyo over to the takoyaki stand.  
  
 After stuffing their faces with takoyaki, they each got a cotton candy, with Ukyo practically melting like the candy itself in her mouth as she eats it, "So Ranchama, what game do you want me to beat you at first?"  
  
 "You really think you can beat me?"  
  
 "I have been studying, among other things, games for months, I won't go down easily, ...unless you want me to." she looked up at him expectantly.  
  
 Shocked, Ranma stiffened up, "NO! I want you to compete honestly; it's no fun if you let me win! You gotta promise me, you'll always give it your best! Not that you can beat me anyway."  
  
 "Okay, Ranchama, you've never looked that serious, not even facing down the Gambling King..."  
  
 Taking her hands in his, he looked deep into her eyes. "I am serious, I couldn't be more serious, promise me, you will never, ever 'LET me win'. On top of being my best friend, and me wanting to see you do well, you are also my training partner, and I am counting on you to always be there to give me a good challenge. So, please, always give me your best effort, even if I look frustrated, especially then, that's when I need to push myself the most. Promise me, you will always give me at least a hundred percent, I want you to always be trying to win!"  
  
 Hugging him tightly, in a rough approximation of a trademark 'Amazon Glomp', with tears in her eyes, she insisted, "Oh Ranchama! I swear to you, 'I will always be by your side, giving you my all and more'. You can count on me! I'll always assist you in anything, even if it costs me my life!"  
  
 "Hey, hey, there's no need to go that far! You can't be by my side if you die!"  
  
 "If it means keeping you safe, then it's a small price to pay!"  
  
 "No! It isn't! It's a huge price, and one I'm not willing to pay! I am the one who is supposed to be protecting you after all, and don't you forget it!" he crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.  
  
 She thought to herself, 'He's just so cute when he gets like that, I wonder if he realizes that just makes me all the more willing to die for him...' She smiled up at him with a wink and a bow, "As you command, Goshujin-sama."  
  
 Ranma tried to look stern, "Hey, now, knock that off!" But he could not keep it up as he started to sputter and they both broke down laughing.  
  
 She stuck out her tongue, "Well, now that the drama is over, shall, we, play, a, game?" That last part was said in English and in a mechanical voice.  
  
 "That IS what we are supposed to be doing after all," he grinned at his companion. "What test of skill would you like to start with, ring toss? Goldfish scooping? How about katanuki?"  
{*Katanuki - shape poking (lit. die cutting) or katanukigashi (lit. Die-cut Candy) Sometimes it is shortened to just 'nuki', there is a shape outlined on a piece of barely edible candy, usually wrapped in paper, where the 'player' tries to break off the outside of the candy, usually with a pin or toothpick (but can even be done by hand), leaving only the shape behind, if you do so without breaking the shape you can win a prize based on the complexity of the design*}  
  
 "Well since we have no real way to keep a goldfish, let alone as many as we would be sure to win," she gives him a wink, "let's skip that. There's a dart throwing booth with a short line at the moment, how do you feel about that?"  
  
 "Well, if no one has 'Global Thermal Nuclear War', I guess it will have to do." Running over to the booth, they waited in the short line as they examined the set-up. The players were getting three darts to throw at the several moving targets in the back, but due to the speed of the targets nobody had even gotten close, so the line moved quickly.  
  
 "Step right up! Aren't you two adorable? We have four levels of difficulty, but the greater the challenge, the greater the rewards! Would you like to try Easy, Normal, Hard or Impossible?"  
  
 Turning to see no one else had lined up behind them yet, Ranma asked, "What were those people doing?"  
  
 "Easy." The carny said with a flourish and a broad grin.  
  
 He turned to Ukyo, "Well Ucchan, it's training, so let's try them all! Ladies first."  
  
 "Thank you, Ranchama." Bowing to him, she took her spot and the man handed her three darts, "I played a lot of darts while you were gone, it was one of the games we practiced in the evenings, watch my skills Ranchama." She took a moment to get the feel of the targets movements, she tossed one dart after the other, each of them finding a home in one of the bull's-eyes. Beaming with pride she turned to her companion in his black and red, silk yukata. "Beat that!" The shady fellow behind the counter was too shocked to even 'say' anything. No one had ever hit one of his targets before!  
  
 "If you insist." Taking his projectiles, Ranma stepped up to the line and closed his eyes. Pausing for just a moment, he felt out his targets and fired off all three in rapid succession. The first hitting the dead center of the middle target, the other two embedding themselves in the one before it.  
  
 Picking his jaw up off the ground, he started to worry. Because no one had ever beaten his game, he had accumulated some pretty expensive prizes, if things didn't go well here, it would take him months to make up his losses. Thinking quickly he remember they had said they were going to try all four levels, he could make this work... "We have a couple of winners here! That means you can each pick a prize from the second shelf on this wall." Ranma chooses a light blue unicorn, and Ukyo chose a Kamen Rider doll, oh, sorry, 'action figure'. Adding confusion to his already addled state, he handed over their requested toys, only to have understanding set in, as they each hand their prize to the other as a gift. "On to level two! This time, the targets are not only faster, but they move side to side as well as up and down! ...and if you can't hit a target all three times, you have to give back the prizes you have already won!"  
  
 Round two went much the same as the first, with both of them getting a bull's-eye on each of their targets and with Ranma having been a bit flashier in his showmanship. After they had each picked out a prize for the other, "So, you have passed round two, do you wish to continue to round three, where the prizes get better, the targets get faster, and the challenge is greater?"  
  
 "You know it, this is easy so far, ne Ucchan?"  
  
 "Hai, Ranchama!"  
  
 "This time, you must use these!" Instead of the usual throwing darts, he handed them each three Kunai. "You can aim for any of the targets, but you must hit with all three 'darts' or give up your prizes so far!" Ukyo stepped up to the line, and after a moment of concentration, fired off all three of her kunai, hitting three of the targets, two of them bull's-eyes, winning a third prize for her tally. Our less than friendly game master was really panicking as Ranma stepped up to take his turn. He paused for a moment to adjust to the faster moving targets, which were moving so rapidly that most of the crowd that had gathered to see someone actually winning at this particular stand could not see them at all. Holding all three of the kunai in his right hand, he threw them straight up in the air, surprising everyone present. The three kunai each reached the apex of their arcs one right after the other, and then began their descent toward their point of origin. As they began to get close, Ranma reached up with his right hand and batted each of the accelerating kunai out of the air, embedding them deeply into the same target, all touching each other at the center of the target. Applause broke out among those gathered to watch.  
{*Kunai - is a Japanese tool possibly derived from the masonry trowel, in the hands of a martial arts expert, it could be used as a multi-functional weapon. It is commonly associated with the ninja, who used it to gouge holes in walls. In the mythology of ninja, the kunai has been commonly portrayed to be a Japanese knife that is used for throwing as well as stabbing.*}  
  
 While our sleazy little friend had to fight a rather intense fainting spell, Ranma bowed to his growing fan base, whispering to Ukyo, "Mom's rule number twelve, 'Always do everything with style, it's always a good idea to impress the ladies.' Are you taking notes? There'll be a test later." Throwing her a sly grin, they turned back to the both.  
  
 Before sticking out her tongue, she whispers back, "You just like to show off, ...and I just like watching you do it."  
  
 After he regained his senses, "Time for round four, the final and most difficult trial! You must use these shuriken, and hit the center of the same target with all three 'darts', or like in the other rounds, you will forfeit your other prizes!" He was interrupted by boos and jeers from a, still growing, audience, but continued anyway, doing his best to hide the confidence he was now feeling, "Are you ready to begin?"  
  
 "Hai!" Stepping up to the line, Ukyo took the stars in hand, feeling them out, testing how sharp and strong they might be. Gauging the new speed and erratic movements of the targets, she threw the first shuriken. Flying true, it came as quite a shock to those watching when the administrator of the test of skill pressed an unseen button, as the shuriken got close, causing the target to spin around, knocking the star into the wall off to the side. Annoyed by the 'trap', Ukyo fired off the remaining two shuriken, so quickly he was not able to press the button quickly enough, and they embedded themselves more than two centimeters into the target. Frustrated, she turned in a huff, looking at the prizes she had 'won' for Ranma, that she would have to give back.  
  
 "Well that's just too bad," More booing and hisses were coming from the gathering of onlookers, "You seem to have missed with your first toss, so your prizes are forfeit." As he reached for the prizes, he was stopped by Ranma.  
  
 "One moment, my good man, we are having a contest to see who can win the most prizes, and I do not feel it is fair is she loses hers, and I do not, so I raise your challenge. Instead of the shuriken, I will use these normal playing cards, giving you an easier time with your spinning trick. If I hit the same target, with all three cards, you will not only give me the best prize on your shelves for the lady here, but you will also not take the prizes she has won so far, and if I miss, you get all of the prizes back. So how about it, do we have a deal?"  
  
 Thinking the kid had some kind of special cards, he thought quickly (for him), and pulled out a deck of his own cards, knowing them to be normal. "On one condition, you use these cards, so I know you are not cheating with special cards." Thinking he had one upped the boy, he maintained his air of confidence, which dissipated a bit as Ranma's smile only got bigger.  
  
 "Funny coming from you, but sure, mind if I do a test throw first to make sure you are not giving me 'funny' cards?"  
  
 He got a bit more nervous again, "Sure, knock yourself out. ...please?" Pulling one of the cards out, he flexed it a bit, and threw it to the ground about a meter away. Penetrating the dirt, the card stuck out about half way. He almost fainted again but managed to position himself near his button, and prepared to press it as Ranma took aim. Just as the card leaves Ranma's fingers, he presses the button, in order to build up more wind, instead of knocking the 'dart' out of the air, he intended to blow it off course. Unfortunately, for him, the now glowing card seemed unaffected by the breeze. Before the rapidly moving card even got close to the target, the other two cards were also sent on their high velocity paths, glowing brightly with ki (for those who are able to see such things). As the first card sunk into the target, he began to lose his grip on consciousness, the third fainting spell being the charm. His eyes remained open just long enough to see the second and third cards also hit home, the third even sticking out of the back of the target, as it had slid all of the way through.  
  
 Cheers erupted from those gathered, prompting Ranma to turn and bow. He tossed four more of the man's cards into the air, after he charged them with his ki, causing them to explode like fireworks above his head in the shape of his name, Ranma Saotome! "Thank you, Thank you everyone. We'll be here all week." Sounds from the exploding cards jolted someone, whose name will go unmentioned, awake from his comfortable spot on the hard ground. Seeing the hundreds of witnesses, he gave up any ideas of trying to weasel out of the deal he had struck. Even going as far as to give Ukyo a consolation prize for having hit two out of three targets on her last attempt.  
  
 "Thank you, Ranchama!" Throwing her arms around him, she kissed him on the cheek, showing everyone present how manly she thought her Ranma was, "Once again, you have saved me from a bad man. You know, we might want to get a cart or something to haul this stuff around, it's not like we want to set them on the ground while we play other games."  
  
 "That's a good idea. While carrying them is good balance training, we don't want them to get dirty. And pulling the cart can be a bit of strength training at least."  
  
 "You guard the prizes and I'll go get the carts. Be right back, Ranchama!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Entering the enormous skyscraper that was the home of Kuki Industries, Genma Saotome's mind boggled as he tried to figure out just how rich the family that built and maintained this building had to be. Outside it looked like any other building in downtown Tokyo, if you ignored the fact that it was also the largest of said buildings by a large margin, but upon entering it felt like you walked into one of the fanciest mansions Genma had ever seen in his life (including movies, not that he had seen many). It made the Chardin mansion look positively shabby. 'Maid-Guy wasn't kidding about this place, these people are loaded!' Walking up to the desk in the center of the oversized entryway, with three story vaulted ceilings, he turned to the receptionist, "I have an appointment with Kuki-san."  
  
 "Saotome?" Seeing him nod, she continued, "Please take the private elevator in the center of the wall behind me, not the ones on the second level, at the top of the staircases off to the sides." Seeing him move toward the elevators, she returned to her switchboard, directing calls.  
  
 Exiting the elevator, Genma almost facefaulted seeing this 'office'. It made the lobby seem almost drab, books and expensive-looking artifacts lined the walls, with marble statues creating a path leading to the desk located in the rear of the room. Behind said desk sat a man about the same age as Genma himself, only looking younger and healthier, despite his silver hair. What stood out the most was an "X" shaped scar on his forehead. "Genma Saotome-dono, sit. We have much to discuss."  
{*-dono = an archaic honorific, used between nobility and the upper class, to show respect, without showing deference. Meaning he is treating Genma as an equal.*}  
  
 Taking the offered seat, Genma discussed his plans for expanding his school, and what he was willing to offer in exchange for help from the Kuki family.  
  
 As Genma turns to leave, their discussion concluded, Kuki Industries' leader spoke once more, "So, Saotome-dono, I hear from the maids, your tales of your son's adventures and skills. Perhaps we could discuss a second, arrangement..."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Arriving home, Genma entered his house with a loud, "Tadaima!" where he met up with Soun in the study, reading his paper. Soun's sharp senses instantly noticed that something was amiss, but couldn't put his finger on it, assuming it was unimportant, he asked how the meeting went.  
  
 "Well Tendo-kun, I have some good news, in exchange for training their family's servants, they will not only move your house and dojo to the lot behind our house, but they will also purchase the other two adjacent lots and build for us a larger dojo so we can hold different classes at the same time, and enough room to hold an outdoor class as well."  
  
 "That IS good news, Saotome-kun old friend. How do you feel about a game of Go?" Nodding his ascent, they set up the board and began cheating, er, playing. After several games, Genma brushed the hair out of his face and scratched his head. Soun remembered his strange feeling from earlier, and did a double take. A few stunned looks and just as many of Soun's pieces gone missing later, Soun realized something.  
  
 "Why Saotome-kun, I had always thought that you wore that bandanna to cover up the fact that you were losing your hair."  
  
 "Um, nope, I, uh, just think they are, stylish, yeah, I had uh, full head of hair this entire time, yeah, that's the ticket! Yeah..." Luckily, for him, Nabiki was not home at the time to learn of this 'mystery' needing to be solved. The consequences of which would not show its head for many years to come.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nodoka had just returned to their meeting spot after a long day of filming, while trying to stay out of sight. A thing she did not do quite as well as she thought, having not realized that the children were mostly ignoring her rather than her getting that much better at hiding her presence from them. Not that it had not improved greatly during and since their ninjutsu training, but her children were, not only good at detecting ki, but they also knew her signature anywhere and were quite used being followed by her. Looking up she saw her children returning, holding hands and each of them pulling a three by two meter cart, piled high with prizes. Ukyo's pile seemed a bit higher at first glance, so she turned to her son, "You didn't let her win did you? That is not very good for your training, though it is sweet. ...and I will enjoy whatever you make for breakfast tomorrow as your punishment." She added with a smile.  
  
 "No Kaa-chan, she has the prizes I won for her, and I have the prizes she won for me."  
  
 "That was also, very sweet. So then it is Ukyo-chan who will be cooking in the morning?"  
  
 He turned to wink at his partner, "No Okaa-san, it looks like the person who won the least prizes today is you! I hope you make my favorite, and Ucchan wants something sweet!"  
  
 "Thanks in advance, Okaa-sama!"  
  
 Appraising her son, 'The way he protected his girlfriend ...and abused his mother was ...sooo manly!' "Well, I guess you got me there, just wait until next time."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After dinner, a few days later, the Tendo patriarch called his daughters together for a family meeting. "Well girls, in a few days, we will be moving back to our house."  
  
 Akane was thrilled, and it showed, she was practically bouncing off the walls. "No more perverts, no more kooks, no more of auntie's dirty books!" Some had the decency to look shocked, most ignored her, and somewhere, very far away, a woman sneezed.  
  
 Nabiki and Kasumi looked crushed. "But father, we don't want to go. What about our friend, Fukibuki? What about our training? Who's going to cook?"  
  
 "Well then I suppose you will be happy to know that we will not be going far from here then."  
  
 "But, you said, we were going home..." Akane looked dejected, and all of them looked confused.  
  
 "Well kids, we are not going far, because the house is coming here!"  
  
 "But, who will cook...?"  
  
 "I will!"  
  
 Everyone else responded as one, "NO!!!" Akane might only have been seven years old, but no one in the family will ever forget the horrors of the last time she attempted to make their mother breakfast in bed... It was a wonder she even pulled through. Dejected as could be, Akane pouted, while she did remember the event, her memories of it were slightly different from the rest of them. 'Why's everybody always picking on me? I thought making breakfast in bed was a nice thing to do!'  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Coming out of the Haunted House, laughing, our trio of heroes thanked the man who ran the candied apple stand for having watched their three carts, piled high with prizes. They bought apples and gave him a large tip for his 'extra service'. Happily, they ate their apples and pulled their carts as they headed off to find another game they had yet to try.  
  
 "Boy, it's sure amazing how easy some of these games are now that we have gone through that ninjutsu training, especially the blow darts!"  
  
 "You know it, that last guy didn't know what he was getting into!"  
  
 "Here is an idea, we could use our ki, and try to super charge the popguns, and see how hard we can knock down the hard to get targets."  
  
 They saw a pop gun stand, headed over and found that instead of having prizes to knock down, they had wooden, painted ducks, which strangely appeared to be wearing glasses... "Step right up, test your aim. Each row up from the bottom moves faster, and is harder to knock down, but worth more points. The more points you earn, the better your prize! Some prizes require more than one game. Any questions?"  
  
 "Why do you have glasses on the ducks?"  
  
 "Well to be honest, I was hoping less people would hit them if they were wearing glasses, but it seems to have backfired, for some reason I can't imagine, they seem to annoy more people than they deter. I am thinking about changing them actually."  
  
 "I can see that, it won't work on us either, will it ladies?"  
  
 "Not a chance!"  
  
 "You see, we are in training, and we are competing to see who can win the most prizes." Just then, the booth owner noticed the carts piled high with prizes and knew he was in trouble. "So you said it was three points for the top row, and three corks per play, and how many points for that huge panda?"  
  
 "Fifteen."  
  
 "All right then, Rule number eleven, Ladies First (all the better to impress them with)."  
  
 "After you, Okaa-sama." Bowing, Ukyo steps out of Nodoka's way.  
  
 "Don't you dare, say age before beauty!" Stepping up to the line, she took the cork gun, and began pumping it up, with both air and ki.  
  
 "I wouldn't dream of it, Okaa-sama. You turn heads wherever you go."  
  
 Firing the first cork, she hit one of the top row ducks, knocking it over with a loud 'BANG'! "Thank you, Ukyo-chan, but it isn't nice to tease your elders." She prepared the 'gun' to be fired again.  
  
 "Honest, what do you say mister?"  
  
 "Oh, yeah, definitely. I couldn't believe it when they called you 'mom', surely that's 'step'-mom. You couldn't possibly be old enough to have children this old, never mind giving birth to twins, they are too close in age otherwise."  
  
 "I was adopted," Ukyo interjected proudly, "and I couldn't be happier about it!" she hugged Nodoka from behind.  
  
 "If I were to guess, I would have said you were their older sister."  
  
 "Oh stop it you two, you're just trying to make me miss." As if to prove her point, she just barely nicked the duck for which she was aiming, but thanks to her ki powered speed and power, it was enough to send it spinning off of the shelf, as well as disturbing other things in the back of the booth as it bounced around in the background. "See, look at that, I almost missed! Now let go, there will be plenty of time for hugs later," prepping her next shot she finished, "...after I knock down this third duck."  
  
 "No, really mam, I mean it, You are stunning, and that yukata really suits you."  
  
 Blushing slightly, but not letting the complements distract her further, she fired, hitting her third top row duck right between the eyes, or rather in the glasses, as it were. "There we go, nine points. Your turn Ukyo-chan, be careful I don't tickle you while you are aiming, to return the favor."  
  
 While she waited for the man to reset the targets, Ukyo prepared her air-powered firearm, as Nodoka loomed behind her, making her slightly nervous. Doing her best to brace herself for any unexpected surprise, as much as she loved and respected Nodoka, the only person she would be happy being beaten by, was be Ranma. She was trying her best to anticipate any surprise as she aimed for the top of the duck, knowing that will provide the best leverage, and fired, almost missing her spot due to being jumpy. While reloading, she turned to glance back at Nodoka, who was looking down at her with an evil grin. Smiling back, she prepared for her next shot, twice as nervous as before. She willed her hands to steady as she focused her ki and fired again and relaxed a bit thinking Nodoka was toying with her. Trying her best to tune her out, she readied her third shot.  
  
 Those onlookers who had either gathered or were among those who had been following the trio around for the last several days, saw Nodoka shift her position, and knew she was about to do something. Ranma was torn between wanting to warn his friend and not wanting to break her concentration himself and thereby doing more harm than not. Were it anyone other than his mother, he might have taken them out before they had a chance to act, but this was training after all, and Nodoka would not harm her, so he decided to error on the side of discretion and kept his trap shut.  
  
 As Ukyo pulled the trigger on her final attempt, Nodoka lightly poked her side, sending her shot wild. Ukyo "EEEEP!"ed as her cork bounced off the wall and ricocheted hitting, not the duck for which she had been aiming, but the one on the far right, luckily for her, also on the top row. "Ha, HA! YES! Ranchama, you need a perfect score just to tie. Do you still think you can beat the ladies?"  
  
 "What do YOU think? I am not even sure I will need all three shots, one should be enough." Confidently, Ranma takes his place; he prepped his gun as his targets were being reset. Turning sideways, he took a loose, one-handed stance, not even appearing to aim at the targets themselves. He closed his eyes to focus his ki senses, expanding his awareness and thinking about geometry far beyond most people twice his age. His eyes were still closed, in fact his head was even turned more toward the people who had been watching, rather than the targets themselves.  
  
 He fired.  
  
 His cork bounced off the walls, the ceiling, the targets and quite a few other things inside the stand, including the owner's head once. The small stand shook with slight tremors with each 'bounce' of the cork, making it feel like a very slight earthquake from within. Once the cork came to rest, and the dust had settled, everyone was stunned. Of the twenty-four ducks that had been set up as targets, more than half of them had been knocked over, including all six of the ones on the top row. "Well, might as well get the rest." The top row being down, eliminating some of the easier angles, it took both of his remaining shots to knock down the rest of the ducks, leaving the game operator too stunned for words. "Forty-two points, I will take the panda, that large horse for nine points, another nine for that big Neko-Chan, and the last 9 for that large pig. Kaa-chan, I know we were going to give most of the toys we won to that orphanage we found the other day, but can we send these four to the house?"  
{*Neko-Chan = Hello Kitty*}  
  
 "Sure Ranma-kun, whatever you would like to do with them."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
...After the festival, the man who was running the shooting gallery replaced his ducks. The next festival they would be shooting at targets shaped like the head of a young boy, with black hair, tied into a ponytail. Surprisingly, this model became quite popular among the festival game operators, and the even patrons themselves.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The girls were all very impressed with how quickly and completely the 'movers' had transported their home to the adjacent lot behind the Saotome home. Everything was exactly the way they had left it, the dojo, the koi pond, even their rooms, all perfect, the only difference was everything was spotlessly clean and fresh. On closer inspection, there was one other change they had not noticed at first, many of the appliances had been updated to the latest models. The television was newer, and bigger. There were two game consoles, an Atari twenty-six hundred, and an Intellivision, they immediately hid one from their father before he figured out what it was, so that they could sneak it to their club house, unseen. In each of their rooms was an Apple IIe, complete with not only educational software, but games as well. And if all of that wasn't impressive enough, within days they had not only expanded their dojo, but had build a second, larger one next door, expanded the wall around their now, much larger property and fixed up a large open area where they could play all kinds of games, when it wasn't being used for training or sparing.  
  
 The older girls were thrilled that they would still get to stay with their friend, and still eat all of their meals together. Nabiki was also glad to return to her own room, she really enjoyed the extra privacy it afforded her. She loved her 'three' sisters dearly, but she needed her solitude sometimes as well, something that could occasionally require a bit of effort to find in the Saotome home, with the room she had been sharing with her younger sister. She loved her sister, but few people could get on her nerves as easily, such is the nature of sibling rivalry. But now that time in her life was over, and things had truly started to look up for the girls.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 A few days later, Ranma's huge package had arrived addressed to the girls of the household. It was more than a cubic meter in volume, but was strangely light for its size. Nabiki was having trouble figuring out what was inside as other members of her household came into the room. Unless the tag was a lie, the package was from Genma's son, and if it was a lie, maybe it was cake! After a short discussion, they decided to get into the box and see what was inside, none of them realizing exactly how bad the puns they had been involved in were.  
  
 Upon opening their box, on top they find a short note, saying...  
    'We stopped at a festival for training, competing for prizes, we donated most of them to an orphanage, but I saved these four for you girls, I hope you like them.  
    ~Ranma Saotome'.  
  
 Reaching inside she found four, very large, stuffed animals, each almost bigger than the girls to which they belong, with a tag on each of their right ears to indicate that it belonged to one of the female members of the house, with a short note. 'The penmanship on the letter and cards seemed too neat to be written by someone of Akane's age,' the girls thought, 'but it was written in katakana, not hiragana as Nodoka (and almost all Japanese women) normally used, so either this boy has incredible penmanship for his age and not having spent much time in regular school, they got someone else to write the cards or Nodoka was trying to make it look like he wrote them.'  
  
 Genma was a bit dejected, since he did not get a present. "He's never sent ME anything."  
  
 Nabiki mumbled under her breath, "Well, you weren't much of a father. You'd just want him to send you sake anyway, and you shouldn't have kids buying that for you!" She shot a glare at both of the 'fathers'. Months ago, she had lost most of the respect she had had for the man for helping her family, which was only made worse when she learned that it was his wife who had actually done most of the 'helping'. While she did not blame him for his involvement in her mother's death, as her sister did (adding more fuel to her fiery hatred of almost all things male), she had poked around enough to know what kind of man he was and the things he and her father had done in their so-called training, and she was not impressed. Her talks with the self described 'Maid Guy' had told her that he was improving, and given that he never tried any of the less reputable training methods with them, she was hoping that was true, but she was not going to let him drag her father down to his level, he was in bad enough shape as it was these days.  
  
 Glancing at Fubuki for a second, he has the decency to look guilty for a brief moment, "But he's never even met the four of you! He only knows what his mother has shared from my letters!"  
  
 "Exactly, 'do no harm', as it were, and I guess that means we won't have to hurt you for spreading lies about us." Little did Genma and the others know that Fubuki had also been in correspondence with his wife, sharing, details on his behavior and their situation. "So old man, is this your son's writing, or your wife's?"  
  
 "I haven't seen my son's writing since he was four, but I've never seen Nodoka use katakana, ever."  
  
 "...and the mystery deepens. Well, let's see what he sent us!" Pulling the first one out, they saw a very large panda, with a tag reading...  
    'To: Kasumi Tendo; As the eldest, you get the biggest one.'  
  
 Squealing a bit, Kasumi squeezed her new 'friend' in a 'bear' hug.  
  
 Next, they pulled a large stuffed pig out, reading the tag,  
    'To: Akane Tendo; I have heard you really like pigs and were eyeing one at a fair that you weren't able win, I hope this is a close second.'  
  
 "Kawaii!!!" Also hugging her toy, she thinks to herself, 'Well, maybe not ALL boys are awful!'  
{*Kawaii = cute; adorable; charming; lovely; pretty; (2) dear; precious; darling; pet; (3) cute little; tiny;* obviously not that last one in this case.}  
  
 Next Nabiki reached into their box to pull out a giant Kitty-Chan, in a blue and white maid's uniform.  
    'To: Fubuki; I hear you are doing an incredible job, taking care of our house, I know it must be hard on you with my lazy father (sorry 'bout that) and the others around. So, thank you for all of your hard work.' Blushing at the compliment, she started playing with her kitty.  
  
 Genma was not happy with the apparent tales of his past deeds, though he couldn't deny their truth. He silently vowed that he will not only win back the trust of his wife, but the respect of his son!  
  
 Last but not least, Nabiki pulled Ranma's horse out of her box, it is a white horse with black hair and the kanji symbol for 'chaos' on its forehead, standing almost a meter tall. Reading the tag to herself,  
    'To: Nabiki Tendo; "I hope you will grow up gentle and good, and never learn bad ways; do your work with a good will, lift your feet up well when you trot, and never bite or kick even in play." "Oh! if people knew what a comfort to a horse a light hand is..." ~Anna Sewell, Black Beauty. I also hope you like my pony, Ucchan made me embroider that character on his head, turning him into a "Ran-ma", she thought it was funny, sorry about that.'  
  
 'It seems he is a fan of literature, which is surprising, considering his time on the road, interesting...' "All right then, 'Chaos Pony' it is. How about you girls, do you have names for yours yet?"  
  
 "Well, mine came with a name too, Neko-chan, it wouldn't be right to call her something else."  
  
 "Kawainoshishi, Shishi-chan for short." Akane hugged her pig again.  
{*kawainoshishi = bush pig*}  
  
 "I think you will be called, Kawaikochan." Kasumi had not stopped hugging hers; she was squeezing it so tightly she could 'almost' touch her hands behind it. "We should take a family picture to send to him as a thank you to show how much we appreciate his thoughtful gifts. It was very nice of him to think of us like that when he dosen't even know us."  
{*kawaikochan = popsy; cutie; sweetie*}  
  
 "You're right Kasumi-nee-chan, we've all seen his pictures from the letters and all around the house, it's only fair he see what we look like too."  
{*Nee/Onee = Older sister.*}  
  
 "Especially you and Akane-chan, since you two were sleeping in his room!" Kasumi added with a sly grin.  
  
 "That was a BOY'S room?!?!? Now I am glad I wet the bed!"  
  
 "You WHAT?!?! Is THAT what that was?!?!"  
  
 "Yes, yes it was. I would know, since I had to clean it up." Fubuki said flatly.  
  
 "I'm sorry Fukibuki, I would have helped if I had known."  
  
 "No, Kasumi-sama, it IS my job after all, don't feel bad."  
  
 "I thought you said you spilled tea!"  
  
 "I DID! ...sort of."  
  
 "Well, never-the-less, I think you should apologize to us."  
  
 "Why should I?"  
  
 "YOU PEED ON ME! And she had to clean it up! Or would you rather I tell Ranma and his mother that you peed on his bed?"  
  
 "You wouldn't?!?! Oh who cares, go ahead! See if I care! He probably deserves it anyway."  
  
 "Akane! How can you say that after the kindness they have shown us?"  
  
 "But Kasumi, he's a boy! They all do icky things! And his note said he thinks he's better than me!"  
  
 "Oh Akane-chan, you won't always feel that way." Kasumi shakes her head in dismay at her little sister, knowing she will change her mind about that, one of these days, Nabiki was already starting to. It just goes to show that even Kasumi is not perfect. "Okay girls, let go get ourselves fixed up for a nice picture, and we will meet back here when we are done."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Returning to the study, the three older girls were chatting about clothes, and about how long their hair had grown over the last two years. Fubuki was wearing a fresh version of her traditional maid's outfit with matching blue ribbons in her hair, Kasumi was wearing a light blue yukata with a floral print, her hair done up in a bun, and Nabiki was wearing her nicest summer dress, light green, with flowers along the edges, with her hair in matching green ribbons. She was not really all that interested in boys yet, but it was a photo opportunity, and she certainly wanted to look good! All three of them were clutching their presents as tightly as they could. They joined Akane and the fathers, who had not changed, though Akane did look cleaner, and her clothes had been straightened. Whether she had done this herself or Maid Guy had done it, was anyone's guess. Maid Guy himself was setting up the tripod and camera.  
  
 Kasumi and Fubuki had set their dolls up in a sitting position with their arms around their toy's necks pretending to kiss the toy's cheeks. Nabiki set her horse in the center where she sat atop it, laying forward with her arms around its neck and her face next to that of Chaos Pony's. Genma was behind and between them, with Soun to his right. Akane in front and to the right of her father, holding her pig tightly in front of her, trying to hide behind it. Soun spoke up at this point, "You get in this picture too Maid Guy, you are a part of this family as well. Stand over here behind Akane-chan. You two are always so close." Maid Guy attaches the remote to the camera and moves into place as Akane turns to her right to face away from the rest of them with a huff on her face, puffing her cheeks out just as the picture is taken.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 While they had given away most of the prizes they had won, they each kept a small collection of things, one such item Ukyo was using now to show Ranma one of the other skills she had learned in her geisha training. She was painting his portrait while he meditated, and had been doing pretty well if she did say so herself, so that is exactly what she did. "Not bad." Signing her latest work, 'Ucchan', she called out, "Ranchama, you can move now."  
  
 Getting up from his meditative trance, Ranma walked over to see what Ukyo had been working on. "Wow, Ucchan, that's really good, that looks way better than I really do."  
  
 "But Ranchama, it doesn't look even half as good as the real thing. Compared to the real you, this is trash, but I am getting better, I was awful when I first started. Do you want to try? I can show you some of what I learned."  
  
 "That sounds like fun, and if we compete we will get better faster, like with everything else, ne?"  
{*Ne = 'isn't it?'; 'wouldn't it?'; no?; yes? used to end a sentence when you assume the listener agrees with you.*}  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Soon after arriving in the next town they were to stay in, the group had gone to pick up their mail, and there was an envelope addressed to Ranma, something that rarely happened. Nobody ever sent him anything directly. Inside the envelope was a photo. "Well, it seems at least three of them liked their gifts, I'm not so sure about the one on the left, she doesn't look too happy." Frowning, he examined it more critically.  
  
 Looking over his shoulder, Nodoka interjected, "No son, see how tightly she is squeezing it, she likes the pig, just like Fubuki told me, who looks much younger than I had figured... amazing. Well if she can handle the job... and she seems to be doing quite well. But back to the photo, maybe she is a tsundere, see how she turned her butt toward the camera, maybe she thinks she is showing off her best feature."  
  
 "Or she is just shy or mad about something else... Not everyone fits into a trope, Okaa-sama."  
  
 "No, occasionally it's 'averted'... just call it 'Mother's Intuition', the only real question is which type?"  
  
 Turning the picture over, Ranma sees there is writing on the back.  
  
    'Ranma-san, we hope things are going well with you and your training. Thank you for the thoughtful gifts, we all love them very much. Since we have all seen the pictures of you that your mother sends to us, we thought it only fair for us to send a picture to you as well.' How Ranma could tell she was blushing when she wrote that part, he will never know, but he DID know he might well have to have words with his mother about what kinds of pictures she was sending of him. 'Please take care of yourself. We look forward to hearing from you again. Yours sincerely, Kasumi Tendo.'  
  
 Also written in various places, and in different handwriting, were,  
    'Thank you very, very much, Goshujin-sama. Sincerely, Fubuki, the House Maid',  
    'Don't think you're better than me. Akane', and  
    'Thanks Ranma-chan, I'll think about you whenever I ride him. Nabiki Tendo. P.S. Akane wet your bed! I thought you should know.'  
  
 "Well, I hope she cleaned it up! I think I will want a new bed when we get home." They all share a good laugh over that one.  
  
 "I would guess that you will need a bigger one by the time we get back anyway, so don't you worry, my manly son."  
  
 "Huh? What brought that on?"  
  
 "Don't you worry about that either." Which only made Ranma worry even more, his mother could get some strange ideas in her head occasionally. Nodoka, on the other hand, was thanking her lucky stars, every kami, and anyone else who could listen to her thoughts, for having had the will to force her husband to let her take this trip. Being able to be a part of her son and his friends' lives, filled her with so much joy that she felt like she could fly. Never could she have imagined having so much fun in her life, let alone as a wandering martial artist. Her parents had been very strict and old fashioned with her upbringing and she had had little say in her life. Not in what hobbies she pursued, not what classes she took, not even who she married (she never even figured out why they chose him, of all people, they sure had acted strangely about it now that she thought about it). But now, after having experienced this complete and total freedom, she knew, not only would she let her son make most of the major decisions in his life (even if she might make a few, 'suggestions' along the way), she would probably never be happy, living as a 'normal' housewife, ever again.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma's first painting was no great work of art, but even someone with no artistic training at all, could see dramatic improvement from where he had started the work, and where he finished. It did not take many sessions before they were on about equal terms with their artistic skills, and soon after they started taking time out, every Sunday to practice. Some days they would paint landscapes, other days they would paint each other, painting each other. All the while, building not only their skill, but their speed, eventually getting to where they could turn out two to three beautiful pieces in a thirty minute time slot.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Two Years Later  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Ranma-Kun! I need you to run to the store to get some things, here is a list and some money. Please sweetheart, take your time. Play some games or something first." Waiting until he had left, she calls Ukyo over. "Ukyo-chan, I got this letter a while ago, I'm sorry, he wanted me to wait until you were even older, I would have told you sooner, but, I just didn't know how. I did not want to see you unhappy. But it is your right to know the truth, and I am not going to keep you from making your own decisions.  
  
 "Your father, the reason he sent you with us, was because he was dying, he needed to check himself into a hospital and knew he would not be able to care for you himself any longer. When he had finally asked it of me, I was shocked, and it seems you had overheard part of that conversation, but not the reasons behind it. He made me swear that I would not tell you the truth until this letter arrived, and the letter itself wanted me to keep waiting." Handing the letter over, Nodoka prostrates herself before her 'adopted' daughter, tears streaming down her face, apologizing profusely for keeping this secret from her as long as she had.  
  
 Reading the letter, Ukyo was too stunned to notice Nodoka's actions, "He, didn't hate me. He didn't hate me... All these years, he let me think I was useless to him, and now he is gone." Unable to prevent her own tears, Ukyo falls to her knees, sobbing. "Oh, Okaa-sama, what should I do? I can't really forgive him, and now I can't even kick his butt for crushing my heart, but now I can't hate him either."  
  
 "You don't hate me for keeping this from you?" Not moving Nodoka glances up at the girl.  
  
 "Okaa-sama! I could never hate you, you and Ranchama are my whole world, if not for you, I would have probably let my anger consume me. You two have shown me a love, caring and understanding like I have never known in my life. Nothing will ever change that, not even if you were to strike me down on the spot. I will always respect and care for you, and I swear I will serve your son until my dying breath."  
  
 Holding each other, they cry into each other's arms for quite a while, until Ukyo finally calmed down enough to speak again, "Okaa-sama, the letter mentioned an 'inheritance' including all of the artifacts, books and scrolls for my family style, the location seems to be near here, can we go see it? I would like to study it if I can."  
  
 "Oh darling, why do you think we are here?"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Leaving the house Ranma was sure of two things. The first being that he could complete his 'errands' in no time at all, and the second being that he had been 'gotten rid of'. His mother did not exactly make a secret of it. Ranma was a curious child, and did not like it when he was left out of the loop. 'Well, she DID say to play a game, and was not specific about what 'game' I play, so I will play 'spies'.' That decided, he waited until he was out of range, and slowly drew his ki inside himself, slowly enough that it would appear to anyone paying attention that he was getting further away, going the opposite direction from them, no matter where they were. Once his ki had been hidden, he snuck back as silently as he could, using more of the skills he had gained in his ninjutsu training.  
  
 Sneaking back into the house, he listened in for a short time, wanting to know what problem could have been so important. What he heard had shocked him a bit, so much so he had almost lost his ki control. Over all the news was both bad and good, it was nice to learn Ukyo's father had not hated her, and had not been 'kicking her out' as she had thought, but that also made the news of his passing all the more sad. He knew his friend was going to need his support.  
  
 Running off to complete his task, Ranma made plans for how he would try to make his friend feel better, starting with making her favorite dessert to go with that night's dinner.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Moshi-moshi."  
  
 "HiiiIIIIii! Is this Saotome-san?" The jubilant voice on the other end of the phone inquired.  
  
 "Yes, this is Saotome Genma. Might I ask who is calling?"  
  
 Getting a bit more serious, the other voice continued, "Oh, right, sorry, I am Kaede Tenjoji, from Hakureiryo Academy, and I would like to offer you a business proposal."  
  
 Cautiously, Genma responded, people offering him deals rarely worked out in his favor, "Proposal?"  
  
 "Yes, I have recently taken over this school as principal and its chief executive officer, and I have been hearing stories about your school, and I think that we could come to an arrangement that would help us both greatly. You see, the school I run is one of the most elite in the nation, all of the highest class children go to school here, but our main goal here is to train their servants, maids mostly. Our rich students pay outrageous tuition fees to provide them with the best of the best, and in return we use some of that money to provide free tuition to any who want to take the servant curriculum, complete with room and board, so any poor student in Japan can afford to go to a good high school. We also train the servants for almost all of the richest families in the world, we teach them to be the absolute best there is. This is where you come in, one of the main duties of a good servant is always to be able to protect their masters, and the stories I have heard of your school makes it sound perfect, just like in this anime I am trying to sponsor! I would be willing to pay you for each of the students taking classes, and you would train all of our servant class students. Let me ask you this Saotome-san, do you have children?"  
  
 "Yes, I have a son, but he is on a twelve-year training journey with his mother." A quiet 'Eep' escaped the phone, "My partner has three daughters and we are looking after another child who is acting as a maid for our family." Genma had to pull the phone away from his ear as he heard a squealing sound coming from the phone. 'Is this thing broken?' "Oh, and my wife seems to have adopted another girl that she is training as well." Again the squealing sound exploded from the receiver.  
  
 Sounding even more excited than she had at first, Kaede continued, a bit too quickly for Genma's tastes, "Well, I am also prepared to offer you automatic acceptance and free tuition for all of them in whichever program they choose, once they reach middle school age. So all of your children could go to the most prestigious middle and high schools in Japan ...for free. We were a girls' school, but now that I am in charge, I am going to see it turn coed. I can't wait to meet your son and maid!"  
  
 Genma did like 'free', and this would really be good for the children, almost surprising himself that he even cared about that aspect, and he found that he actually DID care about it, more than he ever would have expected. "Well, I would need to expand a bit more, and hire more staff..."  
  
 "I can offer you funds to help with that, since we are the cause of your need, and would be happy to provide any other help I can." Not that Genma can tell, but she was practically salivating at the prospect of battle and ninja maids, and combat butlers, just like in another manga she had been reading recently.  
  
 "Well, that sounds like it could work... once the construction is complete you will have to come by and have a toast with us to celebrate our new partnership."  
  
 "I would loooove to! I admit I am curious to see this school, and I can't wait to meet your families. Now, how old are the children, should we begin the procedure for their transfers?"  
  
 "Well the eldest girl is thirteen, and our maid is twelve, they are both in middle school, the rest are elementary school age, ten to eleven. My son and, I guess, adopted 'daughter' are not enrolled in a school, my wife is tutoring them for most subjects, but they only attend formal schools occasionally, but I can assure you, their education is not suffering for it. My wife, it seems, is an apt tutor. They will not be returning for some time yet."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Finally making their way into the inner sanctum of Ukyo's family shrine, our exhausted adventurers got a chance to rest. "Well now, that was a bit more 'complicated' than I expected, I guess that's what I get being the last remaining member of a ninja family." Ukyo got a grim look on her face that, to Ranma, looked out of place on the usually happy girl, "Remembering where the traps are won't be so bad, but we really should reset them before we leave, I would hate to see someone defile the thing, even if we take everything important with us when we leave. It may not be much, but it's my family history. And you never know, we may need a place to hide out or something one day."  
  
 "Very good ideas, but we can stay here as long as you want, Ukyo-chan. We are in no real hurry to be anywhere right now. Or we could camp outside if you prefer, whatever makes you the most comfortable."  
  
 "Thank you, Okaa-sama, it might take a while to collect and decipher all of this, some of it we can't take with us without dismantling the place. I could take tracings of the wall carvings but we would need large paper, and time... Oh well, let's start looking around, just be careful, anything worth finding is likely to have another okonomiyaki themed trap."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Oi! Look at this!"  
  
 Coming over to look at what Ranma was indicating. Behind a portrait, Ranma had found what seemed to be a safe, but instead of a dial, there were metal buttons, each with a symbol on it. "I don't recognize any of these characters, are they some kind of code?"  
  
 "Sort of, Ranchama, it's Okonomiyaki Shorthand, or Okosho. It's a special writing system for okonomiyaki ingredients. We use it for written orders, and secret recipes. So, yes, I guess it IS a code. Let me see, it's been a while, I am a bit rusty, and I hadn't learned all of it before we left."  
{*Okosho = Another word I made up, 'Oko' taken from Okonomiyaki, and 'sho' meaning 'handwriting'*}  
  
 "You'll have to teach me that someday."  
  
 "You got it, Ranchama!" She studied the buttons for a few minutes, consulting a scroll she had unlocked earlier, "I am not sure that I have this right, either I am more rusty than I thought, or some of these symbols do not belong. Most of them are okonomiyaki ingredients, but some of them, if I have this right, are, well ...this one is a poison!"  
  
 "Why would you even HAVE a code for stuff like that, if this is for recipes?"  
  
 "Well, we were a clan of ninja, the okonomiyaki was our cover, it helped us get close to the people were targeting. Though, it's still strange, because we never poisoned our okonomiyaki to take out a target, too easy to trace back. Strange, there are a couple of other poisons. This one is fire, and a couple of others I can't even figure out."  
  
 "If that code was for recipes, then there might be some inside, and it might be the key, maybe the way to unlock it is with a recipe...?"  
  
 "RANCHAMA! You're a genius! With that in mind, let's see what we have, flour, dashi stock, eggs, cabbage, green onion, tempura flakes, meat, green sea weed, sauce, and mayonnaise!" Upon pressing the tenth button, a louder click was heard as the door slid open. Inside, as Ranma guessed, were recipe scrolls, and two books, one on the Okosho code language and the other about the workings of the safe itself. "Oh, great! Now that we have it open, they tell us how to open it!"  
  
 "Maybe it was a test?"  
  
 "Or maybe the last person here figured they didn't need it and that would keep thieves out of it."  
  
 "Or maybe the last person here was a 'smart aleck', and liked toying with people..." After packing up the scrolls, she looked over the books. While studying the codebook, "It says here that the other two buttons were electricity and the other was ...spikes? I really can't see what that has to do with a recipe!" but after looking through the other book, "Oh, THAT'S what they are all about, those are traps, press the poison ones and you get poisoned, press the fire one and fire shoots out, and so on. Well, once again, thank you Ranchama for figuring it out and likely saving me some pain. I read in one of the other books I found, that dating back to even before our family swore loyalty to the Daimyo. We had a tradition of giving our 'Token of Loyalty' to whomever we acknowledge as our master." She got down on her knees. "Ranma Saotome-sama, my lord," Took his left hand in hers, "I give this to you." She brought his hand up, and gently kissed the back of his fingers. "I swear my loyalty from now until the end of days."  
{*Daimyo = a powerful lord, working under the Shogun.*}  
  
 "You know you really over do this stuff sometimes, Ucchan. You have been my friend for years; you are always there when I need you..."  
  
 "...But?"  
  
 "But nothing, as long as you want me around, I will be there for you. I hope we will be friends forever."  
  
 Mumbling under her breath, "...One day, I hope more than friends."  
  
 "Did you say something, Ucchan?"  
  
 "Nope, nothing at all, Ranchama."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "You really want us to learn your family's style with you?"  
  
 "Well, you guys have taught me some of your family's style, and since you guys are my only remaining 'family', I want you to learn with me so you can help me to pass it on to the next generation of our family. I may never open a restaurant, but maybe one of my children will (assuming I have any)."  
  
 "Well then gang, for the next few months we will be Okonomiyaki Chefs! We will study together until we can make them in our sleep."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
A thirteen-year-old Kasumi, twelve-year-old Fubuki, and an eleven-year-old Nabiki were all laughing together as they swung their 'weapons' at each other. Kasumi had a broom, Fubuki had a mop and Nabiki had two feather dusters hooked together with a metal clasp that she was using like nunchaku. They were not only sparring, but also cleaning the room as they went, not disturbing a single item as they went from room to room. Each room sparkling as they left.  
  
 Having finished their cleaning spar, the girls look out and see Akane pulverizing concrete blocks.  
  
 "I can't believe she has switched to cement already, it seems just like last week she was getting splinters from the boards."  
  
 "Fukibuki, that WAS last week." The three girls giggled together.  
  
 "Well, there is one thing you can say, with her and Uncle Genma around, we always have plenty of places to 'practice our art'."  
  
 Putting their cleaning equipment away, they spied Genma entering the room, "Well, speak of the devil and he appears."  
  
 "You don't know what you're talking about!!!" Genma interjected in a panic. "Be careful what you wish for girls. 'He' might come back, making all of our sacrifices in vain."  
  
 "Who is 'He'?"  
   
 "Believe me, you don't want to know! But that's not why I was looking for you two, and Nabiki-san, this will concern you as well next April, so you might as well hear this as well." Gathering around the table, they waited to hear what their foolish 'Uncle' has done to, er FOR them this time. "We have made a partnership to teach our new art to the servant class at Hakureiryo Academy." Genma had tried addressing Nabiki with the '-chan' honorific once. Once. It was NOT a pleasant day for Genma, and he never tried it again. 'Hell hath no fury, like Nabiki pissed.' Genma had thought boys were a lot to handle, but he did not have the slightest clue, though he had started to get the idea that he was in way over his head. ...and it only took him four years to get there!  
  
 The girls were stunned; Nabiki had been the first to recover, "What? You mean it's GOOD news? Will miracles never cease?"  
  
 "Quite so, though your sarcasm wounds me, girl."  
  
 "Yeah, right."  
  
 "This will mean several things to you three. The first being, as my most advanced students, you will be helping to teach some of the classes, at least until some of the other graduates are able to return to help us. We will also be expanding the dojo once again to make room for the new students."  
  
 "Hakureiryo Academy. Wow, that's one of the most prestigious schools in the world! Graduating from there means you will be able to get into any college in the nation! I wish we could go there."  
  
 "Well then you are going to love my next bit of news, Kasumi-chan, Fubuki-chan, you two will be enrolling in their middle school, effective immediately, and Nabiki-san, you will begin classes there when you enter middle school next spring." 'Fangirl-like' squees of joy came from the three girls, which took several minutes to subside. "You will each be given the option to enter as High Class Ladies, or in the Servant Classes, it will be left up to you which you choose. The principal will be paying us a visit to celebrate our merger as soon as the expansion is done, and since Japan has the fastest builders in the world, that should be in the next day or two."  
  
 "Wow, Thank you Uncle, while we know that isn't why you made that deal, we appreciate it none-the-less."  
  
 A hurt look flashed across Genma's face for a split second, but knowing it was true, there was little he could say in his defense, "The next thing we need to do, is hire an onsite doctor for class time."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Tenjoji-san, I would like you to meet Tofu-sensei, one of the best specialty doctors in Japan."  
  
 "It's an honor."  
  
 "The pleasure is all mine, Tenjoji-san."  
  
 "If you are as good as they say, maybe I could talk you into helping at the school too, since most of the students will be the same anyway."  
  
 "Maybe you could, maybe you could..."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma was working on his mother's shoulders and back, practicing his own massage technique, as she had insisted, having made him take a class even after what he had learned from Kyoshi-sensei. 'Not only will it help us tremendously during our training, but your girlfriends will love you for it later.' she had told him. As usual, she was right of course, what he learned and was able to share with them, had made recovery after strenuous workouts much easier, especially when combined with a good soak in a hot bath, which they had just gotten out of. Using his ki, he would search out knots of tension, blocked pathways and any other abnormality he could find and try to 'work out' whatever the problem was. It was also doing wonders for his ki sense and aura reading. "Kaa-chan, I would really like to find a better doctor to study under soon, the better I get at using my ki to heal, the more I see that I need to learn."  
  
 Admiring her son's mature attitude for a boy his age, and his eagerness to learn, she could not help but ascede to his wishes, but due to the treatment of her back as he worked his way down her spine all she could manage was a groan of ascent. "Besides, it will give Ukyo some time to study more of her family's style." Again, for her part, all Nodoka could get out was a groan in response to her son's statement. Working his way to her lower back, he found a strange 'blockage', that he had never noticed before, very deep inside. Using his ki, he reached in and tried to work out the problem area. After a few moments he was able to find the 'keystone' of the block, and it came loose with a rush of energy, unlike anything he had ever seen before.  
  
 Nodoka's eyes shot wide open as she arched her back, curled her toes, and bit her lower lip, trying not to let out a moan, ...and failing.  
  
 "KAA-CHAN! What's wrong? Are you all right?"  
  
 Panting heavily, she tried hard to regain her senses, "Ranma-kun, my son, you must listen to your mother very carefully, this is very important. First, you must never forget how you just did that, and second, you must never use it on me again, ever! Please!" 'I am not sure I could resist if he did that to me again... A mother should never have such thoughts.'  
  
 "Sure mom, but what did I do?"  
  
 "You'll figure it out later, but please, just don't do it for me again... Any other woman will greatly appreciate that particular technique, but I cannot, that is something that can never happen. Now, go play, mother needs to go take another bath..."  
  
 Ranma ran off to find his other 'willing victim'...  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma found Ukyo studying one of the scrolls she received as part of her inheritance, "Ucchan, I need your help with a new technique."  
  
 Looking slightly torn for the briefest of moments, she jumped up, "Sure Ranchama, what do you need me to do?"  
  
 "Not much more than you were doing, you can keep reading while I give you your 'after workout massage'. I saw something different when I was giving mom hers, and when I worked out the spot, she freaked out and told me I had to learn the technique, but wouldn't tell me anything else about it, other than I can't practice it on her anymore. So, I was hoping my faithful little Ucchan would be willing to assist her Ran'nii-chan..."  
{*Nii and Onii = Older Brother*}  
  
 "Of course! You know I would help you with anything, Ranchama! What do you need me to do?"  
  
 "Just lay face-down here and try to relax as much as you can, just like with any other massage." Laying back down, she removed her shirt and goes back to studying the scroll she had been reading.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nodoka was just getting back out of the bath, feeling much better now that she had cleaned herself up after her little 'accident', working out the remainder of 'tension' on her own. Heading back toward the camp they shared, she was taken a bit aback when she heard Ukyo's voice far sooner than she would have expected considering the distance left to camp. "OH, RANMA-SAMA! WOW, I don't know what you just did, but DO it Again!!!"  
  
 "That's my boy!" Nodoka continued back to camp, hoping she will be able to sleep with the noise she would be hearing tonight, and that her dreams this night would NOT include her son...  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
AFTERWARD  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 A ten-year-old Ryoga is wandering around, somewhere snowy... "Where the hell am I now?!?! Shimatta! I am three days late for school again! I knew I should have brought the dog!" Getting mad at himself again, a feeling he was quite used to, he took off running in a random direction, because, hey, it's Ryoga, and let's face it, and it does not really matter, all directions are the same to him.  
{*Shimatta = damn it! damn! oops! oh dear! oh no!*}  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Historically, geisha often began the earliest stages of their training at a very young age, sometimes as early as 3 or 5 years old. The early shikomi (servant) and minarai (watching apprentice) stages of geisha training lasted years, which was significantly longer than in contemporary times.  
  
 To this day, it is still said that geisha inhabit a separate reality, which they call the karyukai or "the flower and willow world." Before they disappeared, the courtesans were the colorful "flowers" and the geisha the "willows" because of their subtlety, strength and grace. I cannot stress enough, that the idea of geisha as sex workers is all due to prostitutes during WWII telling American Soldiers that they were "Geisha Girls" figuring they wouldn't know any better, and many of us still don't. Even when prostitution was legal, most geisha were not allowed to sell sex for money. If they wanted to have sex, they would have to do so in their private lives and not in their professional ones.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
OMAKE 2 {To the tune of the Underdog Theme Song}  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
"There's no need to fear, Maido Gai is here!"  
  
Dun dun dun, dun dun dun,  
Dun dun dun, dun dun dun,  
Aoo, aoo, aoo, aoo, aoo, aoo  
When males in this world appear,  
And hurt the girl that they should fear,  
And think they are all in the clear,  
The cry goes up both far and near for  
Maido Gai,  
Maido Gai,  
Maido Gai,  
Maido Gai.  
  
Hoard of hentai, Blue Thunder,  
Fighting all who steal under ...(wear)  
Maido Gai, ...Maido Gai!  
  
When Akane has a pressing need  
Or Genma's heart is filled with greed  
And when the bathroom should be cleaned,  
To right this wrong with blinding speed goes  
Maido Gai,  
Maido Gai,  
Maido Gai,  
Maido Gai.  
  
Hoard of Hentai, Blue Thunder,  
Fighting all who get under, ...(foot)  
Maido Gai, ...Maido Gai!  
  
  
"When Akane's in trouble, I am not slow. It's Kukuku, and away I go!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
END OMAKE 2  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
OMAKE 3  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Maid Guy returned to their campsite in Ryugenzawa carrying Akane by her collar. Akane was not happy about this. Doing her best to get away from her strange 'protector', she ran over to where her sisters were training with a strange little man. When she got closer she heard them talking.  
  
 "Okay, let's try again, everyone, go!"  
  
 All three of them raised their right hands toward the large boxes in front of them, as they concentrated, the boxes began to glow and float in the air.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
END OMAKE 3  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
*CHARACTERS USED*  
  
{Here I will list all of the non-Ranma, characters used in the chapter and where they are from.}  
  
Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the title character from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Fubuki - The future 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Kaede Tenjoji - The headmaster of Hakureiryo Academy from Ladies vs. Butlers  
Mikan is her 'assistant' and the Head Instructor  
Ranma's Muay Thai instructor was VERY loosely based on Appachai's from Kenichi, mostly I just wanted to use his line, so think of his as one of his old students or something. ;)  
Shagi & Kuro-sensei (the frog guy) - were ripped and twisted from Scooby Doo  
The ninjutsu trainer was pretty much just made up too...  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
  



	4. Chapter 04 - The Art of Getting Further Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoga is Introduced.

Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
Act 0 Part 04

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

DISCLAIMER  
Most of the characters and other elements are owned by people who are not me, though I did make up a few here and there... but none of the main ones. The rest are owned by many talented people, and a few faceless corporations, such as Rumiko Takahashi and Sega respectively. 

 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

AUTHOR'S NOTES

First off, thanks for reading; I hope you are enjoying it so far. This chapter was originally going to be part of the last chapter, but it got too long, so this is kind of Chapter 3b. 

Special thanks to my "Agent" and "Publicist" Hiryo, for proofreading, prodding, posting advice and so much more. 

 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

GLOSSARY (from the last chapter)

 

Okiya = Lodging for Meiko and Geisha, during their contracted period, or 'nenki'. This is the first step toward becoming a geisha, where they begin training as a Meiko. Kyoto is the only place left children under eighteen can still train, and even then typically don't start until age fifteen in modern age

Geisha/Geiko = literally 'Art Person/Girl or Artist', entertainers, and hostesses, much like Bards. Geisha do NOT perform sex acts for money, see Joro

Maiko = Geisha in training, literally 'dance child/girl', also called 'hangyoku' [half-jewel] because they would get half the pay of a geisha, or even O-Shaku, which means 'one who pours [booze]'; early Maiko are called Minarai, lit. 'learning by watching'

Joro = Prostitute, many called themselves 'geisha girls' to soldiers in WWII

Fuma Shuriken = a fictional weapon, supposedly used by the Fuma Clan ninja, that can range from a basketball in size to a large person, they are used for melee, shields, and throwing weapons, and can be thrown like a boomerang. Many have a handle in the center to grip them, and allow them to be used like a staff.

Gojira = Godzilla 

Hentai = literally, 'abnormality', can also mean 'pervert'

Shinai = a bamboo practice 'sword' for kempo beginners. Not to be confused with a Bokken or Bokuto, a wooden sword for more advanced trainees 

Me = pronounced 'mae' or 'meh', meaning 'no!; don't!; tsk!; used to scold small children and pets 

Katanuki - shape poking (lit. die cutting) or katanukigashi (lit. Die-cut Candy) Sometimes it is shortened to just 'nuki', there is a shape outlined on a piece of barely edible candy, usually wrapped in paper, where the 'player' tries to break off the outside of the candy, usually with a pin or toothpick (but can even be done by hand), leaving only the shape behind, if you do so without breaking the shape you can win a prize based on the complexity of the design 

Kunai - is a Japanese tool possibly derived from the masonry trowel, in the hands of a martial arts expert, it could be used as a multi-functional weapon. It is commonly associated with the ninja, who used it to gouge holes in walls. In the mythology of ninja, the kunai is commonly portrayed to be a Japanese knife that is used for throwing as well as stabbing. 

-dono = an archaic honorific, used between nobility and the upper-class, to show respect, without showing deference. 

Neko-Chan = Hello Kitty 

Kawaii = cute; adorable; charming; lovely; pretty; (2) dear; precious; darling; pet; (3) cute little; tiny;* obviously not that last one in this case 

kawainoshishi = bush pig

kawaikochan = popsy; cutie; sweetie 

Nee/Onee = Older sister.  
Nii/Onii = Older Brother

Ne = 'isn't it?'; 'wouldn't it?'; no?; yes? Used to end a sentence when you assume the listener agrees with you. "I know, huh?" 

Daimyo = a powerful lord, working under the Shogun.

Shimatta = damn it! damn! oops! oh dear! oh no!

...and I am going to repeat this one, because it is such a common mistake  
Kote = Okonomiyaki 'Turner', the small baker's peels. (what most people incorrectly call a 'spatula'). 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

CHAPTER 04  
The Art of Getting Further Lost

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Flipping though a food magazine, Ryoga came to a picture of a steak. Beginning to drool, he tore out the page, cut the picture out and placed it on his plate. Using a knife and fork, which, strangely enough, were around, he cut off a piece of the picture and shoved it in his mouth. 

"Oh, I can't wait until lunch at school tomorrow, I hope I make it in time to get real food." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Having arrived at the fishing village the innkeeper had indicated, the trio of adventurers set off in search of clues about this 'demon' they had been told about. A water spirit, who had been troubling the people of this small town. 

They decided that the best place to start their search would be the waterfront, so they headed off in that direction. When they started to get close, they saw a man crawling onto shore. At first glance, he seemed rather old, but as they ran closer, they saw that it was actually a younger man, who was looking rather pruney and gaunt. "Are you alright man? Do you need anything, water perhaps?" Ranma offered the man a bottle of water from his pack. 

Taking the bottle, he guzzled it down in one long drink, looking slightly better for having done so. In between ragged breaths, he gasped out, "Thank you! Thought I was gonna die... Only one, to get away... Monster, in the water..." 

"You're welcome sir, could you tell us what happened? We are here to help if we can." 

His breathing started getting better, as the drained man related his story. "We were out, fishing on our boat, when one of the boys noticed something odd in one of the nets. First there seemed to be what looked like green hair tangled in the net, we originally thought it was seaweed. Now movement in the net is not unusual, the fish do a lot of flopping, but there was blood leaking out of the net, and that had never happened before, so we were all a bit unnerved. We had all heard th' stories of about people being attacked, but none of us believed them. We just assumed people were trying to scare us off, and keep the good fishing spots for themselves. 

"That's when the inhuman screams began coming from under the pile, as claws tore their way free of the net. Covered in the blood and guts of the fish that it tore through to get out of the net, the fish person with glowing red eyes, set to work dismembering and sucking the life out of my fellow crewmembers. Many of us jumped into the water and tried to make it to shore, while those who looked directly at it froze, dead in their tracks. I tried to jump, but my leg was caught, and I could feel my life fading, I kicked at the hand holding my ankle, broke free and started for shore. When I finally looked back, all I could see was blood and body parts, floating in the water. I made straight for the shore and didn't look back again until I hit land." 

While listening to the man's story, Ranma had been examining his ki, and noticed it was very weak. He began feeding some of his own into the man, so that by the time he was done, the man looked much healthier and the only wrinkles remaining were from being in the water for too long. 

They gave their sympathies to the man and Ranma planed their course of action. "Kaa-san, see if you can find the owner of this rental boat, and buy it or something, it might not make it back, Ucchan and I will take it out and try to find and lure this demon back toward the shore, where you can provide ranged support with your bow, since your aim is better than any of us." 

As the three of them moved into action, the man looked worried, "WAIT! You can't go out there! Weren't ya listening to my tragic story? It's dangerous! That thing killed everyone!" 

"Well, I am not willing to write off everyone just yet, others may have also gotten away, and 'protecting the weak' is what a martial artist does. Come on, Ucchan, let's go." 

"Hai, Ranchama!" 

Not wanting to ruin their moment of looking cool before they head off to their deaths, the fisherman just watched them go. "I tried to warn them, where is a Magical Girl when you need one?" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Rowing out to the area that the fisherman had indicated, they found remnants of the boat and its crew. "Ewww! I think he may have been right about 'no other survivors', Ranchama. Do you sense anything?" 

Extending his senses as far as he could, he picked up something after a few moments. "There's something down there, with a LOT of ki ...and it's coming this way, FAST!" He grabbed the oars, and started to row toward the shore as fast as he could. 

Just as they started to move, the surface of the water broke, right where their boat had been moments before, causing waves that helped propel the boat even faster. Using her fins, the mermaid directed her descent toward the small craft, barely missing it thanks to Ranma's last burst of speed. 

Moments later the Mermaid's head broke the surface again, "Ranchama, it's gaining on us, maybe this will slow it down. Take this, Flour Bomb!" Hitting the mermaid in the face with her bag of flour had the desired effect, as the mermaid had to slow down and clean the, now dough, thanks to mixing with the salt water, off of her face. As the mermaid went below the water's surface again, Ukyo grabbed one of the oars and helped Ranma row them back to shore where Nodoka was waiting for them with an arrow nocked in her bow. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Having just arrived as the chase began, Nodoka readied her bow, and waited for the perfect moment to fire, not wanting to hit one of the children by accident. 

The mermaid broke the surface of the water again, and gave chase, her speed in the water practically unmatched, she was gaining 'ground' rapidly. When she had almost caught up to them, she leaped into the air to attack again. 'The female will die for her annoyance, but the male, looks so tasty, his life energy would last me for months, and the young ones are just so much more tasty!' Her thoughts were interrupted when, just before landing, she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder, and was knocked back into the water. Looking down, she noticed an arrow protruding from her shoulder, and yanked it out. 'Another who will have to die for their effrontery!' 

The small craft reached the shore, where the children joined their mother, preparing for an attack. The mermaid stayed under the water as long as she could, trying to avoid getting hit with another arrow. As she got closer, she started to sense a feeling of power, her people had legends about such a power. Something thought to be lost to the ages, not having been seen in many generations. 

"I sense something, something old, something powerful... Something ...over there!" At breakneck speed, she made a B-line straight for the trio, able to quickly dodge the ranged attacks, now that she had been expecting them. Not having the best mental faculties, and being a creature of instinct, she leaped toward what she hoped would be her next few meals only to have him pushed out of the way of her webbed claw, and ended up grabbing the screaming girl instead. 

"NO! I won't let you have him! Take ME instead!" 

"I don't eat girls, but don't worry, you will die anyway for what you did earlier. Your boyfriend, on the other hand, will make for a fine meal, several in fact!" As her hand tightened around the girl's neck, the mermaid once again felt a pain, this time in her tail, which had been pierced by another arrow. The pain caused her just enough distraction that she had also failed to notice that another hand had gone around her own neck, and that hand was getting uncomfortably warm for her. As a matter of fact, her meal now appeared to be on fire, from his blazing aura. This worried the woman, for more reasons than just the fact that she preferred her food raw. 

"LET! UCCHAN! GO! NOW!" Each word had been emphasized by the boy's flaming fist pounding into her face, something she did not enjoy, not in the slightest. It did not help matters that when he struck her it caused her grip to lessen just enough for the girl to escape. Not only did her insides feel as though they were being cooked by his aura, and several more arrows were poking out of her hide, making her feel like a pin cushion, but to make it worse, her furious flaming food stuff was beating her so badly that she was starting to get the idea that she was not going to get to enjoy her meal after all (no one had ever accused her of being bright). 

Seeing that Ukyo was safe, and the mermaid was starting to look like a grilled fish, Ranma's anger started to subside. "So, are you going to quit terrorizing the people here, or do I gotta get rough with you?" 

She morphed her face from its shark-like form, to a more human, yet still badly beaten appearance, the look of defiance still shown in her eyes, yet she remained silent. 

Nudging him in the side, Ukyo interjected, "Ranchama, this reminds me of a legend I heard while studying at the okiya. They say that anyone who eats the flesh of a mermaid gains immortality." 

Looking down at their foe, the three got a glint in their eyes as Ranma said, "Reeeeeeallly? That sounds interesting, maybe we should try it out, it's a rare opportunity after all." 

The mermaid stiffened in fear for the first time she could recall in recent memory (the stupid do not scare easily after all), the hungry look in their eyes chilled her overheated body to the bone. "NO! That's just a myth! I taste awful! I won't bother anyone again! I swear!" With that, she bolted for the water, moving almost faster than the eye could see, even for their well-trained eyes, causing waves to kick up as she cut through the water, and was out of sight within seconds, hoping to find a place to nurse her wounds and partially cooked organs. She would need another meal again quickly, but she would not be stopping here again for food anytime soon. "I prefer Chinese anyway!" 

The three martial artists fell down laughing at the sight they had seen, Nodoka almost wished she'd had her camera readied instead of her bow. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Earlier that day, on the other side of Tokyo...

Nabiki was having a good first week in her new school. The classes were going well, her teachers were nice, most of the other students were pleasant, the food was GREAT, and she had even been chosen as the freshman representative to give a speech during the welcoming ceremonies (meaning she had the highest score on her entrance exam). The only real problem was that there just was not a club that she wanted to join, and as an 'upper class' student, she was required to join one. At least until her senior year in high school (third year high school students were not required to be in a club, so that they could use the time to study for college entrance exams, if they needed it). She was starting to think her only option would be to start her own club. Which is what brought her to where she was now, sitting in the front office, waiting to speak with Tenjoji-kouchou. Nabiki knocked on the door and announced her presence. "I am first year, middle school student, Nabiki Tendo." 

A stern voice came from within, "Please, enter." 

"Thank you, I'm coming in." She entered the back office, and bowed to the two women inside as she did so. 

Kaede Tenjoji was sitting behind her desk, on which there was a computer, that Nabiki could tell was running, but the monitor was powered off for some reason. "Good afternoon, Nabiki-kun, you've met my assistant Mikan-chan, the head instructor?" 

"Hai, and Kasumi-nee-chan and Fubuki-chan have told me all about her." She said with an unreadable expression on her face. "Aren't the two of you a bit too young to be running a school?" It was true, the two women did 'look' more as though they should be attending high school, or at least college classes, rather than being in charge of them. 

"Yes, yes we are. My father owned this school before he passed, and I took over after I graduated, but rest assured, that Mikan is one of the best instructors in the nation, even if she does need to loosen up a bit..." That last part was mumbled under her breath. 

A steely glint in the other woman's eye indicated that she not only heard, but was not thrilled with the commentary, "What was that, Chairman?" 

"Oh, no, I didn't say anything. Ahahaha! Don't break my keyboard again, please!" With this last part, she bowed her head, and put her hands together above her head, asking for forgiveness. 

Turning back toward Nabiki, Mikan continued, "Now, what can we do for you, Nabiki-kun." 

"I am not particularly interested in any of the clubs you have available here, and I would like permission to start my own club, since participation in a club is required of all 'Uppers'." 

"Yes, club activities provide one of the primary opportunities for young ladies to learn peer socialization, learn useful skills and how to pass those skills on to your kohai."  
{*Kohai = 'underclassman' or 'junior' at work or school; see notes for more*} 

"So would a co-ed school." 

Kaede's face lit up, she was instantly in front of Nabiki, grabbing both of her hands, "I know, right? I have been trying to convince the board of directors to allow it ever since I took over!" 

Freeing her hands, she reached into her pocket, "Well, I run a detective agency, here is my card." Holding the top two corners, each in one hand, she presented the card facing them in the customary, professional way. Taking it, Kaede's eyes lit up even further, it was quite a professional card too, yet with a cute, child-like flair. It even had a cute drawing of a pony in the top left corner, 'Chaos Pony Investigations (CPI), Nabiki Tendo, Detective', then it gave an address and a phone and pager number. "I would like to start the 'Kai Bu', or Mystery and Wonder Club! We would research mystery fiction, study real cases and investigate strange events. Personally, I specialize in debunking paranormal phenomenon." 

"We prefer ladies to join more useful clubs, like Tea Ceremony, Flower Arranging, Music, Art, things which a Lady of High Society is expected to know." Sensing the briefest of flashes of killing intent from the child, and seeing the stars in the eyes of her 'superior', she knew she would need another angle. 

"While I'm not so sure how 'useful' any of those skills are, wouldn't that be what the 'servants' are for? Besides, starting my own club, will give me far more opportunities for training others in the skills I have learned, as well as help me better learn how to organize and run a group. Which is something I WILL need to know." To herself, she started thinking, 'Maybe she has a reason she doesn't want an investigation club investigating, I should investigate that!' 

"Right! Right! You've got quite a head on your shoulders! Doesn't she, Mikan-chan?" 

Mikan knew she lost, and needed another tactic to have any hope of salvaging this situation. 'Young ladies should behave as such, after all.' "Well then, in order to become an official club, you need at least three other members to qualify, and while servant class students are allowed to join club activities, they do not count as official members for things like budgets and minimum memberships." 

"Well, it could have been worse, I could have asked to start a different kind of 'Kai Bu' like the 'Underwear Club', or the 'Pleasure Club'." 

"Mystery Club: Denied! Underwear Club: APPROVED!!!" Nabiki was actually quite taken aback, that was NOT the reaction she expected, she had started to worry for a moment that she would end up in the 'Underwear Club' after all...

Mikan was NOT about to let that stand. She threw one of her trademark fountain pens (yes, she throws fountain pens) into the floor in front of Kaede, which stopped her dead in her 'tracks'. "Did you say something chairman?" 

"No, I don't believe I did..." 

"Now, as I was saying, find three more upper-class students to join your club, and your 'Mystery and Wonder' club, will be approved. Have them fill out these forms." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

As they left the elder's house, they started looking for an inn where they could get a meal and a bed for the night. 

"What an odd little man he was, strange how he didn't want to take 'No, we don't need a reward' for an answer, what part of 'It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak' is so hard to understand?" 

"Well Ranma-kun, not everyone is as honorable as you are, some only do good deeds for rewards, and not because it is the right thing to do." 

"Is there a way to tell, something in the aura maybe?" 

"Well, according to Kyoshi-sensei, as we get better, we will be able to read it, in their aura, in the way they move, the way the ki flows through their bodies, everything about them." 

"Maybe it's about time we took her up on her offer of more training then. Ucchan never got to meet her, and she can check to make sure I did her ki modifications correctly. I wanted to learn more healing techniques anyway, and maybe SHE will be willing to tell me more about this massage thing I am doing, since neither one of you will tell me." 

Nodoka was not able to contain her mirth, almost falling over she was laughing so hard. "You do that son, you do that." 

Ukyo on the other hand looked a bit unhappy, "If I knew how to explain it to you, I would Ranchama. I just don't understand it myself." 

"I know, Ucchan, I know. You, I am not holding it against." 

Before they could find an inn, they were startled by a yell that came from near by, "WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?!?!?!?!" They turned toward the sound to see a boy, about the same age as Ranma and Ukyo, with black, unkempt hair, wearing a dirty school uniform, a yellow and black bandanna and carrying a very large backpack. He was staring at the ocean in disgust and frustration, looking quite miserable. 

They decided to see if they could help the poor lad out, and walked up to him, "Oi! Do you need a hand, you seem lost, are you hungry?"

The boy looked up, noticing them for the first time, looking sheepish, he replied, "Can you tell me where Takanawadai Elementary School is located, please?" 

"We're not actually from around here, do you know any landmarks that might help find it?" 

"Well, it's in Takanawa, near Tokai University." 

"Takanawa? But, that's, Tokyo!?!" 

"OF COURSE!" 

"But, this is, Aomori Prefecture, that's more than seven hundred kilometers away!" 

"Of course, it would be, sorry to bother you." Dejected, he turns to walk away, the wrong direction of course. 

Nodoka would have said something at this point, but she was to busy getting this strange boy, and her son's manly actions on tape. Ukyo was too dumfounded that anyone could be THAT lost, to even be able to find words to respond. So once again, it fell to Ranma to be the spokesperson of the group. "Oi, Kid!" 

"Hibiki." 

"What?" 

"Hibiki, Ryoga Hibiki, that's my name." 

"Ranma Saotome, that's my mother over there, and this is my 'concupine', Ukyo Kuonji." 

"Concupine? What's that? Some kinda pet?" 

"WHAT?!? NO! I don't know, she's like my helper, or something." 

"I'll help him do anything!" 

"Whatever, it's nice to meet you, now if you don't mind, I have a long walk ahead of me..."

"Hibiki-kun, why don't you come have dinner with us, and we will get you on the train in the morning, that has to be faster, and you look like you could use a meal, and a rest." 

Ryoga was pretty sure there had been an insult in there somewhere, and would have voiced a complaint about it, but his stomach beat him to it, with the obligatory well-timed growl. "See man, we're all hungry, and the trains don't make stops this late way out here anyway*." Turning to his mother, "Oi, kaa-chan, isn't Takanawa near where Kyoshi-sensei, lives?"  
{*-I really do not know if this is true or not.}

"How serendipitous." 

Having taken too long to get a meal at a roadside inn, they had to find another option. Luckily they found one restaurant that was just locking its doors, but once they found out that they had stopped the mermaid attacks, they were welcomed in with open arms, treated to huge portions of food that they refused to take money for (mostly because they were closing for the day, and much of what they had eaten would have been wasted anyway). 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

'Who knew recruiting was such hard work?' Nabiki had figured that even amid all of these rich girls there would be a few mystery buffs. Some seemed to misunderstand what kind of club it was, others seemed scared of her. 'In hindsight, maybe writing the 'Kai Bu' in English characters wasn't the best plan, but why would they be scared? That just does not make sense... Disdain or disinterest I could understand, but fear? That just doesn't fit.' While Nabiki enjoyed solving the puzzles of a mystery, 'pieces that did not fit' bothered her. She had a hard time letting them go until she figured out their place in the big picture. She needed more information, but she was starting to think something funny was going on with this whole thing. 

She had not wanted to get her sister involved in this. While Kasumi did seem to enjoy mysteries, she seemed to prefer to be a bystander rather than a participant, even if she did like to figure it out before the story ended. While her onee-chan was always willing to help, whenever asked, she had always just seemed to find other activities more fulfilling, and she really did seem to enjoy the tea club. However, it was starting to look like she may have to do just that. If nothing else, the tea and other treats her sister and Fubuki could make would be an asset in trying to recruit others. She was not a bad cook herself, but they way the two of them could turn the simplest of things into a heavenly treat, was well beyond her skills. Having a third-year student in her club, even if it was her onee-chan, would certainly not hurt her credibility either. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

After Ryoga had gotten lost in the room's closet while trying to find the bathroom (that was down the hall), more than once, they concluded that his sense of direction was well beyond abysmal. Moreover, even if they put him on a train, it would have been a waste of money, since he would still not likely reach his destination. Luckily, for Ryoga they had decided to go to the same general place. Unluckily for our heroes, as they had to (literally) drag Ryoga along, to keep him from getting lost, even while on the train. The boy could barely even manage to follow them, he was that easily sidetracked. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma had sensed the hostile intent, and immediately pinpointed where it was coming from, he leapt straight up, grabbing the hand straps, and used them to crawl across the ceiling of the train car, over to where the 'offender' was 'offending'. The hostile vibes were coming from a man who seemed to be grappling a teenaged girl, who was screaming, and trying to push him off. Ranma was not exactly sure what a 'pervert' was, but that was what the girl had been calling her attacker when Ranma dropped down, planting both feet in the man's face. In response to this, the 'pervert' felt obligated to crumple to the ground. Unfortunately, for the girl, his hands were still in her skirt, which came down with him. Ranma felt obligated to tie the man up and toss him into the baggage compartment. After the girl pulled her skirt back up, she thanked Ranma, over the cheers and applause from the rest of the people nearby (none of whom bothered to help the girl, not even the few who had seen and were close enough to do something). Ranma decided not to call them on it, and just enjoyed the praise. Needless to say, there was not another 'incident' during the remaining eight hours of the trip, on that particular train car. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Early that morning, Nabiki had set up a table in front of the school, where almost every student would have to pass by when they arrived. With the help of her elder 'sisters', she had made a sign. This time she wrote the 'Kai-Bu' in Kanji, Hiragana and English. She had started learning English early on, because so many good mystery novels were written in English, and translations always lack the nuances of the original language. She may not have developed the verbal skills, having no one to practice with, but her skills with the written language were quite good, especially for her age. 

Soon after she had set up her table, with her poster, her stacks of flyers (and business cards), Kasumi and Fubuki arrived, followed by Maid Guy, who was carrying several vary large boxes. Nabiki thanked her 'sisters' as they opened the first box, pulling out a large rack of onigiri made into various shapes, question marks, magnifying glasses, ghosts, and various other 'mystery' themed shapes, all with Kasumi and Fubuki's magic teamwork touch.  
{*Onigiri - Rice 'balls', usually wrapped in seaweed. They can be made into various shapes, usually balls or triangles.*}

On any other campus, a child-maid, helping a student with their activities at school, would be a strange sight, but not so on this one. Maid Guy, on the other hand, WAS an unusual sight, and not necessarily a welcome one in the eyes of most of the high-strung girls, some of whom fainted at the sight of him. The girls wound up having to send him away. Akane might well be upset with them and how they had been able to accomplish such a feat. They sacrificed their cute imouto-chan, and suggested that she might be more in need of his assistance than they had been. No, she would not be happy at all. 

Once the Maid Guy had been removed, and the unconscious girls revived, things started to look up. They began to attract some interest, mostly in the onigiri. Nevertheless, they handed one out with a flyer and a card, to each student who would take one. Even if some of them felt they were too good for a 'simple rice ball', many were amazed at how cute they were. Sadly, most were too 'lady-like' to eat theirs out in the open, in such a place. Nonetheless, in part, thanks to her 'assistants', and their hard work, she was not getting quite the negative response she had gotten the day before. Thus, word began to spread, slowly, sometimes still inaccurately, about the 'Kai-Bu'. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Arriving in Takanawa, the quartet disembarked the train, glad to be off of the crowded public transportation system, where they could stretch their legs. 

"Well, let's see if we can find this school of yours, do you know what the address is?" 

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have been lost!" 

"Really? I don't think that's how that works... I don't know why I was asking you anyway, really." Ranma pointed out a nearby police box, and the group walked over to it. The officer, seeing Ryoga in the group, slaps himself on the forehead and reaches over to grab a piece of paper from a large stack in the corner. When the group got to the box, the officer hands the paper to Nodoka, who is just as surprised as her children, at this, and looks at the paper in her hand. On the paper is a small map, with three stars on it. One star had been scribbled out, the second said 'Takanawadai Elementary School', and the third said 'Hibiki House'. 

The officer let out a big sigh, "At least with someone helping him, he may make it. Good luck, you'll need it." 

Sweatdropping, Nodoka asked, "So this is a common occurrence?" 

"Someone helping him? No, but the Hibiki's have 'lived' around here for quite some time now, and they are always lost." 

"That's awful, why does no one help them?" 

"Oh we've tried, we even had a patrol officer assigned to just that purpose. They have been known to break walls when they are lost, it's in the public's interest to keep them, 'not lost', but you know, government cutbacks... We used to have two people assigned to each booth too, one to stay with the booth, the other to help people, but now it's just one person per booth, and we can't leave unless it's an emergency, and frankly, a Hibiki being lost is just Tuesday." 

"Didn't you just say it's in the public interest to keep them 'not lost'?" 

"Yes, yes I did, and yes, yes it is. But we are only allowed to do so much. The boys and I printed these things up ourselves, but it's about all we can manage these days." 

This time it was Nodoka who let out a large 'sigh', while she rubbed her temples. "Oh, my." She looked up again, "Well, I have to ask, why is this star crossed out?" 

"That was where his mother worked, but, since she hasn't shown up in close to a year, they said she no longer needed to bother."  
sou  
Ryoga stops his fuming at that, "What? Mom's been fired again?" 

"Well, when was the last time YOU'VE seen her?" 

"Um, I'm not sure... I just thought we were missing each other. She's been home a few times... I keep finding the food she'd made for me, even if it is spoiled." 

"Oh you poor boy! Well, it is too late for school today. We will take you to your house and figure out what to do next. We need to find a place to stay near here for a while anyway." 

"The school is just up that street, if you turn right there, his house is a few blocks up." 

"Thank you officer, could you also point out a good restaurant close by?" 

"It depends on what price range you are looking for, Chardin's is right over there if you are into that fancy food, or if you prefer something more simple, there is a really good beef bowl around the corner there, well priced as well." 

"While there are many French things I like," She said with a bit of a grin, "their entrees are not among them. Are beef bowls sound good to the rest of you? How about you officer, would you like us to bring one back to you?" '

"Oh, no you don't have to do that." 

"It would be our pleasure, you were quite helpful." 

"Well, I'm only doing my job, ma'am. Helping people is why we are here ...when we are able." He got a distant look on his face as he reminisced about the old days when he was allowed to do more than give directions and take reports. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

They arrived at the Hibiki home quite easily, once they had left the beef bowl with the helpful officer, after they had eaten their own dinners, triple portions each. Ryoga was himself, stunned at how easily they had arrived, he couldn't manage it if his life had depended upon it. It probably would have taken him a few days at best, had he been on his own. After undoing the various locks on the door, he invited them in, and only after falling victim to one, did he remember to warn them of the various traps. Little did he realize that his warning was too late, since his houseguests had not only noticed them, but were deftly avoiding each one. 

Ryoga showed Nodoka where their phone was located, checked to see that they still had a dial tone before handing it over to her. Then he went to clean out the refrigerator and throw away the dinner his mother had made for him ...the last time she had been there, which, it turns out, was about a week and a half ago, not long after he had left the last time, and thankfully, was not still in the oven, 'cooking', again. After throwing away a lot of spoiled food, he wrote a reply note, telling her about her job, in case she still hadn't found it, and telling her about his recent 'adventures' and the family that had helped him. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nodoka was surprised to learn that not only was the empty lot behind the Hibiki house available, both houses next door had been abandoned as well and were for sale, cheap. Apparently no one wanted to live next door to a family that shouted at the top of their lungs 'WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?!?!?!' every time they walked into the wrong room, or closet, which happened a LOT. Never one to let a 'good' investment opportunity go by (everybody makes mistakes), she scooped up all three, figuring she could rent them out, or sell them later if she needed to. It never hurt to own more property, and with any luck, maybe she could give it to Ranma when he gets married. If the way things had been going were any indication, her manly son might need a really large first home (although it might need some sound proofing, due to her son's skills). Visions of grandbabies danced in her head briefly before she regained her composure, and asked her contacts to get her an interview with the best art and Mandarin language instructors available at Todai.  
{Todai is one of the top Universities in Japan, and located very near Ryoga's elementary school} 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Akane was in her last year of elementary school, and she had gathered quite a following. She was not just the best female athlete in the school (and maybe even the district), but she was also likely the best over-all athlete, of either gender (especially since her sisters were now going to school in another district). With the exception of certain events (like swimming, or gymnastics, where she had no skill at all), few in her age range could even come close to her prowess. 

She really loved being at school, it was when she got the fewest interruptions from the meddling Maid Guy, and she got a lot more respect. At home, she was the 'baby', always needing to be 'looked after', while at school, she was the top dog. The problem was that this was her last year of it. With the coming of the next year she would have to transfer to that rich girls' school, and while the thought of an 'all girls' school DID appeal to her, none of her friends' families could afford to send them there, and she didn't want to leave her friends behind again. 'That stupid principal said she was trying to make them let boys in anyway someday. Not to mention that most 'rich girls' she had met, were rude and haughty.' They tended to snub her, and insult her and her hobbies. If that was the way they wanted to be, then they were no better than boys!' 

{Right! If anyone was going to be a snob, it was going to be her!} 

"Hey, watch it! Don't think, just because you are the author, that I can't come pound you, Baka!" 

{Shaking in his 'boots', the bias author returns to the story, already in progress...} 

...they were no better than boys! She didn't think that she could take six years of being around them, being in the servant classes would probably be better than that! 

Her family had been very insistent about her going to this school, saying it would help her out in the long run, but these were the same people who said she needed the Maid Guy to help her. She really was not sure, if she wanted to go there or if she wanted to make her father pay to send her to a normal school. She had a lot of thinking to do in the very near future. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma was meditating, having gotten up earlier than his training partners, as was usual these days. He was really becoming a morning person, the peace and tranquility of early mornings did wonders for his peace of mind. The only thing that could top it was watching the stars on a clear evening. He had started water for tea, and prepped the tools for the day's training. The only thing left was to meditate on his ki training. He was working on expanding his awareness with his ki sight, sending it out in all directions, reading the auras of all things in his ever-growing range. Due to which he was completely unsurprised when Ukyo walked up and said...

"There you are Ranchama. What'cha doooin'?" 

With a wink he replied, "Practicing watching you from afar." 

Blushing a bright pink, she shyly looked away, "Aw, Ranchama, you know how I feel about the thought of being watched." 

"Yeah, it makes you excited, why do you think I do it?" Smiling, he gets up from his lotus position, "Well, most of the morning prep is done, and we have some time before mom gets up, you want to do a quick spar before we take our bath?" 

"Sure Ranchama!" 

"After breakfast I have a new technique I have been practicing that I want to show you guys. When you get good at it, we can make it into a game."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

After breakfast, and dropping Ryoga at his school, Ranma, Ukyo and Nodoka gathered in their practice area, "Okay, today we are going to try something new. I have been trying to work on ki projections. This one is based on Jan Ken Pon, I call it 'Jan Kenpo'." Taking up a Janken stance, he shouted, "Jan! Ken! Po!" As he shouted this, and his fist struck his open hand for the third time, he gave the sign for 'rock'. When he did this, a huge rock shaped ball of ki formed in the air in front of him, and slammed into the ground, leaving a large dent. Repeating the steps, a large pair of scissors appeared, cutting a practice dummy in half. On his third attempt, a large creation appeared that looked like a cloth, with net-like cables on one side. Bringing the 'net' down over Ukyo's head, it soon covered her completely. It lifted her into the air, flipping her over as it did so. Floating back toward its creator, it slowly dissolved, depositing a startled Ukyo into Ranma's outstretched arms.  
{*Janken = the game that is the origin of Rock, Paper, Scissors.*}

Leaning into his chest, she held him tightly, too amazed to do anything other than enjoying Ranma holding her. Nodoka was busy picking her jaw up off of the ground, and dusting it off. 

Once they had sufficiently recovered, Ranma began showing them how he was able to solidify his ki, and walks them through the steps needed to project it. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

So far, Nabiki had gotten some return on their investment. Unfortunately, much of the response had been from girls who wanted to join the cooking club, or at least get the recipe for the onigiri, especially from the servant class girls. 

Nabiki had been starting to get frazzled, if only some of her 'information network' had been able to gain admission to this school as well. It would take a lot of work to build a new one. She would really need to start spending some time with the servant class students, the so-called 'ladies' tended to ignore their maids, as if they were a part of the furnishings. She could use that fact in a number of ways, the first being that is a good way to get information, the other being that by treating them nicely, like fellow human beings, she might be able to win their trust, and service. She was certainly not above exchanging favors either, and many of them were from poor families, and could use the help. 

Nabiki decided she would do just that, and decided that the easiest place to begin would be the lunchroom, and headed that direction. Now they may call this a 'lunch room', but it looked more like one of the fanciest dining halls you could ever hope to see in your life. It had huge vaulted ceilings, with plate glass windows running from the floor to the ceiling along two of the walls. One side, giving a beautiful view of the campus below, and the other had glass doors that opened up onto a lovely patio that overlooked the garden. There were fancy tables, spaciously located all around the room, instead of the elongated, bench-like tables you find in a more normal school. 

Each of these tables were 'looked after' by one of the girls from the servant classes. Where each maid would take care of any girls who 'sat at their table' as if they were her 'master', like a 'Maid Cafe' where each table had its own personal waitress. It would be a good place to get a 'captive audience', and let her begin to build up a rapport. 

As she went to sit at one of the empty tables, a young girl, with short black hair and a beauty mark beside each of her large, beautiful, grey eyes, that seemed to smile at her as she came twirling over to greet Nabiki, and hold her chair, blushing as she did so. So cute was she, in her black and white maid's uniform, that when she spun, it seemed as if shiny bubbles sparkled all around her. "Welcome, goshujin-sama." Standing on Nabiki's left, she handed her a menu. "Today's 'recommended dish' is Italian, chicken pasta, with an Alfredo sauce. Would you like me to get you a drink while you decide?" 

"Whatever tea you recommend would be lovely. The name's Nabiki Tendo and you are?" Nabiki looked up at her expectantly. 

"Your humble maid, Mori. I shall return with your tea in a moment." She twirled to leave, as she hurried off to make Nabiki's tea. 

Thinking to herself, 'Wow, could she get any more perfect? I really wish I knew how she sparkled like that, need to ask about it later.' She started taking notes while she waited for Mori's return. 

Moments later, the maid returned with a steaming cup of tea. She bowed deeply, after she placed the cup on the table, in front of Nabiki. "Your tea, goshujin-sama." 

"Thank you, but call me, 'Nabiki', please. I would rather be your friend than your 'master'." Nabiki gave the girl her warmest smile. 

"Thank you for your kindness, Nabiki-sama, though I am not sure if that is allowed. We must keep up appearances after all. Would you like something to eat?" 

"I will take the 'recommended dish', thank you." Once again, Mori sparkled as she twirled and hurried off to place Nabiki's order. 

While she was waiting, Nabiki studied the other 'maids' in the room, looking to see if any of them looked to be receptive to a deal. She had one advantage in this, unlike most of the 'ladies', she could relate to them a bit, thanks to her 'training'. It would take her a while, but 'every web is built, one strand at a time'. 

Before long, the effervescent maid returned with Nabiki's meal. Everything was quite fancy, and the presentation was beautiful, everything was perfect. It had not taken Nabiki long to get used to the strange utensils, and she found that she was really enjoying all of this rich, foreign food. Nothing could top Kasumi and Fubuki's cooking, but then, they never tried anything like this. 

As Nabiki enjoyed her meal, she attempted to hold a conversation with Mori, and considering the girl, never moved, other than to refill her tea, and her lips never moved, said conversation went rather well. When Nabiki would ask a question, a tiny voice would sound from just behind her ear, so low she was sure that she was the only one who could hear it. Nabiki had asked about it and she had replied, 

"In addition to being graded on our performance, and rest assured, we are always being watched, the perfect maid is seen but not heard, and a Japanese lady, should never be seen speaking." 

Nabiki had been amazed at how old fashioned her ideals were. She also figured that was at least part of why the girl, who had to be about her age, seemed so mature. The fancy uniform did not hurt either. 

When she had finished eating and Mori was about to clear her dished, she asked her to pick a dessert. Soon after, she returned with a slice of "turtle" cheesecake. Chocolate, caramel and pecans, combined into such a fluffy texture that just melted in her mouth. "Oh, this is just divine!" 

Nabiki slowly savored every bite as she inquired is Mori had any 'special needs' that she was having trouble filling. Mori was not 'poor' by any stretch of the imagination, her mother worked for a, very, rich family after all, but she was not allowed to leave the campus under most circumstances, and so she had trouble getting items from the outside world, like manga, junk food and toys. And thus, Nabiki's 'network of informants' began to grow. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

For the second day, Ranma and Ukyo were walking Ryoga to school, but unlike the day before, Nodoka was with them was well. Ryoga was in a strangely good mood, for the second day in a row, he was going to make it to school, on time. Nodoka had been making sure he ate regularly, and stayed clean, and they had even helped him with his homework. It was nice to have a mother who looked after him, even if it was not HIS mother, still, he could really get used to this. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

After dropping Ryoga off at his school, our heroes arrived at Kyoshi's home. Kyoshi herself was going through an exercise after having hung her laundry out to dry. Seeing that she had company, she immediately stopped and walked over to greet her new arrivals. "Nodoka-chan! Ranma-chan! Welcome back, I hope life is treating you both well. And who is this cute young lady you have with you today, you didn't mention you had a daughter." 

"I didn't have one then, but I do now. Kyoshi-sensei, I'd like you to meet, Ukyo Kuonji. We picked her up near Osaka, her father was too sick to care for her, so we are taking care of her now." 

"I'm gonna be Rachama's concupine!!!" 

Kyoshi gives Nodoka a strange look, "I don't know WHERE she gets these ideas from..." 

"But, Okaa-sama, you said that... ow!" Ukyo stopped talking as Nodoka's hand quickly shot out and lightly pinched her side. 

Looking a bit on the sheepish side, Nodoka tried to cover with, "From the mouth of babes...." 

Making a mental note to ask the kids about this later, after all 'From the mouths of babes and drunkards, you will learn the truth.', Kyoshi gave Nodoka a strange look for a moment, but decided not to 'sweat the small stuff' for now, and moved on, "And Ranma-kun, what a handsome young man you are growing into, I hope you are using what I taught you to protect girls in trouble, and not abuse them, or treat them badly, like so many other men." 

Ranma blushed at the compliment and said, "Thank you Sensei, and of course! It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak! ...not that girls are weak, I mean the ones who can't take care of themselves, er, I mean, ...It's a martial artist's duty to protect those who need it! Yeah, that's what I mean!" 

Always one to jump to Ranma's defense, even after he stuck his foot in his mouth and unintentionally insulted her whole gender. Besides, he was so cute when he got all flustered like that. "That's right Sensei-sama, Ranchama has saved me more times than I can remember! That's partly why I swore my oath of loyalty to him, and why I will follow and serve him for the rest of my life!" Pride and determination emanated from her very being. 

One did not need to be able to read auras to see her loyalty. Added to what she had already gathered from their auras, Kyoshi was quite pleased. She was quite glad that she had made an exception and trained the boy, and that his lovely mother had kept her word, he truly was becoming a fine lad. Deciding to ignore Nodoka, who was trying not to draw attention to herself, she focused on the two children before her. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company again, did you come for more training, or is this just a social call?" 

"Well, both really, but as for training, we had several things we wanted to check with you about. First the technique you did on us when we first got here, I tried to do it on Ucchan and I wanted you to check and make sure I did it correctly." 

Examining the girl's aura again, paying extra attention to her ki pathways and reserves. "Considering I never actually showed you how to do that technique, you did an amazing job, but you see here, and here there are still a few partially blocked paths, and I think we can give her more of a boost if we do this. Do you see how that works?" 

"Hai Sensei!" 

"How do you feel, Ukyo was it?" 

"Great! Thank you, and yes, Ukyo Kuonji's the name, and serving Ranchama and okonomiyaki's my game! Well, actually, I know a lot of other games too, part of the geisha training, but those are the main two, and Ranchama comes first!" 

Turning back to her prodigy student, she says with a wink, "Well, Ranma-kun, you must be doing something right. Her aura has some of the most loyal blues I have ever seen. She may not pick things up as quickly as you, which is nothing to be ashamed of, I can't even learn new techniques as quickly as he can, but in most other ways, her ki should almost equal yours, with some practice. We will get to why you are here, but first, let me see how far you have progressed. Start with the basics, charge up your auras and let's see what you can do." 

The three 'students' did as instructed, flaring up their battle auras and used it to enhance their abilities. Gauging the size, intensity and speed of their build-up, Kyoshi turned to them and said, "Okay, now Jump!" All three of them were instantly in the air, soaring as high as they could go. 

Ukyo was impressed with herself, this was the first time she had almost matched Ranma's jump, he had always been able to get about five meters higher and at least a good ten meters further than her, but not this time. She only started her descent a fraction of a second before him, she felt as if they almost cleared four stories. She made a mental note to make sure and thank Kyoshi-sensei again for the help she had given her, as the ground quickly approached. Preparing herself for the landing, she braced her legs, ready to absorb the impact as she pushed ki out through her feet to cushion her landing. 

"Using only your auras, deflect or absorb these attacks!" Kyoshi began slowly tossing pebbles at her favorite pupils. At first, the pebbles got through, hitting them, but not hard enough to do any damage. However, as their battle auras got stronger, the pebbles got bigger, and were thrown harder and faster, less of them were able to hit their intended targets, being pushed to the side, or in a few cases, completely consumed in the blaze of power and his aura continued to grow in intensity. He powered it up with not only his own internal ki, but he took some from the ground and air around him as well, it grew to the point that it more than completely enveloped all three of them. Nodoka and Ukyo were almost distracted enough to let theirs drop, as feelings of warmth and safety washed over them. Realizing that they were no longer 'protecting themselves, they started focusing their ki into Ranma, essentially combining their auras, and causing it to flare up once again, almost tripling in size, disintegrating any projectile that got close. Or rather it did, until Kyoshi threw her last, and smallest, pebble, which she also charged with her ki. This pebble completely ignored their combined aura, and hit Ranma's forehead, leaving a small bump. 

"Very good, very good. You can charge your auras, you can charge yourselves, can you charge objects, like weapons?" 

In response, each of them pulled out their preferred ranged weapon. Nodoka picked up her bow, Ukyo pulled out some of her kote from a bandoleer hidden somewhere inside her training outfit, and Ranma pulled out his deck of cards. Kyoshi looked at them for a moment, "Alright, you said earlier that okonomiyaki was a passion in your life, so I get that, themed weapons, and the bow, while it is an uncommon weapon for a martial artist, it IS a weapon, but cards? Really? Cards? That's the weapon you picked? There has to be a story as to why you are using that?" 

"Well, the story was, a guy was running away after cheating at cards, I needed something to throw and they were close by. It took me a few tries to get the hang of it, but I got it, busted him and was able to return all of the money and stuff he took from Ucchan and the other kids. As for why I still use them, why not? They are cheap, easy to come by, easy to carry, inconspicuous, and most of all, fun!" He grinned broadly at that, he held up the queen of clubs and said, "Watch this." 

Ranma threw the card he had charged, and it sped straight away. Once it had gotten about ten meters it made a ninety degree turn, and shot straight up only to curve back toward them, where it circled around Kyoshi a few times before it embedded itself into the ground behind her. 

"Fun is all the reason you really need, and that, Ranma-chan, was quite impressive. I knew training you was the right thing to do." She always used the '-chan' honorific when she was especially pleased with him. It helped her forget she was not training a girl, and he was so adorable when he was embarrassed. Ranma was not exactly thrilled about the fact, but if that was the price for what she could teach him, it was well worth it, and this horse was not going to look gift training in the mouth!

"Alright, who's next?" Nodoka stepped up with her bow, readied her arrow, and let it fly. It was difficult for even them to track the arrow, but after a moment, it was easy to see the branch of a large tree split down the middle, upsetting a squirrel and several birds in the process. "Simple, direct but effective, Ukyo-chan, you're up." 

Ukyo, rather quickly, set up her gas grill, and whipped up an okonomiyaki, tossing it into the air. As it spun in the air, without losing a single topping, she threw four kote into the air with her other hand. They sliced through the okonomiyaki, cutting it into four equal 'slices'. Each piece of the okonomiyaki landed in the mouth of one of the four people present, she then caught the four kote, two in each hand with a flourish. 

"Delicious!" 

This inspection went on for several hours, first with demonstrations of skills, working up to the most recent special moves they developed, the Jan Kenpo. Kyoshi was pretty impressed that he had come up with this on his own, and it didn't take long before she was playing along with them. After that, they moved onto sparring, first with Ranma and Ukyo, and later Nodoka joined in, using her bow as a bo-staff, helping Ukyo double team Ranma. 

After they had finished sparring, Kyoshi felt she had a good read on their current abilities, and what they were ready to learn, while Ukyo and Ranma helped each other to make each of them, several okonomiyaki for lunch. It was precisely moments like this, when Ranma tried to help her, that Ukyo was the most torn, she wanted to insist that she should be the one taking care of it for him, but at the same time, she wanted to spend every moment she could with him, and it was fun to work together, so she almost always gave in and let him help, and then felt guilty about it afterward. 

After they had finished eating, Kyoshi looked slyly at Nodoka, "Sooo, Nodoka-chan, after such a workout, I was thinking we should all soak in the hot spring, it has good restorative powers, and we all certainly need a bath after all that sweating." She finished up with a bit of a leer. 

"OH! You'll love it, Ucchan, she has her own private, open-air hot spring!" The children were noticeably excited at the prospect, there was nothing quite like a good soak, in a natural hot spring. 

Nodoka, on the other hand, was decidedly less thrilled about the prospect of a hot bath, an unusual thing to be sure. In fact, she had stiffened a bit remembering what happened the last time. She had needed to be quite the gatekeeper around the amorous ki master. "Um, that's okay. We'll, um just have ours when we get home..." 

"But, kaa-chan, her bath is sooo nice!" 

Matching Ranma's 'whining' tones, "Yeah, kaa-chan, my bath is sooo nice! It will do wonders for your skin, and help ki flow. Come on, I'll wash your back!" Kyoshi and the two children dragged and/or pushed Nodoka along to the bathing area. Nodoka had been planning to give the children a sexual education soon, since they were getting close to that age, but this was certainly not the way she had wanted to go about it, she did NOT want to be the example. Especially after last time, she didn't want to feel anything like that again, at least not, like that. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nodoka had been quite surprised that Kyoshi had not done much more than a little harmless skinship, after what happened last time, she had expected the 'worst'. It is not that she is opposed to the idea, exactly, but she had taken an oath of faithfulness, and while the oaf she married saw little reason to fulfill his marital duties once she had begot him a son, her honor would not allow her to break that vow. Children learn by example, after all, and she wanted to make sure her son knew that his mother kept to her word. She did get a chuckle when Ranma started to inquire about his 'massage' technique, it took everything she had to keep herself from laughing at the thought of her salacious sensei, getting her just desserts. She was only disappointed that they had taken so long in the bath that they didn't have time for a 'demonstration' today, they were already running late. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

They ran as fast as they could, hoping against hope that they would make it to the school before Ryoga 'accidentally wandered off'. Not seeing him by the gate as they ran up, they started to assume the worst when they heard the sound of a commotion. Turning toward the noise, they are relieved to see Ryoga, only to be a bit concerned to see he was fighting, and even more concerned to see what he was fighting with! 

"Wait here, on the off chance I need back-up." Chuckling a bit, he strolled over to see if his friend of a few days needed help. "Oi, Ryoga! What did you do to that vending machine, kick it to get free food?" 

Both of them turned to 'look' at the source of the interruption. The vending machine remained silent, not really surprising anyone present. Ryoga, not wanting anything to think he was a thief, defended himself, "This is all your fault Saotome!" 

"How do you figure?" 

"If you had been here on time, I wouldn't have had to put money into this vending machine, only to have it not give me a sandwich! I reached inside to get my food and grabbed something I shouldn't have, and it's been attacking me ever since! It should at least give me my money back if it's not going to give me a sandwich!" 

"Don't worry about it Hibiki-kun, I can make you a better sandwich than you could ever get out of a worn out old vending machine like this!" 

Said vending machine was not exactly thrilled about being insulted, and decided to make that fact known to the general public. "Hey! Never in my life, have I been this insulted! Been made to suffer such indignation! Char, Charge I say!!!" 

Quickly dodging out of the way of the oncoming vending machine, Ranma watched as it smacked into the wall surrounding the school, crumpling to the ground. Ranma walked over to the fallen snack dispenser, poking it a few times, "Oi! You okay?"

"Just wait, I'll get you both! ...as soon as I get up." 

Not really wanting to get involved, but not having learned the paralysis pressure point yet, Ranma did the closes technique he knew. Using his ki, he penetrated the back of the 'costume' and hit the spot he had been practicing on Ukyo so much lately, finding it easily despite it not being in the spot he expected. The moment his ki unraveled the 'knot', the 'machine' started convulsing on the ground. 

"Well, that's done. Let's get back home and make some dinner. You going to join us, Hibiki-kun?" 

"Will it be okay?" 

"Sure, you can join us for meals as long as we are here. No problem!" Ranma gives him a friendly grin, and pats him on the shoulder. 

"No, I meant that 'it'." He pointed to the convulsing costumed creep. 

"It should be." He pointed toward Ukyo, "She is always happy when I practice on her. It's a massage technique." 

"Maybe I should get you to do it on me, my shoulders get kind of stiff from that backpack I carry when I am not trying to find the school." 

"Well, there is a side effect, which is why I used it here, it turns the person's legs to rubber for a short time and besides, I am not all that comfortable massaging guys... I'm not really sure why, but it feels weird." 

"You just did!" 

"That was a guy? The voice was so high pitched... Well, it IS hard to tell inside a vending machine..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

EARLIER THAT DAY

Nabiki, Kasumi and Fubuki had gathered to discuss strategies in the back of an empty classroom. Nabiki had been poking around, and Fubuki trying to listen in to see if she could hear anything related to why their club was being snubbed so hard before it had even formed, since both of them were able to maintain a 'low profile'. Kasumi did not have that option, she had a difficult time finding any time where she was 'unnoticed'. In her short time going to this school, she had gathered quite a following, which only grew once again with this year's influx of new first year students. Popular among both the upper classes and the servant classes, she was considered the school's 'idol', every girl wanted to be near her, hoping some of her perfection would rub off on them. 

This thought gave Nabiki an idea. However no sooner had had they each given their 'report' on their 'findings' thus far, when a cute girl with long black hair, short bangs and a large 'ahoge', strolled in and 'apparently' not noticing the other girls, began to change out of her maroon school uniform, and into something that looked like it could be from a manga. She stashed her other clothing somewhere in the costume she was now wearing, and left quickly, not having paid attention to the other three girls in the slightest.  
{*Ahoge = cowlick, (lit. 'Stupid Hair')*}

This completely derailed their trains of thought, crashing them into a smoking pile of rubbish. It took several minutes for them to 'reboot' and get back on track and return to the topic at hand. 

"Well, I did have one idea before we were so entertainingly interrupted. I was thinking, with Kasumi-onee-chan being as popular as she is, we could make chibi-plushie versions of her, and have two of them for 'prizes' for the first two people who become fully fledged members of the club, or three, and then Kasumi could go back to her tea club, if you want to. I can talk to Tenjoji-kouchou, I think she is on our side, and might approve of our idea."  
{*Chibi = small*}

Kasumi was rather embarrassed at the idea. "I cannot imagine anyone would want such a thing, let alone be enough motivation to switch clubs, especially if you are right and people are afraid of it. I am nobody special." Kasumi did not care to be the center of attention, she was generally a shy girl, and only really truly 'opened up' to a very select few people. Most of whom, were in this room with her. "I really don't think that would work at all." 

"I disagree, Kasumi-sama, I think it would be very effective, the question is, do you want people in your club whose sole motivation to join is the prize?" 

"I admit, it's not an ideal situation, but I am getting desperate, if I do not find enough members soon, I will have to join another club. Well, let's try making one tonight, and I will present it, and our idea to the principal in the morning ...assuming you do not object, my cute onee-chan." 

"Ara, I do not think it will work, and it is embarrassing, but if you two think it will help, I guess it will be okay."  
{*Ara = 'Oh my!' etc.*}  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The next day found Ranma and company once again, training with Master Kyoshi. She had shown Nodoka a training exercise for her and Ukyo to practice, mostly to keep them busy, and took Ranma inside to her medical 'office' to work on his message and other healing arts. 

First, they reviewed what he remembered from their training and what he has learned since then. After that, she started showing him new techniques for healing not only himself, but now others as well. When she had started to show him pressure points, for deadening pain and other healing practices, Ranma relayed what happened the day before with the strange person in the vending machine, and asked if she would PLEASE help him to understand what it was he was doing. 

Kyoshi had asked his mother about it, in private, yet she had still refused to speak about it, and she could not help but admit to herself that she was quite curious to find out. "Well, might as well do it right then, give me the 'full treatment' and I will see what I can tell you about it." Never the shy one, she stripped and laid down upon one of her padded examining tables, relaxing as much as she could, sparing just enough of her senses to 'watch' what he was doing. 

Ranma, being used to mixed bathing, was unperturbed. "Thank you Sensei." Bowing, he waited for her to lie on the table and relax at which point he began. He started with her extremities and worked his way toward her heart. First, her feet and legs, next her hands and arms. Then he started on her scalp, working his way down her neck to her shoulders, slowly moving down her back. By the time he had gotten to her lower back she already felt like her body had been turned into pudding, but when he got to a point near her tail bone an ache set in, one unrelated to soreness. Her body began to twitch and spasm as waves of pleasure radiated from within her. Unlike Nodoka, who had tried to stifle hers, Kyoshi made no such attempt, and began to moan as she felt a release, unlike any she had ever felt before. And also unlike with his mother, he was more practiced, and not too concerned about hurting her with it, so he poured more effort into it, instead of stopping right as he had hit it, as he had the first time. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Previously...

Nodoka and Ukyo were very curious, partially about what Ranma would be learning, but mostly because they expected him to give her a demonstration of his new 'massage technique'. Their curiosity each stemmed from a different place, though neither of which were any less intense. Ukyo wanted to know what she had been feeling these past weeks, and from somewhere she was not used to getting instructions, a desire to watch Ranma giving this woman a massage sprung forth, and it was quite overwhelming to her. Nodoka on the other hand, was eager to watch the woman, who had tormented her with offers of pleasure that Nodoka could not bring herself to accept, squirm, even if it was in pleasure. 

They each took turns, going back and forth between practicing and peeping, as they waited for the massage to begin. Once it had, they knew she would be distracted, and they could watch in earnest, both of them enjoyed it for altogether different reasons. Nodoka had to bite back a laugh, and Ukyo a mild wave of jealousy for not being included, as they saw Kyoshi almost pass out from the sheer bliss she was feeling. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

It took some time before Kyoshi had been able to regain her faculties enough to control her movements, or even speak, almost grateful that she had been unable to move, for fear of what she might have done with the underage boy. Two things did not really sit well with her ...Oh, if only he were a few years older, and a girl! She was still panting heavily and her eyes were finding it difficult to focus completely, but she was able to sit up now, thanks to Ranma's help. "Sensei, are you all right?" 

"I couldn't be better. Thank you Ranma-chan, I needed that, it has been far too long. And you two Peeping Toms can come in if you are not going to practice." 

Ukyo was almost instantly, by Ranma's side, but a reluctant voice from outside came in through the window, "No, thank you though, considering the situation, I think I will stay out here and practice for this part... It's going to be hard enough to give 'the talk' after this as it is."

'So you are going to leave me to do it... fine. The boy certainly needs to know what he is doing.' She looked down at the two children, who looked up at her expectantly. Shaking her head, she steadied herself again, and thought about how to go about this. "Where to start? Well, first off, the pressure point you hit is commonly referred to as the Grafenberg Spot, or the 'G-Spot'. Not all women have one, or rather the skin in that area isn't thick enough to have many nerve clusters and therefore it's not as 'receptive'." She pulled a yukata on loosely, and pulled out a diagram, pointing to the 'spot' in question. "What is amazing, and almost scary, is how you hit it. Normally you have to, come at it, in a, different way. Somehow, the way you did it, was far more effective than any physical touch has been. You will want to learn to adjust your ki, and come at it with different waves and patterns. After all, you don't want to be a 'one trick pony'." 

"But, what about that guy yesterday? That was, apparently, a guy."

She pulled out another diagram, this time a cross section of the male organs. "The Prostate Gland, also sometimes known as the 'Male G-Spot', it is located around here." She said pointing to her chart. "Now mind you that everyone is different and it won't be in the exact came place for everyone, but you seem to have a knack for figuring that out on your own." 

He looked a bit sheepish, "Well, Ukyo has let me practice a lot, so I have gotten pretty good at finding it now." Ukyo blushed a bit at this, though she was not really sure why, but she felt like she should. "But, I know how to find it, that's not the question, what we want to know is, what does it do?" 

Now it was Kyoshi's turn to blush a bit. As unabashed as she was about sex in general, talking about it with children was more embarrassing then she thought. "Well, you SAW what it did, it makes someone feel REALLY good." A goofy smile, plastered itself across her face. The inquisitive looks on the children's faces told her that would not be enough of an explanation, "Well, I suppose we should start at the beginning then. Before too much longer, your bodies will begin to go through some changes, not just getting taller, but you will begin to develop in lots of other ways, both physically and emotionally." She went on to have one of the most difficult conversations of her life. Finishing up with, "...and while you will both be at the age of consent very soon, as a doctor, I recommend you wait a bit longer than that, your bodies are just not ready yet at that age. But if you do, be sure to use protection, like a condom, you will not be either physically, nor emotionally ready to have a child for a very long time." 

Glad to have finally finished 'The Talk', Kyoshi began to put her charts and books away, only to have her heart sink as one of the children asked, "What's a 'condom'?"

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Kasumi had not stopped blushing the entire time they had been working on her chibi-self, she was so adorable, that Fubuki and Nabiki worked it into their design. They had made two, about fifteen centimeters tall, one in her normal clothes, and the other in Kasumi's 'battle gear', her maid's outfit holding a small broom. 

Nabiki had waited until she had a free period, when she knew that Mikan-sensei was teaching a class, so that she could get Kaede-kouchou alone. Kaede seemed to be receptive to her ideas, and was a fanatic about anything cute, or that reminded her of an anime. The hard part was to catch her when she was not being 'restrained' by her 'assistant'. Mikan had a way of putting a damper on anything 'fun'. 

The meeting itself went quite well, as Nabiki had hoped, Kaede had not only given her permission for her plan, but had even offered to show their dolls to a contact of hers, who offered to produce as many as they wanted (for another 'donation' from Kaede, who sponsored a lot of their work). The downside to that was they would have to wait to put said plan into motion, since she had to give her the dolls so they could be copied. Kaede had also given her an extension on her deadline for needing to join a club (Mikan would not be pleased when she learned of it). If she did fail, maybe she could go into the Crafts Club, making those dolls HAD been pretty fun. 

When she returned to the 'empty' room they had been using for their meeting place, Nabiki ran into the same girl from the day before, once again, changing into some silly costume in the room. 

"Oh, hello again." 

The strange girl looked up as Nabiki entered the room and addressed her. "Have we met?" 

"Not formally, but we started using this room for our meeting place yesterday. You, apparently, didn't see us, but we saw you." 

Said girl had the decency to look embarrassed, for a moment, then shrugged, "Oh well, we're all girls anyway. Hey, I know you, you're the one looking to start the 'underwear club'! I want to join!" 

Nabiki grimaced at being mistaken for the underwear club again, but stayed calm as she explained, "No, we are starting the mystery and wonder club, where we plan to study mysteries and investigate strange occurrences." 

"Ooo, That sounds fun! Not as fun as the underwear club, but still, fun. Can I wear detective cosplay?" 

Now normally Nabiki would have turned the strange girl down flatly, but she was getting desperate. She could not be positive that her plan would work, and even with her extension, time was running out. She needed all the help she could get ...even if it was strange help. This girl seemed more like the type who should have been on the other end of an investigation, but, beggars could not be choosers, after all. "I don't see why not. Nabiki Tendo, it's nice to meet you." 

"Great, then I guess I will still join. It's nice to meet you too, my name is Sakura Nankyoku but my friends call me 'Penguin'." She grinned broadly, as she bowed to Nabiki. "I guess I'll go tell Kaede-oba-chan that I am going to join." 

"Aunt Kaede?!?!? Your aunt is the headmaster?" 'Penguin' nodded. "I guess I can see that, you two DO look a lot alike, and you both have similar personalities..." 

Chuckling, she replied, "People say I take more after her than my mom. But she doesn't like it when I call her aunt, says it makes her feel old, but she's almost twenty! That IS old! But she's still fun, more fun than my mom anyway!" 

"Well, let's get your forms filled out, so Mikan-sensei doesn't get mad at me. Welcome to the club. Well, assuming we get one more member..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Before long, Ryoga had all but moved in with them. He stayed with them until it was time to go to bed, when someone would lead him to his room. Then one of them would pick him up in the morning, where they would usually find him in a closet or someplace where he had gotten lost while trying to find the bathroom, or kitchen, one time he was even in the, mostly empty, refrigerator! They would then take him to school when he needed to go, and pick him up when his school day was through. The rest of the time, he would follow Nodoka around like the proverbial 'lost puppy'. 

During the days, the gang would train with Kyoshi-sensei, and Ryoga would go with them on days when he did not have school. Even if she was not willing to teach him directly, he wanted to be near Nodoka, and he did manage to pick a few things up by watching and listing in. She was willing to look him over to see what she could tell about his directional difficulties. Unfortunately for him, she had said that it was a magical curse, and not something in his ki or in the way his brain was wired, so anything she could try to do to alleviate the symptoms would likely cause the magic to compensate for it and remove any benefit. In addition, it was not worth the potential harm she could do trying. The slightest complication could, worst case scenario, fry his brain, or damage his ki, and with magic, there were 'always' complications. The only person who could remove such a curse would be an extremely powerful mage, the likes of which she had not heard of existing for a great many years, but if anyone could happen to run across such a person, it was a Hibiki!

Three evenings a week Ukyo and Ranma would study art with their tutor. They studied color theory, composition and blending. After a while, they would practice by competing for time while painting only by mixing the basic colors, red, blue, yellow, white and black to get the colors they needed. Ranma had blended this with his aura reading and ki manipulation and had begun to identify colors by their emotional spectrum counterpart (angry red, loyal blue, dynamic purple, and so on). Their ki training, especially his healing, would require them to keep a tight control of their emotions, and only feed the ones they needed into their ki for the effects they desired, and learning how each color could be blended and made was helping him considerably with that. 

On Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, all four of them would study Mandarin with another tutor. The Saotomes both picked up the language quickly, adapting to it like any other new style. Ukyo was no slouch either, she had already learned several dialects of Japanese, so with some hard study, she was able to do a passable job. Ryoga did not do quite so well, despite the help they had given him, studying was not something he had much practice with, since he rarely ever made it to school. At least he was able to learn some useful phrases, like 'Where the hell am I now?', 'Where is the bathroom?', 'Do you speak Japanese?' and 'Point me toward Japan, please.'

One of the few things he had ever really shown a talent for were the martial arts, but even then, he was mostly self-taught. His parents had shown him what they could when they were able, but they were around so rarely they were unable to do much. And it seemed to him, that the older they got, the worse their direction sense would get. He noticed that before the arrival of his helpful new friends that he had been spending more time lost than not lately, his parents were almost never home, and when they did manage to show up, they could never stick around for long. His father was the worst, he was not sure how many years it had been since the last time he had even seen his father. The only reason he even knew that he was still out there were the phone calls he would occasionally get from him, asking how he was doing, and if he had any recent news of his mother ...and then 'she' came into his life. Ryoga had long ago given up any thoughts of having a normal family life, but ever since they had arrived, his life had been closer to perfect than he had ever thought possible. He made it to school every day, he ate three meals a day, because she would also send him a lunch so he didn't have to try to find the lunchroom. Even the occasional ambushes by pieces of the scenery were not enough to put a damper on his, over all, 'better' moods. 

The day he had found himself more than 700 kilometers from home, was the luckiest day of his young life. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Once Mikan found out that Nabiki had both the headmaster and her niece on her side, she gave up, and pulled Nabiki aside to speak to her in private. 

"Tendo-kun, let's make a deal." 

Nabiki perked up at that, this was not the attitude she expected. 

"I will not stop your club, even if you are the only member, but you will do something for me." 

"And what would that be?" 

"As it turns out, you still need a club advisor, and I happen to know that your teachers all help out a cub already. This being the case, it would likely be difficult for you to find one on your own. I will find you an advisor as well. In exchange, you will help me to keep an eye on the chairman. Help me make sure she does not shirk her duties, nor do anything too crazy, especially if it will harm the students!" 

"You have a deal, now who is going to be our advisor?" 

"Isn't it obvious, Detective-san?" 

'Oh no! Not...' 

"The Chairman, of course." It was everything Nabiki could do to keep from facefaulting as Mikan walked away chuckling. 

From there things started to look up for the club. Kasumi and Fubuki decided to stay. They started to gain many new members, most of whom were from the servant class, including Mori, who was one of the earliest recruits. To offset their low number of upper class members, they sold 'Chibi-Kasumi' dolls to give themselves a workable budget, and their 'advisor' was always willing to help out with anything else they needed as long as she got to join in the 'fun'. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

One day, after arriving home from their day's activity, Ranma found he had received mail. A small package had arrived for him. Opening the package, he found two 'dolls' and a letter. The two dolls seemed to be of the same blushing girl, who looked a bit familiar to him, but he could not quite place it. One wore a fancy school uniform, and the other was in a maid's uniform. Cute as they were, he was having a hard time figuring out why someone would send him girl's dolls. 

"Why don't you read the letter and find out, Ranchama?" 

"Oh, right, heh." He opened the letter, and began to read aloud. 

"Dear Ranma-kun,  
I hope this letter finds you well, wherever you are now training.  
We are training hard as well, your father's school has been gaining many students, and we are helping to teach there. Our houses have grown, as well as the schools. Due to this, Kasumi-onee-chan, Fubuki-chan and I are going to the most prestigious school in Japan, and Akane-chan should join us next year. We want to thank you both, your family has helped ours out in so many ways, and a Tendo never forgets a debt (or was that forgives? I can never remember). The point is, none of this would be happening if not for your family. Our family will always be in your family's debt, thank you. Please thank your mother for us again, as well. 

Now, I will bet you are wondering why I sent you these dolls, and what that has to do with me thanking you. Long story short, these are the prototypes of the two dolls Fubuki-chan and I made of Kasumi-onee-chan, for a club project. The headmaster likes us, and has a lot of connections in the manga and anime industry, made a deal with one of them, and we are now selling these dolls for club funds (another long story). Kasumi-onee-chan is very popular, most of the campus idolizes her, and so they sell really well. The first one, that I made, was her school uniform. Fubuki-chan made the second one, and that is her 'battle outfit', when she is practicing the style your father developed for the maids and butlers, and Onee-chan named, Kaji-ken. There is even talk of them selling them in stores! As I said before, these are the first two, the ones from which all of the others were copied, and we wanted you to have them as a token of our appreciation. 

Sincerely, Nabiki, Kasumi and Fubuki." 

Ranma turned over the letter to find two pictures of Kasumi, one of each outfit, to match the dolls. Ukyo, seeing Ranma's reaction to the cute girl in the pictures, vows to herself to be even more feminine, since he seemed to like that. Ranma and Ukyo had thought that was a nice thing for them to do, and decided to tell them so. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Soon after, Nabiki was returning home, and found that she had received a package. It was fairly large and flat, and had an envelope on the front. Nabiki decided to go for the envelope first, and opened up the letter. 

'Dear Nabiki, Kasumi and Fubuki,

We would like to thank you for your kind words and cute gifts. Please know that we will not accept that you owe us a debt. As old friends of the family and as martial artists, it is our duty to help and we couldn't possibly ask anything in return for it. If you want to thank us, then grow up happy, healthy and helpful people. 'Kindness, like rice, increases by sowing', as the proverb states. 

We have spent months studying with Master Kyoshi, learning better ki control, pressure points and the like. It's really been exciting for us, we have learned so much. 

We met this strange boy named Ryoga Hibiki. The poor boy's whole family is suffering under a magical curse, which affects his sense of direction so badly that he can get lost in a closet and not be able to find his way out! It is truly unbelievable. We found him over seven hundred kilometers away from his home, lost, trying to find his school! We have been helping him get to school and back while we have been here. I shudder to think what will happen to him when we leave. His parents are never around, they suffer from the same curse as well, it seems. In the months we have been here, we have not seen either of them. His father has called a couple of time, and his mother has apparently been there while we were gone, notes were left, and food was cooked... (not a bad cook, when the food is fresh). 

Oh well, I am sure you don't want to hear about my boring life, yours sounds much more interesting. 

To thank you for your gift, Ucchan and I wanted to give you something in return. These are not our best work, but they were done for speed. Ten minutes each, using only primary colors with white and black and we mixed all of the colors ourselves (soon I want to try one, using only the three primary colors). We tend to paint each other more often than not, and this time we were doing just that. We hope you like them. 

Sincerely, Ranma, Ukyo and Nodoka. 

'P.S. Ranchama thought the pictures were cute. -Ukyo'

Setting aside the letter, she opened the package. Inside, were two framed paintings. Each one of them showing a child painting behind an easel. The first one she saw was of a girl. This girl was wearing a dark blue yukata with white trim and had long brown hair, tied up in a bun. She had a look of intense concentration on her face, as she painted her own work. The painting was so well done, Nabiki could have sworn she saw it move. Despite the letter's assurances that this was painted using only 5 'colors', it contained a wide spectrum of colors, all mixed expertly. She felt like she could reach out and feel the silkiness of the girl's clothes and hair, dip her fingers in her paints or pluck the brush from the girl's hand. While Nabiki could not judge if the colors matched the originals, she could tell that they all looked quite realistic. She was very impressed. Setting this painting aside, she picked up the other one. The second painting was of a boy, which to Nabiki looked just as good at its counterpart. He was wearing black silk pants, a matching black top, with red trim, that was unbuttoned, and showed off his bare chest underneath. His long, black hair had been tied back into a long braid, his bangs hung in his face and his bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. His face was a mask of calm serenity, as he seemed to barely be paying attention to what he was doing, his arm a blur with a brush. While his chest was beautifully sculpted, it was his eyes that drew her in. There was something about those eyes, which she had never noticed in the photographs, that made her want to keep looking at it. 

It took Nabiki a while to come out of the 'trance' she had been in, and when she looked at a clock, she had found that more than an hour had passed since she had arrived home. She put the letter in a scrapbook they had been keeping, with all of the letters, pictures and many other things they had received from the boy and his mother (well, the things that would fit, obviously not the large items such as toys and clothes). She called the others to see them, to decide where they would hang the paintings, and show the other girls the letter where he complimented Kasumi and their work. Kasumi blushed profusely, squealing a bit, upon reading the postscript, being the first time she had ever been called cute by a boy, even if it was indirectly. The other girls could almost see the steam rising from her head. This caused Nabiki to pull out her trusty camera and fire off a few shots of her sister blushing. 

Thus, Nabiki and Ranma became 'pen pals', sending letters back and forth whenever they could. It started slowly, with a letter every month or two, and eventually got to where Nabiki would write her thoughts every day, like a diary, and sent it to him once a week. The other girls would also write him notes and letters occasionally as well. Ranma would answer each one as he had been able, always apologizing when he was unable to get the letters and they would build up. He got to where he would look forward to them, especially after they had been traveling for a while. Ranma found the stories of living a 'normal' life and going to school, fascinating, like reading a 'slice of life' manga. In return, he would tell them of his adventures, his training, and so on. Many of the more fantastical elements, Nabiki chalked up to him being superstitious and not having a formal education, but she found them fascinating none-the-less, like reading a martial arts, adventure manga. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ryoga had just gotten the worst news of his life. The Saotomes were planning to leave, not just the neighborhood, but also the whole country! He had known that they had been planning this trip for some time, but had always just hoped they would change their minds, they bought houses here after all! 

'If they leave, then my life will go back to how miserable it was before! I was even starting to do better at school, now I won't even be able to find it much anymore.' Ryoga's 'ideal' life (for him) was falling apart around him. There had to be something he could do. Fighting them was not an option, Ryoga did not like fighting girls, and nothing could get him to raise a hand against Nodoka, she had always been to kind to him. The times he had sparred with Ranma, showed him that he would still need a lot of work to even be a challenge to the boy. The worst part was that he knew quite well, from watching him sparring with the others that Ranma was holding back in all of the fights, matching his skills to his opponent's. It was only when all three of them grouped up on him that he even looked like he was trying, that infuriatingly calm look never leaving his face otherwise. Of the three of them, only Ukyo could really hold a candle to him on their own, the girl's motivation was just incredible to Ryoga, the way she pushed herself despite the fact that she never won (without a good distraction). Ryoga could tell it was not just stubbornness either, if there was one feeling other than depression he understood, it was being stubborn, but that girl had a drive unlike any he had seen before. The others had drive too, but things just seemed to come naturally to them, they didn't appear (at least to Ryoga) to have to put forth much effort at all, but no matter how drained or hurt the girl was, she would always get back up and keep pushing, trying to reach an unreachable goal. 

Thinking about the difference in abilities between them always made Ryoga depressed a bit, and he was in a bad enough mood already, so he focused on the task at hand, maintaining his happiness, and what options he had available to him. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Well, Ranma-chan, as always, you are the best student I have ever had. You and your nakama are always welcome back here. I hope to see you again soon."  
{*Nakama = (n) company; fellow; colleague; associate; comrade; mate; group; circle of friends; partner;*) 

Bowing, Ranma says, "Better than a thousand days of diligent study is one day with a great teacher. Thank you sensei. I'll look forward to it." 

Ukyo also bowed saying, "Thank you for everything, Sensei-sama. I hope to be able to learn from you again." 

"So formal!" Laughing, she pulled two children into a warm hug, who surprised her by each kissing her on a cheek. "Such adorable children you are. You two be careful, and take care of your 'concupine' and your mother. I don't want any of you to be missing any pieces when I next see you." She winked at Ukyo as she had said 'concupine', remembering the girl's story about how that 'title' came to be, and how cute she had been in telling it. 

"Hai, sensei(-sama)!! We promise!" 

She let them go and added, "Now run along, I am sure your mother is waiting on you." She watched them as they ran off, heading back toward town, and wiped a tear from her cheek. 'I'm going to miss those kids.' 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nodoka had just gotten back to the house after making her arrangements, and looking back through the house, searching for things they may have missed. When she finished searching the house the kids were staying in, she moved on to search hers, and found something she had not expected. Sitting on the floor in one of the rooms, she had found Ryoga, deep in thought. 

"Ryoga-kun, I did not expect to find you here, I thought you would be playing with the kids, you know we are leaving today, ne?" 

"Hai, Oba-san, but they went to say good bye to Kyoshi-sensei, and she wasn't my teacher. So I had them show me here so I could wait to talk to you." 

Nodoka raises an eyebrow at that, not sure where the boy was going with this, she started to think of ways to turn down the boy if he was about to confess... "You were?" 

Ryoga looked embarrassed and uncertain, partially confirming some ideas Nodoka had been having. "Hai. Well, you know how my life was before you got here?" 

She nodded. 'What do these young men see in an old woman, like myself?' 

"I don't want to go back to that again. I love..." 

Ryoga was interrupted, "Ryoga-kun, I know sometimes we have certain feelings, I once had a crush on an older man. One of my teachers, he was so manly, always helping us girls with whatever we needed..." Nodoka lost focus in her eyes as she thought back to her days as a schoolgirl for a moment. 

Ryoga was confused, he could not figure out where this topic had come from, so he continued when she paused. "...So, I love..." 

"Now, Ryoga-kun, I'm a married woman." 

"I know, but, I love being with y..." 

"But, ..." 

Dropping to his knees, he prostrates himself on the floor, he started speaking quickly, and loudly. "Please, hear me out! I love being with you and your family. I never thought life could be this good. I almost never see my mother, and I haven't seen my father in many years! I basically live alone and can't even find the bathroom on my own! I am begging you, if you have to leave, PLEASE take me with you!!!!! I can't go back to that life!" 

It took Nodoka a few moments to register what the boy had said, and visibly relaxed when she figured out it was not another 'love confession' this time. 'Oh, what a relief!' "But, what would your mother think?" 

"Well, I would hope that she would be happy that her son was not just wandering around lost, and that he found someone who is taking care of him." 

"Well, go write your mother a note, and I will put my contact information on it, but I have one condition you will have to agree with first, I do not want a repeat of what we went through the last time we took you on a train..." 

"I'll do ANYTHING!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma and Ukyo were finally arrived home, ready to gather their things and head to the airport for the next leg of their adventure when they saw a sight that left them rolling around on the concrete sidewalk, unable to stop laughing. 

In between laughing and trying to draw breath, Ranma sputters out, "Always said, acted like, lost puppy, but, didn't know a 'lap dog', needed a leash! BuahHAhahaha!!!" 

Sure enough, a fuming Ryoga was standing there wearing a metallic woven 'child's leash', continually telling himself over and over again, "This is worth it, this is worth it..." 

Nodoka was holding the other end of the leash. "Now Ranma-kun, it is not very manly to make fun of someone when you know they can't help it. Just for that, you can hold this end of it until we get to China." Ranma and Ryoga were both unhappy at this decision. 

"WHAT?!!?!?!"

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 04, by Hiryo

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Starring Ryoga and his special guests, from all over the world.

(It's recommended to hear the following song on YouTube, while reading the Omake:  
"Discovery Channel Commercial - I love the whole world")

//Start//

Two farmers seeing a familiar sight, Ryoga walking with an upturned map into their shed.

Farmer A, "It never gets old, huh?"

Farmer B, "Nope."

Farmer A, "It kinda makes you wanna--"

Farmer B, "-break into the song?"

Farmer A, "...Yup."

Farmer A seeing his wife coming in with a tray with milk glasses, "I love the mountains..."

Farmer A's wife setting the tray down, doing so revealing her blue panties. Farmer B, "I love the clear blue skies." Getting him a confused look by Farmer A.

Ryoga looking up, seeing the Golden Gate Bridge and smiles, "I love big bridges."

Not caring that he was with his next step at another location on Greenland seeing a whale doing a high flip, "I love great whites fly."

Holding up his map of the world. "I love the whole world..."

There, the song of the iceman comes to his ears, "...and all its sights and sounds."

"Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-ya-da. BOOMdeyahda BOOMDEYAHDA." Surprised, Ryoga stuck the whole ice cone into his mouth, then grins at the African tribe members. Letting them laugh at Ryoga's face, thinking the scene funny himself.

"I love the oceans." Ryoga steps from one fish to the other, then stops on top of a giant turtle, while totally concentrating on his map.

"I love real dirty things." Nodoka is leaving an "adult shop" with a large bag of items, she passes by a prostitute on her way out who sings...

"I love to come fast." Flashing to a pyramid.

"I love Egyptian kings." Picking up the bandages of the Egyptian king and keeps on laughing with the bandages in his hand, while the mummy chases after him.

For the first time, Ryoga sees all of his district, or so his new family told him. "I love the whole world..."

"...and all its craziness." Ranma leads Ryoga, via his new metallic woven child's leash, to school.

Ryoga comes into a festival... "Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-ya-da. Boom-de-ya-da, boom-de-ya-da." ...only to end up with a children circle singing around him.

"I love tornadoes." Ryoga grins as the tornado brought him back to his better home with his new family.

"I love arachnids." Ryoga pulls out a deck of cards the headsized arachnids only nodded at him, and then begun to play in earnest for gold.

A whole city is destroyed by Vulcan magma. "I love hot magma." Thus sent Ryoga onto the right way home.

Grinning at his friend Toriko. "I love the giant squids." Then taking a huge bite out of the good roasted squid.

Overlooking from the mountains. "I love the whole world..." Seeing in the sun the image of his new family.

After turning around "...it's such a brilliant place." At night, Ryoga ended up in a have crossroad in New York totally blinding him.

Giving a cigarette user some fire. "Boom-de-ya-da, boom-de-ya-da. Boom-de-ya-da, boom-de-ya-da." Not noticing that the man caught fire, wandering to his next destination.

Banpai looks his sight on him "Boom.. de.. ya.. da." A 6-pack missile launcher pops out of Banpai's head.

"Booooooooooooooooom-de-yaaaaaaaa-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......" Ryoga quite crispy grins with the thought that he flies into the right direction.

//END//

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

End Omake

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

*AUTHOR'S NOTES*

The terms such as Kohai/Kouhai (Junior), Imoto/Imouto (Younger Sister), Oto/Ototo (Younger Brother) are words used to describe people in these positions, but not used to address them. Unlike the the opposite words used to describe elders (Sempai, (O)nee, (O)nii, etc.), which can be used, not only as a form of address, but also as a title, honorific, or combined with an honorific, such as 'Kasumi-nee-chan'. But if she were to turn around and say back, 'Akane-imoto-chan' to her, which would be considered rude, and insulting. It is OK to say 'Kasumi's imouto, Akane-chan' however. Also, the older brother/sister terms can be used to describe/address 'any' older 'brother/sister' aged person, it doesn't necessarily mean that they are related, it's just a show of respect. All of the 'older person' family terms (mother, father, uncle, aunt, etc.) can be used the same way, to address anyone of the appropriate age group. Pretty much all 'titles' can be used either in place of, or in conjunction with, an honorific. 

Japanese letters are not written in this way, they actually have the addressee named at the end, along with the sender's name, and other issues, but I wrote these in the western style, to make it easier. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

*CHARACTERS USED*

{Here I will list all of the non-Ranma characters, used in the chapter and where they are from (not counting the omake).}

Kyoshi - I made her up, based loosely on a historical figure (her ancestor) with a light touch of Samurai Girls.  
Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the title character from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Fubuki - The future 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Kaede Tenjoji - The headmaster of Hakureiryo Academy from Ladies vs. Butlers.  
Mikan is her 'assistant' and the Head Instructor.  
Mori - A maid, who will later, like her mother, to whom she bares an uncanny resemblance, work for the Amatsuka family, in GJ-Bu.  
Sakura 'Penguin/Pengi' Nankyoku - The title character of Penguin Musume (lit. Penguin Girl). She is a total Otaku, she comes from a VERY rich family, and can gain the abilities of whatever she is cosplaying as (to some degree). In this story, her mother is Kaede's oldest half sister (she also has one other). 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-


	5. Chapter 05 - The Art of Peeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to China.

Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
Act 0 Part 05

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

DISCLAIMER  
Most of the characters and other elements are owned by people who are not me, though I did make up a few here and there... but none of the main ones. The rest are owned by many talented people, and a few faceless corporations, such as Rumiko Takahashi and Sega respectively. 

 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Special thanks to my "Agent" and "Publicist" Hiryo, for proofreading, prodding, posting advice and so much more. 

I normally do not have much to say here, but this struck me as odd. The day I posted this chapter, I recieved my first real hate mail here, and while that in itself isn't such a big deal (I mean I expected to be getting a lot of flames for this, and my, lack of, writing skills, as it was), it did bother me a bit that not only was there no reason given for calling me a terrible human being, and telling me to die, but then I was blocked so that I couldn't even open the massage on the site (let alone reply to ask what brought that on), if it had not gone to my email box (and stayed brief), I wouldn't have even known what 'he' said. It was all very odd. So I ask, that if anyone knows anything about this person, 'tuatara', maybe you could enlighten me as to what might have offended them so much that I would recieve a death wish. At least I know I am doing SOMETHING right, lol. 

To everyone else, thank you for your support of my work. The kind words I have received from the rest of you, mean a lot to me. Now, on to the story.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
/Mandarin/  
\Cantonese\  
{Author's Notes & *Translations* Feel free to skip these}

 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

GLOSSARY (from the last chapter)

Janken/Jan Ken Pon - Rock, Paper, Scissors

Sempai - Senior/Upperclassman  
Kohai/Kouhai - Junior/Underclassman  
Onee/Nee - Older Sister (also 'Ane/Aneki' and many others)  
Imoto/Imouto - Younger Sister  
Onii/Nii - Older Brother (also 'Ani/Aniki' and many others)  
Oto/ototo - Younger Brother  
Oba = Aunt (or other woman of the parent's age). Not to be confused with  
Obaa = Grandmother, or other old woman.

Kouchou - Principal (well, that's one meaning)

Kai - in this case, Mystery or Wonder. [there are a lot of possible meanings, depending on the kanji used, like pleasure; delight; enjoyment; (n) (1) undergarment; underwear; (2) lower garment (e.g. trousers) or (1) meeting; assembly; party; (2) association; club] {http://rut.org/cgi-bin/j-e/FG=r/inline/dosearch?sDict=on&H=PW&L=J&T=kai}

Bu - in this case, 'Club' 

Ahoge = cowlick, (lit. 'Stupid Hair')

Chibi = (n) (1) small child; pipsqueak; small fry; small, cute versions of manga, anime, etc. characters, typically with oversized heads; (2) (sens) (uk) short person; midget; dwarf; (3) small animal; runt; (4) worn down (pencil, etc.)

Ara = Oh My!, Oh!, Ah!, etc.

Nakama = comrade(s); partner(s); good friend(s); colleague(s); associate(s); (more than friends, sometimes more than family; *See One Piece)

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

CHAPTER 05  
The Art of Peeping 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

No sooner had they left the insanity that was the Beijing airport, than Nodoka herded them into another type of insanity, the local shopping center. She grabbed the children, and ran for the clothing stores, yelling out a battle cry, "Cha-cha-cha-Chaaaaaaarge-it!" Despite which, she paid cash like most Japanese people would. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nabiki had been researching local legends when she ran across a common one. One she had heard about from other schools as well. It was such a common legend, that the odds of the rumors floating around being true were very slim, and it seemed like it would be a good first event in which her new club could participate. She began her preparations for what she would do in the club meeting the next day. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

They exited the shop several hours later and several thousand yuan poorer. Each of them wearing one of their new outfits and were loaded down with bags, as they began to ponder what to do next.  
{*Yuan = Chinese unit of currency*}

Nodoka was wearing a sleeveless, black, silk pien fu. Trimmed in red, it had several pink and red flowers embroidered on the front, she spoke first, "Well children, now that is done, and I know we are all tired after that trip through the airport, so let us go get a hotel room, store our stuff and go get some Chinese food!" The prospect of food put a grin on all of their faces as they started searching for a hotel and restaurant.  
{*Pien Fu = A fancy Chinese dress*}

Ranma wore a solid black changshan, which went all the way to his ankles, and was split to his waist, revealing his black silk pants, cinched at the waist, and a bit of his usual red sarashi underneath. He pointed toward a building with girls out front handing out fliers, and said, "The smell of good food is coming from that building, we should go there later for dinner." His hair had been tied back in the same style of braid he had been wearing ever since Ukyo finished her geisha training. His mother had seen Ukyo braiding his hair and insisted he start practicing proper brushing techniques for a girl's hair. From then on, he had been in charge of brushing and fixing their hair every day and Ukyo dutifully took care of his. As his massage skills had improved, he also began to incorporate a scalp massage into his treatment.  
{*Changshan or Dagua = lit. 'long shirt', male equivalent of a qipao or cheongsam*}  
{*Sarashi = a 'wrap' that goes around the waist or chest*}

Ukyo, who was wearing a knee-length, light-blue qipao, with a slightly darker floral embroidery along the edges, and her hair was done up in a bun in the back that had a ponytail that came out of the center, quipped, "You just want to go there because of the beautiful girls outside." She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.  
{*Cheongsam or Qipao = body-hugging one-piece Chinese dress for women*}

"Well, while I hope there are beautiful girls inside as well, I know there will be at least two, once we get there anyway." He replied with a wink. "But the food DOES smell good." Ranma ran over to one of the girls, after talking to her for a moment, she stuffed one of her coupons into his front pocket before he ran back to the group. "Now we will get a discount, and yes, she said that the girls inside WERE at least as pretty as she was, they all take turns out front." 

Nodoka contemplated her son's 'manly' actions, Ukyo was trying to figure out a way to use that trick herself and Ryoga could not figure out why she did not just put the paper into one of his bags, it was sure to be crumpled now. 

They continued to drag Ryoga along, in his new black silk pants, that matched Ranma's, and short version of the changshan that hung just passed where his belt gathered , which matched his bandannas in color (that he seemed to refuse to remove), and headed toward a vary large hotel. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Akane was on her way home from school with a couple of her friends, happy that she had been able to avoid the Maid Guy for most of the day, or at the very least, he had not interrupted her activities. She knew perfectly well that odds were, he was somewhere, nearby, watching, waiting for her to appear to need even the slightest assistance, it was something she could not avoid after all. She wanted to go to the mall, get some ice cream and look at some clothes to celebrate. 

After enjoying their ice cream, they headed over to the clothing stores and began to browse. They looked at many things, from underclothes to accessories and everything in between, chatting all the while. They talked about various topics, but both Yuri and Sayuka might not have known Akane for long, but they both knew her well enough not to broach the topic of 'boys', not that Yuri much cared, she would rather talk about Sayuka or her current favorite Idol anyway. She did not have a problem with boys in general, but they certainly did not appeal to her. Yuri had gotten a few looks of death when they had gotten to the bra department, due to the taller girl beginning to develop before her friends, but it did not last long, and they were back to normal in moments. 

They had gathered several items each to try on and headed off to the changing rooms. No sooner than Akane had removed her skirt, when she heard a child's screams getting closer. She ignored the disruption, hoping that the child's parent would handle the problem, and began to remove her shirt in order to try on the dress she had picked out. The screams had gotten quite loud by the time she had undone about half of her shirt's buttons. All of a sudden, a boy, at least a few years her junior, popped his head into the booth, grabbed her skirt and ran off screaming. Luckily, she was not planning to try on underwear, like Yuri. 

Akane 'calmly' took a moment to process this, being too shocked even to move for a moment. Within seconds, she was in motion, wrapping the dress around herself sideways, and bolting after the kid, now screaming things of her own. The spoiled child saw, or rather heard, he was being chased by someone with a less than friendly expression in their voice, and he could feel the blazing battle aura approaching him. He began to bob and weave through the display racks, heading toward the main exit back into the main mall. 

Somewhere along the way, the dress Akane had been using to cover her lower half had gotten snagged on one of the nearby display racks, but she was well beyond noticing at this particular moment, thanks to the taunts from the obnoxious brat and her righteous indignation. So focused she was, that she also failed to notice the child throwing her uniform to the side as he ran out into the mall proper. 

Akane had just run out of the store herself, unknowingly drawing even more attention upon herself as she fumed aloud, "Where did that pervert go? I'll kill him!" 

Luckily for Akane, before she had gotten much further, she had been picked up by the shirt collar and carried back into the store, and toward the changing rooms, by one Maid Guy, who handed her discarded dress to her, while holding the child in his other massive hand. "Kukuku, running around half dressed, you sure are a troublesome goshujin. You could have waited in the booth for Maid Guy's perfect service!" 

Noticing the boy in his other hand, she started to build up her ki to throw a devastating punch, only to have maid guy move his hand. "Maid Guy will turn this miniature mugger over to the authorities, while you get dressed, unless you plan to walk home like that." Maid Guy chuckled as he walked away with the boy, as Akane, finally realized her state of dress, and dove back into the changing stall. 

After a moment of peace, a small voice from the next booth came over the wall, "Is it safe yet?" 

"Yeah, the coast is clear." 

"Man, that was crazy, you'd think this was Nerima or someplace like that." 

"Have you heard? They say there is a half-dressed alien oni flying around there these days, shooting people with lightning." 

"What won't they think of next?" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Before they left the restaurant, Ranma tracked down the girl he had spoken with before. "/Excuse me, miss. I need to lodge a complaint, you told me the girls inside were at least as pretty as you, and while they are indeed pretty, you are by far, the prettiest among them./" 

She blushed as she responded, "/Oh, honored customer, you flatter me./" She was used to flattery, but the sincerity in the boy's voice, and the honest look in his entrancingly blue eyes, made her wish he was a few years (or more) older. 

Ranma held his hand over his heart, "/Honest truth, I mean every word. Thank you for helping us today, it made for a lovely first day in your fair homeland./" Before he turned to leave, he slipped a bill into the diamond-shaped opening, cut out of the cleavage portion of her dress. She had been surprised enough that a Japanese person, on their first day out of the country, would even know to tip, never mind the way he went about it, apparently his language lessons included cultural differences as well, but she could not complain about the size of Ranma's tip. 

Still blushing as she watched the boy and his family leave, she thought to herself, '/That boy is going to be a real heartthrob in a few years./'

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The Kai Bu had gathered for the day's meeting. The club was still small, but slowing growing. Nabiki was sitting at the head of the table, in front of a chalkboard. Kaede was sitting off to the side, torn between excitement about the club, and disappointment in being taken away from her games, manga, and anime. Mori was standing beside Nabiki, waiting for a chance to be helpful. Fubuki was standing near Kasumi, who had just sat down, after they had served tea to the rest of the girls. 'Penguin' was sitting at the foot of the table, wearing an old fashioned, British styled outfit, modeled after Sherlock Holmes, complete with a pipe that blew bubbles, as she was demonstrating for them all to see, trying and failing to look stoic. A few other maids also stood around, waiting for the meeting to begin. 

"First, thank you all for joining the Kai Bu. I hope we all will have a lot of fun together. Please, all of you have a seat. While in this club, we will not have a distinction between servant and upper class students, no matter what the school itself (and our budget) have to say about it. We are all members of the Kai Bu!" They all looked over at their headmaster, waiting. 

Sparkles started forming in her eyes as Nabiki had spoken. "No, no, I don't mind at all." Having been given their leave, all but Fubuki and Mori, sat down, undoing bindings and collars, making themselves more comfortable. 

"You too 'Fukibuki'." Nabiki added using her sister's pet name for her friend, who blushed as she quickly sat beside Kasumi. Fubuki had a difficult time breaking out of the 'maid' role she had been living twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, since she was a small child, though the Tendo girls were slowly chipping away at her shell, maybe they could even get her to wear normal clothes for once... 

Mori, on the other hand, had been given the distinct position of vice president of the club. She was preparing to write on the chalkboard as Nabiki started to speak again. "Today we will begin our first official 'club event'. Have any of you hear about the 'Toire no Hanako-san'?" Mori wrote the words 'Toire no Hanako-san' on the board as some of the girls began to nod, looking a bit frightened. For those of you who have not heard the stories. According to the legend, a person who goes to the third stall in the girls' bathroom on the third floor and knocks three times before asking 'Are you there, Hanako-san', will hear a voice answer 'I'm here'. If the person enters the stall there will be a girl with short hair, in a very old uniform, waiting." Even more of the girl began to look a bit frightened as she continued. "The stories vary as to what she will do if you find her, ranging from attacking or playing tricks, to being helpful or just floating there, staring at you." Nabiki let that hang in the air for a moment, for suspense, with a blank look on her face, as they stared into her unblinking eyes. 

Quickly changing her expression from creepy, to grinning broadly, in the blink of an eye, she finished by saying, in a cutesy tone of voice, "And we will be looking into it!" A couple of the girls fainted. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

There was only one girl's lavatory on the third floor, being the smallest of the floors in the building, making it easy to figure out where to go. When they arrived at the door, Nabiki started barking out orders. "You two, guard the door and watch for anything strange, the rest of you follow me." 

Nabiki opened the door and went inside with Mori hot on her heels as the rest of the girls, followed her in a huddle, looking quite frightened. The rumors had been circulating in the school for some time and the walk up had been filled with them scaring each other with stories they had heard. By the time they had reached their destination, most of them were quaking, including Kaede, who was huddled with the other four scared girls. 

Nabiki stood by the door with Mori directly behind her and to the left. The other girls huddled as close to the exit as they could be. Standing there confidently, Nabiki knocked on the door to the stall, and said, "Are you there, Hanako-san?" in a singsong voice. Turning back to the other girls, she began, "See, nothi..."

Nabiki's calm rebuttal was interrupted, by a wispy voice that came from inside the stall. "I'm heeeeeere..." 

Many of the girls started shaking at this point. However, not to be detoured, Nabiki opened the door. Inside the stall, was a translucent girl, with a pageboy style haircut, in a red school uniform, floating above the toilet, staring at them. 

Never had any of the girls moved so fast in their lives, many of them screaming as they ran. They had made it back to the clubroom in seconds flat, dragging a curious Nabiki by the collar. Not one of them noticing the puddle that one of them left behind. But someone did, and they were not exactly happy about it. 

"There has to be a logical explanation for this." 

"What is it?"

"The place is haunted, that's what!" 

"Couldn't be, there's no such thing as ghosts!" 

"Go back and tell her that!"

After they had all calmed down, Nabiki pulled Kaede aside to ask her if she could acquire a few things for the club. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The next day, as the club gathered, Nabiki was happy to see that she had not lost any members with yesterday's activities. Once everyone had gathered and settled down, and had their tea and snacks, Nabiki addressed the group. 

"Girls, are you ready to continue our investigation?" There were a few looks of surprise and a couple of fear. 

"Now girls, I am sure Nabiki-chan has a plan." Kasumi interjected, trying to calm everyone down, and reassure them that all would be well. 

"Yes, thank you Onee-chan. Now, as I was saying, did anyone learn anything from our activity yesterday?" 

One girl rose her hand, and said, "Yes, I learned that I am scared of ghosts!" 

A couple of others joined in with a resounding "Me too!" Several of the other girls had a good laugh. 

"Oooookay, did anyone observe anything that might, say, help us solve the case?" Nabiki asked, having a hard time keeping the grin off of her face. 

When no answers came forth, Nabiki continued. "First, we heard the voice, which responded to our knock and call. Next we saw a girl that we could see through." 

"Yeah, thanks for that." One of the girls interrupted. 

"So, knowing there is no such thing as ghosts, what can we conclude?" 

"There's something funny going on here."

"Then why aren't we laughing?" Everyone laughs. "I retract the question." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

After calming back down, the girls headed back up to the lavatory, for further investigation. Nabiki calmly took the lead again and said, "This time, we will not knock, nor say the phrase, we will just open the door, and look around." This time, there was no noise and no 'ghost', just a normal looking stall, with a mirror on the back wall. 

Looking closely, some of them see something strange in the mirror. "Kaede-rijichou, is there a room behind this wall?"  
{*Rijichou = board chairman (this is what Mikan calls Kaede)*}

"Not that I am aware of." She replied, a bit nervously. 

"Hummm..." Nabiki climbed on top of the western style toilet, but was not tall enough to reach the ceiling. "We need a ladder." 

The group went into the hall, to look for the nearby janitor's room to get a ladder. Said janitor helped them get the ladder and carried it back to the lavatory for them. Nabiki set it up so that she could climb up and examine the ceiling. She had not gotten even half way up the ladder, when they heard a muffled scream. So intent on the ladder and examining the room, none of the noticed that the janitor had grabbed their principal, covered her mouth, and was running off with her until they heard her try to scream. 

They had all run out into the hall to pursue, luckily, her kicking and thrashing was slowing him down. Nabiki pulled out one of her non-linking feather dusters, and threw it with all of her power, pinning the leg of the man's jumpsuit to the floor. 

He almost dropped Kaede when his forward momentum was halted. Still holding his prize, he tried to free his leg. 

Nabiki and her 'sisters' were not idle during this time, they had all run forwards, Kasumi and Fubuki each pulling out their much longer weapons, while Nabiki dove and slid between the man's legs. Fubuki's bat and Kasumi's broom both collided with the back of the man's head at the same time Nabiki's fist landed in a very sensitive place, knocking him out cold. Nabiki helped to keep Kaede from falling on the floor. She wasn't strong enough to catch her, but was able to catch her hands and keep her from hitting her head on the floor, unlike a certain janitor. 

Some of the other girls ran over with rope, and Mori tied him up, while many of the girls were asking Kaede if she was all right. 

"Well, it seems as though we have caught a bad guy. The question is, was he the one responsible, and if so, why?" Nabiki said while rubbing her temples. "You three, go back to his room, and get something heavy. When you come back, guard him, if he tries to move, hit him with whatever you found. Kasumi-nee-chan, Fubuki-chan, you two help guard him too, just in case please, he has proven to be somewhat dangerous. You, go call the police. I am going to go get our evidence." 

When the three girls returned with heavy objects, Nabiki left for the restroom. Before following her, Kaede took a moment to deliver a swift kick to her former employee. Nabiki climbed the ladder and started poking around until she found a loose tile. Removing the tile, she found a crawl space that lead to a secret room behind the stalls. The room itself was rather lavish, and it turns out the mirrors were two way, each with a camera with a motion sensor on them. The exception was the third stall, which had a projector, and tape recorder set up to sound and motion detectors. Playing with it a moment, she turned it on, and sure enough, it projected the images of the girl, through the two-way mirror. A few screams from in the lavatory and apologies from Nabiki later, she turned it off, and began to look around again. She found a passage leading to stairs and other similar rooms behind all of the bathrooms. 

Looking through the books she is horrified, and rather disgusted, by what she found. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

A few days north by north-west of Beijing, our intrepid wanderers wandered. Or they did until they got close to the small town of Chongli, where Nodoka called a halt. "Okay children, let us stop for the night. We can train here for a few days and restock in that town over there." They tended to stay outside of towns when they were not training with a school, so they could let loose and not cause anyone any problems, so this was not unusual, they were not planning to stay here for long anyway. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Later that night, Nodoka was going through the scrolls that her husband had 'obtained' from his miniature master, when she found one that she had put aside a long time ago, waiting for Ranma to be old enough for the 'training'. While stealing lady's underthings certainly was 'manly training' in her opinion, the idea of stealing did not sit well with her. Another one, on the other hand, while also being manly, did not require taking things that did not belong to them, it was perfect! 

Nodoka began working out the details of how this 'game' would work. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The next evening, found Ukyo, Ranma, and Ryoga 'training' near a spa in the town near where they were camping. All three of them were wearing the traditional headgear, despite how silly they all thought it looked. Ranma thought it would be smarter not to wear them, but his mother insisted, she did so love to stick to tradition in so many ways. So there they were, trying to remain unseen, while hunting down their mutual goal. 

The lost boy had already made a hindrance of himself several times, and they had not even made it there yet, let alone begun their 'training'. Ranma decided that if his mother insisted on making him drag Ryoga along on stealth training again, he would tie his leash to a tree and go back for him when they were done. He was just not suited for it. It was hard enough just to get him to his destination, never mind doing so with stealth. This feat was difficult at the best of times, and now Ryoga was barely able to concentrate at all. 

Ranma turned to Ryoga and in a harsh whisper, said, "Come on Lap Dog, keep your head in the game. We are starting to get close. If you don't pay attention, you are going to get us all caught!" 

Ryoga grimaced at the nickname they had given him, but kept his cool enough to follow suit and keep his voice low. "Well, it's not like I can help it!" 

Ukyo also followed suit, and kept her voice to a whisper. "I don't know what you're embarrassed about, puppy, you bathe with us all the time." 

"I know, but this just feels so dirty." 

"It couldn't be dirty, mom told us to do it. She said it was 'manly training'. Are you a man or are you a dog?" 

"I'm a man!" 

"All right then, let's get over to that hot spring and start training! Now, maximum stealth, move out." Yanking on the leash, as Ryoga started off in the wrong direction. "This way, puppy."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Finally having escaped their pursuers, Ranma yanked on Ryoga's 'chain', pulling him closer so he could smack the back of his head. "Damn you Lap Dog, we lost all of our points thanks to you! As if your fidgeting wasn't bad enough, you tried to run away, forgetting I had a hold of the leash! And leave it to you run try to run away and end up running back toward the hot spring, making enough noise to alert everyone in the area to our presence. And just where DID that monster come from anyway?" 

"You can't blame me for that one! I don't know where it came from either!" 

"I'm not, I honestly want to know where the hell it came from, was it in the hot spring the whole time?" 

"It did look that way, Ranchama. At least it won't be hurting anyone again anytime soon." 

"You would think they would have been thanking us, not chasing us, but I guess those are the rules of the game. We are wearing the uniform." He spared one last dirty look over at the sheepish Ryoga, and said, "Well, let's get back to mom and let her know, today's training ...failed! Don't be surprised if she has you cooking breakfast, Lap Dog. However, if you hadn't started that commotion, we might not have found that thing and it would still be preying on girls in the spring, so, good work, Ryoga! Even if those women never do, we thank you." They headed back to camp, dragging Ryoga, with his 'tail' between his legs, a bit less bummed than he had been before. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Kasumi and Fubuki were on their way home from shopping and their after school activities when they spotted a group of people who seemed to be living under a bridge, and not just camping out, like wandering martial artists. Being the thoughtful girls they were, they walked over to talk to them and learned that they did in fact live there, not having anywhere else they could go. Some of them were clearly out of their mind, one even though he was from another planet, but many were just unable to find work that paid well enough to support themselves, and their families. After a bit of time chatting, they asked if there was a place they could safely build a fire, or if anyone had any cooking implements. They found a safe place, hidden, under the bridge so no one would be able to spot it from the road, and began to cook the food they had been bringing home, intending to stop and buy more when they left, and they served dinner to all of the people they could feed with what they had bought. 

After heading back, much later than they had intended they decided to get take-out and placed two orders. One order for them to take with them, the other to be delivered to the people they hadn't been able to feed under the bridge. 

They walked home, feeling sad that they hadn't been able to do more, and began discussing what they had the power to do. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The next day found the girls and Maid Guy back at the bridge, this time, on top of it, holding a 'bake sale', and taking donations (as well as giving free food to the people living below the bridge). 

The cute girls, all dressed in their 'battle gear' (read 'maid's uniform'), and Akane in her street clothes, were able to attract a lot of attention. Their treats had been selling well, and they had even taken in a few larger donations, while Maid Guy had kept anyone from harassing them, and even intimidated one group of thugs, who had attempted to threaten the girls, into making a sizable donation themselves. 

Soon after they had stopped for lunch to share their oversized bento with anyone who wanted some, a news reporter arrived from one of the local television stations. 

"Which one of you is the spokesperson of your group?" 

The other girls pushed Kasumi forward, since it had been her idea. "Oh my, I guess that would be me." 

The reporter had a hard time not gushing at how cute the girls looked, but she was a professional, and was able to retain her composure. "Someone called and told us what you are doing here, and we would like to do a story on you, would that be all right?" 

Blushing, Kasumi nodded. 

The other girls went back to work as they set up the equipment and began the interview. "This is Tarisha Takanawa with J.N.N. and today we have with us, a very special girl. Tell us who you are and what you are doing." 

"Oh my, well, I am Kasumi Tendo, and these are my sisters, Akane and Nabiki and our friends Fubuki and Maid Guy. We found out that there were people living under the bridge here, without real homes, who had nowhere else to go, and we wanted to do something to help those poor people. So we are giving these cakes that we made, to anyone who donates to help build them a proper shelter, instead of those sad little shanties they have now." Kasumi frowned, her heart reached out to these people, and she let it show on her face, the effect being both heartbreaking and adorable. 

Nabiki poked her head around from behind her sister and added, "So please, if you can, join us in helping some of the people who need it most, and get a cake from one of our cute maids." She smiled cutely. "And if you cannot make it down here today, send your donations to the Saotome-Tendo Dojo, care of Kasumi Tendo." Nabiki had signaled Akane and Fubuki to come over from behind her back while she had been talking. They ran over to line up together, where they all bowed deeply, and said, in 'almost' perfect unison, "Thank you very much!" 

"There you have it folks, four girls doing their part, to help people in their community. I know I will be having cake this evening, I hope you will too. This has been Tarisha Takanawa, Daian, back to you." She paused, not moving until the red light went out on the camera, when she turned back to the girls. "So, how much of a donation do I need to make to get one of your cakes?" 

"Anything you can spare would be helpful, we don't have a minimum donation." 

"Well then, here is ten thousand yen, I would like to try your cake." Tarisha said with a smile. 

Kasumi returned the smile, along with her cake, "Thank you very much, for your donation, and for helping us to get the word out. We, and they," she said pointing toward the river bank, "really appreciate it." She bowed again, as she handed the small cake box to the reporter. 

Not waiting to get home, she pulled a small spoon out of her purse and took a bite of the cake. " Mmmm, oh that is good, and you said you girls made these?" 

"Thank you for your compliment, they are nothing special, just something Fukibuki, Nabiki, and I whipped up last night, with the help of Kogarashi-san, we needed to make as many as we could after all." She thought to herself, 'It was hard enough to keep Akane-chan from 'helping'.' 

"Well, I have to say, they are wonderful, and the camera loves you." Kasumi blushed again at that, not really knowing what to say to that. "We are always looking for cute girls to do 'spots' on our programs. They come in, look cute, and occasionally read a few lines or a commercial spot occasionally. You could be famous." 

Kasumi looked shyly at the ground for a moment, "Well, I don't really care about that, I just like helping people." 

"Well then, think about all of the people you could help with the money you would make, and the power of being a celebrity." She handed over her card. "Take this, call me anytime, if you want a tryout, I will talk to some people I know for you. I am sure I can get you some starting work, and if you can sing and dance, there is no telling how far you could go." 

"I will think about it, with school, club, this, and practice, I don't have a lot of free time." 

"Well, it doesn't take much time, maybe an hour or two a week, and we can even prerecord your spots, so we can set up times that work with your schedule. It's something we do for many of the minors who work with us for these spots. We can't have them missing school after all." She smiled again. "Well, I don't want to pressure you, it sounds like you have a lot going on in your life, but I hope to hear from you, I think you would be great!" 

Pocketing the card, Kasumi watched the woman leave before she ran over to get back to work. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

In part, thanks to the news report, the girls had made far more money than they could have expected, and it did not take long before they were able to get the right permission for the construction. With the help of the Maid Guy, they began buying building materials, and Maid Guy did most of the construction himself with some help from the soon to be residents. 

Within a few days, the construction was nearly complete, and donations began to arrive in the mail. Luckily, Genma was too lazy to get the mail himself if he did not have to, so no one had to worry that some of the funds might turn up missing. They set up an account to store the funds and earn interest to use to pay for upkeep and so on. They had built a water wheel and windmill to power the few electrical devices present. They built a collection and filtration system to get cleaned water from the river, for cooking, drinking, and baths. Each of the many bedrooms came equipped with a refrigeration and a cooking unit. They were even able to hire a councilor to help watch over the place, and offer assistance to anyone who needed it. 

Kasumi, Fubuki and Nabiki vowed to stop by there at least once a week and 'spar', to provide entertainment, and clean the building. Fubuki and Nabiki insisted they name the place 'Kasumi's Cottage' in honor of the girl who got them all working on the project and Akane agreed. Kasumi tried to get them to name it 'Kogarashi's Cottage' instead, since he did the most work, but he flat out refused, stating that "A Maid Guy can not take credit for the master's work." 

Within a week's time, the 'cottage' was up and running, quite a feat, even by local building standards, and they welcomed everyone there with a party. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

A few weeks later, as Ranma and company were traveling (somewhat) toward the coast, near Qinglong, when they spotted a very strange sight. Out of the wooded area nearby, came a lion. "Aaah, this guy's a long way from home, didn't you say lions were only native to Africa in this age?" 

"Yes son, that is correct." 

"Someone should tell that to this guy then." 

"Go ahead, wise-guy, I'll be rootin' for you ...or was that 'hoping it eats you'? I forget which." 

"Laugh it up Lap Dog, it's coming this way." 

Sure enough, the lion had turned toward their party, and was slowly strolling over to them. The lion came closer and that was when they noticed that what they thought had been a mane, was in fact, blond, human-like hair. The closer it got, the more the face seemed to change into that of a human woman, and then slowly, the rest of her form began to shift as well, forming into that of a well-built, human woman, covered in a soft layer of blond fur. Nodoka pulled out her camera, wishing her video camera had a better battery life, while the others took up a defensive stance. 

"/Yes, I sense it, just like that fish woman said. So you are the ones with the power./" The almost nude woman said. Well, technically she was completely nude, but for the fine layer of velvet-like fur. 

"/What power?/" 

Finally addressing the four defensive martial artists directly, "/The power of voodoo.... No, wait, don't get me started... You four have entered my domain, and if you wish to pass, you must each answer a riddle, otherwise you will be my next meal./" 

"/What are you?/" 

"/I am a Sphinx!/" 

"/Then how is this your domain? Shouldn't you be in Egypt or something?/" 

"/Actually, my ancestors came from an area near Greece, but that was a long time ago, we have lived here for many generations./" 

"/Didn't the Greek Sphinxes have wings and a snake for a tail?/" 

"/I can have wings! Who says I can't? But they stand out, so I don't use them unless I want to fly./"

"/Ooookaay, so then what fish woman said what?/"

"/I am the one who asks the questions here, boy!/" 

"/Fine, fine, ask your riddle bridge keeper, I am not afraid./" 

"/What bridge?!?!?!? There is no bridge here! What are you talking about?/" 

"/The answer to your riddle is, 'a line from a movie'. Who's next?/" Ranma and the others were giggling at her frustration. 

"/THAT WASN'T THE RIDDLE!!!/" The cat-woman tried to calm herself down, her people were known for being mysterious, stoic, and enigmatic, and she was quickly blowing that image out of the water. 

"/Fine then Kitty, once again, I say to you, 'ask your riddle'./" 

The Sphinx still looked frustrated and stared daggers at vexing lad, "/Yes, back to the matter at hand. You boy, 'What is it that you can keep after giving it to someone else'?/" 

Ranma looked confident, "/Well, for a martial artist who follows the code, that is an easy one, the answer is, 'Your Word'./" 

This frustrated the female feline further and it showed on her face. "/You are correct. You may pass. You girl, it is your turn./" 

Ukyo figured she would continue to keep the strange woman off balance and, as usual, followed Ranma's lead. So, trying to look as cute as she could, which was quite cute indeed, she inquired, "/Who me?/" 

"/Yes, you!/" 

"/Couldn't be!/" 

"/Then who?/" 

"/Nodoka took the cookies from the cookie jar./" 

"/WHAT COOKIES? Who asked about cookies?/" 

"/Well, there aren't any cookies, she ate them./" 

"/Who cares about cookies?!?!?/"

"/I do, they are really good, you should try some, you know, if there were any left./" 

"/ENOUGH! Your riddle is, 'If you break me, I do not stop working. If you touch me, I may be snared. If you lose me, nothing will matter. What am I?'/" 

After but a moment's thought, "/Oh, that's an easy for one for me, I have gone through all of those, though not necessarily in that order. The answer is, 'a heart'./"

The Sphinx almost felt sorry for the girl to have gone through so much as such a young age, but continued, "/You are correct. You may also pass. Now, which of you should I ask next?/" '/I guess I will save the stupid looking one for last. The older one doesn't seem to be paying much attention, even if the younger ones did look more tasty./' "/Okay, how about you in the back, it's your turn./" 

Nodoka was quickly changing the film in her camera when the sphinx got to her, she did not even pause in her actions to respond. "/Fine, ask away./" She stood back up as she resumed taking pictures. 

"/Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?/" 

Still not pausing in her photography, she calmly replied, "/As any camper could tell you, the answer is 'fire'./" 

Not liking being made a fool of, our frustrated feline was quite annoyed. No one had been able to answer her riddles like this since she was a kitten. She would just attack them outright at this point, but she had rules she had to follow, too much red tape with her elders if she broke them now, not that being bested by three children and their guardian was going to make her shine in their eyes as it was. '/I really didn't want to have rabbit for dinner again tonight!/' "/FINE! You may pass as well. Now for your ...slave?/" 

"/He's no slave, he just has this problem with getting lost, actually he is really good at getting lost, and that's the problem, but I hate to break it to you, he doesn't really speak much Mandarin. It's not really fair to ask him a riddle like that./" 

"/I DON'T CARE AT THIS POINT! I have rules I have to follow! I have to ask him a riddle, and if he can't answer it, he is my dinner!/" 

"/Can I at least translate it for him, so he at least has a chance?/" 

"/Fine!/" Ranma explained to Ryoga what he had missed with his minor grasp of the language. "/His riddle is, 'I can run but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I?'/" Ranma translated for him. 

Ryoga looked confused, and not the least bit happy about this. He wasn't good at riddles, or much of anything else that required much thought. "She picked this one on purpose! Um, a fly? No they don't run. A wheel? No. A marathon runner followed by a librarian? That's stupid..." So lost in thought was he, that he did not grasp the significance of Ranma pointing to his own face. 

"Come on Lap Dog, it's plain as the nose on your face!" Ukyo chimed in. 

"/HEY! You had better not be helping him, that's against the rules! You both will forfeit your answers./" 

"/We aren't, we are just trying to explain what is happening. He's a bit 'slow'./" 

"/On your honor?/" 

'Oh, she just HAD to bring honor into this!' He repeated his mother's rule over in his head, 'Rule number nine: 'A real man is honorable, and always keeps his word once given, especially to a lady'.' "/Yes, I promise I am not giving him the answer./ Well, Puppy? Do you have an answer? The 'lady' is getting impatient." 

"I don't know Ranma! Can't you give her the right answer?" 

"No, she made me swear on my honor I would not." 

"/Your time is up! What is his answer?/" 

Ranma translated for him. /"Hey! You never said there was a time limit!/" 

/"Well, I don't want to die of starvation or old age here, I have a life you know!/" 

"Come on Ryoga, can't you pick up the 'scent'?" 

"Hey! Lay off the dog jokes, this is important!" Ranma just smacked his own forehead, barely able to believe how dense his friend could be about some things. 

"That wasn't a joke, and we are out of time, she is probably going to attack us all if you don't give an answer now." 

"Blue! I don't know, what was the question?" 

"Oh for the love of... /No, no he can't figure out that the answer is 'nose'. However, just because he can be stupid about some things, doesn't mean I can let you eat him, he is our friend after all, and we stand by our friends!/" Ukyo quickly translated for Ryoga while Ranma was speaking as they each took up a fighting stance. 

"/You promised!/" 

"/No, I said I wouldn't tell him the answer, and I didn't, but I am NOT about to let you eat him! He probably tastes bad anyway, you might get worms. Really, I am doing this for your own good./" 

Ryoga might be easily confused about many things, but if there was one thing he did understand, it was a fight. Before any of the others could react, Ryoga was charging in, umbrella first. Unfortunately for him, her cat-like grace easily allowed her to get out of the way, unfortunately for her, she chose to jump over him, and got a ki charged kote and playing card in the face for her trouble. Ryoga removed several of his bandannas and started spinning them, charging them with his ki, and threw them, clipping her in the back as well, before he jumped himself. He had had a lot of practice in mid-air combat lately, and it showed, as he landed kicks and umbrella strikes on the surprised sphinx. 

The sphinx curled up into a ball as she changed into her larger, winged-lion form, and dove at Ranma, too quickly for him to react, knocking him into the river a bit away. Her attention momentarily focused on this, she left herself open to simultaneous kicks to her back from Ryoga and a now enraged Ukyo. She tucked and rolled with the blows, and came up with her claws extended, charging in to swipe at the angered youths who took turns exchanging blows with her. The sphinx shifted to a mostly human form for more speed, keeping her claws, but leaving her better able to dodge. Her Lion form was stronger, but not as fast. 

Ranma dragged himself out of the river, annoyed more than anything at his cards having gotten wet, they would not fly well like that. Seeing that his friends were still engaged and his mother was still taking pictures, rather than helping, Ranma took off, running as fast as he could to close the gap. When he saw Ryoga dive to take a clawed blow in Ukyo's stead, he was feeling a bit desperate. He was too far away for his Jan Kenpo, and with his cards wet, he was not sure what he could do to help in time. His hands began to glow, and without really thinking about it, he threw a card made entirely of ki. Much larger than any normal playing card, it flew, his aim true, hitting the sphinx's wing, clipping some feathers before it exploded sending her flailing the other direction. Luckily, his friends saw the attack coming and though surprised, were able to dodge out of the blast range. Seeing his chance, Ryoga threw his umbrella, hitting the sphinx right between the eyes with the pointy end, knocking her out cold, as she shifted back to her 'original' sphinx form, with her lion's body, human head, and eagle's wings. 

Ranma finished his sprint to where his friends had been fighting, checking to make sure they were okay. Ukyo was a little bruised, but otherwise fine, but Ryoga had taken some deep cuts to his chest. Ukyo began to unpack the medical supplies, while Ranma told him to hold still and began working his ki healing techniques on him. 

"Why didn't you just let her take me? I know I am a pain in the ass, you guys would be better off without me." 

"Baaaaka! For the same reason we didn't just leave you back in Japan, and the same reason you took that hit for Ucchan, thanks for that by the way, we are nakama, you are practically family!" 

"It was my fault we got attacked, I couldn't let Ukyo-san get hurt because I am not good with puzzles!" Ranma's hand on his shoulder was the only thing that prevented Ryoga from jumping to his feet in his declaration. 

Ranma finished his healing the best he could, and left dressing the wounds and applying the salve to Ukyo while he rested to regain the ki he used with those last two moves. Once she had finished dressing Ryoga's wounds, she gave him a hug, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Ryoga. Now I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. If there is one thing they have taught me, it is what it means to be a family. Family sticks up for one another, they put up with your faults, they help you when you are down, and they also celebrate your successes. No matter where you go, or what you do, family is there to support you, even if they are hard on you sometimes." 

Tears of joy began to roll down the lost boy's cheeks, as welcome as he had felt with the Saotomes, he had still felt like a dead weight, an outsider, someone they had just taken pity on, and pity only went so far. Nevertheless, they said he was family! He was part of a family, that would stay by him, and help him, no matter what. 

After a bit of rest, Ranma made sure the Sphinx was tied up so well that they would be able to get enough distance between them that following them would be more trouble than it was worth. Maybe next time, she would think twice before targeting random humans. Little did they realize, that this was no random targeting. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nabiki came home from school once again to find a package addressed to her with a letter attached to the outside from Ranma. It had been more than a month since she had last heard from him, and she was so excited that she tore open the letter, completely ignoring the package. 

'Dear Nabiki-chan,  
{Yes, Ranma is one of two people who can get away with calling her 'Nabiki-chan', the other is Kasumi. Fubuki could probably get away with it, but never tried, and her father stopped using it before her mother died.}  
Sorry I have not gotten to a place where we can get mail yet, so I haven't been able to read any of your letters since we have arrived in China, but that doesn't mean I can't send one in the meantime. 

Nihao, I hope you are all doing well, and enjoy the presents we picked up for you in Beijing. They are adjustable, so should fit for some time. If you keep me up to date on your sizes, I will try to do better next time. I picked the colors based on the photo you sent of yourselves a while back, I really hope you like them.

We are having a lot of fun, learning a lot, and seeing all sorts of strange things, we included some of the pictures mom took so you can see for yourself. The airport here was awful, and the city was packed, but once we got out into the countryside, the place was beautiful. The city was nice, but it was hard to enjoy it, with so many people. It was like being on the train at rush hour, just trying to walk down the street. 

I told you about the 'lost boy', Ryoga, a while back. Well, as it turned out, he begged mom to take him with us, and she agreed! So now it is the four of us traveling together.' 

(Nabiki felt a twinge of jealousy at not being one of those on the trip, if she had known it would be that easy to get to go too, she might have done some begging of her own.) 

'She made him wear a child's leash-harness to keep from getting lost, I think we included a picture with that in there, prepare for a good laugh if you haven't looked at them yet. 

Sorry this letter is so short, but I have not had a lot of chances to write, I promise I will send another one soon. 

Your friend,  
-Ranma Saotome.'

Nabiki debated for a moment whether or not to wait to open the package until the rest of her extended family were around, but before long her curiosity got the better of her and she tore into it, eager to see what she had been given. Opening the package, she found four Chinese silk dresses, one yellow, one green, and two in different shades of blue, each with various flower designs and a nametag. Wrapped inside the dresses was a bottle of Chinese rice wine for the fathers and Maid Guy. 

She had a bit of time left before the others would get done with their training for the day, so she decided to take hers, and try it on, maybe after dinner they could all do each other's hair and take more pictures. Too bad, it would take a fight and some well-placed guilt to get Fubuki and Akane to wear theirs. Akane didn't like fancy dresses that much as it was, and being a gift from a boy would only make it worse, and Fubuki refused to let anyone see her wearing anything other than her maid's uniform. At least with her, Nabiki felt sure she would be able to convince her of how rude it would be not show him that she liked his gift, her sister, on the other hand, she was not so sure. Akane was just as likely to thank him, as she was to call him a pervert for sending her a fancy dress. 'Oh well, you just never know with that girl. If she doesn't want it, maybe I can 'borrow' it, too bad I am not really a fan of yellow.' She giggled a bit. 'Maybe I should tell him she likes red, like her name, and get some variety. No, that is likely to bite me, or him, later on. If nothing else he would likely be mad when he figured out I lied to him, and telling him our sizes were identical would be a bit of a giveaway!' She giggled again. 'Or at least I HOPE he would figure that out...' 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma and his extended 'family' were stopping to buy supplies in a small town in northern China, when they heard a commotion. Sprinting toward the sounds, they saw an old man, who appeared to be overwhelmed by what seemed to be a gang of thugs. The old man seemed to be having trouble even standing, as he was falling over and stumbling around even when he had not been struck. Reading the man's ki, Ranma could tell that they were intentionally performed, and not as uncontrolled as it seemed to the casual viewer. They assessed what they could of the fighters auras, and saw the aggression in the 'gang' and the bliss of the older man, and almost immediately jumped in to assist the 'drunken' old man. 

Ranma had been trying to teach the others how to throw ki 'blasts' since he had figured out how to do so while fighting the sphinx, but none of them had completely mastered it, including Ranma. When they had the time to concentrate and be calm, they could pull it off, but it was difficult under stressful situations, so they fell back on their usual ki charged ranged weapons, pinning as many of the 'thugs' to walls and the ground as they could, until the authorities could arrive and take them in, as they charged into the fight. 

Ranma had been distracted a few times, so intently was he paying attention to the old man's style, and quite enjoying what he saw. Luckily, for him, Ukyo was always right there, to help guard him. Once the aggressors had all been knocked out, Ukyo was about to ask Ranma why he had been so distracted during a fight, when he walked over to the old man and began to speak, completely ignoring her. Ukyo vowed to herself that he would make that up to her later. 

"/That's an interesting style you have there sir, I enjoyed watching your moves. I hope you do not mind our intrusion, at first we were not sure if you needed the help or not./" 

Taking a drink from his flask, he chuckled. "/You're not too bad yourself, kid. What are you all doing way up here? You are certainly not natives./" 

"/No sir, we are traveling martial artists, from Japan. We are going all over, studying any form of the art we can find, and I would LOVE to learn yours, where did you learn it?/" 

Chuckling again, the old man replied, "/Well, I learned from my grandfather, but he isn't much of a teacher anymore. Let's see what you can do in hand to hand./" 

Ranma took up a loose stance, one that did not look like he was ready to fight at all, while the old man continued to sway, while Ukyo began shouting from the sidelines, "May I have your attention, please? We are having an exhibition match! Please stand back so no one gets accidentally hurt! Give them a lot of room! Thank you!" 

"/Name's Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts Diligence, and I accept your terms./" 

Slurring a bit, he responded, "/I am Shun Di, and I practice Zui Quan,/ *hic* or the Drunken Fist, in your Japanese tongue." 

Ukyo stepped between them holding a handkerchief in one hand, "/Round one, FIGHT!/" She then raised the 'flag' as she quickly got out of the way. They each sized the other up with their auras for a few moments. For most of the people present, it was not very exciting, but for those who could see Ranma's golden aura playing off of Shun's gray one, well, it still was not very exciting. Luckily for them, it was not long before the real battle began in earnest. 

Ranma knew that making the first attack was a good way to give your opponent an edge, if not the upper hand, but this was just for fun, and he wanted to watch the old man work, so he lunged forward with a feint, preparing to jump back, wanting to see what Shun would do. As Ranma's fist got closer, Shun dropped low with a sweeping kick that Ranma, being prepared, was able to jump back and avoid, wishing he had jumped forward instead. Shun came up, twisting as he almost landed a double reverse palm strike to Ranma's chest. Ranma, for his part, tried to imitate Shun's sweeping kick, leaning back and dropping low to avoid the palm strike that nearly clipped his shoulder. 

Shun did a backward cartwheel that would have kicked Ranma in the jaw if he had been standing, thus avoiding the sweep kick. He took a drink from his flask as Ranma came at him, attempting his own version of Shun's twisting palm strike. Shun stumbled out of Ranma's way to his right, spinning around him with a series of elbow strikes to his chest and head. He had been ill prepared for the attack and it knocked him back. He rolled with the fall, copying the old man's backward cartwheel kick. 

This caught him by surprise and he was barely able to stagger away from this attack. "/So, you think to beat an old man, with his own style, do you?/" He took another swig from his gourd, grinning broadly. 

Smiling himself, he quipped, "/Not really, but I learn best by example./" Since Shun had commented on him copying his style, he figured he would change it up, to throw him off, and jumped at him with a flying kick. 

Shun plopped down into a sitting position, allowing Ranma to sail over his head, while he took another drink. Ranma was barely able to twist his body to avoid hitting someone's cart. Taking a brief moment to straighten himself out again, he looked over and saw Shun, who sat there, laughing at his in between drinks. "/You know kid, you're never going to win the fight like that./" 

"/That's all right, this isn't a real fight, we are just having fun./" He grinned back at the old man. "/As long as I learn something and we put on a good show for the people, then what does it matter? It's not like there is anything at stake./" Ranma jumped up into a forward flip, that would have done any gymnast proud, landing on his hands and sprung forward, feet first, hoping to catch his opponent napping. 

Shun rolled to the side, kicking up as he did so. His foot tapped Ranma's leg in passing, which changed his trajectory, causing Ranma to do another handspring flip to avoid an unpleasant landing. Shun rushed forward and did a triple version of his spinning leg sweep, catching Ranma as he was landing, knocking him off his feet. 

Ukyo ran over to make sure Ranma was okay, but he was all ready getting back to his feet before she could reach him. Once he showed he was ready to continue, she shouted, "/Round two, FIGHT!/"

They started exchanging and blocking blows, neither of them landing a solid hit, "/So, you want to learn so badly that you don't mind losing the fight, huh?/" He caught Ranma in a bear hug, poking pressure points in his shoulder blades, causing his arms to go numb. Ranma tried to kick, but his leg was blocked, then immobilized, and then kicked, at the same time Ranma used a head butt. Both attacks hit home, Ranma was sent skidding back, hitting a wall, and Shun was staggered for real. 

"/To lose is to win. What is more important in life than learning, besides love?/" Ranma charged in, swinging a kick at Shun's head. 

In response, Shun started hopping back on one leg, kicking out with his other, knocking Ranma back. "/Well, it just so happens, I run a school, that is decidedly short on students, it seems most of them find my training methods too harsh./" 

Ranma hopped up, and flipped over in a forward cartwheel, aiming his kick for the same place he head butted earlier. "/That won't be a problem for me, unless you killed them all./" 

Not wanting to be hit in the head again, Shun spun to the right, arms flailing around like a windmill, and aimed for the back of Ranma's head. "/No, they just quit./" 

Ranma was able to duck under the blow aimed for his head, to get a glancing one in his shoulder. He did a sweep in exchange, knocking Shun back more than a meter. "/Then I think we have a deal./"

Shun dropped to the ground, rolling over to Ranma and sprang up at the last moment with a double handed punch to Ranma's face, knocking him flat on his back, hitting his head. "/All students with style, must learn how to fall. That was only your first lesson./" 

Ukyo ran over to Ranma, first making sure there was no blood, before helping him to his feet, despite his protests of not needing the help. Applause rang out from the audience that had gathered. 

Shun threw his gourd over to Ranma who caught it out of the air and said, "/Here, Have a drink./" 

Ranma looked confused, "/But, I'm underage.../" 

"/Underage for what?/" 

"/Drinking./"

Shun laughed again, "/There is no minimum drinking age here!/"

Ranma looked over at his mother expectantly, who nodded and said, "/Well, as the proverb says/, 'Entering the village, obey the village', /so, go ahead. Drinking is so very manly./" 

"/Besides, that is just herbal tea. A special energy drink I brew. The drunkenness is fake. The fist is real./" 

As soon as he took a swig from the gourd, Ranma began to feel better as his ki reserves started to fill back up. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma was thrilled that they were finally staying in one place for a while, so that he was able to get his mail again. He had missed his window into the 'normal' life of his friend. As much as he loved traveling around with his growing 'family', there was just something exotic to him about her stories of going to school, her family and friends, and even the occasional bits of news about his father. 

He had quite a few letters waiting for him when they had finally been able to pick them up, and he had a hard time waiting until he could read them in peace. They were dating back to before he left Japan, and he had a lot to catch up on. 

When he got 'home', he sat down to read, while Ryoga and Ukyo were sparring. Ranma could tell she was holding back, a lot, but the lost boy was showing signs of improvement, he was starting to pick up on the animal styles, some of them anyway. Ranma had already mastered today's lesson, and figured he had time to read his mail. He read about Nabiki's club, her troubles starting it up, and the strange and interesting people who joined. He read about them catching the perverted janitor Isaku, and how she had been instructed by the police on how NOT to tamper with evidence. This reminded Ranma of the many molesters he had the pleasure of mangling, which brought a smile to his face. "Good for them." 

She wrote about their studies in their art, and her classes at school. She wrote about her worries and about her joys, about her sisters and her friends. He looked at pictures they sent of the eldest three wearing the dresses he sent them, still holding their stuffed animals too. Fubuki's picture stood out the most, as she was blushing so much that the picture practically felt warm to the touch. Turning the picture over it had her name, her measurements, birthday, and a brief note. 'Fubuki-chan doesn't like to be seen by others in anything but her uniform, not even us, but we talked her into posing for this to thank you. Kasumi-nee-chan and I tried to tell her how cute she looked. Maybe if you tell her, she will believe us. -Nabiki' 

The second picture was of Kasumi, who was also blushing, though not nearly as much as Fubuki. Ranma was amazed at how much she had grown, she was much taller than in the last picture he had seen. 

Ukyo noticed the look on his unmoving face and vowed to herself to see what was causing it, when she could, but for now, she had to master their lessons. She did not want to fall any further behind her fast learning friend. Being second best was okay, as long as it was a close second. 

Moments later, Ranma stopped staring and turned the photo over to read the back. Like the other, it had her name, measurements, and birthday, as well as a few other things, like her sign and blood type, followed by the note. 'Kasumi-nee-chan loved her dress, but was a bit embarrassed by how revealing it was, but we think she looks amazing in it, how about you? She wanted to make sure I thanked you for her, even though she wrote you a note as well. That's our Onee-chan, -Nabiki' 

Sure enough, there was another note, written very formally. 

'Dearest Ranma-sama,  
Thank you so very much for the dress, it is lovely. It makes me feel pretty to wear it. You are too kind, you and your family have already done so much for us, and yet you keep giving us gifts as well. I do not deserve it, I am no one special. Please, you do not need to give me anything. I will never be able to repay your kindness as it is. The other girls are far more deserving than I. You do not need to worry about me, I am happy just knowing that you are well.  
Thank you for everything.  
-Kasumi Tendo'

The third picture was of Nabiki, who was turned sideways, with her head facing and winking at the camera, looking adorable, and blowing a kiss. He turned the picture over and again, found her measurements and many other 'vital statistics', favorite foods, colors, and so on, along with another note. 'Thank you from all of us, even Akane-chan likes hers I am sure, she just isn't big on getting things from boys, so she wouldn't join us in playing dress-up or in the photo-shoot (said she had more fun breaking bricks). The rest of us had a lot of fun, and we want you to know how much we appreciate what you do for us. We all have your photos up in our rooms, and your paintings are hanging in our clubroom at school. All of the girls love them. Don't ever stop painting, you are both really good.  
XOXOX  
-Nabiki'

Ranma put that aside, and started reading the most recent letter in the bunch. 

'Dear Ranma-kun,  
I hope you are doing well in your training, and are having fun all over China, we are doing well here. Kasumi-nee-chan came up with an idea to help some homeless people, who were living under a bridge. We raised money to build them a shelter, you should see it, it's huge! I set up an account with the remaining donations we collected and the interest from it should maintain the place, and pay the councilor for a long time to come). Which is good enough news really, but if that wasn't good enough, we got on the news, and Kasumi was offered a job reading things on TV! She didn't think she would be good at it, and that no one would want to see her, but we convinced her to give it a try, you never know if you don't try after all. The best part is, she seems to be really enjoying it. 

Ever since we caught that pervert, our club has gotten more respect, and I have even gotten to study actual police detectives, I even got some pointers from them. It was all very educational ...and fun! Mikan-sensei treats us better, and no longer calls our club 'useless' or a 'waste of time', though we do still have to provide most of our own funds, rules are rules I guess, but our Kasumi-chibis are selling well, and we should have the new one out soon, I will send you the original when it is done. Fubuki-chan out did herself this time. I can't wait for you to see it. What kind of outfit would you like to see our fourth one to be wearing? 

I know it has been a while since you were able to get these, so I will keep this short, I hope you are able to read them soon, please let me know when you do.  
<3 <3 -Nabiki- <3 <3' 

Ranma immediately got to work penning letters to the three girls before he rejoined his friends in their training. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ukyo snuck into the room they all shared, and found Ranma's letter to Nabiki. Using the skills she had learned in geisha and ninja training, she opened the envelope without tearing the paper, slipped in some of her favorite photos of Ranma, and resealed the envelope before she crept into bed with Ranma, who was sound asleep. She curled up next to him and went to sleep herself, a habit she had formed early on in their travels. In the early days, she would go to sleep in her own bedroll, and wake up in his after rolling over to him in her sleep. So eventually, after he had stopped protesting waking up in her arms every morning, she started waiting until he was asleep and just got into his bed instead, to save the time. Ranma had gotten used to it, and did not really mind, but he did find it odd that if just about anyone else would get that close he would wake up, or at least dodge, but for some reason, Ukyo never seemed to trigger his 'alarm'. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Soun was returning to the Saotome study, where the two fathers spent most of their free time, playing Go and drinking sake. He had dropped off the mail where the girls could find it, bringing Genma's magazines to him. "Here you go, Saotome-kun. You know, my girls got another letter from your son again today, it seems they write more than you and your wife." he commented absently. "It wasn't a large one, so no presents for us it seems." 

Annoyance flashed over Genma's features for a moment, but he pondered that and said, "Well, at least with all of that communication they are doing, maybe at least one of them will develop an interest in him, and our plan to merge the schools and the families will still come to pass. If my wife thinks it is their idea, then she won't prevent it. As you know, she isn't going to let us force the issue." 

"Yes, that is good news indeed. We should celebrate our luck!" 

"Good idea Tendo-kun, good idea."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

After their club meeting, the three eldest girls arrived home together and saw that they had mail! Seeing that it was addressed to all three of them, Nabiki whispered to the others, "Let's take this downstairs and open it in private." Nodding they changed shoes and quietly crept into one of the secret passages. 

Opening the envelope Nabiki saw that there were three more envelopes inside, as well as a handful of pictures. She withdrew the contents, and their eyes bugged out at the photos they had in their hands. They laid them out on the table and gawked at the various photographs of Ranma, most without a shirt on, and even one from the bath. Many of them had Ranma working out, in posed that seemed impossible to them, even as highly skilled martial artists themselves. It took them quite some time before any of them realized that there was writing on the backs of these pictures, and even longer to see that each of the three envelopes had one of their names on them. 

Kasumi had picked one of them up to examine it more closely, when Nabiki noticed, out of the corner of her eye, barely, writing on the back of that picture, and she checked the others. Each one had a number, and a short description, and one had a note that read, 'Dear girls, Isn't Ranchama dreamy? Oh, sorry, I lost myself there for a moment. I liked your Kasumi-chibis so much, that I wanted to make one of Ranchama too, and I wanted to see what outfit you liked best for it (not counting the bath one, since the clothes will come off anyway). PLEASE don' tell 'im Ah sent these ta yah, or about th' doll, Ah wanna surprise him with th' doll, and Ah wanted to do y'all a favor too. Ah hope yah enjoy them as much as Ah do, an' please let meh know what'cha think. Of course, Ah will send yah one as well, when Ah get more than one made.  
Ever Ranchama's,  
-Ukyo'

Thus began the great debate, each of them having a favorite, but eventually a consensus was reached, and they took a moment to each write a short note to Ukyo telling her. Then they turned to the envelopes, and Nabiki handed each one to its owner. 

Fubuki opened her letter first, blushing before he even read it. 

'Dear Fubuki-chan,  
You looked very good in the dress, I am glad it fit you so well. You should dress up more often, you look really cute when you do.  
We can't thank you enough for all that you do for us, from taking care of the house to the girls. I hope you remain with us for a very long time. You are the best.  
Thank you.  
-Ranma Saotome' 

Her blush intensified, and she began cleaning things out of nervous habit. 

Kasumi was rather surprised to be getting a letter, and it took her a few moments to work up the courage to open and read it. 

'Dear Kasumi-onee-san,' 

'Oh my, he called me 'onee-san'!' Kasumi blushed at that. 'I have always wanted a little brother, Akane-chan seems to try, but that is just not the same.' 

'You are very welcome, for everything. I am so glad you like the dress, though I am sure you do not need it to look pretty. You are what made that dress look so good, not the other way around. You are growing into a fine young lady.  
You most certainly DO deserve it, at least as much as anyone I know, if not more so (your sister has told me all about you, I feel as though I know you, sorry if that is presumptuous). You are a very special person. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise, including yourself. What you did for those people, for example, was one of the nicest things I have ever heard. The last thing I want is for you to feel obligated, you and your sisters will never be asked to 'repay' anything to us, ever, as future head of the house, I promise you that. I do these things because I want to, not because I want you to owe me anything. I just like doing nice things for nice people. Is it not normal for someone to send a friend a souvenir when they are on a trip? I am only sorry you girls did not come with us, so the least I can do is to send you pictures of the sights, and interesting things we find along the way.  
And congratulations on your new job, I hope you will enjoy it, I know the people will love you.  
Ever your friend,  
-Ranma Saotome  
P.S. If there is anything specific you desire, ask, and I will find it for you.' 

"Oh my, oh my, he does seem very mature, ne?" 'For a boy more than two years younger, he was really well built, if all boys his age were built like him, I could almost become a Shotacon.' Kasumi didn't realize she was almost salivating at the prospect. 

"That's what I have been telling you, Nee-chan. You should start writing him letters too, I am sure he would love to hear from you more often. It IS the polite thing to do, ne?" A devilish grin crossed her face for a brief instant. 

Nabiki had finished adding the pictures to their scrapbook, while her 'sisters' were reading their letters. She wanted to be alone when she read her letter, so she had waited until her 'sisters' had put their things away and left to begin dinner preparations. 

'Dear Nabiki-chan,  
Wow, you hair is really getting long! Those braids look really cute on you. I am glad you girls liked your gifts, I am sorry Akane didn't, I guess you could try to tell her they were from Ukyo.' [There was a picture of a smiling face] 'If there is anything specifically you would like as a souvenir, then please let me know. 

That is amazing about Kasumi's job, I know the people will love her. I am also really impressed about the shelter you built, I have never tried to build anything, only break things, I guess I should branch out soon...

I look forward to seeing your new work, and I like the idea of making one of them wearing a dress like the silk Chinese one. I also think it would be fun to have dolls for the rest of you, and your club. Kasumi-chibi needs her sisters and friends as well, to help her in her adventures. You could form a team, like in your club, and they could go out and fight crime together. Don't sell yourself short, even if you other girls are not 'the idols of the school', as you put it, I am sure they would sell well as a team. If that club photo you sent me is any indication, you are all very cute. With different people identifying with your different personalities, you are sure to sell to more people over all, even if some of the others don't sell as well individually. 

The training has been hard, especially on Ryoga, who just doesn't pick up on techniques as quickly but he is doing well with the strength training, and he is tough, so he can take it. At first we were just doing hard exercises, a thousand wrist switch push-ups, moving water from one barrel to another with a cup for hours at a time, upside-down sit-ups, balance training, you know, the usual sorts of things. Then he started teaching us the five original animal styles of wuxia, or 'Wu Xing'. He says we have to be able to master them before he will consider us strong enough to be able to handle the training for his style. 

I like the footwork and kicks from the Black Tiger Fist. Crane isn't really my favorite, but it is good balance training. Dragon style is great for ki use, and power, Ryoga does well with this one. However, the quick strikes and odd angles of Snake and Leopard styles really call to me, they fit well with my style. I considered asking if he would teach me Monkey style while the others are working on their basics, because the tumbling seemed like fun, but they have a tendency to favor striking certain vitals that I just can't get behind, like groin, eyes, and throat, but that doesn't mean I can't work on the other parts of it. It reminds me of Capoeira in some ways, which was a blast. You should check it out. Some people called it 'Battle Dancing', if you learn it too, then maybe when I get home, we can dance together. Not that I don't know other dances too, I mean we could do that instead if you prefer, I just thought it would be fun, sorry, forget I said anything. I would erase it, if this wasn't ink. 

It's so nice to be able to read your letters again, and it looks like we will be in this one place for a while, so I won't have to miss out again anytime soon. It felt kind of lonely without them. I am not looking forward to the next time I have to wait.  
Until next time,  
-Ranma Saotome' 

Nabiki was glad he liked her hair, she had been letting it grow for a couple of years now, and it was getting rather long. She was also happy that her letters had such an effect on him, his letters always excited her, his stories of the strange and exotic places were as interesting to her as any of the novels she had read (the gifts didn't hurt either). Though she did have to admit, she was rather surprised that someone she thought of as being so intelligent, would be inclined to believe in silly things like ghosts, and monsters. She knew they didn't exist, she proved that over and over again with her investigations, but she supposed that life on the road made superstitions more believable. 

However, that was not important, what WAS important was that he was able to get her mail and communicate with her again, and that he would not be moving on again for some time. She pulled out her ink and brush set to began to excitedly write a return letter, and package up the doll she was going to send him. She did need to make sure the other girls wrote him a letter soon too, so she could include them when she mailed it, no sense in wasting postage after all. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nabiki was on her way back to her room, after getting a drink, when she heard her sister's voice. Being the curious type, she quietly crept to her door to listen in. She could not hear much, other than her sister, softly repeating, "Oh my." over and over. They started to get a bit faster, and then came the last one, much louder, though it sounded muffled, as if it had been shouted into a pillow. Thinking that this was rather strange, she almost did not hear the footsteps from the other side. Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, she quickly hid and saw her sister quietly tiptoe out of her room, and down the stairs, carrying a book, their scrapbook. 'What is she doing with our scrapbook? THIS, is a mystery!' 

She quickly followed her older sister as quietly as she could, doing her best to mask her presence as Genma had instructed them. Kasumi was racing over to the Saotome house, or more specifically, to the secret entrance to their underground clubhouse. 'It looks like she is returning the book, I wonder why she had it, why hide it? This is very strange.' 

She raced back to the house, deciding to pretend as if she was just now getting a drink, and 'catch' her coming back in. Refilling her glass, she slowly sipped at it as she waited. She did not have to wait long, as she heard the door quietly open and close, and Kasumi whisper, "Tadaima." she poked her head into the hallway. "Ohaio gozaimasu, Onee-chan. What have you been doing?" 

Kasumi looked up in shock from where she had been changing into her slippers, uttered an "Oh my!", and promptly feinted of embarrassment. ...Nabiki never did get any answers out of her. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma had received another package, one he expected to contain another 'Kasumi-chibi' doll. He was right of course, but what he had not expected was there were also four letters inside of it. Three of them were addressed to him, the fourth was the most surprising, being addressed to Ukyo! 

"Oi, Ucchan! You've got mail!" 

Ukyo ran over to him, and quickly snatched the letter out of his hand, startling Ranma even more. "Ucchan, is there something you want to tell me? Have you been sending letters I don't know about?" He asked her with a sly grin. 

Tucking the letter into her shirt, "Nope, nothing you need to worry about. Girl stuff, you know." 

"But if you haven't been writing them, how do you know what it's about?" 

"Urk! Um, well, hey, isn't that, Ryoga running off in the wrong direction?" She pointed to nothing in particular. 

"No, he is with Mom getting food for tonight's dinner. What's this about Ucchan, if I can help..." 

"No, it's nothing bad, I just can't tell you right now, don't you trust me?" 

"OF COURSE! I trust you even more than mom. I would trust you with my life, my secrets, or anything else. I'm just curious. I thought you trusted me, I didn't think we had secrets from each other... But fine, if you don't want to tell me, I will obey rule number fifteen. You can tell me when and if you are ready." 

Ranma had a sad look on his face as he turned away, which hurt Ukyo badly, "I will Ranchama, I promise, just not now. Please don't be upset." 

Hearing the hurt in her voice, Ranma turned back to his friend, and took her into a hug, kissing her on the cheek, "I trust you, I know you are not doing this to hurt me. I can't help that it does hurt, but I DO trust you, more than anyone else on the planet." Giving his friend another squeeze, he let her go, to return to what she was doing, and went to read his own mail. "But maybe I won't let you read mine this time." He winked at her, smiling, and stuck out his tongue. 'And that doesn't mean I can't play 'the game' with her as the target on my own... She is harder to sneak up on, so it's better practice.'

{Nodoka's Rule: Number Fifteen - If a woman is keeping a secret, there is probably a reason for it, and she will let you know when she is ready.}  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The first letter he opened was from Fubuki, it was short, sweet, and to the point. 

'Dear Goshujin-sama,  
While I did not think so at first, I am so glad that I stuck with this job in the face of the adversity that it presented. Your father was a bit hard to handle at first, but thanks to Kogarashi, he has become manageable. If I had quit that first day, I never would have learned as much as I have here, nor would I have been able to meet you and the Tendos. Well, technically, we have not met yet, but I look forward to that day, I know much about you, and I could not have asked for a better master. I too, hope to be able to work for you and your family for as long as I am able. The days I have spent here, taking care of your family and friends, have been the happiest of my life. If you are willing, I would gladly serve you for the rest of my life.  
Ever your housemaid,  
-Fubuki'

Ranma did not notice at first, until the first tear landed not no his chin and shirt, but on the paper instead, he quickly put it aside and dried his face, the sincerity and dedication in the girl's words, touched his heart. It took him several minutes before he was able to move on to the next letter. 

Once Ranma felt that he had regained control over his emotions, he moved on to the next letter, this one from Kasumi. 

'Dear Ranma-sama,  
You really are too kind, I do not deserve your praise.  
Would it be all right if I wrote you as well? I hear a lot about you from Nabiki-chan, but that is not the same thing as us having our own conversations, and I think I would like that very much. I hope you will not mind. 

The 'job' seems to be going well, they seem to like me, and it is fun to dress up in the costume they want me to wear, it matches the one on the doll that we sent with this. I still do not understand why anyone would want to watch me, or own dolls that look like me, but if it makes people happy, then I will not complain. 

Oh, this is harder than I thought. I never knew that being a pen pal required talking about myself so much... I have never been good at that. I prefer it when I fade into the background, and take care of others. Other than Fukibuki and Nabiki-chan, no one ever seemed to care what I thought anyway, especially after mother died. You are so lucky to have your mother with you, I look forward to getting to meet her myself, she has been so kind to us, and I want to thank you both in person, no written words could ever portray what I feel. So please, take care of yourselves, and come home safely. 

Eternally grateful,  
-Kasumi Tendo  
P.S. If you insist on getting me something, maybe some nice Oolong Tea, there is something about the imported blends that are just much better.' 

Ranma made a mental note to ask his instructor for some advice on the best herbal teas, including Oolong. The herbal doctor certainly knew his way around teas (and other things). 

Ranma pulled out the last letter in his package, and began to read, 

'Dear Ranma-kun,  
I missed hearing from you too, I am so glad you have found a school to train with that you will be staying at for a while, so we can 'talk' more frequently, I only wish we had a faster way to send massages, but since calling would not be easy or cheap, we do what we have to do. Though I do admit, it would be nice to hear your voice. Well, maybe we can figure something out, I have an idea that might work, but I will need to get a few things. I will keep this one short as well, so I can get it in the mail today, and get to the stores before they close. 

I hope you like the new Kasumi-chibi, in television idol fashion! We will be starting to sell them in a week or two. I will let you know how they do. 

Your new styles sound like fun, as does the 'battle dancing', I will, in fact, look into taking a class, I am kind of bored with the maid style, it never really suited me anyway, it would be good to expand my range further. After all, you have trained in so many styles, and you are still doing it, so it must be a good plan. Some of the moves I have seen you doing in the pictures you have sent look almost impossible to us, and we thought we were pretty good. 

As for what I would want as a gift, the only things I can think of I can either buy myself, like new brushes, because these are getting worn out, or jewelry, which is too expensive for a gift. So it doesn't matter, you have excellent taste, I am sure whatever you pick out would be lovely. 

I am sorry, but if I am going to get this out and make it to the store, I need to cut myself off before I lose all track of time.  
<3-Nabiki-<3'

Ranma made another mental note, to look for a nice ink and brush set, as well as jewelry. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ukyo was having a hard time, keeping a secret from Ranma. In fact, it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life. The look of hurt and surprise on his face had cut her to the bone, worse than any blade. For some reason the subtle bastard had always found a way to surprise her with something on her birthday, but he had always found out what she had planned for his every year, and he was so spontaneous that he did not even have to keep a secret. He would just come up with something on the spot. He was so good at reading body language that he always knew exactly what she wanted. However, this year would be different. She was going to surprise him with an unexpected gift if it killed her. The way she felt at that moment, it almost might as well have. 'This had better be worth it!' 

She had been working on it in secret whenever she had been able to sneak away. However, with how close they all were that was not an easy feat. Ryoga was of no help at all, the lost boy could not keep a secret if his life depended on it. Oh, he would try, but it took someone who was at least as dense as he was to not be able to read him like a book. Luckily, Nodoka was not only willing to help her, but also good at keeping secrets. She did not care for lying, but she had understood what Ukyo wanted to do, and would cover for her. Distracting him by asking for his help, sending him on errands, and also 'sending' her of pointless ones so she could get away and work on her project. 

She had been making six of dolls, and now that she had the letter, she could begin working on the clothing for them. They had each picked a different one, but had agreed on one. Ukyo considered this for a moment, partly due to the fact that she had expected four responses, but it seemed as if they did not ask for the youngest's opinion. She decided that she would make them each the outfit they had chosen, and use the consensus one for the gift to Ranma. She knew she would need an outfit for each one, so the basics were mostly done, it would just take a bit of adjustments and alterations to fit what she needed to do. Then all she had to do was sneak off and mail the ones for the girls without Ranma catching her, and be back in time for the party that Nodoka was having the unwitting Ryoga helping her set up. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Since everyone else was busy, Ranma decided to go to the nearby town, and do some shopping for more gifts. He would have liked to have asked Ukyo for help, but with the way she was acting, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He really did not want to admit it, but he really was hurt that she was keeping a secret from him, he never thought it would bother him so much. He did not particularly like secrets, even though his mother insisted he make sure to keep some. Special things that he only shared with special people. Nevertheless, to him, Ukyo was one of those special people, and the only person from whom he did not keep any secrets. Until recently, they had always been together, almost nothing could keep his best friend from his side. She would fight tooth and nail to not be separated from him for any reason. Lately though, it seemed as if his best friend had been avoiding him. He would ask him mom about it, but she had not been around as often lately either. This was also something he found strange, since they were here for the sole purpose of training. Even Ryoga had been gone a lot lately, which, if not for the leash, would not have been unusual, but with it, meant someone was keeping an eye on him. 

He walked around town lost in thought for a while, not really paying a lot of attention to his surroundings. All of a sudden, he felt aggressive ki, instantly he was in the air, zeroing in on the aggressors, who were heading into a ceramics shop (cannot really call it a china shop in China), that looked to be filled with expensive and very fragile items. Not wanting to call attention to himself and accidentally break something he would have to pay for, he pulled his ki into himself, and followed them as quietly as possible. When he saw that they were in fact trying to rob the place, he snuck behind them, and the moment they demanded money from the shopkeeper he touched a pressure point near their shoulders, knocking them out cold. The shopkeeper was so surprised that he stated to hand all of his money to Ranma. 

"/You are welcome sir, but I do not need a reward. Protecting people is what a martial artist does./" He tied the three men up with the twine he always carried, and turned back toward the man and said, "/But I would like to see the nicest tea set you have in stock./"

"/Of course sir, right this way./" Before leading Ranma to the back of the store, he called out, "/Hey wife, it's safe now, quit hiding back there and call the police!/" 

They discussed the finer points of the tea sets, and the differences between them. Ranma selected a ceramic set, with gold inlays, and beautiful flowers painted on it, with eight matching cups. Ranma offered to pay extra to have them pack the fragile items for shipping, but the man would not hear of it. In fact, if Ranma had not picked out one of the most expensive items in the shop, he would have been inclined not to charge him at all, since he had saved him a lot by stopping those men, but not enough to cover that much of a loss. He asked the man not to seal the box, and told him that he needed to buy a few more things to stick in there, so he would be back to pick them up soon. Ranma paid for the items, and wandered off, looking for a jewelry shop. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

After mailing his package to the girls, Ranma headed back to Shun's school and clinic, glad that not all of his day was depressing, having partially forgotten his troubles from earlier. 

As Ranma opened the door, he heard several people shout, "O tanjo-bi omedetogozaimasu!!!"  
{*O tanjo-bi omedetogozaimasu = Happy Birthday*}

Ranma looked around, trying to figure out whose birthday it was. His own was not something he paid all that much attention to, so he had once again, forgotten all about it. To Ranma, getting older was not really a big deal, everyone did it, it was no real accomplishment, not like learning a new style, or even a special move. Though he knew other people put great stock in birthdays, so he made sure to always remember to do something special for the other people in his life, but his own, he could not really care less about, but seeing the joy on their faces, he could not help but to feel it as well. Then everything clicked in his head, why no one had been around, why Ukyo had been avoiding him, all of it. He suddenly felt really bad about his hurt feelings, and the pain he likely caused his best friend, and was rather ashamed of himself. Seeing Ukyo as she knelt before him, offering up a wrapped box, with a look of worry on her face, what was left of his heart almost burst. He knelt down in front of her, and apologized, almost in tears, "I am sorry Ucchan, I knew better than to doubt you, but my heart ached anyway. I thought you were tired of being my friend. Please forgive me!" 

Ukyo grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a hug, "There is nothing to forgive, it hurt me as well, I am sorry too. I never wanted to hurt you, but I was determined to be able to surprise you for your birthday at least once! Now open your present!" 

Still holding Ukyo in one arm, Ranma did as he had been instructed, to find a 'Ranma plushy' inside, wearing the long shirt outfit that he had bought when they had first arrived in China. 

"There, now your Kasumi-chibi dolls have a boyfriend." 

"Is that where you got the idea?" 

"Well, I was going to make you a life-sized pillow doll, shaped like me, but you don't need that, because you have the real thing, and we will never be apart that long again!" 

"We should send them a picture of this, it's really well made." 

Ukyo blushed at that, then said, "Thank you, but I did you one better, I actually made six of them, and sent them each one." She pointed to her cheek, twisting her finger and sticking her tongue out just a bit. Considering the look on his face, and how tightly he was holding her, she thought to herself, 'Yup, it was totally worth it.'

"That's five..." 

"If yah think Ah'm goin' ta that much trouble, an' not keepin' a 'Ranchibi' fer muhself, yer crazy! Ah made one uh th' hardest sacrifices Ah coulda ever made ta make these. Ah kept a secret, and hurt yah, something Ah neva wana have ta do again!" Ukyo pulled out the sixth doll, a shirtless one, and despite the fact that Ukyo never wore lipstick, the doll was covered in pink lip prints, which caused Ranma to blush a bit as he thought about the implications of that. Having only gotten the basics from Kyoshi, he did not fully understand most of those implications. 

"Well, actually, I have a present for each of you as well. For you Ucchan, a silver necklace, with a jade horse medallion, for the year of our birth." 

"Oooo, and it also matches your name! I love it! Thank you Ranchama!" She hopped once, and then kissed him, not on the cheek as she usually would, but on his lips! Ranma was stunned for a moment, and was not able to move until after she had retreated to try on her gift. 

After recovering himself, he walked over to his mother, and handed her a small box containing a pair of small jade rat shaped earrings. "We won't say which year of the rat you are but, for you Okaa-sama." Ranma bowed as he handed over the box. 

Once he was again upright, his mother also leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. "Thank you my son, they are lovely." 

Ranma then tossed a small bag to Ryoga, and said, "Here man, but don't you even think about kissing me too!" 

Catching the box, a look of disgust crossed his face. "Like I would ever! Eeew!" 

Had everyone not been lost in their own actions, they might have heard a voice outside say, "I would!" However, thanks to the commotion Ryoga and Ranma were making, no one noticed. 

"/And for you Shifu, a hand carved gourd, with a sheep on it, for your sign./"  
{*Shifu = Chinese term, meaning martial arts instructor*}

"But Ranchama, you haven't even opened the rest of YOUR presents! You are not supposed to give presents on your birthday, you are supposed to receive them!" 

"You celebrate your birthday your way, and I will celebrate my birthday, my way." He laughed at his embarrassment for forgetting his own birthday. 

"We are not talking about my lowly birthday. We are talking about the great Ranchama's birthday. Besides, we worked hard on this, and you are not going to spoil it!" Ukyo said with a grin. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

When the girls arrived home there were two packages, one addressed to all of them, and the bigger one addressed to Nabiki, Kasumi, and Fubuki. They carried their packages down to their secret room. They opened the larger one first. It said it was from Ranma. Opening the box, they found a lot of packing material. 

"Oh my, whatever is in here, must be very breakable." 

As they dug around they started to find many things, four small boxes, each with a note, a bottle of sake and a box of cigarettes, several boxes of tea of assorted flavors, a box of ink, and matching brushes, and under all of that, the nicest tea set any of them had ever seen. 

Akane looked on curiously, and the rest of the said a collective, "OH MY!" 

Reading the first note, Nabiki said, "Dear Nabiki, Kasumi, and Fubuki, I stopped a robbery in a tea shop, and got a really good deal on this, and I hope you like it, it is for your 'clubhouse'. There is also an assortment of teas that I got from my sensei, he is an herbal doctor, and many of them have special properties, like helping your ki recharge faster. I noted on each package what they do. There are some normal ones like a few blends of Oolong, and some other teas as well. The wine and smokes are for the old men, if you feel they deserve it. I will leave that up to you. There are also brushes and an ink set, that I thought were really nice, since you said yours were wearing out, we wouldn't want anything to prevent our ability to communicate, now would we?." 

Nabiki blushed a bit at that before she continued, "There is also something small for each of you, I put a note on each one to let you know who they are for, and one for Kogarashi. I really hope you all enjoy them. -Ranma" 

Fubuki read her note before opening the box, 'Fubuki, You can stay with us for as long as you like. This is for you birth year, the year of the Dragon.' She opened the box to find a small jade dragon on a long silver necklace. 

Kasumi read hers next, 'Kasumi, I haven't even met you yet, and I can tell you why people want to buy those dolls and watch you on television, you are a beautiful person inside and out, and I would feel honored if you found me worthy of writing. Here is a hare, for you, the year of the Rabbit.' Kasumi blushed, glad that she did not read that aloud. She opened the box to find a jade bunny, on a similar chain to Fubuki's. 

Nabiki took her turn. 'Nabiki, I look forward to whatever you come up with, I am sure it will be great. For your birth year, the year of the Snake.' As with the other two, she found a similar necklace with a jade snake. 

"But wait, if the fourth one is for that perverted maid guy, then that means I didn't get a present! Why didn't I get anything?!?!" 

"Oh my, Akane-chan, did you thank him for the last present he sent you?" 

Akane's face turned a bit redder, it was hard to tell if it was from embarrassment, anger, or both. 

Nabiki turned to her and added, "No, no you didn't, not only that, you called him names for trying to do something nice for you. Why would he bother to get you another present if you didn't appreciate the last one?" 

"ME? Thank that pervert? NEVER!" 

"And that, my dear sister, is why you did not get a present." 

"Whatever! Why are you all on his side, you sure got bought off cheaply!" 

"Well there are two things about that, the first, is that we were not bought off, he is a genuinely nice boy, and we honestly like him, not because of what he bought us. Second, if it had been the presents that did it, they were most certainly NOT cheap!" 

Ignoring her, they opened the other box, they found a short note, and four 'Ranchibis', each in a different outfit, one that matched the ones each of them picked, and one for the group consensus. Nabiki read the note aloud. "'Dear girls, Thank you for your help, I made one for each of the outfits you liked individually, and gave the one you all agreed on to Ranchama, for his birthday. Thank you for all of your help. Love, Ukyo.' 

"...Oh Kuso! We missed his birthday! It was HIS birthday, and he got US presents! Oh, I feel like such a heel." 

"Oh my, he must be rather disappointed with us. We should do something to make it up to him." 

"Well, it's not like he ever told us when his birthday was, I guess we should have asked Uncle Genma..." 

"Goshujin-sama may well have forgotten, he's not exactly responsible." 

"Well if he never told you, he can't expect you to know when it is. I mean really, who cares anyway?" 

"I do, you might not have been able to figure it out, but I am supposed to be the detective, I should have been able to figure it out!" 

"Whatever, I don't care! I am going to practice!" 

"Well, unless you plan to be a demolitionist, breaking bricks is not 'practice', but whatever. I think one of these dolls is for you." 

"Don't want it!" Akane yelled as she stormed out into the backyard. 

"Nabiki turned back to her sisters and smiled, "I have an idea of what we can do for this. It works into a plan I was already working on." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

About a week later, Ranma received a small package. He opened it up to find no letter, causing a hint if disappointment, but it did have a stack of pictures of the girls, and an even smaller box. He took a while to look through the pictures noting that only a few of them had notes on the back, but they were just telling about the clothes they were wearing, or the pose, the background, minor details. 

"Well, 'a picture is worth a thousand words' after all." 

Ranma reached in, opened the other box, and found a micro-cassette recorder, with a tape in it. "Well, that was certainly unexpected." 

Not seeing anything else in the box, he checked to see that the tape was rewound, he pressed play. 

It crackled for a moment, and then he heard a girl's voice say "Three, two, one." and several girls started singing the English version of 'Happy Birthday to You'. 

After the singing had stopped, the first girl started to speak again, "Hi there Ranma-kun, this is Nabiki." 

"Oh, I am Kasumi." 

"And I am Fubuki." 

Together, all of them said, "And we are very sorry we missed your birthday!!!" 

Nabiki continued alone, "To make it up to you we wanted to sing to you. So we got you this toy, so we can send massages back and forth, you can listen to our voices, and we can hear yours." 

They sang several more songs, and then took turns talking, thanking him for the gifts, and singing some more. Ranma listened to both sides of the full tape. Once he had finished it, he ran straight back to town, to search high and low for a store that sold more tapes. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Six months had passed, and even Ryoga had just about mastered all five of the animal styles, and Ranma had also learned a few of the others while he had been waiting, including Monkey and Praying Mantis. Shun had offered to also teach him Panda style, but Ranma had refused, it seemed too silly. 

"Well students, I do believe you are ready to start learning Zui Quan. To learn my style, it helps to have a few drinks first." As he pulled out the jug of wine, everyone gathered around and took up a cup. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

They had kind of lost track of time. Several hours later...

"/Remember, 'boats kin float in water, but they kin shink in it too'./" Shun slurred, as he took another drink. 

Ranma looked at him, looking confused for a moment and asked, "/What's that mean, Shifu?/" 

"/I don't know, it wazsh shomething my grandfather told me, here, haves anozer drink./" 

They did not get much training done that night, but Nodoka did get some embarrassing pictures of her son's 'manly' first time being drunk. She had been surprised that Ryoga had proven to be more of a 'light weight' than she had expected, and passed out early. She had been fairly entertained with Ukyo's shift in personality though, she had become so belligerent to everyone, except Ranma of course, to whom she had been giving goo-goo eyes at all evening. It was probably a good thing she had already passed out as well, as manly as it would be, they are still a bit too young for what she might have tried to do. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

OMAKE 05

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

'Kai-bu' the Recruitment Song  
{To the tune of the Scooby Doo Theme Song}  
Sung by the Kai-bu girls. 

-!-

Join the Kai-bu, we need you  
We've got some fun for you now  
Join the Kai-bu, we need you  
We need some help from you now  
I'm in Kai-bu, I am too  
Nabiki is our leader  
Penguin and Mori, and Fubuki  
Kasumi-chan's a giver

You know we got a mystery to solve  
So Kai-bu get ready for your act  
(Don't hold back),  
'Cause in kai-bu when you come through  
You're gonna get one of Kasumi's snacks  
(That's a fact!)

Join the Kai-bu, we want you  
If you're ready and you're willin'  
If we can count on you in the Kai-bu  
I know we'll catch that villain  
I know we'll catch that villain...

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

END OMAKE

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

*AUTHOR'S NOTES*

Yuri and Sayuka  
\- Yes, I know her friend's names at Furinkan were Yuka and Sayuri, these are her friends in her new school, I just switched the last characters for an easy way to identify her (current) new friends. Surprisingly, they look really similar too... Go figure. 

Drinking Age  
China did not have a 'minimum legal drinking age' prior to the law that was introduced in January of 2006, which made it eighteen.

Clothing  
-Changshan is the male equivalent of the women's cheongsam (qipao). It is also known as a changpao or dagua.  
Changshan, along with qipao, were introduced to China during the Qing Dynasty (17th-20th centuries). The Manchus in 1636 ordered that all Han Chinese should adopt the changshan style of dress or face harsh punishment. However, after the 1644 fall of the Ming Dynasty, the Manchu stopped this order, and only required the court and government officials to wear Manchu clothes. Commoners were actually still allowed to wear the hanfu. However, over time, given the fact that the commoners still had to adopt Manchurian hairstyles or face execution, the commoners adopted the changshan and qipao as their own dress. Thus, the traditional Chinese Hanfu style of clothing was gradually replaced. Over time, the Manchu style gained popularity.  
-The cheongsam is a body-hugging one-piece Chinese dress for women; the male version is the changshan. It is known in Mandarin Chinese as the qipao and is also known in English as a mandarin gown. The stylish and often tight-fitting cheongsam or qipao that is most often associated with today was created in the 1920s in Shanghai and was made fashionable by socialites and upper class women.  
-Pien Fu is a traditional Chinese outfit consisting of a knee-length tunic over a skirt or pair of pants. This two-piece costume was considered to be a ceremonial dress. The tunic for a top that extended all the way to the knees. This was worn on top of a skirt that reached the length of the ankles. The skirt under the tunic was worn only during formal occasions. The pien was a cylinder-shaped hat that accommodated the outfit.  
For more, see Wikipedia. ;)

Chinese Zodiac  
-The years that these fall on in this world are slightly off from ours. If I had thought about it a head of time, I would have pushed their date of birth forward to match it, but I didn't and so this is how it will be, I will keep the signs in the right order, because they fit the people so well the way I have it planned, starting with Ranma as being born in the obvious Year of the Horse. Which makes Nabiki the year of the Snake, Fubuki the year of the Dragon, and Kasumi the year of the Rabbit. But if I had gone with the actual year, Ranma would have had to be born in either '66 or '78, which doesn't work for the manga timetable. Not that the story had to necessarily take place the year the manga started. Point is, for this story, go with the order of the signs, and the meanings of them, but ignore the year they are supposed to be. 

Sneaked/Snuck  
-Yes, the 'correct' past tense of sneak is sneaked, but snuck is quickly growing in use, and is listed as 'correct' in the dictionary. While normally I prefer to use the correct form, whenever possible in the narrative, 'sneaked' sounds really wrong to me in most uses, and I just can not bring myself to use it, to all of the grammar nazis out there, I am sorry. I just can't do it, it sounds too dumb to me. I have heard 'snuck' my whole life, as has my mother before me, and she reads way more than I do. She can get through at least thirty books in the time it takes me to read one. {Dyslexia sucks}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

*CHARACTERS USED*

{Here I will list all of the non-Ranma characters used in the chapter and where they are from.}

Kyoshi - I made her up, based loosely on a historical figure (her ancestor) with a light touch of Samurai Girls.  
Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the title character from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Fubuki - The future 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Kaede Tenjoji - The headmaster of Hakureiryo Academy from Ladies vs. Butlers.  
Mikan is her 'assistant' and the Head Instructor.  
Mori - A maid, who will later, like her mother, to whom she bears an uncanny resemblance, work for the Amatsuka family, in GJ-Bu.  
Sakura 'Penguin/Pengi' Nankyoku - The title character of Penguin Musume (lit. Penguin Girl). She is a total Otaku, she comes from a VERY rich family, and can gain the abilities of whatever she is cosplaying as (to some degree). In this story, her mother is Kaede's oldest half-sister (who also has one other).  
Shun Di - The drunken master and herbal doctor from the Virtua Fighter series. Some versions say he also taught Lao Chan.  
Tarisha Takanawa - a parody of Asian Correspondent, Tricia Takanawa, from The Family Guy. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-


	6. Chapter 06 - The Art of Making Love

Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
Act 0 Part 06

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

DISCLAIMER  
Most of the characters and other elements are owned by people who are not me, though I did make up a few here and there... but none of the main ones. The rest are owned by many talented people, and a few faceless corporations, such as Rumiko Takahashi and Sega respectively (and many others). Bla bla bla, don't sue me, it's a waste of your time, and resources, I have nothing. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

AUTHOR'S NOTES

This chapter gets a bit more limey, fair warning.  
Special thanks to my "Agent" and "Publicist" Hiryo, for proofreading, prodding, posting advice and so much more.  
Please remember that the Omake are not part of the main story, and are mostly not real, they are just for fun.  
I did not really have much to say at first, but apparntally I need to point this out, most of the stuff in this story are not my views, but rather, what I (and others) felt would happen in this situation, so, The views presented are those of the characters, and no one else. I do not really mind hate mail, but if you are going to wish me dead, at least have the courtesy to tell me why, thank you very much. ;)  
Now I will just say, 'thank you for reading'! I hope many of you are still enjoying this work of fiction. 

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
/Mandarin/  
\Cantonese\  
{Author's Notes & *Translations* Feel free to skip these}

 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

GLOSSARY (from the last chapter)

Yuan - Chinese unit of currency

Sarashi - a 'wrap' that goes around the waist or chest

Pien Fu - A fancy Chinese dress  
Changshan or Dagua - lit. 'long shirt', male equivalent of a qipao or cheongsam  
Cheongsam or Qipao - body-hugging one-piece Chinese dress for women, can range from ankle to hip length, long sleeve or none, and come in many styles and colors

Rijichou - board chairman 

Zui Quan - the Drunken Fist; Drunken Boxing; Drunken Kung Fu; Etc.

O tanjo-bi omedetogozaimasu - Happy Birthday (tanjo-bi - birthday)

 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

CHAPTER 06  
The Art of Making Love 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

'Dear Nabiki-chan, Kasumi-nee-chan and Fubuki-chan,  
The more than a year we have spent training with Shun-sensei is over. Even Ryoga was able to pass, barely. His balance has really come along. Sensei gave us calabashes or 'bottle gourds', each marked with a virtue that 'matched us'. My mother received Li for 'Propriety' or 'Etiquette', Ukyo received Zhong for Loyalty, and Ryoga received Yi for his sense of 'Justice'.' 

Nabiki stopped reading at this point, and they all looked surprised, wondering why he left his own out. "What the hell, what 'value' did he get?" 

"Maybe he was too embarrassed to say, Nabiki-chan." 

"We could ask Ukyo-sama, but that would mean waiting until they stop somewhere again." 

"That's a good idea, Ukyo-chan is sure to tell us, she loves to talk about her 'Ranchama' after all." All three of them giggle at her impression of Ukyo. Nabiki once again thought that the micro-cassette recorder was well worth it. Her collection of tapes had grown tremendously. She couldn't bring herself to tape over any of them. "Well, unless it says later on, we are in for a long wait. Let's see what else it says."

'Shun-sensei was quite pleased with the variation of his style I improvised, Drunken Capoeira, or Drunken Dance, as I prefer to call it. It was a lot of fun. 

Unfortunately, that we are leaving, of course, means I will not be able to get my mail again for a while. We have heard of a temple we may try, and we keep hearing stories of a group of 'warrior women' far to the south, I think we will he trying to track them down and hope we can learn from them as well. Rumors have it, that if outsiders can prove themselves, they may be allowed to train with them. We hope so anyway, their techniques are legendary in some places around here. 

Congratulations on the singing competition, you deserve it, and Happy Birthday, Kasumi-onee-chan! How does it feel to be fifteen? I don't know when the concert is/was, but I hope you enjoy/enjoyed it, and that Nabiki-chan has been able to get the tickets for you by now. 

I am surprised you chose to market the mini-me as the Kasumi-chibi's boyfriend, but if it helps you girls out, I supposed I am happy about it. I am glad they are selling well. I am glad to help you girls in any way I can. 

-Ranma

P.S. Are one of you sending me 'love letters' in 'pretty pink envelopes'? Ucchan's not doing it, and they are in Japanese, so it's not likely to be local. I don't really figure you are, but I had to ask, I don't know too many other people. Mom just keeps saying how manly I am to be getting anonymous love letters, but that doesn't help me figure out who this 'Secret Admirer' is... It feels like someone is playing a joke on me, because they are not coming in the normal mail, it's really weird. Oh well, maybe now that we are moving on it will stop, take care.' 

Kasumi was blushing at the complement and the thought of her doll dating, but wasn't thrilled with the idea of someone else sending love letters to him, not that she could think of any good reason for those thoughts. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself because of her toy dating his. 'That must be it.' Then the picture Ukyo had sent them of Ranma in the bath flashed in her mind again, and she was so embarrassed at the things she had done while thinking of that image, she ran out of the room to hide her embarrassment. With the other girls running after her, thinking she might be crying, wanting to make sure she was all right. Which, of course, made her run even harder to get away. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The sky was darkening as our adventurers stopped to set up camp in the northern mountains of China. The tents were popped, the fire was blazing, and the tea was brewing. When all of a sudden, they heard Ukyo's scream, which was getting further away. Ranma was immediately in the air. With a shout of "UCCHAN!", he was bounding from tree to tree in the direction of the scream. 

Knowing it would be too difficult to keep Ryoga from getting lost in a high speed chase, and not wanting tie him to something to keep him from wandering off, Nodoka reluctantly stayed to 'help him guard the camp'. Ranma would have been slightly annoyed with this, but he had more important things on his mind, such as the safety of his best friend who had only gone off to relieve herself a few moments before. 

After a few moments of chase, Ranma saw his friend, who appeared to be in a princess carry with no one holding her, as she flew through the air, rather low to the ground. Ranma built up his ki, preparing to use his Jan Kenpo Net as soon as he could get into range. Not an easy feat, as she was moving almost as fast as he. He spared more of his ki to pour into his legs, and really cranked up the speed. With one last burst, he closed enough of the distance that he felt they would not get out of range before he could perform his technique. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, took up his stance, and yelled, "Jan, Ken, PO!", as he slapped his open hand into his other and pulled. The energy net wrapped around Ukyo and halted her progress, but the content of his 'net' was bulkier than he expected, and was resisting him. Aura blazing, Ranma pulled with all of his might on the ki rope that connected him to his construct, when it finally gave way to his efforts. 

Ranma jumped to intercept his 'net' so as to protect the contents from a nasty spill as he released his hold on the 'net', caring only for what was inside. As Ranma caught Ukyo, he felt something grab his ankle, trying to slam him into the ground. He twisted his body, so that he took the impact, cushioning the blow for Ukyo, saving her from even getting a bruise. 

Ukyo took a moment to pull her panties and pants back up, as they were still around her ankles, and said, "Be careful Ranchama, there are several of them!" Before Ranma could react, he was sent flying as he was struck with a double fisted attack to the chest. 

"What the hell hit me? /Who's out there?/" 

"/Oh, so you DO speak a proper language and not just that gutter speak. Either way, you will not take our 'ding'. If you try to stop us, you will die!/" With that, the disembodied voice struck again, with what was intended as a foot to the jaw. 

Luckily, for Ranma, he was able to block, as he was ready for the attack this time. "Stay back Ucchan! /I don't know what the hell you mean by 'ding', but if you intend to take my friend, you will find we are not such easy targets./" Ranma closed his eyes as his battle aura grew, feeling out as much of the area as he could. As soon as he felt his attacker's presence, he launched into his own attacks, hoping that if his foe was used to attacking people who could not see them, their defenses would be weak. 

This assumption proved correct, as it went down fairly easily. Unfortunately, before it hit the ground, Ranma sensed two more attacks coming his way. Not knowing what kind of attacks they were, or if they could be blocked, and knowing that if he just jumped out of the way, Ukyo would be in danger, he ran straight for her, took her up in his arms, and jumped as far as he could. He avoided the attacks, and deposited his friend gently to the ground, saying, "Ready?" She nodded as they turned toward their foes, auras blazing, and unleashed a volley of ki cards and kote in that general direction, several of which hit home. Not sensing the first one he had knocked out, Ranma rushed over to the two nearby, and began to treat them like a piece of meat that needed tenderizing as he tied them up like a roast with his twine. 

"/So what the hell do you think you are doing, and what is a 'ding'?/" 

"/You will learn nothing from us!/" 

"/Really? Because, I happen to know several pressure points that will make you feel pain as you have never known, as though every nerve ending you have is on fire, for the rest of your life, or until the counter is done. Or, if you prefer, I know at least two others that can cause permanent impotence, another that can make you go blind, .../" The ground under the twine that appeared to be wrapped around air, seemed to get rather wet...

"/OKAY! I'll talk! We are Daoists, following the teachings of Zhang Sanfeng./" As the man spoke, he and his compatriot slowly faded into view. 

"/Your other 'partner' said 'I would not take your 'ding' from you', seemingly referring to my friend here. The only word I can think of that sounds like that is for a cauldron, so what the hell are you talking about?/" 

"/Vessel, it is what we call a female sexual partner, and she is of the highest rank!/" As the man spoke this time, their other partner tried to sneak up on the group, to either help, or silence his 'partners', when the pre-teens noticed his presence. Ukyo, not happy with the whole affair, took up her own Jan Kenpo stance shouting, "Jan, Ken, Po!" This caused a large ki 'Rock' to crash down upon the invisible man, creating a deep, round depression in the ground, with a man shaped impression below it, returning the man to sweet oblivion's embrace. 

Ranma quickly tied the third one up as well and turned back toward the talkative member of their group. "/Well, go on.../" 

"/It is our path to immortality, by having sex with virgins, the younger the better. The highest rank are those who have not yet begun their 'cycle'./" Before the outrage could even begin to show on their faces, the other conscious member's mumbling had paid off, his spell completed. His body shrunk, as he changed into a snake, and began to slither away. Ukyo started throwing her ki kote after the snake, until it slithered into a hole, missing part of its tail, as Ranma had been hitting the 'sleep spot' in the chatty man's shoulders, knocking him out. 

"Kuso! He got away!" 

"I would have knocked him out sooner, if I had known they could do that. Well, what do you think we should do? They were after you after all. We obviously can't camp here now, there have to be more of them, somewhere." 

"Well, I don't exactly want to just let these guys go, but we are not exactly close to a town." 

"Despite the fact that I believe the punishment for raping a girl under thirteen here is life in prison, I am not sure a normal jail would hold them." 

"Yeah, and what would the cops think if we try to warn them? 'Oh, and hey, these guys can turn invisible, and change into snakes and stuff.' They would think we were nuts and not believe our accusations either." 

They both laughed a bit, at the thought, "Well, let's drag them back to camp, maybe mom will know what to do. No need to be gentle." 

"Anything you say Ranchama!" Before he could pick one of them up, Ukyo leaned in to stop him, kissing him on the lips, before saying, "Thank you Ranchama, they caught me off guard, I was so ...'busy', I wasn't able to do anything. As always, Ranma-sama, you are my hero! That is why this 'ding', will always belong to you!"

Ranma blushed as he hugged his friend, before they lifted their burdens to roughly drag them back to camp, where they explained what happened to Nodoka. The look on her face was one of which none of them ever wanted to be on the receiving end, they occasionally had nightmares about it for years after. 

"Ryoga-kun, do NOT leave camp, start packing things up, we will not being staying the night. Ranma-kun, take Ukyo-chan to the river to wash up. I am going to wake these fellows up and have a nice little 'talk' with them about how to treat a lady." She grabbed each one by the ankle and began to drag them out of earshot before waking them up. 

The children all did EXACTLY as instructed. Ryoga began to pack up the camp and refill their bottle gourds, and Ranma and Ukyo went to the river to get cleaned up. None of them wanted to incur the wrath of Nodoka. She was scary. 

On the way to the river, Ukyo asked, "Ranchama, Why didn't you use that pressure point you talked about, the pain one, that lasts forever?" 

"It was a bluff, they don't really last that long, usually long enough to get someone to beg you to stop though, and I hate using it. I don't like the idea of hurting someone like that. Even if they deserve it, like those guys. I did do the other one though..." Ukyo smiled a bit at that, as they continued toward the river. 

When Ranma and Ukyo arrived at the river to wash up, who did they see, but their sphinx 'friend' from just over a year before. Who, upon seeing them, started to back away, slowly. Ranma spoke up quickly, "/Hey, look, if you won't attack us, I promise we will not attack you. As a matter of fact, I might have a way to make up for before./" 

Cautiously, she asked, "/Oh? Really? What did you have in mind? I'll have you know, I got into a lot of trouble because of what you did!/" 

"/Hey, I am sorry, but it's not like I could let you eat my friend. So, look, do you have a way to see things that are invisible?/" 

"/I don't, no. Maybe one of the elders might. I am only a few hundred years old. I just barely got my own place! Maybe you would like to come visit some time? No, of course you wouldn't.../" 

"/You will have to forgive me for being a bit leery of that offer.../" 

"/Yeah, yeah, of course I would have to... It's been three years, I still haven't had a guest!/" 

"/Um, well we were attacked by these guys, who wanted to do bad things to Ukyo here, but because they can use magic, and turn invisible, and into animals and stuff, we can't exactly turn them over to the police. Well, we thought maybe, just maybe, you might have an idea of something we could do. If you and your people would like to handle it, I have two of them, that mother is 'talking to' right now, who might be willing to give you directions to their home base which should be around here, somewhere. As you know, I do not like it when people threaten my friends, and the thought of what they were doing to young girls against their will, really makes me angry. Not so angry I want to kill, but enough that I really don't care what happens to them. Don't tell me what it is you plan to do, and guard Ukyo here for a minute, and I will get mom to hand over our two captives to your custody. Do we have a deal?/" 

Looking a bit stunned, she asked, "/What are they doing to young girls?/" 

"/What do you think? They are taking something precious, long before they are ready to give it away, and not to someone of their choosing./" Ranma whispered into her ear. "/And they said, 'The younger the better.'/" 

"/I'LL KILL THEM!!!/" 

"/Hey, I said not to tell me!/" 

"/Sorry, it was just an expression./" 

"/Just be careful, and don't go alone. I know you can handle yourself, but I don't know how many of them there are, and while their defenses are not very good, they have a lot of tricks up their sleeves./" 

"/Okay, I will take them to the council. Let them decide./" 

Ranma turned to run back to camp, but stopped, and said, "/I don't have to tell you what will happen if I return in a few moments and Ucchan has even a scratch from a thistle, do I? I am much better than I was when we last met, and I wasn't mad then./"

"/NO! It's no problem! She will be perfectly safe!/" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

From that day forward, they never answered 'nature's call', without someone to 'watch their back', while in that part of the country. They were also much more rigorous about using their ki to 'feel out' danger. Even going so far as to walk around with their eyes closed as they hiked for training. This had an added bonus of helping Ryoga go off course a bit less often. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

It was several months later before Ranma had received a response to his inquiry to the Tendo girls. Not until they had taken up in a temple with some Confucianists monks, were they able to get their mail forwarded, and even then, it was a few days journey to pick up by messenger. Once again, Ukyo also got a letter from the girls, even Ryoga got another one from his mother. Ranma was happy that his friends liked each other and got along, and that Ryoga was still keeping about as close of contact with his mother as he was before. Eventually, Ranma finally was able to listen to their response, as they chose to send a tape. 

"Konichiwa Ranma-kun(-sama)!!!" The three girls all said at once (Fubuki, of course, added -sama instead of -kun). 

Nabiki started off, "No, it was not any of us who sent you the 'love letters', were you waaaAAAnting us to send you some?" She asked in a playful tone, then her voice got a bit colder, "If that is the kind of 'thank you' you want from us, then I suppose," her voice regained his cute, happy tones, "We could do that ...if that's what you WANT us to do. Kasumi-nee-chan might be willing to do it anyway." She giggled. 

"NABIKI-CHAN!!!!" Several giggles are heard in the background. 

"Sorry Nee-chan, you just look so cute when you are embarrassed. It's just too bad Ranma-kun can't see it." *CLICK* "Oh, I guess he WILL be able to see it." 

"Nabiki-chan!" More giggles were heard. Ranma paused the tape to look in the box for pictures. 

"We noticed that you failed to mention what 'virtue' you were given, was that because you were embarrassed? Did you get something bad? You realize that by not telling us, our brains automatically jump to the worse conclusions. We don't want to, we have to. It's in the bylaws. Was it, 'Ill-tempered'?"

"Flawed?"

"Vise?" 

"Defective?" 

"Shortcoming?" 

"Abusive?" 

"How bad could it be, that you wouldn't tell us? We are your friends, and we will support you." 

"We are going to find out one way or another, it's better to confess and get it over with, than to have us find out later." 

"I am just curious, I would NEVER force you to tell ME Ranma-sama." 

"HEY! That's not fair! Maybe Kasumi-nee-chan was right, maybe we SHOULD be sending our own tapes." 

"But, Nabiki-sama, I thought you said THAT wouldn't be fair." Ranma could almost hear the sly grin on her face. 

"Come now, let us not waste the tape, or Ranma-kin's time with arguing over this." *Click* This time it was a different kind of click, not a noise in the background. Then it picked back up, with Kasumi's voice again. "Sorry about that, Ranma-kun. Girl stuff. Yes, the concert was lovely, thank you very much. Between you and Nabiki-chan we all got to go, and it was wonderful. 

"I am sorry they did that to your doll without asking, but I am glad you do not mind. The girls at the school all seem to love it. It is one of the fastest selling ones, we can barely keep them 'in stock', and it is making so many people happy. I am not sure which one of the four is selling the best, you will have to talk to Nabiki-chan for the details of that. 

"Have the letters stopped yet? Or were you able to figure out who was sending them at least? If she likes you, then she must be a nice girl, so treat her well." There was a dip in her tone that point, but it was not easy to detect, and even harder for Ranma to fathom. 

"I am sure that whatever virtue you received, if it fit you, was something nice. Such as kindness, generosity, integrity, (attractive)," said slightly under her breath, "or Brilliance." 

Ranma had to pause the tape. He was blushing so hard that he could not concentrate. Despite the constant compliments he received from his mother and Ukyo, he was not used to getting them from other girls, and it took him by surprise, especially in light of the talk of love letters. He did not really know how to react. It was a good thing his mother was busy doing something, and not watching him. 

Ranma relaxed a bit, and restarted the tape, "I cannot imagine him giving you anything less." 

"All right Nee-chan, you want to give someone else a turn?" 

"I suppose, if I must." 

Ranma listened to the girls taking turns, chatting about whatever came to mind, for the rest of the ninety minute tape while he worked out. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

'Dear girls,  
I know you will be disappointed that I am writing this letter, instead of recording a tape, but from where we are, tapes are hard to come by, and I just can't bring myself to tape over your massages. I have saved all of the tapes you have sent me, and since you never send me the same one back, I can only assume you are doing the same, so I hope you understand. We have come to a temple of monks, where we will be staying for a few months learning Tai Chi. Luckily this is not an order of silent monks, and some of the monks are teaching me more about Confucianism. Shun-sensei taught me some stuff about it, but I wanted to learn more, I find it very interesting. 

Yes, Kasumi, it was "Integrity", and yes, I WAS embarrassed. Sorry, I just didn't think it was that important. There are a lot of things I don't always mention, like the sphinx, who stopped us and made us answer riddles, or be her dinner. They were easy riddles, but Ryoga couldn't get his. We had to fight her because her laws say if someone can't answer her, they are her dinner. But, she wasn't really a bad sort, she did help us later with a group of bad guys, who tried to do bad things to Ucchan (Don't worry, nothing happened). I really think she is just lonely, but it is not like we can risk paying her a visit, and it is not like we plan to be back in that area again anyway, but I feel bad for her. I would have gotten her address to send her letters, but it might have just gotten some poor messenger eaten if they were not careful. 

O tanjo-bi omedetogozaimasu, Nabiki-chan! I have included a small carving of a small fox spirit, or Huli jing, that I got in the temple here, I hope you like it, and that your day is filled with joy. They assured me that it is not a magical statue, so I imbued it with my ki, in hopes that it would bring you luck.' 

Ranma's letter went on for several pages, describing his adventures, his worries, and his hopes and dreams. The package included not only the statue he mentioned, but also new paintings of them, one for each of the four adventurers, with the stone temple as the backdrop. The two youths had a time deciding which of them would paint Ryoga, and which would paint his mother, with both of them preferring to paint Nodoka. Eventually Ranma gave in and painted Ryoga. 

The girls were very impressed with the works, they were practically salivating at the painting of a shirtless thirteen year old Ranma standing on one hand, in lotus position, his eyes closed, and a peaceful look on his features. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The next package Ranma received included a pack of blank cassettes and a small box of batteries. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Ranma-kun, I need to you to go get us some red beans and rice for dinner, and take Ryoga-kun with you. Ukyo-chan and I need to have some 'girl talk'." 

She pulled Ukyo into the tent behind her as the boys left on their errand. "Congratulations, Ukyo-chan! Today you are a woman!" She took Ukyo into a bear hug, smiling broadly. "There are some things I need to explain to you."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma and Ryoga were returning to camp with their requested items, when they heard voices from his mother's tent. Not wanting to interrupt, they were as silent as they could be. 

"...But Okaa-sama, if I do this, it makes me feel funny, like when Ranchama is giving me one of his special massages." Ranma blushed upon hearing that. 

"That is a very good thing. Here, try doing it like this. Good. ...And put your other hand like this. Good?" 

"Oh my!" Luckily, for Ryoga, he had not been with them when they received 'The Talk' from Kyoshi-sensei, and not having the required background information, he was not able to understand what was going on. That being the case, he was saved from a massive nose-bleed. 

"There you go, as a lady, you will need to remember that. It is a skill you will need for the rest of your life. Now feel free to practice, I am going to see if the boys are back, so I can begin to make your celebratory dinner." 

Ranma quickly straightened up and, before his mother emerged, said, "Tadaima!", not wanting anyone to know they had been listening. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Akane was in tears, she had never failed a class before, and now, she was the first person in the history of the school to be expelled from the servant class program! Oh sure, unlike most people, she had the option to go to the upper class, but how could she show her face there again? Her normal response would have been to find someone else to blame it on, but she was having a hard time finding a scapegoat that even she could believe. She had gotten Maid Guy to promise that he would not interfere, and as far as she could tell, he had kept to his word. She had a bit of luck blaming the teachers for a little while, but it rang hollow to even her ears. 

No one did anything to her. It had been all her and her alone. She tasted it herself, only after Mikan had fallen unconscious, and it was awful. It took every bit of her will to not join her teacher on the floor. No matter how she had tried to 'improve' on her assignments, they always failed her. Moreover, now she was not even allowed to go back! She was not allowed within fifteen meters of the kitchen, nor the home economics classroom. She was basically forbidden from entering that entire wing of the school! 

Akane walked home with a virtual cloud of depression hanging over her head. Kogarashi saw Akane's mood, and thought to himself, 'It's worse than Maid Guy thought.' "Kukuku, Maid Guy will help you overcome your shortcomings, goshujin. It is only a little setback. In the future you'll show them what you really can do!" 

"No one can help me, I am hopeless!!!" 

"If goshujin follows Maid Guy's Rules of Cooking, you will surely succeed! This is Maid Guy's perfect service!!" 

"You really think so?" 

"Maid Guy knows so! However, you MUST follow the rules, EXACTLY! If goshujin can do that simple thing, I guarantee you will be able to prepare food that makes people happy!" 

"Could it be that easy? I have been trying for years." 

"Goshujin needs to learn, that working harder is not always better, you must work smarter!" 

Akane was annoyed at what she interpreted as being called 'stupid', but she was so desperate, that she bit her tongue and agreed. "Okay, I promise!" 

"You have no classes tomorrow, so after breakfast, prepare yourself, and meet Maid Guy in the Saotome kitchen when you are ready."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

After breakfast, Akane changed into her old school uniform, a maid's dress, with a frilly apron, and headed for the Saotome kitchen. 

Upon entering the kitchen, she saw a large, laminated sign hanging on the wall. On this sign, were ten rules listed in very large letters. 

'Ten Rules for Cooking Success.  
RULE Number One, Always taste everything as you go!  
RULE Number Two, Always stay calm, do not rush, and make sure to prepare your ingredients before you begin.  
RULE Number Three, Always taste everything before you let others try it!  
RULE Number Four, Never deviate from the recipe, until you know what flavors mix well with others.  
RULE Number Five, Taste your food early, taste your food often.  
RULE Number Six, Focus on your work, do not let anything distract you from your goal, but accept criticism when offered.  
RULE Number Seven, Taste everything before you serve it.  
RULE Number Eight, Cook with love, not anger.  
RULE Number Nine, Do not serve food you have not tasted first.  
RULE Number Ten, If it tastes bad, do NOT serve it.' 

Akane was starting to get a bad feeling about her current predicament. She really hated having to be her own 'gunny pig'. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Three days later, Akane had been released from intensive care. The buildup of 'food poisoning' had been so severe, that Doctor Tofu had to rush her to the hospital to have her stomach pumped, and it had taken her a while to overcome the effects of both the poisoning and the pumping. 

Returning to the kitchen, she was ready to begin again, a bit more cautiously this time. 

"Kukuku. If only you had an invincible steel body, like me, you wouldn't need to be afraid of any illness." 

"Then why don't YOU be my taste-tester?!?" 

"Because then you would learn nothing! Good goshujin should learn from their mistakes, failure is just an excuse to pick yourself up and try again. Remember, you are not ready to try to make up your own recipes. Follow Rule Number Four. Do not change anything from the recipe! You may be in distress, but Maid Guy, who looks in on your day-to-day life, is with you!" 

Akane began again, this time far more cautiously, trying really hard to overcome her 'cooklexia', and use the correct amounts of the correct ingredients, so she would not have to repeat her recent experience with the . 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Before the end of the day, Maid Guy emerged from the kitchen, with black smoke billowing from the open doorway behind him. Akane followed soon after, carrying a tray of cookies, 'fresh' from the oven. Her skin was a faint shade of green, but she was holding in there. Her cookies were not at all round, and most of them were burnt in spots, the worst of which they had thrown away, but she had a slight grin on her face as she took them into the study. 

She located her father and his best (only) friend, and plopped her tray of cookies right on top of their game board. Akane spoke in a cute voice that did not match the sickly look on her smiling face. "Otoooo-chan, Ojiiii-chan," They looked from the tray of cookies, then at her face, which quickly lost the smile is wore moments before, as she finished, "Eat!" 

Both of the fathers were in shock, terrified at the prospects before them, desperately trying to find a path to freedom. 

Always the quicker on the uptake, especially when it comes to saving his own skin, Genma spoke up first, "Well, Tendo-kun, old friend of mine, after you." 

"Oh, no, I couldn't deprive you of that honor, it is your house after all, and I know how much you love treats!" 

"Both of you, NOW!" 

"Kukuku, Maid Guy assures you, you will be pleasantly surprised." 

Both men looked up, seeing Maid Guy for the first time. They swallowed hard, and picked up a cookie. Breathing deeply, they tried to prolong the moment for as long as they could, but they could sense that Akane was losing her patience, quickly, and resigned themselves to their fates. They each took a bite of their cookie, chewed for a moment and swallowed. The cookies were not awful, they were not great, but they were edible. The men finished their cookie. 

Soun was in tears, hugging Maid Guy's legs, bawling. "YOU SAVED MY DAUGHTER!!!! HOW CAN I EVER REPAY YOU! YOU HAVE LIFTED HER CURSE! OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!" While Genma was eating, a SECOND COOKIE! 

"OTOO-SAN!" 

"The road of serving is, FILLED WITH DIFFICULTIES!!!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Akane was so proud of the 'Maid Guy Badge' she had been given for making barely edible food, that she wore it on her upper-class uniform, from then on, and Maid Guy continued to give her cooking lessons once a week. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma and company were traveling south, zigzagging slowly toward Hong Kong, when they got close to the city of Wuhan and heard a young sounding girl's scream. As usual, they were instantly in motion, running toward the sound, when they found a girl who was being attacked by several larger men, who had various weapons in hand. Not wanting to see the girl harmed further, they immediately jump to the girl's defense. Ukyo jumped in to protect the girl, as Ranma and the others made short work of the would-be hunters, with their very shiny swords, pitchforks, torches, and other strange-looking weapons. 

"/Thank you so much, those men were trying to kill me!/" 

Ranma jumped over to the girl, and picked her up. "/Do you need healing? Where is your home? We will make sure you get there safely. A girl your age shouldn't be out this late alone, there are many dangers about./" 

"/My home isn't far, I was trying to collect berries for dinner./" 

"/That is so sad, we will make you some food, please, just tell us where your home is, and we will take you there." 

The girl gave them directions as Ranma carried her and used his healing technique to help speed her recovery. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

They arrived at the shack in the woods, it was a rather run down affair, that didn't really look very lived in. "/This is where you live?/" 

"/Yes, thank you for helping, I am starting to feel much better, now that we are away from those bad men. Can you bring me inside?/" 

Ranma turned to his companions, and asked, "Would you guys gather some food while I get her into bed, and start the cooking preparations?" 

His 'family' agreed, and started foraging for ingredients, as he carried the girl into her 'home'. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ukyo was the first to return, carrying a bunny and some fruits and nuts she had found. When she approached the hut, she heard a commotion. She opened the door and saw Ranma, aura blazing, but in the embrace of very large serpent, with a pearl in its forehead. 

Ukyo shouted, "RANCHAMA!!!!" and dropped her foodstuff at the sight, her own aura flaring up, as she started tossing her super-charged kote into its hide, well below where Ranma was being partly swallowed whole. The pain from being sliced by the powerful pancake turners caused the weresnake to drop her prey, a mistake if there ever was one, and turn toward the new danger. Said new danger, looked as though she was on fire, the moment Ranma was no longer in her mouth, however, she began beating on her with blazing fists of rage. 

Ranma had come too from the surprise blow to the back of his head, to see his friend's righteous fury, as she beat down the bleeding serpent. Her fists were breaking bones wherever they struck, crushing its skull, and knocking it back into the fire, Ranma had made for cooking in the fireplace. The screeching sounds filled the area, unnerving almost everything in a ten kilometer range. 

As soon as the charred body of the serpent was no longer making noise or moving, Ukyo began to calm down, and ran over to Ranma as they both began inspecting the other for any wounds. "Oh Ranchama, I was so scared! She didn't bite you or anything did she?" 

"Thank you, Ucchan. No, I don't think so, how about you?" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Moments later, the door burst open, reveling Nodoka who was dragging Ryoga by his leash, looking panicked, until she saw the two youths, on the floor, hugging each other amid the wreckage. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

After the latest audio letter from Ranma, Nabiki was really starting to doubt the sanity of her pen pal. While the other girls listened on in horror as he described one of his more recent 'encounters', she had really started to wonder what could make the boy tell such outlandish tales. Did he think they were that gullible? Looking over to her 'sister's expressions as they absorbed every word, she amended, 'Does he think that I am that gullible? Or did they seriously not find the opening for the suit, or pull off the mask? They might be great martial artists, but detectives they are not! Are they that gullible then? That doesn't speak well for him.' She had many things to consider, and wandered off in the middle of the 'listening party'. 

Ranma was somewhat disappointed by the fact that her voice was strangely absent from the tape he received in reply to that one when he was finally able to retrieve them. She did return on the next tape, and apologized for her absence, but never said why she had not recorded a reply that week. Ranma, while hurt, did not feel it was polite to ask, if she wanted him to know, she would tell him. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Several months later, while traveling through the Hunan province, when Ranma spotted a sign for a 'horse stance' contest, the prize being free lessons from the Ma School of Wushu. "Look at that, their name uses the same 'horse' character for 'Ma' that is in my name!" 

"And a 'horse' competition. Oh, we HAVE to join this, Ranchama. How about you Puppy-chan, do you want to join too?" 

"I guess so, if Okaa-san is joining too." 

"Certainly." 

"And look, the longer the contest lasts, the more advanced the lessons will be! I'm in."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Several hours later, the four martial artists had gotten a room, and prepared themselves for the contest. They were lined up with many other potential students, many of whom looked unstable already. A short, middle-aged man in a green changshan, black pants and a black wide brimmed hat presided over the contest. 

Within the first thirty minutes, more than half of the contestants had either dropped out, or fallen over, only a dozen or so remained. 

Ranma looked up at the 'judge', and asked, "/Is this an 'anything-goes' competition?/" 

The man laughed, "/If there is something you think you can do, that will not disrupt your stance, than I don't see why not, but if you lose it, you lose the competition./" 

Ranma looked over at Ukyo and asked, "Are you ready to show them our Chaotic Horse stance?" 

"Hai, Ranchama!" With that their auras flared up, which alone was enough to surprise a couple of the contestants into falling, and giving the judge a good laugh. 

"/Well, it looks as if this contest just went up a notch! Very good, however, endurance and concentration are the most important aspects, not just being flashy./" He laughed again as he continued to take pictures, especially of the women. 

Ryoga and Nodoka had to exert their own auras to keep from being pushed over by the pressure from the couple in the center, and a few others were able to do likewise, though not to the same extent. Ranma and Ukyo saw they were getting the desired result, and poured more effort into their auras, quickly expanding and retracting them, pushing out, and then drawing it back, creating a vacuum that pulled on the contestants, causing even more to drop out. 

Before an hour had passed, the only contestants that remained were our four heroes, and calm returned to the air. Their auras remaining out just enough to prevent the small rocks being hurled by a few of the, literally, sore losers from hitting them. 

After another hour had passed, our judge was growing bored. He had already taken as many panty shot pictures as he could manage. Ukyo was a bit young for his tastes still, and Nodoka was a bit too covered to get a good shot. "/Okay folks, it looks like we have a four-way tie! Everyone else, thank you for participating, and or watching, refreshments are being served in the main training hall, and be sure to wish my lovely daughter a happy birthday!/" Turning to the four remaining participants, he continues, "/Well now, what should I do with you four? I have to say, 'I am impressed', few people can pull off what you did. Oh, you can stand now, by the way. So, are you just interested in the free lesson, or were you looking for something else?/" 

Ranma, used to being the spokesperson for the group, since his mother thought it was good 'manly' training, spoke up for them once again. "/Well shifu, we would be glad to learn anything you are willing to teach. We are traveling all over your lovely nation, learning anything we can, from anyone willing to teach their art to us. We are in no real hurry, although if you have any information on where we might find the village of Nujie Zu, we would be appreciative./"  
{*Nujie Zu - The Mandarin pronunciation of the 'Amazons'. The Japanese pronunciation is Joketsuzoku. Literal translation is Female Hero Tribe.*}

"/Are you kidding? I've spent years trying to find that place! (Uh, don't tell my wife.) Either it is a legend, a myth, or they just do not want to be found. All I can tell you is that the legend says that they are located in the Bayankala Mountains, they say, near Qinghai, but no one has ever seen it. Well, no one who has ever returned, anyway./" The man gets a gleam in his eyes, and a sly grin on his face. "/They say, the village is full of beautiful women, who run around almost naked, with nary a man in sight ...oh, and their wushu is really good too. Assuming they exist outside of the fantasies of men (and a few women, for various reasons). So, um, I am Kensei Ma, and this is my family's school, and you are?/" 

"/My name is Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts Diligence, and this is my mother, Nodoka, my future concubine, Ukyo Kuonji, and this fellow on the leash is our friend Ryoga Hibiki. My mother and I have been on a training journey for almost ten years, and we picked these two up along the way, Ucchan is an orphan, and Ryoga might as well be with how often he was able to see his parents, family curse./" 

"/Your 'MOTHER'?!?!? If you don't mind me saying, and even if you do mind, you do NOT look like you could possibly have a child his age! You look a lot alike, so I just figured you were his cousin, older sister perhaps, but not mother. You look like if you had a child, it would have to be an infant, or maybe a toddler, considering how well you regained your figure. And you, Ranma was it? How old are you?/" Nodoka was blushing at the complements. 

"/Fourteen next month./" 

"/And you already have one concubine lined up, well done my boy, you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age./" He pulled out a small photo to show them. 

"/He's right. You DO look an awful lot alike, Ranchama. You were quite cute, um, sir!/"

"/He looked like a girl.../" 

"/I'll let you in on a little secret, Ryoga, was it?/" Seeing the boy nod, he continued, "/The ladies love it!/" He turned back to the group as a whole, and said, "/Well, if you are going to take classes with us, and we cannot have students like you taking the basic classes, you will train with my children, under my wife and I. I hope you will be staying a while, and if so, you might as well come in, have some food, and meet the family!/" The man bowed with his arm extended, pointing the way, before he lead them into the main hall. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma had quite a few 'letters on tape' waiting for him when they made arrangement to pick up their mail again. 

Nabiki's club had been going rather well, and had grown, but this was her last year, and she would have to pick a new president soon. She had a few problems with one of the new transfer students, and her crazy laugh, which really was not all that uncommon in this school. One Kodachi Kuno, she was the cousin of one of her club mates, Penguin, but she was a pain. Nabiki felt sorry for the girl, having lost her mother recently, but from what she heard about the woman, that was actually a blessing in disguise. 

Kasumi's job, working for the television station, had been going so well, they had expanded her roll, and she was doing a lot of spots, and even getting to sing occasionally. They even used her likeness for advertising spots. She had also been elected student body president, but to her own dismay, since she had not actually run for the seat, and to the annoyance of a few of her sempai. 

Fubuki started working as her assistant as soon as she had entered high school, and was enjoying it a lot. They had done much to improve the relations between the classes, though she had to protect Kasumi from various attacks on her character from a few of the third year students. 

His father's school was doing amazingly well, not only did they teach the many servant class students, but they also had most of the 'well to do' families in Japan wanting to have all of their servants trained by them. Their training was such a draw for the school that so many of the rich families pushed to have their butlers trained there as well. Thanks to which, Kaede had finally been allowed to make the school coeducational. At first they only wanted to allow males in the servant classes, but in the next year, males would finally be allowed to join the upper classes. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma was enjoying the sun and music as he laid with his head in Ukyo's lap, while she hummed and played music on her violin, when Renka and her siblings came over to see what they were doing. "/Hiya guys, what are you up to? Mind of we join you?/" 

"/Of course, Renka. Ucchan, how do you feel about playing with Ma Dingling?/" 

"/Ranchama, your ding-a-ling can play with me anytime. How do feel about Ma Kuchi?/" 

"/Oh sure, I will play with your coochy anytime you want./" They, and Renka, all giggled. 

The other two children both grimaced a bit at a variation of a joke they have heard from foreigners (especially the ones who spoke English), many times before, both thinking, 'Just let them get it out of their system...' It wasn't like they could blame them, it was funny, if anyone were to blame, it was their father, the pervert! 

Knowing what her siblings were thinking, having been through this before, she explained, "/Mom named me, dad got to name them./" 

"/Ranchama, I do hope you will take greater care in choosing our children's names./" 

"/I will do my best, but I am not sure I can come up with anything funnier than that.../" If Ukyo had not been playing, she might have given him a light smack, one way or another, the others, not being sure if he was serious or not, gave him various looks themselves, ranging from surprise to incredulity. 

"/We are just relaxing, did you have anything in mind?/" 

"/You're both pretty good, we could spar, or you could show us one of your fancy techniques, and we could show you one of ours?/" 

"/Sounds good, but I am rather comfortable, so, how about you guys go first?/" 

The twins began, showing off some of the more advanced moves from the Shaolin styles, they didn't have much in the way of qi use, but they helped train the Shaolin, who come to their school to learn, so they were confident of their skills with it. It was an impressive display for ones their age. When they had finished, Ranma applauded, Ukyo would have as well, but her hands were busy with providing the background music. 

"/Very nice, I love how you ended that with such flair. You two work very well together./" 

Dingling spoke up first, "/Thank you Ranma./" 

"/We are twins after all./" His sister added with a smile. 

"/I guess that means it's my turn./" Renka got up, and placed a practice target out in the field, a good ways away from the others. "/I have only recently begun to master this one, but I am rather proud of it./" She built up her qi in her body, to power her attack, and reinforce her body as she shouted, "/Bake Renkangeki Suijin!!!/" Her body and fists blurred so fast it was hard to watch, as she pummeled the target from every direction. It was all over in a flash, as the target exploded into shrapnel. It was quite remarkable, until she yelled in pain, grabbing her arm. 

Ranma was instantly on his feet, and ran over to check on her. He helped her over to where they were, and instructed her to lie down, as he focused his ki sight, looking for the problem. "/Dislocated elbow, but I do not see too much else damaged, give me a moment./" Ranma began to pump his ki into the affected area, to lessen the pain as much as he could. 

Ukyo had stopped playing for a moment, and set her violin down, and held Renka's other hand, and said, "/This is going to hurt for a moment, squeeze my hand, it will help./" Renka did as instructed, preparing for the worst. 

"/Are you ready?/" Renka nodded, and Ranma popped her arm back into place, soothing it as much as he could. "/There you go, it should begin to feel better soon. Don't do much with that arm for a while./" Renka let go of Ukyo's hand and began to relax as she realized that her pain was fading, and lightly flexed her arm a bit. Ukyo was shaking her hand, trying to get the feeling back into her digits. "/That was an amazing move, I hope when you recover you would be willing to show us how you learned it, but first, rest, I believe it is our turn. There are several moves I would like to show you, including our favorite game, but I am not sure that your qi is up to the task./" 

"/Ranchama, can't you do that thing that you did to me, to boost their qi?/" 

The Ma children all looked excited at this prospect, their family knew almost every Chinese martial art, so the prospect of learning something new, let alone better qi use, was something that they were eager to learn. ...Until Ranma said, "/Well, I could do some, but if you remember Ucchan, it took me months to get yours done as well as I did, and even then it wasn't perfect. I know more than I did then, but it would still take a long time, but I would be happy to begin treatments. Do you feel like you could do one yourself?/" 

"/Oh, no, I am not as precise as you are, I would not be comfortable with the risk on something that important!/" 

"/Then it will take longer. All right then, no problem. But first, we own you a demonstration, to show you one of the things you will be able to do once the treatments progress. Ucchan?/" He held his hand out, to help her to her feet, and they went passed the remains of Renka's target, and stood several meters away from each other. They turned to face one another, bowed, and took up their stances, as their auras flared to life. They played a few rounds of Jan Kenpo, shocking their audience, who had never seen qi made solid before. 

The three children sat stunned, their mouths hanging agape, ad Ranma and Ukyo came back over, and sat down. Ukyo picked her violin back up, and began to play it once more, while Ranma began his treatments, starting with the twins. "/This will slowly build up your qi reserves, and help it flow and regenerate more quickly. This treatment must be done very slowly, and very carefully. It is very dangerous if done improperly, it can cause permanent damage, especially if done too quickly, you must gradually get used to it. You all have pretty good qi systems, and you do exercise them, so this will not be as hard as someone who is untrained, but the more treatments you get, the better the effect. I want you each to come to me, at different times, for about half an hour each day, as long as we are here. I still do these treatments almost every day on myself and the rest of us, to help us continue to improve./" 

Ukyo was stunned, so much so that she had stopped playing. She had been completely unaware of this. "/You do?!?!?/" 

"/Of course, Ucchan, you don't think the rate of progress we have made is natural, do you?/" 

"/Well, I never noticed you doing it, is it while I am asleep?/" 

"/Well, I do some during your after workout massage, and some more while I am brushing your hair, or sometimes when I carry you, though not as often these days, since most of those times tend to be when we are running from monsters.../" 

"/Do the others know about this?/" 

"/I had always assumed so, but then I figured you knew too, can't you feel me doing it to you?/" 

"/Ranchama, when you are giving me a massage, or brushing my hair, I can't concentrate on anything! It feels so good my brain shuts down!/" 

Renka looked over to where her sister was getting 'the treatment', and 'offhandedly' said, "/Boy, I sure could use a massage after that workout I just had... and you can brush MY hair anytime!/" She looked a bit hopeful. 

Kuchi looked up from her place on the ground, and interjected, "/Me too! Will you brush my hair too?/" 

Ranma gave them a warm smile. "/Sure, anytime you want./" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

After finishing the first treatment on the twins, he told them to go do a light spar, taking it easy, and see how they feel, adding that if she wanted to come back in a hour and brought a brush, he would fix her hair. They had decided to keep this a secret from their parents until they could show off the fruits of their labor. 

As they ran off, Ranma told Renka that if she really wanted a good massage, she would either need looser clothing than her tight qipao, as the material would get in the way, and he could not get his hand under it, especially without him touching anything she probably did not want him to touch. She thought about this for a moment, and quickly disrobed to her 'skivvies'. 

Seeing her choice, and how quickly she made it, Ukyo leaned over, and whispered into Ranma's ear, "You really ought to give her the special massage, the one that you practice on me all of the time. I guarantee that she will be really happy if you do." 

Ranma whispered back, "Do you think so?" 

"I know so." 

"/What are you two whispering about in Japanese back there? You know my Japanese isn't very good./" 

"/I was just convincing Ranchama to give you a very special treat, you are going to love it, I promise you. On the off chance that you do not, blame me, not Ranchama./" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ukyo did not know how right she was. Long before Ranma had reached the 'high point' of his massage, Renka was in complete bliss, she felt as if she were floating on a cloud, without a care in the world. She had had many massages in her young life, she was a member of a family of martial artists after all, and her father was an accomplished healer, but never had she felt like this. It was magical. Ranma seemed to know where she had tension better than she did, it was as if he could read like a book written in braille. His touch was firm, yet gentle, he did not need to use any strength to get the deep tissues, it was as if he could massage her to the bone. Her body felt like putty in his hand, that he could have molded into any shape he wanted, she would have done anything he asked, she would have agreed to sell her whole family, including herself, into slavery if it had meant he would let her enjoy this for just a while longer. 

He did, in fact, let her, and the only thing he asked was that she relaxed. Just as she felt like she could die happily, with no fight at all, he finally had worked out all but one spot, the one spot that she had never had worked out before. 

She was no longer liquefied, suddenly her whole body went rigid and she began to quiver, her toes and fingers began to curl. Her eyes, no longer closed, began to flutter and cross, and her moaning quickly became a scream as she shouted, using words that neither of the Japanese youths had ever heard before, but felt as if they would have been embarrassed if they had understood them. 

Ranma, used to similar reactions by now, continued to work, bouncing his ki into her lower back with his fingers until the 'knot' had been completely 'worked out'. 

Renka was awash with emotion. She did not know what to say, she wanted to hug them both, but she could not move. She was feeling so many things that she had never felt before. It was exciting, and a little bit scary. So she just laid there, unblinking, once again feeling like thirty-five kilograms of pudding. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nodoka was drinking and chatting with Kensei Ma. They talked about many things, from photography, to martial arts, to their children. Nodoka had gotten a good read on the man, and considered his to be of good and 'manly' character, and she figured he would be the best person to ask. "/Shifu Kensei, My son turns fourteen in a few weeks, I would have done this last year, but your laws are a bit different here. In Japan, it is tradition, dating back to the Edo period, for men of station to, um, have 'their first time' with a 'pleasure woman', of high standing. A high ranking courtesan, who only services those of breeding./" Kensei had begun to blush and drool at the thoughts that were popping into his head. "/So, Shifu, I do not know of anyone better to ask this question of, do you know where I might find one of these instructors in the ways of pleasure, or do I need to fly one in from Japan?/" 

"/So, just so we are clear, you want a high class courtesan, to take the virginity of your fourteen year old son, and teach him the ways of pleasuring a woman?/" 

"/Well, not a common woman of the evening, that anyone with funds can hire, but one who only services the best. One who will teach him, and I suppose Ukyo should go as well, to learn anyway, as she will not turn fourteen for some time yet. He has learned some things, mostly pressure points, however, he needs to learn the best, from the best./" 

Kensei's jaw dropped, but quickly recovered. "/A woman after my own heart! It is far too bad we are both already married. I do believe I can help you, though, we will need to keep this a secret from my wife, if she finds out I am doing this, she will assume I am doing it for myself. She already thinks I sleep around on her, just because of my past, I was quite the ladies man in my day, but when Jiang became with child, we were married, and I never slept with another woman, no matter how much I wanted to.../" It is not like he did not love his wife, he did, very much so, it was just that she never let him have any F. U. N. 

"/That is too bad, a real man needs variety, unlike my husband, who does not seem to need any woman./" 

"/My wife would kill me! Tell me, are all women in Japan as kind, and beautiful, and understanding as you are?/" 

"/Oh my! I am nothing special. There are many women, far better than I. I suppose women of breeding in Japan are just more accepting of men, and their manly ways. I do not know./" Kensei decided right then and there, that he was going to have to pay Japan a visit, VERY soon. '/But first, I should make sure to teach her son, some of my extra special techniques, as a thank you, and make sure her request gets filled, before I go. If Jiang finds out about helping her with this, I might have to leave even sooner than had expected./' 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ukyo has been insistent lately about running all of the errands for the family, unbeknownst to the rest of them. She was once again gathering materials to try to surprise Ranma with a birthday present. This year was even harder than the last. It was easier, in that Ranma had more things to distract him, but harder because she needed to get measurements from Ranma. She worked diligently in every free moment she had, without making it obvious that she was taking these extra 'free moments'. She did not want to make the same mistakes she had made two years before, and make him worry. She had even convinced him to take Renka out on a 'date' of sorts one day, to allow her to work in private. Renka was thrilled, her mother less so. However, Ukyo did not mind, the two of them looked so cute together, and Renka looked so pleased, she just had to approve. The cute Chinese girl acted so much like a cat when she was pleased it was adorable. Ukyo could not be sure, but she could swear that she even saw her chasing a mouse once... One day she wanted to see how she reacted to catnip. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma thought Ukyo had been acting strange lately, but then recalled a similar situation not that long ago, and realized that it was once again, that time of year, and decided not to worry about it. She had gone to great lengths to arranged this outing with he and Renka, and he figured that was a present of sorts as well, and he figured that he might as well enjoy himself. Renka seemed to feel the same way, since she had attached herself to his arm, and was not letting go, her head laying on his shoulder as they walked. 

"/So, Renka, what fun things do you guys have to do around here, we can do whatever you want./" 

"/Anything?/" She looked up into his deep blue eyes, with a hopeful look on her face. 

"/Sure, what do you have in mind?/" 

Looking shy, she tried to sound as cute as she could, which was quite, and said in a small voice, "/Little Renka wants another massage./" 

"/Well, okay, but shouldn't we get some food, or see a movie first? Spar perhaps?/" 

"/Well, yeah, we COULD do that too.../" 

They ended up compromising. Ranma bought them dinner, and then they spent the rest of the afternoon giving her the longest massage he had ever given anyone in his life. Renka was not able to walk again for a while, but she enjoyed being carried, even if traveling over the trees unnerved her at first. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Two weeks, and several 'dates' later, Ranma was blindfolded, not that he needed his eyes to get around, but he was led anyway, to the main training hall. The two girls, who had led him by the arms, leaned in, kissed him on the cheeks, and then removed the blindfold. As soon as his eyes were uncovered, the room full of people all shouted, "/SURPRISE!!!/" 

Ranma greeted and thanked everyone there, especially the few outside of his 'family' who were in attendance. He slurped one lengthy 'longevity noodle' for long life and good luck. They had food, played games, ate cake and they all enjoyed themselves. After a while, Renka and Ukyo teamed up on Ranma, each grabbing an arm as they led him away, to a quiet place, where they could get him along. Once they had him where they wanted him, they began to sing the birthday song, in Chinese. 

"Sheng ri kuai le "/Happy Birthday  
"Zhu ni sheng ri kuai le "/Wish to you happy birthday  
"Zhu ni sheng ri kuai le "/Wish to you happy birthday  
"Zhu ni sheng ri kuai le "/Wish to you happy birthday  
"Zhu ni yongyuan kuai le" "/Wish to you happiness forever/" 

Renka had helped to coach Ukyo, so that she would get the song just right, she had helped her obtain materials, as well as distracting Ranma, without making it look obvious, so Ukyo let her go first. "Sheng ri kuai le, Ranma. /I got you something./" She blushed as she handed him a small box. Ranma opened the box and found a thick necklace with a yin-yang shaped locket. The locket opened from the center, with the push of a small button, revealing four picture compartments. Two of the compartments were filled with pictures of Ukyo and Renka hugging in a photo booth. Well, actually it was one picture, that had been cut to fit into the two center compartments. 

Ranma smiled, "/Aw, aren't you two just adorable? Thank you Renka, it was very kind of you to get me a gift, and I am glad to see that you and Ucchan get along so well. It's very nice./" He leaned over and hugged her as he kissed her on the cheek. Renka blushed brightly, looking quite shy. While this was incredibly cute, it looked a bit strange on the usually extroverted girl. 

Ukyo was beaming with pride as she handed over her much larger box saying, "O tanjo-bi omedetogozaimasu, Ranchama! Ah hope yah like it!" 

Ranma opened the box and found a long coat, which hung almost to his ankles. The outside was made of a sturdy, black material, with the kanji 'aikyou' on the back, trimmed in red. The trim on the coat itself was also red silk, to match the inside. It had many pockets with fasteners, to keep them sealed during Ranma's many erratic movements. Ranma got a strange look on his face as he looked the coat over, tried it on, and faced its designer. "/No, Ucchan, I don't like it, I love it! You guys are the best!/"  
{*Aikyou = charm; attractiveness; amiability; winsomeness; courtesy; entertainment; amusement; fun.*}

After Ranma had taken Ukyo into his arms and kissed her on the cheek as well, she grabbed his face with both hands, turned his head, and said, "/Not good enough, Ranchama./", and she kissed him on the mouth, causing his braid to stick straight out, and Renka to protest.

"/Hey, that's not fair, I want to do that too!/" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The girls had held him down, and covered him in kisses, each trying to out-do the other, eventually Ranma had to use his 'special massage technique' to get away, so he could relieve himself and find some food. Most everyone had gone off to do their own thing, only his mother remained. 

"/There you are my son, I have prepared a special meal for you this evening to help keep your strength up for my gift to you, which I will give you after you are done 'playing' with the girls. Enjoy it my adorable, manly son, for tonight, you become a real man among men. Be prepared, for you will need all of your strength to endure the trial./" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"This will be the most expensive, and yet, briefest, lesson you have received under my care, but it will be one of the most useful to you in the future. Well worth the bond that I cashed in to pay for it. Pay attention, and learn well my son, for tonight, you become a real man. Ukyo-chan, you have been approved to go with him and watch, but you may not join in directly (not yet anyway), you too must learn these lessons well, for they will serve you both in the future. Now, forget about your dear mother, and go enjoy yourselves. I expect you to fight well!" 

"HAI, Okaa-chan(-sama)!!!" 

They walked up to the very nice home, which had been lavishly decorated, and knocked. A beautiful woman, in an elegant dress, and accessories, answered the door and led them inside. She was an older woman, by the youths' perspective, looking almost as old as his mother, meaning that she looked to be in her mid-twenties. 

"/Greetings shifu, my name is Ranma, I am supposed to be here for a training session, and this is Ucchan, she is supposed to watch and learn as much as she can too./" 

She ran her fingers down his arm, and whispered heavily into his ear, "/Ha ha ha, I have never been called THAT before! Yes, Ranma, your mother told me all about you two./", and blew on his neck, causing him to stiffen a bit. "/Welcome honorable guests, I am Meixiu, and I will be instructing you in the arts of pleasure. Now, if you will follow me, we will begin the 'lesson'./" This caught Ranma off guard, he had not expected fighting in such a nice hose, but he had expected some kind of ki training, or other special technique. Well, pleasure was the opposite of pain, maybe he misheard, or did not translate the word correctly, 'Maybe it was a healing technique! That had to be it.' 

The two young teens followed their 'instructor' as she led them up the stairs and into one of the back rooms. This room was also lavishly furnished, though in a slightly different style, and it contained many items that neither of them recognized, and Ukyo's eyes boggled, because unlike Ranma, she knew why they were there. 

Meixiu turned and requested, "/Strip, if you would./" They began to take their clothing off, a bit stunned, Ranma at the request, and Ukyo still at the number and uniqueness of the 'toys' displayed around the room. "/I just meant him, but, whatever./" She began to take her clothes off as well. "/I shall be the one to attend to him tonight. I will show you the required etiquette of the pleasurable arts. I shall perform a 'body inspection' to make sure everything works correctly, and to teach you how to make it work even more 'correctly'. Here is a spot, that only the high class gentlemen get to enjoy./" She reached around Ranma and pressed a special pressure point, waking him out of his stupor and causing him to instantly get hard. 

She showed them many techniques, positions, and styles, and they consumed them as if they had been starving and were served a gourmet meal. She taught him how to have multiple male orgasms, the best erogenous zones, pressure points, and every other trick she knew. They studied every move in the kind of detail that only one who has spent their entire life studying techniques can. 

Ukyo had been there solely in an observational capacity, and even she was exhausted when they were done. Thanks to some of her skills, they had 'worked' nonstop for hours on end. It was actually quite early in the morning by the time they left to return home. She had offered to let them sleep there, but they wanted to make sure they did not miss their training the next morning, and if not for some of the special tea they had gotten from Shun, they would not have been of any use, to anyone. 

Unfortunately, despite how quietly they came in, Ma Jiang noticed their arrival, and the time, and figured she had some questions that needed to be asked. Maybe her husband knew what was going on, she would ask him first. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The next morning, before most of the residence of the compound had awoken, Jiang poked her husband. "/Do you know what those kids were doing out last night, my husband?/" She knew, the best time to get truthful information out of her husband was to wake him and ask, he was never fully aware, and would answer honestly. 

"/Was boy's birthday, so I sent him to a courtesan, to become a man. He's just like me, as a boy./" Three, Two, One, Click! "/Oh, crap!/" 

"/What was that husband of mine? Did you say you got that boy a prostitute? So you know what could happen, what if the police found out?/" 

Kensei had not had time to learn much from the Saotome heir, but he had mastered one technique that was about to prove useful. "Saotome final attack, RUN AWAY!!!!" He yelled in Japanese, as he dove out of the window. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Jiang found Nodoka cleaning up for the morning, and preparing for the day. "/Mrs. Saotome, I would like to apologize for my husband's behavior, he did something inappropriate for him, and I cannot apologize enough./" She bowed deeply. 

"/Oh my, there is no need, I asked for his help. If my son is to become a true man among men, he must learn all of the arts, and those are some of the most important!/" She beamed with pride. 

Jiang's expression went from apologetic to cold. "/I think you should go. I do not wish my children to be around yours any longer. Please be out by the end of the day./" She turned and left. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma wrote a letter to the Tendo girls, explaining that they were moving on again, and apologized for the short notice and short letter. He was in such a hurry to get it done, that he had forgotten even to mention his birthday party or any of the things he had been up to lately. He just told them that the master of the school, who had been teaching them, suddenly ran off, and they had to leave, continuing their goal of trying to find the Nujie Zu. They had a lead on an exile that was supposed to be in Hong Kong, who they were hoping could be persuaded to give them directions. Ukyo had been able to slip in a picture of a shirtless Ranma in his new coat into the letter before he sealed it. 

After a long, tearful goodbye with Renka, and a quick stop at the local post office, they were back on the proverbial road, meandering slowly toward Hong Kong. They hired a guild for this leg of the trip, more to help them learn a bit of Cantonese on the way, than to show them around. They DID let the guide do his job, by helping to lead Ryoga part time. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Renka was not happy, first her father left, and now her new friends were leaving too! She ran to find her mother, to try to do something about it. This was as close to a 'boyfriend' as she had ever been allowed to have before, and she had rather enjoyed it. She did not want these feelings to end. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"/NO! you may certainly NOT go with them! They are almost as weird as your father, it's bad enough he left, I can't lose you too!/"

Renka ran out of the room in tears. She was heartbroken for a third time that day. She was torn, she did not want to lose her friends, but she did not want to hurt her mother either. Not to mention the strain that would put on the twins, they could only handle so much of the burden of the school ...for now. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Still not happy, especially when she learned why her friends left, Renka began to study Japanese in earnest, swearing that she would go to Japan one day, and track down either her errant father (at least if the information she had gotten around town, from people who had seen, or rather, heard, his departure, proved to be correct), or her friends, and no one, or no thing, would stand in her way, ...once her mommy let her go, that is. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Genma was having a good day, not only had their school been doing amazingly well, and taking in students from all of the 'best' families, his hair had been growing in well (better than Soun's was after his 'accident' anyway), he was fit and trim, and if that wasn't enough, today he was beating Soun at Go without cheating! Oh, sorry, resorting to 'special moves'. What a glorious day! 

Akane's cooking was slowly and steadily making improvements, assuming you do not count her last attempt at baking, where she had gotten a bit overzealous and mixed up baking soda with sugar, and vinegar for ...something, water, oil? Genma did not know, not that it would have changed anything if he did, all that mattered was the fact that their kitchen had been completely covered in white foam, and it had taken the girls and Maid Guy a while to get it all cleaned up. Aside from that, most of what she made was at least edible. This was good, in Genma's opinion, because the other girls, who usually cooked, were not around as often these days. Between their club and student council activities, and looking after 'some bums' or something (Genma had not bothered to learn the details of that), they were out several nights a week. 

He had gotten another postcard from his wife, which said they were following up a lead to find what they hoped would be one of the last training stops on their trip, if things when well, it could be a long one, if they were able to find it. Well, and of course, several paragraphs about how manly 'her' son was becoming, and how well his training had been coming along in spite of all of her 'smothering ways'. Minor jabs aside, it was good to hear from them again, he was glad that they were doing well, and they would return home before too much longer, depending on how this training goes. Genma would never have admitted it to anyone, but he was actually looking forward to that day. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

One fine Sunday morning, Nabiki was snooping around in the secret passages in the Saotome house, as she was want to do on occasion, when she literally stumbled into another secret passage that she didn't know about before. It was quite a surprise, she considered herself a very observant person, and she was sure that she had given these passages a thorough examination before, several times when they were younger, they used to play in here a lot as kids after all. 

Nabiki briefly considered going and getting the other girls, but they were all doing extra 'training', so she figured she could show them after she had looked it over. So, pulling out a flashlight she kept for just such occasions, she followed the tunnel and found that it when under a large portion of the property, with several rooms, both large and small, all furnished, and looked recently used! Everything was spotless, there was not even a speck of dust anywhere. Since dusting was one of her specialties in 'the art', she was mildly impressed. 

Nabiki was most surprised when she entered the largest room, that, if she figured correctly, was right under their house! So surprised was she, that she failed to notice someone sneak up behind her and tap her 'knock-out' pressure point. She really did not expect it, which just goes to show how far she had yet to go before she would become a real detective. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Some time later, Nabiki came to and found she was faced with two people, dressed all in dark, navy blue, covered from head to toe, with only their eyes showing, as if they were some kind of ninja. The second thing she noticed, was that she was restrained, tied to a chair, bound with very soft cord. She began trying to work her hands free when on of them spoke, a woman. 

"We are sorry, Nabiki-sama, my companion got a bit, 'enthusiastic' with his work. We mean you no harm, but we can not have you telling anyone about this place, Genma-dono is not to know we are here. I am afraid that I am going to have to make you forget you ever found this place though. I am deeply sorry." 

"NO, WAIT! I won't tell him, I promise! But, why are you here? ...and how do you know my name?" 

"Um, we live here... Saotome-sama hired our clan, and we were sent to ensure the safety of the home, help with the school's training techniques, and make sure that nothing bad happens to you girls." 

"Wouldn't making my lose my memories count as 'bad'?!?!" 

"Well, the security of the mission must come first, it is for your safety, especially if you let it slip to Genma-dono, that could prove quite hazardous." 

"I swear, I won't tell him! Hey, have any of us found you before? Have you already wiped any of our memories?" 

"No, the only person who has found us before you was Kogarashi-san, but our techniques did not work on him." 

"So if he knows, why can't I? I can keep a secret too. 

"Are you sure you want to take that risk? This is really a breach in protocols. Maybe we should wait for orders..." 

"But, I have to go to school tomorrow! And we won't be able to get a hold of auntie for a while now!" 

"Oh, no, we just have to call our boss, or if you prefer, I can send a messenger bird, or something more traditional..."

"No, no, the phone call is fine..."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma entered the tent he shared with Ukyo and sat beside her, handing her a small box. "Happy birthday Ucchan, I got this for you. I wore it for a while, so that I could say this, 'My heart now belongs to you'." Ranma looked embarrassed, and more than a bit nervous. She opened the box to find a silver necklace with a small heart-shaped pendant that was made of jade. "Mom said that I was supposed to give you another 'present' as well." Both of their blushes intensified tenfold. "At least the chain is not a dog collar, like some people I won't mention." He chuckled nervously at that. 

"Oh, it's lovely! I love it, and I would happily wear a dog collar for you, if that is your desire, Ranma-sama. Okaa-sama also instructed me to wear the gift that she bought for me for this evening. She also gave me something to make sure that you wear as well, and showed me the 'proper' way to put it on you." Ukyo blushed as she handed Ranma a box of condoms before she removed the yukata she had been wearing to reveal a short qipao that barely hung below her hips, though it was split on the sides to reveal said hips. The red qipao, trimmed in black, was made of a sheer material that Ranma could almost see through as if it were not there. It was so sheer that it almost left something to the imagination. "Tonight, I officially become your concubine, Ranma-sama. Please take good care of me." Ranma stammered for a moment, stunned by how amazing she looked, his mother did good work. As cute as she normally was, tonight she was literally stunning. 

They were both nervous, and it showed. However, years of training kicked in, and, as always, he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Ucchan, you look almost too cute!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Short Omake 6a

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Genma received a postcard from his wife, detailing some of the adventures they had been having, turning the postcard over showed Nodoka, Ranma, Ukyo, and Ryoga in front of a temple, all flipping the bird, and the words, 'Glad you're NOT here!'...

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Short Omake 6b

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Moments later, the door burst open, reveling Nodoka who was dragging Ryoga by his leash, looking panicked, until she saw the two youths, on the floor, hugging each other amid the wreckage, eating something. "Oh my, something smells good." 

Before long, four new weresnakes replaced the old one, terrorizing the locals... Oooops. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Short Omake 6c

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ukyo was playing her violin while Ranma and Renka were chatting. 

"/So, Ranma, you know about the difference between Dou and Sei fighting philosophies, right?/" He nodded. "/So which do you prefer?/" 

"/Well, I use both Dou and Sei, but I prefer Sei, but my partner over there, she prefers Dou Sei Dou./" He got up, and started clapping his hands and stomping one foot, while Ukyo switched her playing style. "/Grab yer partner, swing 'um 'round, spin and spin 'till you fall down! Allemande left with your left hand, Follow through with a right-left grand. Now lead your partner, the dirty ol' thing, follow through with an elbow swing./" 

Ukyo picked up the song where Ranma left off still playing her violin in a manner completely unlike her usual grace and elegance, "/Grab a fence post, hold it tight, womp your partner with all your might. Hit him in the shin, hit him in the head, hit him again, the critter ain't dead. Wop him low and wop him high, stick your finger in his eye. Pretty little rhythm, pretty little sound, bang your heads against the ground.../" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Short Omake 6d

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Today was Penguin's last day in this school, and in the Kai-bu, so she was saying her good byes. 

"I am going to miss you all, but they have given me my own show, it's a great opportunity. Besides, I wasn't getting too many scenes here anyway. My only regret is that I never got to meet that cute boy! But I am glad I don't have Boneitus! I have heard there is no cure." She ran around hugging the other girls, and saying her individual good-byes. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

And, Last but not least,  
Short Omake 6e - by Hiryo

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
Kogarashi went into the kitchen where Akane had been training her cooking skills.

The poisonous fumes from Akane's cooking alone, were so strong that the paint was peeling itself off of the walls. The kitchen looked as if it had been covered in a layer of dark grey arsenic powder and ash. Bent equipment was strewn about and many other mini-disasters filled the room.

Humming a catchy tune Kogarashi read an old letter from Akane addressed to 'Whomever it Concerns'.

-!-!- 

'I wanna someone who can curb uncle Genma and help me to be strong enough to do finish things by myself. 

-Akane'

-!-!- 

Still humming Kogarashi neared the most tragic place in the kitchen, where even cockroaches gave a wide berth... the oven.

Then he began to sing in his deep tenor.

-!-!- 

"Just a..."  
*SNAP*  
"Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down "  
The charred remains of the oven disappeared into a rainbow that was black on the ground then bit-by-bit began to get back to the natural rainbow colors.  
"The medicine go down-wown "  
*SNAP*  
"The medicine go down"  
The bent ladle straightened out and 'untwisted' itself, as Maid Guy twirled around the room, cleaning as he danced.  
"Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down "  
*SNAP*  
"In a most delightful way."  
Now the rest of the kitchen utensil dance to their places while miraculously all the dirt flies into the garbage.

Kogarashi continued with this festival until the kitchen appears to be in a brand new condition again.

-!-!- 

At last, Kogarashi held the metal lid to his face. He looked into the now mirror like reflection of the lid where Marry Poppins looked back as she arranged her hat. Kogarashi righted his mask, and continued with his daily tasks, exiting the room saying, "This is Maid Guy's Perfect Service!!!" 

Akane needed much help after all. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

End Omake

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Author's Notes

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Thank you to all who comment and review, all input is appreciated.

Taoist/Daoist immortality theories.  
-Two of the three theories on this involved similar practices to what I hinted at, the third was by a man named Ge Hong, an alchemist, who said that you needed the 'sexual arts' (the male had to refrain from ejaculation during sex) alongside alchemy to achieve longevity. The 'ding' and the 'younger the better' aspects seem to stem from Zhao Liangpi and Zhang Sanfeng, but I can't say for sure, my research on the topic has been limited.  
Please do not think I am trying to paint all Daoists as 'bad guys', it was just this one small group, in this story. I am sorry if that offended anyone, it is just a story. There are good and bad people in just about every group. 

The Ma Family  
-Renka and Kensei's names were not even remotely close to being pronounced/'phonetically spelled' correctly, apparently the author did not want to do the slightest bit of research and just pronounce them in Japanese without the slightest bit of consideration to how they should be said in one of the many Chinese languages, let alone pick one. None of which are even remotely similar. Kensei's given name would likely be Jianxing (the first character is a simplified Japanese version of the character, which isn't even found in Chinese that I can tell), and his daughter would be something like Lanhua or Lienhua. As much as I want to be accurate, if I do so in this case I will confuse the hell out of just about everyone, including myself. So, my apologies to anyone who speaks Chinese (or like me, is OCD about being accurate), if you want to blame anyone, please direct your comments to Syun Matsuena, the author of Kenichi, who did less than no research on his Chinese characters at all. His wife and two other children were never named, so, obviously, I made those up, using actual Mandarin characters (even if they are probably not real name characters, they were intended to just be funny).  
There is also no such thing as 'Chinese Kempo' either, Kempo is a purely Japanese word, it would be Wushu/Kung Fu (or Quan Fa if you prefer), the generic term for martial arts in Chinese.  
I suppose I should also mention the location of their school and many of the other things in China I have used are just my best guess, and are in no way accurate portrayals. I just picked something that worked in the story based on what I do know, like Shun Di lives in 'Northern China', and the Ma School has taught many Shao Lin, so I put them kind of central so they were located between the northern and southern temples, this is likely wrong. 

Ki/Chi/Qi  
-These are all the same thing, just in different languages, or different ways to spell it. Ki is Japanese, while Khi, Chi, Ch'i, Hei, and Qi are some of the variations from the Chinese languages, depending on which form of transcription you prefer to use. Qi is the main one in Mandarin and others, and I prefer it because most of us English speakers can't help but pronounce 'chi' with a 'ch-' sound, instead of the 'k-' sound it actually is. Just look at almost all dubbed media about it. The 'Chi/Ch'i' transcription is only used by the Wade-Giles form, and frankly, a lot of theirs are weird. But in all of those languages, they spell it with the same character. 氣 (or the 'simplified' form, 气, but that adds even more ways to say it).

A special thanks to Grizzmon, for inspiration behind one of the encounters in this chapter. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

*CHARACTERS USED*

{Here I will list all of the non-Ranma characters, used in the chapter and where they are from.}

Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the title character from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Fubuki - The future 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Kaede Tenjoji - The headmaster of Hakureiryo Academy from Ladies vs. Butlers.  
Mikan is her 'assistant' and the Head Instructor.  
Mori - A maid, who will later, like her mother, to whom she bears an uncanny resemblance, work for the Amatsuka family, in GJ-Bu.  
Sakura 'Penguin/Pengi' Nankyoku - The title character of Penguin Musume (lit. Penguin Girl). She is a total Otaku, she comes from a VERY rich family, and can gain the abilities of whatever she is cosplaying as (to some degree). In this story, her mother is Kaede's oldest half-sister (who also has one other).  
Shun Di - The drunken master and herbal doctor from the Virtua Fighter series. Some versions say he also taught Lao Chan.  
Renka Ma - From Kenichi, History's Strongest Disciple.  
Kensei Ma - Her Father.  
Jiang Ma - Her Mother. (Ma Jiang, or as we spell it, Mahjongg)  
Dingling Ma - Her younger brother. (Ma Dingling)  
Kuchi Ma - Her younger sister (Ma Kuchi) 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-


	7. Chapter 07 - The Art of Pi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and company go to Hong Kong, hoping to find an exile from the Nujie Zu, or someone else who can show them the way to the village.

Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
Act 0 Part 07

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

DISCLAIMER  
Most of the characters and other elements are owned by people who are not me, though I did make up a few here and there... but none of the main ones. The rest are owned by many talented people, and a few faceless corporations, such as Rumiko Takahashi and Sega respectively (and many others). Bla bla bla, don't sue me, it's a waste of your time, and resources, I have nothing. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

AUTHOR'S NOTES

-WARNING-  
Once again, this chapter is getting a bit more 'limey', something that will be happening more often as the kids get older. You have been warned!!  
Special thanks to my "Agent" and "Publicist" Hiryo, for proofreading, prodding, posting advice and so much more, and thank you to all of you who have commented.  
I do not have much to say here this time, so once again, I will just say, 'thank you for reading and commenting'! I hope you all enjoy.  
-I told several of you that Chapter 8 was the plan for the introduction of the Amazons, but this chapter got too detailed and ran WAY over, and I had to split it into two, again. I apologize to everyone who is excited to see what happens with Shampoo, the curses, and the rest, and I hope you feel that the ecchi wait was worth it. 

A minor note on Nabiki asking for proof. During the monster fights, they are usually a bit busy to be taking photos, not that she would believe that either and would asssume they are faked as well (even if Ranma and company are not the ones doing the faking), but asking for proof, would be tantamount to calling him a liar, and at least in Japan, would be considered incredibly rude, so that won't happen. Even if she thinks he is lying, she would not accuse him of it directly without proof of her own. Mostly, she believes that they are being gullible, more than they are lying to her intentionally. However, she won't believe it herself until she sees it with her own eyes. Fake photographs have been around as long as photography after all. 

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
/Mandarin/  
\Cantonese\  
{Author's Notes & *Translations* Feel free to skip these}

 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

GLOSSARY (from the last chapter)

Nujie Zu - The Mandarin pronunciation of the 'Amazons'. The Japanese pronunciation is Joketsuzoku. Literal translation is Female Hero Tribe.

Ding - Mandarin for 'Vessel', A group of Daoists used it to describe a female sexual partner. (I didn't make that stuff up). 

Aikyou - charm; attractiveness; amiability; winsomeness; courtesy; entertainment; amusement; fun. This is what is on the back of Ranma's Jacket.

Bake Renkangeki Suijin - 'Renka' strikes the opponent with a powerful and fast onslaught of strikes in every direction. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

CHAPTER 07  
The Art of Pi 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Hong Kong was not as picturesque a city as they had been led to believe, easily making it a low point in their travels. The odor was not pleasant, the crime rate was high, somehow it seemed even more crowded than Beijing and as tourists, they felt like they were almost in the majority. Luckily, sightseeing was not their goal, if they had not been there for a reason, they never would have stayed. 

"Kaa-chan, I hope we do not plan to come back here when we go home." 

"It certainly would not be MY first choice." 

"Even the souvenirs are all cheap, tacky, and overpriced." 

"Well, of course, they wouldn't be souvenirs otherwise." 

"Yeah, but this seems worse than most, by far, and look at that Buddha statue, it seems to be moving, let's do the same!" 

"Hai, Ranchama, I think it is following us, and giving me the evil eye!"

As they were arguing about souvenirs, and whether or not there were any worth buying, they voted 'no', they heard the sounds of someone being attacked, again. 

Ranma located the ally it was taking place in, and jumped into the midst of the battle, with Ukyo right behind him, shocking all of the participants into momentary inaction. Ranma had read the auras on the way in, and saw that they were all angry, but the gang had the most killing intent. However, after his encounter with the weresnake, he was a bit gun-shy, and did not want to make the same mistake again, so he asked, "\Girl no monster, yes?\" 

So confused by Ranma's bad grammar, the thug did not even think to lie. "\Huh? No, we are kidnapping the girl for the boss, as the intended bride!\" 

"\I am NOT gonna marry that bastard, no matter what you do! Liu's too old for me anyway!\" 

Ranma and Ukyo had heard enough, and went into their usual 'damsel in distress' procedures. Ukyo ran over to help the girl out of the line of fire, ready to back Ranma up if needed. As she grabbed the girl to get her to safety, she heard Ranma shout, "Jan Kenpo!" and heard a loud crash. Her charge, however, did not exactly take well to being rescued. 

"\I am not helpless you know. Put me down!\" 

"\Sorry, bad for Cantonese, no speaking well.\" 

"Really? I hadn't noticed. You are Japanese, ne? Can you put me down now? Your boyfriend might need help. Those guys are Koenkan! They are really tough!" 

Ukyo was relieved that the girl had stopped fighting her, and that she spoke Japanese as well, it made things easier. "So is my Ranchama, most of the time, but just in case, we should keep an eye on him. Miomo-sama and Puppy will be there to help too, so don't do anything rash. We do this sort of thing all the time. You are quite safe with us." As they crept back to check on Ranma and what was left of the thugs, Ukyo added, "Oh, and Ranchama isn't my 'boyfriend', and can date whomever."  
{*Miomo = polite form of 'mother'*} 

"Sorry." 

"Don't be, Ranchama was my 'boyfriend' at one time, but that was a long time ago. It's complicated. Were you wanting to try for the position?" 

"NO! I didn't mean THAT! I just ...oh never mind. Let's go kick some butt!" As they turned the corner, they saw a slightly bruised Ranma, as he knocked down the last of the thugs. 

"Told you." Ukyo stuck her tongue out with a wink. 

Ranma began tying up the 'gang members', "These guys were a bit tougher than the usual thugs. Thanks for the help Ryoga." 

"Of course Ranma! As a martial artist, thugs who pick on the weak deserve no mercy!" 

"Hey! Who are you calling 'weak'?!?!" The ox-horn tressed girl in the blue silk qipao with matching pants, got up in Ryoga's face. 

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" 

"So what DID ya mean?" 

Ryoga started to stammer, so Ranma tried to defuse the situation with the somewhat volatile girl they had just 'saved'. "So, you speak Japanese? That sure makes this a lot easier. Who were those guys trying to kidnap you? Do you know them?" 

"They are the Koenkan, a 'martial arts' organization that has almost total control over the city. I was trying to escape to America, where they don't have control." 

"They don't sound like real martial artists to me, they sound more like thugs, or yakuza." 

"That's pretty close to the truth, they actually ran the Tang out of town, and took over most of their operations. I swore I would take them down, with my own two hands, but I am not ready yet, I need more time to train. I probably could have beaten those low level guys, but with how many men they have under their control, they would eventually overpower me." She looked depressed.  
{*Tang = Chinese Mafia, it literally means 'hall' or 'gathering place' (we also spell it 'Tong' in English)*}

"Well, that's what we are doing, traveling around, training wherever we can find someone to teach us something new. You can come with us, but I would not really feel right leaving if they are as bad as you are implying. What do you guys think? Should we take down another 'evil dojo'?" 

"My son is so manly! I am so proud of you!" 

"You know it, Playboy! People like that, give martial arts a bad name!" 

"Ranchama, you know I would follow you to the depths of hell itself. Whatever you decide, I am with you." 

The girl thought to herself, '\They sure have a lot of confidence in him, I wonder if they are as reliable as they seem. It would be nice to not have to run away, but I did not want to have to ask for help, and that one in the yellow shirt is rude. I would rather fight than run away any day though, so I guess I should give them a chance.\' Aloud she said, "My name is, Pai Chan, and you were called, Ranchama?" 

Ranma laughed, "Only by Ucchan, over there." He pointed toward Ukyo. "My name is Ranma Saotome, and these are my friends, Ukyo and Ryoga, and my mother, Nodoka. We probably shouldn't be standing around talking about this out in the open though, their friends are sure to come looking for them, eventually. Do you have somewhere we could all talk in private?" 

She looked sheepish for a moment, blushing, "Um, not really, no. I was running away, after all." 

"Well, do you know where we could rent a nice, large room, maybe one with good food?" 

"I know a few that aren't owned by the Koenkan, at least not yet. Follow me." 

"Great! You can tell us what you know there, and after we eat, we can make a plan." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nabiki was glad she had been able to work a deal with their previously unknown 'house guests', the idea of losing her memories terrified her, and the way the underling had been eyeing that metal bat, had not been instilling her with a lot of confidence in their 'memory erasing technique'. She would keep their secret from Genma, and help them implement their 'suggestions' into the Kaji Ken curriculum. In exchange, they would let her keep her memories. Not the best deal, but she was not in a strong bargaining position. At least she could talk to Ranma about them, since he knew them, even if he did not know they were in the house. That is, once he finally got to a place where he could receive her mail again. On the other hand, they might prove useful, and these new tunnels were nice. In addition, the senior ninja promised to give her stealth lessons! She was looking forward to that. That was a type of training they could really use in their school, a good servant was discreet, after all. 

Now normally, the 'Memory Blast' technique, would have made her think that they were not very good at their jobs, but the fact that they had built all of this, and lived here for years, without her finding out about them, said something for the rest of their skills. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma and Ukyo had been critiquing the food, pointing out what they liked about it, but not being overly impressed with the meal overall, but it was filling, and not poisoned, so, it could have been worse. Ryoga emphasized this point, by reminiscing about the days before they had 'adopted' him, when he would be reduced to eating pictures of food out of magazines. 

"You really ought to let us teach you to cook more than instant noodles, Lap Dog. It isn't that hard." 

Ryoga grumbled a definite 'maybe'. Knowing better than to mention how he did not agree that cooking was a manly thing to do. He did not want to relive that experience, nor hear about the male chefs of the world, and who knows how Pai would take it... She already did not seem to like him, and he did not want to make it worse. He was a bit jealous that all of the girls seemed to gravitate toward his friend. The best he usually got was indifference, the Ma girls, practically ignored him completely. It was not as if he wanted hoards of girls to throw themselves at his feet, but everyone wants some positive attention occasionally. Although, he had to admit, the fact that he was usually being led around by Nodoka, wearing his 'leash' was probably NOT helping his 'image'. Nodoka had told him that she would get him a similar present for his birthday, as she had gotten Ranma, but that he would be better off waiting until they were in a nicer town. He was not quite sure what that meant, other than he did not get much of a present for his birthday last week. Ryoga continued to grumble to himself about relative luck, while the others began talking about the situation, completely missing most of what was said. 

"Koenkan started as a martial arts school, teaching the art of Koen-ken, the \Tiger Swallow Fist\\. It is a style that combines the strength of the Tiger style, and the speed of the Swallow style. It is fast, powerful, and gets straight to the point. It is a very strong wushu. Luckily, there are few real masters of the style right now. In addition, many of them that did exist had left for other countries to start their own branches. It was bad enough when that bastard of a founder was in charge, but now, no longer takes an active role, and it has just gone downhill ever since. The acting head of Koenkan, Liu Kowloon, is the one trying to marry me." She paused, her anger boiling to the surface, as she fought to keep it under control. 

"Yeah, why exactly is that, no offence, I mean, you are quite cute and all, but you don't look any older than us. Aren't you too young to get married?" 

Her anger faded as the complement caused her to blush. "Well, yeah, I just turned fourteen, they were planning to keep me locked-up until I turned sixteen, and could legally be married, 'with parental consent'." 

"How could your parents 'consent' to such a thing?!?!?" Ranma was outraged! Little did he realize how close he had come to being able to relate to that problem. 

Her anger returning, Pai replied, "My mother is dead, worked to death, trying to support us, while my bastard of a father was off 'perfecting the art'!" 

The sympathy was clear on all of their faces, as each one of them could relate to certain aspects of her sad story. Nodoka put her arm around the girl, trying to offer what comfort she could. "I swore, I would make that bastard suffer for abandoning my mother to die like that! Oh yes, father will pay!" 

"You aren't planning to...?" 

"Oh, no, I don't want to kill the bastard! I just want to beat the Koen-ken, with my own Ensei-ken, the \Lost Track Fist\\. Well, and not be forced to be a prisoner, and not have to marry some jerk, who is way older than me, let alone one I don't even like!" 

"Yeah, you never explained what the connection was there, how did they get parental consent?" 

"Oh, didn't I tell you? My father is the founder of Koenkan." 

Our heroes picked themselves up off the floor from where they had fallen, as Pai continued. "Maybe if father learns that Koen-ken is not the strongest kung-fu, this abuse can stop!"

"Well, that's an easy one, because there is only one 'Strongest Martial Art' out there, and it is Anything-Goes!" 

Pai looked at the boy with incredulity, he did seem pretty strong, but few could stand against her father, as she had seen, repeatedly. "Perhaps you would like to test that theory." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Pai was disappointed, she had known that she needed more training, but to be that outclassed, really bothered her, especially when it came to aerial combat, a specialty of her style. As if only being able to land a couple of blows wasn't bad enough, the boy had been holding back so much that he had not even had to hit her once! He only used restraining moves, and before it was over, he had her bound-up so tightly, she could not move even a millimeter. It was humiliating. "Why did you hold back so much, I really wanted to see what you can do." 

"To be honest, I do not like hurting pretty girls ...unless, of course, they enjoy it. Do you?" 

"Well, not particularly..."

Ukyo was a bit jealous at that point, not because he called Pai 'pretty', she was, but because he didn't hold back with her much at all. She was not exactly sure how to take that. "But, Ranchama, you hit me, am I not pretty?" 

"Ucchan, you are indeed, very pretty, cute as a button and sweet as pie, but if I hold back too much with you, you would clean my clock! Besides, you always seemed to enjoy it a bit..." He grinned evilly at her, and she blushed in response. 

Pai was torn between blushing at being called 'sweet', and being annoyed at the assumed familiarity. This time, annoyance won out. "How do you know how 'sweet' I am?" 

"Well, you probably are, you are willing to stand up to injustice, maybe we will find out for sure one day but, I didn't actually mean you, I meant the dessert pie, cherry perhaps? Let's get a pie, anyone else want pie? I wanna eat pie..." Embarrassed at the misunderstanding, he stammered along until Pai slapped him for the way his babbling came out. 

"I didn't mean it like that! I just said I didn't mean you! ...unless you WANTED me to mean it like that... no? Okay then. I am sorry, I just like baked goods. Ucchan and I have studied desserts from around the world, and pie is one of our favorites, especially cherry. Although, I am sure if you hang around us long enough, you will become a favorite too." Pai slapped him again, but not near as hard this time. "...or not, whatever you want." 

Ryoga grinned at all of this, enjoying watching his friend twist in the wind. "You really stuck your foot in your mouth this time, Playboy!" Ryoga could not hold it in any longer and started laughing. 

"Hey Puppy, at least I have HAD girlfriends. On the other hand, I really DID stick my foot in my mouth. Sorry Pai, that all came out wrong, but seriously, would you like some ...dessert?" 

Pai had raised her hand as if to strike, just waiting for him to say 'her name' like that again. She was a bit sensitive to certain references after being engaged against her will and more recently, being tied up in a slightly kinky way. For not the first time in her life, she was quite glad to be wearing pants under her qipao. 

Ukyo tensed at the way Pai started to react, not wanting to see Ranma struck again, but relaxed as Pai dropped her hand and they all started laughing at Ranma's 'joke'. She was relieved that she did not have to interfere, she was starting to like Pai, but she would not stand for that type of abuse to her Ranchama. She was going to have to take steps to ensure this type of thing did not persist. Ranma needed girls he could count on, not ones who would abuse him because they did not know how to deal with their own emotions. After all, 'Nodoka's Rule number thirty-nine: Abuse is not to be tolerated, from anyone'. While rule number seventeen said, 'forget injuries, never forget kindnesses', it did not say anything about not trying to prevent those injuries in the first place! 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Akane, who was now wearing two 'Maid Guy Badges', was walking with Maid Guy to replace what had been damaged in Akane's latest attempt at 'getting creative' in the kitchen. 

"Kukuku. Goshujin, you should not rush when cooking. Cooking is to be done with love, and you cannot rush love." 

"I know, but I just get so excited!" 

"As an old philosopher once said, 'the faster you work, the longer it takes you to get done'." 

"Oh, who said that?" 

Suddenly, they were interrupted by what sounded like the wail of a banshee. Looking toward the noise, they saw what appeared to be a young girl, about Akane's age, hopping from roof to roof, trying to escape from what appeared to be three monsters, fish-people, or something, they could not tell what, exactly. 

"Oh, that poor girl, we have to help her!" 

"If that is goshujin's command." Maid Guy's 'skirt' began to spin, letting him take off into the air. He flew over to intercept the three deformed creatures. Interposing himself between them and the fleeing figure, and said, "Maid Guy: Freeze Voice!" Visible sound waves emanated from his mouth, enveloping the three monstrous figures. All three of whom instantly stopped moving on their own. Unfortunately, for them, they were in mid-leap, when they were hit by Kogarashi's hypnotic attack, and while they were unable to move on their own, momentum and gravity continued to have an effect. They landed, very painfully, in a broken heap, after they had slid down the wall that they had just crashed into. 

Akane had continued after the figure clad in a medium-red shinobi dogi, with a long, black ponytail, shouting, "Wait! It's Okay! You're Safe!" 

After a few moments, said figure, noticed that the pursuers were no longer pursuing, and slowly came to a halt, and leapt to the ground. Maid Guy caught up with them within seconds, saying, "Just as you ordered goshujin, they have been stopped." 

"What WERE those things?" 

The shy acting 'kunoichi' responded using very feminine language and tones, "Oh my no, they were my step-mother, and step-sisters." 

"What? Should we not have stopped them? I am sorry!" 

"Oh, no, thank you for that." the 'kunoichi' bowed deeply in gratitude. "They really are quite troublesome." 

"What happened to them? Are they possessed, or cursed or something?" 

"Cursed by bad genetics perhaps, and a bad temperament to boot. I suppose I should go and tend to them. We would not want their corpses to stink up the place." 

"Kukuku, they are not dead, but they will not be able to move for a total of one thousand, eight hundred seconds. The person who hears Maid Guy: Freeze Voice can see, hear, and even move their lips, but they cannot move their fingers, their eyes, nor even blink! Although, judging by how they landed, if they are normal humans, and not monsters, they will probably need medical attention." 

"Drat! Oh well, at least I do not have to avenge their deaths now. ...assuming I could figure out who could have done such a dreadful thing!" The 'kunoichi' was on one knee, arm extended, in a very dramatic pose. Returning to a standing position, "They are monsters, but not the supernatural kind. You know, I really should go bury them, it would probably be for the best." 

"Why do you stay with them?" 

"Well, I do not really have anywhere else to go. My mother died when I was young. After some time, my father remarried, and died soon after that. All I have in this world, are my evil step-mother and evil step-sisters!!!" 

"If they aren't possessed or cursed or anything, then why were they chasing you?" 

"Oh my, it was because I made more tips than they did at our club today. The fact that I was not even working, but rather just cleaning up, might have played a factor..." The 'kunoichi' pulled out a microphone, and began to speak more melodramatically. "Could it be? Could it be that they are jealous? Yes, that must be it! They are jealous of my beauty!" 

"Do you need a place to stay? We will help you stay safe. My sisters run a very nice homeless-shelter, and I am sure they would let you stay, or I can talk to my dad, he might let you stay in our dojo. Do you want some ice cream? It will make you feel better." Akane smiled. "My name is Akane Tendo, of the Saotome-Tendo Training Hall. Do you wanna be friends?" 

The 'kunoichi' accepted Akane's handshake, and replied, "My name is Konatsu, and I think that I would like that. Thank you very much, Akane-sama. You and your, um, maid, are too kind."

"This is me, Maid Guy, at your service." 

"Don't worry about this guy, Kogarashi-san is weird, but means well, most of the time!" She gave him a dirty look for a moment, and then went back to talking with Konatsu. Konatsu gave Maid Guy a look Akane did not quite catch, admiration perhaps, but she figured she had misread the look, and ignored it. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Later that evening, Ukyo and Pai had been sneaking along the main Koenkan building, looking for a stealthy way in. Ukyo was not thrilled about being away from Ranma for that long, but when Ranma had to admit that her stealth skills even surpassed his own, she was beside herself, beaming with pride, literally, as she had used a doppelganger technique. In addition, Ukyo was ecstatic to have been given such an important mission, two of them in fact. The first was to gather any intelligence she was able to find, but had to bring Pai along because Ukyo did not speak the language, nor know her way around. The second was to make extra sure to keep Pai safe, while the girl was very stealthy when compared to the lumbering Ryoga she was no ninja... 

They had chatted a bit about all sorts of things on the way over, but grew silent as they neared their location. For the moment they found themselves hiding in a tree across the street, watching, waiting for the right time to enter the building. 

They continued their conversation as they waited, so quietly that they could barely hear one another, never mind anyone outside of the tree. "So, what is the deal with Ryoga, and why do you guys use the nicknames, 'Puppy' and 'Lap Dog'?" 

"Well, you see, Ryoga has this problem, several in fact. The worst one is that guy's sense of direction is worse than abysmal, I mean think of the worst person you know with directions, and multiply it by a thousand and you might start to get close to an idea of how bad it is, and then picture that the whole family has this curse. We first found Ryoga more than seven-hundred and fifty kilometers from home, looking for school. So you see, at this point, Puppy had not seen its own mother in months, and had not seen Hibiki-san in years. So when we started to help, and miomo-sama began to act 'motherly', Ryoga started to follow us around like a lost puppy, and the name just stuck. Then when we got home one day, and saw the child's leash, nothing could erase the nickname." 

Pai had trouble containing her laughter, and had to hold her hands over her mouth to avoid making a loud noise. After calming down, Pai then asked the next question on her list. "Ranma is then called 'Playboy', is that accurate?" 

"Well, my Ranchama is becoming quite a man, but while you could count Renka, I suppose, and there are a few girls back home in Japan, who might be interested in the job, officially speaking, I have been the only real 'girlfriend', and that was when we were six. As nice as that time was, I am much happier the ways things are now." 

"...and 'how are things now'?" 

"Hold that thought, do you see that open window on the fourth floor?" Pai nodded. "That looks like an office, and the last person just left the room, I think we can get in there, can you make the jump from here, or will you need a hand?" 

"Jump? From here?? Are you crazy???" 

"I will take that as the latter, hold on tight, and don't make a sound." Ukyo scooped Pai into her arms, and leapt from their position in the tree, to the ledge on the building across the street, without making a sound. Pai was a bit less discreet, not expecting such a thing was even possible, let alone carrying someone. She could leap a story or so, but that was pushing it. Luckily, her 'eep' went unnoticed by the residents, as far as they could tell anyway, and they climbed into the open window, and began to snoop around. 

They found many things that might be useful, some more helpful than others. Unfortunately for Ukyo, Pai was needed to figure out exactly what each thing was, and if it was useful. Pai's curiosity got the better of her though, and she tried to continue their earlier conversation. 

"But, back to what we were talking about. You call Ranma 'yours' but you say you are not a 'girlfriend', why do you say that? What does that mean?" 

"I say that because Ranchama is my world, my everything. Ranchama does not belong to me, if anything it is the other way round. I am, after all, proud to call myself, 'Ranchama's concubine', it is the best 'position' anyone could ask for." 

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

Pai's scream brought with it the sounds of many heavy feet, getting louder. Ukyo quickly returned the ledger she was examining, threw one hand over Pai's mouth, and the other grabbed her by the waist, as she leapt back out of the window, and began roof-hopping away, almost faster than Pai could react to what was happening. 

Pai did not like being 'manhandled' in such a way, but it only took her a moment to realize that Ukyo was doing what she had to do to keep them safe. 

As soon as they had gotten far enough away that Ukyo was sure they were not being followed, she set Pai back down, and reacted rather harshly, something Ranma would not have believed his friend capable, even if he had seen it with his own eyes. "What the hell, Pai? That was a stealth mission, incase you've forgotten! You could have gotten us captured, or killed! And now they are going to be on guard for a while, and that we were not able to put everything back as it was, just makes it worse!" 

Pai looked appropriately sheepish over her actions, "I am sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to, but it's just what you said, you are what?" 

"I am Ranchama's concubine! Is that so hard to grasp? Didn't most great men in history have them? Many women did too. You couldn't ask for a better deal in life. I am being raised and supported by a rich loving family ...which they would have done anyway. I am treated like a queen. I can do anything I want to do. On top of all of that, I get to keep my family name. As the last member of my family line, that is important to me. If I have children, at least one of them will be a Kuonji, and carry on my family's art. 

"My father requested that I become Ranchama's bride, but I turned that 'job' down, a wife is chosen out of duty, and has many responsibilities, whereas as the head concubine, my only requirement is to love, and be loved by, the man of my dreams... What part of that sounds like a bad deal?" 

"Well, when you put it that way, but ...wait-a-minute, did you say 'head concubine'?" 

"Well, of course! A gentleman (or lady) should have as many concubines as they can 'take care of', in more ways than one, and my Ranma-sama can make you climax with a touch of a finger, even getting your hair brushed is an orgasmic experience! You have no idea. Ranma-sama is so skilled, that I doubt any woman could handle it alone!" 

"Are you sure it's not just you?" 

"Oh no! I have seen many girls fall victim to the skill of those fingers. Even miomo-sama fell victim to it, when the skill was first developed, before we knew what it was doing." 

"Ewww!" 

"Yeah, that's what we said when we figured it out. I feel for both of them, especially miomo-sama, who cannot enjoy it, it's just so sad. Miomo-sama wouldn't explain what happened, just said never to do it again, but to become a man, that technique needed to be mastered, so I became the 'test dummy'. I can't recommend it enough, really, even a scalp massage would change your life. ...it's way better than anything I can do to myself, that's for sure. See for yourself. Look at the faces these girls made in these pictures I took." Ukyo held out a small handful of pictures, showing women and girls, from Renka to Kyoshi, all with looks of extreme ecstasy, unable to resist the pleasure they were feeling. "This is just from a massage, and Ranma-sama just keeps getting better all the time." 

Shocked at the fact that the girl even had pictures, let alone what was in those pictures, some of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen in her life, making faces, she had never seen on anyone before. One of them had to be at least as old as Nodoka. "How long have you two been ...intimate? And, were you the only one Ranma has been with? Or have all of these girls done it too?" 

"Well, that depends on what you mean by the word 'intimate'. We have been very close friends ever since we were children, long before they unofficially adopted me, and Ranchama has been making me feel wonderful for years, but did not 'turn me into a woman' until my last birthday. Outside of Hong Kong, that is the age of consent here in China. If we had been back home, miomo-sama would probably have had us do it a year sooner, since that is the legal age there. But we haven't really done it that many times, we both felt like we were too young yet and wanted to wait, it was more of a cumming of age, ceremonial thing, like red beans and rice. I have been the only one so far, unless you count the 'instructor' Miomo-sama sent us to, before I was old enough to join in. Ranma-sama needed to learn from the best, after all. 

"However, I am the one who judges who is worthy of the master's touch, and I was given only two tasks tonight, and now I have to go back and, for the first time, say I have failed at the lesser of the two tasks! Since any helpful information, other than floor plans, that we collected is most likely useless now, since they were alerted to our presence by SOMEONE I won't mention." 

"I am really sorry, I am, I was just so shocked. You talk about that, like it is normal, but really, it's not. Most women I know would not want to share their man, and most men I have known are rather possessive of their woman. Jealousy is a very common trait out in the real world. You are more accepting than I am. I don't think I would be willing to share my man with another woman, no matter who it was. I can't imagine..." 

"What, you never learned to share? Jealousy is one of the worst emotions our species has, it's something we should be ashamed of, not proud! Jealousy and greed are 'vices', not 'virtues'. If giving up on jealousy is the 'price' I paid for the happiness I have in my life, then it was a very small price to pay indeed, one I would gladly pay a hundred times over. I have been saved by Ranchama more times than I can keep track of, I owe them my life and happiness many times over. That is why I have sworn my oath of loyalty, and why I will follow, and take care of Ranma-sama's every need. Until the day I die, I will do everything in my power to get between anyone or anything that tries to do harm to my Ranchama. Kami-sama saw fit to drop them into my life when I needed them most, and I will do ANYTHING to keep them safe, do you get me, girl?" 

"What? Are you trying to say I am not good enough for your 'Ranma-sama'? Is that it? Because of one simple mistake? Who said I even wanted that? I wasn't trying to come between you." 

"I say you want that. I saw that look in your eyes. It is a look I have seen in many eyes, especially those I see in the mirror. For that matter, I am willing to overlook what happened tonight, because only we were in danger, and not even mention why we failed in our task, though, careless mistakes as a martial artist cost people their lives, but hey, we all make mistakes, ne? But let me ask you this, What have you done so far, that makes you feel that you are worthy of Ranma-sama's attention? I will grant you that you are very pretty, but there are a lot of girls out there that are just as pretty, if not prettier. Why should I allow my precious family to continue to put themselves into harm's way for you? You who would strike that beautiful face simply because your name happens to sound similar to our favorite dessert? Give me one good reason not to tie you up, hand deliver you back to these Koenkan guys, and tell my family that 'the problem was solved, the guy was easier to handle than we thought'." 

"You wouldn't!?!?!" Pai was slowly trying to back away, looking panicked. 

"Try me! I know how outclassed you were in the spar, and I am almost as good, it would be a simple matter, and I would still succeed at my second task. Since you would be 'safe' in the hands of your 'future husband'." 

"What exactly was your second task anyway? I only knew about sneaking in there, what are you not telling me?" 

"Isn't it obvious? The same as it was when we first met, Ranma-sama ordered me to keep you safe, and by the Kami, THAT is what I will do! Now as I was saying, give me one good reason not to change the definition of 'safe'. That is all I am asking for, one reason, and we can go back to happy land. Hell, I might even help you, if I like your reason." 

"So let me get this straight, this is mostly about the fact that I slapped him, because of my misunderstanding? Is that the real issue you have with me?" 

Ukyo nodded. "You got it, sister. Although, obviously, if we train together, I won't have a problem with you trying to land a blow, as long as it doesn't go overboard. But I will NOT stand by and let anyone harm that man for no good reason! Even if our healing techniques work really well. Ranma-sama will not be abused nor taken advantage of if I can prevent it!" 

"Look, I am really sorry about that, I wasn't thinking, I have a bit of a temper, I know. I react without thinking, it's part of my style. It's based on speed, and quick reaction time. Well, that and I have always been kind of ...high strung. It's a flaw, in myself and in my training. I am trying to work on it, but it's just that most of the men I have known were jerks, and well, that didn't help. I am just so used to most men, starting with my father on up, treating me badly because I was a girl, or because I was young, or whatever, I just expect the worst. I really didn't mean to. Please, can't we start over?" 

"Sure, Sugar. I guarantee that Ranma-sama is not like that. You could not ask for a kinder, more gentle man. Sometimes, too kind for his own good, that's why he needs people to look out for him." Ukyo wrapped her arm around Pai's shoulders, with a big smile on her face and in her eyes, and a sweet tone in her voice. "So, let's be friends." She scooped her legs up in her other arm, and started hopping from roof to roof, on the way back toward their hotel. Her voice got even sweeter, as she continued, "I will even help you train, we will be sure to break that bad habit. Because if I find out it happened again, I will accidentally break one of your fingers." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Pai was a bit unnerved as they returned. Even though the 'scary Ukyo' was gone, and the 'friendly Ukyo' was back, chitchatting all the way back to their room. Studying English in her preparations to leave for the United States, she had heard about their 'scared straight' program, but she did not think it was supposed to work like this! What she said was true, she did want to change, and if what Ukyo had said about Ranma was true, he might be good therapy for her. Worst-case scenario, if she really needed to hit someone, she could always hit Ryoga, the scary girl didn't seem to mind that too much. Although, that made Pai feel bad, considering what the lost boy had been through in his life. While she was lost in thought, concern written on her face, Ranma began to inquire how their mission went. 

"So, how did it go? Learn anything useful? I hope you girls had fun, and got along without me." Ranma grinned at his friend. 

"Of course, Ranma-sama, we got along swimmingly. Pai is a wonderful girl. Make sure you treat her well. That girl really needs your care and understanding." Ukyo instantly lost her previous cheer, and was down on her knees almost instantly, begging for forgiveness. "I am so very sorry Ranma-sama, we did get a bit of information, but we were noticed, so it is likely that anything we learned about scheduling will no longer hold true. We did get a good look at the area, and found what looked like their boss' office. We also learned some disturbing information on one 'Project D'. If at all possible, we really should put a stop to that. We did not have time to learn much about it, but from what we did learn, the implications are ...unpleasant. Brainwashing, copying people's skills, implanting memories, some evil stuff out of science fiction nightmares." 

"That IS bad. You are right. We need to see if we can find a way to stop that. More importantly, are you two okay? You didn't get hurt during that did you?" 

"No, Ranma-sama, as you ordered, keeping Pai safe was the top priority! On the other hand, I do have one more thing to add Ranchama. I got four points while we were out!" 

Ranma pulled Ukyo to her feet, and took her into his arms, giving her a hug. "You know keeping yourself safe, is just as important to me, I figured that went without saying. Even if you are trying to rack up points while I am not playing'..." He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I kept the bath warm for you, so why don't you two go get cleaned up. I brewed the ki tea we got from master Shun and filled our gourds, and set up a few other tricks for us, but in light of what happened it might be best for us to lay low for a while. Ofukuro-chan and Puppy went out to call her contacts, and pick up a few supplies, so save them some hot water." 

Ranma started to let go, but Ukyo leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Would you please brush and fix our hair when we get out? It would help us relax after the stressful night." A bit louder she added, "You know, you could come and wash my back too, I know I would find that especially relaxing. How about you, Pai? Would you like this big strong man to wash your delicate back? Ranchama is really good at it, I am sure you would enjoy it." She giggled as Pai stiffened up. 

"You guys bathe together?!?" 

"Ever since we were kids. Mixed bathing was pretty common around much of Asia, Japan, Korea, Cambodia, and so on. It's starting to fade out now, due to western influence, but we are an old-fashioned family. If you are against it, it's okay. I have had my bath already, so you two can wash each other's backs. I understand. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

Not wanting cause any more problems with Ukyo, especially since the girl had kept the reason for their failure to herself, but still not wanting to spend that much time alone with her, not after the evening they had. She had been so scared for a moment there, that she had almost lost control of her bladder. She certainly did not want to do anything that might set her off again. Therefore, as weird as it seemed to her, the prospect of bathing with Ranma in the room seemed better than without. However, she wanted to try one last attempt at getting out of it, and maybe score some points with Ukyo for helping her get some alone time with Ranma. "It's not so much that I am against it, per say, it's just odd to me. Why don't you two go first, and I will wait until..." 

Ukyo cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling toward the bathroom. "Oh no you don't, Sugar. You are not getting out of this that easily! You too Ranma-sama, we need you."

"...wait... I'm not ready! I am not mentally prepared for this...!"

"Ranma-sama will just be washing your back, it's no big deal! Trust me, you'll love it. It will be well worth any embarrassment you might feel." 

"How many times do I have to tell you Ucchan? You just like being embarrassed. Not everyone is like that. If she doesn't want to, it's fine." 

"No, it's okay, I don't really mind, exactly. I would actually kind of prefer if you were there. It will make me feel 'safer' ...you know, incase someone attacks us, or something." She quickly amended, not wanting to let on that it was Ukyo she was more afraid of than anything. Pai knew that if Ukyo wanted to try something, there would not be anything she could do to stop it. Much more training would be needed. 

Ukyo, knowing the rest of the story, was able to deduce Pai's reasoning, and gave a sly smile. She was quite happy with the way her plan was working out, even if it meant she had to be the 'bad guy' momentarily. It was for the girl's own good after all. Pai had had a hard life, and she deserved some happiness. Not to mention, she felt Ranma needed more pretty girls following him around, it was hard to take any satisfaction in being the 'head concubine', if you were the only one after all, besides, she was tired of being the only girl in their group. Nodoka was great, but it was not the same as having another girl around the same age with them. Getting Renka to follow seemed to have failed, but maybe better luck will be had with Pai... 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The bath went much better than Pai had hoped, the last time she had bathed with anyone else, was with her mom, and that was long before she had died. Oh sure, she was extremely embarrassed at first, but Ranma had been a perfect gentleman (and specimen), never leering, and almost always looked her in the eye, as far as she could tell anyway, not that she could say the same thing. She assumed that her theory was true, that Ukyo would not do anything mean as long as Ranma were present. In fact, the self-proclaimed 'concubine' had been incredibly nice and helpful, as if none of the day's events had occurred and they had been friends for a long time. It was all very strange to Pai, she was not sure what to think. 

However, when Ranma started to wash her back, she had lost all interest in thinking or anything else. Pai had never felt anything like it before, it was as if little sparks of electricity were entering her body as his fingers scrubbed her back, which, being wet, would not have been good, if accurate, so it had to have been something else. Pai tried to resist the feelings at first, by reciting, '\Three point one four, three point one four, three point one four...\' but her resistance did not last long, partially because, ironically, Pai didn't know 'pi' very well. She could not even remember getting into the tub. They must have helped. When Ranma started to wash her hair, she lost what had remained of her awareness of the surroundings. She could have been anywhere and did not care. The sensations of the fingers scrubbing and caressing her scalp traveled down her spine and to the rest of her body. She did not notice her toes curling, nor her body convulsing as she had her very first orgasm, let alone one from a scalp massage. She failed to notice the other teens help her out of the tub, and over to a stool, where they began to dry her off. Nor did she notice Ranma drying and brushing her hair, nor Ukyo cleaning her up after her second climax squirted across the room. She did not notice Nodoka's camera peeking into the room, recording all of this to 'embarrass Ranma with' later, nor the other teens dressing her and carrying her to a bed. She did not even hear Ranma say to Ukyo, "The ki treatment went well, I am surprised how well. When Pai wakes up, we will need to explain it. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, due to lack of control." 

Having never felt so relaxed, Pai slept like a baby, which was not to say she woke up every couple of hours, but rather, did not wake until hearing Ranma's voice, and feeling his hand lightly touching her shoulder. "Konichiwa, sleepy-head. You slept through breakfast, so I figured you would be starving. I brought you 'lunch in bed'. I hope you like it. I made it myself. You will need your energy, so eat up." 

Pai's eyes fluttered open, and looked right into Ranma's steel-blue eyes, filled with concern. "Jousahn Ranma." The look of slight confusion on the boy's face, quickly brought her out of her stupor, and helped her to realize she was speaking her native Cantonese. "Sorry Ranma, I thought I was still dreaming, I never could have expected something like this," she said indicating the food, "to really happen. Ukyo was right, you really are a kind man."  
{*Jousahn = 'Good Morning' in Cantonese*} 

"We need to talk, Pai. Go ahead and eat, and especially drink the tea, it will help you feel much better. I need to explain to you something I did last night." 

The mention of the prior evening brought with it, her incomplete memories of what they had done, and she instantly got embarrassed, the blush lighting up the room, in more ways than one. Ranma was momentarily distracted by how cute she looked when blushing like that. "What exactly DID happen last night?" Mentally she added, 'and why can't I remember much of it?' "I can't remember much after you started washing my back and hair." 

"Well, that happens sometimes," It was Ranma's turn to look embarrassed, "it does get a bit easier to 'stay aware', the more you get used to it, or so Ucchan tells me." 

"Are you saying you are going to do that to me again?" Pai was not sure how she felt about that, she had never felt so good before, and it kind of scared her. Her life had been so focused on revenge, that she was not sure how to deal with it. Since her mother died, the only time she had been able to put her anger and mistrust aside was when she danced. Dancing was her only joy in life, and even that was more of a neutral state, rather than actual joy. Nonetheless, she enjoyed dancing. It let her tune out all of her problems, unlike the art, which helped to focus them. The prior evening had blown all of that out of the water, making her realize how sad her life had really been. 

"If you want, I am used to it, ofukuro used to have me practice on both of them, but one day told me I had gotten too good at it, and had to stop. So now, I only get to practice on Ucchan most of the time. It was nice to have someone else to practice on, and your hair is beautiful, you must take good care of it." 

"You really think so? I do use a special herbal shampoo that I got from one of my father's teachers. Did I hear you right? That you said you trained under a Shun? Was that Shun Di, the herbal doctor?" 

"Hai! So you know Shifu? I learned a lot, shifu Shun was one of the best teachers I have had. The training was hard, but worth it!" Ranma always got excited when talking about training, this was no exception. 

"That's great! We haven't seen each other in a long time, but I used to love when we would go visit. Such a wise and kind old man." 

"Isn't that the truth? I learned far more than the art while we stayed there. Truly a wise man indeed." 

"Look Ranma, last night felt really good, I mean REALLY good, but I am not sure how I feel about it. I am not used to being naked around others, I normally bathe alone, and I am kind of shy." Pai's voice got quiet as she finished, "But if I am going to bathe with anyone else, I want you to be there to protect me." 

"Pai, if you ever need help with anything, I will always be willing to do what I can, but why would you need 'protection' in the bath?" 

"Oh, no reason, just call me paranoid." Pai laughed uncomfortably. "It's just that you are the first person I have felt I could really trust." Pai tended to trust her instincts, they tended to be pretty accurate, most of the time. 

Ranma's face darkened at that, "Well, what I have to tell you might change your mind." 

Pai looked concerned at that, her mind quickly tried to fill in the blanks in her memories of the night before. 

"I did something to you last night, which apparently you haven't noticed yet. Something that I probably shouldn't have done without your permission. Ucchan was persistent, and you really DID seem to need it, but that does not change the fact that I took liberties with you that I should not have done, and we need to talk about it. I deserve one hundred percent of the blame, it was completely my fault!" 

Pai was in a panic. 'That Bitch! I was not ready for that, at the very least, I wanted to remember it! It's NOT FAIR!' She DID want to hit the handsome boy. It was only that promise and fear of fingers being broken that kept the instinctive reaction in check. "You didn't!?!?! You mean you RAPED ME?!?!?" As it was, she had almost knocked over her half empty tray of delicious food in the process anyway. Luckily, Ranma was quick to react, and kept it from spilling a drop. 

"HELL NO! I would NEVER! No, no, no. I would hurt anyone who even tried to do that!!! Just ask Ucchan what happened to the last guys who tried that! Those guys will never rape anyone again! A real man would never have sex with someone who is not a willing participant! Wait, wait..." Ranma took a moment for them both to calm down. Ranma's reaction was certainly not what Pai had expected, the hurt and anger in those eyes scared her, but, strangely, at the same time, put her mind a bit more at ease before Ranma continued. "I do owe you an explanation, and an apology, let me explain fully first, then you can hit me, or whatever, if you want. I did do something bad, but not THAT bad. Let me ask you this first, how much do you know about ki use?" 

"Not a lot I guess, mostly from movies." 

"Okay, I guess I need to start at the beginning, do you want the long or short version?" 

"Um, short I guess, if I need more, I will ask you to explain, is that okay?" 

"Sure, no problem." Ranma smiled, as warmly as possible, after being accused of rape. "Ki, qi, or chi, as you guys say here, is life energy, mana, your battle aura, and more. Every living thing has it, even the planet (or so I was taught). True martial artists train to use it, and can employ it to do amazing things. The way you are able to jump almost a story in the air and land safely, being able to sense an attack without seeing it, being able to heal faster than most people, all ki use. You have it and use it every day, whether you realize it or not. I started training in its specific use when I was four years old. Kiyoshi-sensei is a ki master. Just don't make jokes about my mom being the gate-keeper." 

"What?" 

"Um, never mind. Kyoshi-sensei taught us some amazing things, some things that many people would consider 'magical'. Like this." Ranma held out a hand, and created a ball of golden ki, that looked as if it were 'flaming'. 

Pai was amazed. It was even more amazing than in the movies. "Isn't that hot?" 

"Nope. Here, touch it." Ranma held out that hand and Pai passed her hand through the 'flames'. "It can be hot, but I am not using 'angry ki'. If I use different emotions to 'power' it, I can make it cold to the touch, or even warm and comforting."

"Wow... and you are saying that I can learn how to do that?" 

"Oh sure. It would take some time, but I can teach you if you want. You would have to put up with us for a while though." Ranma started to regain his humor, and grinned at the cute girl who was listening eagerly to every word. Concentrating, the ball formed into the shape of a pink card, which Ranma tossed into Pai. The girl jumped at first, but was almost instantly filled with feelings of comfort and joy. Pai relaxed, feeling more content than anytime the girl could ever remember in her life. 

"As cool as that is, what does it have to do with what you were talking about, and why am I supposed to get mad? You are not trying to force me to love you are you?" 

"NO! I would NEVER! That is SO wrong! I only want you to be happy, to succeed. You deserve all of the joy and happiness you can find in life. It's none of my business who you love! Now, as I was saying. You have and use ki every day, even if you were not aware of it. You use it to make yourself stronger, tougher, faster, and more. We all have a bit of subconscious control over it. Each of us can only hold so much, and it takes a while to 'recharge' when used. We can also channel it from our surroundings, but that is harder, slower, and you need to be careful not to take too much, too quickly, or you can kill the things that are 'loaning' you their life force. The point is, that the more you use it, and the better control you have over it, the more you can 'hold' and the faster it will regenerate. I learned a technique, a long time ago, that can slowly boost a person's ki abilities." 

"And THAT was what you did to me? THAT is what this is all about?" 

"Well, yes, yes it is. But there was also a slight problem." Ranma got rather embarrassed, his hands behind his back, as he shuffled his feet a bit. 

Pai was feeling a bit worried at that. "So, what was this 'problem'?" 

"Well, it can be dangerous, and you see, um, you were in such a 'receptive state' that, um, well, it was far more effective that I had intended. I need to train you carefully for a while, and you MUST take it easy, if you are not careful you can seriously damage your ki system, and maybe never fight again, or even die, worst case scenario. So, I am begging you, even if you cannot forgive me, please let me train you for a few days, at least, so you can get used to what you can do now. I just want to make sure you do not hurt yourself or anyone else accidentally." Ranma was on his knees, hands pressed together, and his head was bowed. "I am really sorry Pai, I went too far. I have no excuse for what I have done, and I swear I will make it up to you, anyway I can!" 

"Ranma, between what I have seen of you guys capable of, and what you have told, and shown me this, um, morning? You have impressed upon me the need for this training, and you were only trying to help me. I don't know why, but when I am near you, I just feel like I can trust you. It's the strangest thing, most people give me the opposite feeling, if anything." 

Ranma stood up, clasped Pai's hand in both of his, and said, "Thank you, I promise you will not regret it, if you stick through the training. It won't be easy at first, but I swear to you, that it is worth it. To answer your question, you may not be able to see them yet, but we will work on that, but you can feel mine, and other's auras when you are near them, as I said, you are using it, even if you are not aware of it." 

Pai blushed a bit when Ranma took her hand, enjoying the touch and the 'electricity' she felt with that contact. "So, you mean to tell me, that you can 'see' auras?" 

"Certainly, I have gotten into the habit of 'reading' almost everyone I meet, it keeps me from repeating a mistake I make a while back. Point is, I read yours when we met, it is how we knew we could trust you, why we are helping you, and why we are letting you stay with us. I wouldn't do this for just anyone, no matter how cute they are." 

"So, I have to ask then, you think I am cute? Er, I mean, what does my aura look like?" 

"Oh yes, very much so, quite beautiful in fact, but, to really explain the other thing, I need to tell you about the different kinds of auras. There are several levels of aura reading. The most basic ability lets someone see another's battle aura, when it is active. The battle aura is purely based on emotion, whatever you are feeling will influence the colors of your battle aura. If you advance beyond that, you can learn to see auras that are not being actively used. This aura is the 'outer aura'. It is a mixture of your emotions, health, and personality. Few users ever get to this level, and fewer still ever get beyond that. The most advanced users can see the 'true' or 'inner' aura. This requires a lot of skill, and is not something you can 'see' with your eyes, you must 'look' with your aura itself. It requires you 'separate' your aura from your physical self. Kind of like what they call 'astral projection'. At the lower levels of this, you leave your body vulnerable, and it is dangerous to use when you are not in a safe place. Recently I have been able to only extend my aural senses part way out, so I can still maintain control of my body, but it feels weird, like I am controlling a puppet underwater. But, time seems to slow down in 'spirit form', so it is hard to say, that might be why it feels that way, I have only just started to get the hang of it." Ranma's eyes lost focus, and he slumped for a moment, when he spoke again, his voice sounded a bit hollow and far away. 

"But back to your original question. Your true aura, the one that matters most, is a mixture of shades of blues, meaning that you are a loving, caring, and truthful. There are shades of pink swirling around in there, that indicate that you are innocent, healthy, kind, gentle, and intuitive. But there are also flecks of other, darker colors, some sadness, pain, loss, and desperation." Ranma's posture improved, as his eyes regained focus. "This is why I am willing to trust you, and why I want to help you. Anyone with an aura that nice deserves to be happy, and I want to help you rid yourself of that darkness. You have the potential for greatness, to be a shining beacon to others, and spread joy, wherever you go, you just need to see it for yourself, and strive for the stars." 

Pai was almost in tears, not even her own parents, had ever been so supportive and encouraging. Her father was too self-absorbed, and her mother had always been too busy, working several jobs to support them. She was completely at a loss for words, and was afraid that if she did try to speak, it would come out as sobs. She wanted to tell Ranma that he was full of it, and that she wasn't going to fall for his flattery. The problem was, she was 'falling for it', from the look on his face, the emotion in his voice and eyes, and the feelings she got when he was close, all screamed at her that this was no trick. After all, if he had wanted to do anything to her, he could have already, and she would never have even been aware of it. These people, whom she had just met the day before, had shown her more trust, caring, and respect than she could remember. Her father cared more about his art, her mother had never had time for her (for which she blamed her father), and the Koenkan only wanted her as a trophy, a tool to use for Liu's ambition for power. If he married her, and officially became a member of the family, her father might name him the successor to Koenkan, instead of just the acting head. Something he wanted badly. 

While Pai was lost in her thoughts, Ranma turned to her and put his finger to his mouth in a 'shushing' gesture, and winked. He slowly crept over to the door of the room, and gave the door a hard thump, not enough to damage it in any way, but hard enough to make a loud noise and send vibrations through it. He then opened the door, sending Nodoka and Ukyo into a frantic attempt to look busy, and certainly not in any way eavesdropping or anything. Ranma gave them both a dirty look, as he closed the door and returned to Pai's side. 

Pai was stifling a laugh at the reaction she had just witnessed. Seeing 'the dreaded Ukyo' getting caught by Ranma and panicking so comically, had gone a long way toward helping her switch from a crying sort of happy, to a laughing sort of happy. Pai's day just kept getting better. She was not thrilled about being spied on, but the looks on their faces were priceless. It made it worth being overheard, it's not like they had really talked about anything the others didn't know about anyway. Besides, it seemed like the training she could get here would go a long way toward her goal, even if slightly adjusted. America could wait. "Let me ask you one question first. If I accept this training, would I need to join your school? Stop practicing my style? Or anything like that?" 

"I would make sure you were accepted if you wanted to join, but there would be some requirements, we can discuss later, if you decide to do so, but no, I owe you this for what my carelessness caused. It would not be right to force you into anything because of my mistake. We are the Saotome branch of Anything-Goes, Martial Arts Study. Our philosophy is 'anything-goes', we study every style we can, and adapt as much of it as we need into our personal styles. Every student has their own unique variation of the style, and the Saotome branch specializes in aerial combat, and now ki use. Your style would actually fit right in with ours." Ranma gave her a broad grin, which made her want to both giggle at how silly it looked, and melt at how dashing it make him look, in a wild sort of way. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The girls sporadically received mail from Ranma, Ukyo or both these days, but it had been a while, and since they had not spent any time in one place for long since the month they trained with the Ma school, they had not been able to receive any of the mail the girls had sent. It had been a long several months without 'proper communication'. They were a bit surprised when they had gotten a separate letter from each of them, that usually only happened when the girl was trying to hide something from Ranma, and it was a long way until his next birthday, so they were a bit confused. 

Curiosity got the better of them, and they put Ranma's tape aside, and opened Ukyo's letter first. 

'Dear girls, 

As you know from listening to Ranchama's sexy voice on the tape, we finally made it to Hong Kong, trying to find the exile, and as you should also know (because I know you would choose to listen to that, before reading any of my pathetic words, I know I would), that he stopped to help another girl named Pai, who was being kidnapped by people who wanted to force her to marry against her will, and that she is staying with us, while we stay here and take down the criminal organization that was targeting her (isn't he just awesome?), and find the exile that we hope will lead us to the Nujie Zu. But I am sure he explained it better than I ever could, and you would enjoy hearing him talk more than reading my humble words. We are not planning to be here long, and probably will not be able to get the mail forwarded yet. 

BUT, I didn't write this to tell you about that stuff, this is time for some 'girl talk'. As you know, it is difficult for me to find private time to write this, but since Ranchama is helping that girl train, I have had a bit of free time. Ranchama's massage techniques are getting much better, I hope we do find the Nujie Zu, it will grant many more opportunities to refine the technique. I can't wait for you girls to get to experience it, you will just die, well, not literally, in fact, I will bet heaven itself pales by comparison. Even the desserts that man makes are not as good, and they are heavenly. 

I included some more pictures for your collection. There are some in the coat I made, many without a shirt on, a habit I am enjoying a lot. There are also quite a few from 'family bath time'. You will notice that Pai has joined us, for now at least. I hope the girl stays. It would be nice to not be the only girl in our group. Ranchama deserves only the best, ne? Like you three. At first the girl was a bit rude to Ranchama, but after a short talk, Pai is taking to the rules quite well. 

She is a cute girl, and speaks Japanese quite well. I am sure you will get along nicely, assuming I can get the girl to come... with us that is. I will end this letter now, and let you go to what I know you would rather be doing, staring at sexy pictures of Ranchama!

Love,  
~Ukyo.'

The three girls went straight for the pictures, quickly flipping through, until they came to the bath time pictures. Most of the 'bath' pictures were only of Ranma, and the three drooling girls enjoyed them quite a bit, but when they got to one that had Pai in it, the reactions were mixed. 

Nabiki scowled, she was not sure why she was unhappy, it could be that she did not like the idea of this incredibly cute girl that close to Ranma, or if she was jealous of not being the one making that face, but either way, she was jealous. 'That's not fair, I want Ranma-kun to wash my back too!' 

"Oh my, that girl certainly is pretty, ne?" 

Fubuki nodded, "Hai, Kasumi-sama, he looks quite skilled too, if the look on Pai-sama's face is anything to judge by." Fubuki got lost in thought, imagining herself in the bath, with her 'master' behind her, scrubbing her back like that. She might have to 'borrow' that scrapbook later in the night... What she did not know, was that the other girls were having the same idea. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Kasumi was sneaking into the clubhouse from the garden entrance, doing her best not to wake anyone. She moved quietly down the secret passage toward their main room. When she opened the hidden panel in the hidden passage, she saw that someone had beaten her there. 

"Fukibuki? What are you doing here at this hour?" 

"Um, er, I, uh, I mean... getting a cookie?"

Kasumi looked Fubuki up and down, tracked where she was heading and said, "From the bookshelf? ...Fukibuki, are you here for the scrapbook too?"

Fubuki blushes, looking down at the floor, then looks straight at Kasumi. "...too? You mean..." 

Now it was Kasumi's turn to blush as she nodded. Kasumi's voice got ever quieter than the whispered tones they were already using, and said, "Well, we could BOTH 'borrow' it..." She did not want to deprive her friend of her entertainment for the evening, but she didn't want to do without her own either. They were blushing so brightly, that if the room had windows, a pink light would have been emanating from them, lighting up the yard. Luckily, the lighting tubes for the room were closed. 

The two girls ran off to find a place where they could have some privacy, to 'read'.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Unknown to her, Nabiki arrived in the clubhouse shortly after the others left, to find that the scrapbook, that she had wanted to 'study', was missing. She gave this some thought, it seemed familiar somehow, as if this had happened before, or something very like it. Now why is that? 

After pondering the mystery for a short time, she remembered her onee-chan sneaking the book from her room, to the clubhouse one night, a couple of years ago. She never did solve that mystery. Maybe she has it again, and if so, maybe she could figure out what she was doing with it. Mystery in hand, Nabiki forgot all about her original plans of drooling over the naked pictures. 

Nabiki snuck off to check Kasumi's room. She listened at the door, and didn't hear anything, so she peeked inside, and saw nothing, no one was in the room. 

The mystery deepened. Nabiki then checked their bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, she ignored the guest room, where that 'kunoichi' was staying, but went on to check both dojo buildings, and still found nothing. That left the obvious deduction that she was in the Saotome house. Since she started in the clubhouse, she skipped that, and used the passages to peep into the rooms on the first floor, and still, found nothing other than Maid Guy in his room, and Genma snoring away on his bed. Nabiki was glad Genma was not sleeping in the nude, and that he was under the covers, but kicking herself for having forgotten which room was his from inside the passages in the first place. She decided to skip the new area in the new subbasement area, because as far as she knew, they were unaware of them. Can always check them later. 

Unfortunately, the only passages she knew about for the rooms upstairs, were under the floorboards, and not between the walls, making that difficult to check, so she elected to just sneak around up there the old fashioned way. She checked Fubuki's room, very carefully, expecting her to be in the room, and not wanting to disturb the hard working girl, but had to check anyway. The fact that she was not in her room either, mean they were likely together, curiouser and curiouser. Next she moved to the Saotome-furo and looked in each area, and still no Kasumi, nor apparently Fubuki, who is also missing. 

There was only one room left, 'They can't be!' Nabiki almost ran for the last, unchecked room, unable to believe it. She quickly opened the door to Ranma's room, honestly expecting it to be empty. Nabiki was not wrong very often, but this was one of those times. 

There, in the middle of the floor, surrounded by naked pictures of Ranma, were a nude Kasumi and Fubuki, making out and playing with each other. Nabiki's usual eloquence, and grasp of this and other languages, left her completely, as she sputtered out, "Wh... Wha... What are you doing?!?!?" 

"Well we started off just looking at the pictures, enjoying ourselves, then we tried pretending to wash each other's backs, and, well, one thing led to another..." 

Nabiki's voice cracked badly, and her words began to slur, "Chaos Pony Investigations solved another mystery!" Then she promptly feinted as her voice trailed off, "I never get to have any F. U..." *THUMP*

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Over the next week, Ranma trained Pai, in addition to their 'normal' training, which she had been allowed to join. Pai progressed well, and after the first day and a half of training, Ranma resumed her ki modifications, being careful not to do them during 'family bath time' again. A concept, to which, she was beginning to grow accustomed. At first, she had been nervous about Ryoga, but it turned out that she did not have to worry at all, since the lost boy spent most of this time staring at the ceiling or a wall. She had felt more stares from the other women than either of the men. Whenever she would get close to Ranma, they would stare at her, with evil grins, which caused her to shrink behind Ranma for 'protection', which only caused them to grin harder. It really confused her, and made her really glad that Ranma was there, being near him was a comfort when she started to get uncomfortable.

After their workouts, Pai had been watching the other two women being massaged by Ranma, and she was a bit jealous of the fact that she was being left out. However, Ukyo had insisted on being the one to give them to Pai. Pai did not want to argue the point, and they were really good massages, so she could not really complain either. Even though in the back of her mind, she longed to be touched by the boy any time she could get him to do so, but she could not say it aloud, especially not to Ukyo. She was not even willing to admit to herself that she liked Ranma like that, never mind admitting she wanted to let the boy play with her body like a toy. On the other hand, she WAS willing to ask him to help with her hair, and wash her back every time they bathed as a 'family' (even if she did have to 'wait her turn'). There was nothing wrong with that after all, right? Since she felt the safest with him, Pai had been spending every moment she could, enjoying his calming aura. 

Little did Pai realize that Ukyo had two reasons for the semi-torture. The first wanting to practice her own massage technique, and the second being that she was training Pai to fight her jealous tendencies, and instinctive violent reactions. Pai was actually doing well at this training she was not aware of doing, in part because even if she wanted to strike anyone, her body felt like rubber and could not really move well anyway. Ukyo knew that if Pai were to be accepted into their group, she would need to be willing and able to see Ranma with other girls, a good concubine should not be selfish. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Near the end of the week, Pai had accidentally overheard Nodoka and Ranma talking about an exile from the Nujie Zu, someone named 'Facial' or something. While not completely sure, Pai did recall one of her old friends mentioning someone moving in a while back, someone who had a really strange name. While they were busy, Pai snuck out to pay a visit to an old friend, to see what could be found out about this person. She wanted to help her friends, but did not want to tell them yet, incase it was a false lead, did not want to get their hopes up until she knew for sure. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Success!!! The plan worked out even better than Pai could have hoped. Not only was that the right name, but her friend had been able to direct her to where the strange woman lived. In addition to finding the woman, Pai had been able to get her to agree to meet with Ranma. The woman said something about needing to warn them if nothing else. Nonetheless, she was thrilled that she had been able to help Ranma and his family in return for all they were doing to help her. Now all she had to do was return and tell them. 

Walking back to the hotel, Pai was lost in thought, so much so that she did not notice that the van approaching her was unusual until the men inside had thrown a net over her and pulled her inside, pummeling her until she stopped resisting. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ryoga was alone in the hotel room, they had been training him not to open locked doors, so they could leave him in the room and not worry about him wandering off, without having to tie him to a post like an animal, for which Ryoga was grateful. It came as a surprise when there was a knock on the one locked door in the rental, the front door, not that he could tell one door from another. Ryoga was not sure what to do, he knew the others would not expect him to answer it, but they were searching for Pai, who had been missing since the day before, and maybe it was someone with information. After an internal debate, Ryoga finally decided that opening the door would be okay, as long as he did not pass through it, and relocked it when he was done. 

On the other side of said door was a tall and very beautiful woman with long pink hair. The woman spoke in Cantonese, and Ryoga did not understand a word, his Mandarin was bad, but his Cantonese was much worse. Even the rest of the family, whom Ryoga felt must have a 'knack' for languages, had not picked up a lot of it yet. However, he DID recognize one word, 'Pai'. 

"You know where Pai is? Please, tell me what you know!" 

The woman looked just as confused as Ryoga had a moment before and said, "/How about Mandarin, do you speak that?/"

"/No well./" Ryoga's words were slow, and painfully spoken to the woman's ears. 

"/That's still better than nothing, sorry about that./" The woman's responses were also slow, due to having to think about what the boy was saying, and decipher his horrible pronunciation and grammar. 

"/Me sorry too. Others speak more good, be back soon, this one hopes. We looking for Pai, you see it?/"

"/The girl came to my place yesterday, and asked me to come speak to a Ranma Saotome, are you Ranma?/" 

"/Ranma gone, hope be back soon. When you see Pai?/" 

"/At my place, early afternoon, but the girl left, and was to return here to tell you about me./" 

Ryoga pointed to himself, "/Ryoga. Who you?/"

The tall woman smiled at the boy, "/My name is Fei Sha. I have heard you were looking for me. May I come in?/" 

"Facial? /Oh, yes. Please, come. Tea want?/" 

"/Close enough, and no, I am fine./" Ryoga let the woman in, and locked the door behind him. This caused the woman to raise an eyebrow, but she said nothing. It wasn't as if she could not unlock it, or even make a new 'door' if it became necessary. 

"/You know Pai well?/"

"/No, we had not met before, but one of the girl's friends helped me, when I first arrived in this city, so I wanted to help Pai in return for the favor. Besides, if you people are going to look for my ex-people, than there are things you will need to know. It's not safe for you./" 

Luckily, for the both of them, Nodoka entered the room, from the same locked door. "Ah, Ryoga-kun, did you leave without us? Is this the type of woman you like? Your girlfriend is very pretty, though a bit older than I would have expected." 

"No, Okaa-san, this is Facial, Someone Pai met yesterday ...I think, but doesn't speak Japanese." 

Nodoka turned to the pink-haired beauty, "/I heard you speaking Mandarin, I hope that is okay, none of us speak Cantonese well. My name is Nodoka Saotome. Ryoga said you spoke with Pai?/" 

"/Yes, we spoke yesterday, the girl asked me to speak with you. My name is Fei Sha, or it was, before my exile from the Nujie Zu, technically now, I have no name. I had assumed you would have been informed of my visit./" 

"/Oh my, that IS wonderful news. Unfortunately, Pai has not returned from the excursion. We were unaware of this outing, so you were the last one to have seen the girl. We have been searching since yesterday./" 

"/Oh dear, that is not good, many bad things happen to pretty, young girls in this city. Do you have any leads?/" 

"/Only one, and my son and concubine are investigating it as we speak./" 

Just as she was finishing the sentence, Ranma entered the room, by way of an open window, quickly followed by a disheveled Ukyo. 

"Ranma-kun, /You should refrain from doing things like that to Ukyo-chan while we are out looking for your other girlfriend!/"

Noticing the new woman in the room, and the fact that his mother was speaking Mandarin, Ranma followed suit. "/Um no, It wasn't me who did that, Ucchan's dress got caught on a branch of a tree, while we were hunting down a lead. But, as I was saying, we found where Pai is being held! But, um, who's our beautiful friend?/" 

Not waiting to be introduced, the woman winked at Ranma for the compliment, and spoke up. "/You are Ranma?/" Upon seeing the nod, continued, "/My name was Fei Sha, I used to be a member of the Nujie Zu, before I was exiled. Your friend Pai came to ask me to see you, but it seems as if you have more pressing matters, may I offer my assistance?/" 

"/Oh, that's great! Well, not the part about you being exiled, but the fact that Pai found you, and that you are willing to help us, but that is just all the more reason we need to go get Pai back!/" 

"/Don't worry about it, considering the alternatives, exile was one of the best things that could have happened to me. Though I suppose I could have ended up in a nicer place, but hey, it could be worse, at least here, they mostly don't mind a nameless exile here. I get work, I have a place to live, and no one bothers me. Best of all I don't have to listen to those old women who try to enforce their archaic laws on anyone who passes by. But that's a story for another time, you said you learned what happened to the poor girl?/" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Pai was not having a good time. She was strapped to a chair, with a helmet on her head, which was covered in wires and electrodes. This helmet was doing something to her head, pulling out her memories of Ranma, and replacing them with images of Liu. Not only was this process quite painful, but particularly distressing to Pai. They were replacing the best memories of her life with those of the one man she hated more than even her father. 

Needless to say, she was screaming, "\Ranma! Wait! No, I don't want this! I don't want to forget you Ranma! Don't want to forget! Not about Raaaaaaanmaaaaaa! Noooooooooo!\" 

Aside from the woman who was controlling the machine, who seemed to enjoy torturing the girl, the few other people in the room were having to cover their ears, the longer it progressed, the louder and higher pitched her voice would get. At this point it was reaching a pitch that would shatter eardrums as it reverberated off of the metal walls of the room. 

"\Is this going to take long?\" 

"\Well, our equipment is severely lacking, and the procedure is experimental, so it is hard to say. It could be hours or days, we have no way of knowing at this point. But unless they want to get a fake ID card, take the girl to another country, or get the laws changed, we have almost two years, so what is the hurry?\" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma and Ukyo explained what they had learned from witnesses, that several men take Pai off of the street, and into Koenkan. They quickly came up with a plan. This new woman knew exactly where the large building was, and agreed to guide Ryoga and Nodoka there as back-up, knowing they would never be able to keep up with Ryoga in tow. As soon as the plans were formed, Ranma and Ukyo were once again, jumping from the window and across the rooftops, moving as fast as their ki enhanced legs could carry them (which was really fast). 

As they approached the building, they slowed down and looked for the safest path to climb the building unnoticed. "Let's try to get as high as we can, she is bound to be near the top, and the higher we get before we enter, the less resistance we will have to face, they won't expect us coming in from above!" 

"Hai, Ransama!" 

Using all of the stealth they had learned from their ninjutsu lessons, and a couple of years playing 'The Game', they made their way over the outer wall, and began their climb. They quickly made their way up the side of the wall, being careful not to be seen from inside, and doing their best to stay hidden from view below, making great use of the fact that most people never look up. 

As they began to near the top, Ukyo paused, "Ransama, I think I can hear her screaming! Let's hurry!" 

"Right!" Another floor up and Ranma heard it as well. They were getting close. "Poor Pai! I will make sure they pay for this!" 

A few more floors up, and they were even able to make out some of the words being screamed, most notably, Ranma's name. "We're going in, now!" Ranma hardened his fingernails into claws with his red-hot ki, and cut through the thick glass as if it was paper and he held razors in his hands. They jumped through the newly made opening and knocked out the few guards in the room. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nodoka was keeping an eye on the trail of ki left behind by Ranma and Ukyo as they ran, noticing that it was even then, beginning to fade, giving her a hit of how rapidly they were moving. Deciding that haste was in order, she made a decision, and quickly barked out an order. "Ryoga, get on my back. Time is of the essence! /We need to go faster, try to keep up, please. I am sorry about this./" Once Ryoga was holding on tightly, Nodoka poured ki into her long legs, and began 'running'. What looked like impossibly long strides, were actually jumps, not unlike the ones they use to jump over buildings, yet all directed into forward motion for maximum speed. Fei Sha, unburdened by a passenger, was barely able to keep up. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma and Ukyo followed their ears, moving as quickly as they could without drawing any more attention than was necessary, knocking out any guard unfortunate enough to get in the way. As they got closer to the room they needed, they had to try to tune out Pai's screams, instead of listening closely or their ears would have started bleeding. Opening doors and knocking out guards as they went, they opened one set of doors, and saw a man in a very expensive suit, clapping. 

"Welcome to Koenkan. I am Liu Kowloon, and you must be that boy for whom Pai was yelling. Honestly, I did not think you would come at all, never mind getting this close. I suppose if you are going to do this much damage to my building, I owe you a beating. You and me, Let's go!" 

"With what you are doing to Pai? You don't even have to ask!" Ranma's aura raged as he cracked his knuckles and started moving slowly toward the man in the English suit. 

"I am not going to ask you a second time. Where is Pai?"

"You don't get to know that, until you defeat me." 

Ranma started to prepare an attack, "Consider it done!" 

As Ranma said this, Ukyo yelled out, "JAN KENPO!" and a huge hammer crashed down on top of Liu, embedding him in the floor. 

"Ucchan!" 

"Sorry, Ransama, you were taking too long, and her voice got louder when you opened the door, so we know she is this way." 

They took off into the room, following the voice through several more doors, into a secret-looking lab. As they ran, Ranma asked, "A hammer?" 

"I have been working on variations, so sue me!" Ukyo stuck her tongue out at Ranma. "Every Japanese girl needs a mallet." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nodoka followed the trail, and saw it leading up the building. This worried her a bit, even though she know she would be able to make the climb, she was not so sure about the others, and did not really want to take that risk. The alternative however, was to fight their way through the building. She was not sure about Fei Sha, but knew Ryoga's skill in stealth was sub-par at best. 

Fei Sha was breathing heavily, "/Out of shape, shouldn't have, stopped training.../" 

"/I have an idea. We need to look professional though./" Nodoka repeated herself for Ryoga's benefit, and straightened their hair and attire, and wiped off any perspiration. "/Follow my lead, you are my assistant and translator./ Ryoga-kun, you are my bodyguard." Handing the leash to Fei Sha, she added, "/Oh, please hold this as discreetly as you can./" 

They entered the building, heads held high, as if they belonged there. Heading over to the front desk, Nodoka spoke in Mandarin, while Fei Sha translated into Cantonese for the receptionist. 

"\This is Nodoka Saotome, an investor from Tokyo. We have an appointment to see Liu Kowloon this afternoon.\" '/Oh, this is SO not going to work!/" 

The woman was looking through her book, trying to see if there was such an appointment, and wondered why she had not been aware of it, when another person entered the building, a man in dark green, silk pants and matching shirt, with black slippers, a mustache, and a very long braid, that went passed his waist. The woman behind the desk was visibly shocked. "\Master Chan?\" The man looked over at her. "\Shall I alert Master Kowloon?\" 

"\No, that will be all right, I will find Liu myself. I have learned a few things lately, and I wish to speak in private. In fact, will you please tell everyone, quietly, that the workday is over, please? Then you may take the rest of the day off as well.\" 

"\Of course Master Chan!\" 

"\Chan? As in Lau Chan?\" 

Lau turned to the trio, as if just noticing them, "/I speak Mandarin too, and who might you be?/" 

"/I am Nodoka Saotome, and we need to have a nice, long talk about your daughter./" The glint in her eye, contrasted with her calm demeanor, and left no room for the older martial artist to refuse. No matter how important his plans were, the look on her face made him unable to say 'no' to this woman. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

As Ranma and Ukyo entered the room, the shocked woman in the white lab coat started pressing buttons frantically. She finished as the two teens were still taking in the scene, and spoke into a small device. "\Stop the intruders!\" 

Several things, that looked like female, chrome, robots, came out of a side room, and moved toward Ranma and Ukyo, who looked at each other, nodded, and both said, in unison, "Bake Renkangeki Suijin!!!!" 

Their bodies and fists started flying in every direction, making quick work of the robots, leaving them dented and unable to move. 

The woman looked scared as Ranma said, "\Free Pai, NOW!\" 

"\Sure, no problem, just as you ask.\" The woman started undoing the restraints and removed the helmet. She pulled another small device out of her pocket, and said, "\Pai, get them!\"

Pai started toward Ranma, with a blank look in her eyes. "Pai, it's me, Ranma, remember! I know we haven't known each other long, but this isn't you! Fight it!" 

Seeing that Ranma was not about to defend himself, Ukyo yelled at the brainwashed girl. "PAI! You know what I will do to you if you hurt Ranma-sama!!!" Ukyo rushed forward to get between them. 

Pai's fingers started to twitch, and she stopped moving, rubbing her knuckles. 

Ukyo turned to Ranma, keeping her body between them, and said, "Ranchama! Now, do the thing now!" 

"Huh? Oh right." Ranma, picked up on Ukyo's unspoken cue and flipped over their heads to land behind Pai, and pressed a few places on her lower back. 

Pai's brainwashed state had even less defense to pleasure than she normally did, and she started to convulse. Ranma caught her in his arms, and held her tightly, to keep her from lashing out, or hurting herself. They looked around the room and realized that the woman had escaped in the confusion, and decided they had more important things to worry about for now. 

As Pai's fits were slowly calming down, her eyes fluttered open, and looked up at the other two teens. "Ranma? Ukyo? What? Why are you holding me like this? I barely know you!" As soon as he had set her down, she started to slap him and could not, though she did not know why, her body was not obeying her. Failing that, she opted for asking questions, "Why are we in this place? What is going on?" 

"We are in that Koenkan, they kidnapped you, and were brainwashing you, but you remember us, as least, so we seem to have snapped you out of it, but..." 

"I DO remember you guys, but it hurts when I try to remember anything in detail." 

Ranma's eyes lost focus as he looked deeply at her aura. "Something really doesn't look right. Please Pai, I need you to trust me, and sit here and try to relax as much as you can. I am going to try and see if my healing technique will help." 

"I guess, that seems a bit intimate. Do I really know you that well?" 

Ukyo interjected, "Yes, yes you do! Please trust us Pai, we only want to help you." 

"I guess, do you know what you are doing?" 

"Mostly, I mean I haven't tried to heal brain damage before, but there shouldn't be any way for it to do any harm, I am just speeding up your body's natural healing process." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 7a - by Hiryo (Not recommended for the kind hearted.)  
Your last warning!

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

(It is recommended to hear the following song on YouTube, while reading the Omake. Look for: "1, 2, Freddys Coming for You - xYGRxSH" First entry.)  
Not recommended for the kindhearted. Your last warning! If you're easily scared skip to //END// 

What if the scrapbook scene went differently?

//Start//

A cleaver was slammed into the table.  
-  
"One, two, Nabiki's comin' for you."  
The cleaver was ripped from the table  
with chunks of wood raining onto the floor.  
-  
"Three, four, better lock your door."  
Bloodshot eyes searched for their target.  
-  
"Five, six, grab your cookie mix."  
Heavy footsteps followed the cookie crumbs.  
-  
"Seven and eight, gonna stay up late."  
Fubuki munched on her cookies in her room,  
sharing some with Kasumi.  
-  
"Nine, ten... "  
The door opened up revealing the contours in silhouette,  
resembling Akane holding a cleaver, with red gleaming eyes.  
"...never sleep again."  
-  
Nabiki jumped at the thieves... "COOOOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEES!!!"

//End//

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 7b {This was my reply} 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

One, two, Akane's commin' for you...  
Three, four, she'll break down your door...  
Five, six, she'll beat those with dicks...  
Seven, eight, horror on a plate...  
Nine, ten, never eat again. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

End Omake

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Author's Notes

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Pai Chan  
-As with the Ma family, there were some discrepancies with her name, since Cantonese is her native language, her name should be Pui Chan, but for the same reasons as the Ma family, I have decided to stick with the 'official' spelling, to avoid confusion. Apologies to the linguaphiles out there. I have taken liberties with the plots of both the anime and the game, 

Liu Kowloon  
-His given name spelled Ryu in Japanese, but since they are in China, I will use the Chinese spelling. 

Mother  
-There are many forms of this word in Japanese. Some are used to describe a mother, other are used to address them. Ranma and Ukyo use Okaa to address Nodoka directly, but when talking about her they use other words. Ukyo is using a polite form, Miomo, and Ranma is using the one he used in the cannon, Ofukuro. 

He/She/Him/Her  
-These words to not exist in Japanese (the closest they have are words that actually mean boy/girlfriend, used only when translating the pronouns into Japanese), I am doing my best to refrain from using them as much as I can, especially in conversations, since the characters would not be using them. However, it is a difficult thing in English. Therefore, I am having to use them more in the narration than I would like due to the gender confusion of many of the characters. I will use them more when a paragraph is from the perspective of a character and I am referring to them. In addition, occasionally I just miss it or cannot think of another way to word it. But if something seems strangely worded, that is likely the reason.  
The same can be said for Chinese, at least in Cantonese, there is one word for all three, he, she and it. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

*CHARACTERS USED*

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

{Here I will list all of the important, non-Ranma characters, used in the chapter, and where they are from.}

Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the title character from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Fubuki - The future 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Kaede Tenjoji - The headmaster of Hakureiryo Academy from Ladies vs. Butlers.  
Mikan is her 'assistant' and the Head Instructor.  
Mori - A maid, who will later, like her mother, to whom she bears an uncanny resemblance, work for the Amatsuka family, in GJ-Bu.  
Shun Di - The drunken master and herbal doctor from the Virtua Fighter series. Some versions, including this one, say he also taught Lao Chan.  
Renka Ma - From Kenichi, History's Strongest Disciple.  
Pai Chan - Taken from Virtua Fighter.  
Lao Chan - Pai's father.  
Liu (Ryu) Kowloon - A character from the Virtua Fighter anime.  
Fei Sha (Facial) - A exiled member of the Nujie Zu, that I made up. (Fei is said Fay, in case you can't figure that out).


	8. Chapter 08 - The Art of Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up our time in Hong Kong. Sorry it took so long.

  
  
Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
Act 0 Part 08  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Most of the characters and other elements are owned by people who are not me, though I did make up a few here and there... but none of the main ones. The rest are owned by many talented people, and a few faceless corporations, such as Rumiko Takahashi and Sega respectively (and many others). There is no point in suing me, I have nothing.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
 -WARNING- Once again, this chapter is getting a bit more 'limey', something that will be happening more often as the kids get older. You have been warned!!  
 -Special thanks to my "Agent" and "Publicist" Hiryo, for proofreading, prodding, posting advice and so much more, and thank you to all of you have commented.  
 -Act One will be starting before long, I tend to work on a few chapters at a time, I am scatterbrained, so I jump around and write whatever part comes to mind, sometimes I am working on up to three chapters at a time (not to mention what is off with my proof readers being corrected). However, if anyone wants to think ahead and offer up ideas I am quite open. I won't be able to use all of the ideas, and may not be able to use them as suggested, but I am interested to hear what you all want out of this story. I still have other people to work in once they get home, and several plot lines lined up, but Act One and beyond are far less planned out than the intro arc. Feel free to PM me or whatever, I would love to hear your thoughts on it.  
  
"Speech"  
'Thought' {And other emphasized items}  
/Mandarin/  
\Cantonese\  
{Author's Notes & *Translations* Feel free to skip these}  
  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
GLOSSARY (from the last chapter)  
  
Miomo - Polite form of Mother  
Ofukuro - Mother, the form Ranma uses in cannon  
  
Jousahn = Good Morning in Cantonese  
  
Tang (Tong) - Chinese Mafia, it literally means 'hall' or 'gathering place'  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
CHAPTER 08  
The Art of Film  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Akane was in the kitchen, using a meat cleaver on a fish that needed a filet knife. She was making quite a mess, cutting the skin, bones, entrails, and all, into one pile. She was completely ignoring the large signs with Maid Guy's Ten Commandments for Cooking, thinking that she no longer needed them.  
  
 She was working with a fury at speeds in which professionals would balk. It would be impressive if it were not so disgusting.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Genma was having a particularly good day, his classes had been going well, this crop of students were progressing nicely, and the new moves his star pupils had been designing were impressive. Even heading back toward the house where he saw the aura coming from the window of the kitchen was not enough for put a damper on his good mood. Discretion being the better part of valor, not that he particularly knew much about either, he decided that his day was going so well, that he would go out to dinner to celebrate, and snuck off of the property.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Walking into the Saotome kitchen, Konatsu saw Akane 'working hard'. "There you are Akane-sa... Oh my word! What on earth are you doing to those ...fish?"  
  
 "Isn't it obvious? I'm cooking, duh!"  
  
 "No, what you are doing is an insult to your ingredients, and most likely many other things as well. Why are you 'cooking' with such an angry aura?"  
  
 "I am NOT angry!"  
  
 "Well, you were certainly ...enthusiastic. You could have been cooking using your battle aura alone. Cooking is about love. Isn't that on your sign?"  
  
 "I don't need those anymore. See, look at my badges."  
  
 Konatsu looked at the three badges she wore proudly on her apron. "I believe Kogarashi-sama said that you needed to earn ten of them to 'pass'."  
  
 "Kukuku! Such a troublesome goshujin you are. Maid Guy has never done this before, but goshujin must return two Maid Guy Badges."  
  
 "WHAT?!?! WHY?!?!"  
  
 "You have clearly forgotten many of the lessons. Too bad, goshujin was making such progress too."  
  
 Akane sulked over and handed two of her hard won badges to the massive Maid Guy. "Now clean up this mess, and then you will follow along and do everything Mini Maid Guy does. Mini Maid Guy, I would like you to show goshujin how to make Karei no Nitsuke. Go very slowly, and be very precise. Depending on how the troublesome goshujin does, Maid Guy may return a badge or two. You too must ...COOK WITH LOVE!"  
{*Karei no Nitsuke = Simmered halibut*}  
  
 Kogarashi went back to his duties, as Akane cleaned. Akane was not happy with the treatment she got from Maid Guy, and she still did not like the pervert, but there was no denying that the freak could cook. Better than anyone Akane had ever seen. Even her sisters were no match. It did not help matters that she felt as though she had just been told that she was not worth his time, the way she was being taught by his 'new assistant'. Even if she could not figure out why they called the 'kunoichi' 'Mini Maid GUY', she just figured that was Kogarashi's way, the man was very strange after all. However, Akane was not going to let that stop her, she had finally started showing progress, and was not about to let that setback deter her from learning to cook!  
  
 The 'Mini Maid Guy' waited until Akane had finished cleaning, and after adjusting the apron on the maid's uniform, began preparing the ingredients for the meal. Akane did her best to copy everything that Konatsu did, using the same tools, trying to make the same motions, with the same ingredients. Akane had nowhere near the grace or skill of the ex-kunoichi, but she did her best to copy Konatsu exactly. She was, at least, a bit relieved that Maid Guy did not make her eat the mess she had made, instead of just cleaning it up ...this time.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Genma had not been present for dinner that evening, and once the others saw Akane bringing food to the table, they instantly knew why that had been. They started to panic, especially when they saw that Akane was only wearing two of the three Maid Guy Badges she normally wore. The Mini Maid Guy, Konatsu, followed behind her carrying another tray of food.  
  
 The two of them began to serve food from their trays to each person present, and the family stared open mouthed at the result. Akane's portion, while not looking near as nice as Konatsu's, did, in fact, look like food, unlike her usual 'culinary abortions'. She had improved greatly and it showed. They thanked them both for their hard work, and began to eat, each taking a bite of Akane's food, before washing it down with a bite of Konatsu's to 'cleanse their pallet'. Akane's food, while looking a bit off, did not taste too bad, and they all told her so, some more politely than others. She had made food for her family, and they did not complain about it. Akane could not have been more proud, and as much as she hated to admit it, she had Maid Guy and his assistant to thank for it. She swore to herself that she would do just that, after they had cleaned up from the meal.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After the glowing faded from between Ranma's hands, he looked exhausted, having poured almost everything he had into it. He started taking drinks from his gourd, and asked, "Do you feel any better, Pai? I can't look for myself, used too much ki."  
  
 "Well, I DO feel refreshed, but I, I cannot remember you any more clearly." '\Why is this boy, I barely know, going so far to help me?\" "And why is it you came here to get me, even if they were doing something like that, it's not like I didn't expect it, ...I thought I would be in America by now though, what happened exactly?"  
  
 "We were training you, but you vanished on us yesterday. We have been scouring the city for you. You found the woman we were here to find to help us in return, but it seems you were captured when returning. Why didn't you ask one of us to go with you? Do you even remember any of that?"  
  
 "I'm sorry, I don't know? Nor do I know why I would ask you, but whatever. We should probably not be here, this place is probably crawling with Koenkan."  
  
 "True, the question is, should we smash this machine first, or do we need it to help return Pai's memories?"  
  
 "Well, Ucchan, I hate to say it, but if all she has forgotten is us, then I do not think the risk of them using it again is worth the chance we can use it to help..., what about you two?"  
  
 "It hurts, but I think you are right Ranchama, besides, if we do not smash it, they can always try again!"  
  
 "We can't let them do this to someone else. I will smash it, if you do not!"  
  
 "Ranchama, you guard Pai. I will smash it, you overtaxed yourself with that healing already, I can tell. The tea only does so much." Ukyo moved to the other side of the room, yelling out another, "Bake Renkangeki Suijin!!!!" as she smashed everything on that side of the room, leaving nothing functional. Ukyo went into the room the 'robots' had come out of, and the same smashing is heard once again. The smashing sounds went on for several minutes, then Ukyo returned and knelt before Ranma.  
  
 "Ranma-sama, they have more kids locked up in there, but I can't figure out how to open the holding cells. It's all in Cantonese, I just cannot read it well enough to operate the controls. I am so sorry, Ransama, I am inadequate to do your service. I swear I will study harder for you."  
  
 "I know Ucchan, you are the best friend and partner I could ever ask for, and it's not like I could do any better." Ranma smiled at his friend. "How about you Pai, do you think you are up to opening these cages? Or telling us how anyway?"  
  
 "If there are people being held by Koenkan, I will do whatever I have to." Pai tried to get up, but Ranma held her tight.  
  
 "No need to try to walk yet, I will carry you."  
  
 "You don't need to carry me! I am not that bad off."  
  
 "Don't worry about it. I understand that your legs can be wobbly for a while after the technique I used to bring you out of your mind controlled state. Sorry about that."  
  
 Pai tried to protest, but Ranma held fast, and headed for the room Ukyo came out of. "Ucchan, please show us where those controls are located." Ukyo jumped up and ran to lead the way.  
  
 They entered the back room and saw several electronically locked doors, and a computer console. "Here we are Ranma-sama, they are in this room."  
  
 Ranma set Pai down near the console, yet held on to her for support, to make sure she did not fall. Pai wanted to protest, but was still feeling wobbly and Ranma's touch was having a calming effect. Pai started examining the controls, and luckily, being able to read the language, they were easy to figure out.  
  
 Once the doors were opened, several children hobbled out of the cells. They looked terrible. "Ucchan, support Pai please." Ukyo took Pai's arm, as Ranma turned toward the children. "\Kids, please sit, be calm, me help.\ Pai, would you mind explaining that I want to heal them?"  
  
 Pai took over communicating with the children as Ranma healed them as much as he was able. They had the children stay behind them and slowly led them out of the building. Needless to say, they were all quite amazed at the lack of resistance they were receiving on the way out. It had them quite concerned. They were worried something was plotted to destroy the building, like a bomb, so they began to hurry.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The young people made it out of the building safely, without finding anyone else. "Ucchan, can you two make sure these kids get home safely, and then head back to the room? I am going to keep looking for ofukuro-chan and the others."  
  
 They both nodded, and Ukyo said, "Hai Ranchama! As you wish.", and Pai began talking to the children to explain that they would take them home and to ask where they lived. Ranma began to search the perimeter before heading back inside. "Be careful, Ranchama, you had better come back in one piece!"  
  
 "You too, Ucchan, you too. I will see you soon."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma and the others returned to the room after a long discussion with them about the current situation. They explained what they had learned from Lau, who Ranma had to restrain himself from pouncing on. Ranma then explained what happened to Pai, and the other children. Lau and the others were visibly shocked at what Ranma had revealed, Lau most of all.  
  
 When they entered the room, they found that Pai and Ukyo had just returned from dropping the children off at their homes with their relieved families. Upon seeing their return, Ukyo jumped into Ranma's arms yelling, "RANCHAMA! You made it back! We have some exciting news."  
  
 "As do we Ucchan, you go first."  
  
 "If you insist, Ranchama, but shouldn't we speak Mandarin, so more of us can understand?" He nodded. "/One of the children we rescued was the child of a movie director, as a reward we have been offered a role in the next movie!/" Her face was lit up with excitement. Nodoka translated for Ryoga and Pai when needed.  
  
 Ranma had not seen her look that excited in a long time, and wanted to make sure she stayed that way. "/That sounds like fun, if that is what you want to do, then that is what we should do, The Nujie Zu can wait. Now, for our news, the warrior Fei Sha and the people who exiled the poor woman, are experts at memory manipulation, and she can likely help with Pai's memory loss. There is a catch though. To do so we need a special memory restoring shampoo, blend One One Nine, which normally can only be gotten from the Nujie Zu themselves. We can send a messenger to a nearby guide, who might be willing to trade for it for us, but it will likely take a few weeks to do so. The only other option we can think of, is to try and contact shifu Shun, and see if we can make it. We cannot leave without doing what we can, and we cannot make Pai follow us all the way to the village if we plan to spend a lot of time there. So, we will be here for a while, and depending on how long this movie part will take, we should have time. I mean what kind of part could they be offering us? An extra? A walk on?/"  
  
 "/Well, Ranchama, they said they would have an audition, and how well we do will determine what part we get, but that we will all get something if we want it. They also said they would pay us for the work!/"  
  
 By the looks on everyone's faces, it looked like they were unanimous. Pai looked happy for the first time since the kidnapping, and even Ryoga had starry eyes. Ranma was glad they had this opportunity for some fun, they could certainly use it.  
  
 They began making their plans, Fei Sha contacted a trusted messenger, and Ranma talked to Pai about continuing her ki training. Nodoka began the preparations to rent a more 'permanent' residence for while they were there, and to get their mail forwarded to this new address.  
  
 At one point Ranma tried to talk to Ryoga to find out exactly what his mother said to Pai's father, but Ryoga got a horrified look on his face, and refused to talk about it. All he would say was that Ranma was better off not knowing. Ryoga had nightmares for some time after about 'the look' Nodoka had given the man.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma had quite a few letters waiting on him, having not been able to pick them for some time. The oldest one stood out to him the most.  
  
 'Dear Ranma-kun,  
 I am writing this because I do not want to be overheard with this message.  
  
 I know you won't get this for a while, but I hope things are going well for you and the others. We are doing well here, although, did you know we had ninja? We sure didn't! It came as quite a surprise to me when I found them in rooms under the house that had not existed before. It turns out that your mother had hired them to help out around here, mostly with your father's school. I offered to help them implement new techniques into the school, and in exchange, they don't mess with my head... I don't want to forget ...anything. Memories are precious to me, it's the only thing we really have that's ours. They are too important to lose.'  
  
 The letter went on to describe several of the 'cases' her club had solved, and other day-to-day things that, while important to the two teens involved, Ranma had trouble paying a lot of attention to the rest of it. He was mad. A state Ranma did not experience very often, he may well have been upset about this before, but after what had happened to Pai, he was livid. Ranma left the letters and tapes on the table, and ran off to find his mother, they needed to have a very long talk.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma found his mother meditating on the roof, as she liked to do so in the highest place she could find, when she had the option. Ranma understood this, he would rather spend his time on just any surface other than the ground. Ranma jumped to the roof to join her momentarily. "Okaa-san. We need to talk. Alone!" He added for anyone who might have been listening in, or thinking about joining them on the roof.  
  
 As if the heat of her son's aura, look on his face, and tone of voice were not enough to alert the woman of Ranma's mood, the fact that he used the 'san' honorific and polite 'O' for her, let her know that he might even be directing that emotion her way. She wondered what could have caused that. "Yes son, what is bothering you today?"  
  
 "I need ask you a few things, this is VERY important."  
  
 "Yes son?"  
  
 "Do you recall the ninja we trained with? I believe you asked them to keep an eye on the house, and help kafu-san with his new school."  
{*Kafu = one's father*}  
  
 "Yes son."  
  
 "They are keeping themselves a secret, which I suppose isn't exactly surprising, and they built a whole new area under the house it seems." Nodoka knew this was not yet the question part, and stayed silent. "Nabiki-chan found it some time ago." Nodoka raised an eyebrow at this. Ranma's voice stayed even and as calm as he could. "Did you know, that when they found out that Nabiki-chan found them, they threatened to use an memory erasing technique?"  
  
 "WHAT?!?!"  
  
 "Yes, you heard me correctly. When they found out that Nabiki-chan knew about them, they threatened to use that technique! I need you to contact that woman, and those assigned to the house, and make sure that such a thing does NOT happen again! I swear that, if I find out that this happened again, I will head straight there, training be damned, and kick them out personally, with prejudice! Even if I have to SWIM there! I know it is not 'manly' to get mad at your mother, but honestly, if you were involved in that decision, I am not sure I want to call you that anymore."  
  
 Nodoka was shocked, she had been unaware they would take anything that far, and was almost as upset as Ranma, but, being the traditional Japanese woman that she was, held her composure better. "I swear to you Ranma-kun, I had no knowledge of this, and I will be leaving now to contact them." Before jumping off of the roof, Nodoka turned back to Ranma and said, "And son, that was, indeed, VERY manly." So 'manly' in fact, that if Ranma had not been her son, and if she had been just a bit younger, she might have had to change her panties. Luckily, for her self-image, she had been able to resist her instincts, but she was going to need some 'alone time' later.  
  
 Ranma jumped down from the roof, and was about to just take off, and run and jump, as far, and fast as he could, when a hand on his arm stopped him. In a meek voice, Ukyo asked, "Ranchama, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
 Turning to his friend, he softened a little when their eyes met. "Not really, how much did you hear?"  
  
 "Well, it was kind of hard to miss you threatening to leave, and no matter the reason, you know I will follow you ...anywhere. Even if it means swimming back to Japan, or living on our own, with nothing more than the clothes on our backs. No matter what, I know we could make it work." She put her arms around her primary reason for living, and held him tightly, trying to let her aura calm him.  
  
 "I know Ucchan. I would never ask it of you, but it would be easier to do with good company." He tried to smile, but it came out weakly. He relaxed a bit, and explained briefly about what 'their' ninja had done.  
  
 Now it was Ukyo's turn to be angry. "I can't believe it! What is the deal with all of these people messing around in people's heads!"  
  
 Ukyo was just as angry as Ranma had been moments before, and it was his turn to calm her down. "I think I need a really long, and hard workout. What do you say we go tear something up?"  
  
 Ukyo looked him over and said, "I have just the thing." She grabbed him by the waistband, and pulled him toward the house. Seeing Ryoga nearby, she added. "Ryoga, we are going to 'workout', don't leave the yard ...and DON'T interrupt!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Not being chased by the Koenkan any longer, Pai felt safe going for a walk. She had wanted to thank her friend for the help for the other day, and was just returning to the rental home she was sharing with her Japanese friends. When she had returned, she saw Ryoga working out in the yard, but did not see anyone else in the house. She figured it would be good to spend a little extra time studying the script they had been given for the audition.  
  
 She had gone into the living room to read, she started hearing loud noises coming from one of the bedrooms. She listened in for a while, trying to figure out what was going on in the other room, she could not tell if the noises were good or bad. Some of the sounds were like moans, not unlike those of someone getting a really good massage, and others, were angry, and pained. She did not want to bother them if Ranma was giving Ukyo one of his 'special massages', as Ukyo liked to put it, but if someone was being attacked, she wanted to help.  
  
 Pai snuck over to the door, and tried to peep through the key hole, but could not see anything. She carefully cracked open the door and peeped in.  
  
 What she saw took her completely by surprise. Ukyo and Ranma were on the bed, Ukyo had her face planted in the bed, and her rear was in the air. Ranma was mounting her from behind, slapping her on the rump, grunting, while Ukyo moaned in pleasure.  
  
 Despite how much noise they were making, and how quietly Pai had opened the door, Ranma looked over as the door opened, and said "Oh, hi Pai ...sorry about this."  
  
 Ukyo looked up and added, "Wanna join us?"  
  
 "No!" and the door slammed shut.  
  
 "I told you we should have locked the door, Ucchan."  
  
 "But, I told Ryoga we didn't want to be disturbed, and nobody else was here, so..."  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Pai ran out of the house, completely embarrassed and strangely excited. Ryoga saw the blushing girl run from the house, and said, "Yeah that's why I am out here, they make too much noise when they 'workout' like that." Ryoga made 'air quotes' with the euphemism.  
  
 "I, I've never seen anything like that before..."  
  
 "Oh hell, I should have warned you! I am sorry, and they said they didn't want to be disturbed... damn!"  
  
 "That's alright, they didn't seem to mind... Uh, I, ...gotta go. See ya later, Ryoga."  
  
 Ryoga was a bit distressed about look of panic on the girl's face, hating himself for not thinking to warn her on the way in. He wanted to run after her, but didn't want to leave the yard and get lost.  
  
 Little did Ryoga realize that he could have both chased after her, and stayed in the yard if he could have simply walked into the backyard. However, as anyone who knew the lost boy could tell you, the odds of that were three to one ...against. That was exactly where Pai had decided to run. She had seen that their bedroom window had been open, and crept back there to continue to peep. Nodoka would have been proud. It was hard for the girl to tell, but it seemed to her that when she poked her face into the window to look, Ukyo's voice had gotten louder and more intense, and her head was thrashing about. Normally Pai would have chalked this up to the sound not being blocked by the walls, but strangely Ranma's voice stayed about the same.  
  
 Pai continued to watch in shock and silence, for more than half an hour, Ukyo was looking rather worn-out, and she started yelling and thrashing about again. Ranma turned to the window, and said, "Hey Pai, I really don't mind you watching, and Ukyo seems to really enjoy it, but you are welcome to come in here. You can join us or not, you don't have to sit in the dirt. Or do you enjoy the peeping aspect more? If so, maybe we should show you 'the game'..."  
  
 Pai was once again shocked, this time because they had known she had been there the whole time, even more than the offer. "No, that's not it! It's not like that!"  
  
 Ranma's lip curled into a sly grin. "Then what is it like? If you are going to watch anyway, you ought to just come in here where you can see well, and be more comfortable. Just hop through the window, no one will know. Pull up a chair, sit a spell, just please, take your shoes off."  
  
 Pai, too flustered to come up with any kind of reply, just did as she had been told, the muscular lad had been training her for just over a week, and she had been getting used to following his orders, too embarrassed to protest, or even think of an alternative.  
  
 "OH Ranma-sama, there is only one place you haven't gone yet, and I feel so good I want you to do that now. I want to become completely yours!"  
  
 "With Pai watching?"  
  
 "Because Pai is watching! As long as I am with Ranma-sama, I don't care who is watching! It's not like our 'special friend' here hasn't seen us naked before." Ranma filled Ukyo's ...request, and she arched, leaning back until she was pressed against Ranma's chest. "Get a good look Pai, you could have all this too, if you play your cards right. You just have to want it bad enough."  
  
 "What?" The voice did not come from Pai, as she had passed out with a bit of a nosebleed, her brain having had a mild short-circuit due to the remnants of the brainwashing and stimuli.  
  
 "Don't worry about it Ranma-sama, but, more than that, please, don't stop!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The audition went very well, far better than they ever expected. It being a martial arts film, their skills easily gave them all large, if not leading, roles. The director thought that Pai's cool attitude toward Ranma made for 'good chemistry', especially the way the girl had kept giving him looks when she thought no one was looking, so he cast Ranma as the hero and Pai as the villain. Ryoga's lack of linguistic skills in either Mandarin or Cantonese got him cast as one of Pai's henchmen. The director saw Ukyo's devotion, so cast the concubine as Ranma's loyal retainer, which was probably for the best, as she would have had trouble going against him, even in a movie. While Nodoka and Fei Sha were cast as Pai's extra sexy bodyguards.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma wrote a return letter, not feeling that he could speak aloud with some of the subject matter, without getting angry again, and he did not want them to have to listen to him ranting. He explained that the 'problem' with the ninja ought to be resolved soon, perhaps even by the time they received his letter. He explained what they had gone through with Pai, and why they needed to stay to help her regain her memories. He went on to tell them about the parts they had gotten in the movie, and told them that they would send them their advanced copy when they got it.  
  
 Ukyo also sent a letter, telling them about how Ranma had reacted to the news, and what he had said to his mother in response. She knew Ranma would not have mentioned it himself, and wanted the girls to know how much he cared about their feelings and their well-being. She conveniently left out how well he treated her later that night, so as not to scare them off too soon, and just told them that they had a rigorous workout to work off his anger over the situation, and that she was still feeling it days later. She also included some more 'not safe for school' photos for them to drool over and more.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Some of the rich families who send their servants to be trained at his school had invited Genma to a fancy dinner party. He did not want to make a fool of himself, so he asked Kogarashi for special training... Genma knew he would regret it, but could not think of another option, this was an important meeting after all. It could mean many more students for their school, and a lot more money. He needed to make a good impression.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma received another package of letters and tapes. Nabiki had spoken to the ninja, and had been informed that they would never again be subjected to any kind of threats of any kind from that ninja clan. Their goal was to protect them, and now that included their memories as well. Due to the letters from Ranma and Ukyo, she knew they had him to thank for that, and was more grateful than she could express in words. She had been pretty scared by the thought, and relief now filled her being. It had been the first time Nabiki had been able to truly relax in weeks. They still needed to keep the secret from Genma, but that meant that other than Akane and their father, the rest could know. Her father and younger sister were just no good at keeping secrets, when she would get angry, she would say anything that came to mind, and their father was even worse when he got upset. Nabiki went on to thank Ranma many more times in that tape, and even he had started to get tired of listening to it, so moved on the next one.  
  
 Kasumi talked mostly about their work with the homeless shelter, and how well it was doing, and how many people they have been able to help. Many of whom had been able to get jobs and move out on their own, thanks to the counseling they provided. Their counselor was quite good at helping the people figure out what they were good at doing and what jobs would suit them best, and was even able to help them find one most of the time. She was quite proud of the work they were doing. She also had to thank Ranma for helping her sister, and because without him and his family, they would not have been able to set up this shelter, and being able to help these people made her happier than anything else she had ever done. Ranma was glad that they had been able to help them. That was something the two of them shared, helping others was something that brought them both great joy in life.  
  
 Fubuki bragged and bragged about Kasumi and her job. They had taken her from doing commercials, and news spots, to having her run a 'talent' show ...or rather, a 'lack of talent' show. People would go on and show off what they thought they could do, and Kasumi would get to dress up in pretty costumes, and they even let the three of them sing the theme song for the show together! Fubuki was not on the show herself, but she helped Kasumi with anything she could off stage.  
  
 Fubuki went on to explain how Kasumi and her had gone to a fancy dinner party with Genma, to do a demonstration of their skills as the 'star pupils' of the school, as Genma had called them, something that embarrassed the two of them. Nonetheless, the party had been a lot of fun, and they enjoyed themselves a lot more than Genma himself, who had to be on his best behavior and cram for the event. Kogarashi had taken some time to almost literally beat the proper use of western utensils, high-class manners, and other etiquette lessons into his head, by his own request. While entertaining to watch, participating did not look fun. It had been grueling training, and she had been glad that they had learned such things in school.  
  
 She also thanked him for the present he had sent for her sixteenth birthday, it was very sweet of him to 'remember such a thing' for 'someone so unimportant'.  
  
 Ranma made a mental note to get her another gift, for the sole purpose of reminding her of how important she was to his family. After all, without her, those three girls would have only had the fathers to look after them, and he did not want to know how such a thing would have turned out, not to mention they would be lucky to have a house to come back to, had she not been there to help keep it in shape. Without the young maid's presence, Ranma was sure that things there would have turned out much differently, and not in a good way. Ranma, had no idea how right he had been with that assumption.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The movie shoot had been going well for a while now, and the gang had been having a blast doing it. During one of the scenes that day though, a strange, yet beautiful woman crashed the set, interrupting the action they had been filming. She yelled out, "\What is that strange power I feel? It's here somewhere!\", as she began attacking the actors at random.  
  
 The director yelled to his cameramen to "\Keep Filming!\"  
  
 Ranma and the others jumped into the fray as soon as it started, trying to distract the woman, and get her away from the non-fighters of the cast, to allow them to be treated by the medical personal on hand. The 'battle' had been going reasonably well, the woman was not overly strong, but she was merciless, and did her best to kill anyone who got too close. Luckily for the others, Ranma did not allow that to happen when he could prevent it.  
  
 Just as they thought they had the situation was coming under control, and Ranma had begun to tie the woman up with his ever-present twine, the woman's body began to grow, and change. Her body morphed, her limbs grew, and her clothing shredded, as she grew fangs from both of her 'mouths'. She was not happy about how things were going, and shot 'webbing' out of her 'lower mouth', at the boy who had been trying to tie her up, and started climbing the nearby wall.  
  
 Ranma was disgusted, and tried, at least, to clean his face of the sticky 'gunk'. Ukyo was not so complacent, she began firing off her 'ki kote' at the spider woman, cutting through some of her webbing and slicing off two of her legs at the first joint.  
  
 The spider woman screeched in pain as green blood came from her two severed legs. She turned toward Ukyo and jumped, spooging more of her 'webbing' toward the 'actress'.  
  
 Unlike Ranma, Ukyo had been prepared for that attack, having seen it being used on her lover just moments before, so she was quick to jump out of the way. Sadly, some of the extras were not so lucky, or skilled, the spider woman's jiggling breasts proving to be too much of a distraction for some of them.  
  
 Ranma had cleared his eyes, enough to see. He mostly trusted his 'ki sight' but there were a lot of innocent people, and expensive and fragile equipment in the studio, and he did not want to damage more than the quick moving spider. He started toward the monster woman, throwing his own 'ki cards' at her, trying to pacify her, more than kill her. Quite a few of the monsters that had attacked them lately had mentioned something to the effect of them searching for something, and he got the feeling that they were the targets. Ranma really wanted to know why!  
  
 They had little time to think though, as the creature was bouncing after Ukyo. Ranma slid under the thing at the apex of its leap, as she took a few arrows and bandannas to the head and back. Once he was between the creature and his friend, Ranma jumped up, landing a tremendous uppercut to its chest, just missing her bouncing breasts. Ranma had not had time to judge his angle, and regretted it. The, now unconscious monster, flew through the air, and connected, head first, into one of the live tracks of lighting, breaking the bulbs, and sending a large amount of electricity pulsing through her body. When some of her flailing arms also connected with the broken bulbs a fuse blew, and the lifeless spider's limp body fell to the ground, crushing a few props in doing so. The strange thing was one of those props seemed to say "Ow!" But, no one really noticed.  
  
 Ranma ran over to see if she had a pulse, but the body turned to ash when he touched it. Failing that, he began to search the remains of her shredded clothing to see if she had any kind of identification or anything that might give them a lead on why they were being targeted.  
  
 Ranma was worried they would be blamed for the attack, and subsequent damage, but the director was thrilled, yelling about needing to check the film, do rewrites to work that scene into the script, and that none if his 'stars' died in the attack, that would have taken major rewrites! They were told that they were done shooting until they got someone to clean up the mess anyway. The gang decided to go have a big meal to replenish their energy and relax after the excitement of the day. Some of them were used to such things by now, but others were still in shock.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma received another package from the girls. The tape was long, and covered many topics, from the food they ate, the clothes they thought were cute, how their school was going and more. One part stood out to Ranma a bit, as he did not know either of the people involved. Apparently, the headmaster of their school had been dating the doctor that worked at the family dojo, it had been going well for some time, but they finally broke up. They both thought the other had hobbies that were too immature. Kaede with her anime, manga and video games, and Tofu and his dancing with his skeleton, Betty-chan. Nabiki said she thought that the way he looked at Kasumi might have been a factor as well. Nabiki laughed as she added that Tofu was wasting his time though, there is only one guy Kasumi had pictures of on her bedroom walls, and Dr. Tofu was not that man.  
  
 Ranma wrote back saying, among other things, that whomever it was that Kasumi liked, was a very lucky man indeed, and that he wished her luck in winning that guy's heart. Not that he thought that she would need luck. A sweet, beautiful, and kind girl as herself, should be able to get any man she wanted, and deserved all the happiness life could offer.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Just over a few weeks later, the movie project was coming to an end, with only one scene left to film. However, long before they left for the studio, Fei Sha had arrived with a huge grin on her face. "/Good news everyone! The messenger returned this morning! I should be able to restore Pai's memories, it should only take a few moments. We should even make it to the shoot on time!/" Then she translated for Pai, who was thrilled. "\Just sit right here dear.\" The woman's hands blurred, moving at speeds that others could not believe. Within seconds, she completed her work. "\How do you feel? Can you remember without pain now?\"  
  
 "\YES! Oh, thank you Fei Sha! I remember everything, with no problems, and I feel so refreshed!\" Switching to Japanese, Pai turned to Ranma, "It worked! Ranma, I'm sorry, I treated you so coldly. Whenever I tried to remember any of the kind things you had done for me, I could only think of Liu, and it made me mad. Now, though, it is all clear as a bell. I am so glad. Now I can thank you for all you have done for me." Pai began to kneel, but Ranma stopped her.  
  
 "Hey, Pai, it's not a problem. We are martial artists, helping people is what we do. Besides, a pretty girl like you, I would go out of my way to help anytime." Ranma grinned at Pai as she blushed.  
  
 "Well, be that as it may, thank you Ranma. I am just so glad that I got to meet you. Glad that you and your family stopped in that ally that day to help me. I don't know what I would have ever done without you, and I had forgotten it all." Pai put her arms around Ranma. "I know we need to leave kind of soon, but please, let me stay like this for a little while longer..."  
  
 "Anything you want Pai, anything you want." Ranma turned his head toward their exiled friend, and added, "/And Fei Sha, I cannot thank you enough for this, you will always be a 'heroic woman' in my book. Even if you are not a member of that tribe, you will always be welcomed as a member of our clan./"  
  
 The pink-haired beauty blushed so that her face matched her hair color and said, "/You are welcome Ranma, and thank you. This old exile never thought to be accepted anywhere again. I had given up on most people, but I just couldn't stand by and let those men do what they wanted with this young woman./"  
  
 "/I don't know how old you are, and it would be rude of me to ask, but I will say that you certainly do NOT look old. Do not be hard on yourself, you are really quite beautiful and kind, and do not let anyone tell you otherwise! Anyone who would not accept you is a fool!/" The blush on the woman's face grew, as did the smile on her lips.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Pai had still not wanted to let go of Ranma by the time they needed to leave, so he chose to carry her all of the way to the studio, a fact she enjoyed immensely.  
  
 The fight with the spider woman a few weeks before, was to be edited in as part of the final battle that they were shooting the rest of today. They began the day shooting scenes with Ryoga's character being 'sicked' on Ranma, but Ukyo's character intercepted him and urged her 'master' forward to stop the villain! Ukyo fought with Ryoga using Ranma's drunken dance style, both to show off and for its evasion techniques, while Ryoga attacked with his dragon style.  
  
 Ranma ran into the building to confront the evil martial arts mage. On the way up the stairs, Fei Sha and Nodoka slinked into the passage from either side, each using a war fan style, wearing matching skimpy costumes and hairstyles. They stood back to back, held their fans out and blocked the way.  
  
 "/Yet another 'hero'./"  
  
 "/Tries to stop the mistress./"  
  
 "/You will not get./"  
  
 "/Passed Pi and Xi!/"  
  
 Ranma as 'Luan', came to a stop, where his eye bugged out at the costumes they were wearing, and his jaw dropped. The two women began to move in unison. Seeing this, 'Luan' shook his head, slapped his face, and made a show of NOT looking at their bouncing breasts, or the way they jiggled as they moved while barely being restrained by the loose fitting strips of cloth that passed for the tops of their 'dresses'. Seeing the reacting of 'Luan', the women began to move in an even more sultry manner, hoping to maximize the advantage their near nudity provided.  
  
 'Luan' flipped backward to give himself more room, and pretended to almost lose his footing on the stairs. He stumbled around on the stairs while he dodged their fan attacks, and looked quite convincing thanks to his drunken boxing training. The air strikes from their fans were bouncing off of the walls, sending them in every direction in the narrow hallway, making them difficult to avoid. Ranma's character needed to get closer, but was having trouble doing so. He feinted with a low attack, and jumped over their heads to land behind them and attempted to sweep their legs out from under them, but they jumped back as he had done before. Except when they did so, their revealing outfits, revealed oh so much more...  
  
 'Pi and Xi' placed their hands, from the arms furthest away together, causing them to turn toward each other a bit, as a glow formed in each hand, one blue and one pink. The glow expanded out into a heart shaped outline for just a moment before the energy became a whip-like tendril, which they began to use as the description implied. They used their 'whips', which took chunks out of the stone stairs and the metal walls where they struck, and both yelled out in unison. ""/Pi and Xi's Attack of Love!!!/""  
  
 Ranma's character jumped and dodged as he tried to 'retreat' up the stairs, trying to get out of the range of the tendrils of energy. Pi and Xi followed, having to dodge the damage they had done to the stairwell as they went.  
  
 "/Luan, only seems to want to run away./"  
  
 "/Some hero, not even man enough to handle our sex appeal and attack of love!/"  
  
 Their talking gave 'Luan' a chance to build up his own ki attack, a large ball of golden ki formed in his hands. The blast shot forward with a shout of, "/Qi Yuan Qiu!/"  
{*Qi Yuan Qiu = Qi (spirit energy/Ki); Yuan Qiu (Sphere/Ball) cheesy name but it's a B-movie*}  
  
 The ki blast blew out a chunk of the stairs and knocked the 'twins' back, sending them tumbling down the stair well, to land in a heap on top of each other, with what remained of their now even skimpier outfits.  
  
 Seeing that his foes were unable to continue, Luan ran up the stairs toward the top, where his final opponent was sure to be located.  
  
 Fei Sha was no longer bound by the laws of the Nujie Zu, and even though she knew this fight was scripted, for a moment, she seriously considered invoking a certain law, in regards to the handsome young man who 'defeated' her. She quickly dropped this line of thought after considering the age and likely inexperience, of the young man. Not to mention that she did not want to have to fight over him with the other two girls who clearly had their eye on the lad, even if he claimed not to think she looked 'old', and said she looked 'beautiful'. She was so lost in thought that she did not even hear the director as he yelled "\CUT\". It was not until Nodoka started trying to move that Fei Sha noticed the position she was in, with her face lodged in the other woman's bust and her butt in the air.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After they stopped for lunch, the director explained to them that he had decided on one more change to the ending of the movie. He had seen the way Pai was acting when they had arrived that morning, and it had given him a new idea. He handed them the revised scripts and gave them some time for the new scene.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 'Luan' made it to the top of the stairs, and just as our hero was about to open the door, footsteps were heard from behind.  
  
 "/Are you alright, master?/" 'Shen' came happily bounding up the stairs behind her master. "/You sure made short work of those two, master./" The loyal retainer had a big grin on her face. "/Are we going after the evil mage, Ming Wuqing now?/"  
  
 "/I am glad you caught up, Shen, but remember, Ming is not evil, but is possessed by an evil spirit. We must find a way to drive that beast out!/"  
  
 "/Yes, master!/"  
  
 The director thought to himself, '\That girl is a natural, I have never seen anyone play a loyal retainer so well, and at such a young age too!\'  
  
 "/Now, let's go crash a party!/" 'Luan' opened the door into a large room, set up to resemble a modeling photo shoot, complete with 'Ming' being made up in a fancy dress.  
  
 'Ming' heard them enter and told her make-up artists and other assistants to stop. "\So, Luan, you've made it passed my minions. Now you will pay!\" 'Ming' jumped across the room trying to catch 'Luan' with a kick, but he dodged out of the way, deflecting her leg and sending her off course. They both jumped into the air and exchanged kicks and punches as they seemed to hang in the air, before both landed, facing each other once again.  
  
 Several exchanges later, 'Luan' was concentrating his attacks near her chest, trying to retrieve the medallion around her neck. He had nearly grabbed it a few times, but only came away with pieces of the fancy costume. Pai was glad that her costume didn't tear in any overly 'revealing' places.  
  
 The fight had raged on for several minutes when the doors opened once again. ""/MASTER!?!/""  
   
 'Ming' turned to order her minions to attack as well, but in the moment of distraction, 'Luan' grabbed the jade medallion, and threw it to the ground and stomped on it, smashing it to bits.  
  
 Everyone acted as if there was a huge explosion, and flew back, 'Ming' was too stunned to move.  
  
 The director yelled "\CUT!\"  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The spirit of the Spider Woman that had been possessing the fair 'Ming', was now vanquished, thanks to our heroes and a little help from the 'minions'. The room was a wreck, and the 'players' were exhausted. 'Luan' leaped to the other side of the room to check on 'Ming'.  
  
 'Luan' carried the non-possessed young woman to find her somewhere more comfortable to rest, when she started to awaken, and saw who held her. "\Luan! What happened?\"  
  
 "/Do not fear. The spirit has been driven out and defeated. With rest, you should be back to full strength before long./"  
  
 "\Thank you, my love!\" 'Ming' threw her arms around 'Luan', and after only a moment's hesitation, kissed him on the mouth, as they held their position for what seemed like an eternity to the young woman. The camera cut away to Ukyo and the others shedding tears over the beauty of the scene before them, and then back to the 'loving couple'.  
  
 By the time the director yelled "\CUT!\" again, Pai was blushing so hard her whole face was lit up. She was not given any time to think about it before Ukyo ran over to throw her arms around them both.  
  
 "That was GREAT! You were both wonderful! That was such a passionate kiss!"  
  
 Pai's fingers touched her lips, "It was my FIRST kiss! ...and in front of so many people no less..." Though her words and the smile on her face did not entirely match.  
  
 "Then you couldn't have asked for a better man to give it to you, and now you have it on film, so you can always remember it, and the world can share it with you! It was beautiful!" Ukyo wiped a tear from her eye. "And now, here is your second kiss!" Ukyo added as she leaned in to kiss both of them. Pai almost feinted.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Wanting his friends to be able to enjoy the movie, Ranma talked the director into letting him translate the script into Japanese for an additional set of subtitles for the laser disk release. It would take a few more days work, but he felt it was worth it, and even offered to do it for free. The director promised to make sure he had a copy before it was even in the theaters. Since they did not have to add too many special effects, or remove wires, or any of the other usual stuff, all that remained was some editing and the rest of the dubbing.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The girls received another letter from Ukyo,  
  
 'Dear girls,  
 I hope you are doing well. We just finished the movie shoot, and Ranchama was SO manly! Almost all of the actresses wanted to take our man home! Even some of the adults were hitting on our Ranchama! None of those girls were good enough for more than a distraction though, and certainly not good enough to invite to come with us. It was really fun to watch though, and those poor girls will be ruined for other men from now on. No man can compare if Ranchama is the measuring stick used to judge! I feel sorry for them, but there is only so much Ranchama to go around and only the best girls will do. Pai might work out nicely though, we will have to see how it goes. It really is a shame that Renka didn't come along, that girl was adorable, and so full of joy. You girls would have loved that one, I am sure.  
  
 Speaking of 'adorable', I have noticed that you three have not sent us any pictures of yourselves in a while, despite all of the sexy pictures I send you of Ranchama. It's only fair. Did you want me to send pictures of myself as well? Is that the problem? I will include that this time then, like this one of me washing Ranchama's back, and here is one of the reverse. How sexy do you want the pictures to be? I could do one where I am washing Ranchama's front, or maybe you would prefer to see me washing Ranchama with my body, I want to try that anyway! I will do whatever it takes to get you to return the favors I do for you. With all of the photos I have sent you, Ranchama deserves to see you all as well. It's only fair after all.  
 Love from us all,  
 ~Ucchan'  
  
 The annoyance the girls had felt about Ranma 'going out' with the actresses from the movie, was quickly forgotten in their embarrassment at Ukyo's request, and that was quickly forgotten in their lust at seeing the other pictures the girl had seen fit to include with the letter! On top of the photos she described, there were also pictures from the movie set, more from the bath, several with Ranma asleep, and others during their actual workouts.  
  
 It was some time before any of the three girls had another coherent thought as they stared at the enticing photos, drooling quietly to themselves.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Leaving the studio one day, a girl came up to the young woman, asking for an autograph. Pai instantly recognized the girl as one of the kids they had rescued from the Koenkan not long before. "\How have you been doing child? Well I hope.\"  
  
 "\Oh, yes! Thanks to you and your friends! And I can't thank you enough for getting us in to watch the movie being filmed! You and your boyfriend are so cool, I want to be just like you when I grow up!\"  
  
 Pai blushed at that. "\You are welcome, Ranma is not my boyfriend, but thank you. Who should I make this out to, what was your name again?\"  
  
 "\Is he seeing that other girl then? You really should try to go for it, I can tell you like the guy, who wouldn't, just so handsome! My name is Eileen, by the way.\"  
  
 Blushing even further, Pai tried to ignore those feelings. "\Eileen, that is a strange name, but cute, like you are.\"  
  
 It was the girl's turn to blush. "\Well, I was born in America, but when my parents died, I moved here to live with my grandfather.\"  
  
 "\Aw, I am sorry to hear that. I do hope your grandfather treats you well?\"  
  
 "\Oh yes! Gramps is great! He cares for me, and is teaching me to fight, I hope to be as good as you one day!\"  
  
 "\There are lots of people better than I am, I still have a long way to go. Some days it feels like everyone I know is better than I am.\" Pai let out a small laugh.  
  
 "\Don't give up your dream, and I will keep mine too! We can both train for our goals. Even if other people can beat you up, I think you are the best! You are my hero! If I keep training, will you fight me one day, so I can test my training?\"  
  
 "\Sure child, look me up when you get older, after you have trained hard, we can spar. We all need a goal, even if that goal changes as we get older...\" Pai was thinking of Ranma as she said this, and blushed again...  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The three girls were embarrassed to their very core, especially Fubuki and Kasumi. They were all in Ranma's bedroom, debating what they should do about their current dilemma. It had been a little while since they had gotten the recent letter from Ukyo, and while they all agreed with the devoted girl, it had taken them this long to even talk about it. Doing something about it was proving far more difficult. They did not think that Ranma had known about the photos Ukyo was sending them, but if so, then it would be especially rude not to return the favor considering how much they 'enjoyed' them. They were far too embarrassed to take pictures of themselves in the bath, like the ones they had been sent. However, they DID want to do something to repay the boy's kindness, especially after they had heard what he had done in regards to the ninja, and if this was what Ukyo thought was a good way to do so ...well, that girl did know Ranma better than anyone.  
  
 Fubuki had surprised them when the maid suggested they have a sleep-over in Ranma's room, even more so when the girl told them that she had been doing it frequently, ever since replacing his mattress on her own some time ago.  
  
 "I thought it seemed bigger, but I have grown a lot since I slept in here, so it was hard to tell. Well, I have been thinking about this, and I read somewhere that some men like sexy costumes more than just looking at naked girls, so I am thinking that might be less embarrassing. So, considering Kasumi-nee-chan's shyness and Fubuki-chan not wanting to be seen outside of her uniform, I was thinking the most fitting, and least revealing, would be the hadaka apron, using the one from your uniform."  
{*Hadaka = Nude, Naked, Bare*}  
  
 "Oh my, oh my, oh my!"  
  
 "Well, I suppose that could be worse, at least I would still feel like a maid, but, what about you Nabiki-sama? Will you wear yours as well?"  
  
 "Maaaaybe." Nabiki began to remove her clothing, revealing some skimpy, black lingerie. Handing her camera over to Fubuki, Nabiki put her apron on and struck a sexy pose. After a couple of pictures Nabiki removed her apron again and had Fubuki take a few shots in her underwear. Taking the camera back, Nabiki said, "Your turns!"  
  
 Both girls blushed again and began to strip, Kasumi left her white panties on, but Fubuki did not. Nabiki took several pictures of each of them and a few of them together in various poses, and then set the camera on a timer and took a few with all three of them together.  
  
 When they had used up the small roll of film, Nabiki ran down to the darkroom the Ninja had let her set up in the new 'basement' to develop the pictures as quickly as she had been able.  
  
 By the time she finished and returned to the room, Nabiki almost facefaulted when she saw her sister and friend, still in their aprons, making out while she was gone. "Once again you started without me! Why do I have to suffer because neither of you knows how to develop film?"  
  
 The other two girls pulled her into the fold, apologizing and kissing her. They did not get to sleep for a long time.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Pai had been watching Nodoka and Ukyo being massaged by Ranma after the workouts, but Ukyo had insisted on being the one to give them to Pai. Pai could not argue the point, and they were really good massages, so she could not really complain either. However, now that the movie shoot was over, Ukyo had told her that it was about time for her to get one of Ranma's 'special' massages. She tried to deny the need for a moment, but Ukyo made it a difficult thing to do.  
  
 "Let me put it this way, do you remember anything about how you felt while Ranchama was washing your back, and washing and brushing your hair?"  
  
 "A bit, but not much of it after it started..."  
  
 "Did you like it?"  
  
 "Well, yeah..."  
  
 "His 'massage technique' blows that out of the water!" Switching to a whispered tone, Ukyo leaned into Pai's ear. "And sex is even better than that!"  
  
 "B-b-better?!?! How, I mean, is that even possible? I don't think I would survive anything 'better'..."  
  
 "Oh, it IS possible, you WILL survive, and you will never want to do without it again! This, I promise you. It is one of the best feelings in the world! I wouldn't let just anyone in on this you know, it takes a very special person. We cannot have just any random girls chasing after Ranma-sama, who deserves only the best! Besides, you really seemed interested in it when you spied on us a while back..."  
  
 "It wasn't like that!"  
  
 "Really? Then what WAS it like?"  
  
 "Uh ...Look, I am honored, I really am. It's just that this is so strange, and it's happening so fast. I just don't know what to do!!!"  
  
 "It's really simple, you just have to relax and enjoy it. All women deserve to enjoy these feelings. I feel like you are one of the few who deserve the best, and I would consider it a favor if you allow Ranma-sama to practice on you. Every woman is different, so Ranchama needs as much variety in training as can be gotten. But if you would rather not be involved..."  
  
 "I didn't say THAT! I want to, it's just, I don't know how I should be reacting. It feels weird."  
  
 "Oh no, Sugar, it's not weird at all. It is perfectly natural and normal, just do, whatever your body tells you to do. There is no need to worry, nothing to be scared of, and nothing you do will be wrong (as long as you don't hurt Ranchama on purpose). It will all be okay. If you would rather, I will even help you. I will stay by your side, and make sure you enjoy yourself to the fullest. I told you that I would support you, and I meant it! I should warn you of one thing though, once you have had Ranma-sama's special touch, nothing else will do."  
  
 That threw Pai for a loop, she was normally less scared of Ranma's attention than Ukyo's, especially since her memories returned, but while Ukyo made her nervous in one way, the idea of something 'better' than how she felt during the back-washing and hair brushing, scared her to death. Even if Ranma's touch made her feel comfort, like floating on a cloud, whereas Ukyo's made her feel like prey, especially the way Ukyo's hands were massaging her legs at that moment. She felt a shiver run up her spine, that, when combined with her thoughts of Ranma's fingers playing over her sweaty body, like he had done when washing her back, had almost brought her to the point of climaxing again. She was still new to those feelings, but had been starting to get the hang of recognizing them at least.  
  
 Ukyo saw the look on the girl's face, and recognized it right away from their first night in the bath, among other things. She knew she was not anywhere near Ranma's skill, but she had been practicing a lot, but most of that had been on Ranma, and girls were different. She did not let up for a moment, not until Pai's body had stopped convulsing and relaxed. Once again, she leaned in close to Pai's ear, and whispered, which by itself was enough to send more shivers down the girl's spine. "Just remember, Ranma-sama makes me look like a rank amateur."  
  
 "Fine. Okay, I will, I promise. Just, please," *GROAN* "don't, stop..." Pai did not know what to think, it was strange enough to be getting feelings like this with Ranma, a boy, but to be feeling like this because of another girl was really freaking her out. The last few days had made Pai rethink everything she thought she knew about life and herself, and she was not sure how to feel about it. However, there was no denying that this felt REALLY good, and was starting to hope that this life could go on forever, even if it meant being Ukyo's plaything, something she would not admit, to anyone, even herself, was starting to feel like something she would not mind as much as she would have expected.  
  
 Uyko's smile and eyes took on a sinister glint, as her hands went back to work, working out what little tension remained in the girl. Ukyo was quite proud of the work being done, not only was Pai taking well to Ranma's training, but her own as well. Ukyo was also proud that her own technique was having such an effect on the girl, she had never massaged another girl before Pai. Well, other than Nodoka, and she certainly couldn't practice this technique on her. Not that the woman did not deserve it, but she had been so adamant about refusing the 'treatment' from either of them. She really felt sorry for her 'mother', who always did so many things to make sure that they were as happy as could be. Ukyo had snuck in one day and 'borrowed' one of the 'toys' Nodoka used for 'stress relief', that Ukyo had run across when helping to pack one day. However, no matter what she tried, or how well she used it, it was a pale shadow of how it felt when Ranma was even just brushing her hair, never mind how it felt the few times they had actually had sex. This had given her an idea though, she really wanted Nodoka to feel as good as she did, and wanted to help her as much as she could. So, as Pai was recovering from her first massage, and prepared herself for her second that day, Ukyo snuck into Nodoka's room, and used a variation of one of the tricks they had been practicing lately, charging objects with ki of varying emotions. She charged all of Nodoka's 'toys', using the memories of how she felt when Ranma made her feel the best she had ever felt. Ukyo was not sure how this would work, not having tried it on herself, but was hoping that her hypothesis held true, and when Nodoka next used them, she would get a jolt of Ukyo's own emotions, and amplify her pleasure... Only time will tell.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nodoka returned to the room after checking in with her contacts again. She wanted to make sure they were not aware of any emergencies that required her attention and the other upkeep she maintained, something she did frequently. Getting a negative response on the emergencies, Nodoka decided to do some shopping. She was feeling badly about making Ryoga wait for his birthday present, and wanted to do something nice for the boy, who should be a man by now.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nodoka found Ryoga in the main room cleaning up, now that the dishes had been washed. "Konichiwa, Ryoga-kun, thank you for cleaning up. You are such a good boy. I feel bad about us being here in Hong Kong where the laws are different, for so long after you turned fourteen, and should be becoming a man by the standards of mainland China, but I wanted to get you something to hold you over until we leave. I do not know what you like, since you are always so shy, so I got you a random sampling of things that were recommended by the shopkeeper. Here you go." Nodoka handed Ryoga a large brown paper bag. "You may watch these in your room this evening. There are also a few other things in there for you to 'play' with. One of these days we will get you over this terminal shyness of yours, it is certainly not very manly."  
  
 Ryoga was already blushing from the complement, and it only got worse. He wanted to make Nodoka proud of him, but his shyness was deeply ingrained. He had, after all, spent most of his life alone. Even the more than year and a half he had spent with the Saotomes had not been enough break his, as Nodoka would call it, 'bad habit'. If nothing else, he wanted to be able to take a bath without having to fight a nosebleed. Nodoka assured him that looking at naked girls was an important part of growing up, and something he would need to be able to handle, or he would never be an adult. One cannot get married if one cannot see a naked girl without passing out from lack of blood!  
  
 Ryoga's introspection was interrupted when Nodoka asked, "Do you know where the others are?"  
  
 Bothered a bit by the progression of his friends' relationships, he was a bit annoyed by the answer to that, but tried not to show it, despite how his face darkened. "They are in the furo, giving Pai a 'massage'. They will likely be in there a while..." 'All of the girls want Ranma, even all of the actresses were making goo-goo eyes! It wasn't fair!'  
  
 Nodoka's reaction, on the other hand, was one of elation, "It is about time. I suppose I should not interrupt them." She was beaming with pride. Nodoka wrote 'To: Ranma and Ukyo' on the other bag, and tossed it onto their bed, and went to find her camera after taking Ryoga to his room, and telling him, "I will come get you, when dinner is ready. Enjoy your gifts, my boy."  
  
 Once alone, Ryoga opened the large bag he had been given. Upon looking inside and seeing the types of movies and other objects he did not understand the use of, he got a nosebleed, and promptly passed out.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Back in the furo, Pai was naked, laying on the changing table, being tended to by both a naked Ukyo and an almost so Ranma (he was trying to remain 'professional', to him this was 'normal' for a massage. After all, since all of the women reacted much the same way, and no one other than his mother discouraged him, and she even encouraged him to do it to every girl other than herself). Each of the Japanese youths were at opposite ends of the table, Ukyo was massaging Pai's shoulders, and Ranma was working on her legs. The relaxed girl had not been able to say an intelligible word since the two teens had started working on her, the best she had managed were groans and moans of pleasure. Pai had already climaxed three times, and Ranma had not gotten anywhere near 'the spot' yet, she looked to be enjoying herself so much, that Ukyo had almost done so as well, just from watching and the emotional aura the girl was giving off. Not to mention, the cute look on Pai's face, as she writhed in ecstasy was really getting Ukyo excited.  
  
 Ukyo leaned in to rub Pai's lower shoulder blades when one of her breasts accidentally brushed across the other girl's face. It came as quite a welcome surprise to her when Pai took said breast into her mouth and began to lick and suck on it. Ukyo was again surprised when she learned that due to how turned on she was, that was all she had needed to climax and began to moan herself. This progressed for a while until Ukyo finally laid down next to Pai, and began to 'return the favor'.  
  
 As if rubbing his hands all over a beautiful naked girl was not enough of a turn-on, seeing the two of them making out was making it hard on the young man. Ukyo noticed this and turned around the other way to face Ranma, and then pulled down Ranma's boxers and took him into her mouth. Before long Ranma had to ask Pai to roll over onto her stomach. Pai did as asked and rolled over, right on top of Ukyo, and began to go down on her. Ukyo's oration slowly got much more intense, as she built to another climax.  
  
 Before long Ranma had worked his way up to Pai's lower back, and hit the magic spot. Pai's body was wracked with the most intense orgasm she had ever felt, and since that was at least her sixth one of the day, it said a lot. She completely lost all awareness of her surroundings, including the girl she was laying on top of as her body convulsed. Ukyo had to stop her ministrations on Ranma for fear of biting him or her tongue, and settled for just kissing it as Pai came on top of her. Ukyo was doubly glad she had turned around when the other girl began to scream, as she thrashed about.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nodoka heard the sounds die down and peeped in to see the three teens kissing and fondling each other. A warm feeling of pride filled her being as she closed the door, not even bothering to get her camera this time.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The next day, Nodoka found Ukyo cleaning while Ranma was giving Pai her ki treatment, and requested the girl follow her for a 'talk'...  
  
 "SO, I assume you were the person who tampered with my 'toys'..." Ukyo blushed shyly. "I know I said you could borrow some occasionally when Ranma-kun was busy with other girls, but what did you do to it?"  
  
 Being bashful, Ukyo said, "Well, I know you don't feel right about gettin' that special technique from Ranchama's massages, but I feel bad for you, not bein' able to feel that good, so I wanted ta share those emotions with yah. Other th'n Ranchama, you are the most important person in mah life, and I wanted yah ta feel the joy that every woman deserves. So, I took all of the joy I feel, and charged those feelin's inta the toy, so when yah used it next, it would give you mah feelings, mah love for you and Ranchama. I love yah Okaa-sama, I just want yah ta be happy too!"  
  
 Nodoka took the girl into her arms. "Oh dear, I am not sure how I feel about what you did, but I cannot fault your motives. I love you too, Ukyo-chan. You kids make me the happiest woman on earth every day I get to spend with you. The joy of watching you grow up and becoming loving, caring people. You all make me so proud, I feel like I am going to burst. You do not need to do anything for me, except to grow up happy, and healthy." The two of them stayed in the embrace for a while, Nodoka shedding tears of joy, while Ukyo was concluding that to be 'happy', she would have to use that 'trick' again, and often.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Pai had just finished asking Ukyo for a favor, and ran off to find Ranma. Pai found Ranma on the roof, meditating. Jumping to join him, she requested that he join herself and Ukyo in the woods, some ways away from the house.  
  
 By the time Pai had brought Ranma to the agreed upon place, Ukyo had chopped down a tree, created a clearing, and built a simple stage out of that tree. Ukyo welcomed them, "Pai, Ranchama, we are ready for you here."  
  
 "I have never told anyone about my hobby before, but I want to show you now. Ukyo, if you would please."  
  
 Ukyo pulled out her violin and began to play as Pai climbed upon the stage and began to dance. The teen poured everything she had into her dance, completely losing herself in the melody. On and on she danced until Ukyo ended her song. Ranma applauded. "Pai-Pai, that was beautiful!"  
  
 "Many of the dances I want to do require a partner, not that I have ever had one before, but this is one I can show you now." Pai pulled out two fans and began a traditional fan dance.  
  
 After finishing a few more, the girl reached out for Ranma's hand and blushed, "Would you care to be my dancing partner tonight Ranma?"  
  
 Ranma took her hand and the two of them danced on into the evening.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The family was preparing to leave, and Nodoka had just returned from having picked up the last of the mail and having it stopped and other arrangements that needed to be made. Pai had been helping them pack and was waiting for her return. The girl ran over to Nodoka and asked to talk.  
  
 "Ranma promised to keep training me, and I need to continue that, and I was hoping you guys would let me follow you. I will try not to be a burden to you in any way. I will work really hard, and do anything you tell me, I promise! Please, I really have nowhere else to go, it's not like I can stay at Koenkan, no matter how much my father might change, I cannot forgive what that bastard did! Please Saotome-sama, I want to stay with you for as long as I can!"  
  
 "I have heard enough! You clearly love my son who also seems to like you, and that is enough for me, but you need to at least go tell your father, it is only right."  
  
 Pai blushed and tried to protest 'being in love', but could not find the words to deny it, so settled for just saying, "Yes ma'am, Thank you!" Turning toward Ranma, Pai asked, "Will you go with me? I do not think I can do this on my own..."  
  
 "Of course Pai-Pai, as I said before, I will always be there to help you if I can."  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Pai and Ranma entered the Koenkan building and strolled over to the front desk. The receptionist greeted them in Cantonese.  
  
 Pai replied in kind, "\We are here to speak with Lau Chan.\"  
  
 "\Do you have an appointment?\"  
  
 "\No, but I think he will see us anyway.\"  
  
 "\Who might you be then?\"  
  
 "\You must be new, I am Lau's daughter, Pai Chan, for now.\"  
  
 After a few moments they were led back to a large private room where Lau was waiting for them.  
  
 "\Greetings daughter,\ and you are that boy, the one who stopped Liu, the son of 'that woman'." Lau shivered, recalling the tongue-lashing and look that he had received from the boy's mother. That woman was terrifying!  
  
 Ranma stayed silent, but Pai did not. "You no longer have a right to call me that! In the time Ranma and his family have been here, they have been far more of a family to me than you were for most of the last fourteen years! I have come here for only one reason, to tell you that I am leaving Hong Kong, leaving you, and leaving your family, so I give you this." Pai tossed a small box, wrapped in black paper with a yellow ribbon. "Open it now."  
  
 Lau looked grimly at the box as he opened it. Inside of the small box was a paper hand fan. Lau got an appraising look on his face, as he looked the two of them up and down. "What? You intend to marry this boy then?"  
{See 'Gifts in China' notes at the end for more}  
  
 "NO! Well, maybe, later, but we will decide that on our own, when we are old enough to choose for ourselves, and know what we want to do. However, YOU will NOT have any say in who I marry, or when! By giving you this fan, I am saying that I am leaving your family, and do not wish to see you again until I can prove you have wasted your life with your art. That you let your wife, my mother, die and still do not have the 'strongest art'! You are a fool, and you are no longer my father! Stay here with your ill-gotten gains, I no longer want anything to do with you."  
  
 "Pai-Pai? Would you like me to prove that to him right now? I know you want to do it yourself, and I respect that, I do, but if you would rather not wait, I would be happy to prove your point for you. It's completely your call, but I really don't like the way that man treated you, your mother, nor let this group he created hurt so many people. I am not sure I would feel right just walking away, but I want you to be happy, that is the most important thing here."  
  
 "Are you sure you can? It would be counterproductive if not..."  
  
 "What do you think? I can tell by the aura that the ki use of that man is at the intermediate levels at best. There is no way I would lose!" Ranma added confidently.  
  
 "Well, I can't say that I wouldn't enjoy watching that, and I wouldn't want to deny you the satisfaction ...if you feel that strongly about it."  
  
 "For what that man did to you, I do feel that strongly about it! So, thank you, Pai-Pai, It would be my pleasure to be your stand-in." After bowing to his companion, Ranma turned toward Lau and continued. "You sir, were an even worse father than my own, and that says a lot. My father may have been stupid and abusive, but at least the man tried to be there for me, until my mother prevented that. You, however, took off to train, something I DO understand, but left your family, with no means of support! Which I cannot forgive! You sir, are no man! You are no father! You barely qualify as a human being! At least MY father is making improvements in life! You just left it to someone else, so you didn't have to take responsibility! THAT is VERY unmanly!"  
  
 "Nothing you say can sting more than your mother's look, and that was nothing compared to the look Pai gives me now. All of you are right, I was a selfish fool. If you want to beat me up, go ahead, I will not stop you."  
  
 "Beating you up is not my goal! This is to prove a point! Now, show me that all of the pain you have caused your family, and the rest of the city, was worth it, FIGHT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!"  
  
 Seeing he had no choice, Lau took a fighting stance, Ranma did not move, other than to soften his tone and turn his head toward Pai. "Would you do the honors, Pai-Pai?"  
  
 "Round one, FIGHT!"  
  
 Lau jumped at the boy, laying into him with everything he had. Ranma did not even try to dodge, just soaking it up with his aura and self-healing techniques.  
  
 Pai could not see that Ranma was not taking much damage, just saw that he was being beaten on, and was getting worried. "Ranma!"  
  
 "Don't worry Pai-Pai, I just wanted to give the man a chance to feel it was going well." Turning back to his 'foe', Ranma continued, "This is pathetic, is this really the best you can do after all of that suffering? I can't even say, you hit like a girl, because I know girls who hit way harder than that. It would be an insult to girls everywhere."  
  
 Lau's aura flared up again, he did not really want to fight the lad, but Ranma had a way of bringing out the frustration in people. Lau's punches and kicks began to speed up and as he attempted a back-flip kick, Ranma felt it was time to start moving. Having learned that Lau was once a student of Shun Di, Ranma felt that was the best style to beat him with, and stumbled back into a drunken posture, avoiding the kick.  
  
 Lau recognized the stance, but his old master Shun, had never been willing to teach it to him, he still had trouble predicting the moves.  
  
 "You seem to have forgotten an important aspect of the art."  
  
 Lau spun in close, pivoting on one foot, kicking out with the other. "Forgotten? What would that be, what do you think you can teach me about the art?"  
  
 Ranma simply sat down, letting the leg pass over his head. "More than I care to, not that I would waste my time like that." Ranma looked closer at the man's aura as he rolled forward, raising up with a double palm strike. "You have no compassion."  
  
 Pai beamed with pride as she thought to herself, 'Ranma said teaching my father was a waste of time, but is happy to be teaching me!" The girl swooned for a moment.  
  
 Lau staggered back, before recovering and did a cartwheel forward, kicking downward at the boy's head. "Compassion? It's a little late for that! Fighting is about life and death, nothing more. Compassion only gets in the way."  
  
 Ranma sidestepped the attack, and circled around the man, landing several elbow strikes to the older man's head, knocking him down. "Is that what you think? If so, then you are truly weak." Ranma had waited for the man to get back up, and continue.  
  
 "Weak? What are you talking about?" Lau was so surprised he was not able to dodge Ranma's 'Crazy Corkscrew' attack, and was nailed in the chest.  
  
 "Compassion doesn't 'get in the way', compassion IS the way! The way of a martial artist is to protect those who need it, not for taking life! What good is being strong, if you have no one to protect? It makes you nothing more than a common thug!" Ranma did his own forward cartwheel kick, knocking the man down. "Your kung-fu is weak, old man!" Not giving the man a moment to recover, Ranma jumped back and did a summersault roll, standing up at the end, and used the momentum to fall on top of Lau, landing with an elbow strike to the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the man, ending the fight.  
  
 "I hope you learned something!" Ranma turned toward Pai, and smiled, a glint of light sparkling as he did. "I think we are all done here, Pai-Pai, unless you want to add anything?"  
  
 "No Ranma, you did, and said, everything I wanted to, and more. Ukyo was right, you really are the best!" Pai jumped over and threw her arms around Ranma, giving him a long, passionate kiss to show her gratitude.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma opened the last package he would receive until they established another residence. To say the boy was surprised by what he found inside was an understatement. Ranma had received many things from the girls in the years they had been pen pals, but he never expected anything like this. There were no letters, no tapes, the only thing in the package were twenty pictures, with no writing on them. What WAS on the photos however, was the most surprising part.  
  
 Ukyo saw the look on Ranma's face and a huge smile formed on her own. Ukyo did not really expect her words to have been enough of a push, but it seemed as if she laid on just enough guilt to do the trick. She couldn't wait to see the pictures for herself, to stun Ranma like that, they must be pretty amazing.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Fei Sha gathered to talk to the ever-growing Saotome clan. "/I know what you wish to do, and if you cannot be talked out of it, I need to give you a warning. As with why I was exiled, the Nujie Zu has many laws, which you would consider strange. You must be forewarned or it could lead to disaster. My former people are quite strict about their laws, and will enforce them even if it means your deaths./" Ukyo and Nodoka translated for Pai and Ryoga respectively, leaving Ranma to ask the question on all of their minds.  
  
 "/If it isn't asking too much, would you be willing to tell us then, why you were exiled? I do not want to pry if it is too personal, or hard to talk about./"  
  
 "/It's okay, it's been years, and you do need to know. So, yes, I will tell you. About seven or eight years ago, I was a messenger for my village, I was one of the fastest of my generation. I ran messages and other deliveries between villages, and occasionally to other outsider towns. On one such trip, in which I was to purchase supplies, I met a girl. While waiting for the shopkeeper to ready the supplies, we talked. We had a lot in common considering, and started to become friends. Whenever I had the opportunity, I would stop to visit, and occasionally, Mei would meet me outside of the village, and we would camp out and just enjoy each other's company, or train together. Over the next two years, the two of us became great friends, we were as close as sisters.  
  
 "/One day, on one of our camping trips, we were sparring, and I lost. This normally by itself wouldn't have been a big deal, but we were seen by one of the other messengers, one who bore a grudge against me for always winning our races. Dai Pa had reported me to a family elder, and had me put on trial for breaking the law. This law states that any woman in the tribe, who is beaten by an outsider, who is also a woman, must give them the Kiss of Death, and hunt them to the ends of the earth, and kill them! This is only supposed to affect official challenges, and not friendly sparring, but my 'rival' claimed that Mei had challenged me to a dual. Tan Pan, the elder of Dai Pa's family, and member of the council, supported the claim, and wanted me executed for not giving the Kiss of Death to my friend. I stated my case, but few on the council would take the word of a simple messenger over an elder. If not for the matriarch, I would be dead now. Ke Lun, the oldest among them, had been one of those who believed me, and had pushed for the lightest sentence possible. My exile. It is normally not even invoked very often anymore, usually only when a warrior's pride is hurt, and even then, it isn't enforced all that often. If not for Dai Pa and the elder making a big stink about it, no one would have likely done anything./" Fei Sha looked exhausted from reliving the story. "/I should also warn you not to mention me, this is also why I was not able to teach you those techniques before. Fraternizing with me, an exile, could also get you exiled. Had I taught you those techniques, they would be sure to recognize them, and someone would figure out that you either learned them from me, or another exile, most likely, and you would be in trouble. I have since learned that Dai Pa got a bit too close to Musk territory and was killed for being a spy anyway. Karma always finds a way, or maybe it was the matriarch, I wouldn't put anything passed that old biddy!/"  
  
 "/I am sorry Fei Sha, that's terrible. Did you find your friend, Mei, again?/"  
  
 "/Of course! We were friends after all. I went there first. Who do you think I sent to get the guide to buy the shampoo for you? And don't be sorry, I couldn't be happier to be out of there, it was one of the best things to happen in my life. Hong Kong might not be the best place in the world, but I would rather be here than that backwoods village any day. Don't get me wrong, the village is quaint, and has its charms, but I much prefer the big city./"  
  
 "/So, if a female beats one of these 'heroic women' they get the 'Kiss of Death', but what about a male?/"  
  
 "/That brings us to the next law you must be careful of, the other side of that coin is if one of them is beaten by an outsider male, they must give the Kiss of Life, which is the quick form of a Nujie Zu wedding./" Everyone who understood that facefaulted.  
  
 After they recovered, Fei Sha continued. "/The law began as a way to bring strong blood and techniques into the tribe. Moreover, you fellows would be exactly what they are looking for. In this day and age, this side of the law is invoked/enforced far more often and fervently than the Kiss of Death. They will do almost anything to bring strong blood into the tribe. You, Ranma, will be the most in danger, being the strongest fighter I have ever seen, not counting the elders, and incredibly handsome on top of it. All of the warriors will be trying to get you to beat them off with a stick, just to have an excuse to invoke the law. You will need to be careful./"  
  
 Ranma blushed a bit at the compliment. "/Thank you again Fei Sha, it looks as though we owe you again. Is there any way to avoid this? We really do want to learn anything we can from them, but we are too young to get married, and certainly do not want anyone to be forced into it, and I will not let anyone hurt my friends!/"  
  
 "/Well, the easiest and least effective is to not fight anyone while you are there. However, be assured, if the girl likes you well enough, they will use any excuse they can, even an accident, anything they can technically call a 'defeat'./" Fei Sha let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "/The more effective, yet far more difficult, is to become an honorary member of the tribe, an elder would have to test your worth, or if you do something heroic to help the tribe. The real problem is that those are about the only ways they will be willing to train you. Exceptions can be made, but they are very secretive with their special techniques. No outsiders are allowed to learn them without a very good reason./"  
  
 "/It looks as if we only have one real option then. Thanks again, is there anything else we need to know?/"  
  
 Fei Sha went on to explain the most important laws and customs they would need to know, so as not to offend or otherwise get them into trouble.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Only two days out of Hong Kong, and Fei Sha was sore. She was starting to think she might not be able to even take them as close as she had planned. She really needed to get back into the habit of working out.  
  
 Ukyo noticed her discomfort as they were setting up the campsite. "/If you are that sore, you should just rest until we are done. We are used to it after all./"  
  
 "/Thank you, but I can at least help set-up camp first. I am just a little out of shape, it's been years since I have hiked like this./"  
  
 "/Would you like a massage, to help work out those sore muscles?/"  
  
 "/Are you that good?/"  
  
 "/I am not very good myself, but my Ranchama is the best there is! There is almost nothing those fingers can't do./"  
  
 The exile looked over at Nodoka only to see the woman nod and wink. "/Oh yes, you will not regret it. You will feel like a whole new woman when my manly son is through with you./"  
  
 "/You ARE talking about just a massage, right?/"  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Sometime later, thrashing was heard cumming from one of the tents, and a soprano voice was heard singing a song of joy.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ukyo had been getting the distinct impression that Ranma had been avoiding her, a difficult feat considering they were hiking across China together. Almost every time the girl had caught her love's attention Ranma looked away. It had been going on for a long time at this point, and it was only getting worse. She was starting to take it personally. Ukyo gave Ranma a look and a signal. The two of them dropped to the back of the group as they let the rest of them get a bit ahead so they would have a bit more privacy for their talk.  
  
 In a semi-whispered tone, she asked, "Ranma-sama? Are you mad at me?"  
  
 "Of course not! Why would you think such a thing? I love you!"  
  
 That did help her mood a bit, but did not completely remove her fears. "But then, why are you avoiding me? It's like you don't even want to look at me anymore!"  
  
 "No! It's not that at all! It's just, well, your..." He voice got a bit too quiet for Ukyo to hear.  
  
 "What is it Ranma-sama? Please, you can tell me anything, even if you think Pai is prettier than I am and you want me to leave, I will do whatever you ask of me."  
  
 "No, Ucchan, I never want to have to do without your company! I want you to be by my side forever! That will never change, no matter how much you do..."  
  
 "What? It's me? What did I do? Please, tell me, Ah will do anythin' ta make it up ta ya, please tell meh what Ah did wrong!" Ukyo's accent coming back the more panicked the girl got.  
  
 "Nothing! You didn't do anything wrong, it's just your breasts, they have really been getting bigger lately, and I, just was trying not to stare is all, but it's not easy, I can't help it! I am sorry, Ucchan, I never wanted to offend you!"  
  
 "Oh Ranchama! Don't you know?" He shook his head, so she opened her shirt to show off her chest. "Every part of me belongs to Ranchama, I WANT you to stare at me! Why do you think I wear all of these skimpy Chinese dresses?"  
  
 Ranma blushed. He once again, wanted to protest her 'belonging' to him, but had long ago gotten tired of the same discussion. He would try to tell her that she were her own person, and could do anything she wanted to do, and that she did not 'belong' to anyone! Her reply would always end with something to the effect of, if he really meant that, why was he trying to prevent her from doing what she really wanted to do? It always made him feel like a heel, so eventually he stopped trying to argue the point.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 A few days later our adventuring warriors were trekking through the woods, nearing the foothills of the Bayankala Mountains when a chittering was heard, followed by the sounds of crashing. Looking toward the sounds, our heroes saw that nearby trees were falling, being knocked over by a dung beetle, rapidly growing in size. Luckily the ball of dung it had been pushing did not also grow in size to match.  
  
 Nodoka drew her bow as the others began tossing their preferred ranged weapons. However, most of the weapons bounced off of the hard outer carapace. Ukyo shifted her ki kote to 'sharpen' them, and Nodoka tried to do the same with her arrows. Ranma and the others ran into try to get into melee range, bouncing around to avoid making a straight line. They ran in, tested a few attacks, and bounded away, to try again from another angle.  
  
 "The underside is soft! Aim for the joints and belly!" As Ranma called this out, Ukyo and Nodoka aimed for the leg joints and the others ran in to hit the underside.  
  
 They started to make progress, half of the legs had fallen, and the underside was bruised and cracking. Ranma was about to create a large card to slice the belly open, when they heard Nodoka scream, and a chittering voice say, "It's mine!" Everyone turned and saw another scarab who grabbed Nodoka. Ukyo started throwing her ki kote at the new addition, and the others ran toward it. Ranma, card half formed, jumped straight up, and through the beetle and landed on the other one. His half-formed, over-sized ki card split, half of it remaining in each hand, and began punching the neck of the youkai-bug. Ranma's aura and ki cards were bright red, as he used them as punching daggers, and yelled with each blow, "Let, Kaa-chan, GO!"  
  
 Ranma's anger and their combined efforts made short work of this new, slightly smaller bug. Its head rolled off like a ball of dung as the body collapsed. Ranma jumped down as they all ran over to check on Nodoka. "Kaa-chan! Are you all right?"  
  
 Nodoka nodded. "Hai, thank you all. I do not know how that one snuck up on us. That big, with that much of an aura, we should have seen them several kilometers away."  
  
 "Very strange indeed. I didn't feel them until right before they attacked, and was it just me, or did the thing speak?"  
  
 "It sure seemed that way, Ranchama."  
  
 "It seemed like kaa-chan was the target. "/Do you know anything about these things, Fei Sha?/"  
  
 "/Well, there are monsters all over the countryside, but I can't say I have seen any like them before. It is strange that they were able to speak, most of the low-class monsters like them, do not have that ability, and to be so stealthy, it's odd.../"  
  
 They took some time to feel the area out more carefully, and get cleaned up before they continued on their travels. They wanted to get as far from that place as they could before they set up camp for the night, making sure they took turns standing guard every night after that. Although, not before three of the four women got Ranma to give them a massage, especially that first night after that battle.  
  
 "/Oh, I am SO sore after that terrible battle.../"  
  
 "Oh yes, Ranma-sama, that was such a HARD battle, I am SO stiff!"  
  
 "Me too, me too!" Pai jumped up and down in excitement.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After a couple of weeks of slow travel, the group stopped again for the night. After setting up the camp, and preparing their dinner, Fei Sha called them together for a 'meeting'.  
  
 "/Everyone, the time has come for me to say my good-byes. Come morning, I will have to head home. We are getting to close to the village, and if I am spotted by the guards, it will not be pretty, and will ruin your chances of getting what you want. I have one last warning for you. 'Beware the cursed springs of Jusenkyo!' If you fall in, your life will be forever changed. I only know a bit about it, but it is a scary place. Listen to what the guide has to say, the silly little man is knowledgeable about the curses. Beware the springs, and remember, do not let them know that you know anything about them or their laws. If you can get in good with the matriarch, you will have a big advantage./" Looking Ranma over one more time, Fei Sha thought to herself, '/Yup, those girls are going to be all over that boy ...and I don't blame them! ...if only that lad was just a bit older...'  
  
 "/Thank you again Fei Sha, we owe you a lot! If there is anything we can do to thank you, let us know./"  
  
 "/Well ...I DO have a long run back in the morning, I could use ...another massage./" The pink-haired woman blushed and smiled cutely.  
  
 The reactions to this were varied, the women all laughed, Ranma agreed to the task, and Ryoga was again depressed that he did not have the aptitude to learn that technique. The one time Ranma had tried to teach him, Ukyo had gotten seriously hurt. Had it not been for Ranma's quick use of his healing technique, she may not have walked again. It required a firm, but gentle touch, and 'gentle' was not a trait Ryoga had in abundance. Ryoga had a tendency to overdo everything, and pushed way too hard with his ki, it scared him so badly he never wanted to try it again. Unknown to Ryoga and the others, had it not been for Ranma's quick healing, Ukyo may not have ever been able to 'enjoy' that spot ever again either, almost losing the ability to climax permanently.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The next morning, after they had packed up their campsite, Fei Sha said, "/Follow that path, and in a day or two, you should run across Jusenkyo, do NOT enter, just ask the guide for directions to the village. It's safer./" She turned to the girls and said, once in Mandarin and again in Cantonese, "/\Please girls, I hope you can forgive me./\" With that, the woman wrapped her arms around Ranma, and passionately kissed the lad before running off in the direction from which they had come, yelling, "/That's what a 'Kiss of Life' is like! Don't worry, it doesn't count coming from an exile!/".  
  
 Ranma and Pai were both too surprised to move for a moment, while Nodoka and Ukyo both got big grins on their faces, with Nodoka saying, "My son is so MANLY!" and Ryoga kicked a rock.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 CHAPTER EPILOGUE  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Fei Sha returned to her home and found a note on her door. The letter was marked from a construction crew. Now she was concerned. The exile tore open the letter and began to read.  
  
 '\We have completed the work on rebuilding your home as we were instructed. Please contact us when you return to collect the rest of the payment that was over the amount we needed for the job. It should at least cover some movers to clean out the shack you have been forced to live in. Thank you for your business.\'  
  
 '\Well that IS strange, maybe there is a mix-up, I need to call them and see what went wrong.\' Fei Sha entered her house, and went for the phone. On the phone was another letter that was not there when she left. "\Oh now this just keeps getting weirder. I hope the elders didn't find out I have been skirting the village. This could be a trap. If I have to run...\" She began to open the letter, and thought, '\If I DO have to run, I will have to make sure to thank that Ranma boy again, since I started getting those massages, I feel like I could almost run forever, just like the old days!\'  
  
 Opening the letter, the former Nujie Zu member saw a short note.  
  
 '/Thank you so much for all of your help. I hope you enjoy your new home. It is outside of town so you will have more peace. I got a really good deal on the land, and when I explained that 'your old home had been destroyed, by those horrible Koenkan men', that you helped to stop, they gave us a very nice discount. It should be enough to hire some movers. Surprise! No more rent for you. If you ever need anything, look us up./' The letter then was signed by Nodoka Saotome and the four teens. It also had their contact information, and her new address.  
  
 Fei Sha feinted.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Omake 8a  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The following is a VERY offensive parody song that a friend and I sang while watching 'Wicked City' many, many years ago. That friend died several years ago, and since this spider woman monster was loosely based on that movie, among others, I decided to dedicate this chapter and omake to him. So if you are easily offended, you probably wouldn't have made it this far... But, I apologize for the language involved anyway, we were young, and still need the money.  
  
This is to the tune of the old Spiderman theme song.  
  
 ~For my friend Mark! The man who gave me my screen/nickname. You are still missed, not that you can read this, but ...whatever.~  
  
 Spider clam, spider clam,  
 Spooges on whatever a spider can,  
 Takes a dick, any size,  
 Catches men, just like flies,  
 Watch out!  
 Here cums the spider clam,  
 Here cums the spider CLAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Omake 8b  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Pai was dancing on stage and began to sing,  
"It's a beautiful day to dance in the woods,  
a beautiful day for a partner,  
would you be mine?  
Could you be mind?  
  
I have always wanted to have a partner just like you.  
I've always wanted to dance with a handsome boy like you.  
So, let's make the most of this beautiful place,  
since we're together, we might as well say...  
  
'Would you be mine?  
Could you be mine?  
Won't you be, my partner?  
  
Won't you please?  
Won't you please?  
Please, won't you be, my partner?"  
  
{I am sorry Mr. Rogers}  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Omake 8c  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
{Alternate version of scene above.}  
  
 "Nothing! You didn't do anything wrong, it's just your breasts, they have really been getting bigger lately, and I, just was trying not to stare is all, but it's not easy, I can't help it! I am sorry, Ucchan, I never wanted to offend you!"  
  
 "Well Ranchama, you rub them every day, so of course they would be growing!" Ukyo beamed with pride. "Please Ranchama, keep rubbing them, I want them to grow nice and big for you!"  
  
 Looking back, Ranma noticed a trail of empty milk cartons behind Ukyo...  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 End Omake  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Author's Notes  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Movie Dubbing  
-In the final movie scene, someone of you may have noticed that Ranma and Ukyo were speaking in Mandarin, and Pai was speaking Cantonese. Most Hong Kong movies were dubbed into both when they were released in China, and so, since Ranma and Ukyo do not speak Cantonese well, and Pai doesn't speak Mandarin well, those will have to be dubbed by someone else before the move comes out. That wasn't a typo, it was planned. That is also why those scenes went more into the narrative style, sorry about that. I am also having them each get a Mandarin copy of the movie on laser disk, with Japanese subtitles, except for Pai, who's was in Cantonese. DVDs do not exist yet, so no multi-language versions.  
  
Movie Names  
-Just made up, although Pai's character had a bit of inspiration, when I thought 'Ming' all I could think of was Flash Gordon, so wú qíng means, 'merciless; pitiless; ruthless; heartless'. Oh, and Ranma's, Luan Ma, was how they spelled his name in the Nujie Zu newspaper in cannon during the Link and Pink arc.  
  
Hadaka (Naked) Apron  
-In case you did not know, is a fanservice trope involving wearing an apron over skimpy clothing or, obviously, nothing at all.  
  
Gifts in China  
-A few things about gifts, before we get to the point. There are many gifts that should be avoided, like green hats (wearing a green hat means your wife is unfaithful), or a clock (counting the seconds to their death, 'to give a clock' also sounds like 'attend a funeral'). Gifts tend to be refused the first time or three offered, the giver is expected to keep offering. Red wrapping paper is preferred, lucky color, yellow and black are only used for gifts for the dead, so should be avoided. The point of this though is to explain fans. Giving a fan symbolizes 'splitting up/scattering apart', so giving a fan at a wedding for example would mean you want them to split up, or to a friend means you never want to see them again. Although, traditionally, a new bride will give one to her parents to symbolize that she is leaving them for her new husband.  
This is why Lau jumped to the conclusion that Pai was saying she was going to marry Ranma, but her intention was to leave his family, and join another. Almost the same thing, but not quite. She also doesn't want to see him again, until she is ready to beat him herself.  
-Also, in most Asian customs, it is considered impolite to open a gift in the presence of the person who gave it to you.  
  
More Names  
-Ke Lun (Cologne) This is the correct transcription if her name from Mandarin. The 'e' has a dip, and is pronounced like the 'u' in 'cup', where the 'u' has an accent, and is said like 'oo' in 'too'. So this is pronounced 'Kuh Loon' {or 'kUuUh' to show the dip}.  
-Shan Pu is the correct spelling for Shampoo, and San Pu is the Japanese way. We will still call her Shampoo when not speaking Chinese by most people.  
-Mu Ssu is Mousse, in Mandarin.  
-Bayankala is more commonly known as the Byan Har Mountains. though from what I can find on Wiki, that is Mongolian, so we will stick to Bayankala.  
-Pai's new nickname from Ranma, Pai-Pai, in Japanese Pai can be short for 'oppai', or 'breast(s)' and pai-pai is a 'cute' way of saying it. So, basically he is calling her something to the effect of 'tits', in a cute child-like way.  
  
Kiss of Death/Marriage/Life  
-I say it is not enforced very often, because not counting Ranma, who's was adjusted from one to the other, Shampoo has given it to at least two others (Akane and Hinako) and no one has died, and nothing seems to have been done about it, it was quickly forgotten. The punishment she received was for failing to marry him, not for failing to kill 'her', or so I am working with. I am also working under the assumption that these laws only apply to the female members of the tribe, since the law specifically says if the outside is a male/female for marriage/death respectively, but we have also never seen Mousse have to give either of them. Although I can't say for sure how many fights, not counting Ranma, he lost off the top of my head...  
I plan to go with the 'Kiss of Life' for the reverse of the 'Kiss of Death' for several reasons, the obvious for the opposites, and the fact that a marriage in this case is to bring strong children into the tribe, so it 'creates life'.  
  
 Sorry it ran long. Now, on to the Nujie Zu and Jusenkyo.  
  
 Thank you for all of the continuing positive feedback, it means a lot to me.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
*CHARACTERS USED*  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
{Here I will list all of the important, non-Ranma characters, used in the chapter and where they are from.}  
  
Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the title character from Kamen no Maid Guy.  
Fubuki - The future 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy.  
Kaede Tenjoji - The headmaster of Hakureiryo Academy from Ladies vs. Butlers.  
Shun Di - The drunken master and herbal doctor from the Virtua Fighter series. Some versions, including this one, say he also taught Lao Chan.  
Renka Ma - From Kenichi, History's Strongest Disciple.  
Pai Chan - Taken from Virtua Fighter.  
Lao Chan - Pai's father.  
Liu (Ryu) Kowloon - A character from the Virtua Fighter anime.  
Fei Sha (Facial) - A exiled member of the Nujie Zu, that I made up.  
Dai Pa (Diaper) - The rival who got her exiled.  
Tan Pan - (Tampon) Dai Pa's family elder, and member of the council.  
Mei - Fei Sha's friend, and the 'messenger' who helped acquire the 119 shampoo.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 09 - The Art of Getting Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Ranma and company manage with the Nujei Zu and Jusenkyo?

Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
Act 0 Part 09

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

DISCLAIMER  
I only made-up a handful of the characters and pretty much everything else is owned by people who are not me, but rather many talented people, and a few faceless corporations, such as Rumiko Takahashi and Sega respectively (and many others). Bla bla bla, do not sue me, it is a waste of your time, and resources. I have nothing, NOTHING! 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

AUTHOR'S NOTES

-As always, a special thanks to my "Agent" and "Publicist" Hiryo, for proofreading, prodding, posting advice and so much more, and thank you to all of you who have read and commented.  
-First, I need to apologize for the delay, my main helper^ and myself were both having issues with real life, causing a delay, including things like broken computers, and waiting for parts. In addition, I need to make a correction, I said Shampoo's name was 'Shan Puu' and that was a mistake in my notes, and while I like that better myself, I will be sticking with "Shan Pu" for the Chinese pronunciation. The 'Puu' was taken from the Japanese phonetic spelling, and not the proper Chinese Pinyin. With Mousse, I want to explain why I used what I did. There are two primary ways to transcribe Chinese, Pinyin, and Wade-Giles, normally I use Pinyin, which for Mousse would have been 'Mu Su', but I used the W-G spelling of Ssu, because it was about the same, and looked better. Sorry about the discrepancy.  
-To the 'guest' reviewers, thank you. I just want to say that everything in here happens for a reason, especially if it seems like 'bashing'. With very few exceptions, I didn't see it as bashing when I wrote it anyway, I am just writing the characters the way I feel they would act in the situations.  
-As for Akane, I have tried to show how she is improving over her canon appearance, though not as much as the others are in some ways, but that is partly due to still being trained mostly by Soun, and partly because, being Akane, she cannot make steady progress. It is three steps forward, two steps back. She was an angry child when her mother died, and thanks to having had Maid Guy assigned to her, never really got over it. Hopefully, she will have a breakthrough or something soon. Since I am cramming so much into so little for this part of the story, I am mostly just trying to show the more important/cute moments. As I have said before, from chapter two on, everything I had planned for the Tendos went right out the window, and I had to rework everything I had planned there, to fit that event in. The main problem with her, is that when I go to write an Akane scene, I get a real bad writer's block, and have to force myself to proceed (since I stopped liking her about half way through the first episode (and none of my editors/helpers care for her either, especially Hiryo, my main assistant), so I have not been able to show as much of her progress as I wanted to (and I am trying not to be mean). I am trying to get better, I am sorry. Now that the time skips are almost over, that will get easier? Just keep in mind, most things happen for a reason (outside of the rule of funny), even if you do not always see it for a while. We also do not know all of the 'original' factors involved, nor how much of a factor was Kuno (or in this case, Maid Guy)? How much was nature verses nurture? And so on. I am sorry that I failed to show it well enough.  
-As for Ryoga, I (er, well, Nodoka) really did WANT to 'make him a man' sooner, but pesky things like local laws were preventing it, the age of consent in Hong Kong is a good bit higher than in the rest of the country (though Ukyo and Ranma broke that law once). Part of why Ranma gets most of the girls, aside from the obvious 'main character in a harem show thing', Ranma looks like even more of a better choice when you compare to Ryoga ...on a leash, held by what could appear to be his 'mommy' (or older sister). I can only think of a certain type of girl who would go for that, and she would probably think he is 'taken', since his leash is being held. While it seems longer, due to the shorter time skips and longer arcs, Ryoga has only been fourteen for about six months or so at this point in the story, at most. Well, you know the old saying, ...so I will not make you read it again.  
-Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoy.  
-There will be spoilers in this chapter!!! Skip the section after Jusenkyo if you do not want to read them. I will remind you again and say what they are for when you get there. (As if it won't be obvious by then...). 

"Speech"  
'Thought' {And other emphasized items}  
/Mandarin/  
\Cantonese\  
-English-  
{Author's Notes & *Translations* Feel free to skip these}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

GLOSSARY (from the last chapter)

Karei no Nitsuke - Simmered halibut 

Kafu - one's father

Qi Yuan Qiu - Qi (spirit energy/Ki); Yuan Qiu (Sphere/Ball) 

Hadaka - Nude, Naked, Bare

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

CHAPTER 09  
The Art of Getting Wet

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The latest package from Ranma included a laser disk copy of the movie he had been in, signed by almost everyone in the movie, including the director and other staff members. Interestingly, not one female member of the cast and crew turned down Ranma's request for a signature (though some of the men did. He had to ask one of the women in his group to get it), they also offered up other things, like phone numbers, addresses, bra sizes, and so on, not that the three girls were aware of any of that. They were, on the other hand, aware of the fact that they did not own a laser disk player! After a brief deliberation, they began to prepare for a trip to the store. 

After changing clothes, and getting ready, the three young ladies headed out, only to be stopped by a deliveryman walking up to the house, with a package from Nodoka's lawyer. The large package was rather heavy and strangely, it was addressed to the three of them, and not Genma, as was the norm. Strange as it was, they figured they should see what it was. After signing for it, they used their stealth training to take the box into the nearest entrance to the secret passage unseen. After all, if it was addressed to them, it might be something auntie Nodoka did not want uncle Genma to know about. 

Once they were down in their clubhouse, the girls opened the box to find just what they needed, a brand new laser disk player! It did not take Nabiki long to get the thing hooked up to their television, while Fubuki and Kasumi made snacks and tea. The young women, once again, changed clothes, this time into yukata, to be more comfortable. 

Once ready, they popped in their copy of 'Dynasty of Jade', got comfortable, and started sharing their popcorn as the movie started. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"Oh my, what a beautiful story, so romantic..." 

"Do you think if we pretend to be evil, Ranma-sama would kiss us like that?" The three ladies giggled and squeed in delight at the thought of being in 'Ming's' place for the last scene. 

"It was fun, but the special effects were pretty cheesy, especially that woman in the spider costume. I thought I even saw a zipper, and it moved after being 'dead'! And it said 'ow', but then, what do you expect from a Hong Kong movie?" 

"I thought the spider-monster looked good, especially pretty before it changed too." 

"I wonder why they had to make it naked though, but at least they did do a good job on the way it shot webbing from between its legs. Speaking of 'naked', I can't believe that Nodoka-ba-chan wore that outfit!" 

"Oh yeah, I would have been SO embarrassed in that, so much so, that I don't think I could have even moved!" 

"Whoever did the make-up must be amazing though, ba-chan and that other woman who showed her butt, looked like they were in their early twenties! Barely older than you nee-chan!" 

"Oh my, do you think Ranma-sama takes after Nodoka-sama then? Make-up can only do so much, and I doubt they spent the money on a body double. If you consider how old your fathers are, it's pretty amazing to have a figure that nice! Nodoka-sama certainly did not LOOK like a woman old enough to have a child our age, never mind looking like having had a child at all!"

"Ara, I doubt I will ever look that good..." 

"Nee-chan! Out of all of us, you are the one who matches that figure the closest. You ARE that pretty! I will even bet that Ranma-kun would say so, and you know I don't bet money unless it is a sure thing!" 

"I suppose we may find out soon, I would guess Ranma-sama should have gotten our pictures by now..." 

They all blushed, and Kasumi fainted. It was only Fubuki's maid training, that kept her from following the other girl's lead. 

"The real question is will any of us look that good in fifteen to twenty years!" Nabiki, being proud of her figure, was less embarrassed than the other girls were, and was more concerned about another issue. "However, if we want to stand a chance against that 'Pai' girl, I think we really need to practice kissing, so we are at least that good when Ranma-kun arrives. What do you say Fubuki-chan?" 

Fubuki could only blush harder at that. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Being a matriarchal society, Nodoka agreed that it would be best for her to take the lead as the head of their clan. Rather than what she usually did, letting Ranma practice, as de facto head, while she faded into the background. They had discussed it the night before and she had to agree with Ranma's thought process. Once again, the boy had proven his worth as a leader. Their clan would be in good hands. 

The guards had led them into the village where they were receiving many stares and odd looks, most of which were directed at Ranma and Ryoga's leash being held by the Saotome matriarch. Nodoka once again felt her pride well up inside as she considered how manly her son had become over the last eleven years of training and travel. There were many days when she would wish to be someone else, so that she could enjoy the fruits of her labors. However, today was not a day she could allow herself such distractions, this was one of the most important negotiations she had been involved with, their lives could literally be hanging in the balance. 

It did not take long before a short, old woman came hopping over on her gnarled staff. The woman's silver hair was more than double her less than one meter in height, yet somehow stayed clean and shiny, despite obviously dragging the ground, even with the boost of being on the taller staff. A much younger girl, around the same age as the other teens, came bounding behind her elder. The buxom teen was dressed in a skimpy dress, and had long purple hair, with ox-horn buns on either side of her head. 

"/Welcome outsiders. I am the matriarch of this tribe of heroic woman, and this is my great granddaughter, Shan Pu./" 

Ranma was surprised, and despite the plan of letting his mother do the talking, he blurted out, "/Really? Please, forgive my interruption, but if so, you must have been quite a beauty in your day./" The lad turned toward the lavender-haired princess, and continued. "/I could have sworn you were a descendent of Xi Shi! Chen yu luo yan, bi yue xiu hua./" Ranma took the girl's hand, bowing as he kissed the back of it. 

Shampoo blushed, and turned away bashfully, something those who knew her, would have been shocked to see. One of those people in particular was not please about it at all as he watched from a distance. 

Pai whispered to Ukyo. "What did he say?" 

Whispering back, Ukyo replied, "You will probably be happier if you do not know. If you 'really' want to know, I will tell you later."  
{Long story short, he called her VERY pretty, for more, see end notes.} 

Cologne looked on with amusement. "/It seems as if not all of you speak Mandarin./ Would you prefer Japanese?" 

"Thank you honored elder. If you do not mind, that would save us a bit of explaining." 

"It is no problem, when you get as old as I am, you tend to pick up a few things." 

Shampoo giggled. "/No one gets as old as you are Great Grandmother./" 

Cologne gave Shampoo a look that sobered her right up. "Speak Japanese child, this is a good chance for you to practice. You certainly need it. I have been trying to cram it into your head for years, maybe this will give you the motivation to learn." The ancient woman then addressed the newcomers. "So what is it that had you seek us out?" 

"I have been helping to train my son, for most of the last eleven years, but I had no skill in the art, so we are learning together. Between the books that I had to take from my brainless husband, and the training from other masters we have found, we have learned a few things. For the last three, we have been traveling all over China learning what we can here. We have heard legends of skills of your people, and we were hoping you would honor us by allowing us to stay here for a while to train with you. We, of course would help you out in any way we can." 

Cologne gave the group another appraising look. '/They do seem interesting, let us see how badly they want this./' "No." 

Everyone else, including Shampoo, gave her a disappointed look, she may not have understood all of what had been said, but she certainly understood the word 'no'. 

"Thank you honored elder, we understand. I do not suppose there would be anything we could do to change your mind?" 

"Teaching outsiders is strictly forbidden, few exceptions can be made, and only under the most extreme conditions. Only members of the tribe can learn the techniques that three thousand years of Nujie Zu history created! It simply cannot be done." 

"Would there, perhaps, be any way someone could temporarily join your tribe then?" 

"Temporary? No. Honorary, perhaps." 

"What, exactly, would one have to do, if they were wanting such a thing?" 

"Well, there are three ways. The easiest would be for at least one of you to marry into the tribe. We always have a need for good strong men to provide us with strong babies." Cologne's wicked grin unnerved the group a bit. 

Shampoo got a hopeful look on her face, since the handsome one seemed to like her, she thought she had a chance. '/That would show those other girls! Few of them even had a boyfriend, never mind one as cute as the shirtless boy here. I just hope that one is strong enough to not be scared off by a certain stalker, who had better not get involved!/' Before Shampoo could work out what to say to volunteer to 'make that sacrifice', the elder of their group spoke up. 

"I do believe they are a bit young for that, and I would like my son to live a bit more before getting married. We also need to return home at some point. What would the other two options be?" 

Shampoo saw the woman shaking her head and looked noticeably disappointed to anyone who was paying her any attention. Unfortunately for her self-esteem, few of them were, least of all the boy she was hoping to entice with her flirtations. However, most of their attention was focused on her elder. If her great Grandmother had not been there, Shampoo would have already challenged the boy and thrown the match. Things being what they were, the buxom beauty settled for sending coy looks, standing in ways that emphasized her best features, and tossing her long hair back with a wink. 

"One way is to do a 'great service' for the tribe, and thankfully, other than our dwindling population, we have no great emergencies pressing on us for the time being. The other way is to pass a test of worth, in the traditional way. So, unless you would like to marry a selection of our fine warriors, or at least first provide many of them with young..." Cologne let that thought hang in the air for a moment. 

Ukyo thought about how long that could take, and how unlikely it would be that she would get her fair share in the meantime, and said, "That could take forever, what is this test? That might be easier, and faster. If we are here a while, some girls can try their luck, but I get to cum first!" 

Pai interjected next, glad they had given her the opportunity to do so by speaking Japanese. "Me second!" '\I will be damned if I let one of these backwoods hicks ride that stallion before I do! It seems I will have to make a move really soon though, if the look that one is giving is any indication...\' 

"Yes, as manly as my son is, we are on a bit of a time table here. We only have about a year or so." 

"Well, if they look anything like Shan Pu here, then I guess I wouldn't mind 'helping a few of them out' while we are here." Ranma said slyly. 

Nodoka got a broad smile on her face and 'swooned' a bit. 

Struggling to follow the conversation, Shampoo knew she needed to say something, and finally got out, "Shampoo three, yes? Is okay?" '/I will show that boy that I would make a great wife, and if I play it right, the other girls won't get time for a 'turn'!/' 

Cologne laughed, while the others looked at the girl with varying degrees of awkwardness and interest. "Oh youth, what it would be like to be a couple of hundred years younger, but back to the matter at hand. The test ...is a trial by combat, in the traditional manor of our people." 

"We will be able to leave when we want, is that correct?" 

"Yes, as long as you agree to stand with us if ever there is a need, help any tribe member if the need arises, and follow our laws." 

"Well, as long as I don't have to kill anyone or anything. The art is for protecting people, not taking life!" 

"That's only for 'official' members of the tribe, and rarely comes up all that often, and almost never for men. Those who marry in, or become honorary members, are not held to that law. Don't worry about it." 

"Well, okay, then I suppose I should ask what this 'trial by combat' is about?" 

"Yes, yes you should." 

"Um, okay." Ranma bowed formally. "Oh honored elder, what may I ask, is this 'trial by combat'? What would you require of us?" The boy's eyes twinkled, and his smile sparkled as he righted himself. 

Shampoo swooned as Cologne turned to Nodoka and commented. "That boy is good." 

"That's my 'manly' son!" 

Cologne chuckled. "So good of you to ask, you will all spar with me at the legendary cursed springs of Jusenkyo!" The old woman paused for dramatic effect. "Be forewarned, it is not called the 'Cursed Springs' for nothing, the risks are quite real, and life changing. Do you still wish to continue?"

"I will risk anything for the art!" 

"My son is SO Manly!" 

"I go wherever Ranchama goes!" 

"I guess, I will go too then. It doesn't sound like a really good idea though." Remembering what they had been told, Pai was getting nervous. 

Ryoga considered his usual luck, and decided firmly, "I'll wait right here." 

"Will you really? Or do we need to tie you to a post again or something?" 

"Damn you, Playboy! I was trying to make a good impression!" 

"Even if you did, the first time you get lost going to the can, it would be out the window... but, if that is the way you want it, just be careful. I don't want to have to search the continent for you."

Nodoka thought to herself. 'Well, Ryoga is starting to show a bit more backbone, maybe one of the girls here will finally make a man out of the lad. Hopefully then we can stop cleaning blood out of the bathtub.' 

Ranma turned to Cologne and asked in a hushed tone, "/The guy has literally been cursed with the worst direction sense in the world, could you get someone to keep watch. I would hate to never see my friend again because we lost track of him./' 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Soun and Genma were gathered in their usual spot in the game room, playing 'Go' and chatting. 

"So, Tendo-kun, those girls are really advancing well, I can't believe all of the techniques they have been developing. It's almost as if they had ninja training!" 

"Don't be silly Saotome-kun. Where would they learn such a thing? ...Unless your son is helping." 

"Well, they are in contact a lot, so anything is possible... So how is your other girl doing?" 

"Akane-chan is doing well. The girl still loves smashing bricks, but we are working on some of the more advanced techniques of the family style. As a matter of fact, the girl chose to go on a training trip with friends this weekend!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Akane and her friends Yuri and Sayuka were at the beach, playing an aggressive game of volleyball. It was a three on three game, and the other three girls, while being older and better built to boot, were not doing well. Few people could beat Akane in a sports related activity, and her friends knew her well enough to stay out of her way when it was necessary. Unfortunately, her last serve bounced off the face of one of the other girls, and then out into the water. One of the other girls was tending her friend's face, and the other was complaining about a foul and that Akane needed to go get their ball. 

Akane was not happy about that, but was so worked up that she was not really thinking. Her friends had never born witness to her amazing swimming 'skills' before, so didn't think anything about it either, and tried to help the injured girl. 

Akane was wading in after the ball, but every time she would get close to it, and reach out, it would move further away, frustrating the easily excitable girl. She had finally gotten a hold of the ball, when the water was shoulder deep on her, but in doing so her feet left the bottom, and she was floating, using the ball for support. As fate would have it, that was the same moment a small current came along and moved her further from shore. 

Akane was attempting to kick toward the shoreline, but was trying to kick as if she were 'attacking' the water. Between that and the current, she was still getting further away from shore, not closer. Beginning to panic, Akane started thrashing about and yelling for help. 

Yuri and Sayuka heard the cries for help and spotted Akane. They jumped up from where they were looking after the other girl, and ran for the water. However, by the time they had reached the water, they had been passed by a black and white blur, hopping right by them. Not knowing who the blur was, they kept going, swimming out to help their friend. 

Konatsu had landed right next to the two friends, and leaped out as far as the former kunoichi had been able to, landing as close to Akane as possible. Before long, Konatsu had kicked the ball back to shore, had looped Akane's arms, and was pulling her back toward the shore. About halfway back they met up with other two girls who helped them to land. 

"Jeez Akane, you never told us you were a hammer!"  
{Being called a 'hammer' in Japan, means you can't swim.} 

"Yeah, you gave us a good scare. We would have gone for the ball if you had told us." 

Akane blushed. "Well, it's embarrassing, and I didn't think it would go out that far... Thank you guys." 

"You're welcome! ...So, are you going to introduce us to your cute friend?" 

"Oh, sorry, this is Konatsu, the 'Mini Maid Guy', Kogarashi's assistant. Konatsu-chan, these are my friends, Sayuka and Yuri." 

Konatsu bowed, and still using the polite, feminine mode of speech replied, "Yuri-sama, Sayuka-sama, I am very pleased to meet Akane-sama's friends. Thank you for helping." 

Sayuka turned to Akane and asked, "Are you feeling better?" Knowing better than to joke, 'I'll bet Yuri would be happy to give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, if you need it.', as she would have to some of their other friends. Akane tended to react badly to such jokes, and Sayuka didn't want to ruin the day any further. 

"Yes, thank you." 

"How about we play a nice safe game of Boccia, or watermelon splitting next?" 

"Sounds like fun." 

"But first," Yuri turned to Konatsu and asked, "How can you stand to be in that full maid's uniform at the beach? Don't you have a swimsuit?" 

"Well, Kogarashi-sama says, 'A maid without a maid's uniform is just a normal person.', and I am currently Akane-sama's personal 'Maid Guy'." Konatsu gave a slow spin, smiling cutely for the girls. 

Yuri blushed, looking away from the cute maid for a moment before saying, "But you are soaked, we need to get you out of those wet things... Get you something skimp-, I mean drier to put on!" She hastily corrected. 

"No need to worry, just give me a moment." Konatsu hopped a short ways away, kicking out a battle aura. After landing, the 'Mini Maid Guy' began 'twirling' at an incredible speed, small droplets of water flying in every direction. "Mini Maid Guy Drier Technique: Spin Cycle!" After finishing, Konatsu hopped back over to the three girls. 

"Wow! That was cool! Can I feel?" Konatsu nodded. In response, Yuri rubbed up against the maid's uniform, amazed at how dry it was. "Just amazing, that is a handy trick! If we are forming teams, I want to be on your team!" Konatsu blushed cutely. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

A couple of hours passed, and the two 'teams' were pretty even. Konatsu being more skilled than Akane in many ways was made up for by the fact that Yuri paid more attention to Konatsu than to the games. 

After some shaved ice, Yuri asked Akane, "I need a bit of help with something, would you mind terribly if I borrowed your maid for a short while?" 

"Nah, go ahead." 

Bowing, Konatsu said, "If that is your command, Akane-sama." 

"Great! Thanks Akane!" Turning to the maid, Yuri got a sultry look on her face and said, "Follow me Konatsu-chan, I need to show you something." Yuri grabbed Konatsu's hand and ran off, dragging the maid behind. 

Sayuka laughed, "Oh, that girl." 

"What? Is something wrong?" 

"Nah, I am sure they will be back soon. Let's go play some more games..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"Bye bye Akane-chan, Konatsu-chan. Thanks for spending the day with us, it was fun." Sayuka smiled warmly. 

"You too guys, thanks for helping me too..." Akane's face darkened for a moment, before returning to her cheerful self. 

"Yes, thank you for helping me save Akane-sama, and letting me join you. I hope to see you again, Sayuka-sama, Yuri-sama." Konatsu bowed deeply to the two girls. "I do not know what I would have done if you had not been there. Kogarashi would never forgive me if anything happened to Akane-sama." 

"Well, Akane-chan is our friend too." Yuri smiled back. 

Konatsu bowed again and said, "Thank you for the fun day! I will never forget it!", before following Akane toward their home. 

Yuri mumbled to herself, "Neither will I, that's for sure..." 

After they had gone well out of earshot, Sayuka giggled before turning to her old friend and asking, "Soooo, how did your 'date' go? Or did you lose interest already, you fickle girl?" 

"Let's just say I found out why Konatsu is called 'Mini Maid Guy', and leave it at that... Honestly, I just thought it was a joke, due to being 'Maid Guy's' assistant! Besides, you know you are the only girl I really want, but since you like boys better, I have to do something!" 

"WHAT?!?!? No one that cute could be a guy, what are you talking about? This, I have GOT to hear..." 

"Well, okay, but if I tell, then you owe me a kiss! I need to get the taste of boy outta my mouth..." 

"Okay, fine. It sounds like it will be worth it this time, not like the last time you tried that. Just don't stick your tongue in my mouth again!" 

"Aaaawwww!" Yuri looked sheepish for a moment and said, "Well, it was worth it to ME!" 'Can't blame a girl for trying to get a little action...' They both giggled. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Cologne led the group into a clearing, where they saw Ryoga waiting for them. 

"Back so soon guys?"

"We just got here, how did YOU get here?"

"I don't know, I just went to find a bathroom... Wait, where the hell am I this time then?" 

"Ah, sirs, welcome to Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo." 

"Shimatta! Okay, I am just going to wait over here, where it is safe." 

"NO! NOT THAT WAY PUPPY!" 

All of them ended up in a pile, trying to grab for the end of the leash. 

*SPLASH*

"How you know that one fall in Xiaogounniquan, spring of drowned puppy?" 

"But, I didn't... what? Do you mean...?" 

"Yes, very tragic story of tourists who lose pet mixed breed puppy, oh, about fifteen year ago. Now, whoever fall in that spring, take body of puppy." The guide chuckled to himself. 

Nodoka had been the one who first got to the leash and pulled Ryoga out, while the teenagers joined together in uncontrolled guffaws. 

"I am sorry Ryoga, I know it's not funny, but it is REALLY funny! BUWAHAHAHA!!!!!" 

Nodoka was petting the lost dog's head after drying him with a towel, trying to comfort him. Thankfully, he was too shocked to 'shake' off the water. "I think I will name you, 'P-Chan'. 'P' for the English word 'puppy', and you are just so adorable like this!" 

The guide used a long pole to fish Ryoga's clothes out of the pool, all except for the bandannas that were strangely still on his head. "Best to let these dry first. These wet with curse water, veeery dangerous. No touching until dry. Hot water reverse curse. Cold water activates it again." 

Finally calming down, Ranma asked, "Is there any way to cure it permanently?" 

"That very good question, with no very good answer. Magic of Jusenkyo very mysterious. No one really understand how work. Sometime curse mix, sometime curse overwrite. For sure, longer you wait, better chance cure work. No one really know, in two thousand year, no one try. At least no one in book of records." 

"So there is a cure?" 

"Maybe. Toss dog in spring of drowned man, might mix, might cure. Best wait until magic stabilizes." 

"Okay, you all heard that gang! Let's learn from our fallen nakama, above all else, do NOT fall in the pools!" 

Ryoga barked, "Wan!" trying to say, 'I'm not dead!'  
{*Wan = Woof/Arf*} 

"Yes, very bad you fall in spring!" 

Cologne hopped over on her gnarled staff, looking serious. "Now that you all know the risks, are you still willing to take this test of bravery?" 

Ranma turned to the group. "Anyone want to back out now?" Everyone declined, though some more hesitantly than others. "What would you have us do then elder?" 

Cologne took a long hop, and landed on one of the bamboo poles. "We fight, all of you, come at me at once!" 

The four others each jumped onto one of the poles while Shampoo stayed off to the side, keeping an eye on 'P-chan', while they were waiting on his clothes to not be completely sopping wet. The guide used long-practiced skill to prop up Ryoga's clothing over the fire-pit using poles, so they would dry faster, though not being able to wring them out did make it take longer. Ryoga was still not comfortable being nude around others and knowing that he could change back helped his modesty win out over his panic. There was one thing he was sure of, this girl smelled nice. 

The three teens and one adult took turns bouncing around on the poles and attacking the ancient elder, trying to keep her on the defensive, and hopefully, off-guard. It wasn't exactly working, but they had not resorted to ki attacks, and Cologne was not really trying too hard. This was only a test of courage and skill, not a punishment, or advanced training after all. She did not want anyone to get cursed, she had only wanted to use the threat to see if they would be scared off. It was a shame about the dog-boy though. 

Shampoo was deeply engrossed in the action, thoroughly enjoying, not only the show of skill, but also the fact that it was not her that her Great Grandmother was testing. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her 'trance' by the sound of 'P-chan' barking. She had been paying too much attention to the action, and the way Ranma's long coat flapped as he jumped, revealing his bare chest and the way his muscles rippled with each movement. It took Shampoo a moment to realize that the puppy was not even watching the 'fight', but looking the other way entirely. By the time her brain had processed this information it was too late, another teen, with long black hair, white robes, and large, round glasses on top of his head came barreling out of the trees at breakneck speed. The boy was also yelling, "/I will save you, Shan Pu!/" The young man was so focused on the target of his wrath that he did not even notice that he had hit anyone and sent them flying, nor where they landed with a big *SPLASH!*. However, not noticing something, and not being affected by it, are two completely different things. Therefore, when the lad threw the large metal ball from the long sleeves of his robes, his aim was a bit off. Instead of hitting just Ranma, he also clipped Nodoka and Pai, sending them all flying in different directions. 

The boy's cry of "/You will not take my Shan Pu!/" did give those furthest away time to react. Cologne had been able to catch Pai with her staff, and prevent the girl from falling into one spring, but the others had been out of her reach. Ukyo swung on her pole to land next to where Ranma was headed, to try to help him in any way she could. However, Ukyo was a bit too slow to prevent his landing in the pool, and was still in the air as Ranma and the others all landed in their pools. 

Four different splashes were heard. Shampoo tumbled into one of the springs, where she had been thrown by the far-sighted fool. The large metal ball on a chain landed in a spring before it disappeared, but not before creating a large splash. Nodoka landed in yet another, where there was a bright, violet explosion of light. Ranma landed face first in still another pool, sending a wave out behind him. Ukyo was caught by the twin splashes of Ranma and the metal ball, the change throwing off her weight distribution and causing her to land on her newly protected back, where she skidded across the ground. 

"So many fall in at once, oh so very tragic. Is going to be big update to logbook tonight..." With a sigh, the round man pointed toward Ukyo with his thumb. "You get hit with two curse at same time! Very tragic! Hit with guiniquan, spring of drowned tortoise, and Niangniquan, spring of drowned girl!" Ukyo was having trouble getting up with her new body, as the others began to break the surface of the water. 

Shampoo was the first to climb out. She was hissing, and looking for Mousse, to pay him back for getting her cursed. "Oh too bad, you fall in Rentoushishenniquan, spring of drowned sphinx, very tragic story of sphinx what drowned there two thousand, one hundred, thirty four year ago. Now whoever fall into spring take body of sphinx." Shampoo heard none of this. The rage she felt toward her long-time stalker over-riding her higher brain functions, her pink and purple fur, blurring as she leaped. The, now Cat-Girl, completely ignored her instincts to ask the boy riddles and started attacking with her new claws. 

Cologne jumped down, setting Pai near the guide, and tried to calm Shampoo, promising that the boy would pay for his crimes. 

Ranma was the next to surface. Opening his jacket, he yelled in surprise after looking at his chest. The guide explained the spring of drowned girl again, while Ranma considered for a moment adjusting his sarashi to cover his newfound breasts, but was far more concerned with the condition of his comrades. Taking in the situation, he saw that despite the changes, everyone else seemed all right, other than the boy who caused the mess, so they all turned toward where his mother had fallen. After a long couple of seconds, the bright violet light faded and a woman wearing his mother's clothing crawled out of the pool. She had flawless alabaster-white skin, her hair had changed from its normal reddish-brown to rich black, and her face looked even younger and ...different. Nodoka had always looked younger than her age would suggest, and since they finished their training with Kyoshi she had hardly seemed to have aged physically at all, but now she looked barely older than Ranma himself. Even her aura was different! 

The guide saw this and gaped. "What? That no happen before. Very strange." 

Ranma was starting to worry even more, and turned to the guide to ask, "What isn't normal? What happened?" 

"Well, that one spring of drowned priest. Normally whoever fall in spring take body of young priest, but not usually girl, and that light, very strange..." 

'Nodoka' looked confused as she climbed out of the pool. "What? Where am I? Why am I wet? Did I miss something fun? And why do I feel...? Oh no..." Even her voice was different. 

"Kaa-chan! Are you okay?" The teens ran over to check on her after handing her a dry towel. After all, Nodoka's rule number forty-two, was to always carry a towel. 

"Why do you address me as such? I am a miko, I am no one's mother. I've never even..."  
{*Miko = Shrine Maiden or Priestess*}

"Well, you were until a moment ago." 

"No, until a moment ago, there was nothing, darkness, no light, no sound, no time, nothing. However, now, I am here, wet, and it is back... Where IS here anyway and who are you ...people?" 

The guide mumbles further, "Very unusual indeed..." 

Ranma took charge, as usual, though his bare breasts did little to show authority. "My name is Ranma Saotome, these are my companions, and you are, or rather, were my mother, Nodoka Saotome." 

"You have a surname, are you a lord, or a samurai, or something?"

"Well, sort of, but that is not why. All Japanese people are required to take a surname, it has been that way for more than a hundred years. What era are you from?" 

"It was the Muromachi period, I believe." 

"Muromachi? That ended more than four hundred years ago!" 

"That is troublesome. Let me ask you this then, are you friends with this kappa?" 

"I am NOT a kappa!" 

"Then what ARE you? You look like a kappa to me... though not as ugly as most of the ones I have seen..." 

"Ucchan is much cuter than any kappa." 

"Well, normally I am a teen-age girl, but I just got hit with two curses at once, and they seem to have mixed... And I am getting the urge to make more okonomiyaki ...with cucumber..." 

"See, I told you. Kappa LOVE cucumber!" 

"I AM NOT A KAPPA!" At that moment, the guide came over with a kettle, pouring a bit of the warm water over the girl's head. Unfortunately, depending on your point of view, when the curse activated, Ukyo's tight dress had shredded with the expansion of her shell, leaving her almost completely naked. Not that Ukyo minded overly much, but she did notice that Ranma's breasts were larger than her own. That made perfect sense to the girl, who figured the handsome boy should make for a beautiful girl. However, Ukyo also noticed the way their former 'mother' was looking at them. Ranma noticed it as well, and handed Ukyo his coat, after wringing it out. It took Ranma a moment to realize he still had breasts and probably ought to cover them, so rewrapped his sarashi. 

"Sorry sir, hot water gone. I go get more for you." With that, the portly man was heading back to his hut. 

The priestess was surprised, she had seen transformation magic many times, but normally is was due to the youkai power and she did not sense anything like that nearby, and never had she seen magic activated by water of a certain temperature. There was a lot of magic though, including what she sense at first, but also from all around her. The whole area was infused with magic, but it was not a malicious magic, chaotic, yes, but not inherently evil. Seeing the change for herself did make for a convincing argument though. She looked at her reflection in the water, and saw that she looked like she remembered. "So you say that moments ago, I was your mother. Did your mother look like I?" 'Or is the water showing my spirit's reflection?' 

"Oh no, you look completely different. Still beautiful, but in a different way, and you look closer to our age. So then, if you are NOT my mother, who are you now?" 

"As I said, I was a priestess, my name is Kikyo. I died from wounds I obtained in the line of my duty. A duty that will never end, it seems... I had hoped that when my reincarnation wished it out of existence that my soul could rest, and the cycle would end. However, it has returned once again, and so have I... What do you know about the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls?"

"Nothing, never heard of any such thing. How about you, Ucchan?" 

"Only legends." 

Now that the Ukyo had changed back into her normal form, Kikyo gave her another hard look. To Ukyo it felt as if the other woman was looking straight through her. It was similar to when Ranma would read her true aura. It made her want to pull Ranma's coat around her even more tightly, not that she felt that would do any good. 

"You seem familiar to me girl, are you a monster hunter?" 

"We HAVE hunted a few in our time, but I was from a clan of ninja, not monster hunters." 

"I almost expected you to pull out a big boomerang." Kikyo chuckled a bit. 

"A what? I use my okonomiyaki kote as my main weapons of choice and occasionally, my war fans, but I can use a lot of weapons." 

"That is somehow ...appropriate, and you, you are supposed to be 'my daughter'?"

"Your son! I am a man!" 

"What? With a body like that? You claim to be a man?" 

At that moment the guide had returned to pour the hot water onto Ranma's head, changing him back to his male form. 

"Told you." 

Kikyo's jaw dropped. "It's you! You found a way to become human and you forgot all about me? Inuyasha, my love?" Kikyo jumped up and threw her arms around the freshly restored young man. 

"Ranchama?" 

Ranma, using all of his reasoning, and linguistic skills (he was a cunning linguist after all), and came back with the most eloquently stated response he could muster, "But, er, um, ack, but, who, why, what, how, hamanahamanahamana... Wait? I have always been human, and we have never met before, have we? I am sure I would remember one as lovely as you... and, um, Inu-what? If you want a dog, you would be better off talking to that guy over there..." 

"No, not the same, but so very like that man ...and a bit like that other one, but no matter. All that matters is that we have been reunited!" 

The guide was about to pour the hot water on 'Kikyo's' head, hoping to change her back into Nodoka, when he was stopped by Ranma. "Wait! That will change Kikyo-san back into Ofukuro-chan?" 

"Yes, should. Hard to say though, this one very strange. No is like normal curse. Normally only noise splash, and that light very strange, no?" 

"You would know better than we... Well, wait a moment then, we need to figure this out first." Turning back to the cursed priestess, Ranma said, "Who, exactly, are you, and why do you say I should know you?" 

"As I told you, I am Kikyo, a priestess in charge of protecting the Shikon no Tama, or Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. Twice we have erased the jewel from existence, and yet it has returned once again, and for a third time, it has brought us together. You who are so like, yet not like that man. You can only be the reincarnation of my love. It seems as though the sacred jewel has granted my wish to be reunited with Inuyasha, or rather, the fully human reincarnation of the half man I loved. It is not good that the jewel has returned, but I cannot say I am unhappy. I, it is good to see you again, you are just as handsome as a full human, as I had always imagined." Kikyo snuggled into Ranma's chest even further, enjoying the feeling until the guide poured the hot water over her head. 

"What? Too soon?" 

"A bit, but..." 

Nodoka was returned control and form, and realized the position she was in, snuggling up to her son. She had been aware of everything 'she' had been doing, but it had been like watching a movie, and had been unable to feel or do anything. However, now she was aware, in control, and felt every bit of it ...and it felt very good. After a few moments, it all sunk in, panicking the embarrassed woman, caused her to yell, "Ack! Ranma-kun!", and jumped back, almost falling into another spring. If not for the quick actions of the two nearby teens, she would have done just that. Ranma and Ukyo each grabbed one of her arms, and helped her away from the springs. 

Over by the hut, Cologne was trying to calm her descendant down after hitting a sleep pressure point on the stalker, as much to prevent the boy from feeling the pain from the damage Shampoo had done, as it was to keep the fool from running away. Shampoo had been returned to human form before Ukyo had been, to stop the carnage if nothing else. Ryoga, not wanting to be naked, so still in puppy form, pretended their attacker was a fire hydrant, and finally relieved himself. 

When Ranma and Ukyo led Nodoka over to them, Cologne gave them an apologetic look. "I am afraid we owe you an apology. One of our soon to be former tribe members interfered with the test, and caused you this curse. All of you who took the test passed, and you are all welcome to stay with us for as long as you like. For not only causing you all this trouble, but also for cursing my granddaughter, this fool will be put on trial before the council. I doubt they will be lenient, especially in light of past transgressions. This is not the first time this one has brought shame to their family. If any of you would like to speak at the trial, I will see it is allowed. You may even be allowed the right of execution, if you so desire..." 

"NO! I mean, I am sorry honored elder, but I do not wish to see anyone killed. As troublesome as this is, we all knew the risks. We will find a way to deal with it. Ofukuro-chan here has it the worst, being possessed by the spirit of a long dead priestess, the rest of us just look different, we don't change into someone else!" Ranma hugged his mother again. 

Cologne's impression of the boy just kept going up. Though many who knew her might be surprised by the fact, but she did not particularly care for killing people either, and only did so when absolutely necessary. Sadly, it had been necessary far too many times in her long life, and it always brought with it a heavy heart. However, as the leader of her people, it was her responsibility to do whatever she had to do to keep her people safe and uphold their traditions to the best of her ability, and she would do anything to ensure their future. 

"So, how DO you feel, kaa-chan? What do you remember?" 

"I believe, I remember all of it. It was like I was a passenger in the body of another, unable to do or say anything." 

"That almost exactly what was. Many spring change body, some even change personality, but never seen one do like that! Seen many people fall in that spring, never act like this before. Another tragic story for annals of Jusenkyo!" 

"So, kaa-chan, did you hear that miko's story?" Seeing his mother nod, the boy continued. "Do you know anything about this Shikon no Tama thing?" 

"You could say that. It is a bit of a long story though, maybe we should make some tea..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
{Inuyasha Spoilers Ahead - Skip to next line break if you do not want to read}

"So let me get this straight, you are saying that one of our cousins, who is still in elementary school, is going to go back in time in the future, and destroy this jewel and become one of our ancient ancestors?!?" 

"That is correct. According to the family legends, this girl was, or is, the reincarnation of this very miko. They were able to purify the evil taint within the jewel, and wish it out of existence, thereupon the girl was returned to the proper time. However, after spending some time in our future, little Kagome-chan will wish to go back in time once again, to be with the lover that the priestess mentioned. When that wish is made, the jewel will be brought back into this world, and follow our cousin into the past. Our ancestors found the sacred jewel again, and we have been its protectors from then on. 

"I had planned on telling you all of this when you got married, and the duty fell to you, but it seems as though you need to know sooner. I had hoped to spare you this burden until you had lived a little first. I wanted you to have a life of fun before you had to take over. The jewel can only be protected by one who is free from evil. This is why you must be a man among men, an honorable man, to prepare you for the day this duty falls to you." 

"If this is what is needed of me, then of course, I will accept. Just tell me what you need me to do, kaa-chan." 

"What I need, is for you to not worry about any of this for now. Just be happy and honorable, my son. I will continue to do my duty until the day you are ready. There is no hurry for you to take over, whenever you feel that you are ready, this duty will await you." 

"Whenever you feel it is time, I will be ready! So, I am the reincarnation of this half-youkai, Inuyasha? And this miko, Kikyo, was in love with me or rather, my past life? Do you know more about that? I noted you did not mention that in your story." 

"Well, our family legends did not go into that part of the story, so I cannot really say. However, as romantic as that story is, I do hope that you will remember that this Kikyo, is in my body, and that I am watching what happens from behind those eyes. Anything you do to that miko, you are also doing to me." 

"I wasn't planning to DO anything, I just want to know what I am dealing with." 

"For that, you may well have to go to the source." 

Ranma, Ukyo, and Nodoka were feeling a bit 'squicky' thinking about the subject, but Pai was coming to the conclusion that she would need to hurry if she did not want to be left behind... Every time she turned around it seemed like some other girl was after Ranma, and she wanted to solidify her position. 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Ranma, one that did not exactly make him overly happy. "Okaa-san, does that mean, that all of these monsters, that have been attacking us over the years, have been after that jewel thing, that you have known about this the whole time, and are just now thinking it is important enough to tell us about? How were you supposed to protect this thing from monsters before you could fight? What would you have done if kafu-san had taken me on this trip and something happened?" 

"Whoa, my son, slow down. Yes, it does seem that they might have been after it. However, I was not aware of that before. I only started to get the idea the other day, when we were attacked by those bugs. I had assumed that the jewel's power was still sealed, it has been many generations since any member of the family had been attacked for it. I suppose all of the traveling we have done with it, might have made the trace of power that may no longer be contained by the seal is more likely to be noticed than if I had stayed at home. However, there was no way I could have left it with your father, even if that man were not ineligible to guard it. There is just no telling what would have happened." 

"No, I understand, that would have been worse than leaving it unattended. I am kind of glad it worked out this way then, I would hate to think what might have happened if youkai has shown up at the house and you were there, alone and untrained. I do wish you had told us about it sooner though. I think it might be a good idea to get Kikyo-san to look at that seal too, maybe something is wrong with it. If anyone can tell, I would think that particular miko would be the most knowledgeable. Of course I do not want to make you change back if we do not have to, when even the guide does not even seem to know what is going on with this curse..." 

"No son, as usual, you are right. Let me get it for you, so you can ask me when I change. As for why, it has been tradition that future caretakers are not told until it is time for them to take over. It had been so long since there had been any trouble, no one really thought much about it any longer. I did want to make sure you were better prepared for the role than I had been." Turning to the guide, she inquired, "/Would you be so kind as to prepare the water needed for this please?/" 

Bowing, the guide said, "/Certainly, honored customer./" and got right to work. 

Nodoka started digging in her outfit, pulled out a cloth, and placed it on the table before Ranma. Ranma unwrapped the cloth and inside found a small cloth bag. Opening the bag, he found a small wooden box, with a white strip of paper with black ink dripping off of it. "Oh no. I think it is safe to say, that this seal is useless now." 

"They told me it was waterproof ink! I mean, it has gotten wet before..." 

"Jusenkyo magic spring, you ink proof for magic water?" 

"Uhhh..." 

"I am going to go out on a limb here, and say 'no, no it wasn't'." 

An "Urk!" was heard as the guide splashed Nodoka with a glass of cold water before a wet Kikyo jumped up to embrace Ranma. "My Love! You freed me!" 

Another "Urk!" was heard as Kikyo started kissing Ranma's neck. 

He stiffened up for a moment before pushing the girl back. "I am sorry Kikyo-san, I must ask you to refrain from doing that please. We have more important things to discuss." 

"Why do you treat me so poorly, my love?" 

"I am not trying to treat you poorly, but I am not 'your love'. You do not even know me ...and, you know, are in ofukuro-chan's body, it's kind of creepy." 

"Of course I know you! I know you better than I know anyone else, Inu..." 

"See! You see? You do not even know my name! You don't know me, you know almost nothing about me..." 

Dejected, Kikyo turned away. "You ...are correct. However, I DO know a lot about you, and even more about the man that you used to be. I know that you are honest, caring, and handsome. I know that you would do anything to help someone for whom you care. I know that you would risk your life to protect others... I do not sense the slightest bit of evil from you at all. You seem even more kind and loving than you were before. I do not need to know more than that. You have been all that I have wanted for so long... Even when I thought you had betrayed me, I still wanted you..." 

"That's our Ranchama!" 

"I know this must be hard for you, and the last thing I want is to cause you more pain. It sounds to me, as if you have had more than enough of that in your lifetime, and beyond. I am more than sorry that you have had to endure what you have. No one should have to go through what you have been made to suffer. It's not right. Know that I will do anything in my power to help you..." 

"Don't! No, this is hard enough! I do not want your pity. I should have known better anyway. No wish made on the Shikon no Tama will ever be granted in a way that will make the wish maker happy. I have been put by your side, only to be rejected, and trapped inside your mother of all things... So close, yet so far. My love is ever in vain. To never be mine... Plaything of the gods. Torment is all I have known. Why can't I just stay dead..." 

"Don't say that, you deserve a chance at happiness!" Ranma placed his hand on Kikyo's shoulder sending out a calming aura. He fully expected to be brushed aside, when that did not happen, he pulled her closer and saw the tears streaming down her face. Not being able to help himself, Ranma took the taller girl into a hug, doing his best to comfort and soothe. "I swear to you that I will help you. Somehow we will find a way to free you." 

"When you talk like that, you sound just like you used to. It just makes me want to be with you all the more. Be that as it may, you were unable to keep me safe the other times, and I have little hope for the future. ...This is nice though." 

"I am not that man! I, Ranma Saotome always keep my word, especially to a beautiful lady..." Ranma held her more tightly with his declaration, his determination was apparent to everyone present. 

Kikyo's tears slowed as she blushed at the complement. 'Even Inuyasha never called me beautiful, this version is much more affectionate too! We may have technically only just met, yet my feelings only get stronger. I am sure this is the one I want. Kagome can be selfish, this man is a better catch anyway!' 

Pai did not want to be rude, but felt the need to say something. "It's true, Ranma has saved me on more than one occasion. I have never met anyone more honorable." 

"I have been traveling with them for more than eight years now, and Ranchama has never broken a promise that I know of!" 

Even Ryoga had to say something, even if it was only to make the woman feel better. "It's true, honor is very important to them. They go around saving people all of the time. They saved me a few times as well, I don't know what I would have done without them. Nodoka is a very kind and honorable woman, and raised Ranma well." Ryoga was blushing at having to talk that way. 'Even if the guy gets on my nerves!' 

"Aw, I didn't know you felt that way ...'P-chan'." 

"SHUTUP, you ...half-man!" 

Ranma laughed at the supposed insult. Kikyo thought about the coincidence of this incarnation also being 'half-man'. However, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Pai all stared daggers at the lost boy. 

Shampoo pointed at Ryoga and said, "This one here half man, half dog, you sure this not what you look for?" 

"No, I am quite sure." 

Most of the other people in the room thought much the same thing at that point. 'Figures.' 

"Kikyo-san, are you, like ofukuro-chan, aware of what is going on when you are not in control?" 

"I can see and hear everything, my love." 

"Then you saw the seal that was on the box? I hate to get you involved in this, but you know more about the gem than any of us." 

"Yes, yes I did. Do not feel sorry for me. From the moment I was given that jewel, my fate has been inextricably linked to it. I feel fairly certain that I have been inside of it this whole time. However, I must be the bearer of bad news. O-fuda are not one of my areas of expertise. If I had seen it, I might have been able to do something, though it would not be guaranteed. I specialized more in eliminating youkai."  
{*Fuda = Talismans/Charms/Amulets - The 'O' is a polite honorific.*} 

Cologne felt it was a good time to interject. "I believe I might be able to help you here." 

"You can make seals?" 

"Oh, no, nothing like that. However, I know someone who might. One of our villagers has some training in similar talismans. I will introduce you. Maybe Te Rou can help you." 

"Thank you, elder." Ranma bowed. 

"No need, this is the least I can do, since we helped cause this mess. Besides, you are now honorary members of our tribe, and we help our own." 

"Speaking of helping, what happened to the person who was supposed to be watching Ryoga?" 

Finally back in human form, Ryoga replied sheepishly, "Well, I asked where I could relieve myself. The girl told me to go behind a tree, and when I tried to find the tree, I ended up here..." 

Slapping himself on the forehead, Ranma said in mild shock, "P-chan, you were in the woods! There were trees all over the place! Do you know how many trees you had to have passed to get here?" 

"Then I suppose I need to apologize again, even I wouldn't have thought it could have been that bad. I am sorry." 

"Yeah, you pretty much have to take that guy to a spot, and tie the leash to something until you come back. Oh well, it's not like there is anything we can do about it now. Thanks for trying." 'Well, that is one girl who will not be trying to marry the Lap Dog...' 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma had asked Ukyo and the others to help put their things away in the room they would be sharing until they built a house of their own. With the help of some of the villagers, it was unlikely to take long. Meanwhile, Cologne had introduced Ranma and Kikyo to Te Rou, the village expert on all things spiritual. The young woman was quite attractive. Her skin was darker than the rest, and she had long, wavy black hair, bright green eyes, and unlike most of the village, she was not wearing Chinese clothing, but something more western. An outfit of European design, if Ranma was any judge. A long layered skirt, made of cotton, a tight wrap barely covering her breasts, and shoulderless, ruffled sleeves that matched her skirt. Her outfit exposed a lot of cleavage and her belly. She was also wearing a lot of jewelry, and a bandanna. The whole package was very exotic to the Saotomes, it kind of reminded them of a belly dancer, even if Nodoka could not comment. 

After Ranma explained their situation, Te Rou said, "It hard say. Never sealed thing like this. Must research seal. This Shinto, me is Buddhist." 

"Thank you Te Rou, just let us know if there is anything we can do to help you, with this or anything else." 

"Anything?"

"/Anything you desire, I or one of my companions would be happy to do what we can./" 

"/I am sure we think of something.../" 

"Oh, sure, you will flirt with HER! Why am I the only one not good enough to flirt with?" 

"I do not flirt with every girl, only the really pretty ones." 

"Am I not pretty then?" 

"Oh no, you are very beautiful, and were you not in the body of my mother, I probably would be happy to take you up on your offer. However, the way things are now, it just feels ...wrong, I am very sorry." 

"/Sorry about that, and thank you for whatever help you can give. Just let us know if there is anything you need./" Ranma and Kikyo turned to go. Ranma felt glad that they were making progress, but bothered by the fact that he had hurt this woman, once again. Kikyo was dejected, she had a bit of a complex about being passed over for other girls already, and this was not helping that. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The three girls had received a new tape from Ranma, for the first time since he left Hong Kong. They were so excited about it they decided to make it into an event, and all listen to it in the privacy of his bedroom, during another 'sleep over'. Once the household started calming down, and the fathers were good and drunk, the three of them grabbed their bedding and snuck into the boy's room to set up for their evening. After setting up their drinks and snacks, the three girls huddled together and pressed play on the tape player...

"Hello girls, I hope you are all doing well. I have no idea what inspired your last gift to me, but they were stunning..."

"Ranchama was speechless!"

"Ucchan!" 

"Fine, I will just go back to what I was doing..." A kissing noise was heard, followed by some slurping. 

"Um, okay, that's NOT what you were doing, but whatever. Sorry about that. It's been a while since you have sent us pictures, and you three just keep getting cuter as you grow up. You are even cuter than the actresses we worked with. I wish you had been here for that, it was a lot of fun. With how beautiful you three are, I am sure I could have gotten you parts as well. The director said we would be contacted for another one soon, but we said we would not be able to take the time to do it again for a while. If you want to be in it, I will refuse anything if they do not give you a chance to try out as well, but that will not be for a while. We have a lot of training to do before we can take more time off, and between that and studying we get precious little free time." 

When Ranma paused, other voices were faintly heard arguing in the background. 

"NO! I am next! I have been waiting the longest!" 

"No, Shampoo next! You had you chance! Shampoo no need months be ready, no like indecisive girl!" 

"I didn't expect to have this much competition!" 

"How can not? Ranma too too much good man! Is only natural have many womans..."

Ranma's voice was muffled a bit, as if his hand were over the microphone, as he interrupted the argument. "No fighting ladies, please? Do you want me to have to spank you? I am in the middle of recording a letter to my pen pals, so if you would keep your voices down, I would be grateful. Thank you. I will deal with both of you later." 

The girls paused the tape, they were not sure what to think about the sounds they were hearing, and being just called 'pen palls'. The reactions varied from "Oh my!" to a sly grin, laced with a bit of disappointment. They came to a couple of conclusions. The first being that despite the photos and hints they had sent, none of them had expressed any desire to the boy about being anything other than 'friends'. The second being that they were going to have a lot of competition in trying to win the boy's heart, if they wanted to do that. Some of them were wanting that more than others. Knowing that one cannot win a contest that one does not enter, they all decided they could not sit back and wait for the boy to arrive before making a move, they were going to need to be more 'proactive' and direct. That decision made, they restarted the tape. 

Ranma's voice returned to normal. "Sorry about that, sometimes these girls are a handful, but the training here is really good, well worth the trouble. That reminds me, you are probably not going to believe me, I am not sure I believe it myself and I am living it. But, in the spirit of openness and honesty, I need to tell you anyway. You will find out eventually, but it is only fair that you have some warning. We got cursed, well most of us, Pai made it out unscathed at least. It's a strange curse, and each of us got a different one, but they all work about the same. Cold water activates them, and hot water turns us back. I turn into a girl, Ryoga now turns into an actual puppy, Ucchan turns into a kappa-like turtle girl..." 

"AH'M NOT A KAPPA!"

"Right, right, sorry, some kind of teenage, cursed, ninja turtle-girl. And ofukuro-chan got the weirdest one. Changing bodies is bad enough, but to change personalities too... The guide said it was even weird for what passes as normal in that place. That one is normally one that changes the personality, but you are still you, you just act differently, but this one, it's like a split personality with both of them inside all the time, and the curse determines which personality is in charge. The other personality claims to be a priestess who died, not once but twice! Once close to five hundred years ago, and again fifty years later after being resurrected! Oh, and if that is not weird enough, the miko, claims that I am the reincarnation of some half-youkai prince or something that the girl had fallen for. It just gets weirder from there, I could go on, but you probably don't believe me anyway, you will just have to see it for yourselves when we get home in a year or two. I just don't know what to think, it's almost too weird to be something someone made up, and yet, I can't believe it for myself. Even with all of the weird things we have seen, this one really takes the cake. We are trying to find cures, but, so far, it isn't looking good." 

"But Ranchama, you make such a CUTE girl!"

The both of them laugh. "Well, compared to the rest of you, I don't have anything to complain about. After all, except for Ryoga, my best friends are all girls, and they are all amazing people. I see nothing wrong with being a girl, what matters is our honor!" 

"Well, I know there are a lot of us girls out there that are really glad you are still a real man, most of the time..." 

"Speaking of amazingly cute girls, I can't believe you girls would send me such sexy pictures, what was it that inspired that anyway?" A 'gulping' sound was heard. "Not that I am complaining, it was a really, um ...pleasant surprise, I was just curious. You three are so cute, you have to be three most popular girls in Japan. I would bet you have to beat the men off with sticks! Well, whatever the reason was, thank you for considering me worthy of such a precious gift. I would love to paint your portraits one day, I hope you will be willing to model for me." 

The three girls were blushing at the compliment, and slowly came to realize that Ranma had NOT, in fact, been aware of the photos of himself that Ukyo had been sending them, so they probably could have gotten away with not sending those without causing offence, and blushed again. Then they considered how many pictures they sent him, compared to how many Ukyo had sent to them over the years, and figured it was a bargain at ten times the price. 

"Ranma-kun is right, those claims ARE hard to believe." 

"As if monsters existing aren't unbelievable enough. I do not want to think that Ranma-kun would lie to us, but it is just SO unbelievable. I mean how many times have we proven supernatural claims false? I guess we can do it again when they get here..." 

"Ranma-sama can tell me anything, I do not mind." Fubuki blushed again. 

"I do not think Ranma-kun would lie to us. It certainly did not sound like he was lying." 

"Well, I do not want to think that either, and the other claims could have been someone tricking them, but this, you can't be fooled about something changing your body into something else." 

"Hypnotism?" 

"I supposed that could be possible, but why would anyone go to that much trouble? So many different events and in so many different places... It just doesn't make sense!" 

"Maybe there are more things out there than we thought... As your hero, Doyle-sensei wrote, 'When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth'." 

"I suppose anything is possible, but it's just so unlikely... It just seems so much more likely that they are making it up, and if that is the case, do any of us want to be with someone who would make up such a story and present it as a fact?" 

"If it is Ranma-sama, then yes, yes I do. I will serve that goshujin-sama until I die, no matter what!" 

"I do believe I would be willing to put up with it. Ranma-kun is so kind, in so many ways, just think about all of the nice things they have done for us, all of the other people they have helped and allowed us to help. Remember how mad Ranma-kun got when you told them about what those ninja had tried to do. I do not think telling stories is such a big deal when compared to the rest of what they have done. What about you Nabiki-chan? Would it change the way you feel, if you found out Ranma-kun was making up some stories about their trip? We got to watch the movie they were in, so it can not all be made up, there must be some truth to it at least..." 

"Yes, yes it would! I do not know by how much, but I do not like being lied to, I do not like being made a fool of, and it hurts to think that someone I trusted would do that to me. I just don't know what to think. ...I, I was, ...I, lo..." Kasumi and Fubuki took the younger girl in their arms to comfort her. Nabiki accepted the embrace, and lightly sobbed for a few moments. "Thank you, I do not want to think badly about Ranma-kun and the rest, not after all they have done for us, and how we all feel about them, but it just hurts to think of being lied to. I want to believe them, but it is just so unbelievable. We have never lied to them, we have always been honest..." 

"Have we? Have we really? I can think of a few secrets we are keeping." 

"Keeping a secret and lying are two different things!" 

"Are they?" 

After a few moments, Nabiki nodded. "Maybe you are right, nee-chan. Maybe we should just confess and get it over with..." 

The girls sat there holding each other for a while, waiting for Nabiki to calm down, and dry her eyes before they listened to the rest of Ranma's tape intently, enjoying the sound of his voice if nothing else. Afterward, they opened the other package, this one being from Ukyo. Inside they found more pictures, as they had expected, this time they included some new girls, including two especially cute ones, a redhead and a girl with long bluish-purple hair! The writing on the back claimed that the redhead was, in fact, Ranma himself! The lavender-haired beauty was called Shan Pu, they all assumed that must have been the heavily accented girl they heard arguing with Pai on the last tape. The three girls were jealous of the Chinese girl's figure, especially considering the girl was younger than all three of them. 

"Ranma-kun certainly does have good taste. I guess that body is the benefit of not relying on all of the modern conveniences. We need to take more training trips ourselves..." 

"It's strange, wherever Ranma-kun goes, the boy seems to find the cutest girls around." 

"Goshujin-sama did say that we were some of the cutest girls in Japan, so must consider us, at least, on par with those girls." After a moment's hesitation, Fubuki blushed and said, "Maybe we should send him even sexier pictures... we do not want to lose out, do we?" 

This gave Nabiki an idea, so the girl fiddled with a few things while the others were busy drooling over the new photos, before popping in the tape from Ukyo's package. 

The girls had to rewind and turn the volume up all of the way to hear well, since the girl was whispering. At first, they thought Ukyo had accidentally sent them a blank tape. "Hi hi! Sorry about whispering, but I don't want to be overheard. Ranchama was really impressed with those photos you girls sent, they were great! I want to try that apron thing myself, one of these days soon. I envy how sexy you girls looked! 

"I have sent you girls pictures of the faces we make when getting Ranchama's 'special massage', but I don't think that is good enough, so I would like, if you are interested in a more complete experience, to share the sounds to go along with the pictures. I am going to sneak this tape recorder into the room while it is going on, and you can listen to it while you are looking at the photos." 

Still cuddled together, the girls did as they were instructed. They adjusted the volume for the new level of sounds coming from the tape player, as they looked at all of the photos. The moans, panting and, even occasionally, screams of pleasure were infectious, and it did not take long before the three of them were rubbing themselves and each other in time with the 'music' on the tape. Nor was it long before they were all naked and thoroughly enjoying themselves, so much so, that the elder girls failed to notice Nabiki occasionally pressing a button on a control near by. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ukyo had been working hard on clothing designs. Her new body was causing her problems, and she wanted to find a way to change forms without shredding her outfit every time. It was not that the girl had a problem with being naked, especially when Ranma was around to see it, but replacing her clothing was getting tiresome. She thought she had found a way to not only change without ruining her outfit but, as a bonus, it would allow her to show off her figure to the best effect when she was in her normal body. The hardest part was figuring out a way to keep the outfit tight at the waist and yet allow for the 'sudden expansion' of her 'shell'. She came up with a 'very' low-cut 'dress', that was completely open on the sides, which showed off her hips and legs quite well, but she was having a hard time figuring out a way to keep it closed. 

The trick was to find a way to make the waist sash come untied with pressure from the inside. Some form of reverse slipknot was required. She had some other ideas, like the skimpy 'monokini' with no sides and a plunging neckline to show off her cleavage and navel. She had a version with no back at all, which kept the shell from squishing her breasts, but used a kind of 'hook' to keep it between her legs, she was considering attaching a 'toy' to it for 'stability' instead, it would certainly make it more 'comfortable'. She had even made some in thin white, and other almost transparent materials. However, she wanted a nice dress, one that looked nice, showed off her figure, and still did not feel like she was running around completely naked all of the time. After all, as the photos from the Tendos proved, sometimes it was sexier to keep some parts hidden, while at the same time, showing off. It was much more tantalizing. 

With Shampoo's help, she had gotten a lot done, she just had to make an extra one of each design, in return for the help, well, that and keeping up the crash courses in Japanese. Shampoo needed a slight modification to the design with an opening in the back for when she wanted to 'spread her wings'. That girl really knew a about skimpy clothing though, and was a lot of help. Nevertheless, she would still have to remove them if she wanted to take her lion form. Ukyo felt guilty about being a bit jealous of the other girl's figure (and her 'cursed' form), but since Shampoo was wanting to show off for Ranma's sake, Ukyo could hardly say 'no'. Having the bubbly girl as one of their concubines would be a lot of fun, even if it was only for while they were living in the village. The other girl's personality was infectious, and always put Ukyo and the others in a good mood when she was around, not to mention how skilled she was. She was not as skilled as Ukyo herself, but more so than Pai, so far. Though with Ranma's special training, Pai was catching up quickly. Once Pai learned some more special techniques and got a bit better with her ki use, she would be able to hold her own in their sparring. 

The three of them were fast becoming good friends, despite the initial friction between the two Chinese girls, mostly over who got to go first. The language barrier certainly did not help either, Shampoo's Japanese being almost as bad as Pai's Mandarin was. Luckily, Ranma, as Ukyo had expected, handled the problem with ease. Ranma had ended up having to make good on his promise of a 'spanking', which, Ukyo had noticed, the two girls seemed to enjoy more than she would have anticipated, and calmed them both right down. Their combined looks of pleasure and embarrassment made Ukyo want to act up and get a spanking herself, but there was a time and place for all things. She could always ask later, but asking did not feel as tantalizing as being 'punished' for being 'naughty'. Nonetheless, the four of them had a lot of fun that evening, and Ukyo had even voluntarily allowed the other two to go first that night, since each of them were having their first time. Ukyo kept Shampoo 'busy' while Ranma gave Pai his full attention, making her first time as special and enjoyable as he could, and then she repeated the favor for Shampoo, keeping Pai 'busy' during her turn. Not that Pai was in any condition to interrupt once Ranma was done with her, but it gave Ukyo something to do while she waited for her own turn. Once Ranma had brought Shampoo to climax several times over, Ukyo and Pai joined them, and the four teens enjoyed themselves for the remainder of the evening. Ukyo enjoyed it immensely, and was looking forward to doing it again ...very soon. Ukyo had felt bad for Ryoga, who had been, once again, left out, but not bad enough to do anything about it herself. The lost boy was nice enough, and a good guy, but there was just no comparison to her Ranma. It did not help that she still felt a bit concerned about his lack of control after the massage fiasco. She knew she had felt her spine break that day, and was fairly certain that if it had not been for Ranma's fast application of his healing technique she would have likely been paralyzed from the waist down. She needed to remember to, once more, thank Kyoshi-sensei if they ever crossed paths again. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Ranma! You fight Shampoo now!" Shampoo had taken up a fighting stance. 

Ranma looked the buxom girl up and down, but did not make any other moves. "What is wrong Shan Pu?" 

"What wrong? What wrong is Ranma no fight Shampoo! Ranma treat Shampoo like weakling! Shampoo Challenge! We fight now!" 

"Now, Shan Pu, you know I do not think you are weak. What is this about? 

"What? Ranma too scared of fight? You is too too scared of Shampoo fighting?" 

"You know I can disable you with a touch, what is this about? This isn't another attempt at a marriage duel is it?" 

Dejected, Shampoo's arms and head drooped. "Was worth try..." 

"Come on Shan Pu, I think you are a great girl, but you know I am not ready to get married. Let's go have some fun instead and I will show you exactly how great I think you are." 

"Is okay, but Shampoo on top this time." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma and the girls were heading back from their day of training, Nodoka had stayed behind to talk to Cologne. When they got close to the house they were using, they saw Ryoga running around in a circle yelling, "Gotta run! Gotta get away from here! Gotta go! Gotta go... AH!!!!" 

"Oi, P-chan! What's the matter?" 

"ACK! Oh, it's you, Playboy... You are good with this sort of thing, what should I do?" 

"What happened?" 

"Well, I was trying to get directions and this girl challenged me, but when I won, started kissing me, and so I ran away!" 

"Shimatta, Hizainu! That is exactly why I told you that it would be best not to accept any direct challenges while we were here, especially when you can only understand about half of what they are saying!"  
{*Hizainu = Hiza - lap; Inu - dog*}

"I understood the words 'Challenge' and 'Coward'... I thought you just figured I couldn't win." 

"No, I was afraid you would. You know you could have read the rulebook they provided. Not to mention, we explained all of this a few times." 

"You know perfectly well I can't read a word of Chinese!" 

"There's a Japanese translation on the other page..." 

"And I missed that completely!" 

"Well, Congratulations old pal, you just got married!" Ranma slapped his friend on the back with one hand while pretending to puff on a cigar made of ki with the other. 

"Who do this?" 

"They had black hair, in a yellow clip, green pants, a dark gray top with red dragons on it, and threw knives with both hands and feet..." 

"Zhei Kan! Very good throwing, but no is good in real fight. Only is good for sneaky attacks or from long distance." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Very sure airen, few throw knife with foot. Fewer match look."  
{Airen = spouse; sweetheart*} 

"Pai-Pai, will you keep an eye on Puppy here, we will be back soon." 

"Okay, but then I get your attention when you get back! I am way overdue for a 'massage'..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Before long, the three teens found the girl they were looking for. Zhei Kan was searching around the village for her lost 'husband', luckily for Ryoga, he was in the one place she didn't think he would go, in front of his house. ...Of course Ryoga would not have been there if he hadn't gotten lost while trying to get away. 

Shampoo walked over to the distraught girl and said, "/Did you lose something/ -Stirred-?" 

The pale girl's face burned red for a moment. "My name is Zhei Kan, NOT/ -Stirred-!" 

"/What do you think you are doing with our guests? They are off limits!/" 

"/Not that one! I heard, that boy was not an honorary member of the tribe! Not blood related to the other members of the tribe, so, therefore, 'outsider'!/" 

"/Hey, Ryoga might not be blood related, but that guy is just as much a part of our family as any of us!/" 

"/Trust me, you will be sorry if you try to lay claim to that one.../" 

"/Who are you to talk? A warrior who submits to being a lowly concubine has no room to lecture me on anything!/" 

Ukyo got angry, but restrained herself thanks to Ranma putting his arm around her, in a comforting way. 

"/...and how well did you do in last year's tournament? Oh, that's right, thirty-fourth place! Whereas, I won! I was even the one that beat you, if I remember correctly.../" 

"/That's just because my style isn't suited for the challenge log! Besides, you winning just makes your actions with this male that much more pathetic! You insult us all!/" 

"/This wild horse is too strong for any one warrior to tame! A weak warrior like you is not even fit to wipe Ranma's butt! Do you really want to know why I am willing to 'submit to this male'? Forget being able to fight with an elder, forget being the most handsome man I have ever seen, and even forget that almost every available woman (and a few who were not) have been clamoring for Ranma's attention. But if you really want to know, maybe you can get a small taste./" Knowing how cute she sounded in her singsong, broken Japanese, Shampoo switched to it for the extra effect. "Airen, you no mind using Chumo de Tiantang technique on stupid girl, yes?"  
{*Chumo de Tiantang = 'Touch of Heaven' in Mandarin, Shampoo's name for Ranma's 'Special Massage', in Japanese it would be 'Tengoku no Tatchi'*}

"Well, I am not sure that would be very nice to P-chan." 

"Maybe, but sneaky girl deserve disappointment. Maybe teach respect for too too manly Ranma!" Shampoo was smiling and almost bouncing as she pleaded with Ranma. 

"Well, I can't say 'no' to that cute face." A smiling Ranma leaned in, put his arm around Shampoo's waist and kissed her. 

Ranma let Shampoo go, turned toward Zhei Kan, and cracked his knuckles. Zhei Kan pulled out her blades, and took a defensive stance, slowly backing off. "/I normally wouldn't do this to my friend, but I have to admit, I do not like the way you took advantage the situation, or the way you talked to Shan Pu. You have insulted my family, my friends, and myself. I do not want to hurt you, but I would not use those knives if I were you. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way... Your call./" Ranma used his 'charming' smile to stun the girl before she tried to throw her knives and hurt someone by accident. Using the speed of his recent training, Ranma quickly disarmed the girl, and moved in behind her to start hitting pressure points on her back. Zhei Kan instantly collapsed into a quivering pile. Ranma held up her knives. "/Come apologize to Puppy, Ucchan, and Shan Pu, and you can have these back. I hope you didn't have anything important to do for the next half an hour or so.../" Ranma put his arms around Ukyo and Shampoo, and they headed for their home. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Zhei Kan was on her knees, begging forgiveness. "/I am sorry Shan Pu, you were right./" 

"/That you are not fit to wipe Ranma's butt? Yes, I know./" 

"/I now understand why you would submit yourself to this male as a lowly concubine.../" 

Ranma stepped in front of Ukyo, preventing the girl from attacking. "/Okay, now we come to your third problem. Even if Puppy forgives you for what you did to him, and you do end up becoming a member of our family, if I EVER hear you use the word 'concubine' in a derogatory manner again, you will live to regret it. Because I do not care who you are, you will NOT insult my friends and family that way. I was being nice this afternoon, but insulting these girls like that is something up with which I will not put!" Ranma used his aura to intimidate the poor girl, who was so scared, that not only could she not move, but she wet herself as well. "/There is nothing 'lowly' about being a concubine! It is a position of honor, and you WILL respect that! Do I make myself perfectly clear?/" 

Despite Ranma focusing his aural 'attack' toward the cowering girl, everyone else in the room felt it to some degree. Those closest to him had come close to wetting themselves as well, some in more ways than one. This being the first time Shampoo had ever seen Ranma get even slightly upset, she was literally shaking. "Scary! Remind Shampoo, 'never make Ranma mad'. Most elder no is this scary!" 

"If you think that is bad, you do not want to see miomo-sama mad. I have never seen anything so terrifying in my life, and we fight monsters on a semi-regular basis." 

Still unable to move, Zhei Kan stayed on the ground, sitting in her own puddle. "/YES BA! Or do you prefer 'dashi'? Please forgive this lowly piece of human filth! I am sorry! I am sorry! I will never do it again, I swear! Your greatness will never be troubled by this one again! Your great self has this lowly worm's undying loyalty!/"  
{*Ba, in this case, means 'feudal chief; rule by force; tyrant; lord; master' and 'Dashi' is 'great master'*} 

"I think I overdid it... I figured the girl's willpower would be stronger than that... Ooops. /Well, since we have that straightened out, how about you start atoning by cleaning up the mess you made?/" 

Shampoo had to work hard to prevent a giggle, especially when the girl said "Yes dashi!" and began to lap up the puddle with her tongue. Turning to Ukyo she asked, "You use camera, yes?" 

This had given Ukyo some ideas for 'submissive games' she wanted to try later. As tough as Shampoo acted, Ukyo was had been getting the vibe from the girl that she secretly wanted to be dominated. The two of them would have to have a long talk in the very near future. 

Ranma was shocked. "/Not like that, you fool! Use a rag!/" 

"/Yes dashi, this lowly one will use useless rags to clean!/" Zhei Kan's clothing had become too dirty during her writhing on the ground earlier, so had changed into a nice dress. She removed that dress and began to wipe up the mess, ruining a second outfit that day. "/I am sorry, I am sorry, please forgive me!/" 

Ryoga's nose started to bleed, so he turned away to face a wall. 

Ranma just shook his head. "/I meant to use a towel./" 

"/You want me to use Tao Li's dress? Yes sir, dashi sir!/" 

The girl jumped up and started to turn to leave, when Ranma said, "/No, I meant a mop, or a rag, or something, not someone's clothing! Oh well, your dress is probably ruined by now, just use that, I will see if I have something else for you to wear, unless you prefer this./ How about you, P-chan? It's your 'bride' after all." 

"/No, dashi, this one does not deserve clothing in the presence of your greatness!!!/" 

After a moment of trying to figure out what was being said, Ryoga turned to look at Ranma and spotted the girl, facing away from him, who was on her knees and diligently cleaning up her mess. She was wearing only her wrist and shin wraps, so his nose started bleeding again and he passed out. 

"Oh well, he is no help. Any of you have any thoughts?" 

Pai shrugged. Ukyo and Shampoo both looked at the girl, and back to Ranma. 

"Ranchama, considering what she said, I say let the bitch stay that way." 

"Shampoo think you follow stupid girl around. Make stay that way long time." 

"/That is two abstaining, one in favor of getting you clothes, and three for you staying naked. I guess I am out voted./" Turning to look at his fallen comrade, Ranma shook his head and added, "/Since this is your fault as well, why don't you clean this mess up when you are done?/" 

"/Yes dashi, right away!/" 

Still looking down at Ryoga, Ranma shook his head. "Seriously Ryoga, if you do this every time you get turned on, you will never be awake when the fun starts!" They all were mildly amused when the naked girl used the same dress to start cleaning up the blood off of Ryoga. "/Well, as entertaining as this is, I think we would all be better off if you take Ryoga to the bath, make sure you wash real well./" 

"/Oh yes, dashi! Your humble servant will clean airen VERY well.../" With a hungry look on her face, the naked girl tossed Ryoga over her shoulder, and ran off for the bathing area. 

"I don't know what ofukuro will do when we explain, but at least, today, the boy becomes a man! Or at least gets a hand-job!" Laughter filled the room. 

"Womens of Nujie Zu is very thorough." 

Ranma sparkled as he smiled at the girl. "If that girl is even a tenth as 'fun' as you are, Ryoga is in trouble." They all laughed again. 

Having remained mostly silent throughout these proceedings, Pai finally spoke up. "Now, I believe 'somebody' owes me a massage..." 

Shampoo winked at Pai and said, "Ukyo is 'someone', yes?" 

Pai winked and stuck her tongue out at the busty beauty. "That's not what I meant and you know it! You two can rub each other while you wait." 

"I did kind of want to mop the floor before anything else..." 

"Do not worry Ranchama, I will take care of that while you go have some Pai. It will not take long, and then I will keep Shan Pu ready for you." Adding, "...dashi." with a wink. Shampoo looked a bit disappointed. "Shan Pu, if you help me, we can get to it sooner..." 

Bouncing over, she happily said, "Shampoo help!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nodoka was alone, and enjoying a nice soak in a hot spring, talking to 'herself'. 

"I know you are attracted to my manly son, and I do not blame you. I do not know how many times I have wished that we were not related... However we are ...and also, I am married." Nodoka got out of the water, naked as the day she was born, and walked toward the nearby river. "Normally I wouldn't mind this at all, if it were not for the fact that you are in my body, when you try to do these things. I know you cannot relate to having a child, you are so young after all, but how would you feel if someone possessed your father and he was trying to make love to you?" Finishing her thought, Nodoka jumped into the river. The change overcame her, as she lost control, and became a passenger in this younger girl's body. 

"Well, Nodoka-dono, to be honest, I never really knew my father well, and that sort of thing was fairly common in my day. While not illegal, it was not looked upon too highly, but it happened often enough. Perhaps I am a bit jaded, or perhaps it is just because the only family I knew well was my little sister. I do understand your concerns, and I owe my current resurrection to you. However, from my perspective, Inu... I mean Ranma-dono, is the man I fell in love with, what did we figure? ...almost five hundred years ago? The man whom I have been kept apart from by one tragic event after another. The scared jewel has given me another chance to consummate our love, and I do not wish to let it slip though my fingers yet again." Kikyo climbed out of the river and started back toward the hot spring. "I cannot imagine that I will be given another chance at this. So I beg you, at least give me time to spend with my love, or would you rather that I die, yet again, unfulfilled as a woman? Watching the love of my many lives, spending time with other girls, and ignoring me completely... My reincarnation was too jealous to share, and we had other problems that had to take priority. However, none of that is a problem this time! I respect your wishes, and do not wish to put you out, but do I not deserve some happiness as a woman as well?" Kikyo climbed into the hot spring, reversing the change. 

When the change occurred, Nodoka was weeping over the tragic story. It took the woman a short time to gather her wits about her and to be able to speak again. "Well, it is still not illegal in the homeland, nor most of this country either, but it is VERY taboo. Though you cannot marry, there is nothing illegal about it. That being said, I am a passenger and am forced to watch every moment of what you do in my body. I might not be able to feel it, but I can see and hear everything." 

Heading back over to the river, Nodoka continued. "I do not wish to keep you from your love, but please, consider how we feel. My son is not the same man you fell in love with, no matter how similar." 

*SPLOOSH!*

"When I was a miko, I never planned to marry, nor even fall in love, so I can live with that. Believe me, I do understand that Ranma-dono is not Inuyasha, in fact in many ways, there is a great amount of improvement. All I am asking is to allow me time to spend with Ranma-dono, to get to know each other. However, I believe the choice should remain with your son. If I am rejected again, I will give up my dreams and do everything I can to not appear before them anymore, you can hide me away until you can get rid of me. I will do everything I can to make sure you stay in control as much as possible. I make this promise to you now. All I am asking for is a chance, time for us to spend together, some simple affection is all I ask. Surely you kiss your son, just let me pretend a bit!" 

*SPLASH!* 

"I DO kiss my son, but not like THAT! I do feel for you, and I hope that we can find a way to make you happy after such a hard time. I do not mind if you two spend time together at all, I just hope that you can understand how we feel. I promise I will do anything within reason to get you freed from your prison if I can." Nodoka stepped into the river once again. 

Knowing that neither of them could 'hear' the other's thoughts, Kikyo thought to herself, 'Oh yeah, I understand how you feel. That you act all high and mighty, but you would love nothing more than to have an incestuous relationship with your son, and the only things preventing you are social stigmas, family honor, and Ranma-dono's perceptions of you!' What she said aloud though, was, "I do wish to know why it is you carry a bow, but no arrows? Do you not know how to make them? I can show you." Kikyo eased herself into the hot water. 

"Actually, I do not use physical arrows any longer. I make arrows out of ki, instead of charging up real arrows any longer. However, if you cannot, I will be sure to carry some just in case, until you can master the skills. I will show you a few times, and then you can have an excuse to spend time with the kids, they are very good at using ki. Also, we can talk to Ke Lun and see if the Nujie Zu's people have any knowledge of such things that might be useful from their 'three thousand year history'." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nodoka had bartered with one of the messenger families, for once a week pickup, and delivery, to the nearest town with postal service. Members of their family would take turns and the one who made the delivery would get some money to spend in town for themselves on top of whatever they need to be bought, like tapes, film, condoms, batteries, and so on, on top of getting things for their family when needed. This week was no exception, and Ranma was thrilled to see Ti Shu returning from her trip. She was a day earlier than expected, the girl must have run quite hard. 

"Ti Shu have special delivery for Ranma! Ranma give Ti Shu tip (or more), yes? You come with Ti Shu?" 

Ranma was surprised by how many of the girls in the village used their broken Japanese to talk to him. Either they knew just how cute they were doing it, or they really wanted the chance to practice with a native. Taking the mail inside, Ranma let the girl lead the way. It was true that he had agreed to help the tribe by sleeping with as many of the villagers as he felt up to, and it was also true that Ukyo, Pai, and Shampoo were off helping Zhei Kan with Ryoga's training. Ranma was pretty sure that Ukyo and Shampoo just wanted to watch how frustrated the other girl would get when Ryoga would pass out before she was done with him. On the other hand, the boy was improving, when they started this 'training', he would lose consciousness before they even started. They decided on training in a hot spring originally due to Zhei Kan not wanting to accidentally end doing a literal 'doggy style', and it seemed as though all of the 'family bath time' had help him do better in the bath, so the hot spring became their regular training ground. Strangely, Ryoga also seemed to do better when the other girls were bathing as well, it made him think of it as bath time, and could ignore it better due to regular practice. Ranma hoped his friend would overcome his problem soon, for Zhei Kan's sake, if nothing else. 

Ranma had told Ukyo to teach her the special pressure point for making a man 'ready' instantly, even after losing consciousness, if she felt the other girl could not take it any longer. Shampoo and Ukyo just kept saying that the girl was tough, and could take a lot more 'punishment'. Ranma understood their feelings on it, or he would have said something to them about making her wait so long already. Considering Ryoga's lack of control, it might be the only safe way for the girl. He would need to tell them something soon. 

Ranma thought about Zhei Kan again, the girl still refused to wear clothing around him. Ranma had really been hoping she would get over that sooner, he was somewhat worried that people would start to think he was making her do it, despite his objections. It was, at least, good for Ryoga to get used to it. 

In the meantime, he was having mixed feelings, while it was true he had agreed to this, but he did reserved the right to pick and choose when it did not interfere with his other responsibilities. Most of all, he was not overly comfortable with getting someone pregnant, especially one of the people responsible for getting his mail from the Tendo girls. However, he had trained himself well, and was using every trick he could to keep from doing just that, including his emergency 'ki condom' technique, and using ki to simulate the feeling of 'filling her up'. Most of the time, however, he would just use the 'Touch of Heaven' technique before he pulled out, and they would never notice the difference, which was exactly what he did to this time. However, this time he was 'caught in the act', so to speak. Due to the noise the girl had been making, her older sister walked in on them at that moment. 

Sibling rivalry kicked in after a few moments, and while Ti Shu could not move, she did argue with her sister a bit. Ranma tried to excuse himself, but on his way out, they turned their attention to him. "Thank you Ranma, was too too wonderful! But next time, you come in Ti Shu, is okay?" 

Latching onto Ranma's arm, the other girl said, "No, next time Ranma take Sha Wa instead!"

Wanting to get back and read his mail before anyone else got home, Ranma blew in the girl's ear making her weak in the knees, and then used his 'Touch of Heaven' one more time, causing Sha Wa to collapse twitching. Her sister, still laying on her bed, legs hanging limply on the floor, laughed at her sister's expression, and almost missed Ranma wave to them as he left. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma went straight for his package from Japan. Opening the small box, he found, not only a tape, but also an envelope with the words 'Open this when you are alone' written on it. Making sure that he was alone, Ranma went to his room before opening the envelope. 

Inside he found one photograph of the three girls. All three of them were almost nude, and only their feet were tangled-up in the blanket they were using. The two Tendo girls were making a Fubuki sandwich, and quite obviously enjoying themselves thoroughly, in a room that seemed somehow, familiar to Ranma. The top of the picture had the words 'Wish you were here.' written in black marker. 

After staring for a short time, Ranma finally turned the picture over, and saw more writing. 

'We are practicing for when you get home. We hope you will not be making too many more stops after this one. We all want to see you in person. 

'We also have some confessions to make, which might make this picture make more sense, if you have not listened to the tape already. However, in the interest of total disclosure, we felt there were a few things we needed to get off of our chests. 

'Speaking of being honest, I didn't tell the other girls about this picture until it was too late. You should have seen the looks on their faces when they saw them! I took a full roll that night, so if you give me good reason, I might be willing to send you more of them...  
\- <3 Nabiki <3' 

Ranma was sweating. Seeing his friends like that was exciting him, only slightly put off by the concern over what their 'confessions' could be, it sounded important. Ranma started daydreaming about sharing that Fubuki sandwich with Ukyo, and a bit of Pai for desert... 

Ranma was not sure exactly how much time passed before Ukyo opened the door and entered the room they shared, he was still almost drooling over the picture of the girls. "There you are Ranchama! Pai and Shan Pu are helping miomo-sama and won't be back for a while." Noticing the look on Ranma's face, and his lack of greeting, Ukyo was curious. "Whatcha doin' there, Ranchama?" Ukyo looked at the photograph, and was amazed at how hot the girls looked in it. She did not fail to notice a certain bulge either. Ukyo figured that she had a job to do. She began to get ready, but first took the tape and started it playing before dropping Ranma's pants and getting to work with an enthusiastic "Itadakimasu!" 

With the tape beginning to play combined with the sensation coming from below his waist, Ranma began to become aware of his surroundings. 

The tape player chimed in with all three girl's voices, in a cheery, but deferential tone. "Dear Ranma-sama! We hope you are doing well!" Being the longest running pen pal, Nabiki took the opportunity to speak first once again. 

"We are really happy that it did not take you long to get in contact with us this time. It was a nice surprise. Summer is drawing to a close, and we will be going back to school soon, but we all felt there were some important things we needed to tell you. It may end up not being a big deal to you, but it matters to us. We hope you understand. Fubuki-chan, this confession is because of your ideas, so I think you ought to go first." 

A quiet voice responded. "Hai, Nabiki-sama. Goshujin-sama, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, do not blame the others, this was completely my idea and my responsibility. I could not get your mattress completely clean, after Akane-sama made a mess of it. This was my failure as a maid, and so I replaced the mattress out of my own pocket. I began to become nervous that it may not be comfortable enough for you, so I wanted to test it. I spent the night in your bed. It was the best night's sleep I had ever had, and so whenever I was feeling bad, lonely, excited, or just could not sleep, I would sneak into your room and sleep in your bed. In addition, as if that was not bad enough, a short time ago, I asked Nabiki-sama and Kasumi-sama to join me, and we have been having regular sleepovers in there occasionally ever since. I am a horrible maid! I am so sorry!" 

"You are a great maid, but that isn't what happened at all! I found you two playing with yourselves, while in that room, in the middle of the night, while looking at pictures of Ranma-kun! It was only THEN that you invited me to join!" 

"Don't be so hard on Fukibuki, we did not know you wanted to 'play' with those pictures as well..." 

"That is why you left me out the second time as well?" 

"We invited you! ...but we had to do SOMETHING to pass the time while we waited for you... I am sure Ranma-kun does not want to hear us bickering though. Fukibuki, please, continue." 

Ukyo had noticed that during this conversation, Ranma was getting bigger and harder, and she was having trouble opening her mouth wide enough, to not nick him, and opted for using her breasts and licking instead. 

"Hai, Kasumi-sama." Fubuki's voice got even fainter. "Ranma-sama, on top of pleasuring ourselves to your pictures in your room, we all also have at least one more confession to make to you. Mine is ...that, I love you, I want to be your maid and more for the rest of my life. Anything you would ever want from me is yours for the asking. I hope this is not a problem for you, if it is, please tell me, and I will never burden you with this problem ever again. I am oh so very sorry, I hope you can forgive this lowly servant for dreaming above my station. I will always be your maid, but if you ever want more, all you need do is ask it of me. You can have my service in any way you desire!" 

"I think you are being a bit hard on yourself Fubuki-chan, but good job! We are proud of you. I guess it is my turn... I also love you Ranma-kun. I don't know when it happened, but it had been building for a long time. When you protected me from those ninja, I knew that I wanted to be more than just pen pals or even just friend with you. I hope you will accept at least one of us. I can't wait to see you in person, Stud." There were kissing sounds, followed by a short pause. 

"I know, I know, it is my turn, you do not have to push. Oh my, oh my, oh my! This is so embarrassing. ...Ranma-sama, you are the kindest, most gentle, caring, and handsome man I have ever known. You have helped so many people, including our family, so much over the years and never once asked anything in return. I have never known anyone with such a good heart..." 

"...and hot body..." 

"...and hot body ...NABIKI-CHAN!" Giggles were heard in the background. "You are the best thing to ever happen in my life, and I love you, with all of my heart!" 

"Ranma-sama is also the only one you will believe when they tell you that you are beautiful!" 

At this point, the multiple stimuli of the girls confessing their love, looking at the beautiful girls in the photo, and Ukyo giving it her all, was too much, and Ranma lost it. Before much had covered Ukyo's face, she started sucking like a baby. Pausing the tape, Ranma looked down at his partner, who was still swallowing. "Thank you Ucchan, that was the best job you have ever done! No one is better at that than you are. You always know the right thing to do." Ranma pulled Ukyo into a hug, before laying her down to return the favor, and listening to the rest of the tape. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ukyo returned to the room she shared with Ranma, Pai and occasionally Shampoo and others, to find a pretty pink envelope with her name written on it. Thinking it was a note from Ranma, she opened it immediately, and was surprised to see that letter inside had a skull with crossed eyes and its tongue hanging out, her name with an arrow pointing at the skull, with all of that surrounded by red hearts... 

"Well, that is odd. I wonder whom this is from ...there is no name. Oh, and here is one for Pai-chan too..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ukyo had asked Shampoo to follow her somewhere secluded, far from the village. It was time they had a talk. 

"Look Shan Pu, we all think you are great, and I know you were raised to be a tough and independent woman, and we love you for it, but all these marriage challenges need to stop. Ranchama will not be getting married for a long time, you know this." 

"Stop you stupid talking! Shampoo one what should marry Ranma! Shampoo no give up!" Shampoo took up a fighting stance. "Shampoo best in village, deserve strongest male!" 

"Well, I know that you are the champion, and you are the best of your generation here, but you have to beat me before you are qualified to challenge Ranchama. I will not allow anyone to force that man into anything!" Ukyo stood there, waiting for Shampoo to make the first move. "Ranchama will get married to whom Ranchama wants, when Ranchama wants, and not a moment before that! If you want to fight someone, come, otherwise we have can just have a nice talk, like I had intended." 

Shampoo yelled out unintelligibly in frustration, and charged in, typically a bad move in a fight. 

Ukyo gracefully danced around Shampoo's easily read attacks. "I know you have a lot of pride as a warrior, and there is nothing wrong with that. You are a very strong woman, but I can read you like a book, and I do not just mean your moves." 

"What you talking?" 

"I can read your heart. I know you, possibly better than you even know yourself. You think that you cannot to show any weakness, that doing so is bad, that a strong woman cannot show any weakness to anyone. I am here to tell you that you can admit what you really want." Dodging past Shampoo's latest set of attacks, Ukyo blew lightly in the other girl's ear, and ran a finger up her spine. 

That sent shivers up Shampoo's spine before she turned to face where Ukyo was standing. "Shampoo want two thing, be strong, marry Ranma!" 

"So you say, but I know what you really want." Ukyo kept toying with Shampoo's body in her 'attacks', making it difficult for the lavender-haired beauty to focus. 

"What you mean? Shampoo no care about other thing!" 

"Sure you do, I can read it in everything you do. You want to be tied up, and kept helpless. You want to be completely at Ranchama's mercy, and played with like a toy." 

"You is crazy, you is! Shampoo no want that, Shampoo is strong! Shampoo in control!" Ukyo's last 'attack' had hit several of her pleasure centers, and Shampoo was reaching the breaking point, one way or another. 

"I know 'Shampoo strong', but I see very little 'control' right now, if you wore panties, they would be soaked. I can see your legs are glistening. You are so turned-on right now because I am playing with you, if I were Ranchama, you would have already came. Why don't we test that resolve of yours." Ukyo spun Shampoo around, grabbing her arms in the process and immobilizing them. 

"That sweat!" Shampoo tried to resist, but when Ukyo's grip held firmly she started to shake and tremble. "NO! Shampoo no want this!" Her legs buckled as she came, moaning out loudly. 

Ukyo pulled shampoo into a hug, comforting the sobbing girl. "It is okay, you can admit what you really want. I, we will not judge you." 

Shampoo cried into Ukyo's shoulder. "No! Shampoo strong! No be weak girl!" 

"Shampoo, who just won our little fight?" 

"Shampoo know! You stronger, Shampoo weak!" 

"Oh Shampoo, darling, that wasn't my point at all. You admit that I am strong, and I am most certainly a woman, yes?" Shampoo nodded. "You want to know a secret? I love nothing more than being submissive to Ranchama. You can be strong and still love the feeling of helplessness, of being 'dominated' by the one you love, the stronger you are, the better it feels. It is like a huge weight being lifted when you give up that control to another that you trust with your life. I do not want to hurt you, I only want to help you to admit what you want, so you can be truly happy. I want you to be the person you were born to be. Let your inner self be free. Remember, you deserve to be happy." 

"Shampoo no know, it smell fishy." 

"I am not surprised, with the way you were raised, but even an elder can make a mistake. Trust me, try it once, if you do not love it I will never bring it up again." 

"Okay, Shampoo try." 

"That is all I ask, I just want you to be happy. Now, before we go back, let's see if we can't make you feel even better." Ukyo started kissing the other girl's neck. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Pai Chan, Prepare to die!" 

A surprised Pai, dodged out of the way of a girl, or rather a female, humanoid 'monster'. The 'girl' was nude except for the golden brown fur with darker spots that covered her breasts and nether regions. Her hands and feet were 'paws' with matching fur, and koala bear-like ears on top of her head. The only thing that would qualify as actual clothing was the large red bow-tie around her neck. 

Ranma and the others were about to jump in to help when they were stopped by Pai. "I got this." Pai jumped forward shouting, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Her fists blurred into action, pounding on her attacker. She was nowhere near as fast as Ranma but it was more than up to the task of sending the koala-girl flying. 

The shout of, "That no was supposed to happen......" trailed off as the figure flew out of range. 

"Well that was strange. I wonder what that was all about..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 9a 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Teen-age Cursed Ninja Turtle  
Teen-age Cursed Ninja Turtle  
Teen-age Cursed Ninja Turtle  
Guarding Ranma with her half-shell  
Turtle Power!

She's the world's most fearsome fighting teen (from Osaka)  
She's a hero in a half-shell and she's green (Not a Kappa!)  
When her Ranma's under attack,  
That turtle-girl won't cut 'em no slack! 

Teen-age Cursed Ninja Turtle  
Teen-age Cursed Ninja Turtle

Nodoka taught her to be a geisha queen, (She's a great mom!)  
Shampoo will moan and Pai will surely scream. (When in the sack!)  
That Ryoga gets real lost, (Where am I now?)  
That Ranma's body could melt permafrost. (What?)

Teen-age Cursed Ninja Turtle  
Teen-age Cursed Ninja Turtle  
Teen-age Cursed Ninja Turtle  
Helping Ranma with her half-shell  
Turtle Power!

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 9b

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

It was early morning, and Fubuki was getting ready for her day. She was half dressed and brushing her hair, thinking about the previous night's conversation about Ranma and his stories. Fubuki felt bad about Nabiki's reaction, but then thought again about the photographs of the kind, handsome teen, and got a far-away look on her face as she blushed once again. Fubuki began to dance, as she sang into her hairbrush. 

"Love me love me, say that you love me  
Fool me fool me, go on, and fool me  
Love me love me, pretend that you love me  
Lead me lead me, just say that you need me...

So I cried, and I begged for you to...  
Love me love me, say that you love me  
Lead me lead me, just say that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you...

Reason will not reach a solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
As long as you don't go...

So I cry, I pray and I beg...

Love me love me, say that you love me  
Fool me fool me, go on, and fool me  
Love me love me, pretend that you love me  
Lead me lead me, just say that you need me...

So I cried, and I begged for you to  
Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me  
Love me, love me, I know that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you  
Anything but you..."

Fubuki had her eyes closed for end of her song and when her eyes opened, she saw in the mirror that Kasumi and Nabiki were watching her from the doorway. Nabiki had her camera in hand, and was grinning wickedly. Kasumi was blushing, and Fubuki joined her within moments, almost fainting on the spot in embarrassment. 

{Edited lyrics from The Cardigans - Lovefool}  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 9c

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma and Ukyo were chatting about the villagers, and how strange it was that all of their names seemed like jokes. 

"I mean, Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse, Tampon, Diaper, Tissue, Shower... It's like we have entered the village of the bad puns." About that time, another villager walked over to them, flirting heavily with Ranma. "/And who might you be, beautiful?/" 

"/This one's name is Scrubbing Bubbles./" 

"/Okay, now I KNOW you are messing with me! That's not even Chinese!/" 

"/I am from America, I was adopted by the tribe and took the name./"

Ranma and Ukyo facefaulted. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 09d by Hiryo

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"I am not that man! I, Ranma Saotome always keep my word, especially to a beautiful lady..." Ranma held Kikyo more tightly with his declaration, his determination was apparent to everyone present ...as was the hard-on in his pants. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 09e

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Cologne fell into the spring of drowned Oompa Loompa,  
...she got taller, and began to sing..

"Oompa Loompa, doompa a dee dee  
If you are wise you'll listen to me.  
The pools at Jusenkyo are exceedingly cursed  
If you fall in them, your life will get worse  
You might find it hard to walk in the rain,  
Going for a swim will be a big pain.  
What will you do if you can't find hot water?  
You could be stuck, as can-non, fodder!  
...hating every sec of it..."

The others quickly splash her with scalding hot water. They had a feeling that if there had been a bunch of her, that might have been cute, but by herself, it was just sad. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

End Omake 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Author's Notes

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The Four Great Beauties of China  
-These are four legendary women, three of the four are definitely based on real people, though Diaochan might be pure myth, we have no proof either way. In order of birth, they are.  
-Xi Shi - Said to be so beautiful that fish would forget to swim and sink to the bottom when she would walk by.  
-Wang Zhaojun - Said to be so beautiful that birds in flight would fall from the sky, stunned by her beauty.  
-Diaochan - Said to be so luminously lovely that the moon itself would shy away in embarrassment when compared to her face.  
-Yang Guifei - Said to have a face that caused all flowers to close in shame at not being able to match her beauty.

The poem Ranma recited to Shampoo was about them, the shortened version he used is said to compliment a woman's beauty.  
"Chen yu luo yan, bi yue xiu hua." - "Makes fish sink and birds alight, the moon fades and flowers close." Basically, it means that the person being spoken to rivals the four great beauties. The long version of the poem also includes the names of the women.  
'Xi Shi chen yu, Zhao Jun luo yan, Diao Chan bi yue, Gui Fei xiu hua.' - 'Xi Shi sinks fish, Wang Zhaojun entice birds falling, Diaochan eclipses the moon, Yang Guifei shames flowers.' 

Ranma's Pronoun  
-I will not be using the feminine pronouns to refer to Ranma, in either gender. Some of the other characters might, but I will not. He did not use them, except in a few cases, like when he thought he was a girl, or was pretending, otherwise he used masculine pronouns and words to refer to himself. So, like with any other person, I will refer to them with the gender they identify with. As long as Ranma identifies as a male, that is how I will refer to him, unless I have a special reason for that scene (or make a mistake). Sorry if that bothers or confuses you, but it bothers me the other way. If I need to refer to the gender of his body, I will use the Ranma-onna (Onna - female), or something similar, since -chan and -kun are NOT gender specific. 

Hammer  
-In Japan, someone who cannot swim is called a 'hammer' (as opposed to saying they swim like a rock). Of course, Akane is a hammer in many ways, from her favorite 'weapon' to always trying to knock down Ranma's 'nail'... 

Surnames  
-Until the Meiji Period, common Japanese people did not have a family name. Only the nobles, samurai and some merchants and artisans did. At the time, the vast majority of the population was made up of peasants. The new Meiji government made it compulsory for everyone to choose a surname, using only authorized kanji (jinmeiyo kanji, lit. Chinese characters for use in personal names, or "name kanji"). Up to the Tokugawa period, common people would refer to themselves as being from a particular region, or from a particular branch of business. The names taken by Japanese people in the Meiji period were either taken from those already in use among the upper classes, others were created by local priests or even simply made up.  
-This means that most of the characters in Inuyasha did not have surnames, including Kikyo. 

-And yes, the 'old saying' in my notes above was, 'every dog has its day'. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

*CHARACTERS USED*

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

{Here I will list all of the important, non-Ranma characters, used in the chapter, and where they are from.}

Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the title character from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Fubuki - The future 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Pai Chan - Taken from Virtua Fighter. 

These are the 'Amazons' I made up.  
Fei Sha - (Facial) Exile who lives in Hong Kong. Her name means 'Flying Fans'.  
Dai Pa (Diaper) - The rival who got her exiled.  
Tan Pan - (Tampon) Dai Pa's family elder, and member of the council.  
Zhei Kan - (Shaken) In Shampoo's intro arc in the anime, in a flashback to her village, as Ranma is running away, they show six tribe members in a pan shot. She is the one in the back, obviously, with the knives.  
Tao Li - (Towelie) who is friends with Gan Ja...  
Ti Shu - (Tissue) One of the messengers.  
Sha Wa - (Shower) Ti Shu's older sister.  
Te Rou - (Tarot) Her mother was a Buddhist Priestess and her father was Romani (Gypsy). Té means 'special; unusual; extraordinary' and róu means 'knead; massage; rub'

Ranma in his new coat.  


Ryoga's Cursed Form  


Nabiki's hair  


Zhei Kan from the Anime  



	10. Chapter 10 - The Art of Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the end of the prelude, and Act 0. Happy Holidays.

Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
Act 0 Part 10

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

DISCLAIMER  
I own almost none of this. I have nothing. Please don't sue me! This is just for fun, and practice. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

AUTHOR'S NOTES

-Thank you to all the lovers and the haters.  
-This chapter will be the longest yet. I wanted to finish the act on chapter ten, and not make this a three-chapter arc, even if there was more than enough material to do so. So, you can consider this a bonus for baring with me through my learning experience and all of the rest of this mess. Some of what I skip over will come out later, but I wanted to finish the 'set up' for what is normally the 'actual' story.  
-We did it, we got this one out in time for Winter Solstice, and/or x-mas, so, a happy holidays to you all, from all of us, and a soon to be, new year. XD

"Speech"  
'Thought' {And other emphasized items}  
/Mandarin/  
\Cantonese\  
-English-  
{Author's Notes & *Translations* Feel free to skip these}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

GLOSSARY (from the last chapter)

Miko - Shrine Maiden or Priestess. 

Wan - Woof/Arf (sound a dog makes in Japanese)  
Nyan - Meow (sound a cat makes in Japanese)

Hizainu - Hiza - lap; Inu - dog. 

Airen - 'spouse' or 'sweetheart' in Mandarin or 'oijan' in Cantonese.  
Lianren - 'Lover' or 'Sweetheart' in Mandarin or 'lyunjan' in Cantonese.

Chumo de Tiantang - 'Touch of Heaven' in Mandarin, Shampoo's name for Ranma's 'Special Massage Technique', in Japanese it would be 'Tengoku no Tatchi'. 

Ba - in this case, means 'feudal chief; rule by force; tyrant; lord; master' in Mandarin.  
Dashi - 'great master' in Mandarin. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

CHAPTER 10  
The Art of Treats 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Kodachi Kuno, the latest in a long line of women going by the moniker 'The Black Rose', learned most of what she knew from her aunt, Mariana Nankyoku, the previous generation's 'Black Rose', including her trademark laugh. When her mother died, and her father had fled the country, her aunts had talked her into coming to her new school, Hakureiryo Academy. She had been going to Saint Hebereke's School for Girls, but she figured one all girl's school was as good as another, and this one, being more prestigious, was filled with many other girls much closer to her station, unlike her last school. The lower class girls here at least 'knew their place'. For better or worse, they also gave her a dorm room, due to the distance between the school and Nerima. 

The only part that bothered the eccentric girl, was that for some reason Kodachi could not figure, they had not allowed her to join the Rhythmic Gymnastics team. She had gone in, and demonstrated the skills that had made her the Captain of her old team, and gracing them with the beauty of her lilting laugh, and they had told her that they were 'not accepting new members at that time'. The audacity of those people! Surely they will regret that choice one day. 

Instead, her aunt Kaede, had talked Kodachi into joining the club that she supervised, the 'Kai Bu'. This club was led by one of her aunt's favorite students, a snarky girl, with long chestnut brown hair, a third year student named Nabiki Tendo. The girl's family was not of the highest caliber, but her foster family, or something, Kodachi was not sure, was quickly gaining notoriety. Even the Kuno family had sent their manservant, Sasuke, to train with them. Anyone of import had at least one servant trained by their school. 

When Kodachi had arrived in the clubroom for the first time, she was rather surprised to see paintings and posters of a very handsome boy, hung around the room. She was even more surprised to learn that boy was the heir to that school, and future family head. At least the clubroom had a nice atmosphere. The paintings were incredible, she vowed to get the name of the artist one day. It was not long after that, Kodachi started enjoying her club activities, especially when it meant taking down a ne'er–do–wells. She also found that no longer being on the gymnastics team, gave her the freedom to alter her weapons' theme to be more in-line with her aunt and namesake, weapons like her thorny rose whip. 

It has been an interesting time. That Tendo girl acted above her station, which caused a bit of friction at first, but as they had gotten to know each other, they had grown to respect the other's abilities, and get used to their tendencies. She could honestly say she had been having fun there. A feeling she had almost forgotten. The respect she had earned here felt different from what she had been used to getting. She could not figure out why that was, 'Respect was respect after all, why would it matter whether you earn it by helping people rather than through intimidation and force? Mother and oba-sama could not be wrong, could they? To crush your enemies, to see them driven before you, and to hear the lamentation of the women? Was that not what was most important in life? That is what oba-sama says...' 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nodoka was not in the best of moods. Sure, she was proud of the man Ranma was becoming, but she felt responsible for the curses and other problems that have arisen lately, and was starting to think that they might be better off if she let Kikyo take over her body permanently. She had spent a large amount of time lately second guessing herself, and wondering if, in fact, her husband would have done a better job, and avoided this place entirely. This had her rather depressed of late, and the kids were beginning to notice something was wrong. Ukyo was the first to say something. She had waited for a time when Ranma was off training with Te Rou, and confronted Nodoka. 

"Miomo-sama, what has been bothering you? You have seemed depressed since we got here. Is it because of Kikyo-san, or what is the problem? Did we do something wrong? I want to help if I can." 

"No child, it is nothing you have done, only my own mistakes. However, would you be so kind as to gather Pai and Shampoo, if the girl is available, and bring them to our favorite practice spot? I believe we do need to have a talk." 

"HAI!"

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Nodoka waited for the girls to arrive, she wanted to apologize to the boys as well, but wanted to have a private talk with the girls first. 

Nodoka waited under the tree Ranma and the girls had carved their names into under the ai-ai gasa, and noticed that once again, more names had been added on the girls' side. Seeing the growing list of names that were listed during their short time here, did make Nodoka feel a little better.  
{*Ai-ai gasa = Love-love Umbrella; The Japanese equivalent of a heart with names in it.*} 

The three girls showed up not long after, not knowing what to expect. They did however, notice the growing list of names as well. The reactions to this varied from pride and admiration, to mild annoyance. 

Nodoka noticed their arrival and got up to face them. "Girls, it seems I owe you all an apology, and to Ukyo-chan, I owe several." 

The three girls looked at each other, then back at Nodoka, and then all said in unison, "Why?" 

"I thought I was qualified to raise you. However, it seems as if I was mistaken. The recent events have made me rethink everything I have done. Worst of all, five people's lives have been ruined by this leg of the trip, and it almost happened to Pai as well. So, Pai, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kikyo, I am truly sorry." She bowed deeply while saying this. "I cannot ask you to forgive me. If either of you wish to leave, I will make sure that you get where you want to go safely. I am sorry." 

"Shampoo curse, no is you fault! Is stupid Mousse fault! If be here is mistake, Shampoo glad you make mistake! Best mistake of Shampoo life!" 

"Miomo-sama, I have no regrets! Besides, even if I did blame you and wanted to leave Ranchama, and I do not, where would I go? I have no other family now, and I do not want to be with anyone else. Y'all are my family, and I love ya!" 

"Same here. While we all make mistakes, this was not your fault." 

"But, what about the curses?" 

"Shampoo no mind. Is strong, can fly, is too too much fun." 

"Mine could be worse, as long as Ranchama doesn't mind, I don't. It is you that has it the hardest Miomo-sama! Both you, and poor Kikyo-san. You are the only ones suffering here." 

"I am more concerned for Kikyo-san, after all of the things that girl has been through..." 

Ukyo and Pai embrace Nodoka, quickly followed by Shampoo, who jumped over the woman's head, twisting in the air to land, glomping Nodoka from behind, almost bouncing. "Airen mother, make Shampoo too too happy! Shampoo thank." 

"Yes, thank you ...for everything." 

"We will forever be in your debt, Miomo-sama!" 

Her mood much improved, Nodoka asked the other question on her mind. "So girls, what are your opinions on Ranma-kun's curse?" 

As luck would have it, that was the same moment a single cloud floated overhead, releasing its payload upon them, leaving just as quickly. Pai and the three transformed teens, still embracing, had just noticed the change when Kikyo spoke up. "I must concur with the others. You are not at fault in my case either, I cannot place any blame on you. You are more of a victim than I. I am a guardian of the jewel as well and our fates are forever linked. Had this not occurred, I would still be trapped in that void, and not here, with the reincarnation of my love. I thank you. As for the other topic, while I prefer the boy's natural form, I do not mind the curse." 

Pai's noticed her left hand move as Ukyo grew a shell, and that the soft fur her right hand was touching, felt REALLY nice. "Ukyo showed me that being with other girls is pretty fun, and Ranma's cursed form is awfully cute." 

Ukyo felt the change occur, and was really glad that her new clothing designs had been successful. She had recently found a way to make a sash that was tight enough in her human form to keep the front and back of her 'dress' in place, and yet stretchy enough to go around her cursed form, shell and all. In a slightly hushed tone, she said, "Kikyo-san, we are also glad that you are no longer trapped like that, and we hope to be able to help you further. As for the other question, Ranchama is Ranchama, nothing else matters. What is it you say here Shan Pu? 'What I know, I love, what I do not know, I will learn to love.' On the other hand, I can't wait until Ranchama comes to bed in cursed form ...that will be fun. Well, I can wait until I change back first though." Ukyo chuckled a bit at her little joke as Pai and Shampoo drooled a bit at the thought of playing with Ranma's cursed form. 

The now, slightly taller cat-girl was careful not to extend her claws in her enthusiasm, her ears twitching and tail behind her bent into the shape of a heart. She practically purred as she spoke. "Shampoo no mind, also prefer boy, but airen too too good looking in both form!" 

"So are you Shan Pu-chan, so are you..." Ukyo was a bit jealous of Shampoo's cursed body also being sexier than hers was, but was determined to make the best of it, and not to hold it against the bubbly girl, who was not at fault after all. "Kikyo-san, since you are here, why don't we do some training? Let us see how you are doing with your ki arrows." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Fei Sha woke up late after a long night of training, Ranma and friends had really left an impression on her, and she was working hard to get back into shape. She had never been the best fighter, but she wanted to, at least, get her stamina back. She had been asked to be in another movie, and wanted to be up to the performance. She had barely started to clear the fuzz from her head when there was a loud knocking on her door. She briefly considered ignoring it, but threw on a robe and answered it anyway. 

Annoyed at being bothered at this 'early' hour of noon, Fei Sha opened the door. Standing before her was a teenage boy wearing white robes, and large round glasses, that she instantly recognized. '/Oh shit! They found me. I guess I need to run after all./' Thinking of an escape plan, she tried to buy time. 

"/Fei Sha, you are a hard woman to find./" 

"/Mu Ssu! What are you doing here?/" 

"/Don't worry, I am not tracking you for the council, they are well aware of your general location, though the address they had was incorrect. It is just that people like us are not worth their trouble until we do something they do not like. However, you know how fickle they can be." 

Being more shocked at the fact that they had what was likely to be her old address, she had half way tuned the boy out. '/Damn, I liked this house too. I barely even got settled in here!/' "/So, why ARE you here then?/" 

"/Well, you are the only other exile I know, and I figured you would be the easiest to find. I really have nowhere else to go./" 

"/What? You got yourself exiled? What did you do to Shan Pu this time? Must have been bad, considering how long you have been bothering the poor girl. Or did they just get sick of you in general?/" 

"/Apparently I ended up cursing Shan Pu ...and some others. Look, it's a long story, and I am tired, may I at least come in?/" 

Still not awake enough to infer the whole story, Fei Sha felt sorry for the lad. "/Damn, no wonder. You are lucky they didn't kill you for that! I guess so, I was about to make some coffee anyway./" 

"/They tried, but I got away. But, don't worry, they didn't care enough about me to follow./" 

After a short time to brew a pot of coffee, Fei Sha returned with a cup for each of them. "/I don't keep things that can spoil, so there is no cream, but I have sugar if you want it./" 

"/No, this is fine. Compared to the bitter taste in my mouth, this is already sweet./" 

"/So what the hell is your story?/" 

"/Some time ago, a group of outsiders showed up at the village looking to train. One of them was bewitching my Shan Pu, so I attacked, to save my Shan Pu! In the commotion, Shan Pu got knocked into a cursed spring... At least I got most of those bastards too!/" 

Getting a really bad feeling about this, Fei Sha, asked as calmly as she could. "/Who, exactly, WERE these outsiders?/" 

"/Oh, I don't know, some woman with four kids, two boys and two girls.../" 

"/Was one of those boys on a leash, and the other had a cute braid and a long coat with the characters for 'winsome' on the back?/" 

"/Well, I don't know as I would say 'cute', but I believe most of that is accurate. Why? Wait ...how did you-?/" 

"/RANMA! Mu Ssu, I believe, if you did that to those kind people, you might want to leave the house that they gave me, before I kill you myself!/" Aura flaring to life, Fei Sha flung her half-full cup of hot coffee at the boy and hit him square in the face, then followed up with anything in reach, from utensils to furniture. 

/"ACK! What the hell? You know those outsiders?/" Mousse was trying to dodge as he backed toward the exit. 

"/Yes, yes I do, very well in fact, and for what you have done, you do not deserve to share their kindness. Get the HELL out of my house, NOW! And don't let me see your face again! I swear I will do what Shan Pu should have done years ago! The only reason you are still breathing now is that someone must have begged for mercy for you, or they really would have followed you!/" 

Pausing his escape long enough to say, "/It must have been my dear, sweet Shan Pu!/" earned him an empty wash tub to the back of the head, knocking him much closer to the door. 

"/I doubt it. My guess would be Ranma./" Fei Sha was about to throw the latest thing she had picked up, when she realized what it was. She was holding a gun that she had taken from a mugger she had stopped recently, and pointed it at Mousse's head. "/Now leave, and never come back!/" '/I am glad I haven't had this one destroyed yet. That boy can be unpredictable./' 

"/I wouldn't want to stay there then anyway!/" 

Once the teen had left, Fei Sha started to call real estate agents, in order to sell her house. It was time to leave this place. "/Sorry my friends, I hope you do not need to find me here again./" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"/Damn it! Not even here, and that bastard still keeps ruining my life over and over! There is only one way I can marry Shan Pu now, I must get my love exiled as well. Everything I do, I do for you, my sweet Shan Pu!!!/" Though not stopping, Mousse does have to ponder, '/....Of course, I have no idea how I could do that, but I must think of something!/' 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Akane was planning to cook again, and was reminiscing about her past 'mistakes'. Thinking back on all of the 'food' that she had been made to eat, she almost got sick to her stomach. 'I just don't get why I should have to be the one to try it, I didn't make that stuff for me, I made it for the family! Why should I be punished for doing something nice? It's not fair! They should be the ones who eat it, it was for them anyway!' By the time Akane had neared the kitchen, she had worked herself into a righteous fury, but she had been interrupted before she arrived. 

"Kukuku. Where is the troublesome goshujin going?" 

"I'm gonna cook dinner!" 

"No, no goshujin is not, not like that anyway." 

"Why not?" 

"Maid Guy says, 'Cook with love, not anger'!" 

"I AM NOT ANGRY!" 

"Return a Maid Guy Badge, and go find the happy place." Maid Guy held out his large clawed hand. 

"WHY?" 

"If this is goshujin's idea of 'cooking with love', than we have far more problems than cooking skill. If goshujin is not mad, then what is that battle aura?" 

"Who is the 'goshujin' here?" 

"You selfish goshujin! How much trouble must you bring before you are satisfied?" 

"SELFISH?!?!?!? I'm Being NICE!" 

"What part of that was supposed to be 'nice'? Maid Guy could not tell. To cook with anger, is to poison the food." 

"But, I'm not...!" 

"Maid Guy can see that." Maid Guy removed a badge and scooped Akane up in one quick motion with one arm, and gave her, what was to him, a light spanking. "Now go somewhere and do something relaxing, goshujin should not be anywhere near a kitchen right now." 

"HOW DARE YOU!" Akane hefted a small table in the air and broke it over Maid Guy's head. 

Maid Guy did not so much as even flinch. "The road of serving is, FILLED WITH DIFFICULTIES!!! 'Maid Guy: Freeze Voice'." 

Akane froze to the spot, unable to move. "Maid Guy is giving goshujin a 'time out'. We will try again when goshujin can remember to COOK WITH LOVE! Kukukukuku..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Well, who do you think ought to ask?" 

"Oh definitely you, you are the 'head-concubine' after all." Pai gave Ukyo a sly grin. 

"Well, I was going to suggest playing janken, but if you are going to play THAT card, I guess I don't have a choice..." The two teens had a good laugh. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"Ranchama? Can we talk?" 

"Sure Ucchan, what's up?" 

Ukyo had taken on a serious tone. "Well, Pai and I have been talking, and we have noticed a hole in your training that we need to address." 

Ranma's curiosity was piqued. "Oh, and what would that be?" 

"It has been some time since we have gotten these curses and not once have you come to bed as that adorable redhead!" 

"Urk! Um, so you want to do it in our cursed forms?" 

"Well, not MINE! I can't see that working out well. My cursed form just isn't suited for bedroom antics ...Shan Pu's might be fun though, leave it to that girl to get one that is almost as sexy as yours but, that's not the point! We think that you should take advantage of your 'curse' and learn how the 'other half' lives. Not only will you learn how we feel, but you have an opportunity here that few men ever get to even think about, as well as the opportunity to sleep with women who do not like men, and you do not want to seem 'inexperienced' to them, do you?" 

"Um, well, okay, since you put it THAT way ...I guess I don't have a choice." He gave the girl a knowing wink as he finished. 

Smiling, Ukyo enthusiastically grabbed Ranma's arm and a glass of water as she ran toward the bedroom. "Then let's get to training!!!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The next morning, Nodoka was preparing for her day, and poked her head into Ranma's room where she saw her son, asleep on the bed, with Pai and Ukyo on either side of him, and Shampoo, still in cursed form, curled up on Ranma's lap, purring away in her sleep. It was so cute, she could not help but to take a roll of pictures. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The end of the school year was fast approaching, and Nabiki was trying to decide whom to leave in charge of her club when she graduated middle school. She would have liked to keep it in the family, but Akane was the only one left in middle school, and she was not interested at all. Nabiki was not even sure what club her younger sister had joined, she only sure that it was not that swimming nor the cooking clubs. They certainly would have been called in to solve the mystery if that had been the case. 

There were two members of the club, who would remain in the next semester, and had both proven to be most invaluable assets. However, neither of them were ideal choices for various reasons. One was too unwilling to take charge, and the other was a bit too ...flighty. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"Now people, thank you for coming, this will be my last meeting as your club president." Nabiki waited a moment for the reactions to die down. "I have thought long and hard about this decision..." 

"At least SOMETHING is long and hard around here!" Most of the girls giggled. 

"There might be more than you think, but that is a mystery for another day. For now, we will address the issue at hand, this was a difficult decision to make. Two of you second years have stood out with exemplary service. I considered many ways to decide, even thinking of contests we could have, but in the end, I decided that the best thing for the club, would be to have the both of you working together. Konatsu-chan, you will be the new president, and Kuno-san, you are the vice-president." 

There were many gasps from around the room, including from the two people in question. 

"But, I thought that only upper-class students could be in charge of a club." 

"Yeah, I thought that was against the rules!" 

Both Konatsu and Kodachi were asking themselves, 'Why did I get picked?' 

Kaede took that moment to speak up. "Actually, Konatsu-chan is an upper-class student. Don't let the maid's uniform fool you." Kaede grinned broadly at the idea. "It's just like in this game I played last month..." Everyone tuned her out at this point. 

"Yes, well, I was hoping that assigning you these roles, would help you work on your weaknesses, and help the other with your strengths." 

"Kodachi Kuno has no weaknesses! What a ridicules notion." Half of the room broke out in an impersonation of Kodachi's trademark 'ojou laugh', the other half laughed normally. 

"None-the-less, I believe the two of you can help each other, and maintain the high standards we have sought to set for the Kai Bu. None of us can do everything on their own, without my 'sisters' and Mori-chan here, this club would never have gotten off the ground. So, now, since the rest of the positions will remain filled by those of you who are staying, then as my last act as the head of this club, I hand off the magnifying glass of leadership. Konatsu-chan, Kuno-san, if you accept, then please come up here, and say a little something to the club. I wish you all well." 

The two new leaders of the club both joined Nabiki and Mori at the head of the room. 

Konatsu bowed first to Nabiki and Mori, and then to the rest of the room and said, "Thank you very much, I will do my best!" before standing again. 

Kodachi, not allowed to do her flower peddle trick inside of the school building, settled for saying, "I hope we all get along swimmingly. OHOHOhohohohohohoho!" 

Mori brought out a tremendous cake, and began to serve it to the club members, as balloons and streamers fell from hidden places above. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"Seriously Nabiki-sama, why DID you pick that girl?" 

"I had quite a few reasons Mori-chan. The first being that I honestly hope the two of them rub off on each other, they need it, and working together might help that. Not to mention the fact that being related to Kaede-chan, the club has a better chance of survival, and Kodachi-san, might be a bit 'out there', but is not really at fault for that. The stories I have heard about Kaede-chan's sisters, and the way they treated their kids, it's horrifying, more so than any mystery I have seen. Penguin and Kodachi both had terribly abusive upbringings, and need all of the help they can get. At least Penguin-chan has a supportive staff and sister, Kodachi-san had almost none of that. This will give the girl the attention craved, and still leave the club in the hands of someone responsible." 'Not to mention keeping anyone from investigating the 'plucky' maid's gender.' 

"They sure came out differently for having such similar upbringings..." 

"Hai, the human mind is an amazingly complex thing. I hope my instincts are correct, and they do end up working well together. So, what club do you want to do next year?" 

"I will follow you wherever you decide to go, Nabiki-sama. I am sure that whatever club you are in, will be the most interesting one in school!"

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

They had another long, hard day of training in the cold mountains, where they had been for several weeks. The mornings were spent learning to deal with extreme environments, use of cold ki, and anything else Cologne felt like showing them. During the afternoons, they would spend learning from each other, helping Kikyo and learning from her as well. After they ate the dinner Ranma had made, Shampoo and Pai took Ranma aside for a special distraction, er, special practice session. 

Ukyo pulled Kikyo aside saying, "I have a gift for you, from Ranchama." and led her over to where she had earlier set up a comfortably padded section. "Just lay down here and relax ...and please, try to keep the noise down." Once Kikyo had done so, Ukyo slipped a blindfold over the young woman's eyes, and deftly put earplugs into her ears preventing Nodoka from seeing or hearing much of anything. Nodoka was wishing she could take a nap, knowing what was likely ...coming, several times in fact. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Kikyo had started to protest when the younger girl had begun to remove the skimpy Chinese dress that Nodoka had chosen to wear that morning, but once the girl started 'working her magic', Kikyo did not have the willpower to even move, never mind resist. To her it was like a spell, which held her trapped, unable to move, or even form coherent thoughts. This kind of scared Kikyo for a moment, a spell that would prevent the victim from functioning or even wanting to break free. Such a power must never fall into the wrong hands! 

Ukyo had not exactly lied, since she had learned this skill from Ranma, even if he was not exactly aware of this 'gift' being given in his name. However, they all wanted Kikyo to be happy, so she felt that she was doing the right thing. Ukyo worked hard, trying to do the best job she could. She knew that she was not comparable to Ranma's skill, but if Pai, Shampoo, and Ranma's girl form all reacted to her touch, then she must be doing something right. Other than Ranma, she was the only one who had even come close to learning it, and Ranma was pretty uncomfortable about trying to teach it to others any more. He had even gone so far as to refuse Shampoo when the girl asked to learn it. Cologne was the only one he had taught since then, and that was only after a promise from the elder that she would keep it secret, and not show it to anyone who might misuse it. Meaning that Shampoo had still not been able to learn it, nor any of the other members of the tribe, Cologne had agreed, the technique was too dangerous. Ukyo knew this, because she had been the demonstration model for the lesson. 

Kikyo had never felt anything like this before, aside from her little sister, she had only ever kissed one person before, and not many times at that, never mind anything further. She had always felt that her duty took priority over her desires, hardly even thinking of anything sexual before, let alone actually doing anything. This being the case, she had nothing with which to compare this to, other than to say that nothing in her lives had ever felt this good. She had never even had a normal massage before, so this went well beyond her scope of experience. She now understood why some women chose to be pleasure women by desire rather than necessity. She felt that if she were able to think clearly, she would be able to reach enlightenment this way, surely this was the path to nirvana. 

Once Ukyo had completed her self-assigned task, Kikyo found she was still unable to move, and had to be carried to bed. Kikyo had gone to sleep very early that night, completely forgetting to change back into Nodoka... For once, having the opportunity to climb into bed with, and sleep next to Ranma, even having 'just keeping warm' as an excuse, but lacking the ability to make it so. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

It was the first day of the new school year, and they were having an assembly for all students. Kaede and Mikan were on stage, Kaede was addressing the students, while Mikan was standing stoically behind her. 

"Thank you all for attending, and welcome to the new year! Yattaa! As many of you already know, for the first time we will be allowing boys to attend our fine school!" Kaede gave a 'victory' sign with her fingers as she said this. Despite there being several males in the crowd of students, there were gasps heard from around the room. "Even though we have built a new wing for the dorms on both the upper class and servant class sides, we have only had a few lucky boys pass the requirements to get in. Good luck to girls out there, take good care of all of our new students, and have a good year!"  
{*Yatta (or yattaa) = hooray; whee; whoopee!; yes!; etc...*}

Mikan took the microphone away from Kaede and said, "Remember, relationships and activities of an illicit nature are forbidden. Males are forbidden from the girls' dorms. Men will have baths at scheduled times, they are 'women only' during the rest of the time. Men caught trying to enter at any other time will be severely punished, you have been warned." 

This time there were groans and sighs of disappointment from all around, especially from Kaede. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Ranma, you fight!" 

"We challenge you!" 

Ranma dodged around the two girls' attacks. "I'm sorry girls, we are pleased to hear of your interest in our fine marriage challenges. However, I am not accepting marriage challenges at this time. If you'd like to make a marriage challenge, please feel free to try your challenge again at a later date. Besides, aren't you two a bit young to be looking for a husband?" 

"Yes, yes we are." 

"But is too too good chance." 

"Good mens no be in village much." 

"No put off tomorrow, what done today." 

Ukyo stepped between Ranma and the twins, blocking their attacks with her war fans. "Anyone who thinks they can challenge Ranchama, must get through me first!" 

The two girls jumped back. "Is too too easy." 

One jumped on the other's shoulders as they began to spin, and yell in unison. "Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung, two-body, double-team, whirlwind attack!" Their spinning got faster and faster, and the wind began to blow around them, forming a small whirlwind as they began to lash out with their weapons, creating a deadly wall of blunt and slashing trauma around them, just waiting for a target to get within range. 

Ukyo easily danced around the attacks. She put her fans away and pulled out a ball of string, which she tossed into the spinning twins. 

The two girls got completely entangled in the string, falling on their butts, hard. 

"You too too sneaky!" 

"Use own technique against us!" 

Ranma saw that Ukyo was laughing too hard to reply, and took over. "Look girls, I am not marrying anyone, but if you want, you can come by and have some cookies." 

"What cookie?" 

"That fighting technique?" 

"Weapon?" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The twins and Shampoo chatted away while Ranma and Ukyo were in the kitchen whipping up a batch of snickerdoodles. With their new speed training, the only part of the process that took any time was the baking, and that was not too long. Soon after the smell had reached the other girls, Ranma and Ukyo were walking out with a tray of cookies, and placed it before the four Chinese girls. Pai had eaten sweets before, but had never had this particular confection, but, for the three 'warrior women', this was completely new, and so they began with a bit of trepidation. Their misgivings did not last long however, and soon they were eating at speeds that had to be seen to be believed. 

Ranma put his arm around her shoulders as he turned to Ukyo and said, "I guess it is a good thing we ate a couple before we brought them in here, ne Ucchan?" 

"Hai Ranchama! They sure seem to like them. Maybe we should make some for the rest of the village..." She was a bit less pleased when the twins each grabbed one of Ranma's arms. The energetic girls pushed her out of the way. "...or maybe not." 

"Man what gives us cookies." 

"We loves forever." They were rubbing their faces on his arms, as he looked uncomfortably at Shampoo, who ran over and glomped him from the front. He had planned to appeal to Ukyo for assistance, but the girl was nowhere to be found. A moment later, he discovered why, for Ukyo and Pai both jumped onto his back...

The other three girls imitating the twins, saying in unison, "We loves forever!" as they rubbed against Ranma. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Kasumi and Fubuki were shopping for the evening meal, something they very much enjoyed doing together. They were about to enter the store when they were stopped by a screaming girl, a bit younger than they were, in a gothic style dress strangely similar to their maid outfits, except she had bright pink hair. 

"It's YOU! It's really you! Chibi-Kasumi-sama! Oh, I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph? ...If it's not too much trouble." 

"Certainly my dear, who should I make it out to?" Fubuki whipped out a large photograph of Kasumi and a marker ...from somewhere, and handed them to Kasumi. 

"Oh, sorry, I am Yume, it's an honor!" 

Kasumi quickly signed the picture 'To my biggest fan, Yume-chan. Always stay sweet, Kasumi.'

"Are you a fan of Youkai the Façade? Yume plays it all the time, Yume even made a character for Chibi-Kasumi, the Magical Girl! It is Yume's favorite character to play!" 

"No, I cannot say I have heard of that. Fukibuki, do you know of this?" 

"Hai, Kasumi-sama! It is a role-playing game, where you can play either a monster or a hero. People can make their own characters and solve or commit crimes, go on adventures, just about anything. The rules are open enough that you can make just about any kind of character you want ...with the game master's approval, of course!" 

"Fukibuki, it sounds like you know this well, have you played this game?" 

"Oh no, Kasumi-sama, I do not sneak out on the weekends to play!" 

"You sneak out on the weekends to play ...without me?" 

"Who told you such an outrageous thing? I do NOT play almost every week!" 

"But, why didn't you invite me? That sounds like it could be fun." 

"I am sorry ojou-sama! It's just, you were always so busy with your work, and since they do not let me on set very often anymore, I needed something to do..." Fubuki bowed, looking flushed. 

Kasumi hugged her friend and maid. "Well then, we should play together, maybe Nabiki-chan would enjoy it too..." 

The now quiet girl, got even more shy and said, "You can come play with our group anytime you want..." 

"We would not wish to put you out, I am sure that would be a lot of trouble." 

"Oh, NO trouble at ALL! We would LOVE to have you! It would be our pleasure! Yume can even send a car for you! You go to Hakureiryo Academy too, don't you? Yume has all of your dolls, yours too." The girl added to Fubuki, with a nod. "Yume and friends have the whole set! Especially yours and that cute boy's! They are just too cute!" 

"Well then I suppose you have talked me into it. How do you feel about it, Fukibuki?" 

The maid was nodding vigorously. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Normally Nodoka and her family use the services of one of the village messengers to do their shopping and errands, so as not to interrupt their training. However today they were shopping FOR training, so they were taking a small family outing. They had left Ryoga with Zhei Kan, her name meant 'to look after this', so they figured she was up to the task, and the girl seemed quite eager to take on the assignment. 

Nodoka and the girls had been training Ranma how to get the most out of his girl form, and the lesson for this trip was 'flirting for discounts'. Actually, Pai was learning more than she was teaching in these lessons, having been more of a tomboy most of her life, but she had been able to help Ranma with some things as well. She did however, find it mildly annoying that Ranma was 'learning the lessons' much more quickly, and successfully, than Pai herself, a real girl. Although, she did have to admit that Ranma made for a very sexy girl, especially with that exotic red hair. All of this was new to Kikyo, who, while not being able to participate, was playing close attention to every detail. Nodoka did change forms before they arrived at their next stop though, since Kikyo had never had any before. 

This was also Ranma's first time eating a fancy sundae in public since he had been a kid, and even then, they were not 'this' fancy. The girls made him order all of them the frilliest ones on the menu, and their flirting had gotten the shopkeeper to make them even fancier than usual. No matter how fancy the desserts were that he and Ukyo made at home, eating things like this were considered girlie or childish, so he would never be seen eating one in public as a guy. However, he had to keep reminding himself that today he was not a guy, but rather a guy trapped in the body of a very cute girl, and he was being encouraged to enjoy it to the fullest, which he was. He had even allowed them dress him up in a cute outfit, complete with hair bobbles and make-up. Even he had to admit that he looked adorable, though he had to add that he was not as cute as the real girls, who all disagreed with him on that point. 

Kikyo had practically gone into sugar shock, being the first time she had ever had anything so sweet. Ranma was so enthused, that he went back to get another type for each of them. This time he got them each something different, so they could all share and try more things, they were all family after all. 

Ukyo came up with the idea that they each feed the others from their bowl, so that everyone got to try all of them, and all feed and be fed by each person. She, of course, fed some of hers to Ranma first. She intentionally dripped a bit onto Ranma's face, just so she could lick it off. Ranma took a big scoop of his, and fed Kikyo who was on his left. Kikyo blushed slightly, thinking about the 'indirect kiss' she had gotten before realizing that the others were waiting on her to take her turn. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Yukie was a shy girl, with very long, dark, forest-green hair, tied back into twin ponytails with white ribbons, and she had blue eyes. Having been raised apart from other people, she had never learned to interact well with others. As the elder daughter of the eleventh dan sword saint, Taisei Mayuzumi, she had been raised to be his successor. Her training had taken up so much of her time, she had not had time for much else in life. She only had confidence in two things, her homemaking skills, taught by her mother, and her skills with a sword, taught by her father. Her sword skills were so good, that as a first year student, and with her debilitating shyness, she was made the president of the school's small kendo club. A position she was ill prepared to handle. She was especially ill-prepared when one of the few male students to have made it into the school walked into the room, another first year, just like herself. 

"Sorry I am late, it took a while to get the transfer 'paperwork' done. However, your dreams have now come true, for I, Tatewaki Kuno, age fifteen, rising star in the field of kendo, am here to join your club! Who leads you?" The boisterous young man in the hakama struck a dramatic pose with his bokken. 

None of the few other club members being present, Yukie had been even more nervous than usual in regards to the unusually forceful youth. She had no alternative other than to rely on her 'One True Friend', Matsukaze, the small black reggae-looking horse charm, made by her father. She held her first friend forward, and a rude voice was heard. "You are looking at the president of the kendo club, Yukie Mayuzumi! Show your skills before you boast!" 

Whispering, Yukie said to her charm, "Matsukaze, that was rude." 

"I'm sorry Yukie, I don't like people like this guy." 

"Fine then girl, grab your sword! If you can defeat me, I will allow you to date with me!" 

Yukie stuttered badly, with a horrified look on her face. "Da-da-da-da-date? Wh-wh-wh-who said an-an-anything abu-bu-bu-bout a d-d-d-date?"

The 'horse' spoke up again. "You fool! It is not a matter of if you lose, but how long you will last! You are a blow-hard, and are not worth dating! There is no way Yukie would stoop so low as to lose to, or date, the likes of you! Yukie, test this guy!" 

"Oh, NOW, you want to test the guy, not before you were so mean?" None-the-less, she picked up a bokken and took a stance. Her whole manner changed. She was calm, cool, and collected. She just looked at the boy, and signaled for him to attack. 

Tatewaki charged in, rapidly thrusting and shouting, "Tsuki, tsuki, tsuki, tsuki, tsuki, tsuki..." He was not sure if he had been insulted by the girl or her toy, but he was sure that he didn't like it.  
{*Tsuki = In kendo, it means a strike to the throat.*} 

Yukie was expecting standard kendo, and had been planning to respond in kind, but after dodging the attacks that were causing cracks to form in the wall several meters behind her, she decided not to hold back ...much. In what seemed like only a few slashes, she sent twelve flying toward Tatewaki. Her sword did not get close to the lad, however, her strikes were so fast, that they cut through the air itself. This sent a dozen blades of air to crash into the Kuno scion which exploded upon impact, sending the lad flying through the doors and back into the hall from which he had come. 

Matsukaze spoke up again. "And good riddance." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma was on his way to talk to Cologne about training techniques, when an attractive older woman confronted him. This woman looked to be a bit older than his own mother, though looks could be quite deceiving, as he had learned in his travels. 

"/What have you done to my daughter, Zhei Kan?!?!?/" 

'Well, that explains who this is, and why this woman is here.' "/Nothing! Why, do you think I should?/" 

The woman looked appalled. "/What? No! But all my daughter talks about anymore are 'dashi' and 'airen', so I can only assume that means you!/" 

"/No, no, no, I didn't do anything, and I am not 'airen' that is Ryoga!/" In a lower voice, he continued, "/I am only 'dashi', and not by choice... I didn't ask for this!/"

"/My daughter hardly ever wears clothes anymore! Why is that? Why are you making my daughter do these things?/" 

"/I don't know! That wasn't MY idea! I'm the one trying to get the girl to put clothes ON!/" 

"/Then what happened?/" 

"/Your daughter said some things to my friends and family that I considered to be offensive. So I *calmly* mentioned how I thought that was *rude*, and how I would like an *apology* for my nakama./" Ranma infused a few of his words with ki, for 'emphasis', and some of the anger and the annoyance he had felt were leaking out. He did not like being accused of forcing a girl to do anything against her will, and was getting tired of this type of questioning. He wanted to end this conversation, and quickly. Despite Ukyo's claims to the contrary, he did not see her as a 'servant', and he did not like the idea of a 'master/slave' style relationship. To him, Ukyo and the other girls were first and foremost very good friends and lovers, and in no way were they lesser than himself. He always felt bad when a girl lowered herself to acting like property. The girl obviously seemed to enjoy it, but it made Ranma feel uncomfortable. Occasional bedroom games aside, he preferred everyone to be strong and independent people who help each other out because they were friends, and wanted their friends to be happy, not because they were being told to do it. 

"/Yes, dashi! I am sorry, dashi!/" The woman had already stripped and was groveling in the dirt. 

"Kuso! /What is it with your family? Do you have no willpower at all, or do you just like being naked?/" 

"/Yes sir! We like it very much, dashi! We are from a long line of submissives! Thank you for showing this lowly one where it went wrong!/" 

"Shimatta, not again! /Well, at least this one did not pee.../" 

"/Does dashi want.../" 

"/NO!/" 

"/What do you wish of me, dashi?/" 

"/What do I wish? I wish you would put your clothes back on, leave me alone, and make your daughter do the same!/" Turning to one of the other women closely watching the scene, Ranma indicated Zhei Kan's mother and quietly asked, "/Is this woman married?/" 

"/Oh yes, has been for some time. Although the guy isn't very good in bed.../" Many people, including Ranma, but strangely not the nude woman, just stared her blankly. "What? I have to listen to the complaints all of the time! ...Won't shut up about it after a few drinks./" 

"/So the guy isn't, like, dead or anything, right?/" 

"/No, only below the waist! ...Or so I HEAR!/" she gave dirty looks to the other women watching the commotion before turning back to Ranma. "/Mine is though, died in a bandit raid last year. Maybe you would come console a poor widow on a lonely night?/" 

"/Maybe later, first I have to deal with this problem./" Turning back to said 'problem', Ranma made a request of the woman. "/How about this? Go back to what you were doing before you came to look for me./" 

"/Yes, dashi!/" The woman changed positions so that she was sitting, facing Ranma, and began to pleasure herself. 

"/THIS, is what you were doing before you started to look for me?/" 

"/Oh yes, dashi! This lowly one's worthless husband does not take marital duties seriously anymore!/" 

The other woman looked triumphant. "/See, I told you! Always going on about it, and not even drunk this time.../" 

Still looking at the woman, Ranma had an idea. "/Why don't you go do this in front of your husband, maybe it will help./" 

The woman looked rather disappointed. "/Yes dashi, this one will do as you ask./" She slowly gathered her clothing in her arms and walked back toward her house, looking rather dejected. 

Hoping to change the mood to a happy one, the young widow adopted a cute look on her face, and switched to her broken Japanese for added effect. "You come, console widow now, yes?" 

Ranma sadly shook his head. "I need to talk to the matriarch now, but you can come by my place later for ...dessert." 

Having heard some of the stories floating around the village, the woman was excited. "Is too too good day to make babies!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

A short time later, not far away, a husband was seeing something he had not seen in many years. In response to this, the man 'thanked' his wife, several times that night. The two of them enjoyed each other like newlyweds, not even stopping to wonder where their daughter had gone. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Akane was late getting home, but she was in a good mood. That Kodachi girl had gotten detention for laughing in class, and bad things happening to that one always put a smile on Akane's face. She was not sure what her sisters saw in the girl, but to Akane, the snob was an annoyance on the best of days. Akane did not like the rich girls who thought they were better than everyone else because of it, and Kodachi was one of the worst, certainly one of the most annoying, her family was not even all that rich, or so Akane had heard. She disliked the girl so much that she did not even mind that she had to have gotten detention herself, to learn of this. Finding out that the boy whose head she had 'accidentally' broken a desk over, was that girl's brother, was just icing on the proverbial cake. The guy deserved it anyway, chasing after that girl with the twin ponytails, and making those perverted faces... Once again, she was proven right, that all boys were as perverted as the Maid Guy! As kids they were okay, but as soon as they started to think they were grown up, *BAM* ...perverted. However, she did not let that ruin the best mood she had been in for a long time. 

The best part of this good day was that it was a Saturday, so she would still able to get home early enough to cook dinner! It was a night's meal ...that her family was to remember, for a very, very, long time... 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Without the 'evil aura' coming out of the kitchen to warn them, none of them had made other arrangements. Every one of them had been shocked to learn that Akane had made their dinner, and only learned of it when she started to bring in the trays of food, beaming with pride. As she was serving, the fathers looked to Konatsu, who just shrugged. 

None of them knew what to think, they had assumed Maid Guy had been cooking today, and this food did not look up to Akane's usual 'standards'. It kind of looked like food, made for people. Still, it took Kasumi trying a bite and not convulsing before anyone else had the courage to eat. It was not the best meal they had eaten by any measure, but it was far and away the best thing Akane had ever served, and if the story were to be believed, she had not had any help this time. Some items were unevenly cooks, with slightly burnt edges, and under done centers, but all in all, it was edible. For something Akane had made, it was incredibly normal, no special ingredients or off-the-wall improvisations, or anything she normally would do. 

Seeing the resulting faces of her family, as they almost enjoyed her meal, caused something to start to change, an epiphany started to form. Akane had pumped every gram of love she had been able to muster up, and poured it into her food and attention to detail, and some say her cooking skill grew three sizes that day. There was one thing you could say for sure, for the first time, she was wearing a fourth Maid Guy Badge! 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Big-sister Shampoo, when you no beat outsider girl, you shame all of Nujie Zu womans." 

"Like you do better? No one but elder beat that one." 

"You champion! We were tricked!"

"And want more cookies!" 

"And want more cookies." 

"We team up, we three beat outsider." 

"Use teamwork, share cookie-man!" 

"Shampoo already share airen. Why do this?" 

"Is you really big-sister Shampoo?" 

"Or has be with outsiders change you so much?" 

"Do for pride of Nujie Zu!" 

"For honor of warrior!" 

"For be number one bride!" 

"You making sense... that scaring Shampoo." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Kasumi, Fubuki, and Nabiki were awaiting their ride to game night. Fubuki in her usual maid uniform, and the Tendo girls were in more casual clothing. Before long, a white Lincoln Town Car, "stretch" limousine, strangely without license plates, pulled up in front of their home. Only Fubuki had even seen a car that big and nice, and that was when she was very young, visiting her grandmother at work. Kasumi had only seen such opulence once before, at a party she had been made to attend some time ago, and she had not been looking at the cars at the time. Nabiki's jaw just dropped. 

Within moments, a tall stoic man exited the vehicle to greet the girls with a bow. "Hajimemashite, Yume-oujo-sama asked that I transport you three lovely ladies to their gathering spot." 

The three girls also bowed in greeting. Kasumi was the first to speak up. "It is nice to meet you as well. I am Kasumi Tendo, and this is my sister, and our friend and maid, and you are?" 

"I am merely a humble butler. Everyone calls me, the Colonel."

Nabiki always wonder what a butler does, having never had one of her own before. "What is it that you do?" 

"I buttle, ma'am." 

"...and that means?" 

"The butler is head of the kitchen and dining room. I keep everything tidy. That's all." 

"Like this car? It is very nice." 

"This is simply the car used for 'everyday transportation'. You should see the 'elegant car'." Opening the door for them, the girls were able to see exactly how nice the car actually was. It had almost everything except a hot tub. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

With the divider in place, they had relatively private and uneventful drive. The car came to a stop, before long the door was opened for them. As they exited the splendid vehicle, Yume came running up to greet them. 

"You came! You came! Oh, Yume can't believe you came! We are going to have soooooo much fun!" The young teen was practically bouncing in her joy. "Let Yume introduce you to the others!" 

The pink-haired girl led the newcomers around to the backyard, and into a small building that was separated from the main house. She led them to a room with a large table in the center, with many chairs around it. Three other excited young women rose from their chairs and greeted the newly arrived players. 

The first girl, with rather short, pale brown hair, and matching eyes, wearing jeans, and a tee-shirt, and greeted them with a bow. "Hajimemashite, my name is Keiko Inamura, we are very glad you came. We are all big fans. Thank you, we hope you enjoy the game." She bowed again, and stepped back. 

The second girl to step forward was the shortest of the three, the same height as Yume. Her long cyan hair, fell well below her waist, except for her bangs, and she wore glasses over her golden eyes. She was clearly not full Japanese. Her dress seemed a bit lumpy, and warm for the weather or temperature of the room, but was very cute otherwise. She seemed to be blushing a bit, or maybe just flushed, it was hard to tell. "Yaa, Anastasia Mistina, yo." Despite her masculine wording, her voice was very cute and feminine. She offhandedly offered her 'business card', which Nabiki took formally, with both hands. It was a very fancy, and somewhat gothic-looking card, printed on both sides in full color. There was a large, red English 'M' on both sides with the katakana for 'hard' over top of it. It had her photograph, name and contact information as well. Nabiki admired the quality of the card, making her almost embarrassed about her own card, which she soon handed to the other girl, in the polite, two-handed way. Taking the card, Anastasia saw the 'Chaos Pony' and her mind jumped to the dirtiest conclusion it could, as she vowed to call this 'Nabiki' sometime in the future, maybe they could have some fun. She preferred men, but was willing to work with anyone who was willing to work with her. 

Yume prodded her shy caretaker, knowing the humble woman was reluctant to speak up sometimes. "You too Natose-san." 

The oldest, and tallest of the young women reluctantly stepped forward. Her dark blue hair was cut into something resembling a pageboy hairstyle. She had a black patch with a cross on it over her right eye, and her left was a deep purple. She wore blue denim jeans, and a midriff shirt, exposing her tight stomach and tightly muscled arms. "It is very nice to meet you all. Yume had all of your figures, and we watch 'Kasumi-chan' whenever we can find you on somewhere. We think you should get your own show, with all of your friends in the collection, and show your adventures. I'm sorry, that was rude of me... I'm sorry." 

"It is no problem, no offence taken." Kasumi said with a warm smile. "Do you go to our school too?" 

"Oh, no ma'am. I'm sorry, I am Yume's personal attendant, along with my other duties." 

That clinched it for Nabiki, she knew what club she would start next, and she had absolutely no doubt that she could get Kaede-chan's approval for it, as long as Mikan-sensei was not around. 

"It is nice to meet you all. I am..." 

"Oh we know who all of you are, you are all famous around the school." 

Kasumi and Fubuki blushed before they opened the chest they were lugging around, and started pulling items out. "Along with Fukibuki's game materials, we brought some snacks." They started putting plates of various foods around the table, for everyone to help themselves. Natose's face lit up, almost salivating at the prospect of food. Everyone else looked pleasantly surprised. 

Keiko spoke up. "Oh you didn't have to do that. We usually just have chips and stuff." 

Natose gave her a look of death for the briefest of moments before Kasumi spoke up. "Oh no, that just will not do. Beautiful, growing girls need to eat healthy foods, to help your inner beauty shine. Here, try some of this." Kasumi offered up the latest tray she had removed from the chest. 

"Oh, that is wonderful! You girls need to try this." 

Anastasia and Yume both took some, but Natose held back, looking like a dog who was trying not to beg. Kasumi walked over and offered the tray to Natose, who looked excited as she said, "Really? May I?" 

Kasumi smiled warmly at the older girl. "Certainly, help yourself to whatever you would like." 

Yume hastily added, "Yokatta ne, Natose-san! Make sure you leave some for everyone else."  
{*Yokatta = lit. 'was good', can be used as 'I'm so glad' or 'good for you'.*}

"Yes Yume!" Natose piled a plate high with food, making sure not to take more than half of any tray, before sitting back down. 

Kasumi smiled again. "I was worried we had brought too much when I saw how small the group was, but it seems like that will not be a problem." 

As everyone took their seats, Keiko stood from her place at the head of the table. "Do you three have dice and characters? Do you know how this works?" 

"Yes, Fukibuki showed us what to get and gave us a crash course, but we will probably have to ask some questions as we go." 

She got a smile on her face, not having to help them make characters would mean they could spend more time playing. "That is great! Let me see your character sheets then, so I know what you can do." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Somewhere, not too far away, a young teen, in a very nice suit, with a very long ponytail, tied back with a large, blue ribbon, was sweeping away, while crying to himself about being forgotten again. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Knowing the others would be off with various training, Shampoo and the twins caught Ukyo alone. "Turtle-girl, you come now, fight! We challenge!" 

"Oh Shan Pu, you are just too adorable. What is it this time? Do you want me to tie you up in our tree? Another spanking? Or did you just want me to play with you until you can no longer feel your legs?" Shampoo blushed. 

"Stop you stupid talking!" 

"We serious! Fight you for cookie-man!" 

"Oh, and you brought the twins! They are just so cute!" 

"We womans of Nujie Zu!" 

"We train hard, make plan. We beat you this time!" 

"Squeeeeeeee!" Ukyo gushed as she hugged the twins. "Kawaiiiiiii!" 

"We here for fighting!" 

"No is here for make nice-nice." 

"Did you girls want some more cookies? I have some baking now." 

"YES!" 

"No." 

"Yes!" 

"Okay, yes, but we is no here for that now!" 

"Well, we do not want to let them burn, so give me a moment." Ukyo went into the kitchen, and returned a few minutes later with a small plate of cookies and four glasses of milk. "Here you go, a couple for each of you, and a glass of milk, it does a body good. Pass it on." 

The four girls talked for hours, discussing all sorts of topics, from village life to Ranma's 'sexy body', completely forgetting why they had come in the first place. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

A few days later, the three girls catch Ukyo alone, again. 

"You no trick us this time!" 

"You no trap us with cookie again!" 

"So, you don't want these cookies?" 

"We no did say that!"

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

A few days later...

"This time we do it." 

"No let fiendish cookie-weapon work this time..."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

A short time later we see the four girls happily eating cookies and drinking milk together. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

This went on for weeks, the three young warriors would go by to challenge Ukyo, and the twins would get distracted by various confections Ranma and Ukyo had made the night before. One of these days Ukyo pulled Shampoo aside. 

"Shan Pu, do you really want this fight? You girls have been trying for a while now, but you do not seem overly determined to have it." 

"Is twins who want fighting. Long as Shampoo be with Ranma, no really care now who first wife any more. Belong to Ranma all that matter." 

"Well, I don't really mind, as long as Ranchama is happy, that is the only thing that matters to me. If you think you can handle that, I am ready anytime." 

"Only want Ranma care for Shampoo, like Shampoo care for Ranma..." 

"Oh Shan Pu, in the months we have been here, I can tell you, Ranchama has grown to love you as well. We all do. You are a strong, affectionate, and beautiful person, inside and out. I only hope we can make you as happy as you make us." 

The two young women embrace each other, lightly sobbing. "Shampoo never be so happy in life!" 

"Good, now that we that that out of the way." Ukyo smirked. "If you want to challenge my right as head concubine, I will not go easy on you. You will lose, and you will like it." 

Shampoo smiled as well. "Want bet?" 

"Sounds like fun, the loser has to do what the winner says for a week?" 

"Month!" 

"Deal!" They shake hands. "Tomorrow afternoon. I will make sure we have a fresh batch of cookies as a consolation prize for you three. We wouldn't want you to walk away completely empty handed." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The four girls gathered and readied their weapons, as Pai took up a position in a tree to act as judge, making sure that she was out of rage if any attacks went wild. Ukyo had manifested a giant baker's peel out of ki as she was surrounded by the other girls readying their weapons. Ukyo charged herself and her 'weapon' with her aura and waited for one of them to make the first move. As soon as one of them made a move to attack, she began to spin around, using her 'weapon' to generate a tremendous wind, knocking her opponents back with a smile on her face. It had been a while since she had fought like this with anyone other than Ranma, and she planned to enjoy it. She stopped her spinning before any of them recovered, so they could not her the same trick she pulled on them and waited. 

Shampoo was the first to regain her footing, she charged in, attacking with her chui. The two exchanged rapid blows, going back and forth, attaching and blocking, neither of them seeming to be able to land a blow, every attack parried. The twins recovered within moments, and charged in to join Shampoo in her attack. 

Ukyo continued to parry Shampoo's attacks but let go of her over-sized kote with one hand and used her free one to fling smaller kote toward the girls. She was not really putting too much effort into doing so, and missed the girls by a somewhat large margin. Nonetheless, the twins slowed their advance, in order to defend against the ranged assault. Ukyo kept up her ranged offensive waiting to see if any of them would do anything interesting. 

The twins positioned themselves so that the sun was at their back. Lung-Lung reflected light off of her trident to signal Shampoo. The two jumped high into the air, using the sun to hide their actions, as they leaped in to attack. Unfortunately for them, Ukyo was not looking at them with her eyes, she was sensing them with her aura, so their tactic failed as Ukyo jumped, flipping in the air, and landing behind Shampoo, causing the other girl to block the twin attacks and Ukyo to laugh. 

"Watch what doing!" 

After a moment, the girls realize they were attacking the wrong target, and broke off. "Sorry big sister Shampoo." 

"Tricky one is over there!" 

"We no want use this." 

"But seem we have no choice!" 

Holding their weapons behind them, they posed back-to-back, as their battle auras roared to life with a mixture of blues and pinks. "We now use final attack!" 

"You no mean...?" 

Speaking together, both girls said, "What span three thousand year Nujie Zu history, ultimate, too-too terrible attack! Dance of Great Fire Dragon! Now you pay!" 

"Even Shampoo no know that one..." 

Their aura took on a 'dragon like' shape, impressing the other three girls watching this. So impressed were they that they barely even noticed them pulling their 'tools' out of their 'pockets', nor the music starting to play. Pai was too far away to be affected, but the other combatants were not. "Big sister Shampoo, now is chance!" 

"You did tell big sister Shampoo wear ear plugs, yes?" 

"Ooops... Try stay out of way big sister!" 

Ukyo and Shampoo were both dancing, though there was a subtle difference between the two. Shampoo was fighting the urge to dance, and her movements were very forced, and less than graceful. Shampoo was rather embarrassed and was just glad that Ranma had not been there to see her shameful display. 

Ukyo, however, was not resisting it at all, in fact, she was going with it. Letting her ki weapon fade, she dropped back into one of her favorite stances. She loved the 'Drunken Dance' style, and not just because Ranma created it, it was also fun to do, and she had many good memories of her, Ranma, and Pai practicing it together. Ukyo was easily evading Shampoo's clumsy attacks, and the blasts of fire from the mechanical dragon the twins were carrying around atop their pole arms. 

Shampoo was not so lucky. Not being able to control her direction, she had danced her way right into the path of the fire. 

Ukyo saw this and while not exactly surprised that the younger girls had less than perfect control over their 'technique', was disheartened by the fact that Shampoo had gotten hurt by it. Still dancing with Shampoo in her arms, Ukyo led her away from the fighting area, then yelled to the twins, "Wait on the fire for a second!" 

The burns were not bad, and Shampoo would heal fast enough anyway, but she had still wished Ranma had been there. He could have healed the girl, helped with the minor pain, and to have seen the way that 'technique' started, there had to be more to it. Still, not wanting to knock her out, Ukyo used the next best pressure point she knew, and could still do while dancing. It was a point she had long been practicing and had gotten rather accurate with it, and with her arm around Shampoo's waist already, it was easy to reach. She left Shampoo in a soft patch of grass to do a horizontal dance by herself, before dancing back over to the dragon, being careful to lead them away from Shampoo while trying to avoid being charred. 

Ukyo danced toward the center of the 'dancing dragon' upon her tip-toes, standing tall, arms in the air, but when she got in close she dropped down into a back spin, sweeping Lung-Lung's legs out from under her. This caused the head of the dragon to drop as the front wheel and fire hit the ground in front of it. Ling-Ling was not prepared for this sudden change, and tripped, falling on top of her sister. Ukyo finally saw where the music was coming from, and carefully removed the tape from the boom-box. 

"Are you two quite through now?" 

"Womans of Nujie Zu never give up!" They both yelled, still tangled up in their contraption. 

Ukyo had made Ranma tie her up enough times to have learned some of the classic Kinbaku-bi patterns, even if she were no master of the art, so she pulled out her cord, and bound the twins together, in a way that prevented any movement, but did not cut off circulation. "All three of you are disabled, do you yield?" 

"Never surrender!" 

Ukyo carried the helpless girls near to Shampoo, and took turns spanking the twins until they threw in the towel, this was not before Shampoo asked to be spanked as well though. 

"Okay, we give up!" 

"We sorry! No can beat!" 

"Good, now when Shan Pu can walk again, we will go back for more cookies." 

They both yelled out, "Yattaa!!!", before asking, "You untie now, please?" 

"No." Ukyo said with a laugh. "We will carry you back like that. Maybe you will remember this the next time you want to try something so dangerous. You could have seriously hurt Shan Pu. Hurting your friends and family is not 'okay'!" 

"We sorry!!!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

After enjoying their snacks, Ukyo turned toward the twins, who were now untied, standing, and still happily eating their cookies and drinking their milk, complete with 'milk mustaches'. "There is something I have to ask you two. There were two things you did out that, I would like to learn about. First, about the Dance of the Great Fire Dragon, that can't be the original technique, it started off so awesome, and then you whip out toys. Which brings me to my second question, how did you hide that thing on your person anyway! That dragon was huge!" 

"We no know." 

"Last pages in book, missing." 

"Maybe great-grandmother know..." 

"But, for learning hidden weapons style, best go to source." 

"Zhe Ling is one what teach to us, is now best in village." 

Shampoo's mood darkened slightly. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Elder, you and I both know that a tape recording and mechanical dragon are not a three thousand year old technique. It started off rather impressive, but then that. There had to be more to it than that before. Did they just make up the ending to that or were they just unable to master the real one? They said their book was missing pages..." 

"Yes, it's true, that was a revision. We lost many of our old techniques, due to lost books and translations. The written language has changed much since it was first introduced." 

"Well, I certainly cannot claim to be an expert there... Maybe I should just get Ranchama to watch the beginning of it..." 

That was just what the girl did, they studied the moves several times, and never did figure out exactly what it was supposed to do, but they did learn how to make a dragon out of their ki. On the other hand, it gave them something to ponder in their free time. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The twins were showing Ranma and company where Zhe Ling lived, Shampoo had elected to do something else for the afternoon. The two young teens bounced along the path up to the woman's sparsely decorated home. They waved at a particularly unhappy looking young woman, with long black hair, green eyes, and wore a long-sleeved, pale-blue dress, with a white sash, as they approached. 

"Hi hi, Zhe Ling, we like you to meet new members of tribe." Turning toward said new members, they said, "This Zhe Ling, current master of Hidden Weapons." 

Ranma stepped forward, and bowed. "/It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ranma Saotome, and this is part of my family./" 

The young woman looked them over before standing up. "So, you are the one to whom my brother owes being exiled..." 

"Uuuummmm, well, I..." 

"...and to whom the foolish boy owes not being executed, from what I have heard." 

"Well, I did ask that no one else be harmed over what happened to us. I do not know what good it did, considering we had to distract the guards during the escape... Urk! Everyone, forget you heard that..." 

Zhe Ling's expression softened a bit as she took the young man into her arms. "I owe you my thanks. My younger brother might be obsessive, and rather obtuse, but really, Mu Ssu is not a bad boy. Despite how my brother wronged you and your family, you saved the fool's life. I cannot thank you enough. What is it you wish of me?" 

"We were hoping that you would be so kind as to teach us your 'hidden weapons' skills." 

"Is that all? The basics we teach to most members of the tribe. Few turn it into a fighting style as our family does." The woman looked away, with a tear in her eye. "Since I cannot teach my brother's children, if the fool even has any, and I have no children to pass my skills on to, I will need someone to carry on my family's traditions..." Yes, she had heard the stories floating around the village as well. 

"So, you will teach us?" 

Leaning in closely again, she whispered into Ranma's ear. "I will teach you everything I know, if you will teach me a thing or two as well." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Shampoo had learned a valuable lesson that month, 'never challenge Ukyo'. When it came to someone getting in-between her and her Ranma, the girl had no mercy, and had ways to make sure you never wanted to do it again. She had been doing her best to hide her humiliating time as Ukyo's 'slave' for the past couple of weeks, and had been doing well playing it off. However, today Ukyo had her out by their private practice spot, on a leash, naked, in her humanoid cursed form, acting like a dog. Just as Ukyo had told her to 'water a tree', Ranma came bounding into the area. Shampoo had just lifted her leg, when Ranma asked, "What are you guys doing? Are you making Shan Pu do this?" Ranma was surprised by what he saw, and strangely turned on... 

"Oh, Ranchama! No, not really, Shan Pu loves these games we play. Isn't that right Shan Pu?" Ukyo got a sly grin on her face. "Tell Ranchama how much you love pretending to be a pet." 

"Oh yes, Shampoo love. Ranma watch Shampoo?" Shampoo's self-esteem took a huge blow in that moment, mostly at the realization, that she really WAS enjoying this, she had never been as turned on as she was in that moment. After finishing her 'business', Shampoo crawled over to Ranma and said, "Shampoo good girl, you pet?" All of her desire for revenge on Ukyo died in that moment, replaced by her desire for Ranma. Although, she would eventually talk Ranma into tying Ukyo up to 'return the favor', and Ukyo would enjoy it immensely. 

Ukyo got an idea, and handed the leash to Ranma. "Shampoo, why don't you be Ranchama's pet for a little while." 

Shampoo was elated, and began to rub her mink-like fur on Ranma's body and started licking him with her cat-like tongue, while Ukyo just sat back and watched the show. "Ranma pet Shampoo, yes? Shampoo is you good kitty." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma was training with several girls, working on increasing their 'pocket space', when a messenger ran over to him, out of breath. "Ranma, you come. Matriarch wants you come quick." 

Ranma scooped the winded girl up in his arms and said, "Just point the way." He took off, following the girl's directions, closely followed by Ukyo, Pai, and Shampoo. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"Elder, what is wrong? What happened?" 

"Ranma, it is good that you have come. You have proven yourselves trusted members of our tribe, and I am afraid I require your help once again. We had finally recovered an artifact that was lost to us generations ago. An ally of ours was returning it to us, and we had sent a messenger to retrieve it. Unfortunately, in a moment's distraction, our messenger had been jumped and robbed..." 

"Is everyone okay?" 

"You can check for yourself, you are still holding the girl." 

"Well, I did TRY to put the girl down..." Ranma raised his arms straight out, and the girl hung on, as if she were still being held. "See what I mean?" Ranma put his arms back to support the girl's weight. "So you were the one who was robbed?" 

"Oh yes, was too too scary. Tui Za was just stopping 'take care some business', when was jumped! While fighting off ones what attack, others came and take package! Thought they after body, not package... Tui Za too too ashamed... Won fight, lost delivery..." 

"Are you okay though? Does it hurt anywhere?" 

The girl pointed to various erogenous zones. "Tui Za hurt here, and here, and here, and too too much hurt here..." 

Without a second's thought, Ranma began to apply his healing technique to the indicated areas, by rubbing with his glowing hands. "This should help." Continuing his 'treatment', in spite of the giggles from the girls behind him, he asked, "Do we know where these bandits are? Did you see where they ran off to? If this item was so important, why did you let it be transported by a single runner?" 

The Messenger was too busy melting into Ranma's arms to give any response other than to moan, so Cologne took over. "We thought a single messenger would attract less attention, and this is one of our fastest, and a capable fighter. Tui Za was able to disable two of them before the others made off with our treasure. We were, at least, able to get a general location from them, and quite a few details about the hideout. For example, we learned they are holding a prisoner that crashed into their hideout some time ago. I need someone I can trust on this, and of those available, I believe you have the best chance of success and survival of both yourselves, and the captive. I will not force you to go, this will be dangerous, we do not wish to make you do this if you do not want to take the risk..."

"I will not risk my family, but I also will not allow that person to be further harmed! Just tell me where they are. You girls, wait here." 

"No Ranchama, I will not. Not this time. It is too risky." 

"That is why I want you to wait here!" 

"I can't do that, I swore I would keep you safe, and I will, besides, I have a plan!" 

"What? Are you afraid I will get hurt?" 

"No Ranchama, not badly, it is that captive I fear for, and how you would be if anything happened to them. Because I know that you would not be able to live with yourself if anything were to happen to them because of something you did." 

Ranma nodded in Ukyo's direction, signaling her to continue and said, "You have a point. Okay, so what is your plan?" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nabiki waited until she knew Mikan had a class of maids in training to take care of, and snuck into the office. She knocked on the back office door, and waited for a response. Not getting one, she poked her head inside the room. No one was in the office. Nabiki was disappointed, but decided to wait for a while, in hopes Kaede would return before Mikan's class finished. 

Nabiki sat in Kaede's chair and leaned back relaxing. She saw that the computer was on, but the monitor was off, something she had seen in here regularly. Not wanting to be rude, but curiosity getting the better of her, she powered up the monitor and was shocked by what she saw. There, on the screen, were anime characters, doing things she had never seen anime characters doing before. The surprise of seeing this on her headmaster's computer, in the middle of the school day, caused her to fall back, her foot accidentally hitting a switch under the desk she never noticed. 

A panel slid open on a wall, revealing a door behind one of the bookshelves. Nabiki turned off the monitor, walked over to the door, and saw that it was locked. Having come this far, she picked the lock and opened the door anyway. The rather large room behind to door was filled with manga, video tapes, laser disks, game boxes, and all sorts of other paraphernalia. Before she had been able to get a good look around, the door opened. Not having time to do much, Nabiki tried to find a place to hide in the room. 

"Oh kuso! What is this doing open? I didn't think I had been in here today!" Kaede looked in the room and, not seeing anyone, started to lock up when she heard a voice. 

"WAIT! I don't want to get trapped, I am sorry!" 

"Nabiki-kun? What are you doing in here?" 

"I am sorry, it was an accident! It just opened up and I couldn't resist looking..." Needing a distraction, Nabiki said, "Um, you sure have quite an impressive collection in here..." 

Kaede got a starry look in her eyes. "Ooooh, you like this kind of stuff too? You should see the special section, this is the tame room." Still standing in the entryway, Kaede panicked as she heard someone entering the outer office. She quickly pulled the doors close, including the book shelf, hiding the secret room. She signaled Nabiki to be quiet, and snuck away from the door. Moving as quietly as she could, she crept over to Nabiki and whispered, "Well, we are stuck here for a while, might as well show you around." 

Kaede froze and shivered for a moment when they heard a yell. "Rijichou! Where are you?" Kaede had wrapped her arms around Nabiki, with one hand over her mouth. Nabiki was less than pleased, though she was not sure what to think of her other hand cupping her breast. 

After a few moments, they heard. "I thought for sure I saw that lazy woman come in here..." 

Kaede relaxed as she heard the outer doors open and close again, letting Nabiki's mouth go. Nabiki maintained her composure, and to her credit, did not freak out, or even raise her voice. "You can let go of the rest of me at any time now sensei." 

Jumping back, Kaede yelped. "Oh, sorry! So, where were we...?" 

Kaede showed Nabiki around her collections, watching for how the girl reacted, and to what. Kaede was not surprised to see Nabiki positively react to the mystery and supernatural books, but was caught off guard when she saw the interest the girl seemed to have in the harem ero books in one section. 'I knew there was a reason I liked this girl.' "So, what brought you here? I am sure it was not to browse my collection..." 

Taking a moment to pull her eyes and tongue back into her head, Nabiki said, as calmly as she could, "Actually I wanted to get permission to start a new club..." 

"Approved! What club did you want to start?" 

"A Manga and Anime Club, I want to learn how to make our own, so we can make one for our team of dolls." 

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kaede glomped Nabiki, hugging her tightly. "Oh Nabiki, you have made me so happy! I will have to find a new teacher to watch your old club, I HAVE to be the supervisor for this one! Oh, this is going to be so fun! I can't wait to start! I will show you how to get in here, for, um, research materials whenever you want, just make sure that Mikan-chan doesn't find out about it, I need my 'alone' time just as much as anyone else!" 

After her ears recovered from being yelled into, Nabiki smiled. She chose not to push the affectionate teacher off of her, not wanting to upset the woman when she was in such a good mood, and helping her with her goals. It was always a good idea to keep the person in charge on your good side after all. She hugged the woman back and said, "Thank you Kaede-chan, you are the best!" 

"You are welcome Nabiki-kun, I have such high hopes for you. You are not just brilliant, but you and your family are a lot of fun. I can't wait to see what you all do with your lives, and I will do anything I can to help you kids with your goals. I am sure Mikan-chan will yell at me about this, but there is no way I will let anyone shut down this club of yours! ...But in the meantime, let me show you the doujinshi room, this should be what you start making, and work up from there..."  
{*Doujinshi = A.K.A. Doujin, any form of self-published work.*}

"That sounds like a good idea, I want to do the whole project on our own, if we can. More profit for us, and more control over our creations. Who knows what they would do to onee-chan if we gave up creative control..." 

"Good for you! As I said, remember, I will help with anything you need. Speaking of doujinshi, this is a very old issue of Meiroku Zasshi, published in the Meiji period, while they were not a literary magazine, they were one of the first to publish amateur stories, and they played a large role in popularizing the idea of doujinshi. Over here, is my collection of Garakuta Bunko, the first magazine to publish doujinshi novels, they are from the Showa period..." Kaede continued to show Nabiki her own personal museum of doujinshi, until they came to the more recent works. 

"Now we get into the type you might be more familiar with. The fan works. You are starting to see more and more of them at Comiket all of the time, they are really taking over the event." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma was doing his best to hide his presence, even though most of the bandits were investigating their 'distraction' outside. He had still run across a few, and hit their sleep points as he passed. He had found the artifact, a strange fan, and stuffed it into one of his pockets, but had not yet found the hostage, best to take out as many of the guards as he could find first anyway. Finding his target was proving more difficult than he had hoped, hiding his presence prevented him from actively scanning the place with any detail. 

After going through several more rooms, Ranma found a set of stairs, leading down, to a heavy door. Quietly unlocking the door with keys he had found on one of the guards earlier, he carefully crept through the door and into the basement. Disabling one more bandit on the way down the hall, he soon found out that plurals did not always translate properly. Opening the last door, Ranma found several young Chinese women, and one koala-girl. Ranma dropped his 'stealth mode' once he was sure there were no more guards in the room. 

Seeing Ranma 'appear' in the doorway, one of the girls chained to a wall said, "/Oh, great, another one. Are you here to rape us too?/" 

"Certainly not! I would never do such a thing! There are plenty of willing girls in the world..." 

The look on the koala-girl's face brightened as the eyes darkened, and turning toward the girl who spoke said, "/You wish./" 

"/I what?/" 

"/It's you! That youkai who attacked Pai a while back!/" 

Forgetting the situation, the koala-girl got irate, and stopped thinking logically. "/I AM NOT A YOUKAI! My name is, uh ...Bi Dei, ...and yes, yes, I DID do that, and I will do it again, and to Ukyo too ...unless you 'disable' me ...somehow.../" 

Ranma decided to ignore the strange person, and set to unlocking the other girls. "/I am here to free you girls, you, I am not so sure about.../" Ranma stared at the koala-girl as he pulled some long shirts out for the nude girls to wear. Ranma grimaced. "/Okay, I can't leave anyone to a fate like this, but hear me well. If I *EVER* catch you trying to harm one of those girls, I will do far more than just disabling you! Woman or not, I will make you wish you had *NEVER* been born!/" The Koala-girl's bladder rejected its contents, releasing it at the fear generated by Ranma's ki imbued words. Everyone else jumped back, to stay out of the forming puddle, and worse. 

Ranma looked on in disgust, he had thought that he had toned down the level of his ki to avoid that reaction, but it was not something he was able to practice often. He certainly did not want to practice this on the people he loved, he wanted to earn their love and respect, not enforce fear, and if Zhei Kan was an indication, the effects could last far longer than the ki that caused them. It seemed as though some people just had a natural disposition, and loved to be dominated, as well as others who have weak bladders... The other girls were not too affected, at least it seemed like his control was improving. 

Not wanting to step in the waste, Ranma threw ki cards to cut the chains that attached the shaking furries' wet dream to the wall, causing the koala-girl to fall into the puddle. Ranma chose not to unlock the rest of the chains that still bound the violent hybrid, and not wanting to take the chance of the thing trying to take one of the other girls hostage, he hit the koala-girl's 'sleep spot' once they were out of the cage. "/I will come back for that one once you girls are safe. For now, follow me at a safe distance, and I promise you, I will get you all out of here safely./" 

The girls could not believe their luck, not only was this boy saving them, something they had mostly given up on, but he did not make them stay naked, or otherwise take advantage of them while they were helpless ...and he was cute too. Some of them assumed he was gay, and others assumed he was 'taken' as they followed him out. "/If you see anything that belongs to you, let me know, we can grab it on the way out./" Ranma carefully led them out of the basement, and up the stairs, making sure they did not run across another guard. 

The loud crashing sounds, that had been coming outside since Ranma had found the stairs, had slowed to a stop, and he assumed the girls had finished flattening the rest of the bandits outside. Relaxing a bit, Ranma turned the corner toward the exit, and saw a large man with a gun, pointed right at him. Signaling to the girls to stay out of sight, Ranma put his hands out in front of him, showing they were empty. 

"/So you are the one who did this? One boy?/" 

"/Yup, it was all me, nobody else here... I just can't stand scum like you who steel from innocent people, and worse yet, you're harming and forcing yourselves on women, you are worse than a monster!/" 

As Ranma spoke, his aura quickly grew, and unfortunately for the bandit leader, he could not see auras, so did not notice anything was wrong until it grew to the point that Ranma's hair and clothing were blowing in the wind created by the clashing temperatures, and the aura entered into the normally visible spectrum. By then it was too late, Ranma started slowly walking toward the man, who belatedly fired his shotgun, only to have the pellets glance off the side of Ranma's aura, hitting the wall. He fired again, the buckshot melting before it reached its target. Not having time to reload, the large man swung his gun at the boy, like a bat, but Ranma had caught it, setting fire to the wooden shoulder brace. With his other hand, grabbed the larger man by the throat, forcing him to his knees. 

The man wanted to scream, yell threats and obscenities at the boy, but the pain in his neck prevented him. He did not have time to feel his pain for long, as Ranma hit his sleep spot as well, before going back for the girls, making sure they were still accounted for and safe. 

Ranma led them out without further problems, and found where Ukyo, Shampoo, and Pai had piled some of the unconscious bandits. Ranma scanned the area, making sure no other aggressive people were about. "/It looks like we are clear now./" "It looks safe..." Before Ranma could complete his thought, his three lovers and the captives all jumped him, hugging and kissing him, with some thanking him for their rescue, the others were just glad he was safe after hearing the gun shots. 

Not wanting to be rude, Ranma allowed himself to be molested by the girls for a short time, before reminding them that they still needed to tie up the bandits, and deliver them to the authorities. The delivery could wait, but tying them up should not, the pressure points used would start to wear off before too much longer after all. 

After some disappointment from the girls, they started to gather up all of the men, the victims, glad to help, rummaged through their pockets as they stripped the bodies. It took two of them to bring the, still chained and filthy, koala-girl up the stairs. "/What about this one?/" 

"/Shan Pu, that thing called itself 'Bi Dei'. That sounded like it could be a name from your tribe. Do you know anyone by that name?/" 

"/Not really, we did have an elder by that name from a sister tribe, always fighting with my great-grandmother, but I do not think that the woman is with us any longer. I cannot remember if it was death or exile though, so maybe we should let the council decide, or we could be nice and drop it off with these guys. What do you guys think? If it is, or knows, the exile, the council would kill it for sure for coming back like this.../" 

Ranma switched to Japanese, so Pai could better follow the conversation. "Considering it wants to keep attacking you girls, I do not really want it anywhere near us. Though, I am not sure what the government could or would be able to do with it. It does not really look all that dangerous, and you beat it easily, but you know what they say about a cornered animal... but if the council would kill it on sight, then we might not have a choice here." 

"Well Ranchama, as annoying as it is, I do not like the idea of what the government would do if they got their hands on something like this, you know they would dissect it or something the first chance they got. But if the council would kill it for sure, then I don't see how we can choose that option." 

Ranma and the girls stacked the sleeping bandits and Ranma tied them up, first individually, and then all together, like a bundle of firewood. The former captives helped stacking them, making sure that they were staggered in there stacking, each one pointing the opposite direction from the last. 

"/Why are you staggering them like that?/" 

"/Two reasons, one, it is always best to stagger your stacking, for better balance, second reason, is now they will get an unwanted penis in their faces too!/" The Chinese girl had a satisfied look on her face. Many others grinned or laughed. Once Ranma had tied them all in a row, and rolled them up into the bundle, they noticed that there were a lot of loose legs dangling on each side that might get in the way. The girls pulled the legs straight while Ranma tied them together at the knees and ankles making the overall shape look pointed at each end. "/See, balanced./" 

"/Who says you don't use geometry in real life?/" 

Under her breath, Ukyo added, "/Well Ranchama, some of these girls sure have nice curves.../" 

"True enough, as do you girls. /Well girls, do you want to be the ones pushing that bundle down the mountain to the next village or would you prefer that we to do that?/" 

"/Can we? That sounds like fun!/" 

Ranma and the others gathered long branches to use as poles to roll the bundle.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

They pulled into the city of Haixi, with a larger, now ball, of bandits. It had taken them a couple of days to make the trek, and they had been stupidly attacked by another group of bandits on the way down the mountain, apparently the large bundle of bandits was not enough of a deterrent. Ranma had been glad they followed the girls to town after all. Surprisingly, this new 'ball' formation bounced a lot better, and the girls had a lot of fun making it do so, as well as prying it loose when it would get stuck on something. 

They rolled the 'ball' over to the police station, where they stuck the note Ranma had written. They also put a note on the koala-girl, whom they unceremoniously dumped out of the wheelbarrow they were using to transport the filthy thing around, since no one wanted to get their hands dirty. 'We are evil bandits, and this is where our hideout is' with a simple map drawn on the page, and 'I am a violent bitch, and I like to attack sexy girls for no reason other than they are prettier than me.' Ranma surrounded the 'ball' with the branches they used to push it, embedding them into the ground to form a cage of sorts, keeping them from rolling away if they woke up. He used the last one to pin the chains that still bound the koala-girl to the ground, preventing movement there as well. 

They crept away, to find a hotel to stay in for the night, and invited any of the girls who were still with them to join them for the night if they so desired. All of them being tired, they took them up on their offer for a place to stay. 

Ukyo, Shampoo, and Pai were not about to let Ranma get to sleep too early, and hearing the activity, the other girls soon joined in as well, saying they were 'ruined for marriage anyway'. They enjoyed themselves for hours before they eventually passed out in a pile. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The next morning, Ranma awoke under a pile of naked young women, a feeling he thought he could get used to. He could not move without touching something fun. 

After a bit more fun, many of the girls were depressed, worried about their chances of getting married after their ordeal with the bandits. Some were even afraid of being kicked out of their families for their 'loss of honor'. 

"/Anyone who would expel someone from their family because they were attacked, had no honor to begin with!/" 

"/No kidding, that is just so wrong on so many levels!/"

"/It is our culture, MY father will kill me!/" 

Putting out a calming aura, Ranma tried to reassure the girls. "/You could try not mentioning it, but if any of you have any problems, contact us, I will make sure you are taken care of. If any of you need to, you can stay with us, or I am sure the village we came from would take you in. Ucchan, will you give them our contact information? Then we can go get them some nicer, proper clothing before we head back./" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma and the girls returned to the village and went straight to see Cologne. 

"Hi great-grandmother! We back!" 

"So you are. Did all go well?" 

"More or less." Ranma handed Cologne the fan he had picked up. 

Cologne's eyes lit up. "The Fan of Divine Wind! I never thought I would see it again. I knew you could do it! 

"There were quite a few captives, not just the one, and the one, was that weirdo, koala-person that attacked us a while back. We delivered the offenders to the authorities. The girls we rescued had been beaten, raped, and possibly worse. They complained how they could be rejected or even harmed by their families due to being attacked. This one had a genuine fear of being killed by family..." Ranma's face showed anger for a moment, before calming himself. "I told them you would accept them into your tribe if they so chose." 

"Yes my boy, that is our law. We will not reject those women who were rejected by the male dominated society through no fault of their own." The old woman turned to the younger one, who was wearing the nicest outfit the girl had ever owned. "/So my dear, do you wish to join our society?/" 

"/Well, honestly, I do not know, I just know I cannot go home again. My father will kill me if I go home, I have been dishonored./" 

"/No, you have not! The ones who lost their honor, were the ones who raped you, and anyone who rejected you because of it! Your honor will only be tarnished by this if you let it./" 

"/The boy is correct, only you can decide if you maintain your own honor./" The three girls and Ranma placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulders. "/I will grant you asylum here, as long as you need, as long as you obey our laws. What is your name child?/" 

"/Thank you elder one, my name is Bin Bo, meaning 'rejected argument'./" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Long ago, Nodoka had written a note to Ranma, with her eyes closed so that Kikyo could not read it. As per the instructions on that note, Ranma had been the one to discuss possible options with Cologne and others for Kikyo's situation, alone. They did not like keeping secrets, but they did not want to get the poor girl's hopes up unnecessarily. They also did not want to jump on an option until they had considered all of the possibilities. 

One day, Cologne had called Ranma in to consider one such option. "My boy, I do believe we have a possible 'solution' to our dilemma, it is far from perfect, and there are risks. We cannot say for certain this will work the way we want, but with the power of that jewel, there is a reasonable chance it might." 

"Thank you honored elder. What is this option and what are the risks?" 

"There is a spring that could help. It took us a while to sort through them all and find which might offer the best potential solutions. However, I believe this one presents our best option. The spring is of Drowned Twins. Normally this spring creates a set of identical twins, based on the person who falls in, but there have been rare cases of fraternal twins being produced. We have no idea what causes these discrepancies, but our hope is that the jewel will do just that. We know that it can interfere with the magic of Jusenkyo, and our hope is that it will 'split' them. The main down side of this is that if it works, it will only do so while the curse is active, hot water will merge them back together, just like with any of these curses. The other problem is that we can see a few other things that 'could' happen instead. Such as creating an identical twin, complete with both personalities, yet without the ability to switch, one of them could forever be trapped within the other. It could also be that Nodoka would remain in control of the uncursed body, and Kikyo could control both 'twins' in the cursed form. Another possibility is that the 'twins' curse could completely replace this curse, removing Kikyo completely, and we have no idea what would become of her spirit if this were to happen. It could go back to being trapped within the jewel, it could pass over to the spirit realm, or even disappear entirely." 

Ranma gasped at that, he wanted to save Kikyo, not kill her, nor trap either of them. 

"That is why I have not mentioned the option sooner, I wanted to go through all of the records I could find first. All I can say for sure, is that this is the best option I have been able to find so far. I will leave it to you to decide what to do about this, I will stay silent on the matter if you wish." 

"What are the odds, do you think it will work, and if so, do you know of any way to stop them from changing back?" 

"The fact that it had occurred before means it is possible, not likely, but it could work, our hope is that with the power of that jewel, if it is willing to help, will split them. If I understand correctly, it seems to have a will of its own. However, if I understood your mother's story correctly, then the jewel has been purified, and has remained so for many generations, and so we are hoping that it will be more likely to help than to harm. What it considers 'helping' on the other hand is another story. 

"As for locking the curse, We have no way of locking you in your normal form, and the only options we know of for locking one in their cursed form are not likely useful. One we can do here, but is not really a lock, the 'Full Body Cat Tongue' pressure point. What this does is make the person's body 'as sensitive as a cat's tongue', making them, among other things, unable to tolerate even slightly warm water, never mind warm enough to trigger the change, but if splashed, they will still change. It is a really bad option, and while there is a cure, there is no reversal pressure point, no way to 'turn it off' as it were. 

"We know of one other possibility, that is much more effective, and without the debilitating drawbacks, unfortunately, it requires a magic item, that's last known location was in the hands of a nearby unfriendly kingdom, the Musk. We used to be the bitterest of enemies, and even though we signed a nonaggression pact, we are a long way from being on friendly terms. They consider it a treasure, and are unlikely to be willing to share, and trying to take it by force, would likely start a war that could kill many innocents. So, while this is the best 'locking' option that I know of, being able to use it is very unlikely. Some of their people are very animalistic, who could smell us on you, and their leaders are very good with ki, and could see it in yours that you trained here. I am sure there are other options out there, but unfortunately, those two are the only ones we know of. I am sorry I do not have any better ideas for that." 

Ranma looked thoughtful. "Thank you elder, Please keep this between us for now. I will go talk to Kikyo-san and the others about the spring option, and if they choose that option, and it works, I will discuss the options with them. It might be best not to get their hopes up for that right now. It might be best just to say there are ways, but we have not found one yet, and keep looking. If nothing else, after we spend enough time away from here, I can come back and ask for their help, once your 'smell' has worn off. Maybe we will have better luck then." 

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that one son, they look down on anyone from the 'outside' world. A long time ago, they used to take animals and dunk them into spring of drowned girl, locked them in place, and took them as mates. Their descendants took on the abilities of their cursed parent. Their head clan, was supposedly descended from a dragon! You do not want to take them lightly, my boy." 

"I have a thought on how to cover for the 'smell', but I do not care for lying, and if caught, the chances of causing problems for you and my family are even worse. I do not like that risk." 

"Okay, I have to ask, what do you have in mind?" 

"Well, it would involve something else I am not fond of, it would require me treating Shan Pu and the other girls as slaves, and to be honest, I didn't even want to bring them, but I can't see any other way to make it work. Not that Ucchan would let us go off on our own anyway..." Ranma laughed uncomfortably. 

"I think I see what you have in mind, and I agree, it would be very risky." 

"Well, there is no need to worry about it, until we see if they choose this option, and if it works the way we are hoping... I am half-way tempted to not mention the 'locking' option at all until we can find a way to do it first." 

"Your mother put you in charge of this, so I will go along whatever you decide. Know that you have our support, if you need it." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma returned to the house he shared with his extended family to find his mother. They decided to go to the hot spring near the river that Nodoka and Kikyo liked to make use of on the occasions they needed to have a conversation. 

As they walked, Ranma explained about the spring of drowned twins, and what they were hoping might happen if they held the jewel when they jumped in. He also explained the many risks, and how many ways this plan could go wrong. He explained how this was not really a cure, but if it worked, it could allow them to live mostly separate lives, even if they would both have to avoid hot water. He explained how they were not sure if the jewel would help, or even be required to make their plan work, but that they hoped it would help. He also added the extra risk of traveling to Jusenkyo with the sacred jewel unsealed again. Their new seal was no more proof against magical water than was the last one, and they were wanting to use the power of the jewel to facilitate the desired outcome. 

Nodoka and Kikyo took turns, changing back and forth, discussing their options with each other and Ranma, who got a nice long soak in the hot spring in the meantime. While not being rude by staring, Ranma had noticed that Kikyo had a very nice body, since Nodoka had insisted on removing her clothing to keep it and her towel dry. It did not help matters that Ranma was in the hot water, and Kikyo could not get in without changing, so had to sit on the sidelines to talk to him. Luckily, it was a warm afternoon. 

After a long talk, and a lot of thinking, Nodoka decided that Kikyo had the most at risk in this situation, and that it should be her choice. Nodoka was willing to go along either way. They decided to give Kikyo time to think about the options and the risks, and not let her rush into a decision. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ryoga was trying to find his own way again, he had managed to do his business, but he was having trouble getting back to the house, in fact, he had not seen a house in some time, and he was getting worried. Unfortunately for Ryoga, the more upset he got, the less attention he would pay to his surroundings and the more lost he would get. He was, at least, glad to have gotten another letter from his own mother not long ago, she had been doing well, as such things go for their family. While he had not yet be able to figure out a way to break the news to her about his progressing relationship with that Zhei Kan girl, it had in fact, been progressing. He had been able to stand to be around her nude form without passing out on occasions, as long as she did not try anything too quickly. He had even been told that he had sex on more than one occasion, but he could not, for the life of him, remember such a thing. He was just wishing that Zhei Kan had followed him, as usual, but for once, the clingy girl was nowhere to be found. Though Ryoga was more into the 'lost' side of the dynamic anyway. 

So lost in thought was he, that he almost did not even notice changing forms when he stepped into the river. He did, however, notice the now familiar loss of red colors and most of his vision and the influx of new smells that always accompanied the change. It was as if he could smell the whole world. It was always quite disorienting, and considering Ryoga's usual level of orientation, that said a lot. He drug his clothing out of the water and stuffed them into his 'pocket', mentally thanking everyone and everything he knew for having been able to learn that technique. After shaking most of the water off, the boy turned puppy made sure that the leash was tucked up so it would not get snagged, a lesson he had to learn the hard way, and tried to figure out what to do. 

For some reason, his mind kept going back to Zhei Kan, and as a dog, he remembered things by their smell, it was as if the largest single part of his brain was wired for smells. The longer he thought about it, the more he realized that what he was smelling was not a memory, but rather he could actually smell Zhei Kan! Since his eyes only did him marginal good when trying to find his way unless it was directly in his line of sight anyway, he decided to try something new. He followed his nose. Ryoga ran as fast as his four little legs could carry him, which was much faster than anyone would expect from such a breed of puppy, following the scent of his self-proclaimed wife. 

He was able to see better as he moved, as the scenery flew by as long as everything stayed in that 'sweet spot' range. It took him very little time to cover the kilometer or so distance that had separated the two. When he sensed he was getting close, he started to get excited, and his yipping showed it. 

Zhei Kan heard her puppy before she had even sensed him. She had been on her way to take Ryoga to hidden weapons training, trying to continue to prove herself useful to the pair of Japanese boys, each for different reasons. Seeing how excited the dog was, and the fact that he was running straight at her, made her very happy! She caught Ryoga in her arms as he jumped at her. "You come running see Shaken? Sooo happy!" She snuggled with the puppy as she petted and rubbed him all over before running off to find some hot water. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Kikyo and Nodoka had, at least, short talks every morning, while they were getting ready for their day and washing up. Today, Kikyo had talked Nodoka into allowing her to retain control for a while. She had made her decision, and wanted to be the one to tell Ranma and then maybe the others in person. 

She found Ranma preparing their breakfast, while the others still slept. "Ranma-dono, I have made my choice. I have decided to take the chance. I do not wish to be any further burden on your mother than necessary. I do not have to hear you to know what you are thinking Nodoka-dono, but this is hard on you, we can all tell. Ask any of them. We want you there, in case something happens, however, we would like to keep this between us for now. I do not want the others to worry, nor you, but you know already, and we need a witness, if nothing else..." 

Ranma released the breath he had not known he had been holding, and quickly picked up where he left off cooking, without overcooking anything too badly. "I will do as you ask. I only wish I could have found a safer option, but nothing has presented itself so far. You know, we could find something else later, you do not have to take this option now. We can always return if you want to try later." Ranma paused his cooking, once he had saved the food that had been in the pan at the time, and turned and placed his hands on Kikyo's shoulders. "Kikyo, you are not a burden on us. I am sure ofukuro-chan would say the same. We want you to be safe and happy, and any inconvenience we may, or may not suffer, if it will keep you safe, is well worth it. If you do this, it needs to be because it is what you want for you, and not because of us. You are now, and forever will be, a friend and a member of our family, and we do not want to lose you, especially..." 

Kikyo put her finger over the young man's lips. "No Ranma-dono, I have made up my mind. I am doing this for me, for you, for your mother, for all of us. Just remember, both of you, do not make a wish when we go through this. The jewel never grants the wishes in the way the person wishing wants, and you will become further trapped in the jewel." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The girls were pleasantly surprised to see Kikyo with them at breakfast, something that did not happen often. They had a lively meal, happily chatting and enjoying each other's company. 

When the meal was over, Ranma told the others that he would not be joining them in hidden weapons training that day. Shampoo, Pai, and Ukyo understood, Kikyo needed special training, and Ranma was the best to give it to her. Ranma had been learning the techniques far faster than the rest of them anyway, and it was likely that they would learn faster without the distraction, but they were disappointed nonetheless. 

After the girls left for training, Ranma and Kikyo gathered what they needed. Ranma felt guilty about lying again, but consoled himself in the fact that he would be able to come clean as soon as they got back. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

As Ranma, Kikyo, and her passenger approached Jusenkyo, the skies became unnaturally dark. 

"Well, this does not look good." 

They both looked startled for a moment, looked at each other, and said at the same time. "There is something up ahead." 

Kikyo drew Nodoka's bow from her sleeves, as they both readied themselves for potential conflict. "They must sense the Shikon no Tama..." 

"Maybe we should have left it sealed until we were ready." 

"No, better to take them out while we are prepared for them, and this way Te Rou can replace the same seal when we are done." 

Before they had arrived within the darkened area around Jusenkyo, they ran into the guide. "Oh, honored customers, you no go Jusenkyo today. Is much more dangerous today." 

"What is going on in there?" 

"Jusenkyo very tragic, cursed place. Many people and things drowned there. Many of those thing die. On certain nights, on anniversary of one what die, some spirits no able to rest, very tragic. Shui gui, rise out of pool from what they drowned, and look for new body. No can travel far though, best stay away. Is strange though, never happen in day time before." 

"It must be after the power of the sacred jewel!" 

"What can you tell us about these things?" 

"Shui gui spirit of one what downed. Stay in place where die. Come out sometime, try to drag new person underwater to take body. You have body taken, you become new shui gui, and in Jusenkyo, sometime you become new curse. Not that matter to you if you dead. They no can take possession you on land, they do everything can to get you in water though." 

"Good to know. Kikyo, have you ever heard of such a creature?" 

"I have never seen one exactly like that, but we have dealt with many restless spirits that have become monsters. This should be little different." 

"You no go there, is very tragic, best just wait, it go away." 

"I do not think that it will on its own, at least, not as long as this is here. I am a priestess, and this boy is a monster hunter, we have experience with this." 

"Yeah, don't worry, we will take care of your problem here." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma was swinging at the apparition, but his fists were passing right through it. He was about to start charging them with ki when its hair shot out and wrapped his limbs trapping them, and holding him aloft. His battle aura was flaring to life, starting to make the spirit uncomfortable, when a scream was heard from nearby, and spirit arrows whizzed passed Ranma, embedding themselves in the spirit's 'body'. A long scream was heard as the 'body' exploded into lights, dissipating along with the unnatural darkness. 

The two teens rested a bit, chatting away, while they waited for the guide. They had assumed once the darkness faded he would know it was safe to return. They had assumed correctly, but he was a cautious man by nature, and he was not quick to arrive. This gave them plenty of time to talk about many things, they told each other stories of their past, talked about different foods, cultural differences, all sorts of things, and completely avoided talking about the spring and why they were there in the first place. 

A few conversations and a snack later, the guide finally arrived to inquire as to what their reason was for visiting him that day. They explained their plans for the spring and their hopes. 

"Oh yes, we spend much time looking into that spring. No know if work. Is very dangerous." 

"We are aware of the risks. However, they still wish to try. We do not see any other options." 

"Well, good luck to you." The guide led them over to the correct spring. 

"You are sure this is the right one?" 

"Oh yes sirs, this right one. We know most spring well." 

Not wanting to have to wear wet clothing, Kikyo removed hers, but before jumping in, she was stopped. Ranma gave her a hug, and whispered, "Good luck to you both. I am hoping for your success." Kissing her on the cheek, Ranma moved back. "Remember, no wishing. Just think happy, 'separate' thoughts." Ranma let a calming aura flow out. 

The show of affection from Ranma had made Kikyo very happy, and the feeling of his bare chest on hers had affected her in a very positive way. This was also her first real kiss from the boy she currently liked. She could not have been in a better mood, and the jewel reflected this. She tried to blank all thoughts except for being her own person, and being with Ranma. Unknown to the others, Nodoka was having much the same thoughts, but was trying not to think of being with Ranma. 

After a brief moment, that seemed to go on forever, Kikyo finally relaxed and jumped in. There was a bright flash as pale purple light exploded from the pool, causing Ranma and the guide to shield their eyes. The guide turned away, and Ranma held up the towels he had prepared. By the time they were able to open them again, Ranma was being hugged by two naked women. 

It took several moments before Ranma could tell that those naked bodies were in fact different sizes and shapes. He hugged them back, after wrapping the towels he had been holding around them as he opened his eyes. 

Ranma looked up and saw that, to his relief, both his mother and Kikyo were standing before him, holding hands. The still fading glow from the sacred jewel was still visible from the gaps between their fingers. 'So far, so good.' Tentatively he asked, "So, how do you feel?" 

They both said at the same time, "Wonderful." The voices matched the bodies, but that did not mean that the right people were in control. 

"I do not know how to ask this delicately, and it feels stupid to ask at all but, which of you is which?" 

"Do you not recognize your own mother?" 

Ranma sighed in relief. 'That's one down.' Turning toward Kikyo, he asked, "And you, are you Kikyo-san?" 

The smiling young woman blushed, looking him in the eyes. "Hai, Ranma-dono, so far it seems to have worked as we had hoped." 

"So long as we do not each have a silent passenger, or some other unforeseen problem, it seems as though it was a success. Now we just need to avoid hot water..." Nodoka sighed. "I am going to miss hot baths..." 

"Well, you can still take them, you will just be doing so together... I am sorry Kikyo." 

"It is all right. While I do miss hot baths, I never got to have them very often, so I am used to doing without..." 

"Well, hopefully one of these days we can figure out a way around that." 

"Well, if not taking hot baths is the price we have to pay to give Kikyo-san a life, then it is more than worth paying it." 

"Well, we can worry about that later, for now, let's test those new bodies, shall we? Follow me!" Ranma leapt into the air, heading toward their favorite practice spot. He went much slower than usual, so that Kikyo could keep up, she was still learning after all. 

They had been surprised at how quickly she had been picking it up though, Ranma had assumed that her body was remembering from when she was Nodoka, since she was quite used to such things. Unfortunately for Kikyo, that had been just one more reminder for Ranma that she was in his mother's body. 

Ranma was also impressed that despite having her own body now, she was still able to do almost as well as she had been before the split. Ranma was not sure why yet, but he intended to study it and find out. He watched their ki very closely as they traveled and later as they sparred, and things looked rather 'normal' as these things could be, about the same as they had been before. Similar levels, flow and quality. While they were in separate bodies, their ki systems seemed almost the same, as if they had been merged and copied. Maybe they had spent too much time in the same body and their ki systems stabilized, or maybe it was the magic of Jusenkyo or the jewel, all Ranma could know for sure, was that he would have much less work, trying to help Kikyo 'catch up' with his ki expansion techniques. 

After doing his detailed 'scan', he noted another thing that he had not expected. Despite their ki systems being almost the same, their auras were not. They had many similarities, showing that they were both calm, patient, forgiving, gentle, kind, classy, graceful, and full of feminine power, with a hint of secrecy. However, Kikyo's aura was marred with darkened dull places, much of it owed to her tragic past, yet also colored with feelings of hopelessness that could not be covered up by the pinks of joy she was feeling at that time. Ranma's heart broke seeing it. The girl hid her emotions well, and even with Ranma's normal aural reading skills he could not see it, it was only when he partially separated his consciousness from his body, that he could see it clearly. Ranma hated that he could not return the former priestess' affections, but the thought of it made him feel squeamish inside. He felt bad about it either way, no matter what he did, he felt like it was wrong. All he could do was to try to make her happy in other ways. 

"The next thing I would like to do is a light spar, but first, Kikyo, mother and I would like to give you something." Ranma reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bow, much like the metal one Nodoka carried, and handed it over to Kikyo. "Planning for the best, I was hoping you would be able to use this. I would like to keep this practice to melee, to see how you have progressed, but you might want to use it like a staff or to block as mother does, so I wanted to give it to you first. We can test your ki arrows after that." 

"It is beautiful! Thank you, I have received precious few gifts in my life, I do not know what to say." Kikyo thought back on those few gifts, before she had come to this place, only two people had ever given her anything that really mattered to her. The most memorable to her was the container of lip coloring she had been given by Inuyasha, one of his only keepsakes from his mother. The others were almost all from her younger sister, the young girl had always tried so hard to find something nice. No one had ever given her anything that had to be so expensive, at least not without wanting something in exchange for it anyway. Yet, she knew that these people did not want anything from her. They kept giving her gifts for no other reason than to be kind. Such kindness was rare in her day, and from what she had gathered, it was still rare to this day, some things never changed, she supposed. Which just made finding a man like this Ranma, all the more valuable. Concubines were common enough in her day, that she did not mind sharing him all that much, but she knew there were two major obstacles to her dream anyway. She would need to get Ranma to stop thinking of her like his mother, and she also knew that she would have to stop thinking of him as Inuyasha. It was not fair to either of them for her to keep making those comparisons, and by all rights, were she the type to keep score as her reincarnation had been, Ranma would be far in the lead in almost every respect. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

After Nodoka and Kikyo double teamed Ranma for a while, and he held his own with little trouble, they moved on to practice ranged ki attacks until late afternoon. 

"We should go get cleaned up, before dinner." 

"We should see how the change works anyway." 

"Now, do not hate me for this, but do you think we should all go back, or surprise them at dinner?" 

"What do you have in mind?" 

Nodoka leaned in and whispered to them. 

"Ooo, that could be fun." 

"You think so?" 

"Do you not want to do it?" 

"No, I do not mind. As long as Kikyo does not mind." 

"It is fine, I just hope I still get clean when we merge and you wash..." 

Nodoka and Ranma stripped and washed up in the river, before going over for a quick soak in the hot spring. The moment Nodoka stepped into the water, Kikyo vanished, her clothing and bow falling to the ground in the place where she had been standing. After their bath, the Saotomes pulled clean clothing out of their pockets, and got dressed. Ranma picked up Kikyo's things along with his own, before they turned to head back to the village. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

A short time later, the family had gathered around the table for dinner. Nodoka was next to Ranma who was next to Ukyo, with the others sitting across from them. The others were a bit surprised that Ranma had left with Kikyo that morning and had come back with his mother, but it was not that unusual, all things considered, so they did not think much of it. 

They had not gotten far into the pleasant meal, when Ranma reached for another helping, 'accidentally' knocking over a cup of water as he sat back down, splashing his mother. A moment later, Kikyo appeared naked, right next to Nodoka, which just happened to be in Ranma's lap. Kikyo was just as surprised as the rest of them, not really planning to be naked, though she realized she should have expected that, but was pleasantly surprised to end up in Ranma's lap. Thinking quickly, she grabbed Ranma's arms to cover her breasts letting out a light moan as Ranma's hands rubbed across her chest, before saying, "Good evening everyone.", before starting to eat off of Ranma's plate, letting him maintain her 'modesty'. She was not particularly shy, but figured it was a good excuse to have Ranma fondling her, where he could not object too much. Kikyo, sadly, was willing to take what she could get at this point. 

Ranma was not ready for the naked girl in his lap, but took it and the loss of food in stride, glad that he had already eaten a full helping of the wonderful meal that Ukyo had prepared. He did his best to explain what had happened anyway, glossing over some of the more risky parts. 

Ryoga was taken aback at the sudden nudity, and caught unprepared, he quickly turned away trying to stop the nosebleed. 

The other girls just stared agape, not knowing what to say, neither at the sudden appearance, nor at the light moans coming from the fact that Ranma was instinctively hitting pleasurable pressure points, while keeping the young woman's breasts covered. Ranma himself, was completely unaware of this fact, or he would not have been doing it, he thought of her as an older sister more than a potential lover, and the way she had just popped out of his mother was not helping him get over that impression. Kikyo, on the other hand, was completely aware of how it was making her feel, though not aware of how she was beginning to eat her food suggestively. 

Nodoka decided two things, the first being that since she no longer had to watch first hand, she no longer cared about keeping this priestess from her son, and the second being that she did not want another bloodstain in the floor. Ryoga had been doing well so far, keeping his nosebleeds under control, but with the way Kikyo was acting, Nodoka figured things would get beyond his level of control quickly. 

"Come Ryoga, we are going to 'go for a walk'. Do not worry about the dishes, I will wash them when I return." With that, she grabbed Ryoga's leash and led the lost boy out of their home. "You kids have fun..." 

The three other girls were starting to get turned on by the show they were watching, and started to strip as well. Ranma was again surprised by the sudden reactions of everyone, not being able to see how Kikyo was eating. "What suddenly got into you three?" Not saying a word, Pai and Shampoo held onto Ranma's hands, keeping them in place, and started kissing him on the neck as Ukyo deftly removed his pants. "Um, hello?"

Pai and Shampoo kept up their necking and made sure Ranma wasn't able to move, while Ukyo stuck her head in the laps of the 'couple', licking away on both of them, hoping to get a good reaction out of Ranma. Even if she could not get Ranma to do what Kikyo so desperately wanted, she could at least make it so the girl felt like it had, in a way, in this situation. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Later that night, Ukyo had left Ranma in the skillful hands of the two Chinese girls, and pulled Kikyo aside. "I am sorry I could not get Ranchama to fulfill your desires. I only hope that you at least enjoyed yourself." 

"Do not be sorry, it was even better than that massage technique you do. I have never felt so good in my life." 

"Well, the real thing is better, but I can at least get you closer. I have a gift for you." 

Kikyo's eyes widened, not expecting that at all. 

Ukyo pulled out a long narrow box, opening it to reveal a special vibrator with two little 'French Tickler'-like protrusions near the base. "This 'toy' has been specially charged with ki, to make sure that the next time it is used you will get an extra special surprise. Just think of that moment when you use this and it might feel close to the real thing." 

Kikyo just stared at the thing. "Thank you, but, what is it?" Ukyo facefaulted. 

After getting back up, Ukyo wrapped her arm around Kikyo's shoulders. "I suppose it is time for a few lessons in 'how to be a woman'..." She led Kikyo over to the sofa and began instructions on how to use the 'toy', and other forms of pleasure. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma woke up extra early, to get prepared for what he planned to do for the day. It was not easy for even the early rising lad to get up before his concubine, let alone get up without waking her. Luckily, the other girls were much deeper sleepers. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ukyo woke even earlier than usual, having noticed that her heat source was missing. Pai and Shampoo were both still there on the other side of the young warrior's bed, but they were cuddled together having been gently repositioned by Ranma as he had snuck off, and were providing no comfort for the self-proclaimed head concubine. She decided to get dressed and try to find Ranma, maybe he had just gone off to 'water the bushes' or something. She hoped to help him with that or the other problem men had first thing in the morning. 

However, as she got to the door, Ranma opened it up, with a look of surprise and then seriousness a moment later. He whispered, "Ucchan, you are up! Good, that makes this easier, I need you to come with me, please." 

"Sure Ranchama, whenever you want me to cum with you, I will, but is something wrong?" 

"Not at all. It couldn't be better, but I need to talk to you, in private. It's important." 

Ukyo was a bit worried, just because things were good for Ranma, did not mean for sure that this talk would be a good one for her. No matter what Ranma wanted, she would go along with it, but it did not necessarily mean she would like it. It was not that the girl did not trust Ranma to keep her interests at heart, but his serious look gave her a hint of concern. Ranma had been with many women in the last couple of years, and as well as she knew the boy, there were times when she just could not read him. It did not help that it was not yet four in the morning. So, despite knowing better in her head, she still had abandonment issues that would make themselves known upon occasion. 

The two teens walked in silence until they were well outside of the village. After Ranma felt they had gotten far enough away, he turned back to his companion. "Ucchan, today it has been ten years since we met that day outside of Osaka," Ranma held out a small box as he continued, "I wanted you to know just how important you are to me, happy anniversary Ucchan, my lover. You can open it now if you would like, I do not mind." 

Ukyo was unable to hold back her tears, as she threw her arms around Ranma's neck. "No, no I can't. Not yet anyway." The young lady said between sobs. Ranma wrapped his arms around her to comfort her for a moment, tensed, and then held her tightly as he leaped into the air, bounding from tree to tree. Setting her down in one of the tall trees, he said, "I am really sorry about this, but wait here for a moment, if you would. I promise I will be right back." 

"What's wrong Ranchama?" 

"Don't you worry about it, just wait here a moment Ucchan. Promise me." Not even waiting for a reply, he leaped back in the direction from which they had come. 

"Okay, Ranma-sama!" Ukyo watched as Ranma ran back toward the village at top speed, only to see his ki stop, as the flashes of light began. It would have been very pretty if she were not worried. It took almost every bit of willpower she had to not run after the man she loved, but the girl endured. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma had come upon the youkai that was heading toward the village. "/HEY! Stop right there! I don't suppose you are a Jusenkyo victim, are you?/" The monster did not stop moving. Just to be on the safe side, Ranma made a 'pouch' out of his ki, poured some hot water from a thermos he kept in 'pocket space', and threw it at the beast. 

The water did nothing, though the 'calming ki' he had charged the ki object with did slow it down a bit. Ranma jumped in front of the four-armed gorilla with six eyes. "Wow, you are an ugly one." Ranma jabbed his finger into the ground between them and shouted, "Bakusai Tenketsu!" A small explosion sent a shower of rocks and dirt flying at the beast, getting its attention. The youkai swung a fist at Ranma, but it was easy for the boy to move out of the way. He ran past the monster tagging it in the knee as he passed. 

Ranma kept playing tag with the beast, leading it away from the village, trying not to get anyone else involved. Once he felt he was far enough away not to disturb anyone, he stopped running and faced the oversized simian. "Your path of destruction ends here! Kachuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken, Revised! Sweet Chestnuts Flying Out of a Heavenly Fire!!!" Still a good ways in front of the lumbering monster, Ranma's fists became blurs. However, instead of throwing punches, he was throwing chestnut-sized balls of hot ki. The slow creature did not expect the attack several moments beforehand and thus, was unable to even try to dodge. Even if they had been normal chestnuts, it would have been in pain getting hit with several hundred of them in less than a second, but when each one produced a small explosion of hot ki, the poor youkai did not stand a chance. 

Ranma grabbed the body of the thing, and ran for Jusenkyo before it regenerated and woke up. Getting directions from the guide, Ranma dropped the thing into the spring of drowned virtuous man. Once the 'man' had dried off, Ranma gave him some clothing out of his pocket space, some money, hit the cat tongue pressure point, and sent him on his way, before bounding back to where he had left Ukyo. The whole thing had taken less than a few minutes in all. 

Ukyo was still waiting as patiently as she had been able, even if she had been able to follow him by watching his ki. The vantage point she had from her current spot gave her a good view, and knew her Ranma was returning. Within seconds, he had gently landed next to her. "Now, where were we?" Ranma showed off his sparkling smile and twinkling eyes to full effect in the pre-twilight dawn. 

Ukyo threw her arms around him again, and began to kiss him on the neck. "What took you so long?" 

"I got caught in traffic." 

"Baka." Ukyo snuggled in closer. 

Why don't you open your box now, or did you do that while you were waiting on me to finish up?" Ranma said with a sparkling wink. 

"Did you just 'charm' me?" 

"You know it Ucchan!" 

"You know you don't have to do that, I've always been charmed by you, Ranchama!" Ukyo snuggled in closer, nibbling on his earlobe. 

Leaning in close to her ear, Ranma whispered, "I know, but you are my favorite person to practice on. You always have the best reactions. Besides, if I can't practice these techniques with you, who can I practice on?" Ranma added with another twinkling wink. 

His whispering sent shivers throughout her body, but she fought to maintain control. "What, 'every other pretty girl in the world' isn't good enough for you?" 

"Not even close, there is no comparison! No other girl could replace my best friend with benefits, my precious Ucchan. No matter how many others join with us, you will always be number one in my heart! We have been together almost every day for most of our lives and I hope you will always be with me. I really don't want to know what I would have to do without you. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to see what you think of the gift I helped make for you." 

"Oh, Ranma-sama, I will stay by your side until the day you no longer want me. Nothing else could ever tear us apart!" Wiping her tears away, Ukyo pulled out the small box Ranma had given her, and slowly opened it. Inside were two dangling earrings, made from a silver metal with a clear gem in each one. "Ranma-sama, they are beautiful! You said you made these?" 

Ranma blushed a bit. "Well, I did have help. I found the diamond and platinum ore while we were practicing the Bakusai Tenketsu technique, and Shan Pu's father helped me with the refining and molding process. But, I did most of it after being shown how, and I charged them full of happy ki, so they should help you when you are down or low on ki." Ranma helped the girl put them on and admired how they looked hanging from his beautiful companion's ears. "They look good on you." Ranma's smile glinted in the predawn light. 

Ukyo hugged Ranma tighter, her tears of joy flowing again. "Ranma-sama, even if your ki were not affecting me, I could not be happier! I would rather die than to live without you! Ranma-sama, you are my ikigai! I have a gift for you too, my goshujin-sama." Ukyo reached into an unseen pocket and pulled out a small control, and handed it to the man holding her.  
{*Ikigai = something one lives for; purpose in life.*}

"A remote control? What is this for?" 

"It's a remote control for my ...um, 'heart'. You work it with this sliding lever here. It has a pretty good range too, Shan Pu and I did a lot of 'testing' with it." Ukyo blushed even harder as she remembered the 'testing process'. 

Ranma played with the control, sliding the bar slowly toward the top, only to hear a buzzing sound and to see Ukyo go weak in the knees. After a moment, he got a sly grin on his face, picked her up, and jumped to the ground, to be safe. "So, that's where you are keeping your 'heart' these days, is it?" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

A little while later, Ranma was sitting with his back against the same tall tree, the one with the still growing list of names under the 'ai-ai gusa' they had carved, his arms wrapped around Ukyo's partly exposed waist. Ukyo was leaning against him, arms wrapped under the coat she had made for him. They were both gazing deeply into each other's eyes, enjoying their company and the sunrise together. 

Hating herself for even thinking the question, Ukyo asked, "Ranchama, do we need to be getting back to the others?" 

"No, I left them a note, so unless another youkai shows up, I think they can do without us for a day... Today is all about us being together, and nothing else. Anything you want to do, we will do. I will move that mountain over there if that is what you want." 

"Anything?" 

"Anything." 

"Even if it includes the other girls?" 

"Well, that wasn't in the plan, but if that is what the lady wants, then that is what the lady gets..." 

"...I didn't say that, I was just asking. You never know what might be fun, but for now..." Ukyo's hands started removing Ranma's jacket and she leaned in even further as she kissed him. 

[](http://chou-roninx.deviantart.com/)

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma was on his way to meet with the council after showing Te Rou what he had learned from her lessons, by reading the fortunes of some of the girls. He was not sure what the 'meeting with the shrunken monkey' was all about, but it seemed to make sense to them, and Te Rou seemed to find it amusing. Either way, Ranma was lost in thought, both about the fortunes and about what he was preparing to say to the council. 'Damn that Mousse! How the guy even managed to sneak up on Shan Pu, never mind actually kidnapping the bouncy girl, Ranma never did find out. That bastard did not have time to rape Shan Pu while the girl was unconscious at least, but the extended contact was still breaking the law, and Shan Pu could be punished, and I will NOT let that happen!' 

So distracted was he, that he barely noticed being surrounded. Being within the village territory, and the low power of the auras, he mostly ignored it. He had important things to do after all. So it only came as a mild surprise when men started jumping out of the trees aiming weapons at him. He recognized some of the men as being from the village, and at least one from a neighboring village, so he did not want to hurt them. He needed to figure out what was going on. "/So, what's up guys?/" 

"/You, outsider! You have charmed all of the best women in our tribe, including our wives and girlfriends! Now you will pay, you home wrecker!/" The men surrounded Ranma and began attacking en mass. "/You took our wives, we will take your life!/" 

Ranma easily evaded the thrusts, trying to talk them down, with his calming aura. "/Hey guys, I didn't 'take' anyone. It is not my fault you could not keep their attention, besides, no one told me they were married. How would I know? I am just doing my job here./" Ranma kept evading and blocking, not throwing a single attack. 

"/That doesn't matter!/" 

"/Why not, because you are mad, and you want to vent your anger at someone? I am just a scapegoat for your real target./" 

"/What? Are you saying we should be mad at our women?/" 

"/No, I am saying you ARE mad, at 'yourselves'. Because you were not man enough to keep your woman's attention./" 

"/What do you know?!?!?/" 

"/Only what I was told. I listened to what they told me. The common theme around here is most men treat them like prizes to be won, or like princesses on a pedestal. All of them complained about not being listened to, and really heard. Every woman is different, and they all want different things, you have to pay attention and not take them for granted. They are not there for your convenience, they are not prizes to be won in battle, and they are people, just like you, all with their own dreams and goals. When was the last time you sat down and just talked to them?/" The men started to slow in their attacks as Ranma's words hit home at various points, and most of them lost the passion behind their attacks. "/Look guys, I would rather help you than hurt you, so let us stop this pointless exercise and we can hold some counseling sessions tomorrow, but for now, I need to see the actual council.../" 

"/You may not want to hurt us, but we want to hurt you! Right guys?/" Everyone else backed off. "/What happened to all of you? Fine! I will beat you myself!/" The man charged in, his pole arm glowing with ki. 

Ranma caught the man's weapon, causing him to flip over, losing his grip, and tumbling over. Ranma's eye began to glow and the wind started to blow cold, despite being a warm day, giving all of the men there a chill. "/You need to *stop* this now, before you get hurt!/" 

In a meek voice, the large man squeaked, "/Okay.../" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The next day, Ranma began holding short training sessions for men, who needed to better learn to appreciate their significant others. It was a popular class. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 10a by Hiryo

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

(It is recommended to hear the following song on YouTube, while reading the Omake.  
Look for: (Falco) "Falko-Mutter der Mann mit dem Koks ist da" First entry.)  
The following is a short story of the addictive properties of the sweet treats, which are Ranma's (for this) Ki-imbued Cookies. The original song is about cocaine.

//Start//

During the night, a small girl looked up at her Amazonian mother. "/Mommy look, there is that pretty light again, what we do?/"

Her mom shuddering lightly in anticipation. "/Soon my child, you too will experience that light./"

At the source of the light:

"/Mother!/"

"/Oh mother./"

"/Mother!/"

"/Oh mother./"

"/Mother!/"

"/Oh mother./"

"/The man with the cookies!/" 

"/Crunchies!/"

"/The man with the cookies!/" 

"/Crunchies!/"

"/The man with the... the man with the cookies is here!/"

The crispy yet chewy texture, with sweetness inside, to ease a stubborn child, or temp the angelic one. The children were dancing together in anticipation, distracted from the activities their mothers were planning. 

A cookie appeared in the window. "/Crunch crunch, anyone want cookies?/"

The mother hurriedly opened the door, "/Oh yes, I want some cookie./" While undressing herself added, "/In exchange, I will trade you ...my 'cookie'./"

The woman flashed four fingers toward Ukyo, then shook her head, and held up all ten with a look of excitement on her face. 

Ukyo looked at her children speculatively then nodded to her before putting a cookie in Ranma's mouth. 

Knowing what is yet to come, the 'Amazon' quickly munched enticingly on the cookie still in Ranma's mouth, while tossing the rest of the bag onto the table where the nine children were.

The children munching on the cookies gathered around Ranma. "We loves forever!!"

"/Mother!/"

"/Oh mother./"

"/The man with the cookies is here!/"

Ukyo was playing a merry tune and dancing, while Ranma led the children and her mother out of the village like tensy winsy rats.

//End//

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 10b

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma and Kikyo were at the spring of drowned twins. As Kikyo took the plunge, Ranma realized he did not have their towels. 

The two nude women ran over to hug Ranma, this time splashing him with their wetness, instead of the towels he had intended on holding up. Before they realized it, they were each hugging a Ranma, one male, one female... 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma and Kikyo were at the spring of drowned twins. As Kikyo took the plunge, Ranma realized he did not have their towels. 

The two nude women ran over to hug Ranma, one of them being a bit slower than the other. This time, splashing him with her wetness, instead of the towels he had meant to be holding up. Kikyo found that she was hugging two Ranmas, until Nodoka also joined the bear hug, splashing both Ranmas. After another flash of light purple light from the jewel in her hand, there were two sets of Ranmas, one set male, one set female...

...Few of Ranma's girlfriends ever slept again. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 10c 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

It was that horrible moment all over again. Ukyo had spied the large metal ball a moment sooner and leaped to intercept it, hoping to deflect it. She was still a moment too late, her body impacting with the hard sphere just after her family was sent flying. 

She splashed down into a pool of her own, along with the ball and its 'Ukyo-shaped' dent, barely maintaining consciousness. It took a considerable effort for her to climb out of the pool that seemed to be much larger than when she had fallen in. As she struggled to climb out of the pool and onto dry land, she saw the now familiar red hair of Ranma's cursed form popping up from the nearby pool.  
Ukyo tried to call out to her lover. "Squirtle, Squirtle!!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma was awoken by Ukyo's thrashing about. He extended his calming aura, whispering into her ear, "It's okay, I am here with you." 

Still asleep, Ukyo said, "Ranchama, choose me!" 

Ranma stroked her hair, and whispered into her ear. "I do Ucchan, I do." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

End Omake

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Author's Notes

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

-So, there you have it, the end of Act Zero, the 'prologue' is finally over, and the cast is still growing, as are the ideas. 

-The Role Playing Game, Youkai the Facade, is (obviously) based on the old Storyteller system, and the more it gets used, the more of the system I will develop. For now, it is just an Anime styled RPG, set in a world a bit darker than their own, or so they think... 

-Doujinshi, A.K.A. Doujin, any form of self-published work. Most of these are like fanfics, in that they use popular characters and not original ones, though sometimes the original creator cannot find another way to get their stories out, and will make them as well (the creator of Tenchi for example). Technically Doujin is a term that means 'a group of like-minded people', and a 'Doujinshi', is their 'published' work, but in common parlance it is used as an abbreviation (at least in English). Any type of self-published work qualifies, but if it used preexisting characters, it is still illegal, and are done in smaller numbers to prevent litigation. Though it is rare for the companies (in Japan) to charge anyone, since they help grow the fan base.  
Many of these works take established characters and put them in various sexual situations, and in many people's minds, these are all that come to mind when they think of them, especially the younger crowds. During the 1980's, the content of doujinshi shifted from being primarily original works, to being closer to 'fan fiction' type material. This change was in part due to the rise of 'Comiket', the first event dedicated to doujinshi, founded in 1975. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

*CHARACTERS USED*

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

{Here I will list all of the important, non-Ranma characters, used in the chapter and where they are from.}

Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the title character from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Fubuki - The soon-to-be 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Kaede Tenjoji - The headmaster of Hakureiryo Academy from Ladies vs. Butlers.  
Mikan is her 'assistant' and the Head Instructor.  
Mariana Nankyoku 'The Black Rose' - Penguin's mom, Kodachi's aunt, and Kaede's oldest half sister. She is an abusive person. (she was not in the story, but mentioned). She in only related to them in our canon, not in the real ones. Penguin and Kaede look a lot alike, and Mariana and Kodachi have so much in common, I couldn't resist.  
Mori - A maid, who will later, like her mother, to whom she bears an uncanny resemblance, work for the Amatsuka family, in GJ-Bu.  
Pai Chan - Taken from Virtua Fighter.  
Yume - A cute girl with long pink hair. She is from the game/anime, They are My Noble Masters (Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de).  
Anastasia Mistina - A strange friend of Yume, and a minor character from the same series.  
Keiko Inamura - Another friend of Yume and Anastasia. The 'normal one' in their group.  
Natose - Yume's Personal attendant, and the head of security for her family's home.  
The Colonel (Taisa in Japanese) - Taijiri Yasushi - The head butler of Yume's family.  
Yukie Mayuzumi - A shy girl from Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! {*Seriously, Fall in Love with Me!*} The story was an alternate reality spin off of They are My Noble Masters, and this is the version of Yukie from the 'Noble Masters' world, though she did not appear in that story, I am saying she existed in the world. They shared some characters, so I figure they had to all exist in some form. 

These are the 'Amazons' I made up.  
Fei Sha - (Facial) Exile who lives in Hong Kong. Her name means 'Flying Fans'.  
Zhei Kan - (Shaken) Other than her looks, I made up her name and everything else about her, and her family (obviously). Her name means [zhei - this; these] [kan - to look after; to take care of; to watch; to guard]  
Tao Li - (Towelie) who is friends with Gan Zha... Her name mean 'Beautiful Binding'.  
Gan Zha - (Ganja) the village herbalist. Her name means 'Purple Grasshopper'.  
Ti Shu - (Tissue) One of the messengers. Her name means 'Sudden Sneeze'.  
Sha Wa - (Shower) Ti Shu's older sister. Her name means 'Drizzle Tile'.  
Te Rou - (Tarot) Her mother was a Buddhist Priestess and her father was Romani (Gypsy). Her name means [té - special; unusual; extraordinary] [róu - knead; massage; rub] {I couldn't resist the option}  
Tui Za - (Tweezer) - {Leg Smash} Another messenger, the one who was robbed.  
Sou Pu (Soap) - {Concealed Unpolished Gem} One of Shan Pu's younger sisters. Green hair, in twin buns, uses spear and shield.  
Lou Shan - (Lotion) {Humble Coral} Shan Pu's other younger sister. Blue hair, with twin braids, uses a large metal studded club. They were both seen at the end of Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung's intro episode, for a brief moment. Also twins, but only one year younger, where the others were two years younger.  
Zhe Ling (Gelling) - Mousse's older sister. She recently passed her parents abilities, and became the senior master of Hidden Weapons. Her name means 'To cover up another shortcoming'.  
There were others too, but some of them were only 'seen' on the 'ai-ai gusa'. Few appeared on 'camera'. 

Ryoga Hibiki + Zhei Kan  


Ranma Saotome + Ukyo Kuonji, Shan Pu, and Pai Chan  


...and others.  


...and others...  



	11. Chapter 11 - The Art of Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1, Part 1. The regular story begins now.

  
  
Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
Act 1 Part 01  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
DISCLAIMER  
 This is a work of fiction. All of the characters and events are also fiction. I own few of the assets for this story. I have nothing. Please don't sue me! This is just for fun, and practice.  
 As always, MATURE {and immature} CONTENT WARNING!  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
{Lots of} AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
 -Thank you to all the lovers and the haters. Thank you to the readers, and crazy pet alligators. Thank you to Hiryo for planning and scheming, and thank you to shrimp rolls, which I am now steaming... I hope you all enjoy.  
  
 -Special thanks to Janissa, for a reminder, which was inspiration for one of the scene expansions below.  
  
 -Well, I have a confession, we had a table of ages and grades, it screwed us up, and we got rather confused with the timeline on that point, went back to make corrections based on what we had thought because of our chart error (should have stuck with my first thought), and then figured out it was all wrong after writing more than a hundred pages, according to word, into the new arc (we were already working on twelve when we finally worked it out)... So, to correct this egregious continuity error, we have pushed back their homecoming by about six months, give or take. Since Nabiki was a second year, and seventeen, it had to be near the end of the school year, and even more so in this story, since I made her birthday January first for this. Fubuki has just graduated and Nabiki is just starting her third year in high school, and Akane is a second year. Sorry about this, but to save another week or two of rewrites (already done that to this chapter more than twice), this is what we are going to go with. Have no fear, this chapter is still going to be Ranma's homecoming, it is just happening a bit later in the normal timeline than we was planning. On the other hand, it will get them out of school sooner, and lets us skip the intro to the characters we already know. So we will just say that due to events, they ended up having to stay in the village a bit longer than they had originally intended (See below). Again, sorry about that.  
  
 -On to, Act 1, ...Heeeeeeeeere's Ranma!  
  
"Speech"  
'Thought' {And other emphasized items}  
/Mandarin/  
\Cantonese\  
-English-  
{Author's Notes & *Translations* Feel free to skip these}  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
GLOSSARY (from the last chapter)  
  
Ai-ai gasa - Love-love Umbrella; The Japanese equivalent of a heart with names in it.  
  
Yatta (or yattaa) - hooray; whee; whoopee!; yes!; etc...  
Yokatta - lit. 'was good', past form of 'ii', 'is good'. It can be used as an interjection, like 'I'm so glad' or 'good for you'.  
  
Tsuki - In kendo, it means a strike to the throat. (Sounds almost like 'ski')  
  
Dojin(Doujin) - A group who self-publishes books, comics, or other materials.  
Doujinshi - A work published by said group.  
  
Ikigai - something one lives for; purpose in life.  
  
Ane - means elder sister (stepsister). Other forms of the word include Anego and Aneki (other honorifics are acceptable as well, though less common, can be more endearing). This is commonly used to show respect, especially in a gang style setting, though many others use it as well.  
Ani - Same as above but with 'Brother' in place of 'Sister'.  
  
Shui gui - A Chinese monster, lit. 'Water Ghost'. They drowned people, take over their bodies, and leave the spirit of the other person as their replacement.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Prologue  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "I want to thank you again, I cannot believe you charmed that group of old biddies, into changing a law! Your oratory skills and knowledge of our laws are quite impressive. Thanks to that fool Mu Ssu, Shan Pu almost was exiled, if not for you getting them to change the law on contact with exiles, Shan Pu would have been lost to us. ...I am glad you are on our side." The old woman chuckled.  
  
 "It was partially my fault, how could I let anything happen to Shan Pu because of that, or for any other reason for that matter? I am only sorry that I could not get them to change their mind on that other woman I saw in the records, what was the name? Fei Sha?"  
  
 "You can't fool this old biddy, son. I know you knew that one."  
  
 "Urk! ...Well, you and I both know that was a farce, which never should have happened. But, how did you know?"  
  
 "I didn't, but I do now, thank you for confirming it..."  
  
 "Urk!" Ranma slapped his own forehead.  
  
 "Don't worry, I just find it amusing, and I will keep working on it. I will contact you if there is any improvement. If you have contact again, let Fei Sha know that Tan Pan had been kicked off of the council and has now passed on, and the village is a better place for it."  
  
 Ranma bowed deeply. "Thank you matriarch, I will. I look forward to hearing from you."  
  
 "Are you sure I cannot talk you into marrying my Shan Pu? Combining our family lines would make for very strong children, and with the girl being in line to be my successor, you would be given full access to our three thousand years of history, and all of the skills and techniques that we have developed. Far more than what you have learned so far. Living here, will also help you protect your charge, between the guards and our village wards, the monsters will not likely get close."  
  
 "I could have learned a lot more if I had not been kept so busy by so many members of your tribe, some of whom I am pretty sure were married...."  
  
 Cologne cackled.  
  
 "Do not get me wrong, I am honored, and I am also not willing to rule out the option, but I have no intention of getting married for some time, and I will not decide who I will marry until I am ready to worry about it. Shan Pu is more than welcome to come with us, and we will see what happens when I am ready to marry, and who knows, maybe Shan Pu will be the one, I can certainly think of worse ways to spend my life." Ranma put his arm around Shampoo's shoulder. "If nothing else, Shan Pu is welcome to join my family as one of my concubines..." Turning back to the girl in his arm, he said, "You will always be welcome with us."  
  
 "Do you really think that you can take a member of the Tribe of Heroic Women as just a 'concubine'?"  
  
 Ranma might have reacted to the implications of her words, if he had not known that she was just trying to push his buttons, and did not really mean it. He knew the old woman respected Ukyo and the others, they had played this game many times, each trying to get the upper hand, like a card game, played with words, customs, and laws. He knew better than to let her words have the desired effect. "Well, aren't we all members of the tribe now? However, Shan Pu, you are free to join us, if you desire." Ranma gave a warm smile to the young woman watching the exchange. "And, if that is what Shan Pu wants, I will not deny the girl. You have seen what I can do, there are few here, outside of you elders, who can even give me a good workout, never mind beat me. Besides, should not Shan Pu be allowed to choose what path to take in life?"  
  
 "No talk about Shampoo, like no is here! Like you know what Shampoo want! Shampoo know what want! And Shampoo want Ranma, no matter what!"  
  
 "You are not helping our bargaining position here, girl. Fine, I might allow that, but on one condition, you must wed Shan Pu by our laws, and take my great-granddaughter as your first wife! You can do whatever you like by your Japanese laws."  
  
 Ranma got a sly look on his face that would have done Nabiki proud, and said, "Now, honored elder, you know better than I, that you have certain laws concerning such things. In order to be the head wife, one must be able to beat all of the other 'brides', and as good as Shampoo is, in more ways than one, the girl has never once been able to get the upper hand with Ucchan. Not even with help from those cute little girls and their 'Dance of the Great Fire Dragon' technique. That was technically three on one, and Ucchan still won, fairly easily, thanks to our Drunken Dance style. So, no offence intended elder, but you do not have a staff to stand on here."  
  
 "Leave it to you to come up with a counter to that dreaded attack, said to have been handed down by the gods themselves, the music that attacks the central nervous system, effectively working similarly to hypnosis."  
  
 Ranma and Ukyo laughed at that. "Well, I didn't create that style specifically to counter that, it was years ago. It was just fun." Ranma grinned proudly.  
  
 "An impressive feat, nonetheless." Cologne was torn, she hated to lose an argument, but she was so proud of how well this male had learned not only the techniques she had shared with them, and even taught her a few things, but also learned their laws well enough to become a council member himself. She almost laughed aloud, there has not been a male on the council in more than two thousand years! Even back then, it took someone really special, and that was long before they had gotten more strict about it. Cologne let the annoyance fade from her features, let her mirth show through, and let her cackles come forth. "Well, you cannot blame this old woman for trying, I am just looking to help my loved ones. However, that was a very good job my boy, I concede, for now. Although, that just makes me want you as a future leader in our tribe even more. Just remember my boy, if you return to us, we will allow you to take on as many wives as you can satisfy, and by the looks of things, that would mean you could almost take on half of the unwed women in the tribe!"  
  
 "I think there were quite a few who were willing to leave their husbands for Ranchama too!"  
  
 "I will be sure to keep that in mind... Though I hope we got those 'husbands' straightened out, and that will not be as much of a problem again. Women are not trophies to be won and placed on a shelf and forgotten about."  
  
 Ukyo could not let that go by without comment. "Yeah, you gotta at least take us down and polish us every once in a while ...or better yet, several times a day..."  
  
 Several of the woman present felt they were overdue for a 'good polishing'.  
  
 Cologne cackled at the sarcastic girl's joke. "Yes, we can't have that, now can we? I would even push to get 'elder' status for you soon. You have almost mastered all you need to become one, with a bit more training you could become the youngest 'elder' in the history of the tribe, and one of only a hand full of males ...well, mostly male, anyway." The old woman sighed. "Oh well, either way, I will at least be training some of your children, I just hope I get to train yours and Shan Pu's children as well." The old woman let forth a disturbing cackle as she thought about all of the children she would be helping to train in the coming years. The future of the tribe was looking very good indeed, even if her great-granddaughter did not return to become her heir, she would have plenty of viable alternatives.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 For the few months or so Ranma and his family had not seen Ryoga. Zhei Kan had kept him 'occupied' at her house, and had only passed on messages when they had come asking about him, "Husband say, 'all things good' and no for you to worry. Husband stay here, make plenty strong babies, just like dashi, but all with Shaken!" The young warrior beamed with pride, as she rubbed her belly with a wide smile upon her face.  
  
 Nodoka thought that he was being very manly. "It is nice to see the boy has finally become a man!" Nodoka gave her the address and his things, including the reinforced leash.  
  
 They all wished him well, and asked her to tell him to be sure to write.  
  
 "You take care of our brother, Zhei Kan. We are counting on you to make the guy happy. Ryoga might be a lot of trouble, but the guy means well."  
  
 "Oh yes dashi! Thank you dashi!"  
  
 The family left, sad to be leaving so many friends, and children, behind, but happy to be starting their long trek back home. It would be good to be in Japan again.  
  
 Zhei Kan kept bowing until they were no longer in sight, yelling praise, best wishes, and gratitude their way the whole time. Once they were out of sight, she carried Ryoga's things into the house, and up to her room, where Ryoga was waiting for her on the bed.  
  
 "Husband's friends send regards, wish you well, and give Shaken this!" She held up the reinforced 'child's' harness.  
  
 "Are you going to untie me now? Wait, what? You mean they are leaving? NOooooooooo!" He had been tied to the bed ever since the last time he had passed out on her in the bath.  
  
 "You no get untied until you stay awake for nice-nice time! Why you no is happy? You no want stay with bride?"  
  
 "You could come with us too."  
  
 "Is much much better here. More people watch for you. Help you no get lost. Here you only need train, and take care of house and raise all you children you give Shaken!"  
  
 Ryoga pictured himself, as a househusband, taking care of a herd of children, who all got lost, as he did. "NOooooooooooooo!"  
  
 "Husband can help Shaken take care all dashi childrens too! Be so much fun, we run 'day care' for all you and dashi childrens! Special childrens needs special caring." Shaken was glowing with joy as she glomped her 'husband'. Said 'husband's' 'no' continued on, until his 'wife' climbed on top of him again, muffling his screams, and continuing his 'training'...  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nabiki was excited to see another 'letter' from Ranma. She quickly gathered Kasumi and Fubuki so they could listen to it together. They had been getting many interesting stories during Ranma's time in this 'village of warrior women', and they could not wait for another one.  
  
 "Well girls, I hate to say it but, this will be the last letter I will be sending you." There was a long pause, and the girl's hearts dropped. "Because I am on my way home!  
  
 "Yes, after almost twelve years, I am fina-"  
  
 The girls could not hear anything else he said due to the loud screaming that they could all hear for some reason. It took them some time before they realized that they were the ones screaming, and even more time to figure out how to make it stop.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nodoka, Ranma, Ukyo, Pai, and Shampoo, all disembarked the plane. Entering the terminal, Nodoka ran straight for the restroom. Moments later, both she and Kikyo came walking out.  
  
 "So, you are saying, that we are now back in Japan, from central China?" She saw the others nod. "Amazing! I look forward to seeing the rest of your future world." Kikyo looked around in wonder. She could not believe all of the strange things she had seen since they had left the village. She had been glad to merge for the flight, she felt like she looked enough like a country bumpkin as is was, and that was after hours of getting used to the idea.  
  
 The view from the window had been amazing, as if flying on the back of a youkai, without the wind, but even that would not have gotten them from central China to Tokyo in such a short time. She just stared at all of the sights as she followed her 'family' through the terminal, to the exit, her mouth agape the whole time.  
  
 Since most of their things had been shipped from storage, and the rest of what they were carrying was in weapon space, they had no need of going to the baggage claim, and headed out to find a cab.  
  
 When they left the building, Kikyo noticed that Ranma had whispered something to his mother, who nodded, but she was too flabbergasted to pay it much mind. The city was huge, and filled with buildings far taller than she could imagine, and none of what she had seen had prepared her for this 'cab'. It smelled foul, and the feeling of riding in it almost made her sick. But it was strangely fascinating the way it whipped them back and forth, speeding around the other metal carriages. Sitting next to Ranma helped comfort her and made being tossed around much more pleasant. Before long, they pulled up to a very nice, out of the way home.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Before the group had gotten to the house, the door opened. A beautiful woman with pale pink hair and a skimpy outfit came running out to greet them, and three of them got excited to see her.  
  
 "Nodoka-chan, Ranma-chan, Ukyo-chan! How have you been? It is good to see you!"  
  
 "Kyoshi-sensei! You haven't changed a bit!"  
  
 "You are too kind. It seems you have traded that lost boy in for three beautiful young ladies, good choice. What happened? Did the guy get lost once too often?"  
  
 "Actually, Ryoga accidentally got married while we were in China, and they are expecting! Kyoshi-sensei, I would like you to meet Shan Pu, Pai Chan, and Kikyo. We met them all in China, though Kikyo is Japanese. Ladies, this is my first teacher from outside of the family, our favorite doctor, teacher, and mistress of the art of ki manipulation."  
  
 "It is always a pleasure to meet Ranma-chan's friends, especially when they are such beautiful young women." Kyoshi looked closely at each of them, and stopped at Kikyo. "There is something unusual about you, what happened?"  
  
 "Just one thing?"  
  
 Kikyo gave Pai a brief cold stare at her jibe, not that she could argue the point.  
  
 "Well sensei, 'that' ...is a long story. Let me start by asking, have you heard of a place called Jusenkyo?"  
  
 "You're kidding? That's real?"  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Well, that would explain the oddity in the ki pathways. Very strange. I don't suppose I could see it work?"  
  
 Ranma stopped Kikyo with a hand on her shoulder. "Actually sensei, I would rather not make them go through that if we can help it, but I will show you mine."  
  
 "You'll show me yours if I show you mine? Is that it?"  
  
 "We've already seen yours, sensei, and it is always nice to see." Ranma's eye twinkled as he laughed and winked at his teacher. "This was one of the reasons I wanted to make you our first stop after getting home. I was hoping you might know a way to prevent them from changing back."  
  
 Kyoshi got serious for a moment. "I understand. I can look into it, the only things I can think of off the top of my head come with some really bad drawbacks. It is magic, so there is only so much a pressure point can do. Other than strengthening and tuning your ki shields to block water, I don't have any ideas at the moment. I do have to admit, I am rather curious though, I have never seen anything like you describe before. So, do you split as well? I am not sure the world is ready for more than one of you."  
  
 "More Ranmas in world, make world better place."  
  
 Ranma asked them to follow him into the bathing area where he stripped down to his shorts. Kyoshi might not have been a huge fan of men in general, but she was still able to appreciate how beautifully sculpted was Ranma's body. She was still enjoying his form when he walked over to the washing station and filled a bucket with water. "Watch closely."  
  
 "I couldn't look away if I wanted to ...and I don't."  
  
 Ranma dumped the contents of the bucket over his head, triggering the curse. He shrank in places, he grew in places, and Kyoshi's eyes grew wide as her jaw dropped and her tongue hung out like a hungry wolf. She had a hard enough time resisting the boy when he had given her that massage before they left for China, and he had been only twelve, and male, at the time, this was almost too much for her to withstand.  
  
 It took Kyoshi several moments to say anything intelligible. The shock of her favorite student instantly becoming an attractive member of her preferred gender, really caught her off guard. Especially with how closely Ranma's female form resembled Nodoka, one of the few women Kyoshi had set her sights on, yet who had never fallen for her charms. "Bwaaaaaa Aiyaiyai... Wow! ...and you call this a 'curse'?"  
  
 "Not really for me. I am one of the lucky ones."  
  
 "You can say that again. What a body!"  
  
 "I am one of the lucky ones..."  
  
 "It's more than luck," Ukyo looked over to Nodoka. "Ranchama inherited very good genetics!"  
  
 "You can say that again..."  
  
 "No, I think someone would hit me if we did that again. ...Shan Pu, you should show off yours too..."  
  
 "Then Ukyo change too, no want be left out, do you?"  
  
 "Mine is not as sexy as yours is, but okay, both of us together."  
  
 The two young women each splashed the other with buckets of water, triggering each other's curse.  
  
 "So, Ukyo-chan, I see you have a more practical reason for your new choice of skimpy attire, and here I just thought you liked to show off..."  
  
 "Can't it be both?"  
  
 Kyoshi laughed. "I don't see why not. This is amazing, I have heard of this but I never thought it was real. If I hadn't felt it with my own hands, I wouldn't have believed it..." Before she had even finished speaking, or anyone had noticed it, she was groping Ranma's chest. "We need to see how your ki systems compare in your cursed forms..."  
  
 "The ki in my breasts?" Ranma used the skills he had learned to smile and wink suggestively.  
  
 "Well, a lot of ki is stored there. That is why so many high ranking female fighters are so well endowed, didn't you know? However, if you prefer, there are other places I could check... I also think I need to see if your massage skills suffer in this form too..."  
  
 "It has been a while sensei, maybe Ranchama should show you how good it is in both forms. It would not be a true test otherwise." Ukyo grinned before jumping into the hot spring. Kyoshi frowned slightly, not being able to argue the logic, but was not deterred, so she pulled out one of the massage tables she kept in her bathing area.  
  
 Nodoka excused herself to take her dear sweet time making tea and food, knowing they would not want her around for some time. Kyoshi was disappointed about that, but it did not last long as Ranma began his ministrations on his instructor while still in his female form, as the other young women looked on.  
  
 With the excited performance of one of the actors, it did not take long before the audience had become turned on enough to begin playing with themselves and each other, even Kikyo got in on the fun. She was too turned on 'not' to do anything and she did not want to leave, but since Ranma had not been eager to do anything with her personally, she had to make do with what she could get, and the other girls were more than happy to include her in their bed chamber games. They even took turns with her while the others were in the hot spring. Ukyo made sure to pay special attention to Kikyo, trying to make up for Ranma's inattention. She felt it was one of her duties as 'head concubine', a position she took 'very' seriously.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The next morning, Nodoka found her son under a pile of nude women. When she found Kyoshi was in the pile, and her son was once again ...male, she almost fainted. 'Sooo manly!' She had not really been surprised when they did not come out for dinner, and they were still going strong when she had gone in for her own 'cold shower'. Kyoshi's bathing area really DID have everything, the amazing thing was that her 'shower' looked like a small waterfall! They did not even seem to notice her presence at the time. Her son had still been female then, and even as a girl, Nodoka felt he was being quite manly, in a cute and busty sort of way. Nodoka had felt a bit guilty when even she noticed that Kikyo was being somewhat ignored by her son, but at least the girl had made it into the pile by the end, so she felt there was hope yet.  
  
 After using up the film she had loaded in her camera at the time, she went to kiss her son good morning, saw Ranma's 'morning state' and froze. Her mind locked up. She was trying to force herself to do what she had intended and resist the urge to 'reach out and touch someone'. An eternal moment went by as a war was waged between her feelings as a mother and her feelings as a woman long neglected. Eventually she ran from the room, going straight for one of the 'toys' Ukyo had 'charged' for her.  
  
 The slamming door had awoken Ukyo, who wasted no time in helping the others wake up in a 'very' nice way, starting with Ranma. ...None of them noticed what Nodoka had been up to.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After everyone finished their 'morning exercises', and Ukyo had added a couple other checkmarks in one of her notebooks, Nodoka had gathered everyone for breakfast ...and an announcement.  
  
 "There is one last thing I would like to do before we head home. It just so happens that this Sunday is the Kanamara matsuri, and I have always wanted to take you. Since we are not too far from Kawasaki, I figured we should participate by making a divine object, known as 'Kanamara-sama', and carry it on a palanquin in the parade. We can give you all a bit of local culture before you start school."  
{*Kanamara Matsuri = Steel Phallus Festival*}  
  
 Kikyo looked confused. "I do not recall this festival, when did it start?"  
  
 "Early in the Edo period, close to four hundred years ago, a youkai had fallen in love with a beautiful young woman who did not return its feelings. The jilted youkai was filled with rage, and possessed the woman's vagina on the night before the woman was to be married.  
  
 "On their wedding night, they started to consummate their marriage when the youkai used its sharp teeth to remove the member of the poor husband ...who died.  
  
 "When the woman remarried, the jealous youkai did the same thing a second time, removing the member from, and killing a second handsome young man. Such a waste. The villagers were all upset, and they contracted a local blacksmith to make the legendary steel phallus! The sacred blacksmith pretended to be the woman's husband and inserted the divine object. When the youkai bit down, it broke all of its teeth and left the woman for good. The blacksmith and the woman were married soon after, and lived a fruitful life. The divine object was enshrined nearby, in a temple to honor Kanayama Hiko no kami and Kanayama Hime no kami, the fraternal twin deities of metalworking, childbirth and lower abdomen health.  
  
 "The Kanayama shrine had become renowned among sex-workers for protection from sexually transmitted diseases, you remember, we covered those in your lessons. Nowadays the shrine is also known for helping with fertility and the festival is used to raise a lot of money to help fight various sexually transmitted diseases. There are lots of colorful people, and many fun things to play with!"  
  
 "So we will be making a giant steel penis, to carry around on a platform?"  
  
 "Well, it does not have to be made of steel, usually only the main one in the shrine is steel..."  
  
 "If it can be made to look like Ranchama's, then I am all for it!"  
  
 "I do not see any other models around here..."  
  
 "Um, don't I get a say in this?"  
  
 "Of course son, do you object?"  
  
 "Well, not really, but you shouldn't take it for granted. I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
 "Ranchama? Do you really feel like we take you for granted?"  
  
 "Ucchan, stop looking at my chest, my eyes are up here!"  
  
 "But Ranchama, your chest, it's so manly..."  
  
 All of the other women nodded vehemently.  
  
 "Do you know how much I suffer under your gaze? I am a person, not a piece of meat!"  
  
 "Ranchama?"  
  
 Ranma laughed before winking at Ukyo. "I'm just messing with you."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Their sculpture had just been delivered, and set up, and they moved it to where they needed it to be, where they admired their work. They had started with a mold they had made of the real thing, requiring a lot of work and a few pressure points, and 'other' activities from the girls to keep Ranma hard long enough to let it dry. Then they made a replica, and Ukyo used that as a model to sculpt this 'divine object'. It was large enough to use the scrotum as a chair, so she had made sure it was soft enough to be comfortable for whoever was to ride on it like a princess. It was taller than any of them, and required her to lay it down to work on it, but she spent every waking moment, lovingly crafting and painting each detail as the others helped with various pieces. She also made sure to save the replica for other uses later.  
  
 "Is this what we made?"  
  
 "Yup, isn't it beautiful?"  
  
 "You sure this what supposed to bring?"  
  
 "It does seem a bit strange, even if it is lovely. Ukyo, you really know your penis."  
  
 "No, I really know Ranchama's 'divine object'. I couldn't care less about anyone else's. As far as I am concerned, there are no others."  
  
 "Shampoo too, but glad real one no is this big. Barely handle as is."  
  
 "No doubt, we aren't even comparing to a real horse anymore!"  
  
 "Shampoo think Ranma hung like real horse, but this too too much."  
  
 "Yes girls, this is one you ride on in a different way. The question is, which of you will ride on the float?"  
  
 "Considering who's member it is, I think Ranchama should ride, while we carry it."  
  
 Kyoshi thought she would liven up the debate, as she got a devious grin on her youthful looking features. "Remember girls, there will be news reporters from all over the globe for this event, so photos and videos of you with this 'divine object' will be seen worldwide if you ride on it!"  
  
 A heated argument over which of the girls would get to be seen on the float with Ranma's giant member instantly broke out.  
  
 Before weapons could be drawn, Ranma stepped into the fray. "Ladies, please, I think I have a solution." The girls calmed down a bit, if Ranma was going to pick someone, then they were not going to argue. "How about ofukuro-chan, Kyoshi-sensei, and I carry the platform, and all of you girls can ride on it. I would carry it alone, but the balance could be an issue if you move around too much. I do not want to risk you girls taking a spill because I failed to keep my balance." Ranma winked at them, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
 The girls all seemed pleasantly surprised, so Ranma considered the matter settled. "Well then, now that we have that out of the way, we have a few hours before the parade starts, so why don't we go, have some food, play some games, and just have some fun?"  
  
 "Well, there is one thing you MUST eat while at the Kanamara festival." Nodoka handed phallic shaped candies on sticks to all of the girls, and yonic shaped ones for Ranma and Kyoshi. "I did not want us to be left out, so I bought these while you were having your 'discussion'. They sell out early. You must get them quickly, before the lines form."  
  
 Most of the girls looked excited, but Kikyo was confused, and Ukyo noticed. "What is wrong Kikyo-san?"  
  
 "I am just trying to figure out why you have mushrooms and flowers on sticks. What am I supposed to do with this? Are they safe to eat?"  
  
 Ukyo giggled. "Oh yes, quite safe. These are not real mushrooms, they are candy, made to look like a man's ...'mushroom'. They do not compare to Ranchama, but what are you going to do?" Whispering, Ukyo said, "Like that 'toy' I gave you a while back. Learning to eat them well, can make you more attractive to men." Ukyo spoke in a louder voice. "I will teach you the right way to eat one of these. Ranchama, please save yours until I am done. Now, watch me closely and do exactly what I do." Kikyo nodded, as a crowd began to form.  
  
 "After all, if you cannot do this simple thing, you do not deserve to get a man." All of the girls were watching her closely, as well as a large number of people in the crowd, as she began giving instructions and demonstrating after each one on her own treat. "First you lightly grasp the stick with your left hand, and begin with a light kiss on the tip. Only a novice would put it in their mouth right away. Next, lick the tip with your tongue, and slide down, making sure to get under the cap on the way, softly, gently. Then lick it back up, very slowly, until you are back to the top. Lick around the tip, circling it with the tip of your tongue. Next, you take it, slowly, into your mouth, making sure your teeth do not touch. Insert it deep inside your mouth, being gentle. Make sure not to let it reach the back of your throat. Have your tongue rub it, by moving your head back and forth. Do not use your hands, swing your head, and if you can, try to lick the bottom while the base is still outside of your mouth. Slowly take the whole length, deep inside. That's the way, give it everything you've got."  
  
 The crowd had grown quite large, all of them staring intently at the girls and their candies. It had slowly dawned on the inexperienced young woman exactly what she was doing. Kikyo fought back her embarrassment as she tried really hard to show off for Ranma, hoping to make some 'headway' with the young man, and get him to treat her as a woman, and not a relative. It took everything the young priestess had to ignore how many people were watching, and how closely they were staring at her.  
  
 Ukyo saw how many of the women, and a few of the men, were copying her technique, and wanted to see how far she could take it. She kept up her licking and head bobbing, and began to rub her breast under the skimpy cloth that almost passed for her dress. She was surprised by how many of the others copied her.  
  
 Standing a little ways away, Ranma saw that the crowd was hanging on Ukyo's every word, and that most of them were copying everything she did. This gave Ranma, what was for him, an unusually evil thought. He decided to put Ukyo's last present to him to use. Ranma reached into his pocket space, and pulled out a small remote control. He had a hard time not laughing as he slowly turned up the controller, and saw Ukyo's hand slowly go between her legs as they began to quiver, and most of the crowd followed suit.  
  
 Ukyo spared a glance at Ranma, saw he was holding her remote, and smiled. Ukyo has been mildly disappointed at how rarely Ranma had used her gift, she went through the trouble to wear her end of it everywhere, yet Ranma hardly ever held up his end of the deal. When she gave it to him, she had hoped that he would just randomly play with it whenever they were in range, the fact that he could use it when they were out in public like this just make it all the more exciting to her. However, this was the first time he had done that. He had only ever used it in private before, and Ukyo had been planning to ask him about it soon. She had been about ready to start wearing two, so she had one she could turn on when she felt like it as well. That would not have worked out with her swim suit, as it required use of one of her openings to stay on, but then, she did not really need a suit to go swimming anyway thanks to her curse. She had really hoped he would have played with it on the plane, but at least she caught him in the lavatory for a bit of 'happy' time. It was just too bad it was a short flight, so the other girls did not get a chance to earn their wings.  
  
 However, none of that mattered to her at that moment, Ranma was using it on her now, and in front of so many people, she could not have been happier. The girl was so happy in fact, that she had forgotten all about the fact that she was giving a 'lesson', and really started going to town on both herself and her candy. While she did not expose herself any more than her outfit normally did, most of those who were following her 'instructions', were not dressed in a way to allow that. Many of the girls had dropped their panties, and many of the men had reached into their pants, most of whom had long since forgotten that they were in public. Some of the crowd, who had not arrived in time to get some of the popular candies, were even practicing on each other.  
  
 Ukyo, fresh out of candy, turned toward Ranma on her wobbly legs. "Okay Ranchama, I owe you one for that, but first, it is your turn to show them how to eat your candy now..." Turning to Kikyo she said, "You really should watch this closely. It will blow your mind."  
  
 "My turn, is it? Okay then. Men, pay attention, you are about to learn something very important to your futures." He and Kyoshi began their demonstration.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Thanks to so many people napping, or looking for clean underwear, the lines at the stands were very short, so they were able to look at, play with, and buy, whatever they wanted. Kyoshi then saw one particular stand, turned to the girls, and said, "Go wait over there, there is one more thing you MUST try while you are here. I will be right back."  
  
 Moments later, she returned with a small tray. She handed each of the younger women a small piece of dried fish. "Eat this first, then drink this." Then she poured each of them a small dish of a cloudy white liquid from a bottle. They all looked on curiously, Ranma most of all.  
  
 "Just the girls?"  
  
 "You can have some if you would like, you might not want to eat the fish first though. I know 'I' prefer not to."  
  
 They all did as instructed however, the reactions were kind of mixed.  
  
 "Oooo, Shampoo like. Salty, sweet, thick, make Shampoo tummy warm."  
  
 Pai was slowly sipping hers, swishing it in her mouth, trying to identify the flavor. "That was ...familiar."  
  
 "I have never tasted sweet-sake like that before, it was truly different." Kikyo did not drink often, but it was common enough at celebrations, and she had been a part of many after saving a family or village, at least when she was not able to get out of it in some way. However, this was unlike any sweet-sake she had ever had before.  
  
 "Wait, sake, aren't we too young here?"  
  
 "Well, it's a special occasion, I am sure your mother wouldn't mind."  
  
 "Ranchama's tastes better."  
  
 "My what?"  
  
 "Your ...'milk'."  
  
 "Huh?"  
  
 "The flavor of the dried fish, when mixed with this special sweet-sake, is supposed to mimic the taste of semen."  
  
 "That's what it is!"  
  
 "You is right, no as good without fish first." While the others had been talking, Shampoo had poured herself several more bowls.  
  
 "You might want to go easy on that, it is pretty strong..."  
  
 Shampoo pouted. "Aw, is too too good." Then it dawned on her what they had been talking about a moment before. "Ranma let Shampoo have you special drink then instead, yes? Shampoo want more taste!" Shampoo was trying, and failing, to untie the string on Ranma's pants. The frustrated look on her face just made her look even more adorable.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 By the end of the parade, Ukyo and Shampoo were practically 'pole dancing' with their 'divine object', while Pai and Kikyo were kissing each other as they danced together on the platform. Considering they were told that a fundoshi and open happi were the traditional clothing for the event, and all except Kikyo were wearing nothing else, it was a very sexy display. It was just too bad for her, that Ranma could not see it.  
{*Happi = a traditional Japanese straight-sleeved coat.*}  
  
 Kyoshi was rather drunk, and having a blast with all of the attention and excitement, but despite this, she was still able to carry the front end without incident. Drinking and cheering all the way, she held a bottle of sake in one hand, while supporting the palanquin with the other.  
  
 Nodoka could not have been more proud to be carrying the rear of this palanquin. Not only was it was the 'manliest', and most realistic, float in the procession, but she helped to make it, in more ways than one. She considered this parade to be a metaphor for her life, following Ranma, watching him as he walked the path of life, ever trying to help him keep balanced. She was a lucky woman indeed, to be blessed with such a handsome and talented son ...though not as lucky as 'so many' other women who get to appreciate her work.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nabiki had just caught up to Kasumi and Fubuki, who were waiting for her at the gates to the school. Fubuki had just graduated, but they came by to walk her home occasionally after their shopping. "Yo! Did you hear about the parade at the Kanamara festival? People have been talking about it all day. They are saying there was a sexy show on the biggest float! Not only were there four girls on the float instead of just the normal one person, but to make it stranger, it was carried by only three people! Most of the girls were also saying it was the nicest 'divine object' they had ever seen. It was all over the news last night. One of those girls was wearing a really skimpy miko outfit, and another even won the daikon carving contest, I hear it was a monster! Funny thing about that was, the girl claimed it was actual size! I'd have to see that to believe it, ne?"  
  
 The girls smiled as they thought about it before Kasumi interrupted the imagination spots that Nabiki was still too young to watch. "Well, we did have a lot of planning to do, with all of our projects and Ranma-kun coming home soon, we only have so much time..."  
  
 The three girls all got excited and squeeed like the fan-girls they were.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Chapter 11  
The Art of Going Home  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 It was a warm spring afternoon when a large cab pulled to a stop in front of the Saotome-Tendo compound. The six 'young' people who climbed out of the mini-van cab, stared at the size of the place. It had changed quite a bit from the last time they had seen it, not that Ranma really remembered it well.  
  
 "Kaa-chan, are you sure this is the right place?"  
  
 "Not anymore..."  
  
 "The name plate says 'Saotome-Tendo Estate', would you like me to go find out, Ranchama?"  
  
 Nodoka's eyes widened at that. "Well, they did say they had built a dojo, I guess this is it."  
  
 "Okay then, let go meet the rest of our family!"  
   
 They paid the driver and walked toward the house to ring the bell. The door was opened from within by a monster of a man, with long black hair, pointy teeth and nails, and a maid's uniform with the sleeves torn off. The man just stood there, expectantly.  
  
 Kikyo pulled out her bow with a yell of, "Youkai!" only to have Ranma place a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.  
  
 Nodoka was surprised. "Genma? Genma Saotome?"  
  
 "That lazy goshujin is finishing a class. Mini Maid Guy, go fetch the goshujin."  
  
 A cute, smaller maid, popped out from behind the larger man. "Hai, Kogarashi-sama!" Several of the newcomers wondered if the smaller one came out of the larger one... Wherever the smaller person had come from, the 'Mini Maid Guy' vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
 Several slightly uncomfortable moments went by, as Kikyo kept eying her bow, as the other girls stayed prepared for battle in case they were needed. Before the cute, young maid had returned, a crash and several loud bangs were heard, as three young ladies came running into the room with a yell of, "RANMA-KUN/-SAMA!!!" Ignoring the other people present, the three young women jumped on Ranma, embracing him tightly.  
  
 Ranma held up under the assault, and managed to return the hugs. Nodoka swooned with a, "My son is SO manly!" and Ukyo just smiled. Some of the other girls were less than enthused, with Kikyo silently wondering exactly how many women were already after the man she had, once again, given her heart. Over the past two years or so, she had learned that Ranma was not only every bit as kind as Inuyasha and then some, but the many lifetimes he must have lived, had improved him dramatically. He was far more open, honest, and devoted to his family and friends ...and at least as handsome ...not that she would admit to that playing a factor.  
  
 She had grown grateful for Kagome's jealousy, it had helped to prepare her for this time in her unnatural life, when she could honestly admit to herself that she was finally 'over' Inuyasha. She knew that she loved Ranma for himself, and not because he reminded her of his past life. Let Inuyasha and Kagome be together, she found a much better version of him in Ranma.  
  
 Even though she knew that she was already working under a serious handicap, but with all of these girls, she was getting the idea that she was going to have to work really hard, just to come in last place. If only Ranma could see her as a 'woman'. It was a problem she had always suffered under, being a miko, but this time it was different, being a miko had nothing to do with it, and she was starting to take it personally. Kikyo had always considered herself somewhat attractive, and though she knew that she was not the most sociable person around, she did not think her personality was 'too' bad, but she had begun to doubt her own self-image. This trend of rejection had been eating away at her confidence and had left her bereft of courage. Rejected by her first love, in several ways, and then to be rejected by his reincarnation almost completely out of hand ...it was almost too much for her to bear.  
  
 Having nothing else to link her to this life, she had decided to give this everything she had, one last time. If she failed again, she would give up forever and resign herself to never know the life of a normal woman. She steeled herself for what was about to come and considered her options as Ranma continued to flirt with almost everyone but her.  
  
 "It's nice to finally meet you three! You are even more beautiful in person than your photos suggested." Ranma's smile shined as he looked at the girls he had technically just met, but felt he knew very well. Nabiki swooned, something she would never admit to anyone. Fubuki was fighting a fainting spell, yet wanting to be caught and held in Ranma's free arm, as Kasumi was after she had fainted.  
  
 "It is nice to finally meet you too, stud, very nice indeed." Nabiki's hands began to roam, before she turned her head. "You too Auntie Nodoka-san, Ukyo-chan, Pai-san, Shampoo-san, and you must be Kikyo-san. I have heard so much about all of you, though I have to admit, I didn't expect the skimpy miko uniform." This gave her a brief pause, and a note filed away to look into later, when she did not have more important things to worry about! "It is good to finally meet you all. In case you do not know, I am Nabiki Tendo, this is our friend and adorable maid, Fubuki, and the napping one over here is my older sister Kasumi. Our little sister is still practicing outside, and the fathers are teaching classes, but the moment Konatsu-chan said we had company, we came running to see you! Oh, how we've waited for this day! Welcome home, Ranma-kun!" Nabiki passionately kissed Ranma's lips, not wanting to let another moment slip by. ...and it was worth every bit of the wait. Even still, she intended to collect the accrued interest for making them wait for so long.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The dojo's classes were ended early that day, and a family meeting was called. Ranma and the women all gathered in the study, Kasumi still holding on to Ranma. Two slender men soon followed, one far more slender than the other. They all gathered around the room, and after some catching up, Nodoka took control of the meeting.  
  
 "Well, husband, I never expected you to accomplish this much. I must say I am impressed. Is there anything else you need to tell us?"  
  
 Genma got noticeably nervous. "No! That is it, why would there be anything else?"  
  
 "Well, considering the way your hairline was going before we left, I would not have expected it to have stopped falling out, never mind growing back."  
  
 "And what about you, wife? You hardly look a day older than the day you left."  
  
 "Are you complaining?"  
  
 "Are you?"  
  
 "No, I guess I am not."  
  
 "The real question is 'How well did you do training the boy?'."  
  
 "Yes, I suppose that it is." A fire ignited in Nodoka's eyes, as a smile crept across her face.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The group gathered in an open section of the backyard. "So then husband, how did you want to do this test, our best students sparring, my two best giving a demonstration, or would you just like my son to beat you senseless directly?"  
  
 The force of his wife's words gave Genma pause. Normally he would have jumped in himself, but the confidence in her voice made him want to see the boy in action first. "We will treat this as a challenge match!" Genma turned toward Fubuki and the Tendo girls. "These young martial artists have challenged our dojo! Who among you will defend our honor?"  
  
 Being the youngest, Akane was always looking for ways to prove herself, so she jumped up immediately. "I will! Who am I fighting?"  
  
 Ranma turned to his 'team'. "Well, Kafu-san indicated all of us, the girl asked so, would one of you like it, or should I?"  
  
 "Well Ranchama, I always love seeing you in action, but will gladly fight for you anytime."  
  
 Pai placed her hand on Ukyo's shoulder. "Let me do it, if you please. I have been needing to stretch out since that cab ride."  
  
 "Okay then, Pai-Pai it is! Remember, this is just for fun, so enjoy yourself." Ranma kissed Pai on the cheek, "For luck."  
  
 Pai was happy to be doing something, all of this sitting around was starting to get to her, she was a woman of action after all, and the kiss sent her mood soaring even higher. "Here I go!"  
  
 "Shampoo fight next, get 'kiss for luck' too!"  
  
 Nabiki perked up, how about us, can we get a 'kiss for luck' too? 'I' will even fight for that." She smiled at Ranma with a wink. Kasumi and Fubuki both blushed. Even Nabiki blushed when Ranma went around and kissed all of the girls who asked for it.  
  
 Akane scowled a bit at the way her sisters and these other girls were acting toward this boy, but tried to focus on her match. Her opponent was a Chinese girl, about her age, in a skimpy blue qipao, with her long black hair tied into twin buns, with long braids coming out of the center of each bun. Akane bowed. "Akane Tendo, of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and I accept ...your challenge."  
  
 Pai smiled back to the dark-haired girl, in the light yellow gi. "Pai Chan, of, um, the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. It's nice to meet you." Pai felt weird saying that, but in a good way. This was the first time she had said it, since officially joining their school and it felt good. She felt as if she belonged somewhere, and it filled her with a type of pride she had never known before she had met her new family.  
  
 Ukyo stepped in between them and raised her arm. "This is a one round match. It will end when one of you yields, is unable to continue, or is knocked outside of the ring. The schools are 'anything goes', so let's see what you can do." Ukyo lowered her arm as she jumped back and yelled "FIGHT!"  
  
 Akane started off slowly, with a series of straight punches.  
  
 Pai easily avoided the blows, and when Akane got within range, she did a backward cartwheel kick, catching Akane under the jaw.  
  
 Akane staggered back, rubbing her jaw, smiling. "Not bad." Seeing her opponent had some skill, Akane charged back in, changing her moves up, and putting in a bit more effort. They traded blows, with Pai dancing around Akane, and Akane soaking up the attacks she could not block. With each exchange they tried harder, and elevated the action, with increasingly longer combinations, and more powerful techniques.  
  
 Akane had expected the petite girl to be a pushover, and was surprised to learn otherwise. If they had been competing for points, the other girl would have already won this match, but Akane could shrug off the hits she had received so far with relative ease. "Let's see how you handle this then." Akane wanted to try a move she 'borrowed' from the last boy who challenged their dojo, a boy with pink hair. She charged her fists, not all that unlike how she protected her hands from damage when breaking bricks. Unlike when she broke bricks, she released a bit of that ki with each punch.  
  
 Pai had hopped back to avoid the attack, and the blow had not come close, but the force of it did. She barely had time to roll with the glancing blow before another was heading her way. She had to really work to dodge the ranged attacks and still attack herself, she was still working on her own 'ranged attack', and had not yet fully mastered it. She had mastered using ki rather quickly since, as Ranma had explained to her, she had been doing it instinctively. It was just a matter of figuring out what she was doing, how she was doing it, and doing it at will. She could now jump four stories high, but projecting her ki in a 'blast' was proving more difficult than her friends made it look. She had barely mastered the Rock-Paper-Scissors game, and hers paled compared to her friends. She had tried firing off her ki constructs before, but they always fizzled out when they left her hand, so she opted for another option.  
  
 Jumping into the air when your opponent could shoot at you was usually not the best plan, even with her mid-air control, it was dangerous. However, Pai was hoping that since she had not done so before, it would surprise the other girl, and let her get away with it once.  
  
 Akane was taken off-guard, not used to people jumping several meters over her head. It took her a precious moment before she turned around to see the other girl charging at her, too late to dodge, all she could do was block.  
  
 "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Pai's arms blurred as she charged in, blows raining down upon Akane's guard, knocking her back.  
  
 Soun cried out for his daughter again, but most were too intent on the action to pay him any attention.  
  
 Pai charged in, hoping to kick the stumbling girl out of the 'ring' area. She hopped into the air, coming down with both feet aimed for Akane's guarded area.  
  
 Akane was already staggered, and the double kick knocked her back, but she instinctively sent her ki into her feet, and held her ground.  
  
 Pai was surprised at this turn of events, and not in a good way. She tried to charge in, but Akane started throwing more ranged punches her way, and she had to jump back out of range. Pai could see Akane building up a bigger charge of ki, preparing ...something. She felt the ki forming on her own hands, and figured she did not have many other options. 'Might as well give it a shot. Maybe I can at least lessen the impact...' She pushed forward with everything she had and, without thinking, yelled out, "Tin Tong Niu!", surprising even herself.  
{*Tin Tong Niu = Cantonese for 'Bird of Paradise', lit. 'Paradise Bird'. It can also refer to the flower of the same name.*}  
  
 At the same time, Akane pushed everything she had into this larger version of the move she recently learned, and yelled, "Kujira Punch!"  
{*Kujira = Whale*}  
  
 The force from Akane's punch met with the large pink 'bird' that had flown out of Pai's hands, resulting in a large explosion of energy which knocked both fighters back, both of them landing on their posteriors. Unfortunately for Akane, for her that meant she was outside of the ring, having been standing on the edge moments before, resulting in the end of the match, and her loss.  
  
 It took a moment for Pai to regain her footing, but she ran over to offer Akane a hand as soon as she could. "Nice fight, you are very good."  
  
 Akane reluctantly took the other girl's hand, and stood up. "No need to patronize me. I lost."  
  
 "So what? You fought well, and it was only a fluke that I was able to pull that off at the last minute. You probably would have won otherwise, I don't think I could have withstood that last attack of yours, impressive stuff."  
  
 That made Akane feel a bit better. She did not like being beaten, never mind by one of the girls fawning all over that 'boy', but at least this girl was polite about it. The manners, that Kasumi tried so hard to instill, kicked in a bit, and she could not help but to say, "Thank you. You were pretty impressive back there too. What was that last thing? I have never seen anything like that before."  
  
 "The Bird of Paradise?" Akane just stared at her. "...Well, I have never actually DONE anything like that before." Pai looked a bit embarrassed. "Ranma has been trying to teach me for a while, but it never worked before. I am sure Ranma would teach you t-"  
  
 "Oh, well, never mind then." Akane walked over to be comforted by her father.  
  
 Ranma ran over to Pai, taking her in a hug, checking for and healing any damage. "Pai-Pai, Congratulations! Well done! When did you master your ki blast?"  
  
 "I haven't, it just happened." She laughed.  
  
 "Well, I am still proud of you! You have done our school proud!" After kissing Pai, Ranma walked over to Akane, checking for any damage she might have taken as well. He put his hand on her arm. "Well done. That was an exciting battle to watch."  
  
 "Take your hands off of me, you pervert!"  
  
 "Hey, I am not doing anything perverted! You had a light fracture and a chipped bone! That ...could have been a problem. I was healing that, and was going to work on your other injuries..."  
  
 "I never asked you to! We have our own doctor, for your information!"  
  
 "Fine then, I was just trying to help. Sorry about that." Ranma got up and walked back over to where the rest of the young women were waiting on him.  
  
 "Well, husband, what do you think?"  
  
 "That doesn't tell us anything about the boy's training! The only skill I saw, was treating injuries! Oh, my only son, such a sissy to worry about minor things, like broken bones!"  
  
 "Considering Ranma-kun is Pai's teacher, I think that it does, but then if you disagree, I repeat, how would 'you' like to settle this?"  
  
 "There is nothing to settle, women are a distraction from the art!"  
  
 Ranma did not like the direction this was going. "I am going to have to disagree with you on that one, old man."  
  
 "You spend all of your time, with these girls, you let them fight for you, it is pathetic, boy! I knew being around your mother would make you soft!"  
  
 "You are a fool! The last thing a woman is going to do is make me 'soft'! ...literally. 'Distraction from the art'? Women ARE the art!" He turned to the girls and said, "...and each one, beautiful and unique, like art", with a wink, before turning back to his father. "The art was designed to protect the helpless, and for the weak to be able to protect themselves. We were all 'weak', before we trained! What good is the art, if you have no one to protect?"  
  
 "You must protect your manly ideals!"  
  
 "And what 'manly ideals' would those be, if not to protect those who are unable to protect themselves? If women are so 'weak' as you claim, then the art was designed 'especially' for them, to protect them. If women are so 'weak', why did you bother training so many of them? I did not see too many men in your class."  
  
 Genma flinched at the comment, before mumbling under his breath, "Well, I am teaching a 'fluffy' version of the art..."  
  
 "True strength can only be found with a combination of a strong body, mind, and honor. If you cannot see that, then I know plenty of women you could learn from. Well, you two have been without women for more than a decade, and so far, I am not impressed, these girls you trained could easily take you on, from what I can see..."  
  
 'What do you mean, 'without women'? I have been surround by them, I can't get away from them!' "Prove yourself then, you will fight with my best student! Kasumi, fight Ranma!"  
  
 Kasumi looked upset. She did not like the way Genma was insulting her gender, and she certainly did not want to fight with Ranma, even if she did secretly want to show off, but not if it would prove a point for Genma. There was no way to win in this position, if she won the fight, it would do her gender proud, but it would hurt Ranma's position that women were worth more than a 'distraction', and if she lost, she would prove him right by being weaker... There was just no 'good' way through this. Kasumi slowly got to her feet, mumbling about how 'fighting was NOT what she wanted to do with Ranma...'  
  
 "So, to prove to me that 'women are nothing more than a distraction from the art', you are going to have me fight a woman? What kind of logic is that? What kind of a man are you? Fight for your own ideals!" Ranma belatedly realized that he should have used his inner aura reading skills sooner, but it was too late for that now. "Your students can show off for me another time. If you want to prove to me that ofukuro-chan and the other girls are a distraction to my development in the art, then you had best do so yourself! Put your fists where your mouth is, before I put mine there!" Ranma was actually starting to get upset, the way his 'father' kept insulting women was something he could not stand, after all, his mother's second rule was to treat all women well, most of them were very special.  
  
 "You asked for it boy, I won't be holding back!" Genma was annoyed, more by the fact that he would not get a chance to see the boy in action before having to fight him for himself, than any disagreement, he was used to people not agreeing with him after all. Genma looked his son over, watching his moves for any sign that would indicate a style, but he could not read anything in the boy's stance, and it worried him. Then the boy said something that worried him even more, he was sure it was simply bravado, but Genma tended to be cautious when it came to his wellbeing.  
  
 "That's okay, I will probably have to hold back enough for the both of us." Ranma turned to his mother for a moment. "I have to ask, what did you see in this guy, kaa-chan?"  
  
 "I was not given a choice, my son. My parents arranged this marriage." She gave Genma a hard look. "It seems that I need to consider if I am going to keep it. Now do you understand why I am so insistent that you choose your own bride? There is no excuse for you to enter into a loveless marriage, like I have had, when so many beautiful young ladies are interested in you." Nodoka had been making a list of traits, and filing them into two lists going in her head, one for good and one for bad, and she couldn't help but compare them to Ranma and find them lacking. She would have to add them up and decide what to do once she had gathered all of the evidence, talked to the witnesses, and had time to meditate on what she wanted to do about her life.  
  
 "I do." Words several of the girls present had always hoped to hear Ranma say, just not in this context. Nabiki was glad to have her tape recorder on hand to catch it for later use.  
  
 Genma did not like where this was going, and somewhere, deep inside, he knew that he needed to either prove his point or change his tune to survive this encounter without losing everything he had built. He knew he did not have much of a leg to stand on. They could easily carry on his school without him. The girls had developed more of the style than him at this point anyway, and if Nodoka divorced him, he would even lose the Saotome name. Genma kicked himself for not calling it the 'Genma School of Kaji-ken' rather than the 'Saotome School'. If only his given surname was not so horrifying... In addition, there was still that other thing... If he wanted to maintain some semblance of control, he needed to eke out a win here.  
  
 The two men faced off. Ranma started to bow, when he sensed the attack coming, a knee to the face. Instinctively, Ranma bent backwards, in a reverse bow, letting his hands touch the ground and kicking up, hitting his father in the chest as he flipped over.  
  
 "Weak, you hit like a girl! I barely felt that!"  
  
 "Watch your mouth old man! Women are not weak! I was just trying to gauge how much you could take, but you are starting to make me not care." The two men leapt into the air, where they seemed to hang, exchanging blows before separating, landing, and repeating.  
  
 Genma had tried several of his favorite tactics, from the hundred yen coin trick, to throwing dirt in the boy's face, and to Genma's surprise, none of them even phased the lad.  
  
 "I know our style is 'anything goes', but is this what you call being 'manly'? Cheep tricks and playing dirty? Have you no honor? Have you no shame? You might not look it, but the one who is soft around here is you old man! Mostly in the head."  
  
 "Shut-up boy! You don't know anything! That is the talk of the weak! A true martial artist will do whatever it takes to win, winning is all that matters! To protect your ideals, you must win!"  
  
 "No, that is what an honorless thug does, what a cornered animal does, not what a man with honor does." Ranma emptied himself of all of his outrage, finding his calm center, and began to flow around the other man's attacks like water. "The superior man is modest in speech, but exceeds in actions."  
  
 "Here we go again, weak, pure and simple. Spouting this feminine nonsense, and dancing around like a girl ...you make me sick! Why don't you attack, boy?"  
  
 "The superior man is all-embracing and not partial, the inferior man is partial and not all-embracing. When you believe that others cannot be your equal, you are only harming yourself. When we see men of worth, we should think of equaling them; when we see men of a contrary character, we should turn inwards and examine ourselves."  
  
 Genma was getting frustrated at not having been able to land a blow since the boy started dancing around. Ranma's unwillingness to attack anymore was only making it worse, he had not wanted to hit someone so badly since 'he who shall not be named' was buried. "What's the matter, boy? Too scared to hit your old man? You need to take this seriously boy, this is about your future!"  
  
 Ukyo got the other girls to help her move everyone back to a safe range. "Let's go girls, I don't how big this is going to be!"  
  
 "To study and not think is a waste, to think and not study is dangerous. Only by reviewing what you have learned and learning anew, will you have what is required to be a teacher. Unless you can show me otherwise, but so far, the only thing I see that I can learn from you, is what NOT to do." Ranma had reached the center of his spiral, and performed the final uppercut. "Hiryuu ...Shouten ...HA!" Luckily for Genma, the heat from his frustration was not as hot as it could have been, so the tornado that swept him up, was not an overly large one, but it had been enough to send him flying, and really impress all of the people who had not seen it before. Ranma looked a bit sheepish, and said, "Well, the guy DID ask for it..."  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Everyone had gotten cleaned up from the exhibition, and it was time to start dinner. Fubuki had been of a mixed mind about it, not wanting to be away from Ranma on his first day back, but wanting to make him the nicest welcoming home meal she could. She had asked Konatsu to pick up a few things from the store for her, so she could make something really extravagant. Konatsu had also agreed to clean up after dinner for her, despite always eating with Kogarashi, so she would be able to spend more time helping Ranma get settled and to spend with her friends. The 'Mini Maid Guy' would have gladly cooked for them as well, and would have done a great job, but she wanted to prepare dinner herself, being her first official act as HIS maid.  
  
 So imagine her surprise when Ranma and all of the other girls except Akane followed her into the kitchen soon after she had begun to work. "Ranma-sama! Everyone, what are you doing here?"  
  
 "We wanted to help, or at least keep you company while we watch, that is if you do not want our help and are okay with us being here. We do not want to disturb you."  
  
 The knife Fubuki was using, slipped out of her hand, landing, sharp-end-down, sticking straight up in the cutting board. "Ah! No, um, that would be fine, there is not really enough room for all of us to work though. We would need to expand this kitchen for all of us to work together in here, and it is part of my job." Her voice grew quiet and meek as she began to blush. "...and 'I' wanted to cook for 'you'."  
  
 Ranma smiled at his new maid while Ukyo swooned. "You didn't tell us Fubuki-chan was adorable as well as clumsy! MOE! Now all you need are a pair of glasses, cat ears, and a tail!" There was a lot of giggling from the girls who were picturing that in their heads, while Ukyo started planning.  
  
 Fubuki was in too good of a mood to get mad, and did not want to do so in front of Ranma anyway, so ignored the 'clumsy maid' comment. She had no idea what to say to the rest of the suggestion, so she just blushed harder, trying to ignore it as best she could.  
  
 "Now Ucchan, play nice. In a way we are guests here, even if this is our home now."  
  
 "You know me, Ranchama, I always 'play nice'." Ukyo got a wicked grin on her face.  
  
 Shampoo pouted. "Be adorable cat-girl Shampoo job, no need more..."  
  
 "Shan Pu, did you just ask to be Ranchama's cat-girl maid? I didn't know you wanted to serve us like that, should we have you fitted for a uniform?"  
  
 "Is no what Shampoo mean! But at least Shampoo is only 'pink' cat-girl. Have too too nice soft fur!" She began to run against Ranma, and then got an idea. "Unless Ranma want Shampoo be maid..." She looked up, into his eyes, looking as cute as she could, which was quite. She had picked up enough from Ranma to use her ki to amplify her 'cuteness', if nothing else.  
  
 This caused some pleasant images to flash through Ranma's mind for a moment. "Well, now, I can't say that I would not like to see that..."  
  
 "Well, you heard it, Shampoo. We will have to have some fittings! But for now, what we need to figure out is where we are all going to sleep."  
  
 Nabiki was impressed with the shows of manipulation skills, but the topic brought something to mind that she had been dying to ask, "I have an idea on that, but it brings us to a point, darling Ranma-kun. You told us about these curses, and I hate to ask, but I find it difficult to believe in things like magic, so if you do not mind terribly, could we see a demonstration, please?"  
  
 "Sure, I owe you that-"  
  
 "No, Ranma-kun, you do not! Is that not right, Nabiki-chan?"  
  
 "No, it's fine Kasumi-nee-chan. You girls are going to see it at some point anyway. We can't really control it, and we all seem to have become water magnets. We usually can't go a day without changing. I do wish to ask that you do not spread it around, I would prefer to keep it on a 'need to know' basis." Most of the girls decided that the fathers did not yet 'need to know'. Ranma's father acted badly enough with the whole 'act like a girl' routine, and this would just add fuel to the fire. Their father, they thought, was just awful at keeping secrets, little did they realize, one day they would learn otherwise.  
  
 Kasumi was too busy swooning to care. 'Ranma-kun called me 'nee-chan', in person!'  
  
 "Fubuki-chan, you might want to set the knife down first." Waiting for a response, Ranma continued. "Watch closely, we can answer questions in a moment." Ranma, Ukyo, and Shampoo stood side by side, and each upended a glass of water over their heads, triggering their changes. "You can feel, if you want, we do not mind."  
  
 All of the other girls took turns examining the cursed trio, including Pai and Kikyo. Kasumi and Fubuki were a bit more family friendly with their examinations, but when Pai started to get frisky, and Kikyo could not resist joining in. Nabiki was unable to join in for long though, soon after copping a quick feel, to be sure that they were indeed real, her brain began to do gymnastics trying to reconcile what she knew to be true, and what she had just seen with her own eyes, felt with her own hands. It was as if something inside her brain snapped, she was sure she heard a 'pop'. Her eyes had gone wide, her mouth agape, and her hands were feeling around on automatic.  
  
 Ukyo was disappointed because she was not as exciting to fondle in this form, and generally being ignored during the groping session, not that she really enjoyed it that much in this form anyway. The sensations from things like that were rather deadened in this form, and were just not as much fun, she could barely even feel them touching her shell at all. Even she had to admit, she would much rather touch Shampoo's furry form over her cold-blooded body any day. Had Nabiki been herself, this might have been the change that interested her the most, at least until she saw Shampoo's lion form, however, such was not the case.  
  
 Nabiki had not moved in several moments, even after Shampoo and Ranma's chests, that she had been groping, had moved away. Her hands and eye were still twitching, and she was starting to gain a bluish tint to her face from not breathing. The others were starting to take notice of this, and began to worry.  
  
 "Nabiki-chan! Nabiki-chan! Oi!" Not getting any reaction at all, Ranma was debating on lightly slapping the girl to get her to breathe, when Fubuki splashed her with a large glass of cold water. This accomplished a couple of things, besides making a puddle on the kitchen floor. The first was to make Nabiki take a dramatic gasp of air. The other thing, was to soak the beautiful girl in the loose cotton dress, which caused it to hug her figure tightly, and the white material to become a bit translucent. The fact that she was not wearing a bra underneath said dress became apparent to all, the coldness of the water did not help matters, unless you count helping a couple of things stand out more.  
  
 "Nabiki-chan! Are you okay? Can we get you anything? Someone bring a chair!" Immediately several girls jumped to grab a chair for Nabiki at Ranma's direction.  
  
 "Get me? A dose of reality maybe..."  
  
 "Okay, news flash... 'We really can see through your dress' ...very nice, by the way."  
  
 "You know, were it anyone else, that might bother me, but you can look all you want ...I won't even charge you." Nabiki said with a wink, her normal humor starting to return, she was adaptive, if nothing else. "Fair is fair." Nabiki shook her head to clear the last of the cobwebs that had formed in her daze and looked the cursed trio over again. "I just cannot believe it, this is incredible... Why don't you follow me to the bath, where we can clean up. Besides, I think we need to examine your natural form now too, just to make sure this isn't your real form, or something, right girls? We need a good, long, 'hard' ...look."  
  
 Everyone hastily agreed.  
  
 "Purely in the interest of science ...yeah, that's it."  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Konatsu had been summoned to deliver a message, and was on the way to do so. The Mini Maid Guy found Nodoka and the fathers in the study, and spoke up. "The girls have informed me that dinner will be a skosh late this evening, things were taking a bit 'longer' than expected."  
  
 Nodoka inferred things from the way the cute ninja maid had spoken, that gave her visions of her manly son draped in adorable maids, wearing nothing but an apron and accessories. She did find it odd that Ranma had not shown any interest in bedding this maid. Was there something she was missing? Beautiful, graceful, elegant, and talented, Nodoka could find no flaw in the demure young maid. The flirty maid certainly seemed to show an interest. It was not right to ignore such a thing! She decided to have a talk with her son the next time they had a moment alone. In the meantime, she went back to enjoying her visions of Ranma with lots of girlfriends, and children, as the cherub Ranmas flew around her head. Luckily for her, the fathers were too intent on their game to notice the bit of drool on her chin.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Dinner was drawing to a close, and Genma was nursing a wound on his hand. His son being home, he had hoped to begin his 'food training' again. However, the first move he had made toward Ranma's plate earned him a fork in the back of the hand from Fubuki. She had hoped to have broken him of that habit, but was certainly NOT about to let him ruin the special meal she had prepared for Ranma on his homecoming! She was going to make sure this was a nice meal even if that meant she had to remove Genma from the room, and restrain him. Luckily, it never came to that, he had gotten the message after the first 'warning' and 'look of death'. Fubuki had remained by Ranma's side, guarding his plate, and serving him in any way she could.  
  
 It had been an enjoyable meal, with everyone sharing tales of their lives and generally catching up. They were working on their desserts when Ranma got a distant look on his face, and seemed to not be looking at anyone in particular. Fubuki started to worry that her dessert had caused some sort of offence, or brought up a bad memory. "Is something wrong, Ranma-sama? Is the dessert not to your liking?"  
  
 "No need to worry Fubuki-chan, Ranchama is just examining auras."  
  
 "What? No one here is giving off a battle aura..." Akane was bothered, she did not like this boy. She had not liked him for some time. She could not be bought off like her sisters! He was clearly a pervert, the way he forced those girls to act like that around him! Although, the way he stood up for women to Genma was nice, she was sure that he was just doing it so that he could do something perverted later. In addition, now he was doing something else strange. What a weirdo!  
  
 "No, not that kind of aura, though they are connected." Pai stood up as she explained what Ranma had taught her so long ago, pulling out a chart with graphs as she explained. "People have different auras, there is what we call the 'battle aura', which is purely based on emotion, and how the user is feeling at the time. Then you have the inner, or true aura, most people never master this level of aura reading. Learning to see a battle aura is simple, as easy as learning the basics of ki use, something most martial artists do instinctually.  
  
 "Even people who are not fighting give off a mild 'battle aura' but it is harder to see, you need to train to see them, if you are not one of the people gifted naturally. The better you get at it, the more of the aura you can see, and you can see it more clearly. To see them as Ranma does, one must separate your consciousness from your physical senses and 'see' with your aura. Ranma is in a halfway state, controlling both the body and spirit, to get the clearest picture of our auras, without losing control of the body.  
  
 "None of us have fully mastered it yet, so I can only explain it as it was told to me. It uses a form of meditation that usually takes many years to master. Some people spend a lifetime and never get beyond a basic, blurred, single color aura view, when in fact, most people have many colors, or shades of colors swirling about. To the untrained eye, they blend together into a solid color." Pai got a look of frustration for a moment, having only seen single colors herself so far.  
  
 "Ranchama, would you mind doing readings?"  
  
 Ranma had first looked at his father's, and was not really thrilled with what he saw. While there was a good mix of both good and bad color traits, the dominant colors made him glad that his mother had raised him. The main colors were dark yellowish-oranges, showing that he was deceitful, boastful, and judgmental, with areas of dark purples that showed him to be arrogant, pompous, and immature. There was a negativeness to this man, a dullness that Ranma was having trouble placing exactly.  
  
 Ranma had then turned his attention toward Soun. The man's aura was dominated by dark shades of grays, silvers, and yellows, which showed that he was a traditionalist, emotionally sensitive, boastful, and cowardly. The same ‘broken spirit’ that affected his father’s, also dulled this man's whole aura. 'I wonder what caused that... If that is what doing without women will do to you, then you can count me out!'  
  
 He had just begun to look at Akane's mostly dull red aura, with flecks of yellowish greens, when Pai had finished her speech. Akane's aura showed that she was angry, judgmental, jealous, with some idealism mixed in. She had a very strong will though, making her very determined, yet there was a kindness there too, trying to fight for dominance over the maelstrom of rage, fueled by the darker emotions. He was just thinking, 'I have never seen such a dull red aura, before. Akane has got to be the angriest woman I have ever met. I hope the kind side wins the war.', when Ukyo had asked her question. "Not at all, would anyone like to know?" His words were a little fast to those listening to him, but to him, everyone, including himself, sounded slow.  
  
 Nabiki scoffed inwardly a bit. "Oh, why not." With a wink and a smile she said, "Please read my fortune, oh great swami!"  
  
 "Well, reading fortunes is a different skill, we can do that another time if you like though."  
  
 "That's okay."  
  
 "You read fortunes too, Ranma-sama? Is there anything you can't do?"  
  
 "Plenty, ice-skating, for example, never learned."  
  
 "Well, we might have to fix that, but back to my aura, what does it tell you about me?"  
  
 "Your aura is a mixture of many shades of green. It tells me that you are sensual, charming, ambitious, strong-willed, business-minded, goal-oriented, organized, efficient, a bit impatient, somewhat of a perfectionist, and demanding ...of both yourself and of others." 'Though some of those greens are dull, showing emotional conflict, but I guess that is to be expected, given the situation...' "It is like a bright green piece of marble, or it would if the colors on marble could move on their own..."  
  
 Nabiki felt a warmth growing her in chest. 'Well, most of that could have been taken from our letters, but it is nice that Ranma-kun thinks of me in that way.' "That is very kind of you to say." Other than 'impatient', those all seemed like compliments to her. She did not want to believe such a claim without proof, but she was unable to find anything else to say on the matter at the time.  
  
 Kasumi thought that his reading on her sister had been pretty accurate, and didn't really care how he figured it out, it was fun. "That is impressive, Ranma-kun. What about Fukibuki's aura, what does it look like?"  
  
 "For Fubuki-chan, I see a swirling mix of blues, whites, browns, and grays. These colors indicate that you are friendly, practical, strong, warm, stable, sincere, honest, humble, and reliable. You like things to be clean and tidy, and doing things in a precise way. You are harmonious, trusting, faithful, loyal, intelligent, modest, and you have a strong sense of innocence about you. You like taking care of others, and will do almost anything to keep your loved ones safe and secure."  
  
 "Oh my, that's our Fukibuki!"  
  
 "Wow!"  
  
 "Why does Fubuki-chan had so many colors and mine is only green?"  
  
 "Well, I wouldn't say 'only' green, there are many greens in there, it is quite beautiful. Each trait and emotion is represented by various colors and the way they blend together and mix, will paint a portrait of our personality, ever changing, as is life. Like a fingerprint, or a snowflake, no two are exactly alike. Even identical twins usually have some differences that grow as they get older and grow apart." Ranma's eyes twinkled as he winked at Nabiki. "Besides, you look good in green."  
  
 Nabiki was unable to prevent a blush from forming on her face, and smiled. "Okay, okay, onee-chan's turn. Look inside, what do you see? Lay nee-chan bare, for all to see..."  
  
 "Nabiki!"  
  
 Ranma turned his attention toward the eldest Tendo daughter and was not prepared for what he saw. It was the most beautiful aura he had ever seen in his life. It was a mixture of the most brilliant shades of turquoise, white, silver, gold, blue, pink, purple, orange, yellow, green, and gray all swirling together in a hypnotizing way. This woman was wise, classy, compassionate, patient, forgiving, peaceful, serene, joyful, inspiring, pure, innocent, gentle, kind, graceful, harmonious, trusting, loyal, friendly, loving, tender, warm, hopeful, optimistic, modest, and reliable! He could not believe his eyes, this woman had the aura of a goddess. Everywhere he looked, bright, beautiful colors stared back at him, he was in awe.  
  
 After a stunned moment, he pulled his painting supplies out of pocket space and put his all into a portrait of Kasumi and her beautifully blinding aura, glowing with an intense battle aura of his own. He moved at speeds that impressed even those who were used to his quick movements. In a matter of seconds, Ranma had completed his latest masterpiece, and his eyes regained their usual focus as he began to clean up his painting supplies.  
  
 Everyone was amazed at how beautiful his portrait was, and the speed at which he painted it went well beyond belief. The colors seemed to swirl on the canvas, and the interaction of the colors flowed into each other as Kasumi's aura twisted around her. Ranma swore that his humble painting skills could not do Kasumi or her aura justice, but the rest of them were awed, as their eyes were drawn in and trapped by the painting that seemed to move on its own. The colors appeared to ebb and flow on the canvas, as if the painted aura was a living thing.  
  
 Almost everyone was entranced by the painting, even Genma was impressed, though he would not admit it. Instead, he just mumbled about it being a 'girlie hobby'.  
  
 "Excuse me? Ranchama's father, or so I have been told, if you had studied history, you would know that most of the great masters also studied at least one other fine art in addition to their chosen martial art. Not only is Ranchama one of the best martial artists I have ever seen, but also knows many fine arts. Calligraphy, dance, painting, cooking, Ranchama has mastered them and many others. One day Ranchama will be a legend! How can one not be awed in the presence of such speed, grace, and skill?"  
  
 "You are just a child, what do you know?"  
  
 Ranma looked up from cleaning a brush. "Ucchan knows a great deal, such as that a true master practices a variety of arts to keep the mind sharp and fluid."  
  
 Nabiki was brought out of her stupor by the 'legend' comment, it reminded her of something she had heard when she was very young. Ranma, legend, something... There was something there, but she just couldn't quite place it.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Soon after dinner, Nabiki, Kasumi and Fubuki, grabbed Ranma, Ukyo, Pai, Shampoo, and Kikyo, and pulled them aside, for a private talk.  
  
 "I do not know about auntie Nodoka, but our fathers are oblivious. Kogarashi-san knows, because 'All is laid bare before, Maid Guy Eye'!" The three girls laughed at Nabiki's impression, the rest just looked a bit confused. "Sorry, you will get it if you stay here for long." Nabiki switched gears. "There is something we wanted to show you, that 'we' would like 'you' to keep on a 'need to know' basis. Please be quiet, and follow me." Nabiki led them through one of the secret passage entrances, from one of the currently empty rooms.  
  
 Kasumi and Fubuki followed close behind Ranma, each grabbing on to one of his arms from behind. The other girls were mildly disappointed by not having room to also rub against Ranma in the 'scary' tunnels, but, other than Kikyo, none of them could really blame them for wanting to make up for lost time.  
  
 Nabiki came to an abrupt halt, causing a pile-up ending with Ranma running into her back, something she rather enjoyed the feeling of. Keeping her voice down to a low whisper, Nabiki said, "There are holes like these all over the house. They used to be used for ninja to spy for and protect the lord of the manor. We can also use them to see who is where, and when the room is clear before exiting a passage."  
  
 Nabiki showed them each of the entryways, and where all of the holes were, turning around to face them each time she stopped abruptly, hoping for an 'accidental kiss'. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach, but succeeded after a few attempts. So, when she stopped to show them the door to their 'clubhouse', she turned sideways, to 'accidentally' grope Ranma, and could not believe what she felt, even bigger than it seemed in the pictures! Nabiki showed them where the controls were for the door, and led them down into their secret room.  
  
 "And here we come to the Tendo Clubhouse, our home away from home, at home." Everyone started to look around, especially at the paintings of Ranma and Ukyo that were hung up all around the room. Soon Nabiki noticed someone had gotten close to their bookshelf and realized that their 'scrapbook' was still there. Not wanting anyone else to find their book, Nabiki thought quickly. "But, this is not what we are here to show you, you can come down here anytime. You were wondering about sleeping arrangements, and I think I have an idea that could work until we come up with a better solution. We will just need to be careful, and come up with what we will tell the family about where you are staying. Also, there are still more people for you to meet. So, if you will follow me." She made a mental note to come back and hide the book when she could get away from the group for a moment. She mentally kicked herself for not thinking to hide it sooner, but she had not wanted to deprive her 'sisters' from 'using' it before the real thing was here.  
  
 Nabiki led them back into the passages, and to a door that was far better hidden than the rest. This time Kasumi and Fubuki were walking in front of Ranma, holding his hands, preventing Nabiki from pulling her 'trick' again, and pulling one of their own. The other girls were happier as well, being able to rub Ranma's butt, and Ukyo pushed Kikyo forward. Ranma was not sure who it was that pinched him, so he stretched out his aura and shook his butt to see if they do it again while he was paying attention. He should not have been surprised when all four of them did their best to take advantage of his invitation.  
  
 A disappointed Nabiki turned to face the others in the dark corridor. "Now we come to the recent additions." Nabiki opened the door, and light leaked into their darkened room. The newer looking hallway was not only well lit, but much wider as well. Nabiki led them into the new tunnels, showing them her lab, and other rooms. Despite the wider halls, Kasumi and Fubuki kept hold of Ranma's hands, leading him around as they went.  
  
 After looking through a storage room, dining area, and a kitchen, Nabiki led them into a smaller bedroom, with two desks and a set of bunk-beds. What really made this room stand out was the fact that it had two occupants.  
  
 "Nabiki-sama! What are you doing here, ...with so many people. How could you bring all of these strangers down here?"  
  
 "Well, I figured that since this is their house it would be okay, and I need a favor. First I would like you to meet Ranma Saotome, the scion of the Saotome family, and your sponsor. Ranma-kun, these are the ninja who replaced the ones who threatened me."  
  
 The kunoichi looked the newcomers up and down, her mouth hung open, not that the others could easily tell with her mask on. "Ranma-sama?!?! Oh, and this must be Ukyo-chan! Oh my, you two have really grown up well, haven't you?"  
  
 "Hisho-san, is that you? You have grown up nicely as well." Ranma added with a wink.  
  
 "That is so nice of you to say! So who are your cute friends?"  
   
 "Well, of course you remember Ucchan, and we also have Pai Chan, Shan Pu, and Kikyo." Ranma turned to the girls and said, "This is Hisho, one of the kunoichi we trained with when we were kids, right after Ucchan joined with us." Turning back to Hisho, Ranma asked, "And who is your friend?"  
  
 "Oh, you remember my ototo, Hijo-chan, don't you?"  
  
 'Um, no, not really... wasn't the boy always hiding behind something, or something?' Ranma smiled. "Sure, how have you been Hijo-kun?"  
  
 "Aniki, it's good to see you again! I couldn't believe when anego told me we got this job ...appointment ...post ...duty ...assignment! We are so glad to be here, and hope we can be of help ...aid ...use-" Hisho lightly smacked her little brother on the back of the head. "...service to you! ...Thank you anego."  
  
 "I am sorry about what happened before we got here, but I am glad we got this opportunity to serve you, Ranma-sama. Your humble retainers are here for you, if you ever have need of us." Quickly moving in closely she added, "Even if you need a yotogi... or 'anything' else, do not hesitate to summon us." The kunoichi winked at her 'master' before returning to where she had been, just as quickly.  
{*Yotogi = Nighttime attendant.*}  
  
 "That was not your fault Hisho-san, you have nothing to apologize for."  
  
 She bowed toward Nabiki. "Thank you Nabiki-sama, but they are members of our clan, and we all owe you a debt because of it."  
  
 "Well, we do need something, which was one of the reasons we are here. It seems as if Ranma-kun's bedroom is a bit small for their current needs, so I was hoping they could use one of the rooms down here until we can make other arrangements."  
  
 "YES! Of course! You are welcome here as long as you would like. You are the young lord of the manor, Ranma-sama. You can do whatever you like, wherever you like. If you will follow me, I will show you a room that might suit you." Hisho led them to the largest room they had been in so far, it was even mostly empty, except for a few targets and training dummies. "We mostly use this room for practice, and a bit of storage. You are welcome to use it for as long as you need."  
  
 "Now we just need to figure out what to tell our fathers about where you are sleeping..." Nabiki trailed off as she watched her new housemates.  
  
 Ranma and his traveling companions began pulling their bedrolls out of their 'pockets'. "Don't worry Nabiki-chan, we can just tell them we are 'camping out', until we build another house in that empty area on the lot."  
  
 "You can do that?"  
  
 "Oh sure, wouldn't take us more than a week, if we don't have to do much, other than light training."  
  
 "Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you then, they said they had a meeting tomorrow with Kaede-chan, the headmaster of our school. My guess is they are going to interview you guys and give you the placement tests."  
  
 "Well, maybe we will have to hire someone then..."  
  
 "We will help you if you would like, Ranma-sama. Our predecessors built these tunnels and rooms, it is part of our training. Just give us your plans and we will help make it happen." Turning to her brother, she added, "Hijo-chan, contact the clan, tell them that we need more hands." Ranma and company started setting up their bedrolls together in one of the corners of the room, causing Hisho to raise an eyebrow. She turned to Ukyo and asked, "So, you guys still sleep in the same bed, do you?"  
  
 "Of course! What did you think?"  
  
 "Well, one never can tell, didn't know if that whole 'concupine' thing would stick..." Hisho grinned.  
  
 "Yup, now I am the Head 'Concupine'! The real question is, 'Why do you ask?' Were you wanting to have 'sleep overs' with us again, like in the old days?"  
  
 "Well, not 'exactly' like the old days..." The two young women giggled together.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Before long, the room was set up, the explanation of 'hidden weapons' was given, and Nabiki had gotten them to follow her for the rest of the tour of the tunnels, with one more follower in tow.  
  
 After showing them the hidden exit to the yard, Nabiki stopped as they came to the next section of rooms and tunnels. "...and now we come to our house, or rather the section that is under our house. The really impressive part of this was that they connected our house to it, and we didn't notice it happening. We never had secret passages before anyway. This is how you can sneak in when you do not want anyone else to know you are there." Nabiki winked at Ranma. "This passage comes out in our hallway, under the stairs, near the kitchen." Nabiki moved on, showing them several more entrances from around the house and dojo before coming to another hidden doorway. Opening this door revealed a solid wooden wall, with handholds carved into it. "This leads up to our attic, and the way into the other rooms upstairs."  
  
 They all climbed the three story 'ladder' and entered the attic. Nabiki pointed out four tiles that could be opened and would lead into the four rooms on the second floor. The first tile was unmarked, the second had a red 'X' on it, and the other two were marked by a pink heart. "This one goes to our guest room, no one is staying there at the moment. You would be best to avoid this one, it belongs to our imouto, who would not treat a prowler, in the bedroom at night, or anywhere else, well. These other two, on the other hand, lead to our rooms," Nabiki indicated herself and Kasumi. "...and we would be happy to see you anytime."  
  
 "That would deprive the rest of us, maybe you should sneak into our room instead." Ukyo stuck her tongue out at Nabiki. "You are always welcome to join us anytime, but wouldn't you rather go out on a date first?"  
  
 Kasumi was nodding, Fubuki just shrugged, and Nabiki shook her head. "Nope, while that would be nice, it's not on my list of needs right now. Dating is just a game we play to get to know one another, and I already know everything I need to know for what I want right now..."  
  
 "Nabiki-chan!"  
  
 "Oh don't give me that, I know perfectly well that both of you want the same thing, just like all of us here!" Giggles were heard from their audience. "What about you Fubuki-chan? Do you need to go out on dates with Ranma-kun before you know whether or not you want to be together?"  
  
 Being caught flatfooted, Fubuki just shook her head. She was Ranma's maid, and he did not have to do anything for her. It was her duty and pleasure to take care of all of his needs. This thought made her blush even more brightly.  
  
 "That is pretty direct, even for you, Nabiki-chan."  
  
 "I know, but I don't care right now. Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this day?"  
  
 Kikyo empathized with the longhaired girl, but at the same time, had little sympathy. 'Not as long as I have, bitch. Whine to someone else...' Kikyo immediately felt bad about her line of thought, but could not help the feelings that inspired them. She promised herself she would make it up to the girl, for her own piece of mind, if naught else.  
  
 "Four years, two months, and six days. Although I doubt you were having such thoughts at the time."  
  
 Nabiki stuck her tongue out at her older sister. "Well then, that settles it, Kasumi-nee-chan will get the first date, and the two of us can wait ...or, can't wait, or won't wait-" Hisho lightly smacked the young woman on the back of the head. "...thank you anego."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Later that evening, Kikyo pulled Ukyo aside hoping to get a private talk.  
  
 "What's up Kikyo-san? Did you need something?"  
  
 "Quite a few 'somethings', but I think you already know, and I don't know who else I can talk to about it."  
  
 "Ah, this is about Ranchama then?"  
  
 "Of course. I am feeling a bit desperate, the competition keeps growing, and I do not want to completely miss my chance again! I have already 'blown it' enough times, and I cannot count on getting another opportunity. How many lives do I need to live before I can find happiness as a woman?"  
  
 Ukyo had taken the older girl into her arms. "Well, there is no need to panic, you do not need to be in a hurry. These things seem to work out better if you let them take time to build, have faith."  
  
 "Well, how long did you know Shampoo before you started sleeping together?"  
  
 "Um, well, there are exceptions to every rule... There aren't many people who could resist Shan Pu... But, my point is, that you do not have to worry. No matter how many girls there are, if you earn your spot, there will always be room for you, and you will remain there. Ranchama has a huge ...'heart', and there is always room for more. Think about it this way, if things had not worked out like this, you would have never gotten here to meet us, and we would have never gotten to know you. We all agree, that was a pretty special moment, the last thing any of us want is for you to regret that. You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you want, and I believe we would all be happiest if you chose to stay with us forever."  
  
 "Then does that mean you will help me?"  
  
 "With anything I can, but I thought I made myself clear on that already. It is my job, as head concubine, to make sure only the best, and most deserving get in to our little club, and that includes making sure that the best, and most deserving do, in fact, get in. So, tonight's lesson is The Art of Seduction! Let's go to Ranchama's old room, I doubt anyone would look for us there..."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
  
  
 Later that night, Nabiki had decided to follow through with her plan, and snuck her way into the tunnels. As she passed Ranma's room, she peeped in, and surprised herself by blushing at what she saw going on inside. Closing the door, Nabiki doubled her pace, almost running to Fubuki's room.  
  
 Fubuki was in her nightgown, strangely, it looked strikingly similar to her maid's uniform, though in a thinner material, with fewer layers, and it was designed to look like it had an apron built in. She was doing some last minute cleaning before she went to bed when Nabiki hurriedly entered her room.  
  
 "Fubuki-chan, it is time to attend to 'your master'." Nabiki grabbed Fubuki by the arm and pulled her into the passageways. "Come on, we are late."  
  
 "What? Ranma-sama needs me? Why did no one call me?"  
  
 "I thought a good maid knows to anticipate all of the master's needs... Oh well, I came and got you didn't I? But you have it backwards, it is you who needs Ranma-kun..."  
  
 "What do you mean?"  
  
 "Do I have to spell it out for you? Just come on, you will see in a moment..."  
  
 The two of them slipped into their makeshift bedroom, and Fubuki gaped at what they saw, including what Hisho had meant by 'yotogi' earlier in the evening, it certainly was not as a 'guard'...  
  
 After a moment of gawking, Nabiki walked over to the group with Fubuki still in tow. "May we join you?"  
  
 "Of course, you two are welcome to play with us whenever you are ready..."  
  
 "I have been ready for this for years..."  
  
 Ranma was still busy with Hisho, but Ukyo and the others pulled them into the free-for-all, stripping them in the process. Everyone was playing with everyone else, as Ranma took turns, pleasuring as many women at a time as he was able to manage. No one parted with their virginity that night, nor was anyone left unsatisfied either. Hisho did not have one to give, being a kunoichi, she had trained long and hard in the bedroom arts. Fubuki and Nabiki had both climaxed so hard when they got their turn to be pleasured by Ranma's hands that they both passed out with a broad smile upon their faces. Ukyo had used her body substitution technique to switch places with Kikyo at one point so she had gotten fondled for a while when Ranma was too busy to pay attention. All things said and done, they were all satisfied with the progress they had made and slept very soundly under the large blankets that covered the bedrolls. Some of them having the best night's sleep they had ever had in their lives.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The next morning, Ranma was taking a bath, and strangely for him, he was alone. He wondered where everyone was, bathing alone was boring, and he was about to get out. He had been bathing with other people his whole life, and could count the number of times he had bathed alone on his fingers, with many remaining. There had always been at least his mother, and soon after Ukyo. Now he was used to bath time to be lively and a full family affair. If he were to be honest with himself, he would admit that he just did not like being alone in general. He could not figure out how it ended up this way. Normally when he announced that he was taking his bath, the family would jump at the chance to join him, but this time they all seemed to find other places they needed to be at the time. It kind of reminded him of the last time Ukyo had tried to surprise him for this birthday, but he had just had a birthday, less than two months before, and none of the family was due to have one now for months, so that was not it. There was a meek presence getting closer, but few in his house were like that, so he assumed that it was Konatsu, and decided it was time to find something else to do.  
  
 As Ranma was getting out of the large tub, Kikyo walked in, nude, and acting uncharacteristically shy about it. She was nervous, and when she saw Ranma's 'Full Monty', almost dropped the towel she had been holding. She had been pushed into this, though not at all against her will, so she was determined to see it through. 'Now, what was it Ukyo told me to say? Oh yes!' "Could a big, strong man, help this poor, helpless girl with back washing? It is just so hard to get clean with just the cold water..."  
  
 Ranma was so happy to see one of the girls to keep him company, he completely ignored the obvious setup. "Kikyo! It's good to see you! Sure, I will help you, I didn't even know you were home. I thought almost everyone left." Kikyo sat on the stool, as Ranma ran over to help her wash. "Why didn't you come in sooner?" His hands automatically going to work, without waiting for his brain to order it.  
  
 'Because Ukyo-san told me to wait...' "Well, I cannot get into the hot water, and I feel as if I am just in the way anyway..."  
  
 Ranma felt guilty, and a few other things. Once again, he wished that Kikyo did not still remain bound to his mother. He felt bad about not being able to respond to the girl's feelings, or even accept her advances, but having been 'born' of his mother, it instinctively felt wrong to him somehow. But spurning a woman's advances without a good reason felt wrong as well, it went against his mother's rules, and everything he had been raised to believe. "Kikyo, I, you are NOT 'in the way'. You are a member of this family..."  
  
 Kikyo turned around and gently ran her hand across Ranma's face. "Oh, I know Ranma-dono, but especially at 'bath time', not being able to get in the water, makes it not too fun to watch. I do not care to sit on the sidelines, on the cold tile, when everyone else is in the nice warm water."  
  
 "Oh, I guess not. I am sorry." Ranma took the former priestess into his arms. "I swear we will find a way to do something about that. You will not have to do without hot baths forever!"  
  
 Kikyo hugged Ranma back, moving onto his lap. "The lack of baths is not my biggest problem."  
  
 Ranma was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable at the way the girl was nuzzling up to him, but endured, for her sake. "I know, and I am sorry." His arms tightened around her. "I wish I had a better answer for you, but it is difficult for me too. I feel terrible about it, I do..."  
  
 Kikyo leaned back a bit, not getting off of his lap, but no longer rubbing against him. "I am the one who is sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it. You are not at fault here..."  
  
 "Nor are you and yet we are both suffering because of it." Ranma hung his head.  
  
 "Please, put it out of your mind. Can we just forget about that and go back to what we were doing? Pretend I am someone else...?"  
  
 Ranma pulled her in tighter again. "I can't think of you as someone else, you are too unique and special, but if you want to role-play, I am good with games..." Ranma almost panicked. 'WHAT AM I SAYING?!?! Sometimes mother's training really gets me to stick my foot in my mouth!'  
  
 "I do not think that is exactly what I had in mind, but maybe..." 'No, there is no way I could not take that beyond what would be comfortable for Ranma-dono...' "Never mind, just let me stay like this for a few more moments..." Kikyo just held on tightly, just enjoying the feeling of being held, being pressed against his strong chest, and the feelings of love and comfort radiating out of the young man.  
  
 Neither of them knew how long they sat there for, but Kikyo enjoyed every moment of it, the feeling of it etched into her mind forever. Once she felt as though she had made Ranma uncomfortable enough, she moved back to the stool that she had been sitting on, and Ranma started washing her back again. However, not before she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, and say, "Thank you Ranma-dono, I know that was hard on you, but it meant a lot to me."  
  
 As Ranma began to wash her back with the cold water, he was almost grateful for the change, allowing him to not have to concentrate on keeping something from embarrassing him. He was letting his hands work on their own as they chatted, going through the motions of one who had a lifetime of practice, hitting pressure points that made sure the washing was a pleasurable experience for the target of his treatments. Ranma rarely ever paid much attention to what his hands did anymore. His hands knew what they were doing better than his conscious mind did, leaving him free to enjoy the sensations or conversation. Like with his massaging, his ki sense would seek out pockets of tension and his hands would rub, and by the time he had changed back and gotten to drying and brushing her hair, Kikyo was orgasmic. Not that Ranma was exactly aware of this fact. To him, it was not anything unusual for women to react that way, so he barely noticed it anymore.  
  
 Kikyo could not believe what she had been through, it felt better than anything she had done with anyone before, even Ukyo and the other girls! Ranma truly had a master's touch. She wanted to jump on him and do some of the things she had seen the other girls doing, but she knew it would likely hurt her chances and managed to mostly hold back. Not enough to stop her from leaning in and kissing him again, but she did her best. "Ooooooh Ranma-dono! That was wonderful, thank you so very much."  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ukyo kept her presence hidden, as she watched all of this, glad to see they were making some progress, even if it was slow. If nothing else, she had photographs to commemorate the event. Just as she thought this, Kikyo seemed to lose her balance and fall on top of Ranma, 'accidentally' getting a good handful. Ukyo continued her photography as she thought to herself. 'Nice one Kikyo-san! Keep at it, you are almost there!'  
  
 One thing about keeping herself hidden well enough to hide from Ranma, she could not let the slightest bit of her aura escape, and that meant that she could not 'keep a lookout' for anyone approaching.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma was surprised by the sudden fall, he felt someone coming, but was too busy making sure to take the brunt of the fall, and keeping Kikyo from getting hurt to worry much about it. If one of them had gotten hurt, someone coming might have been a good thing.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Akane was not in the best of moods, she had caught another pervert trying to peep on her in the bath! Normally Maid Guy or his assistant would take care of them, but for some reason they were not around that she could tell, and had to take care of the problem herself. She had ripped the sink out of the wall and had thrown it through the window. She had taken out the pervert, but also the window and a big chunk of wall along with them.  
  
 While she had gotten some satisfaction in pulverizing the fool, it meant that she had to find another place to take her bath. She did not like the idea of bathing in the same place as Genma, and now his son, but she had few choices other than the public baths, and she did not have time for that today. It was almost time to leave for school.  
  
 Just as Akane had entered the changing area, she heard a crash! She tossed her uniform to the side, and quickly threw open the door to the furo, and just stared intently at the scene before her eyes.  
  
 There, was a naked Kikyo, laying on top of an equally naked Ranma, fondling and rubbing against him. After having her hair brushed, she was fighting the urge to try something more. She had Ranma pinned in such a way that he was unable to gain much leverage, and had just been about to try kissing his chest, when the door had burst open, interrupting her attempt.  
  
 "Just WHAT do you think you are doing to that poor girl?!?!? How dare you push a girl down, You ...PERVERT!" Akane found a large mallet somewhere, and proceeded to swing toward Ranma's prone head.  
  
 Before Ranma could roll them out of the way, several people appeared from hiding, all trying to converge on the mallet before it could make contact. Nodoka was surprised that Shampoo had been hiding beside her, almost as surprised as Shampoo herself. Unfortunately for them, this caused them to get tangled up with each other, and tripped, knocking the bucket of cold water flying. Shampoo could not believe that she had not been splashed with the water in the process.  
  
 Though, not near as surprised as Ukyo, who DID get hit with the water while diving from her perch near the ceiling, to get in front of Ranma. She barely had time to notice the change before she was hit in the back with a distinct 'cracking' sound, right before she was embedded into the floor.  
  
 Nabiki could not believe her eyes as the mallet caved in the shell on the back of the turtle-girl. It had to have been one of the most horrifying things she had ever seen in her life. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion, as she climbed in the window, and ran, pulling her younger sister out of the room before she could do any more damage.  
  
 "UCCHAN! TALK TO ME!"  
  
 "Ranchama... Are ...you two ...okay?"  
  
 "We're all fine, just try to relax. I will take care of everything." Ranma turned his head toward his mother and Shampoo and barked as his hands began to glow. "Go help Nabiki-chan, and make sure no one else comes in here! I have work to do. Kikyo-san, will you help me?"  
  
 "Of course! You do not even have to ask!" The two teens set about using their healing techniques, trying to save their mutual friend as yelling was heard coming from the hallway.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "AKANE! What were you thinking?!?!?"  
  
 "...Pervert ...Smash?"  
  
 "Oh? And who exactly was being a pervert? Who did you intend to 'smash'? For that matter, who did you smash?"  
  
 "Ranma, of course! All boys are perverts!"  
  
 "My son? A pervert? Not at all, Ranma-kun was every bit the gentleman."  
  
 "How is getting pushed over, and preventing the other person from getting hurt 'perverted'?"  
  
 "Exactly, Ranma pushed Kikyo down, and was trying to do perverted things!"  
  
 "You crazy you is, that backwards! We no go through this, if Ranma do things to girl on own!"  
  
 "That's right, we saw the whole thing."  
  
 "What were you all doing there anyway? I thought the room was empty other than them..."  
  
 "We were 'watching'. We set the whole thing up! So, now, who was the pervert?"  
  
 "Um ...you?"  
  
 "Now you are catching on!"  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ukyo awoke some time after Akane and Nabiki had left for school, Akane leaving earlier, so she could get a shower at school. Ukyo felt a comforting warmth surrounding her, and decided to open her eyes to find she was in her favorite place in the world, Ranma's lap. She looked around to see they were still in the furo, near the crater in the floor. She expected to hurt when she moved, but was pleased to find that she did not. Kikyo was just to her other side, and they were all still naked, ...Wait, she did not remember being naked before. "Ranchama? Did I miss something fun?"  
  
 "UCCHAN! Yokkatta! You are awake! And no, it was not fun, not at all. You had me worried there. How are you feeling?"  
  
 "I feel wonderful!" She lifted her head to kiss Ranma to prove it, when she realized that she was still a turtle. "Oh, I thought you would have changed me back."  
  
 "We considered it, but were not sure we should, we wanted to make sure your shell was as healed as we could, and let you wake up first."  
  
 "How bad was it?" The first show of concern for herself flashed across her face for a moment.  
  
 "Very. Your shell was partially shattered, and your spine was broken ...again! And, I am sorry to say, your shell is scarred. Lines from all of the pieces we fused back together, still show, we could not get rid of them entirely. Maybe with more treatments, after your body has had time to rest. You will need to be careful, especially with your back and shell for the next few days. I do not want to see you doing anything too strenuous until we can make sure you are back to one hundred percent."  
  
 In a meek tone, Ukyo replied. "Hai, Ranma-sama. Thank you for saving me again."  
  
 Trying to lighten the mood, Ranma tried to joke. "Well, I can't have my 'head concubine' paralyzed from the waist down." Ranma tried to smile and wink, but it did not come off well. "I am sorry Ucchan, I can't do this." Ukyo saw the look on Ranma's face, and the tone in his voice, and got worried. "I was about to roll out of the way, we would have been fine. Besides, there are always other options, like knocking the weapon away or something. I want you to promise me, that you will never put yourself in harm's way like that ever again. I couldn't take losing you, what would I ever do without you?"  
  
 "I am sorry Ranma-sama, I failed you. I was distracted, and by the time the attack happened, I was unprepared, between that and the curse, I was just too shocked to think. I am sorry. But if I die, you can just let Shampoo or Nabiki take over my role. No matter what I do, history will not remember me, I am unimportant-"  
  
 "Your role, your 'ROLE'?!? That is garbage, and you know it! No one can be my precious Ucchan but you! You do not 'serve in a role', you ARE the role. This isn't about 'roles' or 'jobs', this is about my oldest and dearest friend's safety! I thought you knew that I do not care about 'roles' or 'positions', maybe you do not know me as well as you think you do, if that is what you think. I only care about people, not titles, and you are the most important person in the world to me! Promise me, you will not do something like that again ...please. I don't ever want anything to happen to you!"  
  
 "I am sorry, but you will have to forgive me Ranma-sama, that is the one thing I cannot promise you. I would gladly die if it meant keeping you, or one of your loved ones safe. The only thing that will stop me from doing it again, is you not being able to bring me back again. You're the greatest, you're fantastic, so whenever you're in danger, I'll be there. Even if you could not heal me, I would have done it again, and again, until my body no longer moves."  
  
 "But, your body almost DID stop moving! Ucchan you ARE one of my loved ones, my most important one!" Ranma turned to the other woman in the room, before saying in a hushed voice, "Sorry Kikyo." He turned back to Ukyo, and resumed his pervious tone. "You cannot die, and keep yourself safe at the same time!" Ranma tried to calm himself, and those around him. "I am sorry too, we all make mistakes, but as long as we *live* to learn from them, then all is well. At least promise me that you will never do that again without at least using your ki to protect yourself! Think before you leap, for me?"  
  
 Ukyo, looked a bit sheepish. "Well, to hide myself well enough, I couldn't use ki for anything else, or you would have seen me!" Ukyo stuck her tongue out at her lover. "But, if at all possible I will, that I can promise you, my lover. It isn't like I 'want' to get hurt..."  
  
 "I guess I will have to accept that, but maybe next time you will think twice before trying to hide from me again, if that is the case..." Ranma could not hide the disappointment in his tone.  
  
 Ukyo stuck her tongue out at Ranma again with a wink and a smile. "I gotta train somehow... It's not like we play the peeping game any more, or anything."  
  
 Kikyo had sat back, watching this scene play out, trying not to intrude, embarrassed to be caught in the midst of this 'lover's spat'. She was starting to understand part of the reasoning behind why the young woman tried so hard to push other women onto her lover. Wanting him to have comfort and 'replacements' if anything were to happen to her, and it seemed as though the young woman 'planned' for something to happen to her, or at the very least, expected it to. Kikyo could definitely relate to that feeling. She felt bad for trying to intrude as much as she had on a love like that, and just wanted to be invisible. Watching this exchange between the two had brought her to tears, from an equal mix of guilt and the emotional exchange between the lovers.  
  
 Seeing the crying priestess, the pair stopped arguing, and turned to their friend. "Kikyo-san, I am sorry for making you sit through our dirty laundry, but thank you for your help. Without you, I am not sure Ucchan would even be walking yet, never mind mostly healed. Please cheer up, this is a happy occasion."  
  
 "I am happy, too happy in fact. You two are such a beautiful couple, I am sorry I intruded. I had no right! I will never bother you again!" Kikyo turned to try to run away, but found she was going in the wrong direction. There was a hand on her shoulder, and it was drawing her back. The turtle-girl's strength was such that she was unable to get away. Ukyo pulled her backwards, until Kikyo was right at the edge of the tub, and Ukyo was standing just inside of it.  
  
 Human once again, Ukyo threw her arms around the older girl's neck, and gave her, the deepest, most passionate kiss she had ever had in her life. Not only did Ukyo want to thank the girl, and make her feel welcome and loved, but she was also hoping the girl on girl action might turn Ranma on enough to want to do something with them ...and she was partially right.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 While Ukyo was not successful in getting Ranma and Kikyo together ...yet, she had gotten them closer. She was finally able to coax him into at least taking herself from behind, while she used a two-header on Kikyo. This gave Kikyo the partial illusion of Ranma having sex with her, allowing her to at least pretend.  
  
 Though Kikyo was not satisfied to leave things like this, it did feel like she was making love to both Ukyo and the man she loved. In fact, thanks to seeing how much they care for each other, and for her, helped Kikyo discover something she had not been aware of before that moment. "Ranma-dono, Ukyo-dono, daisuki!" She threw her arms around them both, in a big hug.  
{*Daisuki = loveable; very likeable; like very much.*}  
  
 They returned her embrace, before they kissed her on the cheek and said, "We love you too. Please don't leave our family."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Kasumi had graduated, and did not have to work that day, and Ranma was not yet enrolled in the school, so Nabiki insisted that they have a lunch date. Kasumi wanted a chance to cook for Ranma, so suggested a picnic lunch in the park. Due to the morning's events, they had almost canceled. They both felt bad about leaving her, but Ukyo had practically pushed them out the door, making them promise to have fun, and not to worry about her, she was fine. If she needed any help, there were plenty of people around who were happy to give it. Ukyo even threatened to have all of the girls cut him off, if Ranma did not show Kasumi a good time on their date. Ranma was not particularly worried about the threat, knowing that he could out last them any day, but that did not mean he had any intentions of disappointing Kasumi.  
  
 It was a beautiful spring afternoon, they were dressed for a nice day out, and they looked quite the picturesque couple. Kasumi's sundress showed off her shoulders and thin waist, and Ranma was even wearing a shirt with his usual Chinese pants and 'winsome' coat. Ranma had been in awe when he saw her, the girl's happy aura had lit up the 'room', and Ranma could not help but to be affected by it. Even her concern for Ukyo could not put a damper on her good mood. She was finally out on a date with Ranma, and she was having a hard time not being excited. Kasumi thought it was a bit warm to be wearing a coat, but Ranma DID look dashing in it, so she just hoped he would not be too put out by the heat.  
  
 They had a pleasant chat during the slow walk to a nearby park, just enjoying the weather, each other's company, and the feeling of the hand they were holding. They were in no rush to get anywhere and had several hours before their meeting, just taking their time, getting to know all they could about their companion. Simply being around the other person felt good to the two young people, and they were mostly in their private world. Kasumi was bolstered by Ranma's strength and force of will, and Ranma relaxed and was at peace being within Kasumi's comforting aura. Ranma occasionally felt they were being followed, and though he hadn't felt any aggression, after that morning, he was extra cautious, feeling out the area, on the lookout for any sign of an attack.  
  
 As alert as he was trying to be, he was having trouble focusing on anything other than the joy that was Kasumi Tendo, and by the time the two had gotten to the park, their moods were soaring as they chatted away. Lost in their own world, they were blissfully unaware that anyone passing them had been affected by their mood, and everyone else that were just staring enviously at the happy couple.  
  
 Kasumi had never been to this park, but she had walked passed it before, and knew there was a river within. She led Ranma toward the river and pointed to a shade tree. "That looks like a nice spot. Is it acceptable to you, Ranma-kun?"  
  
 Ranma gazed deeply into her eyes, while still holding her hand. "Anywhere you are smiling would be the best spot in the world. Hell itself, would turn into a beautiful garden if you agreed to visit."  
  
 Kasumi blushed, before looking into Ranma's eyes, and smiling. Several of the men around them got jealous of the look she was giving him, but were unable to show it due to the look their girlfriends were giving them for staring in the first place...  
  
 Kasumi pulled out the box-lunch she had packed, and realized she had not brought a blanket for them to sit on. "Oh my... Oh dear... It seems I am terribly forgetful... To leave the blanket at home, where is my head?"  
  
 "No need to worry." Ranma reached into his coat, and pulled a spare blanket out, to lay upon the ground. "There you are Kasumi-nee-chan."  
  
 Kasumi was impressed. "How did you fit that big blanket into your coat?"  
  
 "Ancient Chinese secret..."  
  
 "What, Calgon?"  
  
 "No, hidden weapons, where has Cal gone?"  
  
 "If there is one thing your onee-chan knows, it is laundry. I can hide some things on my person, like my weapon, but where could you hide this?"  
  
 "Big pockets." Ranma smiled. "I can show you how it works, if you would like."  
  
 "I think that I would like that very much, but why don't we eat first. I made it myself, I hope you like it." Kasumi beamed with pride, even though she was a bit nervous. In spite of her earlier statement, she was quite confident in her cooking as well, though she would never say it aloud. She had gotten advice from Ukyo about Ranma's tastes, but there were just so many things that could go wrong. Perhaps he would not like a particular style or ingredient, or maybe she overcooked the rice, or used too much soy sauce, or maybe he would not like her pickling recipe...  
  
 Ranma nodded. "If you made it, I am sure it will be wonderful. I can't wait to try some."  
  
 Kasumi began unpacking the lunch-box she had prepared. "I hope you are hungry." She favored Ranma with a bright smile and he blushed at the sight of it.  
  
 Ranma was impressed with the size of the lunch-box, it had many layers, and contained enough food to feed a small family. This was good, because Ranma could eat enough to feed a large family. Kasumi was glad that Ukyo had warned her of this ahead of time. Kasumi had to feign embarrassment for only bringing one set of chopsticks, so that she could feed him without protest. She did not like to lie, but she felt the benefits were well worth the stain on her karma.  
  
 Ranma did not really mind, and considering the blanket before, he assumed she was just nervous, which was true. Ranma was glad that he sometimes took rule forty-two a bit further and sometimes brought a blanket as well as a towel. Besides, one just never knew when one might need to sleep somewhere in an emergency. He might not get cold or hot too often any more, but he knew plenty of people who did.  
  
 Kasumi took turns, feeding Ranma, and then herself, reveling in the idea of an indirect kiss. Kasumi knew that she could probably get a real kiss, if she pressed the issue, but wanted to enjoy things in a more natural, albeit hurried, progression. She had little intention of experiencing this again with anyone else, and wanted to make the most of their first date. Besides, a maiden's first kiss with a boy should be special, not something she should just take on a whim. She wanted it to be exciting, and romantic!  
  
 Unfortunately, they had each only gotten a few bites before the squees became louder, and Ranma began to notice hostile intent from nearby. Not wanting to take any chances with Kasumi's safety, Ranma said, "Hold on."  
  
 Before Kasumi could respond, "To what?", Ranma had repacked the lunch, tucked it and then the blanket back into his coat, which flipped Kasumi into the air. Kasumi had just begun to panic, when Ranma caught her and took off, bounding from tree to tree. He was quite shocked to see that almost half of the people in the park, many with cameras, were chasing after them, like the rabid mob they were becoming. Being chased was nothing new to Ranma, but having large mobs that could keep up well enough to keep him in sight was rather ...unusual. It was not until they had gotten out of the park and Ranma had started jumping over buildings that they finally lost the mob of followers.  
  
 "Sorry about this, I don't know where those people came from, or what they wanted, but I wasn't about to let you get hurt if I could help it."  
  
 Kasumi had not yet let her grip go, and was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that they are on top of a very tall building. "Ah, oh my, yes, thank you Ranma-kun. How? How... up here, so high..." Kasumi shook her head. "I mean uncle Genma taught us to jump pretty high, but this, ...we have to be on at least the thirtieth floor!"  
  
 "Thirty-fourth, but that's not really what is important right now, unless you don't like heights, in which case, I will get us down immediately. I am sorry about our picnic being ruined, I don't know what was up with that mob, they sure were a tenacious bunch..."  
  
 "No, heights do not particularly bother me as such, it is just, that ...wow." The usually eloquent young woman was at a loss for words, her brain having sent all nonessential personal on vacation the moment Ranma started leaping more than a few stories at a time. "You ...really are ...incredible."  
  
 "Aw, it's nuthin', Kasumi-nee-chan. If you can already jump onto small buildings, then I guarantee, with a bit of work, and my help, you could do the same thing easily. Every night after dinner, I do ki treatments on myself and the rest of us. It helps us expand our ki reserves and keeps the pathways clear. You ladies are welcome to join us. You will notice a big difference after the first treatment. I would welcome you in our morning practice sessions as well, maybe you could teach me some of your style as well. I am sure we have a lot we can teach each other."  
  
 "I would be happy to show you our style, as would Fukibuki and Nabiki-chan, but what does this treatment entail?"  
  
 "Well, the girls usually have me do it during a massage, like after our workout, but I only need to be in close contact, so our ki can interact, like the way I am holding you now. It would not require such intimate contact, if you are not comfortable with me giving you a massage."  
  
 "You are doing it now?" Kasumi looked surprised.  
  
 "Oh, no, not now, no. I learned my lesson, I will not do this without consent, and the first treatment needs to be done in a controlled environment. It must be done very slowly, and very carefully ...especially the first time. You could hurt yourself, if you push it too hard after the treatment as well, until you get used to the new you."  
  
 "Is it really that dangerous?"  
  
 "As long as we are both careful, there is absolutely nothing to worry about." Ranma smiled with a twinkle, and Kasumi melted into his arms. "Well, why don't we finish our meal up here where no one can bother us, then we can go have some fun?"  
  
 Kasumi managed to nod, but not much else.  
  
 Ranma held onto Kasumi with one hand, and used the other to pull out the blanket. He used the iron cloth technique to cause the blanket to go stiff. With a light toss, the blanket landed flat, with a clank, before returning to its normal state. Ranma then pulled out the lunch-box and sat down next to it, with Kasumi in his lap. "Now it is my turn to feed you." Ranma grinned as Kasumi melted again.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 By the time they had finished eating, Kasumi had mostly recovered her wits, but was enjoying her seat too much to move from the younger boy's lap. This was the first time in her life that a boy had fed her, never mind held her, and she found that she rather liked it. Kasumi loved taking care of others, but she had learned that once in a while, it was nice to let others take care of her too, and she could not think of a more perfect example of that.  
  
 "I can't remember when I enjoyed a meal this much, in a long time. Thank you Kasumi-nee-chan. Last night was close, but I didn't get to feed anyone then..." Ranma grinned at the young woman in his arms. "This always makes a meal better."  
  
 "No, thank you, Ranma-kun. I have never felt this nice and comfortable before, this is the happiest moment in my life."  
  
 "Not for long." Ranma leaned down and kissed Kasumi, tenderly. "I hope to give you many, much happier moments in the future."  
  
 The feeling of that kiss sent shivers down the older girl's spine, she had never felt anything like that before. Kissing Nabiki and Fubuki had been nice, and a lot of fun, but it was nothing like that! "You have already started... Wow." She reached up, and placed both of her hands on the sides of Ranma's face, holding him still, before leaning in even closer to kiss him again.  
  
 Kasumi did not know how long she sat there, snuggling against Ranma's chest, occasionally necking, but eventually she figured they should move on. There would be plenty of time for snuggling later. Ranma probably wanted to do more on their date, not that she would have minded staying like that forever. Little did she realize, that Ranma felt exactly the same way. "So, how do we get down from here?"  
  
 "Getting down is the easy part, are you ready to move on then?"  
  
 "I suppose, I am sure you would rather do something more fun."  
  
 "This is fun, I could not think of a better way to pass the time." Ranma smiled reassuringly. "As long as you are by my side, we can do anything you would like. How about a new outfit? We could go shopping."  
  
 "Oh, Ranma-kun, you do not have to buy anything for me!" Kasumi looked horrified at the thought.  
  
 "Well, we don't have to buy anything if you don't want to, we can just look. You can try on a few outfits, just enjoy it."  
  
 "That does sound fun..."  
  
 Ranma winked at the young woman in his arms. "It's settled then, give me just a moment." Ranma adjusted his arms so that he could hold Kasumi with his left, as he packed up the food containers and blanket with his right hand. He stood up, holding Kasumi with both arms again. "Hold on tightly, and trust me." Ranma emitted a calming aura as he leaped from the roof, heading straight for the empty sidewalk below. "You will let me know which way to your favorite clothing store, won't you?"  
  
 The terrified girl could only nod. They were plummeting straight down, seemingly to their deaths, yet Ranma was completely calm. She did trust the boy, but this situation was just too surreal to her. Luckily for her, the position in which she was being held kept her skirt from going over her head and revealing her panties to the world, because her clutching Ranma would not have allowed her to keep it down herself.  
  
 They had fallen passed the halfway point and were rapidly approaching the hard ground, where Kasumi was still expecting to splatter upon. She was somewhat glad to think that if she were going to die, at least it was with Ranma, in the boy's arms, and she had finally gotten her first kiss from a handsome boy. It was just like her to look on the bright side. Right before her life began to flash before her eyes, she had one last thought, one she unwittingly whispered aloud. "I wish I could have made love to Ranma-kun before I died."  
  
 She was just about to start praying for her family's happiness, when she felt their descent slowing down. Ranma whispered a reply, and despite the wind rushing passed her ears, she could hear him clearly. "Have no fear, my dear. You are not dying on my watch." He nibbled on her ear for a moment before continuing. "As for your 'wish', we can fulfill that anytime you are ready. There is no need to rush." Within moments they had touched down lightly, only to begin a rapid ascent in the direction she had indicated with her nod. Kasumi could not believe what she had just lived through, she had seen her life pass before her eyes, and greeted her ancestors, before they touched down safely.  
  
 It was a testament to her trust in the boy that she had not had a heart attack on the way down. Though she almost wished she had, once her thoughts filtered out that Ranma had either responded to her 'unspoken wish', or she had hallucinated it, either way, she did not want to think about it. Either Ranma could read her inner thoughts, he really could 'lay her bare' like Nabiki had said, or she was going crazy. Both of these thoughts rather scared her, each for different reasons. The more time she spent with Ranma, the more perfect he seemed. To her, Prince Charming was an uncultured buffoon when put up against Ranma, even the Ranma of her most romantic dreams was a boring child when she compared him to the real thing.  
  
 All of that meant that she had finally found the person with whom she wanted to 'become an adult', and the thought of moving to the next level terrified her. Yet, the more time she spent with him, the more sure she was that as scary as it was, if she was with Ranma, he would make everything wonderful.  
  
 Within a few bounds, they had arrived in the shopping district and Kasumi nodded toward the clothing store. Even though Ranma had stopped jumping, and was walking normally, Kasumi had not chosen to get down and walk on her own. People were staring, and for the first time in her life, Kasumi was happy to let them. The normally modest and proper young woman, was out on a date with the most amazing boy she had ever met, and she was happy to let the world know.  
  
 Even when Ranma walked into one of the fancier clothing stores in the strip, and everyone stared at them, she felt happy, instead of her usual embarrassment. Ranma finally set her down, to her disappointment, as one of the employees came over to see if were worth waiting on.  
  
 The attendant almost fainted when she saw who had been carried into her store. "KASUMI-SAMA! AAAH! Er, I mean, 'how may I help you lovely young people'?"  
  
 Ranma refrained from laughing at the woman's antics, and placed his hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "Kasumi-sama here, needs to be fitted for a few things that accentuate the natural beauty that is already there. Make some things that help Kasumi-sama stand above a crowd of super-models, as we know should be the case anyway. I will expect you to take extra special care of Kasumi-sama here. I would like at least two custom outfits, and one full outfit, with matching accessories, that can be worn home."  
  
 "Oh, yes sir, Customer-sama! We will do our best, to get Kasumi-sama the very nicest we have!"  
  
 "Do *better* than that." Ranma was stern, and Kasumi was stunned. The girl led Kasumi into the back room to be measured while Ranma browsed. Ranma had wandered around, picking out a few more things for Kasumi, some things for his girl side, and the other girls, who's measurements he had mostly memorized, including Nabiki and Fubuki, who he had gotten a good 'feel' for on the previous night.  
  
 By the time Kasumi had returned, Ranma had acquired a fairly good-sized stack of items, which he almost dropped when he saw Kasumi, in her new outfit. She was in a tight, sleeveless red dress, with a collar that held up the front. Lace covered the 'heart shaped' cleavage opening, giving a tease of what lay beneath. The dress was tight to the knees, where it flared out, and hung just above the ground. She wore a pair of dark blue 'fingerless sleeves', which covered from just below her elbows, down to loop over her middle fingers. She was wearing a nice pair of dangling earrings, her hair had been done up into a bun, with a cloth band wrapped around it. They had even given her a light bit of make-up. She was the most stunning thing Ranma had ever seen, even without his aura sight.  
  
 Everyone who had not already stopped their shopping to openly gape at Ranma, were now doing so at Kasumi. Ranma had been stunned speechless for a moment, a position he did not find himself in very often, but soon recovered. "Very nicely done, Kasumi-sama looks even more amazing than I remember ...from about twenty minutes ago. You did so well, I will also be taking these." Ranma handed the girl his pile of items.  
  
 She could barely hold onto the items and had to get help to ring it all up. Ranma leaned in close and whispered, "You really do look amazing, Kasumi-nee-chan!"  
  
 Kasumi blushed at the compliment. "Aw, I am nobody special, they are just good at their work."  
  
 "Well, yes, yes they are, but I would say you could easily be the most beautiful woman in the world! You are definitely the most special person I know, and I know a lot of special people."  
  
 "You flatter me, but I thought you said we were just going to be browsing, trying things on..."  
  
 "I changed my mind." Ranma winked. "Actually, I said we don't have to buy anything, and we don't 'have' to, but I want to. Besides, I thought it would be nice to get gifts for all of us." Ranma saw that they were almost done ringing up his purchases, and walked over to the counter, with Kasumi close behind.  
  
 "Now sir, will this be cash, or shall we be billing the honored sir?"  
  
 "Cash, of course, what kind of bum do you take me for? However, I need you to add one more item." Ranma handed the girl a small pair of earrings. "But they do not need to go in the bag."  
  
 "But, sir, Kasumi-sama is wearing earrings already. Are they not to your liking?"  
  
 "Oh, no, they are beautiful. These are for you. Thank you."  
  
 "Oh, no sir, we are not allowed to accept tips, and even if we were, this would be far too much, I am just doing my job."  
  
 "Nonsense, this is not a tip, I would not insult you in that way. These are merely a gift, for a cute onee-san."  
  
 "What? An old woman like myself? Cute? You must be joking..."  
  
 Ranma smiled and winked at the woman. "Not at all, I would not joke about such a thing, besides, you couldn't be more than your early twenties at most."  
  
 "I wish. But, no, I couldn't take this."  
  
 "I insist, I will not take 'no' for an answer." Ranma began tucking his new belongings into his coat, as he paid his bill. "And when will our other items be ready?"  
  
 "A few days at most. We can call you, or deliver them if you would like." The woman was so shocked that the young man was stuffing all of the items he had purchased into his coat, and that they could not tell that he had done so, she didn't even notice that she had rung up the earrings and placed them in her pocket, until they had left the shop. She was just trying not to think about what would have happened if the lad had a mind to shoplift! Coming out of her daze, she double-checked that she had the address to deliver the outfits she would be making over the next couple of days, everything had to be perfect! This had been her best sale in months. ...It might even be worth hiring more help to cover for her while she worked on this one! It would definitely be worth it if she could get their repeat business!  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma and Kasumi were walking away from the shop and Kasumi had looped her arm around Ranma's and leaned in closely. So amazed was she at the way the afternoon had been turning out, that she had stopped even noticing the attention she had been getting entirely. Though there was one thing that bothered her a bit. "Ranma-kun, I do not want to seem ungrateful, but was it not a bit rude to flirt with that woman in front of me, while we are on a date?"  
  
 "Was I? That was not my intention, I was just being polite. Having done so much to help us make this one the best days I have ever had, I wanted to help to make this be one of the best days for that woman as well." Ranma's eyes twinkled as he winked at Kasumi. "Don't you worry though, that woman has nothing on your beauty. Inside and out, you are the most beautiful women I have ever met. My only interest in that woman is how attractive you now look. To take someone so naturally beautiful, and to be able to find a way to make you look better, now that takes talent!"  
  
 Kasumi blushed at the compliment, not believing it for a second. "How can you say that with sexy girls like Shampoo and Pai following you around?"  
  
 "Pai-Pai is very pretty, and Shan Pu is one of the sexiest girls alive, both in an exotic way, but you have a classical beauty that few could ever hope to match. You have a heart as big as the moon and as warm as a hot spring! You have an inner glow, that few can see, but none can ignore. You are Kasumi-nee-sama, and the one I chose to spend the day with! A choice I would make again, many times over."  
  
 Kasumi gushed at the words, though she could not take them to heart, they were very nice to hear anyway. "That's nice, untrue, but very nice of you to say."  
  
 "I could never lie about something like that, especially to someone like you. It would like lying to a goddess, an unwise move for anyone to be sure."  
  
 "You are such a flatterer, Ranma-kun." Kasumi rested her head on her date's shoulder. She felt as if they were walking on a cloud, like she could just float away with the breeze, and she never wanted that feeling to end.  
  
 "Well, you answered my prayers by joining me for this date, so at least for today, you are my goddess." Ranma had noticed the slowly growing crowd of onlookers, but assumed that they were stunned by the beauty of his date, and for the most part, he would be correct. "So, I believe that we have time for one more activity, what would you like to do, my goddess?"  
  
 Kasumi had stopped 'blushing' some time ago, it was now more of a full-blown 'glow'. "What would you like to do Ranma-kun? I see a karaoke place, an arcade, and a bookstore, or we could go to another restaurant if you would prefer."  
  
 "I am not confident in my singing voice, and your lunch will more than hold me over until dinner, so that leaves the arcade or the bookstore, your turn."  
  
 Kasumi loved books, but she was on a date, and wanted to have as much fun as she could. She got a mischievous grin on her face. "Let's go play some games!"  
  
 They got even more stares walking inside the arcade, partially due to the fact that Kasumi was not really dressed for such a place, not that she cared in the least, and the fact that they were the most beautiful couple in the place. They ignored the looks of shock and occasional outrage as they looked around for a game to play. After a few competitive games, Kasumi came to the conclusion that maybe that was not the best plan, and chose a game where they worked as a team instead. A far better choice of activities on a date anyway.  
  
 They played several 'team' games, then moved over to games where they could win prizes, such as the crane game and pachinko, they even took pictures in the photo booth. They had both won many prizes, and were having a lot of fun. Ranma had packed up their latest prize, when Kasumi leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, blushing furiously as she did. It was embarrassing, but she wanted to show everyone there that she was on a date with the closest thing to 'the perfect guy' any woman could hope to find, and many of those people were not thrilled about the public display of affection.  
  
 Ranma felt a presence, similar to what he had felt earlier in the park, well up all of a sudden. A large number of people were giving him a dark look, their eyes almost glowing the dimly lit room. Ranma stepped forward. "May I help you fellows?"  
  
 Kasumi stepped behind Ranma, holding onto his back. She was no coward by any means, but some of the members of this mob looked positively evil. It chilled the young woman to the bone. She was also not entirely sure how well she could move in this outfit.  
  
 "To make Kasumi-sama wear such clothes, and do such things.... It is Blasphemy! BLASPHEMY I say!"  
  
 "Hey, isn't that the guy from that Hong Kong movie a while back? What was it called, the Jade Dragon or something?"  
  
 "Yeah, that's Ranma Saotome! I have all of their chibi-dolls, Kasumi-chibi and Ranma-chibi are dating, and have been for years, so I just DARE you to say anything against it!"  
  
 "Our Kasumi-sama should remain pure as the driven snow!"  
  
 With that, the two groups started to clash. Ranma picked Kasumi up in a princess carry, and used all of his stealth to sneak them out of the building. A swooning Kasumi leaned into Ranma's chest while letting her hands wander. Despite traveling at what had to be at least forty kilometers per hour, and bouncing over buildings, she felt as though there was not a safer place on the planet.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After class that day, Kasumi did not go to walk her sisters home, however, Fubuki did, and Kaede joined them. Fubuki was proud of herself for refraining from giving Akane dirty look when they saw each other. She had seen the damage the girl had done that morning, had heard what had happened, and she was not a happy housemaid.  
  
 For most students, walking home with their headmaster would not be the best of experiences, however, these were not your normal students, Kaede was not your normal headmaster, and at least one of the girls was happy about the reason for the visit. Soon after, Ranma would be one of the few male students at their school, and Nabiki was looking forward to that quite a bit.  
  
 Akane did her best to ignore their conversation, deciding that she would go visit her friends on the way home, and avoid the likely silliness or worse that was sure to happen whenever their headmaster came to visit. The woman was almost as perverted as a 'boy'! As soon as they got close to her friends' neighborhood, she made her excuses, said her good byes, and split off from the main group. It had nothing at all to do with her almost killing 'Ranma's pet turtle', no, not at all. Fubuki had gotten word to them at school, that Ukyo was fine, so no problem.  
  
 The other young women were a bit surprised by this, but were too happy about the news, and future students, to worry much about it. They promised to pass on her message, and waved as she ran off, quickly returning to their talk about manga, anime, and Ranma and company. Nabiki was not thrilled with her little sister either, but wanted to get a chance to talk to Ukyo and Ranma before she said anything else on the topic. It was probably for the best if Akane stayed at her friends for the night...  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Genma was thinking, something he did often, but rarely made any headway. To Genma, meditation was a way to get others to not pay attention to what he was doing, and contemplation was a waste of time. Action was all that mattered, yet action had failed him. Now was the time for devious action! Or so his instincts told him. Nevertheless, his years of living around these others have shown him that his instincts were not always the wisest choice of action, even if they did occasionally payout in the end, as his School of the Household Fist had proven. All he had wanted at the time, was an easy way to teach the maid-girl how to defend herself, with the least effort on his part as possible. What he ended up with far exceeded his wildest dreams, his clients read like a list of the top 'who's who' of Japan. Anyone who was anyone had their servants trained in his school, and he had been making powerful contacts, but that would be gone if he lost the school.  
  
 He knew he had made a few mistakes in his life, although identifying them individually was beyond his abilities most of the time. However, this was not about him, this was about the boy! Ranma was the one at fault here, not him, he was the one trying to hold his family together! The problem was the boy was too good, Genma had never expected him to be so powerful, to be able to manhandle him so easily, it was disheartening. It was one thing to be abused by an inhuman fiend such as his old master or the Maid Guy, but his own son, who was raised by his mother, surrounded by girls, ...it was not sitting well with him. If Genma did not figure out a way to come out on top, all of his ideals would come crashing down around him. It threatened his whole worldview, and that scared the man, not to mention he was concerned about his prospects for the future, which did not look too good if he could not manage to assert his rightful place. He was the dominant male, in a patriarchal society, and by all rights, he should be the one in charge! He just could not for the life of him, figure out why it all seemed to be slipping away... Where did he go wrong?  
  
 He decided to ignore the noises of people arriving to continue his train of thought.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma and Kasumi had not yet returned by the time Kaede had arrived with the two younger women, after introductions, and a brief explanation as to Akane's absence, Nodoka and Kaede started getting to know each other over tea. Nabiki and Fubuki went off with the other girls to talk about Ukyo and their days in school with Kaede and Mikan.  
  
 Before long, Ukyo had told the girls it was time to start their meeting, and some of the others started to figure out why as they walked toward the den.  
  
 Kaede and Nodoka were deep in conversation, both looking rather lascivious and excited when the others arrived. A dull 'thud' was heard from above as they entered the room, and the two women stopped talking, and Kaede looked up, wondering what she had heard.  
  
 "Ranchama and Kasumi are home. Although, normally the landings are more gentle, I wonder what could have-" Ukyo ran out of the room only to stop in the hall as Ranma entered, still carrying Kasumi, who had her arms wrapped around Ranma's neck, with her head snuggled into his shoulder. Ukyo, and everyone who followed her, stood, mouths agape, staring at Kasumi in her position and her new outfit. "Ranchama! Is everything all right? You landed a bit hard..."  
  
 "Oh sure, everything is fine, we were just going a bit fast. We had a bit of a run in with some people who seemed to know us from various places, and well, you know, 'rule number twelve'..."  
  
 "Do everything with style?"  
  
 "That's the one. 'Always leave a good impression'."  
  
 Ukyo leaned in to rub up against Ranma as well. "You always do that anyway. However, you are late, the headmaster is here, waiting on you."  
  
 "Well, I was trying to hurry, but we had to ditch some very persistent, um, fans? I guess. But, more importantly, how are you feeling, Ucchan?" Ranma gave a concerned look at his longtime friend and companion.  
  
 "I am fine, I told you not to worry!" Ukyo gave Ranma a fetching smile. "Besides, don't we have a rule about 'not keeping a lady in waiting'?"  
  
 "Nope, not that I am aware of..."  
  
 "Well, you ARE worth waiting for..."  
  
 Kasumi spoke up for the first time since their arrival. "You can say that again..."  
  
 "Well, you ARE worth waiting for ...Let's just hope the headmaster thinks so as well." Ukyo winked at Ranma before leading them back toward the den. When she turned around, her hair moved with the motion, exposing a web-like scar, covering most of Ukyo's back, thanks to her backless outfit.  
  
 Nabiki recovered enough from seeing her elder sister's dress and situation, to throw in her two yen's worth. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, I am sure Kaede-chan will love you-." Only to be shocked at seeing the scars for the first time, as were several others.  
  
 Kasumi looked horrified. "Ukyo-chan, your back!"  
  
 "No, I never left. You are back." Ukyo grinned. "It gives me character, don't you think?"  
  
 "Ukyo-chan, I am so sorry!"  
  
 "If there is anything we can do to make it up to you, plea-"  
  
 Ukyo interrupted, not wanting to hear any more of that. "No, there is nothing you can do, because this is not your fault."  
  
 "But, it was our imouto who hit you!"  
  
 "True, but as Ranchama pointed out, it was my fault."  
  
 Several of the young women turned, shocked, to stare at Ranma. "How, how could you say such a thing?"  
  
 Ukyo did not give him time to respond. "Because it was true! As my master, it is Ranchama's duty to point out the flaws in my technique. Do not blame Ranchama, do not blame Akane, this was MY FAULT! We hope it will fade with more healing and more time, and maybe one day you will barely be able to see, but for now, I want to hear no more on this." 'I WILL be having a talk with that girl later though...'  
  
 'But, your beautiful skin!!!!' Kasumi would have been close to tears had it not been for Ranma's calming presence. All she could get out was, "Okay Ukyo-chan, if you insist-"  
  
 "I do, now on to more entertaining items, you address your headmaster with '-chan'?"  
  
 "Yep, and you might too, just wait until you meet Kaede-chan, the woman is something else!"  
  
 "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"  
  
 "A bit of both to be honest, but mostly good, if you ask me, and you did."  
  
 Still carrying Kasumi, Ranma followed the other girls into the den to find his mother and another young woman waiting for them. His mother's reaction was to be expected, what he did not expect, was that it would be mild compared to the other woman's reaction.  
  
 Kaede started to tremble and shake, before jumping up, and running over to check them out from every angle with stars in her eyes. Ranma was surprised at the speed of the excited woman. "Kasumi-chan! You have achieved the 'princess carry', a classic that almost every woman dreams about having. Were you able to be saved from crisis by your true love?"  
  
 Kasumi looked up into Ranma's eyes. "Several times, in fact, but that was nothing compared to the kissing..." Kasumi got lost in those blue eyes, completely unaware of what she had just admitted.  
  
 Kaede swooned at the thought of being carried in strong arms and kissed with tender lips, by a handsome man and wrapped her own arms around herself. "But, Kasumi-chan, when did you get so stylish? You must have been very excited to dress so elegantly..."  
  
 Kasumi blushed again, at the comments. "Well, this is not what I left the house in. Ranma bought it for me, ...on our date." Almost whispering the last part, she trailed off. All of her bravado from earlier, gone in the face of her former principal. With her shyness returned, she tried to hide her blushing face in Ranma's, mostly bare, chest. His shirt having been unbuttoned by wandering hands some time before they arrived. She then realized what she was doing and blushed harder, which made her want to hide even more.  
  
 "Which reminds me, I got gifts for all of you while we were out." Kaede nearly fainted when Ranma started pulling boxes out of his coat, far bigger, and many more than should, by all rights, be able to fit in there. Her eyes got wide as saucers watching the girls opening their gifts and seeing the outfits and other items the boy had given them. Her jaw dropped when he turned to her and said, "I did not know your size, or style, so I could not pick an outfit for you."  
  
 "Uh... That's okay, you didn't have to get anything for me..."  
  
 "I've got to admit, I did not expect our new headmaster to be such a young and cute woman, so I am not sure if this will suit your tastes, but..." 'Though, I admit, I DID expect a bit more eloquence.' Ranma handed a small box to the young woman. "...you are welcome to open it if you wish, I hope you like it."  
  
 Kaede hesitated, looking at the small box in the charming boy's hand. He was even more handsome than the paintings and photos she had seen suggested, and rather dashing the way he was still holding the eldest Tendo girl, with his long coat blowing in the breeze...?  
  
 Had she been able to pull her eyes away from his own and turn her head to the side, she would have seen Ukyo, vigorously waving a large, ki enhanced, paper fan to create the effect. From where she pulled this fan, considering the lack of material in the skimpy cloth that passed for her current outfit, is best left unmentioned.  
  
 Kaede was not a woman who was stuck on tradition and customs, she spent very little time thinking about it were the truth told, and she was not sure what the proper etiquette was in this case of gift giving and receiving. She knew enough to have brought a gift when she came to visit, the usual bottle of sake the fathers enjoyed so much, but she had not expected to be receiving one. She wanted to make a good first impression, especially in light of the way the young man was making her feel as if she had been as young as she usually acted, and the butterflies were doing acrobatics in her stomach, yet she was not sure what to do. They were students after all, and obviously, Kasumi and the others cared for him a great deal. Kaede looked every bit the deer caught in headlights, with her eyes transfixed on Ranma's, completely caught up in the way they seemed to twinkle.  
  
 None of this was lost on Nabiki, who's well trained observation skills allowed her to read her principal like a book. She would have leaned in and whispered to her that Ranma was not all that hung up on formalities, even if he seemed to know them all, except that she was rather enjoying watching the older woman squirm. She felt it was her karma catching up to her, and opted to lean into and whisper to Ukyo instead. "At least Kaede-chan isn't drooling, ne?"  
  
 "That's our Ranchama... Not just any teacher, but the headmaster! Let me ask you something Nabiki-chan. How attractive is your school nurse? Every high school needs a sexy nurse!"  
  
 Nabiki eyed the 'head concubine', first for being addressed with '-chan' aloud by anyone other than her elder sister and the headmaster, which was something she was still having trouble getting used to, and then at the question itself. She responded cautiously. "What, exactly, did you have in mind?"  
  
 "Well, we could check off another item on the 'to-do' list that Miomo-sama and I put together for Ranchama."  
  
 Nabiki almost facefaulted. "What, you made a list for Ranma-kun, involving other women ...that you are helping to fulfill? ...and auntie Nodoka helped?"  
  
 "Who's idea do you think it was?" Ukyo winked at the stunned, slightly older girl. "Besides, I am helping you girls, am I not? Just so you know, they do not ALL involve other women." Ukyo stuck her tongue out as she winked again. "You want to see it?"  
  
 Nabiki nodded eagerly as the other girl pulled a book out from ...somewhere.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nodoka was proud of how quickly her, as of now, 'former' students had finished their entrance exams. She had taught some of them much longer than others, but she liked to think she had made a positive impact on them all. Seeing the confidence on their faces as they walked out of the room that they had used for the tests, made her feel as though she was floating with the pride of both a parent and a teacher rolled into one. Most Japanese people played a game of who can out modest the other, and this typically included deprecating not only themselves, but also their families. Nodoka told herself that this was because they did not have children like hers, after all who could not be proud of such a manly son, and beautiful 'daughters'? Had she not drifted off to another world of her own making, she would have also been surprised by how little time Kaede took to grade their exams.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Kasumi and Fubuki had been disappointed that they were not allowed to remain with and attend to Ranma while he was taking his tests, and had decided to make some food for him while they waited, oh and they supposed the others as well, to serve when he, er they finished the long tests.  
  
 Ranma had been the first to exit the room, and the two girls were waiting for him, food in hand. By the time Ukyo had left the room soon after, she saw Ranma being fed by the two older girls, and she was impressed. "Those two work fast!" So, she decided to help them. Not wanting to be outdone with their own idea, they instead insisted Ukyo sit in Ranma's lap while they took turns feeding her as well. She tried to refuse, until Ranma put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.  
  
 Ranma lips passed close to her ear as he pulled her in close. "Just enjoy it for once. Besides, I told you to rest." This sent shivers down the girl's almost bare spine, and she melted into his lap, suggestively eating whatever was brought near her mouth.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Not long after the last, soon to be, student left the room, Kaede came out, graded tests in hand, proving that despite appearances, she really did have some skills as an instructor. She started to hand out the results and paused for a moment when she saw the scene that was playing out before her. While the 'costumes' and decor did not match, it was like a scene out of a fantasy novel. Ranma was sitting in a large chair, with Ukyo on his lap, while two of the eldest were feeding him, and the other girls were fawning over him. It was like a harem ending in one of the games she liked to play. Her brain froze and she began to drool at the memories the sight had triggered.  
  
 Nabiki soon entered the room with a look of shock on her face that rivaled that of Kaede's, without the drool, she had cleaned that up already. She slowly walked over, returned the book to Ukyo, and plopped down onto the other side of Ranma's lap.  
  
 Ukyo grinned as she made the book vanish, and adjusted herself to give Nabiki room to sit. Seeing the look on the other girl's face, Ukyo used the same trick Ranma had done to her moments before. She leaned in closely and whispered, "Good reading?" into Nabiki's ear before nibbling on her earlobe.  
  
 The shivers down her spine were almost enough to break Nabiki out of her trance, but it was not until Ukyo was fondling her and had her in a lip-lock that she was truly aware of what she was doing and where her hands were. ...She felt somewhat over-dressed for the scene, but did not want to leave to change, someone else might try to take her 'seat' ...like Kaede.  
  
 This 'show' went on for a while, with even Kikyo taking turns feeding Ranma and making out with the other girls in hopes of turning him on. Some of them never even noticed their headmaster watching until she fainted from over stimulation. Watching a scene from one of her games, play out live before her eyes, was too much for her to take. She did later wonder why she woke up naked, before flashes of the event played themselves back to her in her mind. She might have been embarrassed to remember stripping and playing with herself, while watching her students feeding each other, but she certainly enjoyed it.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After a mostly lovely dinner filled with wonderful foods, Kaede felt recovered enough to go over their test results with them and began to hand out their scores.  
  
 Not caring one whit, the fathers were the first to leave the room once they had eaten their desserts. Grabbing their 'gift sake', they retired to the study. Akane had called and left a message with Konatsu, saying that she would be spending the night with her friends, so was not present during the meal.  
  
 Shampoo surprised everyone with how well she had done on the exams, the only required categories she was not confident in were some of the higher sciences and Japanese, and even then she had done well with the Kanji, but writing them and using them in Japanese were two totally different things. She had actually done better on the Japanese test than many of them thought, as her comprehension and understanding of the written language were better than her mastery of the spoken language. She had also knew that her mode of speech was considered 'cute' in Japan, and played it up for all it was worth.  
  
 "Shampoo no is stupid! Great-grandmother make sure Shampoo know many thing."  
  
 "Except to speak Japanese it seems." Nabiki was a bit jealous of the curvy Chinese girl, and her snark showed it a bit to those who knew her well.  
  
 "What we speaking then? How many language you know?"  
  
 "Three, I know Japanese, English, and French." Nabiki felt like she could at least show the other girl up when it came to brains.  
  
 Shampoo laughed. "Even in village we hear story of Japanese students' typical mastery of English. Shampoo hope you French better than that..."  
  
 "Well, I have been reading books in English ever since I was a child, and I get more opportunities to practice than most, thanks to Kasumi-nee-chan. I ace every test, have been known to correct the teacher in the honors classes, and I have had a lot of practice with my French lately, so I am quite confident there as well. Also, unlike most schools, we are an elite school, who also houses many important foreign students, so our English teachers actually speak the language. So it looks like I have you beat." Nabiki had a hint of pride in her voice.  
  
 Shampoo, on the other hand, looked triumphant. "Would be, if Shampoo no know four language, and some words in others. Shampoo know Mandarin, Tibetan, Mongolian, and Japanese ...mostly. Need, to deal with many nearby village, but Shampoo no think need Japanese, even if great-grandmother teach anyway. But, then airen come to village, Shampoo find reason learn."  
  
 Nabiki did not know what to think, not only had she been bested, but she had not misread anyone so badly in a long time, she felt like she was losing her edge. She was not sure if her senses were dulling, this girl was especially hard to read, or if she was just completely disrupted by this sudden change in lifestyle and the presence of the young man she had been not-so secretly lusting after for years. There was one thing of which she was sure, something needed to be done, but first she needed to do something else, something rather out of character for the headstrong young woman. "Shampoo, I am sorry. I had you pegged wrong." Nabiki leaned in a whispered, blushing a bit. "And I have a confession, I guess I was a bit jealous of your looks."  
  
 Shampoo whispered back. "Shampoo have confession too. Shampoo can speak better than you might think. I have been practicing close to two years, after all." Leaning in even closer, she added, "...I think you attractive as well." Shampoo winked at the young woman with the long, chestnut-brown hair. She had used the masculine form of 'I' and 'you' that Ranma tended to favor, but otherwise, she had fairly accurate grammar.  
  
 Nabiki's eyes went round for the briefest of moments before they narrowed and the two girls shared a giggle. "You sly minx."  
  
 "Shampoo no is minx, is sphinx..." She said with a wink.  
  
 While the two of them had been talking, Kaede had been handing back the rest of the test scores. Pai had done better than she had expected, considering how little time she had spent in school, and Japanese being her third language. Apparently, all of the time Nodoka had spent tutoring her had not been as much of a waste of time as she had previously thought. She had scored slightly above average for her age bracket. 'Maybe this school thing won't be so bad, at least I will get to spend more time with Ranma!'  
  
 Ranma and Ukyo looked confused and both looked over first their own papers, and then each other's. "Kaede-sensei, what does this mean?"  
  
 "What it means, Ranma-kun, is that you two have gotten some of the highest marks in the history of our school. As much as I REALLY hate to do it, I am going to have to make you third year students. Here I was hoping to have you around for at least two years." Kaede looked depressed. "To be honest, I feel that you both could probably pass a college entrance exam, if you were to choose to take it."  
  
 The room became silent, as everyone stared at Kaede. Then almost all of them said in unison, "WHAT?!?" while Nodoka just beamed with pride.  
  
 Pai and Shampoo were the loudest. "I only wanted to go to be with Ranma! Please, you have to keep us all together!"  
  
 "Yes, Shampoo no want go if no be with Ranma!" She 'humphed' cutely, with her arms crossed under her large breasts, as she pouted.  
  
 Ranma could never stand to see one of his girlfriends unhappy, and now he had two of them. He turned to Kaede, with stars in his eyes, and a gleam in his smile. "Kaede-sensei, isn't there 'anything' we can do, so that we can all be together?"  
  
 "Yes, Shampoo do ANYTHING, be with Ranma!"  
  
 "Me too!" The two girls had gotten on their knees, hands pressed together in proper begging fashion, with large, sad eyes, looking on the verge of tears.  
  
 Kaede was unable to move, she was caught up in the triple attack, and could not survive the onslaught. Within moments, she was squeeing, and had all three of them wrapped up in a large bear-hug, rubbing her face on theirs. "OOooooo, yyyyooooouuu, aaaaaaare sooooooooo cuuuuute!!! I just have to hug you all." She was quickly began rubbing all over them, from all angles, even pinching in a few places. "Promise me, that you will stay in touch after you graduate, and keep helping the school, like your family here, and we will get you two tutors, and put you all in Nabiki's class. Do we have a deal?"  
  
 The teens withstood the assault, and resisted the urge to pinch or fondle back, they did not want to risk ruining the deal. They were not exactly sure what to think of this turn of events, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Ranma spoke up first, taking the slightly older woman's hand in both of his, he looked deep into her eyes. "I suppose that we do. Thank you sensei. It means a lot for us to stay together, we are rarely ever apart. If there is ever anything we can do to help you, please, let us know." Looking over at his mother, he smiled and said, "However, we already have the best tutor we could ask for, right here." He looked back into their headmaster's eyes as Nodoka blushed at the praise.  
  
 Kaede's eyes were locked, and her hand was warm, a warmth that was spreading throughout her body. It was like basking in the afterglow, though not stemming from the same place. She thought she managed to get out a "Thank you." or something similar, but she could not be sure. Her legs were starting to feel less steady, but Shampoo and Pai jumped in to help support her as she began to melt into Ranma's hands.  
  
 Ukyo leaned in closely and whispered into Ranma's ear. Ranma deadpanned. "Really? Do you think so?"  
  
 "Well, you DO want to thank our new headmaster properly, do you not?"  
  
 "What do you think, kaa-chan?"  
  
 "My son is SOooo manly!"  
  
 Ukyo leered at the pair. "You expected something else, Ranchama?"  
  
 "No, not really. Some things are just too predictable. Well, if you think it's for the best. I was going to ask you to get a chair, but let's go to the sofa. It's safer."  
  
 Pai and Shampoo smirked as they carried Kaede to sit on the couch. They looked at each other for a moment, nodded, and said, "Us too!"  
  
 Nabiki quickly got in the fast growing line forming near her stunned headmaster. "I hope you don't plan to leave me out."  
  
 Fast footsteps were heard coming down the hall as Fubuki and Kasumi hurried into the room, still drying their hands. They locked the door as they entered, before getting in line behind Nabiki. "Would it be a bother if we were next?"  
  
 "We would love some of your special 'dessert', Ranma-sama."  
  
 Ranma gave a warm smile to the girls before taking Kaede's hand in his. Looking deeply into her eyes, he sat next to her, never breaking eye contact. "My 'cultural experts' tell me that this is the proper way to thank you for the favor you have bestowed upon us. Do you wish me to continue?"  
  
 Kaede had no idea what the boy was saying, nor even if he was speaking Japanese. She was fairly certain that she had been asked a question though, so she nodded, unable to find words with which to respond, nor did she know to what she was responding. She figured whatever it was, if they wanted her to do it, then she would likely enjoy it.  
  
 Seeing the consent, Ranma wrapped his other arm around her waist, and began to feel around her spine.  
  
 Feeling the arm go around her, Kaede responded instinctively, her brain having shut off some time ago. Not that her brain was ever much of a deterrent from doing something silly that would embarrass most people. Of course, Kaede was not 'most people', and embarrassment was not something she was capable of often. She leaned against Ranma, throwing her arms around him, and began to nibble on his neck. This caught Ranma off guard, and caused him a moment's distraction, giving Kaede enough time to throw her leg over Ranma. Straddling his lap, she leaned in, pressing her body into his. It was not until she had worked her way up to nibbling on his earlobe, that Ranma had found what he had been looking for.  
  
 The moment Ranma hit the spot, Kaede began thrashing about, rubbing against him, and grinding her pelvis into his lap. Her moans were quickly ramping up and would have become screams, if not for Ukyo thinking quickly, and directing the woman's mouth onto Ranma's. Kaede forgot all about screaming at that point, and opted for deeply kissing the mouth in front of her, she did not really care who's it was. She had taken a hold of Ranma hand, directing them towards her breasts, hoping they would fondle her. She was not disappointed.  
  
 The other girls in line had begun to make out with each other, waiting their turn. They were disappointed that Kaede had Ranma trapped, meaning they would have to wait until she was through, before they got their turn, so the five girls passed the time as best they could.  
  
 Kikyo had just sat back, looking on, longing to be in the middle, but not wanting to make Ranma uncomfortable.  
  
 Nodoka mumbled to herself about having a manly son, watching closely, not paying attention to what her hands were doing.  
  
 Ukyo saw all of this, and figured she could at least try to help one of them. She grabbed a hold of Kikyo, and began kissing her as she dragged her over to the line, where she could at least make out with the other girls, and have some fun. She could not stand to see Kikyo that depressed, and vowed to do something about it ...soon. Then, using her stealth, she snuck one of her 'toys' into Nodoka's hand.  
  
 Nodoka had no idea that the 'toy' even was there, never mind 'how' it got there, and she was even less aware of what she began to do with it soon after. The only thing she was sure of at that moment in time, was that her son, was one of the most manly of men, no other could compare. Even one of her 'ideal' men, Lupin the third, was falling short in the comparisons going on in her head. Her pride was only topped by the desire that had been building for more than sixteen years of not being touched by a man, or anyone else, and the conflicted feelings that those things created within her.  
  
 She was no longer licking and sucking on the phallic plaything in her hands and had been rubbing across other erogenous zones, also failing to notice the buzzing noise it began to make as Ukyo adjusted a remote control, not unlike the one she had given Ranma not that long ago. After thinking about it for a moment, Ukyo reached into Ranma's pocket, pulled out a similar one, and did the same thing to it, before returning the other remote to Ranma's pocket.  
  
 As she was doing this, Ukyo saw that Kaede had already removed most of her own clothing while still sitting on Ranma's lap, their lips not parting once. She had just completed removing her bra, and was wearing nothing but her thigh high stockings and yellow panties, that strangely had ties on the sides, like a swimsuit.  
  
 Ukyo saw that Kaede was having trouble with the ties on her 'panties', and snuck in quickly to undo each tie, before doing the same thing to the one on Ranma's pants, and slipping them off, along with his boxers, revealing that he was, in fact, enjoying himself very much. Kaede seemed noticed this as well, and quickly removed the last barrier between them, tossing her 'panty' aside. She felt several hands on her from behind, as she renewed her pelvic grinding in earnest.  
  
 Ukyo saw that things were progressing well, and returned her attention to Nodoka on the other side of the room, whose hands were frantically working on automatic. The conflicted look on her face could not hide the lust in her eyes as she watched the scene unfold before her. Ukyo turned up the control again, before pulling out her camera, filling in for Nodoka, who would normally document their 'adventures' and growth as people. Ukyo made sure to take a lot of Nodoka as well, since she so rarely got to be in the shots, before returning her attention to Ranma and the others. Ukyo wanted nothing more than to be involved in the 'gymnastics', but considering her 'orders' to not do anything strenuous, and her job as head concubine, she figured helping the others to enjoy themselves was where she belonged. Her 'fun' had to come secondary. Ranma's progress was the most important thing, she wanted to make sure that he never blew a chance like this. Even though technically, they were not students yet, they soon would be, and how often does a young man have the opportunity to make love to a sexy teacher, let alone the principal? She really wanted this to go well.  
  
 Kaede was now straddling Shampoo on the coffee table, as they made out and played with each other's breasts. Pai and Kikyo were on either side, kissing and playing with whatever they could reach. Kasumi and Fubuki were each on one side of Ranma, kissing on his neck, while his arms were around them, and he continued to thrust into his soon-to-be principal.  
  
 Nabiki saw that Ukyo was taking pictures, and relaxed. She felt better about joining in now, and climbed up to sit on her club's sponsor's ass, facing Ranma. She leaned into rub on Ranma as she wrapped her arms around Fubuki and Kasumi, fondling their butts. She leaned into Ranma, kissing him before saying, "It feels like you are doing me too."  
  
 Ranma smiled. "It kind of looks like it too."  
  
 "Oh my, that does look like fun, ne?"  
  
 Fubuki could only nod as she continued to kiss him, and fondle both him, and now Nabiki.  
  
 Kasumi whispered into Ranma's ear. "Fukibuki told me about your 'special massage', and I do believe I WILL take you up on your earlier offer. Would you do that to us now? I do so want to try-"  
  
 Ranma turned and cut off Kasumi with a long kiss, and said, "Anything for you, o--nee--chan." Ranma was already rubbing Kasumi and Fubuki's backs, so he started with them. Before long, they were writhing on the ground together, no longer aware of anything aside from their own pleasure. Ranma's hands went around Nabiki, as he returned to kissing her, before she cut him off.  
  
 "Oh no you don't. I have waited long enough. I do not want to pass out from pleasure, until I feel the real thing this time!"  
  
 Kaede spoke up, between moans and gasps. "This is- just- like a- game- I just played! You- could al-ternate- between- the three- of us, and go- in-between- the two of us! I- have seen- that in- games too... So, must be- fun..." Kaede could not believe her luck, so many of her fantasies were coming to life. She was now glad she allowed them all to skip a grade, she almost wished they HAD taken the exams for a university instead. The sooner this one graduated, the sooner she could do this again! The future looked bright indeed! When Ranma began to do as she had suggested, she came again just from the idea of someone willing to do the things she saw in her games with her... one more of her fantasies just came true again, and it felt REALLY good. She could not wait to help this boy celebrate graduation in just under a year. Never in her life would she be so happy, to lose a student.  
  
 Nabiki was surprised, she had read that the first time hurt, at least for a few moments, but she had not felt any discomfort at all. In fact, it felt better than any of the 'practice' she had experienced with the others, or anything else she had known. She almost fainted right then, but fought off the urge with great effort, wanting to enjoy this as long as possible. She also felt that it was strange that, despite Ranma switching girls, the way he was still pounding into her, made it feel like he still was in her. A phantom phallus, if you will.  
  
 Ranma began to speed up, switching between the three women in front of him with each thrust. "Chinko Tenshin Amaguriken!" While Ranma was using this technique, none of the three young women could even tell they were missing out on two-thirds of the action, but Ranma was showing a bit of wear after a few moments, and had to stop. "Three people- too much- hard to aim..." Ranma slowed down again, still rotating between the three, but breathing hard for a bit.  
{*Chinko = (n) (1) (col) (vulg) (chn) penis; (2) (ktb) practice*}  
  
 A moment later, his face lit up. "I've got it!"  
  
 A chorus of "You sure do!" and a few "...and now I am getting it too"s chimed off.  
  
 Ranma began to glow, his aura lighting up the room. While this was going on, Ranma stayed with Kaede, but all three of them thought they were getting all of his attention.  
  
 Ukyo was impressed. Once again Ranma demonstrated why he was the best, using his solidified ki to thrust into all three girls at once. If that did not prove her lover deserved a harem, she did not know what would. Not to mention, she could not wait for him to use it on her alone. This made her wonder if he could make that sandwich more fun, by adding three more, and whispered the question into his ear.  
  
 Ranma thought about it for a moment, as he concentrated. His aura began to glow even brighter, as three more ki chinko began to form. Small at first, they slowly grew, until they were filling the three ladies in front of him. To be careful not to hurt anyone, he was using sensory ki, which had a side effect. Having sex like this, was making him feel at least five time more sensitive, and he was not sure how much longer he would be able to last. He was going to have to work on that...  
  
 This latest development caused the last person who remembered that Nodoka was in the room to let it slip from her mind. As for Nodoka herself, Ranma's newest show of skill had impressed her so much, that she had climaxed again, and hard. Not only did this bring her back to awareness, to what she was watching, and what she was doing WHILE watching, but it also alerted the rest of the room to the fact. This awareness caused Ranma to falter for a moment, but being used to being watched, he did not let it affect him for long. "Hey, thanks kaa-chan, you might have bought me a few more minutes. ...Kaa-chan?!?!? Didn't you sneak off to take pictures, like usual?"  
  
 Nodoka was embarrassed. Not only was she naked, masturbating to her son having sex, and seen doing it, but he knew that she had been taking pictures of him doing so for years... She grabbed her clothing, and ran straight for the furo, forgetting to even close the door, never mind locking it. Luckily for her, Akane was not home, and the fathers were three sheets to the wind on free sake, far too intent on cheating each other playing Go, to care what was going on in the rest of the house.  
  
 Ukyo was torn between making sure Nodoka was going to be okay, and taking care of Ranma, but after only a moment's hesitation, she closed and locked the door, she knew where her loyalties lay. It did not stop her from feeling guilty about it though. Not being able to do anything about that, she decided to work on the other problem at hand. She went back over to where Ranma was, but instead of talking to him, she whispered to Pai and Kikyo to get closer to him.  
  
 Ukyo moved behind Ranma, and used a few tricks of her own, to help Ranma 'perform', and pay less attention to what he was doing, starting with licking the back of his neck, and earlobe. Her distraction techniques, combined with the concentration needed to maintain his ki projections as well as his rhythm, allowed her to move his hands from an oblivious Nabiki, to a grateful Pai and Kikyo, keeping them from being left out of the fun. Before she considered her job well done, she used one last pressure point 'attack', to make sure that Ranma would be 'functional' for some time to come, even if he came.  
  
 Seeing that Kasumi and Fubuki had worn themselves out, and were now napping in each other's arms, she covered them with a blanket. She watched the scene a bit longer, making sure there was nothing else that needed doing at the moment, she let out a sigh before mumbling to herself. "The head-concubine's work is never done." Not being able to take it any longer, she leaned in, and whispered into Shampoo's ear. "Here is your chance, I am leaving you in charge. You are 'head concubine', until I return."  
  
 Shampoo was conflicted, she used to want this, but she did not want to move if anything was needed, but she supposed she could always tell someone else to do it, if necessary... It was not like Ukyo would be gone for long.  
  
 Ukyo stretched out her senses, located Nodoka, and used the secret passage, so as to keep the door locked. So intent on this was she, that she, and everyone else, failed to notice Kikyo vanish from the where she had been receiving Ranma's unknowing touch. As Ukyo got closer, Nodoka's ki worried her. The older woman was trying to hide her presence, but Ukyo knew her too well. When she entered the furo, she saw Nodoka, soaking in the tub, with her knees hugged up to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. Removing her dress, Ukyo climbed in, and sat next to the older woman, taking her into her arms. "Do you want to talk about it, miomo-sama?"  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Now, about your uniforms..." Ukyo and Kikyo had returned before Kaede had finally recovered from their little 'adventure', Nodoka was still absent. Kaede was trying to force herself to attend to the last bit of 'official business' before she was 'distracted' again. She had trailed off, waiting to make sure she had their attention, but before she could continue, Ranma spoke up.  
  
 "Sorry sensei, we have a small confession to make to you, I hope you do not think any less of us, but there is little we can do to prevent it. There is a reason, some of us would have a problem wearing the uniforms. While on our training trip to China, we picked up these curses... When we are splashed with cold water, we change, and splashing us with hot water changes us back. I know it is hard to believe, but if you would follow me to the furo, I will demonstrate. You have to see it to believe it. Besides, we all need a bath after that." Ranma led the way to the now empty furo, and stood by the rinsing area, where he filled a bucket. "Please, if you would sensei, grab a hold of whatever you wish, and you will witness me change genders."  
  
 Kaede's jaw dropped. "You what?!? You are saying that if you pour that water over your head, you will become a, what, a hermaphrodite?"  
  
 "No, just a girl."  
  
 "A very sexy girl, with huge-"  
  
 "Yes, yes, thank you. So, whenever you are ready, just say the word."  
  
 "It's true, Kaede-chan. I have seen it with my own eyes, felt it with my own hands ...and other things. Here, put one hand here, and with your other hand, grab this..." Nabiki held Kaede's hands in place, making sure to get plenty of contact herself. "Are you getting a good feel?" Nabiki leered at her instructor, who could only nod. "Go ahead, Ranma-kun."  
  
 Ranma dumped the bucket over himself, trying not to splash anyone else as he did so. As the curse activated, Kaede and Nabiki both felt their left hand fill up, as their right grasped nothing but air. Their right hands felt around for whatever was in reach as their left hands squeezed and groped. Ranma reacted appropriately to the groping.  
  
 "SugOOOOOIiiiii!!!" Stars twinkled in Kaede's eyes and the rest of her sparkled, as she began to babble about various games and fantasies she had toyed with. Both of the young women examined Ranma's cursed body in great detail ...inside and out.  
  
 The 'exam' made Ranma remember some stories Ukyo and Nodoka had shared about trips to see the gynecologist. Although, Ranma doubted there was as much groping involved in those visits, not that he could be sure of that. He did not really mind, it was certainly an interesting feeling, so like, and yet, so unlike anything he ever felt as a man. Some of the others had joined in, playing with whatever they could reach, and it did not take long before Ranma felt weak in the knees, something he both enjoyed and lamented, vowing to overcome it at some point. Pleasurable as it was, it was a weakness, and he did not want anyone to be able to use it against him. Before he could fall, Ukyo was behind him, supportive, helping to lower him to the floor, so they could have their way with him once again. This time, however, it was Ranma who was on the receiving end. It was thorough training indeed.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Some time, and many changes later, they had finished actually getting clean while in the furo, with the three cursed students back in their original forms and everyone fully dressed. They filed back into the study, before Ranma faced Kaede once again.  
  
 "So, as you can see, we all have good reasons why your usual uniform would probably not work. I use my sarashi for support in my girl form, but I cannot adjust it if I have a shirt on. I have tried wearing it in place before the change, but it never sits right. I have to readjust it anyway, and it is really uncomfortable as a male. Not to mention looking stupid and being too loose or tight as the case may be. I would have to take my shirt off every time I was splashed with water. Which happens a lot more often than one would expect...  
  
 "You would think it would not be too difficult to 'not' be splashed with water, but you would be wrong. There is something about these curses that seems to attract water to us at the most inopportune times. Have you ever had a cloud start pouring rain down over just you and your group? We have, all of us. It is as though the gods themselves are toying with us..." Ranma looked down for a moment and chuckled before looking back up into Kaede's star-struck eyes.  
  
 "It is not that I am complaining mind you, we have a lot of fun, I was just explaining our dilemma. Shampoo and Ucchan both have other issues with their curses that make normal clothing a problem. Look at it this way, it is better for them to be wearing skimpy clothing all of the time, then to have one of them end up completely nude, and the other topless, due to the curse shredding their clothing. Some modesty is better than none after all." Ranma ended with a wink and a grin.  
  
 "Don't you all get cold, dressed like that all of the time?"  
  
 "We had special training to be able to handle extreme temperatures. It's no big deal. I wear my coat in the jungle in July, and stay shirtless in a snowstorm, I can barely tell the difference anymore."  
  
 Those who had not had Nujie Zu training were all impressed, even those who thought it was more 'boast' than fact. "Well, then you are in luck, we have not had many male upper class students yet, so we have not yet designed a uniform for you, so unless you wanted to take butler training, you can wear whatever you like. One guy runs around in a kendo uniform, and yet, is not in the kendo club..." Kaede sighed, before wiping the drool from her lip and continuing. "The girls all have established uniforms for both the upper and lower classes..."  
  
 "Well, if you do not mind us wearing our own clothing in the meantime, I am sure that we could make alterations that might allow for the change, without destroying their clothing, if you do not mind them wearing modified uniforms that is. Ucchan is very good at it, and made most of our stuff, like my coat."  
  
 "Oh, no, I don't mind at all, I think it will be great! Mikan-chan might not be happy, but I am sure, with the right persuasion, we can make your case." Fear flashed across Kaede's face for a brief instant, and then her usual cheer returned.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ukyo had just finished checking in on everyone, making sure all was well, and that Ranma was sleeping under a small pile of girls, before sneaking into Ranma's old bedroom, where she found Nabiki finishing a story.  
  
 "...and when they opened the grave, there was nothing inside, except for one red rose." Nabiki saw the last member of their group arrive, and looked up. "...Ah, Ukyo-chan, you are here. Perfect timing, we can start."  
  
 "Thank you Nabiki-chan." Ukyo knew perfectly well by the other girl's body language, that the '-chan' honorific bothered Nabiki from most people, even her, despite having been using it in letters for years, but since she had not said anything about it, Ukyo continued to 'press the button' ...for training. Ukyo thought it was cute when she squirmed, and for some reason she could not fathom, she found it incredibly entertaining to watch. It was not like she disliked Nabiki in any way, in fact they were a lot alike. She was sharp, quick witted, and strong, a real 'go getter'. Ukyo could not think of one thing she did not like about the girl, so she had no idea why she enjoyed tormenting her so, perhaps it was something she did in a past life... Ukyo could not figure it out, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.  
  
 Ukyo looked around the room, seeing most of their gang, spoke up. "Thank you for coming-"  
  
 "We did that earlier!"  
  
 "...and we will again ...soon. For now, I have gathered you all here to help one of us. With one exception, all of us gathered in this room have 'been with' Ranchama ...at least once (and some of us many times)." She stuck her tongue out at Nabiki.  
  
 Nabiki sat, mumbling to herself. "Just give me time, just give me time. I will outdo you all!"  
  
 Ukyo smiled inwardly, thinking about how Ranma would benefit from that button pushing. "Tonight we gather to help that one exception among us this evening."  
  
 "But what about Nee-chan and Fubuki-chan? They have not stayed awake long enough to get a chance yet either."  
  
 "True, but they are not working under a handicap. If they DO end up needing help, then you can rest assured, that I ...that WE will do everything in our power to help them as well. We are a family, and we stand by each other, no matter what! When one of us is suffering, we all are suffering! For some time, one of our family has been suffering under an unfair rejection that none of us wants.  
  
 "I believe you are all familiar with the history, the curse, and the connection between Kikyo-san and miomo-sama. Due to them partially sharing a body now, and worse, completely sharing a body not long ago, Ranchama is still hung-up about doing anything, and they are both hurting because of it. When it first happened, miomo-sama said to always remember that they were always seeing and hearing what the other did, and that stuck. Ranchama has not been able to give Kikyo-san a fair chance because of this block. I happen to know it is not intentional, we have discussed it before, and this is just as hard on Ranchama as it is on Kikyo. So, we are here to fix it! Are you with me?"  
  
 All of them cheered. Ukyo smiled as she pulled out a pen and a tablet. "Good, now who has ideas that might help? There are no bad suggestions, even one that does not work, might make us think of something that will. Throw out any ideas you have, and I will make a list..."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Omake 11a  
{Like many, these omake are slight variations of actual canon events}  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ukyo was giving her 'candy eating demonstration' when Kyoshi and the other girls, including Nabiki, Kasumi, and Fubuki who were present for reasons even they did not understand, started singing ...in harmony. Even Ranma found himself in cursed form, and was dragged into the song. Some were even more confused by this, due to the fact that they did not understand English, which was what they were clearly singing.  
  
Lollipop Lollipop, Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop, Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop, Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop *POP*  
  
Call my baby 'Lollipop'  
Show you why  
His kiss is sweeter than cherry pie  
And when he does his shaky rockin' dance  
Man I haven't got a chance  
I lick that...  
  
Lollipop Lollipop, Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop, Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop, Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop *POP*  
  
Sweeter than candy on a stick  
Huckleberry, cherry, or lime  
If you caught a glimpse, he'd be your pick  
But Lollipop is mine... (So, you'd best get in line)?  
for...  
Lollipop Lollipop, Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop, Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop, Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop *POP*  
  
Crazy way he thrills-a me  
Tell you why  
Just like a lightning from the sky  
He loves to kiss me  
'Till I can't see straight  
GEE, my Lollipop is great!  
I'll lick that...  
  
Lollipop Lollipop, Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop, Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop, Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop *POP*  
  
 After the song had ended, and Ukyo had crunched down on her candy, causing most of the men present to flinch or worse, Ranma changed back, complaining. "Aw, come on, it makes no sense at all for me to be singing that song! Why did-" Ranma was unable to continue as many of the nearby women jumped on him, led by Fubuki and the Tendo girls, who were happy to get to meet Ranma ahead of schedule, giving his mouth better things to do than to complain about his singing contract.  
  
 Nodoka smiled at her son. "Well, we did not want that to happen in the middle of our song and interrupt it, now did we?"  
  
 Ukyo was one of the last on the pile saying, "At least they didn't make you sing it in canon ...or as a guy."  
  
 Nodoka thought about it for a moment. "Wait a moment, you are right, this is an omake, so it isn't real anyway..." Nodoka's eyes lit up as she suddenly dove into the pile herself. "Let momma show you girls how to 'lick a lollipop'."  
  
{Slightly edited version of 'Lollipop' by the Chordettes}  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Omake 11b  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The night after the festival, Ukyo pulled out a large notebook, titled 'Ucchan Note'. It was partially filled, with many entries, most of them with a checked box next to them. Turning a ways into the book, Ukyo located the latest entry, the 'Mile High Club' with its checked box next to it. Under that, she drew another box, wrote 'Masturbated in Public (with candy!)' next to it, and checked the box. The girl's proud expression turned to mild annoyance, as her finger tapped one of the few unchecked entries, 'Public Sex'.  
  
 "One of these days, Ranchama ...POW! Right in the bushes! And then, bang, zoom, to the moon!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Omake 11c  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma and company had just arrived home, and they were waiting for their fathers to arrive for the family meeting. They were chatting with the new arrivals, getting to know each other.  
  
 "I am Kikyo, I used to be a priestess, back in the Muromachi period..."  
  
 "What? How old are you?!?"  
  
 "Almost twenty."  
  
 "How can that be?"  
  
 "Well, I do not really feel like I aged much while I was dead, and certainly not while I was in that clay body."  
  
 "What?"  
  
 "It is a very long story..."  
  
 "Okay then, is Kikyo your given name? What is your surname?"  
  
 "My given name, I never had a surname before. If I were to claim one though, it would be Saotome. It seems like the only proper thing to do. They accepted me into their family, and I have no one else. I do not know if my younger sister had a family, but I certainly never did."  
  
 Akane spoke up, looking a bit confused. "What I want to know is 'why do you sound like me'?"  
  
 Kasumi looked at her younger sister. "Oh, I don't know, I think that Kikyo-san sounds more like me."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 End Omake  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Author's Notes  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 -Soon, many of our heroes will be starting school, some for the first time. As you should know by now, our school has both the upper class and the servant classes. All of them have the option to join either class, since their tuition is paid either way. All classes are mixed in the mornings, and they split in the afternoon, with the servant class taking special classes tailored to being either a maid or a butler (and possibly other servants). Ever since we decided to used the academy, we have been trying to decide if Ukyo would choose to be in the upper class to spend more time with Ranma, or make the sacrifice in order to better learn to serve Ranma and take the servant classes, spending half of each day in those special classes? So, my question to you readers is, 'Of the four soon-to-be students, Ranma, Ukyo, Pai, and Shampoo, do you think any of them would choose, or be talked into taking the servant classes, or do you want to see them all in the upper classes? Either leave your votes in the comments, or private message me. If you would like to provide your rational for your vote, the better we like your 'reasoning argument', the more your vote may count. The voting will be open for a week or two from the time we post this chapter.  
  
-Kanamara Matsuri or the Steel Phallus Festival - Every bit of that was true to the best of my research. This is a real event that takes place in the early spring, and those were some of the real activities they have at this festival. Even the part about the genitalia shaped candies selling out early, the legend behind it, all true (well it is the real legend, to the truth of those events, I will make no claim). The idea for the candy eating demonstration was from Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!, though I took it in a different direction than they did, I just could not see Ukyo doing what they did, in this situation, with Kikyo learning, and Ranma watching that. However, you can find that scene on youtube if you haven't seen it, funny, but in a cruel sort of way.  
  
 -Hiko-no-kami and Hime-no-kami: Kami means god/goddess. No is a possessive particle. Hito means male, and hime means 'young lady', so this means 'boy god' and 'girl god' respectively, I believe they are twins.  
  
 -Skosh/Sukoshi - One of the many words we borrowed from Japanese. The 'u' is mostly silent in the original Japanese word, and we dropped the 'i' as well when we borrowed it, partially because 'i' can be understated at the end of some words when said informally, similarly to the 'u'. The word itself means 'a small amount', and can be used in reference to quantity, distance, or time. They do not have a lot of words like, a couple, a few, a bunch, and so on, they have 'sukoshi', few, and 'ikutsumo', many.  
  
 -Yotogi - (1) attending someone through the night (guard, nurse); (2) act of a woman sleeping with a man (at his bidding); (3) keeping overnight vigil over body before burial. It is made up of the characters for 'night' and 'attendant'.  
  
 -Daisuki - loveable; very likeable; like very much - This word is formed with the characters for 'big' + 'liking a lot/love', so it means really likeing someone/thing a lot, can also be used to indicate a 'favorite'.  
  
 -Gifts in Japan-  
 -Like other Asian cultures, there are many customs and taboos relating to gift giving and receiving. It is considered impolite to go to someone's house without a gift. In Japanese, this is called tebura (Empty Handed). This sort of gift is typically given in a paper bag, preferably from the shop in which it was bought. You then take the gift out of the bag and place it on top, before handing it to your host with both hands. In an informal setting, the gift giver might say something to the effect of 'tsumaranai mono desu ga' or 'this is but a trifle', but in a formal or business setting, this would be considered rude, as you are implying the gift is worthless. Instead you would something like, 'honno o shirushi de gozaimasu ga' or 'this is but a token...', implying that while the gift has value, it cannot do justice when compared to your respect for the receiver of the gift. In either case, these gifts tend to be flashy, and expensive, wiki shows an example of a 10,000 yen ($100US) melon, 'carefully cultivated and selected for its lack of imperfections', that are intended for these types of gifts.  
 -Unlike in China, the gift giver in Japan 'may' ask the receiver to open the gift there, but the receiver will not ask the giver. If not prompted to open it, they will wait.  
 -Depending on the situation, the receiver may refuse the gift, as accepting it can create a sense of obligation.  
 -As a guest, if your host offers you something, it is the polite thing to first decline by saying something like, 'okizukai naku' or 'don't go through the trouble', at least once or twice. The host is then expected to offer a second time (or more), at which point is it perfectly polite to accept (some sites say it is the custom to refuse once, other say at least twice).  
-Like in China, it is considered rude to give gifts like knifes, scissors, clocks, and so on, as they symbolize a severing of the relationship, or the person running out of time. Anything with the numbers four or nine are also bad, four (shi) sounds like death, and nine (ku) sounds like torture. White flowers are reminiscent of a funeral, and should also not be given.  
-There are many gift giving occasions, such as seibo, the winter gift giving season, similar to x-mas, but the presents tend to be food and drink, and are given from company to employee, or from one family to another. Or Chuugen, the summer equivalent. There are many other gift giving times as well, such as Valentines Day, where the girls give the boys obligation chocolates (giri-choko), and White Day, a month later, when the boys return the favor, and give chocolates (or other presents) to the girls who gave some to them (if they like/respect them enough to bother). Valentines Day chocolates can be given as a romantic gesture, or to any male the woman has a connection to (son, brother, father, really good friends, etc.). Many boys take it personally, or get rather depressed when they do not get any chocolate on Valentines Day, or if they only get some from their mothers or other family.  
  
-Numbers - The numbers four, seven, and nine, all have 2 ways to say them when counting. Four (shi/yon), Seven (shichi/nana), and Nine (ku/kyuu). There are others too, but these are the ones you will encounter the most often. They are the Shino-Japanese numbers and are used when counting things, actions, and events.  
  
 -Entrance Exams or 'juken' - Not all High Schools require entrance exams, but many do, especially the higher ranked ones. About 12-13% of middle school also have entrance exams, but in 2002, the number of them that do began to rise. These exams not only determine if the student is accepted but also placement in class, and ranking. As I mentioned in a previous chapter, sometimes the highest scoring first year student is asked to give a speech during the entrance ceremony. By third year, most students are preparing for college entrance exams. They take mock exams, and many go to a 'cram school' to help prepare themselves. The higher ranked the school is, the higher the entrance requirements are, and the better the students needs to do on their exams. The school you graduate from will also play a large part in what school you can go to next, almost as much as your grades and test scores.  
  
 -Other random school information, starting with basics - The school year begins in April, and ends in March. Education is compulsory from first grade through middle school. Middle and High Schools are both broken up into three years, and elementary is broken into two sets of three years. The number in the class number represents the year, and the letter is the class. The letter itself, is different by school, some have a reason and order to them, and others are relatively random, in most schools it is merely an identifier, and not a rank (unlike Baka and Test, for example). In many cases, the 'letter' is kana, and not an English letter, but the translators sometimes change that, I have seen class 1-He, for example, but using 'roman' lettering seems to be on the rise. The classes are typically divided up by the students' curriculum, and sometimes rank, so students who take the same general classes, get lumped together. So, depending on the number of students taking which classes, and other issues, class rosters may change between years. Who is in which class is typically posted on a bulletin board before the year starts (like test ranking). With the exception of certain classes, such as gym, home economics, or other specialized classes, the students stay in the same room, and the teachers switch rooms between classes. Seating is typically assigned, usually alphabetically, Kanji coming before other Kana (Female given names 'can' be spelled with Hiragana, foreign name are typically spelled with Katakana, and most other names are spelled with Kanji), with transfer students stuffed in wherever there is room.  
 Club activities are typically not required, but are heavily encouraged in most schools, but this is up to each school, the better schools are more likely to encourage extracurricular activities. Elementary and Middle schools begin around 8:30am, each class lasts between 40-45 min. in elementary school, and 50 min. in middle school, there is a 5-10 min break between most classes, and go home around three in the afternoon. The lower elementary classes (first three years) go home after lunch, but the upper elementary classes take five classes per day, and up to six in middle school on some days of the week. Elementary school students have clubs once a week. In middle school, extracurricular activities take on a bigger role, some clubs meet several times a week, or even every day, and on some days the students do not leave until five in the evening. Each school has their own rules covering what is required for the clubs there.  
In the old days, students attended school Monday through Saturday, in more recent times, Saturday classes were not held on the second and fourth Saturdays of the month. As of April 2002, there are no more classes on Saturdays. The Saturday classes were typically a shorter day.  
 There are three terms, or trimesters, April - July, September - December, and January - March. They receive a report card at the end of each terms, and are given a grade of 1-5 (5 being the best), and exams are usually a percentage. Correct answers are marked with a circle, and incorrect answers are marked with an 'x' or a '+'.  
More than 90% of parents send their children to a 'juku, or Cram School, and more than 65% send them for four or more days a week. 98% of middle school graduates go on to high school or specialty school. There are more than 700 universities, and almost 45% of high school graduates move on to either a university or junior college. Choosing a school (at all levels) is a very difficult process for most students and their parents. One must take an entrance exam for any university, and most high schools you want to apply to, and there are hundreds, if not thousands of options. The Kanto region, for example, has around 600 high schools (only about 50 are public). Even public (koritsu) high schools have a tuition cost, though they tend to be about one-tenth the cost of a private school, as they are publicly funded. Most private schools are usually middle and high schools combined. Private high schools (shiritsu), tend to have their entrance exams about two weeks before public schools, though not all on the same day, and the exams are typically offered with two options of days from which to choose. Public schools, on the other hand, tend to all have their entrance exams on the same day, so you can only choose one, where a private school, you can have an alternative or two, if the second alternate is a public school.  
What Nabiki said is mostly true, especially in the public schools, many of the native Japanese English teachers do not know much more than what is in their books, and only teach enough to help their students pass their entrance exams, as they are not given much more to work with. Partially due to embarrassment, conversational English is not practiced much, and even though it is on signs and such everywhere, it is more decorative than anything.  
  
 -Many of you have shown an interest in this type of information, so if anyone has any specific questions I will do my best to answer what I can or point you in the right direction. Anything having to do with the language or culture is fine, related to the story or not, if I do not know it, I will try to find out and include it in a future update. Thanks again for your interest in my story ...and learning.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
*CHARACTERS USED*  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
{Here I will list all of the important, non-Ranma characters, used in the chapter and where they are from.}  
  
Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the title character from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Fubuki - The soon-to-be 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Kaede Tenjoji - The headmaster of Hakureiryo Academy from Ladies vs. Butlers.  
Mikan is her 'assistant' and the Head Instructor.  
Pai Chan - Taken from Virtua Fighter.  
  
Hisho Fukumi - A member of the Fuma clan, just a bit older than Ranma. Her name means; "Hisho - (1) secret or hidden place; (2) (euph. for) woman's genitalia; (3) the underworld; the other world". Fukumi - implication; hidden meaning; latitude; atmosphere; tone; sentiment; inclusion. It uses the characters for 'hold in mouth; cherish; contain' and the number 'three'."  
Hijo - Hisho's younger brother. His name means 'hidden' 'help/assist/aid'. He is a year or so younger than Ranma. {They are both original characters}  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12 - The Art of Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and the others get used to their new lives.

Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
Act 1 Part 02

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

DISCLAIMER  
This is a work of sub-fiction. It is not worth your time, effort, or court costs! I own few of the assets for this story, or much of anything else. Please don't sue me! This is just for fun, and practice. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

AUTHOR'S NOTES

-I have really been trying (and failing) to tone down the ecchi. My goal has never been to make this any more ecchi than it needs to be, but with the subject matter involved, it can be difficult to avoid. Especially when many of my helpers, and I am sure some of you readers, enjoy it. My goal has always been to only show what we feel is important to the plot or to character development. I am a verbose fellow, and so, I tend to be long winded, and go overboard on occasion. To anyone that bothers, I am sorry. I am trying... "Yes, yes you are!" ...HEY! 

"Speech"  
'Thought' {And other emphasized items}  
/Mandarin/  
\Cantonese\  
-English-  
{Author's Notes & *Translations* Feel free to skip these}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

GLOSSARY (from the last chapter)

Kanamara Matsuri - Steel Phallus Festival

Happi - a traditional Japanese straight-sleeved coat, worn at festivals and by fire fighters. 

Tin Tong Niu - Cantonese for 'Bird of Paradise', lit. 'Paradise Bird'. It can also refer to the flower of the same name. 

Kujira - Whale.

Yotogi - Nighttime attendant.

Daisuki - lovable; very likable; like very much.

Chinko - (n) (1) (col) (vulg) (chn) penis; (2) (ktb) practice

Sukoshi - skosh, a small amount. 

Hito - (n) (1) man; person; (2) human being; mankind; people; (3) (uk) human (Homo sapiens); humans as a species; (4) character; personality; (5) man of talent; true man; (6) another person; other people; others; (7) adult; ...or using a different character, 'one'

Hime - (n) (1) princess; young lady of noble birth; (n-suf,n) (2) girl; (n) (3) (arch) (kyb:) prostitute; (pref) (4) small; cute; (P)

Juken - entrance exams

Counting Numbers - 1(ichi), 2(Ni), 3(San), 4(shi/yon), 5(go), 6(roku), 7(shichi/nana), 8(hachi), 9(ku/kyu), 10(ju)

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Chapter 12  
The Art of Dating 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Genma had been a bit gun-shy about fighting Ranma after facing a literal 'force of nature' in the previous attempt, and he had been trying to figure out another way to make his point. He certainly could not beat a guy who could throw tornadoes around at will. Not without a counter move anyway, but he did not see how the boy had done it. It looked so easy, just an uppercut. He really should have been paying more attention. He needed another way. 

No sooner had he thought this, than he saw Nodoka enter the room, book in hand, heading toward the bookshelf. "Wife!" 

"Did you plan to sleep in the guest room again this evening?" 

Genma was surprised at the question. "Of course, but we need to talk." 

Nodoka did well masking her emotions, not one trace of her disappointment showed through, not that she had expected a different answer. She finished returning her book as she responded. "This is about Ranma-kun then." This was not a question, but a deduction. 

Genma was honestly confused for a moment before responding. "Of course it is. What else could it be?" 

"Apparently, not a thing. So what, specifically, about Ranma-kun, did you wish to discuss?" 

Genma wanted to shout that 'I am the man, and you will give me back my parental rights!', but even he was aware of what the likely outcome of that would be. What he said instead, though much more polite, did not get him much further though. "Will you return my parental rights? Can we work out a deal?" 

"For what reason, would I possibly do such a thing? Considering what you did when you did have them, you are lucky we are even speaking. It is only because of what you have done for those girls, that I was giving you this chance. Prove to me that you should even be allowed in the same room as my son before we discuss 'parental rights'. I had intended on giving you more time to prove yourself, but since you refuse to take part in any of your other familial duties, and wish to pursue this line of debate, we can have it now." 

"Fine then, I challenge you! The winner decides the boy's future."

"No." 

"What do you mean, 'no'? Accepting challenges is a tenet of our school!" 

"Oh, I accept your challenge, I do NOT, however, accept your terms. Ranma-kun's future is not something you need concern yourself with any longer. No one will decide my son's future except Ranma-kun! It is your own future that should be in the forefront of your mind at this time, Genma-san. THAT will be the stakes in this fight, YOUR future. Ever since we left, that has been the only thing open for discussion. You are the challenger, so I pick the stakes." 

The cold steel in his wife's voice made him want to run for the hills. The only thing keeping him there was the knowledge that if he did run, they would likely not let him return. His only option then would be to break in, grab Ranma, and run, but he was not sure that even the Umi-Sen Ken could get him passed Maid Guy. "Then, what are these ...stakes?" 

"You will prove your mettle. You will show that you are, in fact, a man with honor. It matters not who wins this fight, but how you perform. Fight with honor, or leave, and never 'darken' our doorstep again. Your name will be stricken from our family registrar, you will no longer be a Saotome, and you will never bother us again. These are the terms, the fight is tomorrow. There will be NO other options." Nodoka took another romance novel from the shelf as she turned back toward Genma, looking directly at him for the first time since he issued his challenge. "I guess 'I' am going to bed, in my 'empty' room for the night. I will see 'you', when you are ready for the match." While Nodoka's voice was cold, she still showed no outer sign of emotion as she left the room, though the cover of her book, would forever after, bear five 'finger shaped' indentions in the cover. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

While the teens were not surprised to find Kaede still in bed with them when they woke up, they were not expecting Nodoka to miss out on family bath time for a second time in a row. Ranma was starting to wonder if something was wrong, but Ukyo thought back on their conversation of the night before and sympathized with her adoptive mother, trying to reassure Ranma. It made Ukyo eternally grateful that she was never really Ranma's sister, as she left the changing room, to get the furo ready for them. 

Ukyo had considered pushing Kikyo into washing Ranma's back, but they had all agreed that was pushing too fast, and she had been outvoted. Not being able to wash with cold water anymore, Ukyo prepared a bucket of warm water, so that she could wash Ranma when he was ready, but as she was doing so, Fubuki, who had already been in the room, filling the tub, stopped her. 

"If it is not too much to ask of you, Ukyo-sama, I would like to take over my duties as Ranma-sama's personal maid today." 

Ukyo eyed the young maid speculatively. She was wearing most of her maid's uniform, but the dress was nowhere to be seen. Nor was the young woman wearing slippers or any underwear to speak of, though she did have stockings up to her thighs, her apron, lacy wrist cuffs, collar, and maid's hat. Ukyo could not help but to lick her lips at the prospect, before her eyes lit up. "Oh yes, today is your first date with Ranchama. You are getting an early start on it, I see..." Ukyo looked Fubuki up and down again, motioned for her to 'spin', and appreciated the sight. "Very nice, but before I can approve that, I must 'test your skills'..." 

Fubuki only hesitated for an instant before agreeing. 'I will show Ukyo-sama all of the skills I have learned with the Tendos! Please, kami-sama, let my skills be up to the task...' Little did Fubuki realize that this was less of a test, and more closely related to 'sexual harassment'. Ukyo had just wanted to be rubbed on by the adorable maid as well. 

Fubuki was quite skilled indeed and Ukyo was 'really' starting to enjoy the 'washing'. 'Well, Ranchama DID tell me to take it easy, and to allow myself to be pampered once in a while... I cannot disobey a 'direct order' after all.' Ukyo got a lusty grin on her face, and was almost disappointed as Ranma walked into the room, with Shampoo and Pai on each arm. Kasumi and Nabiki filed in right behind him, quite enjoying the view. 

Ukyo shook her head to clear the fuzz that had been forming at the older girl's touch, and quickly said, "You pass.", before turning and greeting the newcomers. "RANCHAMA! Ohaio-gozaimasu! We are ready for you all. Ranchama, if you will sit here, and girls, if you will have a seat here..." 

They all stared at Fubuki. Kasumi was surprised at the boldness of her old friend. Nabiki was impressed by how far she had progressed, Fubuki would never have worn that just a couple of years ago. The other girls were just taking mental notes as they gauged Ranma's reaction. Shampoo's main concern was that when Ukyo decided to follow through with her promise of making her wear a maid's uniform in her sphinx form, that it would probably look rather similar to that. At least they did not make stockings that would survive her 'paws'. ...She would make sure of it. 

Everyone moved to their assigned places, as Fubuki began to wash Ranma, while Ukyo and Kasumi began to wash the other women, before they began to switch places and take turns. Kikyo and the other cursed girls had trouble washing each other due to the temperature of the water, so she tended to favor the others, and vice versa. It did not take long, before they were doing less 'washing', and more 'playing'. Kaede enjoyed the process very much, and wondered if they had done this as a family, then maybe her sisters might not have turned out so twisted... 

Kaede WAS disappointed that Ranma had been too preoccupied to pay her much attention, but watching the 'young master' and his maid interact had been such a turn-on, she soon found herself no longer caring. She had always been more of a voyeur at heart anyway. ...Being bathed by the others while she watched the scene unfold did not hurt matters either. Once again, she started looking ahead to next spring's graduation, and the private celebration she planned to have with her favorite students... 

Fubuki had spent a lot of time mentally preparing herself for this, she had planned out certain events for this day in great detail, while still leaving large gaps to allow for Ranma to choose activities for their day. She did not want to call it a 'date', as that implied that she was more than just a maid, a liberty she did not wish to take. Her job was to take care of her master's every need, and that was exactly what she intended to do. 

"Ohaio-gozaimasu, goshujin-sama. From this day forward, Ranma-sama is Fubuki's goshujin-sama. Is goshujin-sama ready to be washed?" Fubuki threw in every humble word form and honorific she knew, to show exactly how much this, and he, meant to her. 

Ranma flinched the first time she called him 'master', it was not something he particularly cared for, even if he had gotten rather used to it while in the Nujie Zu village. He did not want to complain, but he did feel as though he needed to say something. "There is no need to be so formal, Fubuki-chan. We are all friends here. You can do whatever you like." 

Fubuki blushed at her 'order', and nodded. She considered following through with the 'command', but decided to play it safe for now, and start by washing his back instead. There would be plenty of time to get to what she wanted to do, later. It would not do for her master to not get completely clean, and it would reflect poorly upon her as his personal attendant, especially since she voluntarily asked for this job. Some masters were unable to do many things for themselves, and as the maid, it is their job to make sure things did not go undone. Watching Maid Guy's example with Genma had taught her that. Fubuki was nothing, if not a quick study ...as long as it did not involve math. 

Ranma was enjoying himself. He was happily chatting away with the group as Fubuki quietly hummed while she scrubbed him down. Then, once she had finished his back ...and everything else back there, she slowly worked her way back up, and began to untie Ranma's braid... 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Somewhere, deep in the mountains of China, an older man, stroked his luxuriously long, silky hair ...and sneezed. "/Well, I might have allergies, but at least I got my hair back ...and all of the things that go along with it!/" He spared a glance over at the young waitress who had finally agreed to marry him before thanking the gods for allowing him to consume his dragon's whisker porridge. That day really turned his life around. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Fubuki had enjoyed washing and brushing Ranma's hair, though not as much as washing his gorgeous butt, it was one of the many skills at which she excelled, and one she found to be quite pleasurable, especially this time. She would brush it again and tie it off after he had finished his bath, it was not good to tie it up while wet after all, but for now, it was time to move on to more washing. Fubuki moved around to face him, got on her knees, and began washing at his extremities. As she washed, she would occasionally steal glances up into Ranma's face, only to see him looking back at her, where she would blush and quickly look away. She lingered for a long time, washing his chest with her delicate fingers, before moving on to finally follow her instructions, and 'do whatever she liked'. 

It was the first time she had ever held a real one in her hands, and she was impressed. The way it felt, the weight, the texture as her soapy hands moved over it, the way it grew in her hands, and some time later, the way it exploded on her chest. It was all a new experience to her, and because it was Ranma, she felt that it was a wonderful one. This was one job she could easily see herself enjoying every morning, for a long time to come. 

Ukyo whispered into her ear, "Next time, you should 'wash it' with your mouth... It's much more fun ...and tasty.", before joining the others, making out in the tub. 

Fubuki looked down at Ranma's soapy crotch, and then at her chest before scooping a bit of it onto her clean finger, popping it into her mouth and grinning. 'Maybe I will, if that is something Ranma-sama would like. Ukyo-sama has not led us astray so far, so that seems likely. I have seen it in manga, and it does seem exciting...' 

Ranma saw the look of contemplation on 'his young maid's face, and assumed that she was wondering what she should do next. "Sorry about the mess. Why don't you go throw that stuff in the wash, and then come back. Now it is my turn to wash you." Ranma smiled at the girl, who blushed before hopping up to run for the changing room. She had considered protesting, but not for long. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Fubuki wanted to carry all of the things she had prepared for their 'outing', she had not wanted to rely on Ranma for anything of that nature, it was her job to 'be prepared for anything', and to be the one doing things for him, after all. Unfortunately, her ability to hide items on her person, while impressive to most people, paled in comparison to her master. She hoped that he would deem her worthy of learning from him one day. 

Ranma had insisted that he did not mind carrying her things at all, in fact, he had said that he felt it was his duty to help those who needed it. She did not like being thought of as weak, incapable, or worst of all, 'clumsy', she hated that one most of all... The problem was, that when she compared herself to her young master, she really was all of those things, and more, or should that be 'less'? She had always been impressed with him and their stories, but now that she had met him in person, she found that she had not been near impressed enough. Her wildest fantasies about the boy did not hold a candle to the real thing. He was as far above her as she was above an infant. Being around him made her feel on top of the world, as if she could do anything, and yet, weak and insignificant at the same time, it was a conundrum, and she was having trouble working it out. The dichotomy of it confounded her, and still, she had no interest in seeing it ever end. 

As Fubuki was contemplating her situation, Ranma was finishing loading up Fubuki's picnic supplies. Unlike Kasumi, who had forgotten items, intentionally or otherwise, Fubuki was not leaving a thing to chance. She would be prepared for anything that she thought might come up. Certain items she had made sure to carry herself, some things were too embarrassing too let him see yet. She had loaded up with as many things as she could before Ranma had shown up, offering to help. 

Once they were ready, they called out to the remaining household. "Itte Mairimasu!" Before they made it to the door, Nodoka had intercepted them.   
{*Itte Mairimasu/Itte Kimasu = I am leaving, but I will be back.*} 

"Itte Irasshai. Do not be too late getting home, I will be fighting your father this evening... You should be here to bear witness."   
{*Itte Irasshai = Please go (and come back).*} 

"Sure kaa-chan, I will make sure to.... You WHAT?!?!" 

Nodoka's voice stayed calm, and level ...too level. "Your father has challenged me, and of course, I accepted. The match will be today, before dinner. Which of us will win or lose is not important. What is important, is if your father will fight with honor, then I will decide if there is still a place in this family for that man." 

Ranma scowled for a moment. "Based on my aura reading, I would not hold my breath for that to happen." 

Fubuki felt she needed to say something. She was not really sure what though, as they were her masters, and correct. 

Nodoka and Ranma both saw Fubuki fidgeting, but Nodoka was the first to speak. "Fubuki-chan, was there something you wanted to add?" 

Fubuki fidgeted even more. "Well, goshujin-sama's mother, it is not really my place to speak..." 

"No, perhaps not, but you have been here the longest, if you have anything you would like to say, I would love to hear it." 

"Yes, Fubuki-chan, please, if you ever feel you need to say something, you can come to us. I always want to hear what you have to say. You are as much a part of this family as any of us." 

"Well, maybe not your father..." 

"Oh, no, I am only a humble maid, I could not presume-" 

"No presumption needed, my dear. You are a very valuable member of this household. We welcome you, and your input." 

The shy young maid looked at the ground, hands behind her back, while one foot tapped around nervously. "Well, it REALLY isn't my place to say this, or try to influence you in anyway, but Genma-sama has improved considerably since I first got here. I never thought I would stand up for that person, but it seems your return has caused a bit of a regression. My hope is that as things calm down, Genma-sama will as well... I cannot say that I like the guy, however I do owe a debt, though Kogarashi-san traded for the service, but the Tendos, and I know that it was you that let them stay and all, but ...I shudder to think of what would have happened to them if Genma-sama had not taken them in at the time... The guy really did get better!" Fubuki could not stop her tears, she always cried when she thought back on that horrible night. Those poor little girls, almost losing both of their parents on the same night, not thinking for a moment about how she had lost both of her own parents not long before that. 

Both Ranma and Nodoka had taken the girl into their arms. "I know dear, I know. I am the one married to Genma-san after all. Ranma-kun might not remember, and only had my old stories to go on, and I admit, I was a bit spiteful at the time, yet I will never forget... I cannot, not after all that happened." 

"Kaa-chan?" 

"It's a long story. I have told you much about those days before..." Nodoka shook her head. "It's not important. Those days are over, and there is nothing we can do about it now. Besides, if not for that time in my life, and your father, I would not have you, my son, and that is not something I would ever want to change for anything." She hugged the teens in her arms, kissing them both on the cheek. "I too owe the man a debt, for both you, my son, and for being such a fool. If not for that, I might never have gone on that trip with you, I would never have learned so much, and I would have been the one you did not know anything about. You just do not know how much I treasure this special relationship we have, more than a mother and son, we are friends. I must have been possessed to have ever considered letting anyone take you from me. Moreover, I have also learned a lot about how the world works on our trip, and I am not that young girl any longer. I was your age when I had to get married, Fubuki-chan's age when you were born, and you were four when we left. ...So long ago..." She looked at the maid, "...and were it not for that fateful night, we would never have needed to hire your adorable maid here as well, there are many things for which we should be grateful." 

"Aw, Kaa-chan, I love you too, and I wouldn't change anything either, well, except yesterday morning... Speaking of which, and not to change the mood, but, please, look after Ucchan for me today. Rest, no strenuous activities! Get the others to help if you need. If I come home and find Ucchan strapped to a bed, I will not be put out... There should be few issues, I told Ucchan what I would stop doing if you have any problems while I am gone..." 

"I will make sure Ukyo-chan does not sustain further injury. Do not worry, you go and have a nice date, my son, and take good care of your girlfriend here. I expect nothing less than perfection from you. I raised you to be the best." She turned to Fubuki and winked. "I will expect a full report when you return. Now, you two, go have fun." 

Fubuki blushed at being called Ranma's 'girlfriend'. "I am just the maid..." 

"If you are going out on a date with my son, then you will be treated as a proper girlfriend should, at least." 

"It's not a 'date'. I am just going to take care of Ranma-sama..." 

"Yes ...and Ranma-kun will take 'good' care of you too. Now, go have fun." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Genma had woken up early that morning in order to train. He had one of the most important battles of his life coming up, and he needed to do everything he could to get ready. Perhaps he could come up with a new technique...

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"So, Fubuki-chan, where would you like to go first?" 

"I want to do whatever you want to do, goshujin-sama. From here, there is an arcade, a movie theater, many restaurants, two shopping malls, a new amusement park," She lowered her voice a bit, to continue, "...and three love hotels," and blushed before returning to her normal speaking voice. "...within a kilometer or so. Would any of those be acceptable to goshujin-sama?" 

Ranma was mildly frustrated, but he did not let it show. While his mother had taught him all about the nuances of deference and the way to talk to those of a higher or lower 'station' in life, he did not really care for the activity. He did not have a problem showing someone respect, when it was deserved, but it bothered him when people would not answer a direct question. On the other hand, he also knew it was so ingrained in most of his nation, that most of them could not even help themselves, especially in the case of shy people, like 'his' humble maid. He just hoped she would be willing to grow out of it eventually as she got used to being around him. From what Nabiki had told him, and what he had inferred from their letters, he had gathered she had already made great strides, and he would make sure to support her, and help her continue to make more. He had not missed the 'love hotel' comment, but did not want to be the kind of guy who would take a girl there first thing, on a first date, it just did not feel right to him. His mother might have taught him that men were supposed to always take charge and be the one in control, but Ukyo and the others taught him, that it should not always be that way. Some bodily functions aside, there were few things that either gender could do that the other could not. 

Since leading the group was not unfamiliar to him, he had only let out a small sigh, before his calm returned and he smiled brightly at his companion. The sigh did not go unnoticed, but his smile was reassuring. "How about the amusement park? It's kind of a mix of all of the above." 

Fubuki tried to smile too. "That sounds wonderful, but, Ranma-sama, have I done something to offend?" 

"No, Fubuki-chan, it is not your fault, put it out of your mind." Ranma smiled reassuringly, as he took her hand in his. 

"Okay, but please, goshujin-sama, if your maid has done anything that bothers you, then goshujin-sama must correct that behavior, so that it will not occur in the future..." 

"Okay, fine, there is one little thing. I know some of you look up to me, but I am no better a person than any of you. I do not want you to be my servant, I want you to be my friend and helper. When you have an opinion, a desire, or any other kind of input, I want you to promise me that you will tell me, even if only in private. Can you do that for me?" 

Fubuki was hesitant, and with a full body blush, her shyness returned in full force. "But, I am ...just a maid-" 

Ranma placed his hands on her shoulders, and got down on his knees, so that he could look up into her eyes. "No, you are not 'just' a maid, you are our friend, and a VERY important part of our family!" Ranma insisted, with a pleading look in his eyes. "I see you as an equal, and I hope that you can see that in me as well." 

Tears were flowing from the cute maid's eyes, as she sniffled. "I know ...I should not ...disagree, but, Ran-ma-sama, you really DO stand on a level so far above me, that I can barely even see you. Goushujin-sama is just so amazing in every way, that I stand in awe of everything you do. I could never hope to consider myself your equal, you are my better in every way..." 

"That is where you are wrong, in many ways. Just because I have trained more in some things, does not make me a better person. The art can teach us many things, but they are things we can all learn, and it does not take someone skilled in the art to do great things. I have studied long and hard to learn what I have in life, as I know you have as well. I can see that you are very capable, both as a martial artist, and as a maid. I can tell you have the basics of hidden weapons down, even if you have yet to master it. To learn it as well as you have on your own, is quite impressive. You are carrying, what? Eighty-five kilos of equipment?" 

Fubuki almost fainted with joy when Ranma called her a 'capable maid'. She had trained so hard her whole life to be good at what she did, and being thought of as 'clumsy' bothered her more than almost anything else, and here was the most skilled, and least clumsy person she knew, calling her the word she longed most to hear, 'capable', she was in heaven. "One hundred ...give or take." 

"See, and all of that couldn't be..." Ranma swept Fubuki into his arms. "humm, I would say it is only causing you to carry an extra forty, maybe 45 kilos..." 

Fubuki blushed again. "Even goshujin-sama, should not talk about a girl's weight..." 

Ranma brightened. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Give me a week of special training, and I will bet you that we can double your capacity and reduce the effective weight considerably." 

"You can? It took me years to master what I have..." 

"And the fact that you have, means it should be that much easier to show you the next steps to advance your skills. The disadvantage is you will no longer get the increased strength training from lugging all of that around, but the tradeoff is that you get to exercise your ki instead. In addition, it makes it easier to be light on your feet." Ranma smiled again. 

Fubuki was not used to praise from anyone other than her two friends, and having it coming from Ranma just made it all the sweeter to her. She was a bit confused by the change of topics, but decided that for Ranma, there must be no topic that did not involve 'training'... "If goshujin-sama wishes for me to train harder, then Fubuki will train harder! I promise to come to you with any concerns, and I will start with this. Goshujin-sama needs to learn that some people, enjoy being subservient, especially when it comes to having such an amazing master." 

Ranma thought back to his time in the village of Nujie Zu, and resigned himself. "Yes, I have been learning that fact for a while now. It is one I have long spent trying to come to terms with. I just need to know that I can count on you to speak up when you feel strongly about 'anything'. Most of all, I do not want you to do anything because you think it is expected, I want you to do things because you want to, treat us how you want to, none of us are above helping around the house, and we should all help each other. ...Look, all I am really asking for here, is honesty, your word that you will always tell me what you really think, that you are doing what you 'want' to do..." 

"Have no fear, goshujin-sama, serving you is what I want to do more than anything else in the world." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The two teens had been wandering around the amusement park, and were going through the haunted house. Fubuki had been clinging on to Ranma's arm, more for the pleasure it gave her than from any fear caused by the 'ghosts'. Ranma had assured her that he did not sense any real spirits nearby, so she was not afraid, but was really enjoying the excuse to be close. 

The latest of the mechanical 'monsters' jumped out at them, giving Fubuki an excuse to throw her arms around Ranma again. 

"Are you okay, Fukibuki? Can I call you 'Fukibuki' too? It's such a cute name, it suits you perfectly."

Rubbing up against him, Fubuki blushed and looked dreamily into his eyes. "I am fine, and you can call me anything you would like, goshujin-sama!" 

"You know, really, just 'Ranma' is fine, but, whatever makes you happy..." 

"Oh yes, goshujin-sama, it makes your Fukibuki VERY happy! It is my duty, and my honor, to pay you all of the respect you are due." Her voice dropped into a more hushed tone. "It is far more than just because I work for you. My grandmother is very well connected, if I had wanted to find another employer, it would have been done in an instant. I am working for you, because this is where I want to be more than anywhere in the world." She blushed again as she pulled Ranma's arm, directing him away from the usual walkways. 

Ranma felt a small tightness in his chest. "Well, technically, wouldn't ofukuro-chan be the one in charge, not me?" 

"Your honored mother and I had a long talk while you were out with Kasumi-sama. I have been instructed to be your personal maid, and to personally attend to your 'every' need." She looked up at him coyly, as her hand slid down into his pants. 'It is time to take Ukyo-sama's suggestion.' "Your bath this morning was my first official act as your personal maid, and I hope it was only the first of many..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

A young woman and her husband exited the haunted house, the wife dragging her husband by the arm, with an angry look on her face. Her commotion distracted everyone from seeing the two teens exit the building and head for another attraction, as she stormed up to the middle-aged man who was taking tickets at the door. 

"I really must say, I do not think that it is appropriate for you to have a statue of a maid giving fellatio in there, children could see!" 

"Well, any kids would be in school at this time of day, but we do not have any statues like that, I assure-" 

"I saw it with my own eyes! We both did, tell the guy, Hiryo-san!" 

Still lost in thought, with a far-away look on his face, Hiryo mumbled, "They looked almost real..." 

"Oh, just follow me! I will show you where it is! Just wait until we get home, husband!" 

"This, I have GOT to see for myself. I set up every one of those statues, and I am sure I would have remembered something like THAT!" With that, the attendant ran into the haunted house, along with many of the people in line. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Sitting near a tree, both maid and master set up for their picnic lunch. Fubuki had tried to do it all herself, but Ranma insisted that he help, and no good maid refuses a direct order from her master. She may have protested a bit, but that grew less as the day wore on, and she had to admit to herself at least, that she was loving every minute of it, even if her pride as a maid would not let her stop trying. 

Once they were set up, Fubuki got out her chopsticks, and began to feed Ranma various items she had prepared that morning. "Here is shrimp tempura, and onigiri, and have some-" 

"Woah, slow down, please... Besides, we should take turns and each feed the other." 

Fubuki blushed. "...but I... maid... serve... goshujin-sama..." 

"I am not stopping you, but I will feed you in return. Do I need to make this an order?" 

Fubuki was acting shyly, bowing her head, and looking a bit disappointed. "No, goshujin-sama. It will be as you desire." Inside though, she was dancing for joy. 'Being fed by goshujin-sama, what an honor!' She longed to be indispensable to Ranma, to take care of all of the 'little' things, leaving him free to worry about the more important things in life, whatever those things were, she was not sure. Like her grandmother to her master, she wanted to be the head of his household staff, and take care of his every need ...personally. 

"You really are an excellent cook, Fukibuki, and being able to also feed you, makes it all the sweeter." 

"Goshujin-sama is such a flatterer..." 

"Not at all, if you and Kasumi-chan had a cooking show, the whole nation would be obese." 

"Well, sure, if Kasumi-sama was there, but I am no one speci-" 

"Yes, yes you are! You are one of the most special, talented, and adorable people I know!" 

"So, then, you do not think of Fubuki as a 'clumsy' maid?" Tears of joy, starting to flow down her face. 

"NO! Well, I mean we all make mistakes, everyone has their clumsy moments, but no, I think you are the most capable maid I know." 

Had Nabiki or Ukyo been there, they would likely have asked Ranma exactly how many maids he personally knew, but Fubuki looked beyond that, took the words at face value, and promptly fainted in his lap. Her master thought she was 'capable', it no longer mattered to her what the others said, she did not even really care if he meant it ...this was the happiest moment in her life. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma was noticing how much more fun, things like festivals and amusement parks could be, when you did not have to pull a large cart full of prizes with you, and once again thanked Zhe Ling for her instruction in the art of hidden weapons. He made a mental note to write her a letter soon, to see how she and her now larger family were doing, and to include a camera so they could occasionally take pictures of his children for him. He felt bad leaving so many members of his family behind, he wanted to at least see that they were growing up well. He did not want to regret that decision any more than he already did. 

Fubuki noticed his dip in mood. "Goshujin-sama, is something the matter?" 

Ranma looked down at the cute maid, standing at his side, holding his hand in both of hers, and immediately perked up. "I am sorry Fukibuki-chan, I just got distracted by a stray memory of old friends, to whom I would like to send a letter soon. It is nothing to worry about. We are here to have fun, and for now, you are the only person who matters..." 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" 

"...unless something like that happens..." Quickly kissing her hand, he said, "Just a moment." He dashed toward the scream, moving faster than most eyes could follow while deftly avoiding anyone in the crowd, most of whom just stared at the source of the noise. Within a fraction of a second, he leapt into the air, intercepting the screaming woman's uncontrolled trajectory, from where the brunette had been flung from a roller-coaster car. "Not to worry, onee-san. Name's Ranma, I've got you." 

The woman's panic was only minutely alleviated. "You've got me, ...but who's got YOU?!?!?" 

Ranma let out his calming aura. "It is okay now, you are safe." Ranma gently set the woman down once he had landed, before vanishing back into the crowd as quickly as he had come. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"What happened? Are you okay? How did you land safely?" 

"I was investigating a story, about a defect in the harnesses on certain roller-coasters, and it seems that the defect is true. I was flung out of the car, and into the air. Thought I was going to die, but I was saved. Caught in the air, by some sort of ...super, man." 

"Could we get your name please? An ambulance is on its way for you..." 

"I am fine, thanks to that guy. I am a reporter, Lein, Loisu Lein..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Within seconds, Ranma was back with Fubuki and leading her away from the gathering crowd. "Let's hurry, should be a lot of empty rides for a little while. This one looks peaceful, let's go in here..." Ranma was not really paying attention to where they were going, just that it was dark, quiet, and away from the growing commotion. He did not want their date to be ruined just because he could not help but to play 'Good Samaritan', Fubuki deserved better than that. Not that he would have wished to have been able to resist that urge, it was just that he did not want to have to listen to the praise, that wasn't why he did it. All that mattered was that that woman was safe, and Fubuki was back in his arms, smiling ...like a ...shark? 

Fubuki DID notice where he was taking her, and practically swooned at the very idea. This was exactly the moment she had been waiting for, The Tunnel of Love... and best of all, it would be mostly empty! 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma was pleasantly surprised by Fubuki's aggressive behavior, it was nice to see her being less submissive, even if it was only while they were alone. The fact that this was where the girl had chosen to have her first time, also surprised Ranma, not that he really minded, but even as slow a ride as it was, it was not as much time as Ranma would have liked to have had to make his date feel ...special. 

Fubuki did not mind, she had been so turned on by that point, that within seconds of being in the tunnel, her panties were safely in a hidden pocket, and she was on Ranma's lap. To her, the ride felt like one continuous climax that she did not want to end. Little did she realize, that they had gone around on the ride several times with a wink and a nod from the conductor each time, before she had returned enough to her senses to speak again. 

With her master still inside of her, she leaned forward, to hug and kiss him. "Now, Fubuki completely belongs to Ranma-sama, from now, until the end of time, you truly are ...my rightful goshujin-sama! I will always be there, by your side. If goshujin-sama ever needs anything, Fubuki will be there. With this binding, our contract is sealed. I am yours, for now and forever, to do with as you please." Trying to 'massage him back to life', she kissed him deeply on the mouth. 

Ranma signaled the conductor for another ride around... He needed to remember to thank the man when they were done, after all, a line was starting to form, and Ranma was sure he could have used the extra boat. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Soon after, boat number thirteen was renamed. It was no longer the 'unlucky' boat, but the 'luckiest' boat at the park, even the boats on the log ride were jealous. The owner of the ride, who had been conducting it that day, ordered a name-plate for the little boat to replace the number, and from then on, boat number thirteen was known as, 'The Ranma-sama', for the name that the lucky young maid kept yelling out, during her two hour ride, through the tunnel of love... 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Genma had not been able to come up with any new moves that were not cheap shots, even by his standards. He tried studying a terrifying style he had seen in a movie called 'hamster style', but had not been able to get beyond the very basics, and he just did not have the build for 'panda style'. This was probably for the best, he was fighting a woman, not the boy, and some of those moves were just too brutal for words... 

The problem was, that the boy had returned with the maid, and Genma was out of time, it was time to start their match. Genma found himself wishing the boy had taken longer on his date and, for the first time, causing his thoughts to align with Fubuki's. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The young maid had wished that their 'not a date' could have gone on forever, but at least she had a lot of photographs to add to their secret scrapbook. Once they had finished their ride through the tunnel of love, the ride's operator offered to sell them a photo of them exiting the tunnel. Fubuki was shocked to see how many of them there were, she had been embarrassed to learn how long they had been on the ride. She had been so caught up in the moment, that she had lost all track of time or place. It had been the best day of her life, and yet, also her first failure as 'his maid'. They were going to be late, and it was her fault! Yet, Ranma had still been kind enough to buy them all for her, so that she could 'dispose of them properly', little did he realize what she had meant by that. They were going to need more pages in the binder that was their scrapbook ...soon. Then he had scooped her up in his arms, and began leaping for home. Despite her protests, for fear of being too heavy due to her equipment, she did not want to be thought of as 'heavy' any more than she did 'clumsy' after all, Ranma had assured her that she was as light as a feather to him, and truly, if he noticed her weight in any way, he showed no signs of it. 

They had made it home in no time at all, and to Fubuki, it had felt as though they had been flying. This had been the single most romantic day of her life, though she had to admit to herself, that was not saying a lot. She had never expected to find real romance, so she had little exposure to it. Her entire life had revolved around one thing, perfecting her service for when she found the perfect master. Well, she had found him, far sooner than she had ever expected, and she found herself ...lacking. Luckily, her master was willing to train her, and she was happy to be subjected to any kind of training that he felt was necessary. 

Ranma shouted, "Tadaima!" as they entered the house. He was still holding Fubuki, mostly because he could sense that she did not want to get down, if her grip was anything to go by, and was happy to oblige.   
{*Tadaima = I'm/We're home.*} 

"Okaerinasai, to you. Judging by the look on Fubuki-chan's face, I am guessing that you did well, Ranma-kun. I am proud of you." Turning to the maid, she added with a wink, "You will 'have' to give me all of the juicy details later." Nodoka had been waiting on them to arrive, already in her black silk gi, with pink trim and lining. It was a bit worn, being her first gi, but it meant a lot to her. She felt that since it started their journey with her, then it should be with her for the end.   
{*Okaerinasai/Okaeri = Welcome Home.*}

She had been in a grim mood all day, but seeing the happiness between the two young lovers had alleviated much of that. 'As long as there are young people in this world, who can love like that, there is yet hope for the future generations.' 

"So, now, kaa-chan, you are going to fight the old man? What's going on?" 

Nodoka's grim look returned. "Well, your father challenged me, over who would get to choose your destiny." Nodoka paused for a moment for effect. "As I will not allow anyone to take away your right to choose your own path, I countered with a challenge over Genma's right to be a part of this family. Far too much of your future has been planned out for you as it is. You deserve to have as much control over the rest of it as you can. However, as the future head of our house, I need you to be there as my witness. It is unimportant who wins this fight, it is a matter of family honor, and honor is what will decide the outcome of this match. Win or lose, if your father fails to fight with honor ...I will be single again." 

"What?!?" 

"You father has only ever wanted to be my husband in name only. I thought things might be different when we got back, but such has not been the case." Her voice just kept getting lower as she spoke. "...I am almost sorry we came back..." 'I have just been sooo 'lonely'.' 

Ranma had gently let Fubuki's legs down as he took his mother into a hug with his other arm, with Fubuki completing the group hug. "Kaa-chan, you say the word, and we are out of here, we can go wherever you want. There is nothing keeping us here, ne?" 

Fubuki got worried, she wanted to stay with Ranma, but if they left again, they might order her to keep caring for the house while they remain gone... She did not show it, but she was starting to get scared. Things had just been going so well... 

"No Ranma-kun, there are plenty of things keeping us here. Even if your girlfriends would want to come with us, it is not right, we have roamed almost your entire life, and you all deserve a stable home life. Not to mention you should finish your education, in a proper school..." 

"I do not remember any other life, so I would not miss it. The tests we took proved that you have been a far better teacher to us than the schools could ever be. There is nothing here that we can not get anywhere." 

Fubuki remained calm and reassuring in her embrace, but internally, she was nearing a blind panic, with a hint of feeling as though she had been insulted... 

Ranma continued to speak. "The only thing that matters to me, is that we do not leave anyone behind who would want to go with us, as long as my precious family is by my side, nothing else matters." He gave them both a reassuring squeeze. 

Fubuki was not reassured, as the maid, she felt as though she could still be an exception to that rule. 

"No son, there are some things I cannot teach you, and this school sounds like the 'perfect' place for you to learn some of that. Your new girlfriends here would probably not like that lifestyle anyway." 

"Well, we could always go to Ucchan's place, those houses we bought near Kyoshi-sensei and Ryoga's place, we could go back to the village, or just go buy a new house, anywhere you want. There are always options kaa-chan, you are the one who taught me that. You also taught me, that all we need are our friends and family to be happy. As long as we have that, we will never be wanting." 

Nodoka had a stray thought, she almost immediately regretted. 'That is fine for you, but I can think of 'one' thing for which I have been wanting...' 

In many ways, life had been unfair to Nodoka, she had been forced to marry at a young age, to a man she had known next to nothing about, a man who never seemed to grow to care for her. Also forced at that same age to inherit the responsibility of caring for the sacred jewel, which she now knew was a monster magnet, something for which she had clearly not been prepared. While many would consider the fact that she still looked as though she were still in her early twenties to be great luck, but since her husband showed no interest in her anyway, she did not consider that much of a boon. Then she looked into Ranma's eyes, and felt like one of the luckiest women on the planet. "Ranma-kun, whenever I have regrets about my life, and the choices that have been made, both by, and for, me, I see you my son, and they all go away. You are more than worth every hardship, every poorly made choice, you make me feel as though it has all happened for that reason, to bring you into this world. I am sure you are destined for great things my son, and I could not be more proud of you. I love you my son." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. 

Fubuki did not want to be left out and could not resist the urge to kiss his other cheek. 

"It seems that Fubuki-chan here, agrees." 

"Aw, kaa-chan, I love you too, and could not be more proud that you are my ofukuro." Ranma returned the kisses and gave them an extra squeeze in the embrace. "Thank you for everything you do." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Nodoka, Ranma, and Fubuki exited the house, to join the rest of their household in the back yard, after their quick pep talk. Fubuki and Ranma joined Ukyo and the others, while Nodoka met Genma in the marked off 'ring' area. 

"Are you women done with your 'touchy-feely' moment?" 

'At least someone is touching and feeling 'something'...' "Yes, Fubuki-chan and I are done, as is the 'manliest' man I know, my son, Ranma-kun. Now, you wished for a fight?" Nodoka pulled out her bow, and held it in her left hand. 

Genma's eyes widened a bit at that, not expecting to see much use for a ranged weapon, adjusting his strategy. 'A weapon user ...and a ranged weapon at that? This is going to be easier than I thought...' Genma was preparing to charge in, to reduce the effectiveness of the missile weapon, when Ukyo had finished kissing Ranma 'hello' and had jumped up to get between them. 

"This is an honor battle! One round, no rules, no time-limit. The fight ends when one of you concedes or can no longer continue!" Ukyo glared at Genma as she remembered what he did in his fight with Ranma. "Bow to your opponent!" She waited until after they had done so before she continued. "Now, for the honor of the Saotome clan, FIGHT!" Ukyo jumped out of the ring, landing next to Ranma as Genma charged in. 

Genma was surprised that Nodoka had not tried to nock an arrow, but rather began to twirl the bow like a jo staff. He realized a moment too late that his strategy backfired, as he fell back with a welt on his forehead. The blow had knocked a bit of sense into him, and he came to the conclusion that he should have noticed that she did not have arrows, and that her bow was made of metal, and it hurt ...a lot more than it should have. He had been staggered for a moment, but he and Soun had not spent all of those years training with the Master and then the Maid Guy for nothing, and he quickly recovered. 

This put Genma at a large disadvantage. His wife had grown a good bit taller since he had married her, but he still had a respectably longer reach, but as long as she held that weapon, she had him beat by a good meter. He needed a way to distance her from it or he would not have much of a chance. Throwing rocks did not seem 'right' to him, and he did not exactly carry 'weapons'... but he certainly did not want to use what he did have! 

Nodoka was eying Genma as he nursed the lump on his head, preparing for the next attack, wondering what her 'non-practicing husband' would try next. She did not have to wait long before he charged in again, using an iron palm technique he tried to block and catch her weapon. She had charged it with her own ki though, as she always did when she used her bow like this, to reinforce it and keep it in shooting condition, and it was leaving small welts on his palms, despite the iron palm technique. 

They exchanged blows for a while, Nodoka using her 'staff' to attack and block, as well as kicks and punches. They had each landed a few blows, yet Nodoka's weapon gave her an edge that was clear to all present. Genma had been having no luck at all trying to dislodge her grip, and had been taking his lumps because of it. He needed to try something else. 

Genma had studied Fubuki's hidden items technique, and had gotten fairly decent at it if he did say so himself, maybe not as good as the maid, but pretty good. The problem was, he only had a few types of items in his possession at that time. His bit of spending money, a few bottles of sake, and the 'weapons' they used in his classes. Genma himself never really practiced this new style of his, but that did not stop him from teaching it to others, and apparently, rather well at that, but his style was 'anything goes' after all, and he could turn anything into a weapon. This however, was not going to help his case. He knew full well how bad it would make him look, but he needed something with range, and he was not going to throw his sake or money! Not if his life did not depend on it anyway, especially when he had other options, they were just not pretty ones. 

Ranma had been watching this closely, surrounded by his girlfriends, who were wanting to make out ...er, make UP for lost time. However, they were mostly well trained martial artists, and knew the importance of this battle, and with the honor of their schools and families on the line, they kept themselves in check, and paid close attention to the fight. Several of them were rather glad they did, and for a few moments they could not even blink. Genma had gotten some distance between them again, looking as if there would be another quick pause in the fight. What Genma did next stunned most of those in witness. 

Instead of resting, or jumping back in to the melee, Genma reached into different places in his clean white gi. He pulled various household items out from hidden places as he threw them at Nodoka. 

Nodoka was able to knock most of them out of the air with her bow, but a few of them got through. A feather duster grazed by her ear, a tea ceremony spoon hit her left hand, and she had to jump to avoid the toilet scrub brush. There was no way she was going to let herself be hit by that! 

Genma had been aiming for her hand, and only one of his attacks had landed true. Unfortunately, it was not enough to dislodge Nodoka's iron grip technique. Infusing their weapons with ki, not only strengthened their weapons, but also made them a living extension of their bodies. If she did not stop using it, the only way to sever her grip, was to sever part of her hand, and this was supposed to be a friendly, honorable match. Neither of them wanted to maim the other after all. 

Ukyo was one of those surprised by Genma's choice of weapons, she would have only been more surprised if he had pulled out painting supplies or stuffed animals! There was nothing against it in the rules they had laid out, but it was strange... Therefore, it did not take her off guard when Ranma started laughing. 

"You rail on, about how painting, hanging out with women, and having good penmanship is 'girlie', and you pull this?!?! Really? Throwing feather dusters, tea ceremony sets, scrub brushes, and cooking implements, that ISN'T 'girlie'?" 

Ukyo was not offended by Ranma's comments, she understood where he was coming from with them, but when Nabiki said, "Hey, what's wrong with using a feather duster as a weapon?" and then Kasumi added, "Do you not like tea ceremony, Ranma-kun?", Ukyo felt she just had to add her two yen worth, just to twist the knife. "Now you have a problem with using cooking tools as well, Ranchama?" 

Genma was glad for the distraction. He would rather let the matter drop, than to try to explain it away. It would likely just make things worse for himself anyway. It was bad enough that he embarrassed himself for a failed attack! 

Ranma did not expect to be attacked from behind like that, and was not prepared... "Urk! Um, there is, um, nothing is 'wrong' with it, it's just that with Genma-san's attitude about what constitutes being 'girlie' ...it just struck me as a strange choice of weapons. It seemed like a bad way to make the point... I don't mean anything by it of course! I mean ...I use playing cards as a throwing weapon..." 

"Really? I have never seen that..." Kasumi looked rather curious about the idea. 

"Well, I don't use real cards very often any more, none of us really use real weapons much, but I can, and have... If you would like to see it, we can give a demonstration later." Ranma held up a ki card, making it 'poof' as he winked at his girlfriends before realizing something. "Um, Fukibuki, what are you doing?" Several of the other young women noted the change in nicknames, and some of them were wondering if they might be getting one of their own in the near future... Then they noticed what Ranma had mentioned. 

Fubuki looked down at her hand, which was vigorously moving inside of Ranma's silk pants. "Um ...my service...?" 

Ranma tried to give Fubuki a stern look. "You know, there is a time and a place for everything ...and this really isn't it." She just looked cutely into Ranma's eyes. Ranma could do nothing except to sigh and accept it. He knew there was nothing he could do as the others cheered on the cute maid in his lap. He knew that any protest he might have made would have just gone unheeded. He had been through this before, many times before, so he just added, "We will need to have a talk about this later..." 

The fight had come to a halt, as Ranma was the only one left who was paying it any attention, including the fighters. Nodoka was watching them, cheering for Fubuki's success, and Ranma's manliness, not necessarily in that order. By the time Fubuki's head was bobbing up and down in Ranma's lap, Genma had to suppress a nosebleed. 

"So, I am worth stopping the fight over?" 

"Every time, but you did steal the attention of the judge from us..." 

"Ucchan, there is a fight going on, and you are the referee, why are you watching me? Am I the only one watching the fight?" 

"Why wouldn't I watch you? But don't look at me, they stopped fighting long before I stopped watching. Besides, this is much more entertaining..." Ukyo's expression slowly went from faux indignant to a lascivious one as she trailed off at the end. Fubuki had positioned herself to block the view of Ranma with her body and hair, from most angles, but Ukyo made sure to get a good view. She wanted to admire the maid's technique, and for a beginner, she seemed to have very good instincts. 'Kikyo should be watching this, where 'did' that miko go...?" 

Her instincts were so good in fact, that it did not take long before she acquired what she had been after. Shampoo was a bit jealous that she had not thought of it first. For some reason she could not recall, she had grown rather fond of that taste ever since they arrived in her airen's homeland... She was starting to think they put something in the water. For whatever reason, it filled her with a feeling of happiness whenever she got the chance. 'Maid-girl need learn to share...' Shampoo thought about this as the wheels turned in her head. '...maybe be cat-girl maid no is so bad, if that what maid do... Thought just cook and clean...' Then she thought of something else, and started kissing Fubuki, very deeply. This surprised most of them, none more than Fubuki herself. 

Strangely, Fubuki found she rather enjoyed it, this exotic girl was a very good kisser, second only to Ranma in her experience. The way her aggressive tongue forced its way into her mouth, probing around, was something Fubuki found rather exciting. While she belonged to Ranma ...and Ranma only, if this girl also 'belonged' to Ranma, she supposed that was not a bad thing. Working together might be ...very nice, very nice indeed. 

"Not even one day, and your maid is trained so well! Your date must have gone better than I thought! My son is sooo manly!" 

Genma had returned from cleaning his nose, grumbling. "That isn't manly behavior! Real men break things and fight, they don't .....do THAT!" Genma indicated the adventurous girls in Ranma's lap. 

Shampoo had already milked Fubuki for all of 'the taste' she could get and had just been having fun, but there was no way she could let that pass. "Ranma best fighter around!" No one insulted her airen's fighting ability with her around. After all, only the elders could provide a real challenge, and only a handful of them really had a good chance at victory in a one on one battle with 'her' airen. Shampoo swooned, thinking about how lucky she had gotten to be able to share her life with such a strong warrior. Sharing him with the others was not exactly her first choice, but she was finding that there were some really good points to it as well. There was certainly no point at which she could have said she was 'unsatisfied' with their arrangement. It was like a village and a family rolled into one. Sharing was not something she had been used to doing before they had shown up in her village that day, but if that was what the gods demanded of her to be with the strongest male she had ever seen... Well, she was finding that sacrifice easier to make every day. Not that it meant she was not going to fight her hardest to stay near the top of that pile though, because... 

"...Ranchama is an even better lover!" Most of the young women present, including Nodoka, nodded or mumbled variations of agreement. While not having had an actual, personal experience other than a certain massage some years ago, Nodoka felt she had seen and heard enough to have a reasonable idea to the truth of that statement. She had trained her son well. 

Genma just grumbled, he could not figure out what the appeal could be to having so many distractions from the art. It baffled him. He much preferred things that did not distract, like sake, and strategic games, like 'Go', which helped one develop strategies one could use in real battles! He was starting to think that his old buddy, Soun, was the only one left who understood... Bonds formed in the training pits of hell, were not easily broken, it seemed. "But, just look at the way the boy is being pushed around, it's just not manly!" 

"Really? To me, having so many beautiful young women who are working so hard to bed my son, speaks volumes for Ranma-kun's manliness." 

"You are no judge, how is a woman to know what is 'manly'?" 

"..." Nodoka was stunned, no one had ever called into question her views on 'manliness' before (at least not to her face), and based on what she had gathered in her talks with both men and women over the years, she felt she had been on the right track. "I am having a hard time thinking of who would be a better judge... Manliness is almost entirely based on what makes the male appealing to a female... In what way would a man be any sort of judge of that? Which of you here thinks women are the best to judge what is manly?" 

Except for Genma, who disagreed, and Kogarashi, who was abstaining from the vote, since his idea of manliness included things like being able to interface with a computer directly, everyone raised their hands. Genma saw his son had raised his hand, and knew the boy was lost to him ...for now. 

"...and who thinks men are the best judge?" Genma raised his hand. Nodoka managed to avoid looking smug. "As you can see, 'husband', you are out voted." 

Genma had wished Soun had been there, at least he would have had someone on his side, but his friend was covering for him in their classes, since his daughter, and only full time student, had not been home much this week anyway. Genma knew better than to say what he really thought about that bias vote, being that his vote was the only one that counted, since the women were obviously prejudice, and the boy was not only a minor, but compromised! There was no way those votes should count! Without someone who was impartial enough to mediate this, meaning someone bias to his side, he knew he needed to just change the topic, so he fell back on what he knew best... "So, are we fighting here, or what?" 

"If you insist..." Genma was surprised when Nodoka drew back the string on her bow as her hands began to glow and a glowing arrow appeared, ready to be fired. "Do you have any last words?" Not that Nodoka was going to fire a fatal shot, but it would end the discussion if she had it figured correctly. 

"As a matter of fact, I do. *STOP THIS NONSENSE!*" 

Nodoka froze to the spot. Ranma, Ukyo and some of the others were discussing how Genma had infused ki into his voice, similar to the way Ranma did on occasion. Genma took advantage of his distraction, and leapt in to tear away the bow, and landed a kick to Nodoka's solar plexus. His attack pulled Nodoka's arms apart, and moved the bow, but had again, failed to dislodge it from her hand. 

All of the onlookers groaned as the blow to her gut had staggered her back, and woke her from her daze. She had been unable to use her ki to shield herself from the damage, and that blow had hurt, a lot. Far more than she felt it should have. 

Having taken the worst of it for most of the battle, Genma was not about to let his advantage slip away. He disliked having to use these forbidden techniques, but he just did not have that many special techniques of his own to pull from. ...Not unless he wanted to start dipping into his new school, but that was something he liked even less, and he had not really practiced them all that much himself. Forbidden or not, at least this seemed to catch her off guard, and so far, it was working. "Dokuja Tanketsu Shou!" Genma lunged foreword, palm-strike lashing out, aimed straight for Nodoka's chest. 

Nodoka instinctively dropped out of the line of attack, twisting her body around, and knocking Genma's feet out from under him. She then threw her feet up, latching onto his shoulders, pulling him further off balance. Genma thought that the move seemed familiar, but he was not sure until she popped up behind him, delivering numerous attacks to his unprotected back... "Haku Dato Shin Shou!" 

"How do you know that technique?!?!? I sealed it away!" 

"You did not tell me that when you GAVE me the scroll..." Genma looked surprised. "What did you expect us to do with it when we went on a 'training journey'?" 

"I sealed it! What more needs to be said?" 

"Well, actually saying so, might have been a good place to start..." 

"You were not practicing the art at the time! How could I know? How many others did you teach this to?" 

Both Ranma and Ukyo stood up taking the pose before they vanished. 

"What ever could you find so wrong with it, that you would seal such a stealth technique away?" Nodoka looked confused. 

Genma froze. "Uh... Nothing, never mind!" 'Great... all three of them know the counters...'

"Was it just because you designed it for thievery? Do you assume that because you could not resist the temptation, that others could not either? That there were not other, more manly ways such a technique could be used?" 'Like peeping!' Nodoka resisted drifting off into a fantasy, and stayed focused on the situation in front of her. 

Genma was almost beside himself, he was just amazed at the question... "Uuuuh... Well, yeah, who could resist the temptation?" 

Ranma could not help interjecting at this point, so a disembodied voice replied to the query. "Um, I am going to say, anyone who knows that stealing is wrong..." 

"Of course I know that stealing is wrong, who said I didn't?" 

"You just did..." Twisting the knife into someone who she felt deserved it, was one Nabiki's favorite things to do so she could not resist responding. "Weren't you paying attention?" 

Ranma's disembodied voice was heard again. "Filling one's self up with what is meant for others, will leave one more empty than ever." 

"Spoken like someone who has never gone hungry a day in their lives. Weakness, pure and simple." Genma's shoulders slumped before dropping into the Umi-Sen Ken's 'ghost' stance. 'Only one thing for it then...' He knew that the softer art, was the superior art, and the only way to win this fight was to match it. The irony of this when compared to his argument completely escaped Genma. 

Nodoka's ki sense was not as developed as her son's, nor even Ukyo's, but she was no slouch. She felt Genma gathering his ki as he dropped into the familiar stance, and she matched it, yet, she was having a difficult time sensing her husband's exact location. She then remembered something Ranma had taught her during their ninjutsu training. Every living thing produces ki, even the plants and animals, to find a hidden opponent, you must look for the lack of ki... She readied herself, as she sensed a frustrated spot of 'nothing', she made her move, wondering if that was how Ranma always knew she had been 'documenting his progress', like the good mother she was. 

Genma was at a disadvantage. While his ki senses were quite developed, his emotional control did not get near the use, and Nodoka had always been a paragon of calm. Even before she practiced the art and learned proper ki use, she had been, on occasion, able to sneak up on him without seemingly trying. This made her exceptionally good at this technique. She used to, unknowingly, hide her ki even while cleaning the house. The only time he was really sure of where she was, had been when she ran the vacuum. 'Vacuum... vacuum blades... ki vacuum... THAT'S IT! Look for the ki vacuum!' He found it strange to note that he could only sense one vacuum, despite the two teens not having reappeared yet, but he, as usual, did not waste time thinking any longer than necessary, and went straight into his plan. 

Most of the onlookers could not follow the 'action', not being able to track the 'voids' very well, if at all, but after a moment, a clash was heard, and moments later both combatants had returns to their original places, returning to view. 

Genma's gi top was hanging open, revealing his rather muscular chest, and slight potbelly. Genma, however, did not notice this, he was too busy holding up something else for the rest to see, a black lace bra, and matching panties. 

Nodoka noticed they were hers and reacted slightly, before holding up Genma's belt. She imbued the belt with ki, and began to swing it around like a staff, and occasionally sending one end out to strike at Genma, like a whip. 

Genma danced around, dodging the belt attacks, as he threw the pilfered panties and bra back to their owner. He was actually ashamed of himself, something that did not happen often. He had sunk low many times in his life, even he could admit that, but taking a play from his old master was a new low, even for him. He stopped running, and decided to use one of his dreaded 'final attacks'. 

"Saotome final attack: Crouch of the Wild Tiger!" Genma dropped into the crouching position. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That was an awful thing to do, I am sorry! You win. I just can't do this anymore..." 

"So, you are ready to be judged then?" 

"Don't say it, I judge myself. I will be leaving, now. I am sorry." 

"Oi, Genma-san! Wait!" 

Genma turned his head, as he sensed something flying at him. He snatched it out of the air as he hopped away, running as fast as he could. They unfolded as he ran. It took him a moment to realize that they were boxer shorts, and a few more moments before he realized that they were his. Genma was unable to brace himself before he hit the ground after a stunned fall from a roof a few blocks away. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Nodoka stood in the 'ring', holding her undergarments, surrounded by friends and family, stunned, as she watched her husband as he ran away, in a very unexpected show of remorse and humility. "...but, ...I was going to tell you, that you could stay... You did ...well." 

"Do you want us to go after father, deliver your verdict?" Ranma said as he and Ukyo reappeared, holding hands. 

"No, no, I suppose Genma-san will return to us in time. Perhaps my husband just needs some time alone... Kogarashi-san, would you be a dear, and keep an eye on my husband from the shadows on this 'adventure'. If things get too bad, I am sure you will know what to do. Remember, you are not to be seen." 

"Kukuku... Of course goshujin. Maid Guy ...IS ON THE CASE!" Maid Guy took off in the general direction Genma had gone. 

"Are you sure this is what you want, kaa-chan?" 

"No, I am 'really' not sure. I do not know what I want anymore..." 

"If there is anything we can do..." 

"...just, please, do not leave me as well." 

"We are building a house, we are not going anywhere." 

"Really? I had not noticed..." Sure enough, looking over at the formerly empty corner of the lot, a very large tent had been erected, to hide the work. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma had been wanting to have a talk with Fubuki, but the girl had made herself scarce after serving dinner, he had even been having trouble tracking her ki. Her skills at keeping a low profile were quite impressive. Nabiki, on the other hand, had no trouble finding him. 

"Raaanma-kuuuun, I just got a call. I have a case to investigate, and I was wondering if you would care to join me..." 

He figured that he could always have his talk with Fubuki later, it was not really that important anyway. So, if Nabiki needed help, then... "Sure, what's up?" 

"There has been a 'ghost' sighting at an amusement park today, they want me to find the cause, and get rid of it." 

"Didn't you say that you did not believe in ghosts." 

"I don't. I have been on hundreds of these types of cases, and the cause is always been something mundane. However, I thought you might find it entertaining, educational, and fun." Nabiki offered Ranma one of her sardonic smiles. "We go in, find out whatever is freaking people out, and eliminate what, or whomever is causing it. Sometimes it just requires some redecorating, and other times we have to stop criminals, you up for it? Since most of the others are busy now, and I do not like to send people on cases alone, just in case, I was hoping you might keep me company." 

"We could bring Ucchan and the gang if you are worried..." 

"I do not think it will come to that, my biggest fear is boredom." 

"Okay then, let me tell the others where we are going." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma was surprised that they ended up at the same place Fubuki had taken him on their date. 'I didn't notice anything in there when we were here earlier...' He was doubly surprised when they walked up to the 'haunted house'. 

As they approached, Nabiki leaned in and whispered, "I would bet they are just trying to use the lure of a real ghost to attract business. Some people love the lure of the supernatural." 

Ranma wasn't sure, but he certainly did not notice anything at the time... Surprise lead to mild embarrassment, which he hid well, when he heard the story of the 'Sexy Ghost Maid, Attending to the Master'. He leaned in, and as discreetly as he had been able, whispered to Nabiki, his version of the story. 

Nabiki had to fight to keep from blushing, when she heard Ranma's side of the case, as she listened to the clients. It was a testament to her emotional control that she was able to refrain from laughing on the spot. 

Once the case had been explained to Nabiki, she took charge, forming a plan of action. "Okay people, we are going in there to 'exercise' these ghosts. They may put up a fight, so no matter what you hear, do NOT come inside until we tell you it is safe..." Nabiki turned dragging Ranma inside before locking the door. 

"I thought you said you don't believe in ghosts? What kind of exorcism can we do? You know the 'cause'..." 

"You know I don't believe in them. But we came out here, we might as well make them feel safe, and earn our money. It's better than telling them the truth in this case ...I think. Besides, you actually embarrassed me out there, I almost blushed in front of the clients, and you, Ranma-kun, are going to make that up to me." Nabiki grabbed Ranma by his waistband, and led him back toward the 'sighting area'. 

"What exactly did you have in mind?" 

Nabiki slowly unbuttoned the top of her blouse. "Maybe you could start with one of your famous massages, and we can see where that leads us..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The sounds and screams that were heard from within the haunted house terrified the people outside, and none of them dared to intrude. They did not want to be cursed after all. 

Several hours later, the two disheveled teens exited the building and Nabiki made a pronouncement. "This building is clean! ...of spiritual activity, you might need a mop though... Ectoplasm ...everywhere!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

It had taken Ukyo a while to find Kikyo, and when she did, her heart sunk. The former priestess was huddled in an empty room, in the underground area of the newly constructed tunnels. She was huddled in a corner of the dark room, staring at a full backpack, with tears streaming down her face. 

Ukyo rushed over to her side, softly putting her arms around the other woman, holding her tightly. Kikyo could not say a word, but clung to the younger girl, sobbing into her chest. Ukyo just let out a calming aura, providing support for her friend, and just waiting for her to be ready to talk. It did not take long before Ukyo was weeping along with the other woman. 

The two young women held each other in darkened silence for more than an hour before either of them were able to speak. "So, Kikyo-san, what is going on?" 

"Is it not obvious? I am leaving here, for good." 

"Aw, come on, Kikyo-san, even if it were not for the curse, where would you go?" 

"I will do the same thing I have always done, wander around, helping people wherever I am able. Perhaps some temple will take me in again..." 

"What about Ranchama, are you willing to give up on that?" 

"It is apparent that Ranma-dono will not feel for me, the way I have always dreamed, and it is too painful to watch every other girl we meet flaunting their relationship in front of me." Ukyo was still trying to figure out how best to respond to that, when Kikyo continued. "It has only been a few days, and already ...even the maid, in front of everyone...!" 

"Well, to be fair, they have known each other for many years, from writing letters back and forth, but I do see your point." 

"...It just felt like that maid was rubbing my face in it..." 

"No, your face was not the one Fubuki-chan was rubbing in it... Sorry, I couldn't help it...." 

Kikyo's face sunk even further. "No, it is fine. I am used to being laughed at..." 

"Oh no, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing with you..." 

"Was I laughing?" 

"No, and that is the problem..." 

"Really? About what part of this should I be laughing, exactly?" 

"None of it, but not thinking about it, would do wonders, for both your mood, and your situation." 

"I know, but it is just so hard..." 

"Look, you don't really want to leave, we don't want you to leave, and even Ranchama doesn't want you to leave, I know it. So please, will you stay, and let us help you?" 

"Well, it's not like any of your tricks have worked so far!" 

"They have so been working! ...slowly." 

"Yes, but they are 'quickly' embarrassing me more and more with every step! Running around sometimes less than half dressed, only to be ignored anyway! Being walked in on, or walking in on Ranma in the middle of various things! Some of the things you have had me doing..." Kikyo trailed off, thinking about the various plans they have tried, blushing as she remembered it all. 

Ukyo grinned as she lowered her voice. "Isn't it fun?" 

"Well, um, ...yes, but..." 

"What is it Kikyo-san, what is it yah truly want...?" 

"I... I ...just don't want to die alone again!" 

"Aw, Kikyo-san, I promise you, Ah'll NOT let that happen, yah gotta give meh jus' a bit more time... Try ta cheer up, fer meh, being depressed is not going to help you win points, that is fer sure. Not that I blame yah fer it, believe meh, Ah know what it's like, Ah spent ye'rs bein' depressed when Ah thought mah father wanted ta throw meh away... What?" Kikyo had raised her eyebrow listing to Ukyo fall into her Kansai accent. "Oh, sorry, Ah slip into mah old dialect when Ah git emotional. Ah'm not sayin' yer in th' wrong, ya'll have ever' right ta be depressed. ...It jus' don't help." Ukyo put her hands on the older girl's shoulders. "But not afta ta'night! Ah'll take care uh it, and ya'll have no more worries... Ya'll jus' wait here, Sugah!" Ukyo turned and exited the room with an Osakan fire burning deep within her eyes, and her battle aura blazing brightly. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"I am sorry goshujin-sama, it's just, after that ride, I thought... I am sorry! I will always pay more attention to the situation! Just ask me to attend to you, any time you want! I will not take the initiative again!!!" 

"No, no, no, just make sure we are more alone, or at least not doing something important... When it comes to that, my needs are 'always' met, that is 'never' a problem... Look, I want you to feel you can do whatever you want, whenever you want to do it, but we need to have some guidelines. This fight was a matter of honor, and that must be respected. I may not be shy, but I thought most people here were against public displays of affection..." 

"They are, but I would do 'anything' to make you happy goshujin-sama!"

"Just be yourself. Do the things that make you happy." 

"But ...I was..." 

"Look, I know ofukuro's twenty-third rule says 'To refuse to eat, when the dinner-table is set, is a grave insult', but that does not really apply in this case, as I have already eaten at your table, and that isn't what you were offering me..." 

Fubuki blushed hard at the thoughts that evoked, giving her ideas for another time. "Yes I was... That offer is 'always' open for my 'true' goshujin-sama." She wanted to lean in close, and look up at his face, but resisted due to the situation. 

"Well, I cannot deny it, that thought does make me happy. However, we need to be mindful of our surroundings. We do not want to cause a distraction like we did today, especially during such an important event. Do we have an understanding?" 

Fubuki shyly looked at the ground. "Hai, goshujin-sama... I understand." 

"Good." Ranma leaned in and kissed Fubuki. "Thank you very much, Fukibuki. I look forward to your care."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ukyo had been waiting in the hallway until Fubuki practically floated out, grinning like a madwoman, and completely lost in thought, mostly about the feeling of warm lips upon her own. Ukyo slipped in behind the plucky maid, extending her arm, and forcefully pushing Ranma back into the room. 

Ranma had not seen Ukyo or many of the others since he had gotten home, and almost never had he seen her acting like this. Ukyo was not her usual enthusiastic self, actually she looked quite upset. 

"Where have you been, Ucchan?" He switched to a sarcastic tone. "I thought my 'head concubine' was supposed to attend to me at all times..." He gave Ukyo a wink and a smile, to lighten the mood. It did not work. 

"As Ranchama's head concubine, little Ukyo-tan's been takin' up Ranchama's slack." 

"My Slack? What do you mean?" 

"It's funny yah mentioned 'rule twenty-three', 'cause there has been one table set for yah fer some time, an' yah've done nothin' but insult it ...gravely. Like it or not, Kikyo-han loves yah, and yah've neglected the poor dear. Yer not bein' fair! Kikyo-han is not at fault fer th' situation, an' should not be punished 'cause uh it. Yah owe th' woman a chance. Do yah know what Kikyo-han was doing 'fore we talked?" Ranma shook his head. "Do yah wanna know?" Ranma nodded. "Crying, o'er Ranchama, 'cause yah won't acknowledge Kikyo-han's feelings! Yah've been SO callous, Kikyo-han was about ta try 'n' leave us forevah, FOREVAH! Can yah really live with yahself if that happened? 'Sides, what kin'a uh life kin it be, when any time either of them gits splashed with hot water, one of them will vanish?" 

A sad look crossed Ranma's face. "No Ucchan, I couldn't, and I didn't know that, but I know it isn't fair, I know it isn't right, but it is hard for me too. There is no good solution here. No matter what I could do, I would feel bad." 

"This isn't all about yah, Ranchama! Other people are sufferin' too! Kikyo-han loves Ranchama, and Ah know Ranchama cares for Kikyo-han. Why make this more complicated than it needs to be? If Ranchama feels bad either way, why not try the way that makes less people unhappy?" 

Ranma's head hung even lower. "It's just so easy for you." 

"No Ranchama, it's not. It's not easy at all. This whole conversation has been a nightmare for meh, almost as bad as the ones Ah've had with Kikyo-han. Ah do not want to hurt yah, but Ah see yah both hurtin' already. An', the last thing Ah want ta do is ta tell yah that yer in the wrong... Ah love Ranchama, an' Ah want us all ta be happy, together..." 

Ranma cheered up a bit, and pulled Ukyo into a warm embrace. "But, the fact that you still will do so, is one of the reasons I love you. You know I always want you to come to me when you think I am making a mistake, when I am in the wrong. Your opinion is important to me, you can see things I cannot, and look at things from a different perspective, and as usual, you are absolutely right! Thank you. If you promise to always be there to help me to be a better person, I promise I will give this a fair try." 

Ukyo's accent began to fade as she started to calm down, and Ranma wrapped his arms around her. "Yah know Ah will always be there for yah ...whenever Ranchama wants." 

"You, Ucchan, I could never live without." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma took his time on his way to where Kikyo was still waiting. It was not that he wanted to keep her waiting, but he had a lot to consider on his way down to the room. He even separated his consciousness, to let himself enter a meditative state while he walked. It made him feel as if the world slowed down, and gave him more time to explore his feelings. What he found was that he really did care about Kikyo, and the thought of her leaving filled him with a hollowness that left him feeling empty, and gave him a dark vision of the future. A feeling of dread filled him. He did not get these intuitive flashes very often, but he had been through enough of them to know they were worth heeding. If Kikyo left like this, something very bad would happen to someone he cared about. He was not able to sense neither anything more specific than that, nor even who it was that would suffer, but he did not need more to know that it was something that must be prevented! 

After, what seemed to them both, to be a very long time, Ranma opened the hidden door to the newly constructed, mostly empty room, and what he saw horrified him even more than his vision. Kikyo was still in the corner of the room, her hair was disheveled, and her beautiful face was puffy, showing signs of very recent, heavy tears. His heart shattered. "Kikyo-san! Please, stay with us! I have been terrible to you, and I am very, very sorry! Please, let me make it up to you!" 

Kikyo's tears had stopped before Ranma had entered the room, but not long before. She had been having doubts in the effectiveness of whatever Ukyo had planned to do, considering how well the girl's other plans had fared in her case, so she was quite surprised when she sensed Ranma nearing her location. What he had said surprised her even more, but what had surprised her the most was how she felt about hearing almost exactly what she had dreamed of. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, and it was bothering her... "Ranma-dono, why did you come? What did you have in mind?" Her depression masked the surprise, keeping her voice flat. 

"I came to apologize, to try to start making up to you, all of the pain I have caused you. Is there any way you can forgive me?" 

Kikyo thought she had figured out what had been nagging her. "You are only doing this because Ukyo-san said something! You do not really care about me!" 

"There is very little truth to that! While it IS true that Ucchan and I talked about this ...again, that talk was not directly why I am here. All that talk did was open my eyes to how much my actions have been hurting you, and to how much of a debt I now owe you because of it. I have wronged you in many ways, and I 'need' to make it up to you. I DO care about you, I always have, not exactly the way you wanted, but I care a great deal. Ucchan told me you were planning to leave, and it filled me with grief. Grief of how sad we, and especially I, would be if you left, grief at how we failed you, and most of all, grief at the thought of you wandering around, without a home! This is ALL my fault and I am truly sorry for what I have done to you and for how I have made you feel. I promise you, that I will give you a fair chance, and though I know I do not deserve it, can you still do the same?" Ranma had gotten down on the floor, prostrating himself before Kikyo as he spoke. "I promise you, I will never overlook your feelings again, it was not a conscious decision on my part, and now that I am fully aware of it, and the pain it has caused you, I swear I will never let it happen again. I have been horrible to you! I was blocking it out, and while I couldn't see it myself, that was no excuse! I have wronged you, more than I probably even realize. Is there anything I can do to get you to stay, at least long enough to give me a chance to show you I mean what I say?" 

"I do not know Ranma-dono, you have no idea how difficult this has been. Do you know how hard it is to watch the man you love, in the arms ...and other things, of another woman, while being ignored yourself?" 

"Well, not exactly, no, because I do not love any men that way, but I DO watch the WOMEN I love in the arms of other women all the time, of course I love those women as well ...usually. I know most people will not see that the same way, but considering I am a woman sometimes as well... though being ignored is not something I have a lot of experience with, sorry..." Ranma and Kikyo's face both went through various emotions at that, and they rarely matched. "Look, I DO know this has been hard on you, that IS my point, I want to show you how sorry I am, I may not know what I want, but I DO know what I do not want. I do not want you to go, and I will do anything I can, to prove to you that I mean it. So, will you stay with us, will you ...go out on a date with me?" 

"No, you are right, I do not consider that the same thing, primarily because in those situations, unlike my own, you knew that all of those women loved you, and wanted to be with you. I have had no such assurances." 

Ranma put his arms around Kikyo, hugging her tightly. "I hereby, officially and with all of my heart, assure you, that I, from this moment further, will never intentionally ignore your feelings. I recognize that you are a woman, with feelings for me, and I acknowledge and accept those feelings. I do care about you a great deal, and I never want to see you hurting again. I was in denial, and I am sorry." 

Kikyo returned the embrace. She had wanted to hold out, she was not completely convinced his feelings were genuine, and not just pity, but she was unable to resist the embrace she had so longed for. She almost hated herself for it, but if pity was all she could get at this point, she was almost willing to take it. "I know, your mother made it difficult for you..." 

"No, I cannot blame ofukuro-chan, this is completely my fault. I bear one hundred percent of the responsibility for this. I should have seen how you were feeling, I should have acknowledged your feelings and your pain, but I was blind, and was not able to face the truth that my actions were the cause of your pain! I was too busy worrying about my own feelings on the matter, to have considered yours as much as I should. I was selfish, like a spoiled child, and it was not fair to you. It was very ...unmanly of me. I could not admit that I had any part in your misery, or that it was in any way, my fault. I could only see how hard it was on myself, I ...have failed you." Ranma bowed his head further. "You were counting on us, and I let you down. I cannot deny that the idea still feels strange to me, but I swear to you, that I will work on it 'with' you, not without you ...if you will let me. I swore I would take care of you, and I have not done a very good job of that. Please, is there anything I can do to make this up to you, to get you to forgive me, at least in part?" 

Kikyo gathered her courage, and kissed Ranma ...on the mouth! Much to her joy, he made no move to resist, and even returned the kiss after a moment of surprise. "Oh Ranma-dono, I was never upset with you, only with our situation. Let us go for a walk. We can talk about this and watch the stars..." 

Ranma took her hand in his as they both smiled and made their way out of the room, holding hands. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma and Kikyo spent the rest of the night, walking, holding hands, and chatting, occasionally stopping to sit and look up at the stars. Kikyo's heart raced when Ranma scooped her up, and took them up to a rooftop, for a better view. Eventually they made plans to go out on an actual date the next day. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Fubuki had given most of the photos from her date with Ranma to Nabiki to put in their scrapbook, or whatever she felt was best, but she had kept one of them for herself. It was one moment she wanted to remember for the rest of her life. 

Completely ignoring what the other girls were doing, she returned to her room and pulled a small frame out of her old suitcase. A frame that her grandmother had given to her, that was not to be used until she found the right person. She removed the back of the frame, placed the photo of herself and Ranma within, as she had been instructed, and was surprised when it flashed as she returned the backing of the frame. Being a gift from her grandmother, she was not worried about it though, and placed the small silver frame upon her desk. 

She looked down at the picture of her sitting in Ranma's lap, facing him with a look of bliss on her face. She rubbed her thumb across the words engraved upon the frame as she read them aloud. "My honored master, I pledge myself to you, for now and forever. My service is my life, and my life is yours!" 

Had anyone else been there, they would have seen Fubuki go into a trance that seemed, to her, to last for an eternity, as the frame emitted a globe of power that enveloped Fubuki completely before returning to normal, scant moments later, leaving Fubuki asleep in the chair hugging the picture frame. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma and Kikyo had awoken in a roof garden in the wee hours of the morning, long before the sun had even thought about rising. They had fallen asleep looking into the sky, having chatted for hours about a great many things. The last rays of the moonlight shined through the wall of roses surrounding the rooftop and highlighting the fact that they were still holding hands, causing them both a slight blush. 

After a moment of looking into each other's eyes, Kikyo finally broke the silence. "A very good morning to you Ranma-dono." 

"And a good morning to you as well, Kikyo-san. Did you have a nice nap?" 

"Never better." There was a smile in their gaze, as well as on their lips. "We should probably try to get back before anyone notices that we have been gone all night..." 

"Oh, rest assured, they know... and they will probably be none too happy with me, either." Ranma chuckled. 

"Then we had best hurry." Kikyo stood up, pulling Ranma along by the hand she still held. 

"If you insist." Ranma scooped her into his arms, jumping into the sky. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma and Kikyo were getting a strange feeling as they snuck their way through the tunnels under their home. It was unusually quiet, and there was a distinct lack of ki in the immediate vicinity. They were starting to worry as they approached the room they shared with their friends and only felt one sleeping ki signature. They carefully crept up and opened the door, poking their heads in, wondering what they would find. 

As the two peeked into the room, what they saw was completely unexpected. Instead of their normal bedrolls, there was a fancy canopy bed with the curtains drawn. Silently they snuck over to open the curtain. Inside they found Kasumi, sleeping peacefully. She looked adorable, in her translucent nightgown and trace of drool on her mouth. The happy look on her face made them not want to wake her, so Ranma felt out even further with his ki, finding that everyone else he was used to being there was home, just not in the tunnels as he had been expecting. Obviously something was up, but waking Kasumi seemed to him, to be a crime against nature. 

He had intended to just leave, but something about the scene pulled at him. He could not resist the urge. He leaned down, and kissed Kasumi on the cheek. The instant his lips touched her, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, holding him in place. "Oooooh ...Ranma-kuuuuun... I have waited for so long..." 

Kasumi still appeared to be asleep and possibly dreaming, if her actions were anything to go by. Ranma was having a hard time breaking free of the grip without being forceful and turned his head, his eyes begged for help from Kikyo. 

Kikyo remembered a story she had heard in the village that bore a striking similarity to this situation, and it made her quietly laugh. "Well, that is what you get, 'Prince Charming'." She stuck her tongue out at Ranma, winking at him as she whispered. "You made your bed, now you have to lie in it." 

Ranma took the cue, and climbed over Kasumi to lie in the center of the bed as he did his best not to disturb the sleeping goddess. He patted the other side of the bed, and looked up at Kikyo. "Fine, but you should lie with me then." 

Kikyo gawked at the turn of direction, but she was ecstatic. Not only was Ranma inviting her to join in his bedroom games, even if it was only to cuddle, but he was doing so without Ukyo pushing him to do it! It was intentional and deliberate on his part. She was starting to get the feeling that things just might work out after all. It was a good day, and she would need to thank Ukyo for it later ...but first. 

Ranma rolled over into his back, and Kasumi rolled with him, lying on her side, facing him. Kikyo climbed in on the other side, and the three of them cuddled up for a short while.

They stayed that way until Kasumi had snuggled even closer, kissing Ranma's neck, her eyes fluttering open in the process looking a bit hazy. She rolled over on top of Ranma, leaving a trail of kisses as she wrapped her arm around Kikyo as well. The other two young people were both surprised at Kasumi's boldness this morning, not that either of them particularly minded. Kikyo was still thrilled to have been included at all, not left on the sidelines, and there was just something about this other woman she could not resist. She did not understand it, but seeing Kasumi happy, filled her with joy, and she wanted to do anything she could to make sure that she stayed that way. So it was that when Kasumi had kissed her way across Ranma's chest, and made her way to Kikyo, the priestess returned the kiss with a passion she had thought reserved for only one other. 

Ranma was certainly not expecting this from the normally meek young woman. Lying there, with the two beautiful young women making-out on top of him, Ranma just stroked their hair, enjoying the love that was in the air. 

Kasumi began to alternate between kissing her two bed mates, and soon, Kikyo also 'alternated', trying to get in as many kisses with Ranma as she could manage. 

Ranma was enjoying himself, when Kasumi gazed into his eyes and he felt he needed to say something. "Well, aren't you 'affectionate' this morning, Kasumi-nee-chan?" 

Kasumi's eyes gazed lovingly into Ranma's own as she responded to his query. "Is it morning already? By the way, not that anything is not possible, but when did you get dressed again?" Ranma and Kikyo both looked confused, Kasumi just shrugged. "For that matter, when did I put my nightgown on again? Considering how many pieces you left it in earlier, I am surprised I would get it back together, but anything is possible in a dream I suppose." 

Kasumi started nibbling on Ranma's ear, preventing him from responding quickly, leaving it to Kikyo to do the honors. "While that is very true Kasumi-dono, this is no dream." 

"Surely you jest?" Kasumi had a look of shock on her lovely face, as embarrassment began to creep into her cheeks. She looked to Ranma, her eyes pleading with him to assure her that she were still dreaming. 

"I am sorry Kasumi-nee-chan, but this is real. Would you like me to pinch you to make sure?" 

"But ...we, you ...Kikyo-san ...how?" Kasumi's face lost all color for a brief instant, before her whole body blushed. "Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my... but, if this is 'not' a dream, why are you two in my room?" 'Not that I mind at all.' 

"Um, but nee-chan, this is 'our' room, although I admit, I 'was' wondering why your bed was in here..." 

The events of the prior evening began to filter back into her memories, memories of Nabiki and Ukyo dressing her in this thin nightgown, fixing her hair, and even a bit of make-up, while the other girls moved their beds to Nabiki's room, and hers down here. Kasumi was embarrassed at the time, and even more so now that she was remembered it in front of Ranma, whom they were trying to push her into sleeping with. It was not that she was opposed to it per say, they had convinced her it was worth it, but she was shy about such things, and did not want to impose... She remembered waiting on Ranma to come home, with nothing to entertain herself but the very steamy romance novel they had left her. She had learned a few things that night, things she intended to put into practice one day, things she had dreamt about all night long. Things she had thought she was still dreaming about... and most embarrassing of all, what she had been about to do a moment before. It was a testament to how far she had grown that she had not yet fainted, upon this realization. She had finally managed to get out, "Oh my, it was nothing, never mind... So, um, how are you two doing this fine morning?" 

Not letting go of either of them, Kikyo smiled again. "I have never been better. This has been the happiest day of my lives..." Not wanting this to end, Kikyo picked up where Kasumi had left off, and before long, Kasumi overcame her embarrassment enough to once again, become an active participant. 

The three young lovers enjoyed the joint embrace before Kasumi decided it was time to start their day, so they gathered their things, and wandered up to the empty furo. The room had been prepared, so they assumed Fubuki had already been up, and was likely making their breakfast. Ranma had rather expected Fubuki to be waiting on them to arrive, but figured it was part of another of their 'plans', and decided to just enjoy it. He knew the rules, when women had their secrets, it was usually better not to pry. They would let him in on it when they were ready. Although, all things considered, it seemed that several 'plans' were working at the same time... As long as everyone was happy, Ranma did not mind. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Breakfast had ended and Nabiki was heading off to school. When she opened the door, she saw something she had not expected, a woman, with many packages, fumbling with them and herself, mumbling in a voice far too low for Nabiki to hear. "'Morning, may I help you?" 

The befuddled woman looked up at Nabiki, looking quite frazzled. "Um, looking for packages, have Kasumi-sama for delivery, I special ordered!" 

Nabiki just stared at the woman for a moment. "Oooooookay, so, you have special delivery packages for Kasumi-nee? Is that it?" 

The woman nodded vigorously. "Yes, special made Kasumi-sama, for I." She held up one of the boxes she had with her, trying to smile the best as she had been able. 

"How long have you been out here?" 

The woman thought about how dark it had been when she arrived as she stood there shaking her head and smiling. "I ...no idea." 

Nabiki could only hang her head. This was not the first time one of her sister's fans had stopped by after all. 'I do NOT have time for this....' They were usually not dangerous, and now that Ranma and company were home, she had little to worry about there. Her big sister would not need her or Fubuki to look after her as often now, and Nabiki would have to get used to that fact. She was as happy about it as she was melancholy. It was not that Nabiki did not have an abundance of things to keep her busy, but she liked being needed. Ever since they had lost their mother and met Fubuki, the three girls had grown to depend on one another, and the two shy girls had always looked to her for leadership. However, now that Ranma was home, he would likely fill the role of guardian and protector far more often than her. Though the loss of control did make her a bit sad, so far, it was looking as if the trade-off would be well worth the ride. Besides, she still had her club's activities ...plenty of people still depended on her, and they were waiting! 

Nabiki leaned back into the house with a smile. "Nee-chan! ...Delivery!" Who knows, this woman might have still been there when she got home from school if someone did not do something. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Everyone had been impressed with the quality of work from the seamstress, and the speed of her minor alterations. Kasumi was more embarrassed to wear the skimpy, short 'dress', than she had been nude, in front of Ranma and the other girls, and they had all bathed together before. This new dress however, was too flashy, and 'in your face' with how much it showed off. It showed so much skin that she was not even able to wear panties with it, never mind a bra! Kasumi was not sure if she would not rather go out naked as well, the thought of wearing this dress in public both terrified her, and excited her in a way that she did not understand. 

Kasumi was happy when the alterations were complete and she could remove the outfit, she had felt like everyone's eyes were boring into her, and it was making her feel weird. She had been worried about what the next outfit would be, and was relieved to find that it was a formal kimono, a nice, old-fashioned, conservative, kimono, traditional in every way, one that would completely hide her figure from the world ...once they put it on, and adjusted all of the many layers. 

Ukyo had paid special attention to Kasumi's reactions, and made a mental note to look into it later. 

Several of the girls could not understand the idea behind bundling of so many layers. It seemed like a lot of trouble, especially when it was not particularly cold out, but none could deny the final effect, nor Ranma's reaction to it. Kasumi looked stunning. Ukyo and Kikyo had done her hair, make-up, and even added hair decorations while the seamstress did her work. 

"Kasumi-nee-chan! ...You look ...amazing!" There was something magical about a beautiful woman in a kimono. With Kasumi's, now calm and elegant aura seeping into the room, the effect was amplified, and the blush from Ranma's complement just set the whole thing off. To many of their eyes, Kasumi was literally glowing, and Nabiki would be quite happy that Nodoka had caught the whole thing on film, since she was not there to watch it first-hand. 

Once the woman had started to do her work, and was talking about clothes, all of her nervousness had vanished. It had been replaced by an excitement of a different kind. She was passionate about clothing after all, and seeing others appreciate her work, just made her mood soar. 

They had discussed the issue and had decided to have her make more clothing for them, including the altered uniforms. It had taken a bit of explaining before the woman agreed to that project, wanting to make sure they were going to use her work to be delinquents. She wanted to build a good reputation, and not one among bad people. Once they had convinced her that they did indeed have a good reason for it, and permission from the headmaster, she agreed, and her excitement from being appreciated for her skills returned. The special needs of her new clients were posing a new challenge to her skills, even if they did have most of the details worked out already. The fact that she had just seen magic work for the first time, barely even fazed her in contrast to her joy. She had worked with strange requests before, back in her high school's fashion club, and had always had suspicions about supernatural beings being real. Some of the unusual materials they had used made a lot more sense to her if she thought about them being for monsters or superheroes, a 'costume' for actors would not need to suddenly stretch, or survive being stabbed! And here she was, once again able to put that unusual skill set to use. It looks as if her newly hired shop-help were going to get more hours soon, so that she would be able to work on these projects at home! 'What a great day to be alive!' 

Fubuki had gone and gotten her and Kasumi's old uniforms for reference, and Ukyo and Shampoo had gotten their plans to discuss with their tailor. While the four of them were planning their outfits, including a new coat for Ranma, a fancier version of his current one, in the same style as the school uniform, with their crest on the breast pocket. 

While most of the others were chatting about clothing designs, where to place hidden pockets, and other such things, Kikyo pulled Kasumi aside to speak in relative privacy. "Kasumi-dono, I wish to ask of you a personal favor. Will you hear me out?" 

"Of course, Kikyo-san. What can I do for you?" 

"Ranma-dono has asked for my company on an outing. This will be the first such event since promising to treat me as a normal woman, and not a part of Nodoka-dono. In truth, this will be the first such outing for me, ever, and I am a bit ...nervous." She thought back on her various rendezvous with Inuyasha, and concluded that they were definitely NOT the same thing! Those almost compared to talk she had shared with Ranma the night before. While they were romantic, as with almost every other time she made one of those comparisons, Ranma came out on top. Inuyasha was just not good with his emotions. He was what Nodoka called a 'tsundere'. While that could be cute, and she had no real room to talk, Ranma's willingness to share, and his openness when they talked, was something she found that she really enjoyed. She still loved Inuyasha, but she knew he was long gone, and while Ranma did remind her of him, that was only one of the things she liked about him. She saw him as his own person, and not a shadow of the past. In a way, that made her even more nervous ...of how she would react if left alone with him for too long... "...I was hoping that you might be willing to join us..." 

"Oh no, I couldn't, that wouldn't be right. I would not wish to intru-" 

Kikyo interrupted in a forceful whisper. "It would be no intrusion! Please, we have not spent much time alone before, I am afraid of what I might do! As the only other one who has not slept with Ranma-dono, and after this morning, I felt a bond with you. I think you might be the only person I can trust with this ...the others would try to push me. I am just not sure what to do! Please, Kasumi-dono, you are my only hope!" 

"Like my sisters did with me last night... no, I understand." 

"Besides, I believe I owe you a debt after I apparently prevented your ...'private time' last night..." 

"It is fine, I am not really sure I am ready either. It is a big deal, and not something anyone should just rush into doing. This is something we should all do in our own time. You have my support with whatever you need. I just hope Ranma-kun does not mind..." 

"As do I. We worked very hard to get to this point and I do not wish to ruin it..." 

"I am sure it will not be that bad, Ranma-kun strikes me as a very forgiving man. Do you not agree?" 

"Oh yes, that kindness is one of the things I like best about Ranma-dono." 

"One of?" Kasumi winked with a tone that would have done Nabiki proud. "You will 'have' to give me a list later... but for now, we should decide what to wear. So do you know where we are going?" Kasumi was starting to get excited about going on another date so soon, even if it was more in the capacity of a chaperone. As Nabiki would say, it was an opportunity, and she could use it to help the two of them get closer! Was 'helping others' not what life was all about after all? 

"No, I do not. As for clothing, should you not wear one of your new outfits? Ranma-dono got them for you, would it not be rude to not wear one?" Kasumi blushed at the thought of wearing either of them out in public. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma had been surprised that Kikyo had insisted on Kasumi coming along on their date. Considering how much trouble she had gone through to get this 'alone time' with him, it was the last thing he would have expected, but if that was what she wanted, he would not deny her. This was her day, and anything she wanted to do was fine with him. 

Kikyo had been enjoying the day as Kasumi and Ranma showed her many of the wonders of the modern world. She was utterly amazed by it all. They had toured museums and art galleries, and then they went to a library and some books stores, she could not believe how much knowledge and culture were available to this modern society. One could learn almost anything one would want, and she was looking forward to being able to consume it all. She was starting to think that she would truly enjoy being stuck in this modern age of information, and not just because Ranma was here, but also for her own sake, there were so many wondrous things to learn. They had even avoided being splashed by either hot or cold water so far, it was still, a very good day. 

Kasumi had been visibly disappointed when Ranma had not let her make a lunch for them that morning, but he had insisted that he wanted to take Kikyo to an actual restaurant. They had been to a few small shops in China, but those had been in small villages, and did not compare, nor did the food carts they had seen since they had returned. Kikyo had been impressed with them nonetheless, but Ranma wanted to show her a better example of modern dining. 

Ranma had worn a nice shirt again, planning for this, and yet, still felt rather under-dressed compared to his companions. Kasumi was still wearing her new kimono, Kikyo was in her formal miko outfit, and everywhere they went, shouts of "Moe!" were heard, occasionally followed by the thud of a body hitting the ground. They were having so much fun together that they paid it no mind as they tuned out the outside world. 

Ranma led them to the nicest looking place he could find to have lunch. Considering his attire and their lack of reservations, due to not knowing where they were going to be for lunch, Ranma had been fully prepared to bribe the Maitre D' to seat them, but they had taken one double-take at Kasumi, barely even noticing Ranma, and led them to their 'best table'. Ranma had been seated at the back of the private booth, with the two women sliding in on either side of him. 

By the time their server had arrived, Ranma had noticed that Kasumi had grown less happy, and could tell she was still disappointed about not being able to cook for them. "Sorry if this is a problem, but my companions would really like to see how things work here. Would it be possible for us to have a tour of the kitchen?" 

"Well, honored customer, that would normally not be allowed." He looked up at the trio, and rethought his position. "But, seeing as how it is Kasumi-sama, I will see what I can arrange." The man ran off to speak with the management. 

"Ranma-kun, we should not be putting these nice people out like that." 

"I know it is rude, but I thought that it would be nice for Kikyo to be able to see how things work in a professional kitchen. I know I always enjoy seeing skilled people work. We might learn something..." Ranma knew that Kasumi would not be happy if he told her that he was doing this for her, some things needed to be handled very carefully. "...or better yet, maybe we can teach them something." He favored Kasumi with a smile and a wink, as he saw the slight look of excitement on her face. Kasumi might have been a paragon of calm, but Ranma was finding that he could read her subtle body language loud and clear. She was so like his own mother in many ways, yet, it did not make him uncomfortable, like other reminders had in the past. Perhaps that experience had softened him to the idea, conceivably her aura could be affecting him more than he thought, or maybe it was something else entirely, he was not sure. All he was sure of was that seeing Kasumi's mood brighten, even minutely, filled him with a warmth unrelated to the heat from the two young women who were pressing against him, each holding one of his arms and one side of the menu the three of them were sharing. 

They barely noticed any time passing before a nicely dressed man came running into the restaurant at top speed, almost knocking the host over in the process. They spoke for a moment before the Maitre D. pointed toward their table and the man started walking over, as calmly as he was able. Ranma built up his ki, pumping it into his arms and legs, so he could grab his companions and move if it became necessary. It did not. 

"Greetings honored patrons. I am the simple owner if this meager establishment. My staff has told me that you would like a tour of our humble kitchen." 

"Well, we would not want to cause you any trouble." 

"Oh, it is NO trouble, no trouble at all. 'Please', come with me." 

"Thank you very much. You are far too kind." The three young people gracefully slid out of the booth, and followed the short man into the back. All of the eyes in the restaurant were on them, and a murmur began to pass among the crowd. This went unheard as the teens as they passed through the preparation area and into the noisy kitchen. 

The owner showed them around, pulling over any employee who got within reach for an introduction. Kasumi had been paying special attention to one man, who was beginning to cut meat. "What ...are you making there?" 

"I am slicing the meat for tonjiru, with noodles."   
{*Tonjiru = Pork Soup, with vegetables.*} 

"With noodles, you say?" 

The owner interjected at this point, his voice full of pride. "Yes, it is a house specialty! I came up with it one day, and people seemed to like it, so we put it on the menu here. Would you like to try some?" 

"Yes, very much so." Kasumi was careful not to disturb anything, as she ladled a small amount into a small tasting dish. 

"Would you like to see how it is made?" 

"I believe I have figured it out. May I?" Kasumi indicated the knife. The worker looked up at his boss, who nodded excitedly. Kasumi accepted the knife, and slowly began to cut the meat, carefully and neatly. Her motions slowly sped up as she got used to the surroundings. By the time she had finished cutting the meat, her hands were moving too fast for most of them to see. To them, it seems as though scallions, carrots, and konnyaku were vanishing from one place and appearing in another, perfectly cut.   
{*Konnyaku = A gelatin, similar to tofu, but made from a type of potato, instead of beans.*}

Ranma soon joined in, and they quickly took over the whole kitchen, doing the work of their entire staff in half of the time. This was a good thing, as most of them were unable to do more than stare, as the two martial artists were quickly moving from one station to the next, with food and utensils flying through the air. 

Even Kikyo was impressed by the show, she had never seen anyone cook like that before, never mind in a kitchen such as this, or while wearing a full kimono! So much shiny metal everywhere, this new era was a rich one indeed! She would have been embarrassed by her own gawking, had everyone else in the room not also been doing the same thing. It looked as though Kasumi and Ranma were practically dancing, as they performed their 'kitchen kata'. It was as if the two of them had been cooking together for years, in this very kitchen. They were in perfect synchronization, with neither of them missing a beat, playing off of each other's movements, and always ready to assist the other when needed. It was a beautiful thing to watch, a beauty matched only by the presentation of their dishes and the cooks themselves. 

Kikyo was a bit jealous over how perfectly suited the two of them seemed together, it was as if they were meant to be together. Technically speaking, this was her date, yet she felt like the intruder, and strangely, it did not bother her as much as she would have expected. She decided right then, that she would allow nothing to prevent the two of them from being together! Never in the history with which she was acquainted, had a more perfect match been made. These two needed to be together, and she was going to make sure that happened! ...Even if it meant she lost out. She would not be able to live with herself if she came between those two. 

Before long, all of the orders were made, and they, and the kitchen, were spotless. The owner and staff could not believe their eyes. All of them working together could not have done half as well in twice the time. Some managers would have asked their staff why they could not work like that, but he had built this business from the ground up, starting with a noodle cart, and he knew better. What the two of them had done was superhuman! 

Kasumi was rather surprised herself, not only was Ranma 'amazing' in the kitchen, but he had been able to read her like a book. It had been as if he knew everything she was going to do, before she knew it herself ...again, and it still kind of freaked her out. She was not sure if it was a good or a bad thing, but it was however, an impressive feat either way. Even if Ranma had not shown her the curses, she would have believed in magic at that point, and Ranma its master. 

Ranma had taken Kasumi's hand when the on-lookers began to applaud, getting her to take a bow with him and soak in her well-deserved praise. The crowd had grown, as the wait-staff had come back to watch when they were not needing to serve their tables, many of whom had been taking pictures, most of which would come out quite blurry. 

One of the wait staff stumbled when he saw how clean their kitchen was during a lunch rush. He recovered his balance quickly, but not the tray he had been carrying and four teacups were airborne and heading right for Kikyo followed by many gasps. Faster than anyone there could see, Ranma used a body substitution technique to switch places with Kikyo, earning himself a face and chest full of scalding water and teacups, but saving Kikyo and his mother some inconvenience. He quickly caught the cups before they broke on the hard floor, and held them out to the server. 

Kikyo barely even noticed anything before the steaming cups were hitting Ranma, and she was on the other side of Kasumi. It took a moment for her brain to process what had happened, and how Ranma had saved her from triggering the curse and merging back with Nodoka, not to mention what could have been a bit of a burn to her. Luckily, Ranma's handsome face was quite resilient, and he would recover before his shirt dried, but that did not make the sacrifice any less meaningful to her. "Ranma-dono, you saved me, thank you!" 

"Glad to help, Kikyo-san. It is the least I can do." The owner was about to tell a member of his staff to go get him a towel, when Ranma surprised them all by pulling one of his own, along with a clean shirt, out of his coat and began to dry off, removing his coat, and wet shirt. This caused the flashes of camera to start going off again, and a bit of drooling came from many of the women ...and a few of the men on staff. 

After signing autographs, including one for the owner's daughter, and many apologies, they were led back to their seats by a group of the staff, who all bowed and thanked them again for the help, and the show. They all placed their orders, feeling confident that they knew what they would be getting. 

The murmurs in the dining area did not die down, with many openly staring at the trio, and others talking about enjoying the best meal they had ever eaten there. None of the trio paid any attention to it, all lost in their own concerns. Ranma had noticed that Kikyo had been giving him a bit more personal space since they had returned, and while that might have pleased him not long ago, now it worried him. He reached out and pulled her closer to him. 

Kikyo tried to resist, she tried to protest, but when the two of them looked into her eyes, she melted, leaning her head on Ranma's shoulder, waiting on their food to arrive. They were formidable opponents indeed. So they remained, until several of the staff each brought out a tray of food, with extra portions for all of them. 

Ranma was getting ready to dig-in when he realized that neither of his dates appeared to have any intention of letting go of his arms, and while he could have come up with an alternative, he chose to restrain himself and see what they had planned. The women in question were not about to give up control of the arm they had in their possession, so they each took turns feeding Ranma ...and then each other. 

They had a very enjoyable lunch, in spite of them feeding Ranma more than twice as much as they had fed each other, they were all quite full. They were waiting on their bill when the owner came over to their table. "If I could get your signatures right here, and your permission to hang this on our wall, then we would consider everything paid in full. I could never charge you and your friends." The man held out a photograph of the three of them before they left the kitchen. He had sent the photographer out to the speedy film developer, to be enlarged as much as they could, as quickly as they could. As they nodded and signed the 'poster', he moved to the side, revealing their server holding a plate, with a yin-yang shaped desert atop. 

It was quite fancy, the only things Kikyo had ever seen that were more so, were the 'ice cream sundaes' they had eaten a few times in China. There was a wonder in her voice as she asked, "What is 'that'?"

"That, my honored guests, is the Chocolate Mousse of Harmony, sure to soothe any discontent, and bring joy and music into the lives of all who eat it. I used to work for a French cafe, where I learned to make desserts, and where I created this recipe. It is half dark chocolate, and half white chocolate mousse, with chocolate shavings, white and dark chocolate whipped cream for the dots, topped with my special raspberry sauce, with raspberries on the side. May it please your palate." 

Ranma was impressed, he rather enjoyed making desserts, the fancier the better, and this was something he wanted to learn. At the moment he still had not regained control of his arms, and there were only two small forks with the large cake anyway. 

The owner ran off to get his signed photograph framed once he saw that they were enjoying his special dessert. 

Kikyo had fed Ranma the first bite, but after a couple of turns Ranma and Kasumi had both noticed that she had stopped feeding anyone but herself. They saw the look of a crazed madwoman upon her face, as she quickly devoured as much of the dessert, as quickly as she could. It was the best thing she had ever eaten in her life. She needed more, MORE!!! 

...And then there was none. Kikyo looked around frantically, looking for any possibility of another bite. It took the combined calming aura of both Ranma and Kasumi to finally snap her out of it. Kikyo tried to apologize, but Ranma and Kasumi just chuckled and giggled respectively. After a couple of calming hugs, and many reassurances that they were not upset that she ate almost the whole dessert. She was unable to believe that eating that quickly was even possible, never mind her actually doing it. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Kikyo felt strange, yet rather euphoric, she was not sure if it was from the amazing dessert, or the company she had been with all day, but she was feeling good. She was genuinely enjoying herself. Despite her earlier convictions, she had been unable to resist lavishing Ranma with affection. Every time she had tried putting some space between them, Kasumi would shoot her a disappointed look for which she had no defense. It probably did not help that she really did not want to resist. 

By the time they had made it home, she had no problems following along, as Kasumi led them into the tunnels, and up to her bedroom, recently returned to its normal state. She even helped as Kasumi started removing the many layers of her kimono... 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ukyo had felt Ranma and the other's return, and had been waiting on them to announce their presence. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

...She got tired of waiting, and set off in search for them. Before she had gotten far, Fubuki had joined her, wanting to welcome her master, with Pai and Shampoo not far behind. 

They followed their ki, not bothering with the tunnels, since Soun was the only other Tendo home, and he was supervising classes in Genma's stead. They were a bit surprised to find them in Kasumi's room, and more so by the noises coming from within. Ukyo carefully opened the door, trying to be quiet out of habit before they peered into the room. They peeked in and saw a naked Kasumi and Kikyo, sitting on the bed, facing each other, as they kissed and squirmed. They could not see Ranma, but Ukyo knew he was under there... somewhere, and she thought she had a pretty good idea of where. 

"Is this party by invitation only, or can anyone join?" They were all taken aback by the 'look of death' Kikyo gave her at that moment. "Maybe we will come back in a few..." 

They all paled as Kasumi used one of the few techniques she had learned from her father's style. Kasumi's head appeared to turn all the way around to face them, and oh, what a face it was. Her neck twisted and stretched, revealing deadly, glowing yellow eyes, and a snake like tongue, darting out of a mouth full of sharp, pointed teeth. Her hair seemed to move on its own, as if each lock was a living thing, waiting for its chance to strike. Her voice was loud, booming in fact, and very ...annoyed, but yet, strangely polite. "*IF YOU DO NOT MIND, GIVE US AT LEAST AN HOUR, PLEASE!*" 

The four young women tripped over each other trying to be anywhere except there. They did not, however, miss Kasumi's sweet and innocent voice return an instant later. "I am terribly sorry for the interruption Ranma-kun. I should have thought to lock the door. Now, where were we...? Ooh my, YES, right thERE!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 12a

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"In all these years, your attitude about women has not improved at all. Not even after those young ladies showed you how strong a woman can be." 

"You're soft, and you made the boy soft. Dancing around, cooking, painting, ...making tea, next thing you know you are going to tell me you taught the boy flower-arranging!" 

"Would that be so wrong?" 

"YES!" 

"If you cannot see that Ranma-kun is clearly quite manly, in every possible way, then I believe that we need some 'time apart'." 

"You've been gone twelve years, you've only been back three days!" 

"Yes, it's not working out... that wasn't 'apart' enough. This time, I think, we need to ...see other people." 

"You mean, you didn't?!?!?" 

"Of course not husband, I take my word seriously. What about you? Did you 'see' anyone else while we were gone?" 

"Of course not! I have no interest in such things!"

'...so unmanly...' Nodoka shook her head. 

"What?!?" 

"You and I have a VERY different view of what is, or is not 'manly', and that is all there is to say about it." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 12b

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"I was investigating a story, about a defect in the harnesses on certain roller-coasters, and it seems that the defect is true. I was flung out of the car, and into the air. Thought I was going to die, but I was saved, caught in the air, by some sort of ...super, man." 

"Could we get your name please, an ambulance is on its way for you..." 

"I am fine, thanks to that guy. I am investigative journalist, Lein, Loisu Lein..." 

Turning back to the camera, the first reporter said, "Thank you Lein-san. Now, back to you in the studio." 

The in-studio reporters were in a panic, of their own. "You heard it here first folks, the choujin has returned! Lock your doors, bar your windows, hide your women! The great choujin is coming to town!!!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 12c {WARNING: This omake contains unadulterated 'Genma Bashing', but like all omake, it's just for fun, well, except maybe, for Genma.}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Genma returned to view with Nodoka's undergarments in his hands. He held them forward for all to see. His arms crossed in front of him, still holding the unmentionables as he took a horse-stance. A goofy look crossed Genma's face behind the dark sunglasses he was wearing for some reason as he began to bounce around in what some people would one day call dancing and shouted, "Oppai, Genma Style!" 

Most of the young people present were doing their best to cover their eyes and ears. 

Nodoka was transfixed, as a war broke out in her head, she was unable to figure out if this action was manly or just annoying. The man had no rhythm or vocal ability. On the other hand, he did manage to pilfer her panties and bra without her noticing it ...or even disturbing her outfit! It was a very manly move, one she wanted to make sure that Ranma learned (even if she had to teach it to him herself!), and yet these movements, combined with the look her husband was giving her, bothered her to her core. She could not explain it. It was not that anything he was doing was particularly bothersome. She assumed that it must be some sort of ki attack designed to annoy her, to throw her off during their fight. It was the only thing that explained it. 

Even so, Nodoka would not forgive herself for what she did next, for many years to come. It was something she has sworn that she would 'never' do to ANYone, if it were not a 'life or death' situation, and even then, only if there were NO other options. Her grandfather had explained to her what it felt like to him, when she was young and had bragged how she had done so to win a fight with an older bully at school. When she was older she learned more about it, and seeing the look on her friend's face as another girl hit him there. ...It was something she never wanted to even 'see' again, never mind causing it, but 'cause it' she did. Everyone present collectively winced. 

Nodoka's foot returned to the ground, as her hands snatched her lacy garments out of the air, since Genma was too busy holding his family jewels, and trying to figure out where he was going to land, to keep clutching them. 

"Yes, Uncle Genma has no style ...and proved it once again." Kasumi just watched as her 'instructor' flew away. 

{I am sorry to everyone who read that.}  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 12d 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Kasumi was being interviewed at a local convention, where she was helping Nabiki sell their dolls until her event started. 

"Thank you very much for taking the time to talk to us, Kasumi-sama. Is there anything else you would like to tell anyone out there?" 

Kasumi took the offered microphone as she turned around, cutely showing off her maid's uniform as she pulled Kikyo and Fubuki up to join her. Kasumi thought that Kikyo was looking quite charming in her skimpy miko outfit. Her perfect shoulders and long legs were quite visible through the slits in the sleeves and with the short skirt. Kasumi wanted to make sure that everyone got to see just how adorable the young-seeming priestess looked. From somewhere nearby, music began to play, and the three of them started to dance. Fubuki pulled a second microphone for herself and Kikyo, its stand, and karaoke machine out from her own uniform. Fubuki switched on the music, starting Heart's 'Magic Man', and the young women started to sway with the music before Kasumi began to sing. 

A warm late night, not long ago,   
When I was not so strong, you know,   
A pretty man came to me,  
Never seen eyes so blue...

And so I could not run away, it seemed,   
We'd seen each other in our dream.   
It seemed like he knew me,   
He looked right through me, yea... 

'Let's go home, now' he said with a smile,  
'You don't have to love me,   
But, I can make you fly.'   
{Ukyo had stepped out of the shadows and joined them on stage.}  
But try to understand, try to understand,   
Try, try, try, to understand, he's our magic man. 

{Kasumi stepped back with the others to sing back-up, letting Ukyo sing the lead for a moment.}

Winter nights we sang in tune  
Played inside the months of moon  
Never think of never  
Let this spell last forever

Well, summer lover, passed to fall  
Tried to realize it all.   
{Kasumi rejoined Ukyo, taking over the lead vocals.}   
Papa says he's worried  
Growing up in a hurry, Yea

{Ukyo joined the others singing back-up and dancing.} 

'Come on home, girl.'  
Papa cried on the phone.  
'Too soon to lose my baby,  
Yes my girls should be at home.'  
But try to understand.   
Try to understand.   
Try, try, try to understand.   
He's a magic man, Papa.   
Aaa, got the magic hands. 

'Come on home, girl'   
He said with a smile,   
'I cast my spell of love on you,   
A woman from a child.'  
But try to understand.   
Try to understand.   
Ohh ohhh...  
Tryyy, try to understand.   
Try, try, try to understand,   
He's a maaaaaaagic maaaan.   
Oh yea...  
(Ooh)  
He's got the magic hands. 

After the applause faded and the crowd began to disperse, the three women started to deal with the growing line at their stand. 

Kasumi looked around and asked, "Where 'is' Ranma-kun anyway?" 

"With Nabiki-sama, I believe..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"Cum one, cum all! Experience the 'magic hands' for yourself! Only ten thousand yen per minute! Don't forget, if you fill your stamp cards, you get the extra special bonus!" 

Ranma looked over at Nabiki who was effectively 'pimping' him out. "Why, exactly, am I doing this again?" 

Nabiki grinned evilly, thinking about her club's finances. "Because it's manly! Even your mother thinks so." Nabiki pointed to Nodoka who was waving her card and pushing people out of her way to get into line since this was another omake. "See...?" 

Ranma tried to face-palm himself hard enough to knock himself out. ...He failed. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

End Omake

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Author's Notes

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

-Fubuki and Kogarashi - The anime got cut short with only a short season, and the manga translations stopped midway through volume three out of thirteen (well, some say 12-14). So, in order to explain some of the strangeness in the series, we have had to extrapolate and make a lot of stuff up. Starting in this chapter, some of that will slowly leak out, such as the picture frame. Some of what I do in here will likely, seriously contradict their canon, but that can't be helped. I will take what I know, and take what I think are the most fun ideas we come up with for why those things are what they are. To anyone who knows their canon beyond that (and what is on the wiki), I am sorry. If you are one of those people and want to send me any spoilers you know beyond that, so that we can contradict them as little as possible, it would be appreciated. 

-Husband and Wife - There are many words that can be used to refer to your own spouse, or someone else's, the more common of which, carry some negative connotations.   
Shujin {Your Husband} and Goshujin {My Husband}, as all of you should know by now, also mean 'master'. For what should be obvious reasons, they is falling out of use in the modern age.   
Danna {(1) master (of a house, shop, etc.); (2) husband (informal); (3) sir; boss; master; governor; word used to address a male patron, customer, or person of high status; (4) patron of a mistress, geisha, bar or nightclub hostess; sugar daddy; (5) (Buddha) alms (san:); almsgiving; almsgiver;} is occasionally used for 'my husband'.   
Oku(san) {My Wife}, is spelled with the kanji meaning {interior; back, rear; inside the house; one's heart, true feelings}. Thanks to 'back, rear' alluding to the wife standing behind her husband, and the 'inside the house' meanings, this is starting to fall out of use some. It is still in use, though the derogatory meanings are falling out of use. An interesting side note, in Chinese, the character means {mysterious, obscure, profound}.   
Kanai {(hum) (my) wife; inside the home; one's family}, has the same problems.   
Kamoji {Mother;Wife} This is an archaic term.   
Keisai (Humble) {My Wife}   
Tsuma {(archaic) my dear; dear; honey; garnish (esp. one served with sashimi); embellishment; Spouse, Consort} This can be used to address either partner. The same kanji can be said as 'otto' which means {husband}, and sounds a lot like 'otou' which means {father or husband}, and 'oto' {younger brother}. This character in Chinese means {man, male adult, husband; he, she, they, those, this, that}. 

-Entering and Leaving a home, office, or some other places.   
-Leaving-  
Itte Kimasu/Itte Mairimasu - 'I am leaving.' or 'I am going.' This is said when leaving home, work, or other places, and implies that you will be returning at some point. Itte Kimasu is the informal form, and Itte Mairimasu is the humble form. In response to this, those who are staying would say...  
Itte Rasshai - 'Please Go.' with an understood 'and please return'. It is used like 'Please have a safe trip.' and implies you expect them to return.   
-Entering-  
Tadaima - 'I'm/We're back/home.' This is said when entering the home, to let others know you are there, and to see if anyone else is home. It is, therefore, not entirely uncommon to say this even when you expect to be alone. Sometimes out of habit, and other times to see if anyone is there that you were not expecting.   
Okaerinasai - 'Welcome Back.' This is said in response to 'Tadaima', above. It can also be shortened in informal situations to 'okaeri'. 

\- Wakaru - To understand.   
Wakarimashita (wah-kah-ree-mah-sh'tah) - I Understand.   
Wakarimashita ka? - Did you understand?   
Wakarimasu ka? (Wah-kah-ree-mas ka?) - Do you understand? 

-Greasing the palm  
This practice is not common in Japan, nor is tipping, almost completely unheard of, in fact. The culture surrounding the practice of 'tipping' is very different. Workers are paid a full wage (unlike here, where most make just over $2 an hour, except in a few states), and are expected to work hard for it, always giving their best service to every customer. Tipping is looked at more as bribery, and is taken as insulting. You are paying for good service, there is no reason to pay more. There are places where tipping is expected in Japan, but they are few, the rules are different, and a restaurant is not the place. You 'can' tip a tour guide, though it is not expected. The most common place to tip would be in a high class Ryokan (traditional inn, see something like Hanasaku Iroha for more on them). In a Ryokan, you may leave a tip, in an envelope, if your stay was especially pleasant. However, one would never give the tip to someone directly. Trying to tip directly is most likely to be refused, and quite likely to do the opposite of what you had intended. Service workers in Japan have been known to chase customers down to return forgotten change. {In the case of a foreigner, the worker might simply keep the tip, in order to not have to try to explain the concept of 'no tipping' with the language barriers}. As someone who grew up in the culture of tipping, and whoes life has depended on them, it can be difficult to comprehend why it would be insulting, but it could be that by offering it, you are implying that they 'need' it, and could be the equivalent of calling them destitute. 

-Konnyaku is a gelatinous 'cake' made from the starch of a root vegetable, similar to a potato or yam, also known as konjac (konnyaku), 'devil's tongue', 'voodoo lily', 'elephant foot', or 'snake palm'. It is similar to tofu, and can come in a brown or almost white varieties, depending on how much they 'refined' the ingredients. It is mostly flavorless, and will take on the flavor of whatever it is cooked into. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

*CHARACTERS USED*

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

{Here I will list all of the important, non-Ranma characters, used in the chapter and where they are from.}

Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the title character from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Fubuki - The soon-to-be 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Kaede Tenjoji - The headmaster of Hakureiryo Academy from Ladies vs. Butlers.   
Mikan is her 'assistant' and the Head Instructor.   
Mariana Nankyoku 'The Black Rose' - Penguin's mom, Kodachi's aunt, and Kaede's oldest half-sister. She is an abusive person. (she was not in the story, but mentioned).   
Mori - A maid, who will later, like her mother, to whom she bears an uncanny resemblance, likely work for the Amatsuka family, in GJ-Bu.   
Pai Chan - Taken from Virtua Fighter.   
Yume - A cute girl with long pink hair. She is from the game/anime, They are My Noble Masters (Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de).   
Anastasia Mistina - A strange friend of Yume, and a minor character from the same series. Her friends call her 'Mii'.   
Keiko Inamura - Another friend of Yume and Anastasia. The 'normal one' in their group. A.K.A. 'Kei'.   
Natose - Yume's Personal attendant, and the head of security for her family's home.   
The Colonel (Taisa in Japanese) - Taijiri Yasushi - The head butler of Yume's family.   
Yukie Mayuzumi - A shy girl from Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! {*Seriously, Fall in Love with Me!*} The story was an alternate reality spin off of They are My Noble Masters, and this is the version of Yukie from the 'Noble Masters' world, though she did not appear in that story, I am saying she existed in the world. They shared some characters, so I figure they had to all exist in some form. 

Hisho Fukumi - A member of the Fuma clan, just a bit older than Ranma. Her name means; "Hisho - (1) secret or hidden place; (2) (euph. for) woman's genitalia; (3) the underworld; the other world" Fukumi - implication; hidden meaning; latitude; atmosphere; tone; sentiment; inclusion. It uses the characters for 'hold in mouth; cherish; contain' and the number 'three'."   
Hijo - Hisho's younger brother. His name means 'hidden' 'help/assist/aid'. He is a year or so younger than Ranma. {They are OC}


	13. Chapter 13 - The Art of Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will our heroes spend their last free time before they begin school?

Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
Act 1 Part 03

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

DISCLAIMER  
This is a work of fiction. All of the characters and events are also fiction. I own few of the assets for this story. I have nothing. Please don't sue me! This is just for fun, and practice. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

AUTHOR'S NOTES

-Thank you to everyone who read and/or commented.  


"Speech"  
'Thought' {And other emphasized items}  
/Mandarin/  
\Cantonese\  
-English-  
{Author's Notes & *Translations* Feel free to skip these}

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

GLOSSARY (from the last chapter)

Itte Mairimasu/Itte Kimasu = I am leaving, but I will be back.  
Itte Irasshai = Please go (and come back).  
Tadaima = I'm/We're home.  
Okaerinasai/Okaeri = Welcome Home.

Konnyaku = A gelatin, similar to tofu, but made from a type of potato, instead of beans.

Shujin {Your Husband} and Goshujin {My Husband}, as all of you should know by now, also mean 'master'.  
Danna {(1) master (of a house, shop, etc.); (2) husband (informal); (3) sir; boss; master; governor; word used to address a male patron, customer, or person of high status; (4) patron of a mistress, geisha, bar or nightclub hostess; sugar daddy; (5) (Buddha) alms (san:); almsgiving; almsgiver;} is occasionally used for 'my husband'.  
Oku(san) {My Wife}, is spelled with the kanji meaning {interior; back, rear; inside the house; one's heart, true feelings}.  
Kanai {(hum) (my) wife; inside the home; one's family}, has the same problems.  
Kamoji {Mother;Wife} This is an archaic term.  
Keisai (Humble) {My Wife}  
Tsuma {(archaic) my dear; dear; honey; garnish (esp. one served with sashimi); embellishment; Spouse, Consort} This can be used to address either partner. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Chapter 13  
The Art of Gaming 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma was making love and his partner was thrashing about, thoroughly enjoying herself. Between moans, heavy breaths, and 'squeals of delight', she managed to get out things that resembled words. Luckily for her, Ranma was well versed in the 'joy sob' dialect. "Oh Ranma-kun! This is ...AHHH-MAZING! You are ...SOooo GOOD, I ...am ...sooo ...proud! ...even better ...than I ....ever dreamed." 

They had been through the first forty-eight positions of the shijuhatte, and were about to switch sides and finish all ninety-six positions, when the panting woman had a thought that made her giggle. "Ranma-kun, for ...back half ...of shi...juhatte, please ...do 'my' back half."  
{*Shijuhatte = The Japanese Kamasutra.*}

Ranma was busy rubbing erogenous zones, and leaving trails of kisses down her back, but managed to groan his accession. She had never been so happy in her life, as Ranma prepared to mount her from behind. "Ara, I am SO glad Genma-san left! ...Oh yeeEEEEESSSSSSS! ...Been ...dreaming ...about this, ...for ...so long! Drill your mother's dirty place!!!!! Ooohhhhhh, MY SON is SOOO MAAAANLYYYYYY!!!!!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The feeling was so overwhelming, Nodoka woke herself from the most intense dream she had ever had, once again, drenched in sweat ...and other fluids. Nodoka was quite disappointed, and yet, relieved at the same time. '...It had felt so real.' Despite having climaxed so many times in her dream, she was still frustrated, and reached for something to give her some 'sweet relief'. Tears running down her cheeks, it looked as if she was going to be late to the bath once again. "I need help..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nabiki had awoken early, for her, and carefully extracted herself from the crowded bed in her older sister's room, before sneaking off to find the breakfast of champions, coffee! She did not want to run into her over-emotional father, or younger sister, if she even came home the night before, coming out of Kasumi's room again. The last time it had just been the three of them, and they had still had a time explaining why they were carrying their clothing out of Kasumi's room. It was quite a surprise to them as well, not having expected anyone else to be home, or they would have gone to Ranma's old room! She certainly did not want to listen to either one of them that morning ...she had more important things on her mind. 

So it was that Nabiki's quest ended in the empty Saotome's kitchen, where a pot of fresh coffee awaited her. She poured herself a cup, deeply inhaling the aroma, and beginning to perk up a bit. "Good morning, and thank you Hisho-chan. We need to talk, and I would prefer to do it face to face, if you do not mind." 

Within moments, the young kunoichi appeared in the room with a bow. "Of course, Nabiki-sama! What can we do for you?" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Nabiki was the last of their usual group to join them in the bath, other than Nodoka, who had not been showing up lately, so it did not seem unusual to Nabiki that she was not there on that day either, even if some of them were concerned over the matter. Several of them made a move to get out to help her wash, but she waved them off. "Good morning everyone, I am glad to see you are all up and about after last night. We need to have a 'family meeting', and since most of the involved parties are here, I say it is as good a time as any." 

"Good morning to you as well Nabiki-chan. What did you want to talk about?" 

"Well Ranma-kun, with your father gone, we will need to do something if we want to keep our school going. Fubuki-chan and I spoke about it while you were off playing yesterday, and I spoke with Hisho-chan and Hijo-chan this morning. I believe that the rest of you, especially Kasumi-nee-chan, should have a voice in what we do with it now. I have school and club, as will most of you soon, and Kasumi-nee-chan has work. We have many contracts, both with the school, and other families around the world, and so we cannot easily close the school either, not without a lot of problems arising. I know you are willing to try to teach the classes and do your job here, but we cannot let you do all of that alone, it isn't right, and we do not want you getting burnt out. You mean too much to us. 

"Our father doesn't know the style, and has only supervised free practice sessions, which is something we need to reserve for a last resort. Konatsu, while not formally trained in the style, is a natural and agreed to help. Hisho-chan and Hijo-chan helped us to design many of the techniques we teach, they have agreed to join the school officially, now that they do not need to be kept a secret, and will help as Fubuki's assistant instructors, as will I when I am able, and I assume Kasumi-nee too." 

"Of course I will help!" 

"I will too, I wanted to learn about this style anyway, and if this school bears our family name, we should be involved. We can ALL help out keeping things clean, and if it becomes too much of a problem, with all of these houses, we can always get more help. How about the rest of you? Anyone else want to learn this style?" 

"You know I am always right beside you Ranchama!" 

Pai did not want to admit it, but not only was cleaning really NOT something she wanted to do, but it was also something she was really bad at doing. She had tried to help her mother as a child, but looking back on it she had long ago realized that her 'helping' had caused far more problems than it actually helped, and after her mother died, she never really got over it. Since then she had always chosen training over cleaning, and other 'womanly' pursuits. The fact that they were even considered the "womanly arts" by most people, was actually one of the big reasons she avoided them as well. It was a wise person who could admit when they could not do something, was it not? "I would like to help, but I am having so much trouble with my other training, and now this school thing, I don't know that I can." Although the fact that she had spent so much of her life training made her 'excuse' all the more embarrassing to her. They had all dedicated themselves to the art, but she was so far behind them, that she did not think she would ever be able to catch up. 

"No problem Pai-Pai, it's not required. You know you can come to me anytime you want special help with your training. I am sure we can work through whatever is causing this block you are having." 

Pai flushed thinking about why she hadn't gone for 'special training' very often, and being nude, she could not hide the fact, even under water. The way everyone looked at her made her realize they were not going to let her get away without saying anything on the matter. "I want to, but I just can't, okay?" 

"Why, Pai-Pai? What's wrong? If it is something we need to change, I will do whatever we can." 

"No! It is nothing you are doing wrong, and I don't think I would want you to stop if you could, but I just ...can't think about training when you are that close and we are alone like that!" She had been having this problem even before the first time they had made love, and for some reason, it was getting harder, not easier, to concentrate as time passed. Whenever Ranma would get too close, her mind would 'haze up' and she was unable to think clearly. She knew the signs well now, but she had always assumed that they would get easier to take as time progressed, and her blush intensified the more she thought about it. Ranma had taken her into a hug, and she tried to hide in his chest as the fog rolled in. "I just can't think like this!" Ranma started to let go, as he apologized. Pai did not let him go though, in fact, she wrapped her leg around him as well. "No! I don't want it to stop!" 

"Well, that's two, how about you Kikyo? Would you like to learn?"

"That really is not my forte I am afraid, and I am not sure that I would feel comfortable in the uniform. It would probably not look that good on me anyway, not like Kasumi-dono... However, if you need me for anything, I will help where I am able." 

"You would look so cute in a maid's uniform! ...not that your usual uniform isn't cute too..." 

"I agree, I think you would look adorable too, but no one is going to force you, if you do not want to do it." Ranma eyed Ukyo as he spoke, knowing how his best friend's mind worked. "I will let you know if we need your help though, thank you. Well, that just leaves one other person here right now to ask." 

Shampoo had been listening to most of this, saw where it was going, and had tried to sneak off. Alas, escape was not to be, for she had not gotten far before Ukyo's arm snaked out, wrapping around her own. "Oh no yah don't Shugga. Yer not gonna miss out on all the fun too. Yah've already agreed to play maid, and it just would not do for you to not know what you are doing when you do..." 'I may not be able to play 'dress up' with Kikyo-san ...yet, but since Shan Pu agreed, Ranchama won't stop me ...as long as no one complains.' Ukyo licked her lips in anticipation. 

Shampoo let out a cute sigh. "Yes, Shampoo know. Shampoo help with school too." 

"Well, then I suppose from today until we master this, you three will lead our training sessions. Please take good care of us." 

Kasumi and Fubuki both blushed heavily, loving the idea of taking care of Ranma and the others, even if it was only training in this case. Nabiki leaned in close to Ranma. "I will do what I can to make sure you know it well, and I have absolutely NO problems with as many 'private lessons' as you would like. I am sure no matter what we do or think about, it will truly be a 'learning experience', and leaving me wanting to learn more." 

At one time, Pai might have decked someone for insulting her like that, or at least given them an earful, but those impulses had lessened the longer she spent with Ranma and, at that time, she could think of nothing other than holding onto Ranma tightly. Attributing it to being a girl in love did not help her full body blush fade any sooner. 

Nabiki gave them a smile, trying to keep the mood light. "Now, while you are fixing my hair, I have one more thing I would like to add. The three of us are members of a group that gets together once a week to play a game called Youkai the Façade. It is a role-playing game, where we go on adventures, solve mysteries, fight monsters with super powers, or whatever the case may be, and we were wondering if you guys would care to join us." 

Kasumi was able to feel the confusion and disbelief in the air, and felt she needed to say something. "We know that may not sound very interesting to you, having lived it for real, but we find it fun. It is more about getting together with our friends than anything else." 

Unseen by most, Nabiki rolled her eyes at the 'for real' comment, but otherwise ignored it and just enjoyed the treatment of her hair and scalp. 

"Well, I am sure that if you three enjoy it, then it is worth trying, and I have to admit, I am looking forward to meeting your friends." 

"...And 'they' are looking forward to meeting 'you', too. Some of them go to our school, so either way, you will get to meet them, but this will allow you to meet all of them, without the distractions of school." 

"Well, oooooookay then... Do we want to ask what that means?" 

"You 'met' our headmaster, what do YOU think?" 

"Point taken..." 

"So, you will go then?" 

Ukyo interjected at this point. "Oh definitely, this just keeps sounding better all the time..." 

Nabiki gave them one of her rare, joyful smiles. "Then, those of you who will be joining us, we should get together this evening after practice, and we can help you make your own characters, and explain how the game works." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nabiki was finally returning home after a hectic day at school and her club. The word had spread quickly around the school that Ranma would be starting classes on Monday, starting with those who had been in her clubrooms and saw his portraits, especially her friends and club members. By the end of the day even those students who had never even heard of him before, were excited about the new celebrity hunk joining the student body, and all of them had questions for Nabiki. It had seemed to her as if the only person who had NOT come to see her was Akane. 

Nabiki was a bit surprised that the Saotome house was empty, but she heard the sounds of sparring from outside, so she tried feeling out with her ki as Ranma had shown her during their practice. Indeed, her assumption was correct, and she 'felt' the others in the backyard, and she quickly made her way there. 

The first thing she saw was Ranma and company practicing their 'kajiken' style, each using various cleaning tools to battle, and handling themselves quite well for beginners. Looking around, she saw that Pai and Kikyo were each off working on their own training, in their own ways. Nabiki was trying to decide if she wanted to join in, and turned to set her books down. 

"Welcome home ...Nabiki-chan." 

Nabiki looked toward the voice and her jaw dropped. Kasumi and Fubuki, both in their 'training outfits', sitting on the ground, each leaning against the other's back looking completely worn out. "What happened to you two?" 

"Training. We cannot ...keep up." 

"It is good that you are here, Nabiki-sama." 

"Yes, it is your turn now." The two exhausted young women each reached up, and 'tapped' Nabiki's hands, both saying, "You're it." Then they slumped over, having no energy left to move. 

Nabiki could not believe it, both Kasumi and Fubuki had far more stamina than she had herself, she had seen the two of them fight for hours on end and not be the least bit winded, yet here they were, completely tuckered out. And that was 'after' Ranma had been giving them ki treatments, which had boosted their performance considerably. She looked over at the others again, admiring their form, and how they all looked as though they were not tired in the least. "How long...?" 

"Ever since you left this morning. They haven't stopped since we showed them the basics, not even for lunch! It is just amazing to watch, I cannot believe that they are still so intense."

"Just watching Ranma-sama is exhausting."

"I thought with the way we felt from all of the help they have been giving us with our ki flow, that we could go on forever, but they certainly showed us 'our' limits ...and now, it is your turn. Get in there, and show them what a Tendo can do!" 

Nabiki was not so sure about that. Seeing how tired the other two were, she did not think she would last long at all. On the other hand, she had wanted to show off... 

Kasumi and Fubuki watched as Nabiki ran in to show off her skills. "Nabiki-sama is doomed." 

"Nope, does not stand a chance. I guess we should start making dinner." 

"Yes, it is well passed time to begin." 

"After you, Fukibuki." 

"Oh no, after you, Kasumi-sama." 

"Oh no, no, no, I insist, after you..." 

"Together?" 

"Okay, san, ni, ichi..." 

Neither of them moved...

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma had to admit, the ride in the limousine was nice, but he still preferred to travel under his own power, although, the others did provide him with an excellent 'argument' for why they should ride instead. The driver even had the courtesy to raise the divider, so that 'his music would not bother the girls'. 

They adjusted their clothing as they exited the vehicle, before the seasoned players led the 'noobies' into the smaller, rear building that they use for 'game night'. 

Once they were inside the relatively smaller building, the other excited young women greeted the group. All four of them were trying to talk at once, and no one could follow any of it. Nabiki decided someone needed to take control of this mess, and since no one else had done so, she did just that. "Whoa, slow down there, we are not going to get anywhere like this." None of them wanted to deal with a less-than-happy Nabiki, and fell quiet. "Good, now, Ranma-kun and friends, I would like you to meet our friends, and gaming group, Kei, Yume, Natose, and Mii." She pointed to each in turn. "Girls, I would like you all to finally meet, Ranma, Ukyo, Pai, Shampoo, and Kikyo." 

Ranma and the others bowed. "Thank you for inviting us, we look forward to your care." 

Kei stepped forward smiling. "We are thrilled to have you. We have heard so much about you. It is a pleasure to meet you all in person. My name is Keiko Inamura, you can call me 'Kei', and I will be your 'Narrator', or 'Gee Em'. If you have questions about how things work, feel free to ask me anything." 

"The name's Ranma Saotome, but you can call me whatever you would like. They gave us a bit of a rundown on the game, and told us a bit about you four as well." Ranma gave them one of his winning smiles. 

Anastasia looked a bit nervous, worried about what they might have said about her, but calmed a bit with the boy's smile. 

Keiko grinned. "Really, and you came anyway? You are a brave man." 

Ukyo slid up Ranma's side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders before looking directly into the other girl's eyes. "Few can match our Ranchama's bravery, and that's a fact!" 

Keiko and her friends became truly aware of the other four newcomers at that point, having been previously lost in Ranma's chest and eyes. While the beauty and bare skin, looking back at them, made some of them feel inadequate, and overdressed, the looks on their faces left no room to doubt Ranma's bravery in their minds. The outfits their company was wearing, made them not sure if they were cosplayers, or if it would be rude to complement their costumes, so chose to just enjoy the view. They had been of the impression that they had never gamed before, and they had lived on the road, so the odds of them being cosplayers did seem rather low, but one could never be sure. 

Not wanting to inadvertently offend them, Keiko turned to her friends and asked, "Did any of you want to say anything?" 

Anastasia had come better prepared this time, and presented each of them with one of her elaborate 'business' cards. "YaAa, I'm Anastasia Mistina or 'Mii' for short. Call Mii for 'any' reason." 

Natose cheered on from the side. "Don't lose, Yume! Give it your best!" 

Yume hopped forward, winking and smiling brightly. "I am the youngest in my family, Yume! My hobby is ham radio, and my forte is clam digging." Yume looked proud of herself. 'There, now my character is firmly established!' 

Ranma turned to Keiko and pointed to Yume. "What's her problem?" 

"Low self-esteem, inferiority complex, loose grip on reality, take your pick..." 

"Aaaah! I failed again!" Yume looked horrified before she collapsed to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest with a dark cloud hanging over her head. 

Natose was instantly by her side, consoling her. 

Ukyo had stars in her eyes as she ran over and started hugging Yume, squeeing all the way. "OOoooooo, aren't y'all just the cutest thing?" 

Both Yume and Natose perked up with the attention. "Congratulations Yume! I knew you would shine!" 

Seeing that Yume was receiving the attention she desired, Natose stood up straight, before bowing deeply with her hand over her heart. "Thank you, I am Natose. I am head of security, and I cultivate flowers for the Kuonji family, as well as being Yume's personal retainer." The room brightened with her smile, as she seemed to sparkle. "It's a pleasure to meet you all!" An almost dead silence filled the room the moment her sparkles quit tingling. Natose looked embarrassed. "Was it something I said?" 

Ukyo had frozen solid. She spoke slowly, carefully. "What was that? I must have not heard you correctly. What was that name again?" 

Yume was taken back by the change in the previously affectionate girl, and replied cautiously. "Ku-on-ji, spelled with the characters for 'old', 'distant', and 'temple'. ...Why, is that a problem?" Yume barely had time to react before Ukyo was lying in her lap, unconscious. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ukyo awoke from a dream where she was surrounded by family and other loved ones. She saw Ranma looking back at her, smiling, as her eyes fluttered open. "Ohayo, Ranchama." Seeing Ranma first thing when she woke up was always one of her favorite things, but today, He was facing the wrong way for it to be his lap she was feeling under her head, and so she twisted her head around to see Yume, gently holding her. Ukyo scrambled away with a start. 

Ranma went over to calm his oldest friend, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Ucchan, isn't that wonderful? You may have a family!" 

"Ranchama, I already have a family..." 

"I know Ucchan, I know, and you will always be an important part of that family." 

"I don't want another one. You have been a far better family than I ever deserved..." 

"You deserve only the best Ucchan, but just because you are happy with us as your family, does not mean that you cannot have a bigger one. The more the merrier, as they say. There is no need to really worry about it now though, why don't you get to know your potential distant cousin. Maybe you can trace your histories..." 

"Ranchama, even if they are related, you are my only true family! Unlike anyone else, you have always been there for me when I needed you." 

Ranma pulled Ukyo more tightly into his embrace. "And I always will. Don't you worry, even if they are part of your family, you will always be a part of mine. Nothing will 'ever' change that." Ranma looked deep into Ukyo's eyes, giving her an unspoken assurance. "Now, why don't you get to know your possible cousin, I am sure Yume would like to know you better as well, judging by the way the girl helped care for you while you were out." Ranma lowered his voice. "Besides, I think you might have hurt Yume-chan's feelings with your reaction." Sure enough, the girl looked as though she were on the verge of tears again. 

Ukyo saw the look on the slightly younger girl's face as it puffed up, and her heart went out to her. "Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, I was just surprised. I thought I was the last Kuonji left!" Seeing Yume start to relax caused Ukyo to do the same, and she gave the beginnings of a smile. "My father used to tell me of another branch of the family, but we lost touch so many generations ago. ...I didn't know any of them were still alive." 

Ranma felt he needed to have a talk with Nabiki later, to find out why she had never told them about this, but decided to let the matter drop until later. The look on her face made him think she might have been just as surprised as they had, which seemed odd to Ranma, considering she did work as a detective. Either way, it was not a conversation he wanted to have among this many people. 

Kasumi and Fubuki had refused to let him help them setting up their snacks, but rather insisted that he mingle with the rest of the group. With that, he turned to the nearest one, looked into her eyes, and asked, "So, you are always this 'game master'?" 

It only took Keiko a moment to recover from that look, and she was back to her normal, assertive, self. "Well, no, not always, but we let Yume-chan and Mii-chan each try their hands at running a game, and trust me, you do not want to go there. It was not an experience I would care to repeat, and believe me, you are better off not knowing." Ranma looked curious for a moment, but decided to let it drop. "Since the others don't really care for being in charge of it, it usually falls to me. Nabiki-kun is quite good at it too, and so we take turns sometimes..." She leaned in to whisper softly into Ranma's ear, "But, there is one flaw though, all of the youkai we encounter turn out to be fake ...boooooring. Otherwise, well done." She righted herself, and resumed a normal tone and volume. "So, you said they helped you make characters, and went over the basics with you all, is that right?" She waited for them to nod before continuing. "Do you mind if I look at them before we begin?" 

"Not at all, as a matter of fact, I had something I wanted to talk to you about before we start..." Ranma handed over their four sheets. 

"Oh, and what is that?" 

"Well, I wanted to use my background points for other things, and so I did not use any for resources. So, I need to earn some yen for some better gear, and I wanted to ask you if this would work..." Ranma whispered into her ear. 

Keiko's eyes went wide, before she looked over the sheets carefully. "Well, this was not what I expected. Judging by the stories we have heard of you, I expected something a bit different..." 

"Well, if I understand the phrase 'Role Playing' correctly, that is the point, is it not?" 

Keiko smiled, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Right you are! Few people take it that far on a first character though, I am impressed. As for your other question, the way it works is, if a situation arises, and you wish to act, you must say so at the time. We may need to roll some dice to see if you succeed, and if you wish to keep it from the other players, just pass me a note, and I will reply in kind. If necessary, I will do the roll in secret." 

"That sounds reasonable. So, what kinds of youkai do we fight in this game? We have had a bit of experience with several kinds over the years..." 

Kasumi and Fubuki had finished laying out the food and drinks they had brought, and Nabiki had finished setting up their books, dice, and other equipment as they rejoined the group. "Oh, you and your 'monsters'." 

Ranma turned to Nabiki. "What? We proved magic is real, but you don't believe in monsters?" 

Keiko looked rather skeptical. "You can do magic?" 

"No, not really. ...Oh hell, you are probably going to find out eventually. Since you are friends of the family, I will trust you to keep this to yourselves. Several of us are 'suffering' under a curse, though some of us are 'suffering' more than others." 

Ranma noted that he was the only male, and removed his coat for the demonstration. "This will make things easier, it is harder to deny this way. You can even put your hand on my chest if you would like. I do not want there to be any doubt." When he said this, Ranma looked at Nabiki who had the decency to look a bit sheepish. He waited as the four eager young women each put a hand on his chest as he had instructed. 

After splashing himself with the glass of water Fubuki had provided him, Ranma waited for the obligatory squeezings to end, and the hands to be removed. Anastasia was the last to remove her hand, thoroughly enjoying the situation ...even if she would prefer to be the one being manhandled. The bespectacled girl looked up at Ranma, utter amazement in her eyes, without removing her hand. Ranma gave the girl groping him a quizzical look. "Are you done?" 

"Oooo, your cold stare! It's piercing me! Oooo, I'm cumming! To make it up to you, please punish me for the offence, or you can grope me back, or maybe give this bad girl a spanking? You can do whatever you want!" The thought of being spanked was too much for the cyan-haired girl, who started groping herself! The noise this made drew the attention of anyone left who had not already been watching. 

Keiko started kicking the girl, who fell to the ground, moaning in pleasure. "Sorry about Mii, the girl is weird, but harmless." 

Ukyo was becoming aroused watching the way the foreign girl was playing with herself. "Come on Ranchama, the girl wants a spanking from you, what are you waiting for? You know the rules..."

Nabiki looked up, curious. "What 'rules' would these be?"

"The rules we were raised by." 

"Ofukuro-chan gave us many rules to live by, the one Ucchan is talking about there, is rule number twenty-three, 'To refuse to eat, when the dinner-table is set, is a grave insult'. It ties into a few of the others as well, such as rules four and five, but that is not really important." 

Nabiki looked curious, and made a mental note to ask Ukyo more about it, later. 

"Well Ranchama? Put the girl on your lap, pull down those panties, and spank away. You have done it to us enough times! I know I want to see it, how about you all?" 

Many of the girls raised their hands, including Keiko and Anastasia, who had stopped their diversion when it seemed as though no one was overly uncomfortable with her friend's actions. Anastasia could not believe that there was someone else who might help her with her fun. She had completely stopped for a moment, listening intently to every word. 

Keiko was shocked. They had finally met someone who she would not have to 'save from Mii's attentions'. With this guy around, she would not be the only one to have to 'distract' the girl. Nabiki helped her sometimes, but she had known Mii the longest, and she felt the most responsible. Neither one of them could really give the masochist what she truly wanted though. Bisexual as she was, Anastasia was not terribly picky, Keiko has seen the girl get turned on by the slightest discomfort, even the heat of the sun or a cold stare, but most of the boys avoided her, thinking she was too strange. Even if her friend did not show it, she knew it hurt her, sometimes badly, and not in a way that she enjoyed. Hopefully, having more people around who were not put off by her antics would help the girl feel better about herself. Keiko certainly hoped as much, nice people deserved to find happiness ...even the weird ones. 

Ranma looked down at the girl playing with herself on the floor. "Is that 'really' what you want my dear?" 

Anastasia started to squeeze her breasts again, even harder this time as she writhed on the ground and nodded vigorously. "YES! OH PLEASE, SO MANY TIMES YES! Spank me, pinch me, hit me, hurt me! Hit me as hard as you can!" 

"Okay, fine, but would someone please get me some hot water first?" 

He sat in a chair, thanked Fubuki for the water, splashed himself to change back, picked the girl up by her waistband, and placed her across his lap. She felt lumpy in places that should have had no lumps. When Ranma lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties, he saw why. Under her clothing, she was tightly tied up with rope, and it was a reasonable example of Japanese rope bondage, a skill he had mastered quite young. "There is no way I could hit you as hard as I can though, I would likely shatter every bone in your body and knock down the house, or worse, you could be paste..."

"Even most youkai don't deserve Ranchama hitting them at full strength..." 

"I 'will' make sure you can feel it, if that is what you like." He twinkled as he winked at the girl, who looked more excited than even the Tendo girls did when they had arrived home. "Your knot-work is not bad, if you would like, I could give you a few lessons." 

Anastasia nodded vigorously again, squirming in anticipation, blushing at the compliment, and smiling broadly. "Oh, yes please, -master-! Teach me! Punish this bad girl! Show Mii what I am doing wrong!" 

Ranma began the spanking, not augmenting his strength in any way and starting very lightly, not wanting to overdo it. He slowly increased the force of his blows, carefully gauging how much force her bottom could take without doing any real damage, as she kept yelling "Spank me more! Harder!" Even if he could heal any damage, he didn't want to break anything. 

"OOOOH! I've been waiting. I've been waiting for this, all this time, for you, -my master-. Your Ana-chan has been a naughty girl. Please punish Mii until everything breaks, -master-!" 

As the spanking grew harder, Anastasia tried to bury her face in Ranma's lap as best she was able, moaning and yelling in pleasure. Wanting to return the pleasure she was feeling, she undid the ties on Ranma's pants and started licking what she found there, being careful not to bite it, or her tongue ...too hard. She did not mind biting her tongue most of the time, but with the force of her spanking and occasional screams, she was really afraid she would actually bite it off, and while that fear was a turn on to her, she did not want to lose the ability to speak. 

The rest of the young women, even those who would protest liking this sort of play, were getting very turned on by watching the exchange. A few of them were even jealous of not being in Anastasia's place when they saw the look of utter rapture they could occasionally see on the strange girl's face. It really made some of them wonder what they were missing. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Some time later, most of the group was seated around the table, playing the game. They had all grown bored with watching the 'show', and Ranma had used the 'Touch of Heaven' technique, mostly in hopes that they could get on with the game, and partially just to see if it would work on the odd girl who enjoyed pain. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she responded just as well to pleasure as she had to pain, which made him feel a bit better about this latest twist in his life. While refusing a request from a beautiful woman went against his nature, he did not like hurting people without a good reason. He knew that a bit of pain in the heat of the moment could feel really nice, but this girl took that much further. Either that, or she was 'in heat' during every moment. 

True to his word, Ranma had shown Anastasia some rope tying tricks, and she was now naked, tied up, and hanging from the ceiling. She was low enough to see what was going on with the game, but had to get Ranma to roll her dice and make notes on her paper. The only thing she could move was her head, and despite the way it seemed, it was surprisingly comfortable. Which both thrilled and disappointed her, she could not believe she had found a man this skilled. On the other hand, more discomfort would be nice too. Her disappointment was further alleviated by the fact that Ranma, and occasionally some of the others, would reach up and give her a pinch, or a slap on the rump. Anastasia had to admit, that it was the most pleasurable game she had ever been involved with, and that included actual sex games. Never in her life had she felt so alive, and she wanted to repeat it again, as soon as possible. 

Nabiki's character was not having as much fun. "Kaneda! How could you DO that to me?" 

"What, you have a problem with nude photos?" 

"Not at all, but I would never 'SELL' them! ...those are for my personal collection..." 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing! Er, 'evidence', yeah, they are evidence, that's it!" 

"Exactly! It is the proof that you are alive, and dare I say, pleasing to the eye... And I wink. They are the evidence that there is beauty in this world! All I did was let others share in that beauty! ...Is it so wrong that I made a little profit on the side?" 

Keiko tried to hide her expression behind her book. "Okay, Ranma-kun, roll Manipulation and Subterfuge, and Nabiki-kun, roll Perception and Alertness." 

"I got a ten, two nines, an eight, and a seven." Ranma was still trying to figure out how the system worked, but he was pretty sure that he had gotten a good roll. 

Nabiki smiled, having eight dice to roll for this, until she saw how they landed and heard Ranma's roll. "Aw, aw, oh, now that is not fair! I got a seven, three threes, a two, and three ones!" 

"Oh, that is too bad Nabiki-kun. That is a fumble. Epifani, not only did not see through Kaneda's ploy, but fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. You are not only, not mad, but are now willing to pose for any further 'material'." 

"Aw!" Nabiki hung her head for a moment, before perking up and looking, longingly, at Ranma. "Well, I guess it's okay, just ask next time, so I can make myself more presentable..." 

"Aw, but that is the tantalizing aspect, you going about your normal affairs, that is the real selling point. If you know about the camera, it loses ...artistic value." 

"...Well Kei? I can't argue the point, can I?" 

Keiko laughed. "Nope. Sorry." 

"You are just loving this aren't you?" 

"Yes, yes I am." Keiko continued to laugh. 

"Fine, fine, I can see I have little choice." Nabiki shifted her gaze back toward Ranma. "I suppose, if you really think it is better that way..." 

"Oh, it is! When you act naturally, unaware of the camera, your true beauty really shines through! It makes you appear even more attractive." Ranma finished with a patented smile. 

Nabiki turned back toward Keiko. "I can't say that 'acting naturally' would include punching Kaneda in the face can I?" 

"No, not at the moment anyway. You cannot find it in yourself to get upset, quite the opposite in fact. You are blushing, and loving every moment of the attention and praise." 

"Okay, okay, fine." Nabiki returned her focus back toward Ranma, who was still smiling. She tried to act as cute and shy as she could. "Teehee. I suppose it is fine then." She even blushed, mostly from being embarrassed about saying 'teehee', but the effect worked nonetheless. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

"Oh well done! Nabiki-kun, give your character a point in 'Moe'." Nabiki looked surprised, but marked it down on her sheet. There was a first time for everything. 

Ranma got a devious look on his face. "Well, I am pretty sure I left my money somewhere ...it's probably in your wallet. Let me check." 

"Oh come ON! I can't possibly fall for that!" 

"Okay, I will give you a Willpower check, since it is so obvious, but difficulty eight, since you are already under the effects of your last botched roll." 

"But that's only a four! Can't I use ...no, I guess not." 

"You could spend a Willpower point..." 

"Not worth it, I don't have that many left." Nabiki rolled her four dice and her face dropped. "Well, it was worth a try. Seven, three, two, and five. I hand over my purse." 

"I go through it, looking for anything interesting, as I 'collect' the money I 'left in there'." 

Anastasia looked down from her position. "You can check mine anytime!" 

"But, your character is wearing nothing but fur and a collar... You are not carrying anything right now." 

"So, I still have plenty of 'pockets' you can search! Oh why couldn't I have been born a Kangaroo-girl or some other marsupial?" 

"That's okay, bunnies are cuter." 

"Well, koalas are pretty cute..." 

Several of the new players all said at once, "NO!" 

Nabiki looked over with an eyebrow raised. "Do we want to ask...?" 

"No, you REALLY don't." Ranma saw the looks they were getting, and tried to explain. "Um, well, squirrels are cute, or maybe a 'Sugar Glider', but let's just say 'we have had bad experiences with koalas', and leave it at that..." 

"Um, okay, but does that mean you will search Miina too? You can act it out if you want..." Anastasia was happy to get back to their other topic, and her broad grin put more than one person present on edge and forget about wanting to ask more on the subject. 

Happy not to have to go into more detail, Ranma answered quickly. "Sure! Okay, I will search the bunny too. What do I find?" 

Keiko looked over their sheets, made a note, and passed it to Ranma. "You found more than you expected." Ranma looked the note over, made a few of his own, and passed it back. After a moment, Keiko handed the two character sheets back to their owners, a few items lighter. 

"Aw..." Nabiki looked over her character sheet, trying to take note of what items were missing from her inventory, not sure if she should be impressed or offended. "You took 'that'?" The money and embarrassment were not real, but the cleverness and creativity certainly were, and she realized that she was tending to favor 'impressed'. On the other hand, she had a reputation to maintain, even if it had been dealt a few blows this evening, the worst of which being the possibility that Yume might be related to Ukyo. She had never even considered the idea, having not really used Ukyo's family name before. The odds of such a coincidence just boggled the mind. She needed to find a way to make that mistake up to Ukyo, but that would have to wait for later, for now she needed to keep from being outmaneuvered and see if she could make Ranma regret trying that tactic on her. No one made a fool out of Nabiki Tendo and got away with it! She looked over at Ranma, with a loving look on her face. "Oh Kaneda-kun, did you find everything you need? I think I lost something too... I lean in close, sticking my hand in Kaneda's pants." 

"It seems that you did, I found this earlier. I pull out the 'butterfly' I found in the purse. Did you need to use it now, or would you prefer one of the ones I found in the bunny's 'pockets'. I pull out the two vibrators I 'found'." 

Not deterred, Nabiki continued. "Oh no, that wasn't what was missing at all. Plastic and metal are not enough for me. Ah, here is what I was looking for... I say as I pull down those pants." 

Ukyo piped up. "Oh no you don't. If there is any seducing going on, I will be the one doing it! I join in playing with Kaneda's manhood." 

Kikyo's eyes slowly returned to their less-wide state. "Well, this is not what I expected from this game, but I suppose it has its appeal as well. What do you think Hikaru-sama? Should we join in their fun as well?" 

Kasumi looked embarrassed. "Oh my, I ...uh, believe we have other things we should be doing right now... Isn't that right, Misaki-chan?" 

Kikyo and Fubuki both looked a bit distracted for a moment. "Oh, I don't know, this seems kind of fun too... Um, oh sorry, yes, I do not believe the orphans can wait too terribly much longer..." 

"Kei, did some'bunny' enjoy being 'searched' so thoroughly?" 

Keiko rolled some dice. "Oh my, um, yes, yes you did, VERY much. Almost as much as the real you enjoyed the pre-game warm-up..." 

Anastasia's eyes lit up. "Then Miina would like to perform the ceremony of acceptance. That might help with the mission after all." 

"I guess I should not be surprised, I was kind of expecting that anyway. That will take you a moment, if you can get close enough." 

"Wait, what's going on? Were you not just saying we were in a hurry?" 

"Miina hops over to Kaneda and company." Keiko rolls a handful of dice. "You push both of the other women out of the way, as you throw your arms around Kaneda's neck and bestow your kiss. Ranma, when the bunny-girl kisses you on the lips, there is a flash of light, and you feel a connection, along with a surge of power. When the light fades back into the collar around Miina's neck, you have a chain in your hand that is connected to that collar. The rest of you do not see the chain. Ranma, if you wouldn't mind, please add one point to Mii's Strength, Dexterity, and Stamina." 

"Oh, is like Kiss of Life!" 

"I drop the chain! What's going on? What just happened?" 

"The chain does not go anywhere, but you can no longer feel its weight." 

After filling in the bubbles on Anastasia's character sheet as he was asked, he looked up at the young woman hanging above his head. "What did you just do?" 

"As of this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to you, -my master-. I will always stay by your side. Day or night, sweet or sour, pure or impure, living or dead, this humble slave will always be yours." 

"Um, I repeat, 'what just happened?' ...and did you just get stronger?" 

"This lowly slave recovered the power it lost due to being without a -master- for so long. If this slave still has not the power -master- needs, then -master-, and only -master-, may remove its inhibitor collar, and allow it to give it its all. If it remains off for too long, its worthless body will give out, and -master- will need a new slave. Please remove it for any reason, for as long as it is useful to you, -my master-" 

"But, I..." 

"Epifani squeezes back in, and I wrap my arms around Kaneda. So, I am not good enough for you. Now you need to take on slaves as well? What, did you only want me for my body? Oh how cruel!" 

Using the distraction to get back into character, Ranma deadpans. "No, just your money really. Well, the money I can make selling your nude photos to the tabloids." 

Nabiki looked at their Game Master. "Can I get mad about that?" 

Keiko rolled a handful of dice behind her screen, and laughed. "Nope, as a matter of fact, you find that you like the abuse. No one had ever dared to treat you like this, take away your control, and you find it ...exciting." 

"Oh for the love of..." 

"So, if you are going to be working for me, what sort of skills do you have?" 

"Well, I can tie a sakuranbo stem into a butterfly knot with my tongue," Anastasia smiled. "...and not just in the game."  
{*Sakuranbo(u) = Cherry (the fruit)*} 

Ukyo felt a bit left out, but found a place to interject herself. "I can do that too, in fact I know several knots!" 

Anastasia and Nabiki both looked impressed. "Miina would ask that you teach that to it, to better please the -master-!" 

"I am not sure how that will help us in this situation, but 'noted'." 

"Um, orphans, in trouble, we really should hurry..." 

Ranma looked over at a less-than-calm Kasumi. "Okay, I think I have a plan..." 

Nabiki looked surprised. "YOU have a plan?" 

"Yes, yes I do. Use what we have..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"I just cannot believe that worked..." 

"Yes, onee-chan, sex sells. It works in most situations. Even the hint of it is enough to distract most people ...especially most men." 

"Well, Kyoshi-sensei could certainly give you an earful on that topic. As for what we did, the same basic idea worked on some bandits we faced a while back, so I figured with a few adjustments, it would work here as well." 

"Yes, but I would not have guessed two girls dancing would be enough of a distraction for Ranma-kun's character to sneak those children out of there..." 

Ukyo looked up from where she was helping to pack up their things. "Miina and I are 'very' good dancers." She then stuck out her tongue. 

"I was more surprised at the way you jumped up and kissed Ranma-kun after Kaneda got those kids out..." 

Kasumi blushed. "Well, I was just happy that the children were safe... I was worried about them." 

The room filled with giggles. Ranma put his arm around her shoulders with a smile. "That's our Kasumi-nee-chan!" 

"I know they are not real, but is it wrong to be happy they are safe?" 

"Not at all, the fact that you care so much is one of the reasons we love you." 

"Yes, nice girl is too too nice." Shampoo gave Kasumi a warm smile. 

Pai had a wicked grin on her face. "I am just glad I finally got to release the Sword of my Soul on those fiends! Trying to take over the city is bad enough, but to take those orphans hostage! They are lucky all we did was banish them!" 

Ranma turned and bowed to Keiko. "As you can see, it seems we all enjoyed ourselves, thank you for having us. It was fun." Ranma's normal cocky smile returned and Keiko was sure she saw a sparkle when it did. 

"We are glad you were willing to join us, and hope you consider doing so again, regularly." 

"I do believe we will. As a matter of fact, I was thinking that next time you guys could come to our house to play. We have plenty of room and food, and there would be less travel time, so we could have more time to play." 

Natose's face lit up at the mention of food, and Keiko had to admit to herself that she wanted to see where this boy lived. "Well, that sounds like a plan. If there is a problem, you can call me, or talk to us at school. Nabiki-kun said you were starting classes this week, so I am sure we will see a lot more of you very soon. Do you know what class you will be in?" 

"Well, we are not sure about all of them, but at least we are all in Nabiki-chan's homeroom." 

"Really? I didn't know you were older..." 

Not wanting to hear about how she was 'older' than most of the others, Nabiki took this chance to pull Yume aside. She wanted to talk to her and then Ukyo before they left. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"Ukyo-chan, I have done you a disservice. I have been kicking myself all evening for not having figured this out sooner, it's just ...you guys never really used your family name in your letters! All I ever heard or read was 'Ucchan' this, and 'Ucchan' that, so I never put it together. I feel just awful that this was dropped on you like this, I should have been able to warn you. I am sorry." Nabiki bowed deeply to show her remorse. 

Ukyo was surprised at the strength of feeling coming off of Nabiki, it seemed as though she was taking it harder than Ukyo herself. Sure, the shock of it really caught her off guard, but after she thought about the family history, it seemed likely. "It's okay. It's not yer fault! There was a split in our family many generations ago, one side decided ta give up on the family traditions, and become industrialists or something, while we maintained our history. Now, I am the last, but I am sure you know the rest." 

"Well, I would like to try to make it up to you-" 

"There is nothing to make up for, there was no offence." 

"Well, 'I' was offended at myself, so allow me to make it up to myself at least. I have spoken with Yume-chan, who has agreed to let me go through their family registrar, if that would be agreeable to you. I can also, if you would like, go through your own for you, so that we can compare them, and see if we have a match..." 

"I do not actually have it here. I would need to make a short road trip to one of our other homes..." 

"You have more houses?" 

"We have several, actually. Between us, we have at least four that I know you have not seen yet, though most are not really impressive. The one I am talking about here though is my ancestral home, our training ground. Most of my family's artifacts are there. The others belong to the Saotomes. We bought a few on the trip, got a really good deal on them, but they are on the other side of Tokyo." 

Nabiki was impressed, four other homes, three near Tokyo even, despite what Ukyo said, they had to be worth a small fortune! Little did they realize that since Ryoga had been away permanently, and his mother almost never being home, the property values had been going back up, and they were almost worth what they should be again. People's memories were short after all. This family seemed to really have it together, a lot more than her impressions of Genma had allowed and, she hated to admit it, far more than her own family. So, despite all of the weirdness that came along with them, her estimation of them, and her desire to stay in their good graces kept going up. "You will have to show me one day, but for now, we have more important matters. Unless you do not want to, we should get this cleared up as soon as possible. True or not, it is better to know for sure right away, so you have no confusion." 

Ukyo could not argue the logic, and she had to admit, she was curious. If any of the others were like Yume and Natose, then they would certainly be worth getting to know. She was not really opposed to the idea, and did not want to carry her father's prejudices forward another generation. There were so few of them left, they needed to work together to preserve their history! Family was important! "Well, while I agree, it is not exactly close. It's about five hundred kilometers away or so. At our top speed, it would take us a while to run there and back..." 

"Well, I had something a bit more relaxing in mind for travel than running. Yume, do you think the colonel would take us?" 

"Yume might have a better idea..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

At last Ranma let Anastasia down, and she begged him to tie her back up in a way that allowed her to still walk, so she could make it home. 

After he had finished, she dug through her pile of discarded clothing, pulled out another card, and tried to hand it to Ranma. "-Thank you, master-, Please, call Mii anytime. Mii will drop anything and come to you if you call. Please play with Mii again, anytime, anyplace. You can do anything you want to Mii, anywhere, anyway. Mii will do aaaaaaaanything you want, if you play with Mii again! Call Mii!" 

Ranma declined the card, already having one in his pocket. "Don't worry, I won't lose the one you gave me already, they look costly." 

"The cost isn't important, all that matters is that you call!" 

"You all are welcome to visit us whenever you want, as well. Feel free to stop by anytime you'd like." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The ride home was quite pleasant, everyone was excited about the game, and other events of the evening and they were all in animated conversation. All of a sudden, Kikyo and Ranma stopped talking, and looked at one another. "Ranma-dono, did you feel that too?" 

"Yes, something isn't right." Ranma pressed the button to roll down the divider to the front section of the limousine and asked the driver to pull over somewhere safe. As the car came to a stop, Ranma asked the others to stay safe, and leapt through the moonroof. Kikyo also warned them to stay put, but chose to evacuate through the door of the vehicle. 

Nabiki, Kasumi, and Fubuki were quite confused, made worse when their driver also departed the 'car', and did not come to open their door, but followed Ranma. "What is going on?" 

Ukyo was fighting the urge to follow as well, but knew that Ranma would be angry with her if she did, since her back was still a bit tender. She also knew that Ranma would keep his word and not let her have any fun with them later if she did. "Well, my guess is that an angry youkai is attacking nearby... If I had not been forbidden from doing anything strenuous, I would be out there as well." 

"You have got to be-" Nabiki was about to scoff, until she saw the look of concern on Ukyo's face. She scanned the others and saw a similar look on both of them. "You are 'not' kidding..." 

"No, is true, happen all time. Shampoo go help!" The bubbly girl bounced out of the car, and bounded after the others. 

"Oh, 'this', I have GOT to see..." Nabiki started for the door, but was prevented by Kasumi placing her hand on Nabiki's shoulder. 

Fubuki wanted to help Ranma, and follow his orders, meaning her job was to help keep them safe. "But, Ranma-sama told us to wait here..." 

"No, your 'goshujin-sama' told us to 'stay safe', and 'here' may not necessarily be the 'safe' place to be, and we will not know that until we see what is going on, now, come on." With that, Nabiki got out of the car, and followed the noise now coming from not far away. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

It did not take long to follow the sounds and find the 'action'. After running down a hill, Nabiki saw Ranma, Shampoo, and the 'Colonel' with their backs to each other, being swarmed by a flock of none too happy ...birds? They were firing off various glowing ki attacks while more of the green and blue 'birds' were being stunned by glowing arrows being fired from off in the distance. 

"Birds? Why are they fighting with birds? Am I seeing things? Are you guys seeing this too?" 

"Them fighting birds? Yes, that is what I see as well." 

"But, ...why?" 

"Didn't Ukyo tell you? Those are not normal birds." 

"They look pretty normal to me... other than attacking people that is." 

"Exactly." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma and the others were having a difficult time trying to do no more than stun these birds. They had felt an impurity in them. Kikyo had been sure that it was some sort of poison, and wanted to see if she could cure them. The trouble was, that there were so many of them, and the four were limited in how much damage they could dish out. These things might be able to cause a good bit of damage, but they certainly could not take it. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Nabiki had not noticed it, but she had been steadily walking toward the battle, completely lost in thought, and instinctively wanting to get a closer look. She was trying to figure out exactly what was so different about these birds that made the others so sure that they were 'monsters' and not normal birds, even if they were attacking. 'It was not as if such a thing was unheard of, that old movie, The Birds, was based on a true story after all. Now what was it that caused that event...? Did they ever figure that out? I am pretty sure I read something about that not long ago...' 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

"This doesn't seem to be going too quickly, do you have any ideas Nabiki? ...Nabiki?" Pai looked around and saw that Nabiki was not only not with them, but getting awfully close to the battle. She wondered for a moment if the other girl had an idea. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma saw that Nabiki was getting closer and was a bit disappointed. He was not the only one to notice this either, a rather large contingent of the birds also saw the warm body approaching. A warm body that was not actively hurling ki objects at them. The tone of the squawking changed as the majority of the annoyed feathered creatures changed their target. Ranma panicked as he saw where they were heading. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Nabiki could not believe her eyes and she saw the flock of birds head in her direction. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. Her mind was screaming that she should run, or at the very least drop to the ground and protect her vital organs, but she couldn't move a muscle. All of her usual bravado in the face of danger and strange happenings was gone. Her body would not obey any of her commands. 

The flock was close enough that she was able to make out individual feathers, and see all of the colors and they blended together into a hurricane of death. It was quite beautiful if not for the whole 'death' thing. 

Nabiki thought she was as good as dead, happy to not be dying a virgin at least, when she first heard Kikyo yell, "NOOOooooo!" before Ranma yelled, "Jan Ken-po!" and a glowing 'net'-like object filled her vision, collecting the birds together as the flapping, squawking mass fell to the ground with a thump. 

It took a second as Ranma wrestled with the 'bag of birds' before Nabiki processed that she did not, in fact, die and was then able to move again. She started to edge closer to Ranma. "Remind me to thank you again later Ranma-kun..." 

"Don't thank me yet, this is about to get worse!" Ranma was still wrestling with the 'sack' as Kikyo came running up, her hands already glowing as she chanted. 

Unfortunately, before she had been able to get onto her knees and lay her glowing hands upon the collection of foul tempered fowl, a secondary glow began to leak out before the 'pouch' ruptured and huge bird-like creature burst forth. "That is what I was afraid would happen..." 

"Yup, I didn't want to gather them together like that, but I just didn't see any other way, sorry about that." 

"Well, this could work to our advantage, at least like this, it can take more damage. ...GET DOWN!" The Colonel ran up to them, building a charge between his palms, preparing to fire of one his hand beam attacks, but he was too late. The oversized angry youkai was already swooping toward Nabiki, fire building up in its beak, preparing to exhale. 

Ranma jumped up from where he had been thrown, diving to intercept the creature before it could fire, hoping that he would be in time. 

Luckily, Nabiki had been able to heed the command to 'get down' and had dropped just as they heard, "Tin Tong Niu!" shouted from behind Nabiki. The pink Bird of Paradise attack collided with first the monster, and then both of them were struck by Ranma and his desperate dive. 

Normally Ranma would have absorbed the ki attack into himself to avoid most of the damage, but he had other things on his mind, and was unable to react to it in time, not expecting such an attack coming his way. The creature repeatedly squawked and croaked, "Itsudemo! Itsudemo!"  
{*Itsudemo = any time (at), always, all the time, at all times*}

Despite being singed, Ranma had been able to maintain his hold on the beast, and started emitting his calming and healing auras. "Not much longer now." 

Once again this evening, Nabiki could not believe her eyes, and was openly staring, mouth wide open. "What in the 'hell' is THAT?!?!?" 

Seeing that Ranma and Kikyo were busy tending to the thing, and Shampoo looked just as confused as Nabiki, the Colonel decided to explain. "That was an itsumaden. It is said that they can come into being when a person starves to death. They will then haunt any that refused to feed it. They can breathe fire, and as you can see, they have a snake-like tail with a barbed tip, and a face that somewhat resembles a human, if you discount the beak..." 

Nabiki blinked twice. "But, really, all of those birds became this?" 

"That is backwards, actually. Most youkai try to blend into the human world in one way or another. Some try to pass as humans, other pass themselves off as other things..." He waved his hand at the large 'bird'. "All of those 'birds' were parts of this one's body." 

"Someone should tell it that those birds were not indigenous to this region then. Well, you are quite knowledgeable about such things, aren't you?" 

"I am simply, one 'hell' of a butler." Taijiri placed his right hand over his heart as he bowed. 

"I see... Well, thank you anyway." Nabiki looked back over at Ranma and Kikyo and she saw the glow subsiding, as the itsumaden fell asleep ...audibly snoring. Nabiki stared momentarily, as she saw the wounds on both the bird-thing, and Ranma slowly fade away, though his hair was still a bit singed. Feeling the tension pass, Nabiki walked over and stared at the 'no longer angry' youkai. "Is it safe now?" 

"More or less. But more importantly, are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" 

"I am fine, thank you, how about you? Does it hurt badly?" Nabiki's face drooped a bit further for a moment, knowing that he had gotten hurt while saving her. 

Ranma smiled. "Nah, I will be fine shortly. Kikyo and I are healing me along with our friend here." 

"Can I touch it?" 

"I can't really say I would recommend that... It might be sleeping, and peaceful now, but it seemed to like you, and that might not be the best thing in these cases, it is hard to say how sentient the thing is." 

Nabiki snatched her hand back as quickly as she could. "Ooookay. Well, do we know what happened?" 

Kikyo finally looked up from her work, seeing that both of them were healed as well as she could manage. "Yes, 'we' do. It was ill, some kind of poison it seems..." 

"Poisoned food sources! That's what it was..." 

"You knew?" 

"Oh, no, sorry. This whole thing reminded me of an old movie based on true events, and I was trying to remember what caused that event." 

"Well, then it seems as though history has, once again, repeated itself. Although, this time I, or rather 'we', cured the poison." Kikyo spared a glance at Ranma. "It was not the worst poison I have seen, but I do wonder where it got it from. I do hope this does not happen again. ...At least it was not the miasma." 

Nabiki just kept staring at the creature, as Ranma turned to Taijiri. "So, you fire ki out of your hands in a continuous beam? That's pretty interesting." 

"Hand beams are an integral part of being a butler." Taijiri combed his hair to make sure it was perfect. 

"Are they now? I will have to make sure to keep that in mind for future reference. You know, I have a feeling I may need your assistance in the near future, if that would be all right." 

"As long as it does not interfere with my service to the mistresses, and they do not disapprove, then I would be happy to be of service in any way I can, young master." Taijiri bowed deeply as he finished. 

"Thank you Colonel-san." Ranma returned the bow before he pulled a pile of packaged breads out of his pockets and began to unwrap them. 

The others had made it over to them now, though they still kept their distance, just in case. Kasumi saw Ranma opening the prepackaged breads, and felt a bit of a pain in her chest. "Are you so hungry that you would eat 'that', in a place like this, Ranma-kun?" 

"Oh, no, this isn't for me. It's for this guy. It seemed like the best way to keep it calm and healthy when it wakes up." Ranma pointed to the slumbering creature. Kasumi and Fubuki both let out a sigh of relief. "Why would I eat junk like this, when I have been eating such wonderful food all day, made by two of the best cooks I know? I would have to be a fool to even think about such a thing." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

It was not long, before the beast started to stir. Many of them edged their way back, while others prepared to jump in at the slightest threat to their loved ones. Pai and Shampoo were both humming a soft Chinese tune, and Ranma and Kikyo did their best to keep the thing calm as it awoke, so when it started sniffing the air, hesitating in Nabiki's direction, they upped their effort as Nabiki inched away. 

The efforts were successful, and the itsumaden turned its focus to the breads that were before it. After a few very cautious sniffs and test bites, it gobbled them up. The more it ate, the brighter it glowed, the more vibrant its feathers became, and its mood became visibly improved. 

Once it had finished its impromptu meal, it began to fade, squawking out a horse "Thank you" before it was vanished from sight. 

"The spirit has passed on. This area is clean." 

"Unlike 'some' spirits I won't mention..." Pai joked around with her friend, trying to lighten the mood. 

Kikyo's look grew sullen. "Sometimes I do envy those who get to pass on... I did for a very long time," Kikyo looked over at Ranma and her gaze softened as she kissed him on the cheek. "...but this is no longer one of those times." 

"But, Ranma-kun, how did you know that feeding it would make it pass on?" 

"I didn't, not really, but the legends say they are born when a person dies of starvation. Since it could not talk to us normally, I did not think it was too sentient, and thought maybe if we fed it... Even if it didn't work, I thought maybe it would keep it calm, let us figure something else out, or take it somewhere safe." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The adrenaline rush from the day had not left the teens by the time the limousine pulled up to the Saotome estate and Taijiri opened the door to let them out. The first they thing they saw as they excitedly exited the vehicle, was that the 'tent' was no longer in place and in its place stood the largest building on the property, their new home. The next thing they noticed after thanking and dismissing the butler, was that their normally hidden, ninja assistant was waiting for them in the yard, wearing a more 'maidly' version of her usual ninja garb. 

"Okaerinasai, Ranma-sama and family. You appear to be doing well." The ninja-maid bowed deeply with her greeting. 

"Well, we certainly could have been doing much worse after that, but all things considered, it was a good day. How about you Hisho-chan?" 

"It was a wonderful day for us as well, for I now have the honor of showing you to your new rooms. If you would all follow me please." Hisho bowed again before leading the way to their newly constructed home. "You are now the first people, other than we who serve the Saotome clan who built it, to see inside." 

"Oh my, 'those who serve the Saotome clan', does that mean you have been inside, Fukibuki?" 

"Oh no, I do not serve the Saotome clan, I only serve Ranma-sama..." She looked dreamily at Ranma before adding, "The rest of you are just a bonus." 

"Well, for the time being, I would like your primary focus to be helping us keep the dojo operating. Contracts are a matter of honor, and we must do everything we can to uphold that, so I appreciate that you are willing to help us with it. It means a lot to me." 

"I am happy to assist you in any way that I am able, Ranma-sama." 

The conversation was interrupted as Hisho opened the front door and led them inside, where slippers already awaited them. Hisho waited for everyone to change shoes before leading them around to show them the new living room, den, and library, but everyone got excited when they came to the kitchen. Their new kitchen was more than double the size of the kitchens in both of the other houses put together! It was easily large enough for all of them to work together without problems, and it was filled with high-quality equipment and utensils. Most of their group were beside themselves with elation, though not everyone. Several of them were mostly glad that their friends were happy, yet were still imagining the various treats that would be made in this room, which caused them to drool a bit. 

Hisho took them upstairs next. "We have built for each of you, a room for you to call your own. We have also taken the liberty to move most of your things into them already." Each of the doors had a nameplate on them, the hand-carved kanji, stained darker to stand out. "If you do not like the way we set them up, just let us know, and we will change whatever you would like." 

The young women were pleasantly surprised by how much they liked their rooms ...although, questions did arise. "Yes, Kasumi-sama?" 

"As lovely as these rooms are, I have noticed that none of them contain a bed..." 

"Yes, that is correct. Only the guest rooms up here contain beds. Your sleeping quarters, as well as Ranma-sama's personal room, are back down stairs, near the bathing facilities. There is also a rest room up here, but the bathing area is located on the main level. If you will follow me." 

Curiosity piqued, they followed their ninja-maid, mumbling until they passed the stairs. "Didn't you say we were going back down?" 

"Yes, but there is a quicker way." Hisho pushed a panel on the wall, inside what seemed like a closet, which opened a hidden door. "Not only is this quicker than the stairs, but it puts us closer to where we are heading." Without another word, Hisho jumped through the opening, sliding down the pole inside. One at a time, they each followed the kunoichi's example. "Don't worry. The secret doors here will all close on their own after a few moments. If you press here, it opens this door, and if you press here, it opens again to let you slide down to the basement below. For your orientation, the kitchen is over there. Now, if you will follow me once again..." 

Hisho led them away from the kitchen, and through a double set of doors. "You can see the master bedroom here." This room was almost as big as their kitchen, and contained the largest bed any of them had ever seen. "We built this bed ourselves ...out of the strongest materials we had available. It should hold up to anything you can throw at it." Hisho beamed with pride as several of those present blushed brightly. "Ranma-sama, your room is through this door here. It also leads to the backyard. Through this door here, we come to your closet." She opened the sliding doors, to reveal a room that was similar to a small locker room, except that even the locker rooms at their school had not been this nice. Mirrors lined the walls, there were rows of dressers set up as if they were lockers, and the walls were lined with alternating closet doors and vanities, with mannequins, other equipment, and storage containers filling the carpeted room. 

"This is almost as big as the locker room at school! How many people do you expect to be changing at once?" 

"We had no idea how many people to expect, but we also wanted to make sure that you had as much room as you could need. Better to be prepared and not need it, than need it and not be prepared." 

Everyone looked at Ranma. "So, exactly how many women DID you plan to move in here?" 

"Well, to be honest, I did not 'plan' for any of you, not at first anyway. I am thrilled that you are all here, and I do not want any of you to leave if you like it here, but never in my life have I gone out looking to bring more people into our family." Ranma looked around at all of the faces looking back at him, though some of them were less than thrilled about his choice of words. "Even though I did not go out looking for a larger family when I started this journey, my only goal had been to train in the art, what I found on that trip was even more powerful. I found you all and more. Friends, family, and lovers, who are willing to come together, and support each other with everything they do, people who, when they work together, can pull off the impossible. I want you all to know, that no matter what happens in the future, whether you live here or not, you will all, 'always' be a part of this family." 

"Face it stud, you just love being surrounded by beautiful women." Nabiki leaned in close with a predatory grin on her face, as she tried to at least feign her usual humor. 

Ranma placed his hand over his heart, and raised the other high as he spoke in a commanding tone. "The only word I deny is 'just'! However, if it is a crime to enjoy being around the most beautiful and talented women in all of Asia, then I am guilty as charged! I counter with this, is it not you who are in fact at fault here, for being too amazing to deny? I am but a weak male, who cannot help, but to be captured by your charms. After all, where would I be, if it were not for the support of strong and beautiful women? Starting with everyone's most important one, ofukuro-chan, to Ucchan, to all of you, none of this would be possible without all of you." 

"I would wager that you would still be an amazing person no matter who you grew up around Ranma-sama, but I for one, could not be happier about the way things have worked out so far." 

"Who would not be happy to have such a master? We may have served your family for most of our lives, but we have heard stories from our elders, of when we served others, and many were not the most pleasant. The way I understand it, you saved our clan from ruination, or worse, corruption, and we will be forever grateful. It truly is, an honor, to serve you." Hisho bowed as deeply as she could, almost bumping her head on her shins in the process. "Now, there is one last place I would like to show you this evening." Hisho opened the fourth and final set of large double, sliding doors to reveal the laundry and changing facilities. She then opened the doors leading into the hallway, and pointed to the one leading to the toilets. "And at last, we come to the furo." 

As she opened the doors, her younger brother Hijo came out. "Welcome aniki, your bath is ready. We will now go prepare your evening meal. Enjoy the bath." He grabbed his sister by the arm and led her out. "You can play later aneki, we have work to do." With a disappointed look from Hisho, they were gone. 

Ranma had to place a hand on both Kasumi and Fubuki's shoulders to prevent them from following the ninja siblings to the kitchen. "Not tonight, you two have done enough cooking for one day. I think after the day we've had, we all deserve the night off." They tried to resist, but gave in when they could not free themselves from Ranma's gentle, yet firm grip. "The food may not be up to your usual standards, but I am sure it will be fine. They seemed confident." 

"Have you eaten their cooking?" 

"No, have you?" 

"No, but I know from personal experience that just because someone exhibits confidence in a skill, does not mean they have the talent to back it up..." 

"Aw, how bad could it be? It isn't like cooking is terribly difficult ...at worst you just follow a recipe ...ne?" 

"You have no idea... and you would not believe me if I told you, no one could." A few of them were a bit nervous, but gave up protesting. Worst case scenario, they could whip something up after they were done, and a bath 'did' sound good. 

After undressing each other, they all filtered into their new furo, and a grand furo it was. Ranma estimated that it was second only to Kyoshi's mini-hot spring. Even though there were more than enough showers for everyone, they all paired up to wash each other before getting in the tub. 

The tub was not only large enough for all of them and then some, but also had a place to sit along the edge, and it was almost large enough to swim in. It was closer to a huge jacuzzi, complete with jets and filtration system. Close to two meters at the deepest point, it was the largest private tub many of them had ever seen, and for most of them, it was a heavenly experience. Only Kikyo and Nabiki missed out on it, both of whom having left after their showers. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nabiki had been in her 'office' ever since the others had gotten into the bath. She had even skipped out on dinner, not that she was afraid the pair were bad cooks, she just had little appetite. She had just been sitting at her desk, with her head resting in her hands. All of the doubts she had been having over the years, all of the pain she had felt, every accusation she had made in her mind, all magnified by the night's events, and thrown back in her face as guilt. The remorse she felt even overshadowed the fact that her entire worldview had just crashed and rebooted ...again. Maybe she was getting used to it. 

She had decided that it was a good thing she had begun creating manga, because her life kept getting stranger than any she had ever read. At this rate, if she ever wrote a true 'slice of life' manga, it would be considered fantasy. Not that any of that really mattered, it was all of the mistrust, the hateful and sarcastic things she had thought over the years, that were plaguing her mind, so when Ranma came in, looking for her, she wanted to hide. The game her life was becoming flashed through her mind and she could not resist the sarcastic stray thought. '...And Nabiki spends a Willpower point to resist the urge to flee!' With that thought, she fought back, and stood her ground, determined to do what she felt needed to be done. 

"We missed you at dinner, it was good, but there wasn't any left, so ...I made you this, if you are hungry." 

Nabiki shook her head. She was touched by the thought, but only set the tray on the desk. "Ranma-kun, I have a confession to make, and I owe you an apology, several, in fact. I am not much of a fighter anyway, but today, no amount of ability would have helped. I was less than useless. I only made things worse by being there." 

"Look, it doesn't matter, I am just glad you are okay-" 

She cut Ranma off as he tried to console her. "No, it's true, we all know it. I did nothing but get in the way, cause you to get hurt, and just made things worse. We all would have been better off if I had just stayed in the car like you suggested ...and if that wasn't enough, here is the worst part. All of your stories about magic, and monsters ...I never believed you. I have spent most of my life proving such stories were frauds, and I just could not believe. At first, I thought that you were being duped, and at one point ...I thought you might be lying to us. I did not want to think that, but ...I couldn't help it. You don't know how much it hurt to think that one of us did not trust the other enough to be honest, and now I find out that I was that one. I was the one not being honest. I was the one who was not trusting. However, I want you to know, that you have opened my eyes, and all I can do is ask you to forgive me, for ever doubting you, for not being able to trust in you...." 

'Okay, I am going to completely ignore how obvious that fact was, and just pretend it is news.' Ranma did not want to make her feel any worse than she already did, so he tried to give her a reassuring smile as he wiped away some of her tears with a handkerchief he had pulled out of his pocket. "Hey, no sweat 'Biki-chan. How could you? We had never even met. I don't blame you. I was just some strange guy sending you letters. I mean I lived through it, and I barely believe some of the stuff that happened to us myself! So, if you won't hold it against me, I won't hold it against you. Do you trust me now?" Ranma offered his hand in friendship. 

Nabiki decided not to balk at the new nickname, under the circumstances, it could have been worse after all ...she liked it better than Pai's. Her looks were not what she wanted to be known for, and Ranma may not have intended them in this way, but far better to be referred as 'beautiful' than 'boobs'. Pai did not seem to mind it, maybe the girl did not know the reference, Japanese is not her native tongue after all, but Nabiki could not help but think of it as 'ironic'. Although, it was not like her real name sounded any better, pretty much the same thing. However, that thought came and was dismissed in an instant. She ignored the offered hand and jumped into the younger boy's strong arms, knocking a glass of water onto him, and kissing him on the mouth as the change took place. "I do, every word. I will never doubt you, or your word, ever again!" Nabiki paused for a moment, as she started to become aware of the now shorter redhead in her arms, her eyes went wide. "...even if it means I am going crazy." 

"You're not going crazy 'Biki-chan, you're going sane, in a crazy world!" Ranma-onna grinned broadly. "Now, not to change the subject or anything, there was something unrelated I have been wanting to ask you about, if that would be okay..." Ranma pulled a thermos out of his pocket, returning to his natural form. 

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what might that be?" 

"Well, we learned a bit about investing on our trip, and have some money put back, from what we have made on the road, but Ucchan and I do not want to be any more of a burden than we have to, especially in light of the extra bills we will have now. I assume the school brings in an income, so we will need to go over the books for that soon as well, but I wanted to make sure we do not ever have to worry about finances. You have done pretty well over the years, with your clubs, and other ventures, and so, it seemed to me, that you would be the best one in the family to talk to about such things." 

Had Nabiki not already gotten back into Ranma's arms after the hot water restored him, she would have likely been on the floor. As it was, she remained upright after her swoon, something she was loathe to admit, was beginning to become a habit. On the other hand, this newest development was something she definitely considered 'swoon-worthy'. Ranma came to her about financial matters. This meant that not only was he interested in the subject, and wanted to have a secure future for himself and his family, but it also meant he trusted her opinion on such matters! Considering that she felt 'trust' was a touchy subject at that time, it meant a lot to her that he did so, and she did NOT want to prove that trust was misplaced! 

"Most of our investing is done by an outside firm, so I do not have experience with much more than property, and not a lot at that. Between school, training, teaching at the dojo, and you girls, that will not leave me a lot of time for a job, and while I do not know how much the dojo makes, I am sure it is not enough to support you lovely ladies in the manner in which you deserve." 

Nabiki did not have to open her eyes nor lift her head off of Ranma's chest to know that his smile was twinkling at her, she could feel it. After the shiver down her spine had run its course, she gathered her wits about her and put them to work. "Well, no matter what you decide to do, this is not something you should rush into. While I would love to say 'trust me' and invest your money in some of the ventures I have going, I have to say that you would be unwise to invest in anything that you either don't know anything about, or that makes you uncomfortable. When you invest in something, you are putting your name on it. You are saying that you believe in that 'product'. So, whatever it is, you want to make sure that it is something that will not only make you money, but also that it is something you can be proud of playing a part in it. 

"What I can do first, is show you what projects we have going, and the ways they make money. I can show you why I chose what I have, how they relate to each other, and where I plan to take them in the future. You can then give me ideas on what you would like to do, and we can start making a long and short-term plan. There are many ways you can make your money work for you, it just depends on how much effort you want to put into it. From starting your own business, to investing in others, either directly or through the market." Talking about investments and making money had always made Nabiki happy, but doing so while being held in Ranma's arms was taking it in a whole new direction, and she was liking it. "Now, while we are discussing this, let me start going through your 'briefs'..." 

"They're 'boxers' actually..." 

"A mere technicality." 

"But first, you really ought to keep your energy up." Ranma began to feed some of the food he had brought to Nabiki, who looked rather sexy as she licked her lips after the bite.

"I will, but I want to try something, if you are willing..." 

Nabiki made a discovery that night; she rather liked eating food off of Ranma's naked body. It was one of the unchecked items she had seen in Ukyo's notebook, and something she wanted to do again... She was glad she had not thought of this sooner, she might have gotten the snack table in the clubroom painted to look like him, and how would she explain that to him if he came to her club? That was something she rather hoped would happen after all. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Bright and early the following morning, Nabiki and Kasumi had gone to gather the rest of their things from their rooms when they ran into their father, who did not look happy. "I have been noticing that you two have not been sleeping at home often lately. Is there something you would like to tell me?" 

Nabiki looked him right in the eye and asked, "Have you noticed that Akane had not been home in almost a week, ever since almost killing Ukyo-chan?" 

"Of course I noticed that ...WHAT?" 

"That is correct, your favorite child, almost 'accidentally' killed someone in their own bathroom!" 

"Well, there you go, it was an accident..." 

"The only accident, was that the attack his Ukyo, instead of Ranma!" 

"I have noticed that the two of you have been spending an awful lot of time around that boy..."

"Isn't that what you wanted daddy, for the 'schools to be united'...?" 

"Not like that, one of you, preferably Akane, the one trained in our style, was supposed to marry and unite the schools. You were not supposed to go out like this, and possibly create a scandal!" 

"Just what kind of scandal would it have been if Akane had hit Ukyo-chan a bit harder, or if Ranma-kun had not been there to heal the damage? What would the neighbors think if your only student killed someone in cold-blood, in a blind rage? What do you think the Saotomes would do if that had happened? Do you really think they would just let that pass? Do I need to remind you that thanks to that deal you signed they own the land our house is on, which means they own our house, and your precious dojo! The 'schools' are far more 'united' than you even know." 

"They do? ...But, Saotome-kun-" 

"...Is gone! You only have the head, and acting-head of their household to deal with now. You can bet, that if they learn how much leverage they have, they would probably evict the whole household if a member had killed someone the head of the house considers a 'daughter'. I am still not sure what will happen when oba-chan finds out what, exactly, caused that hole in their floor, and why... Speaking of which, onee-chan and I are moving out." 

"WHAT?!?!? You can't leave me!" 

"Why not? Nee-chan becomes a legal adult this year, and I will be graduating high school soon after, so would be going to a university soon anyway. There is not much you can do, especially now, since most of our stuff is already moved, and 'legally' we are still on the same property. You can't stop it, unless you would like to try and physically restrain us, but if you are nice, we might let you visit, and if not ...well, I would hate to have to inform our new landlords of exactly how much control they have over this property of theirs..." 

"But, if you take Kasumi, who will cook for me?!!?!" 

Nabiki gave him a disgusted look. "Well, if you do not wish to learn for yourself, then I am sure Akane-chan will happily cook for you, 'daddy'." 

"Do you really hate your father that much?" 

"Well, perhaps if-" 

Kasumi cut her sister off, in an unusually forceful way. She had been listening to all of this, taking every word with her usual 'spoonful of sugar', but she had finally eaten so much sugar, that she snapped, and everyone else went into sugar shock. "Father! I cannot believe you would say that! Is cooking so horrible that you would rather enslave your daughters or consume poison than to learn for yourself? How could you father? Do you care so little about us and our happiness? Do you want daughters, or a free, live-in maid? Because if all you want is a maid, then I will be happy to hire you one! Did you really only have children to take care of you?" 

"No! Of course not! ...that was why I got 'married'." 

Kasumi gave Soun a look that spoke louder than words ever could, and it said 'How dare you say that about our mother!' 

Soun instantly started tearing up. "Waaaaah! Nabiki, Kasumi's mad at me!!!" 

"Right now, I am none too happy with you either, or did you forget? Honestly, you are horrible! You make me wonder why any woman would ever get married!" 

Kasumi waited for a moment, but with no reaction other than more sobs, she grabbed Nabiki's hand and headed for the door. When she got to the door and changed shoes, she faced her father once again. "Father, if you would like to apologize to us, we will be living in that house over there. If so, then maybe I will ask Ranma-kun if you might be allowed to join us for meals. If not, then maybe auntie Saotome will allow you to have some of Konatsu-chan's cooking, if you ask nicely, or you can join Akane-chan's cooking lessons when Kogarashi-san returns! I will say one more thing, if that is truly all you think of us, as tools, then, the schools will never be united in my name, because I will no longer be a Tendo! Right now, I have never felt more ashamed to call myself anything in my life..." Kasumi gave her father another moment to say something, but not getting any other response, she turned to go. "I think we are done here Nabiki-chan. The Saotomes seem to be willing to let us into 'their' family... At least they appreciate us!" 

After they were outside, and well away from the house, Nabiki finally spoke. "Kasumi-nee-chan, are you all right? I don't think I have EVER seen you get that upset before..." 

Kasumi gave her a cheerful smile, her usual mood appearing to return. "Do not worry Nabiki-chan, onee-chan is fine. I had always wondered why our father could be friends with someone like Saotome-san, and now we have the answer to that question, do we not? Or rather, we will soon. This is a good thing, it is high time our father learned some independence, but for now, let us get back to the rest of our 'family'. If memory serves, you have a trip planned this afternoon. I can go through the tunnels and collect our things later, if necessary." 

Nabiki could not believe it, this was so unlike her elder sister. She had expected to have to handle the emotional mess that their father tended to become in stressful times, always expecting others to be the rock in the face of his torrent, but Kasumi, of all people, had really put him in his place. "Before we go inside, I want to tell you that I could not be more proud of having you for my onee-chan. You were so strong in there. It was good to see you standing up for yourself. You deserve better things in life than to be daddy's replacement housewife. Know that no matter what happens, no matter what you want to do, you will have my support." 

Kasumi took her younger sister into a hug. "The same goes for me, Nabiki-chan. I will always be there for you, if you need me. Tell me, do you really plan to try and talk the Saotomes into kicking father and Akane-chan out?" 

"Of course not, but daddy doesn't need to know that." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Sometime earlier, Fubuki was cleaning up after breakfast, when she heard the doorbell. Since the door was not locked, she knew it was not the Tendo girls, who had gone to collect more of their things, so it must be a visitor! It was the first visitor to their new home, so Fubuki had excitedly ran to answer the door for the first time. Fubuki opened the door with a bow, not even looking to see who was there first. "Ohayo-gozaimasu, and welcome to the Saotome estate! How may I assist you?" 

"Yo, Fubuki, ohayo! -Master- is home, yes?" Anastasia bowed in return, though her hands being tied together made it slightly difficult. 

Fubuki smiled at her friend and let her in. "Certainly." Fubuki waited until she had changed shoes, an impressive feat to be sure. She would have offered to assist, but she knew the girl loved the struggle. "If you will follow me." Fubuki led her to the den before running to get Ranma. 

"Goshujin-sama, Anastasia Mistina-chan is in the den, to see you. Would you like me to bring Mii back here, shall you go to the den, or something else?" Fubuki tried to resist openly staring at Ranma's shirtless form as he worked out, but mostly failed. 

"There isn't much more I can do here right now, so I will be right there." Ranma finished the move he was practicing, and went to rinse off with the warm water shower they had installed. "At least, until you are ready to begin our lessons, that is, Sensei." Fubuki blushed as she grabbed a towel so that she could dry him off personally before leading the way to the den. 

"Mii-san, may I present Ranma Saotome-sama." 

"Oh, you may! -Master-!" Anastasia tried to jump up, but since her feet were also now tied, all she managed to do was fall on her face. She moaned as she crawled over toward Ranma, as if she were an inchworm. 

Ranma met her part of the way, bending down to help her to her feet. "Um, let me see, you said you wanted me to call you, 'Ana'-chan, is that correct?" 

"Oh yes! I will be your 'ana' anytime!"  
{*Ana = hole*} 

Ranma blushed, taken off guard by the pun. "Um, okay, but what are you doing here, how did you even know we were in this house? I didn't think we had told anyone yet." 

Anastasia fumbled through her pockets, and pulled out an old card with a small drawing of a pony in the corner, and showed it to Ranma. "-Mother- said you were here, sent Mii. You said to come anytime, so Mii came for lesson. If you don't have time, just hang Mii somewhere." She extended her hands, still bound together. 

Ranma looked at the 'Chaos Pony' business card, and got an idea. This was something that needed to be investigated! "I will tell you what, I have a bit of time right now, so if you will loan that card to me, I will show you a new technique." 

"Okay! I do want it back though, it is important to Mii." Handing the card to Ranma, Anastasia lost her usual lustful appearance, and took on a shy one. 

Ranma sarcastically took on an evil grin. "Well, I suppose you will just have to hang around until I am done with it then, won't you?" Ranma grinned as he saw Anastasia's blissful look return. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma had finished tying Anastasia up, showing her a new position, when he sensed Nabiki and Kasumi returning home. He gently hung Anastasia from a showerhead, making sure she was in a safe position. "That's my cue, will you be all right here, or would you like me to let you down, or untie you?" 

"HERE! This is fine!" '-Maybe someone else will play with me while the master is gone!-' 

"Okay then, have fun, I will be back soon." 

"Thank you -master-, please come back and play with Mii soon!" 

Ranma left the furo, pulled a sheet of paper and a marker out of his pocket, and made a sign that he taped to the door. Ranma then ran off to catch the Tendos before they got far. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma caught up to the two Tendo sisters just after they had changed shoes. "Welcome home. How did it go?" 

Nabiki looked up and paused for a moment seeing Ranma's bare chest. "Uh, not really well, but I suppose the mission was accomplished." 

"Are you guys okay? Do you want to talk about it? Is there anything I can do?" 

"You already have. It is thanks to you we saw something we should have seen much sooner, and it is thanks to you that we now have a safe place to be." Kasumi leaned in and kissed Ranma on the cheek. "I am fine, but I do want to get cleaned up before Fukibuki and I give you today's lessons. I will be back soon. You two play nice while I am gone." The kiss she received in return, made an 'honest' woman out of her, because afterward, she truly felt happier than she had all morning. 

Nabiki and Ranma watched as Kasumi strolled to their room to gather her things. "Now, how about you, 'Biki-chan, are you okay? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" 

Nabiki licked her lips. "I can think of a few things, stud. I am a bit, more, disillusioned, but no, I am fine, really." 

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I am always here for you. Know that you are loved in this house." 

"I ...love you too!" Nabiki blushed, being the first time she had said those words to anyone in person, other than Kasumi, since her mother died. She threw her arms around Ranma as her voice became hushed. "I don't know what I would have done without you in my life." 

"As long as you need, I will be here for you."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Not long before, Shampoo was walking down the hall when she noticed a sheet of paper taped to the rest room door. "What this? 'Play with toy inside'? What that mean?" Shampoo walked inside, looking for anything out of the ordinary, after a few moments she ran across Anastasia hanging from a showerhead. "Um, is you 'toy'?" She nodded her head vigorously, unable to move anything else. "And you want Shampoo play with you?" Again, her question was met with more nodding. Shampoo got a wicked grin on her face. "Shampoo get 'game', you wait here. Shampoo show you how womans of Nujie Zu play..." 

Shampoo ran to the 'toy box' and grabbed a double headed strap-on, and several other 'games' for them to play, before returning to Anastasia, already writhing in anticipation. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nabiki had calmed down, and her tears were drying. "Thank you Ranma-kun. I am sorry for dumping on you, I don't know why, but I always seem to get emotional around you when we are alone. It is so unlike me. But, I guess it is nice to have someone I can let down all of my barriers around. While I trust nee-chan and Fubuki-chan, they have always depended on me to be the pillar of our group, the same at school, so many people to depend on me, everyone expecting me to be strong ...but, you are different. Whenever I am around you, I can feel my shell cracking. It is scary, and yet, strangely satisfying at the same time. Thank you for being there." 

Ranma flinched at the 'shell cracking' line, but did his best to ignore it. "Glad to be of help. It is not good to keep your emotions bottled up, so if I can help you in any way, then I am glad. You can lean on me any time you need to, and I hope you will let me lean on you when I need it as well." 

"Feel free to say no, as it is an important decision, and I would not want any of you to be bored, but if you do not mind, would you consider joining my club? While I have Kaede-chan as our advisor, so we do not have to worry about being shut down due to lack of members, but it is not a very popular club, so we have trouble getting much done. You are such a talented painter, I thought maybe drawing would come naturally to you, and you have been on so many adventures, so I am sure you have a lot of stories to tell. I think you would be a natural for it. That is, if you do not consider manga and anime below you. Though as a third year, this school does not require you to join a club, and you might want to spend more time with teaching at the school or studying for entrance exams." 

"Well, I do love to paint, and I want to help you, but I have never actually drawn anything in my life. So, I don't know how much help I will be, but I would be happy to try. We will make the school work, one way, or another, and if I decide to go to a university, then I will likely put just as much effort into studying for them as I did for these. ...Which is to say, none." 

"You did that well ...without studying?!?!? You continue to amaze me all the time..." 

"Well, we were on the road ...and in a parade, what time would there be? The amazing one is ofukuro-chan. I don't want to think of where I would be without all of that tutoring." 

"Well, either way, I am impressed. You have a pretty sexy brain in that head of yours, almost as sexy as the packaging..." Nabiki pulled herself up to kiss Ranma. "Wait-a-minute ...what 'parade' was that?" 

"Ofukuro-chan thought we should get some good old fashioned Japanese culture before we got back here, so we were in the Kanamara festival procession-" 

"So that was YOU?!? Now it all makes sense! The miko, and the dancers ...and that float! Now I 'really' AM sorry I missed it. We heard stories, but..." 

"Well, we have pictures, and video, and I think Ucchan kept the casting ...for 'some' reason. I think Kyoshi-sensei kept the float, so if you want to see it in person, we can always go visit one of these days..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Kasumi had gathered her uniform, and headed to the furo. She used the entrance the bedroom, so missed the sign, but she did hear noises coming from within as she removed her clothing. Upon entering the furo, she immediately saw Shampoo 'playing' with Anastasia. "Oh my!" 

"Ah, Kasumi-aneki, you come help Shampoo, yes?" 

"What are you doing there?" 

"Be good host, make first guest too too happy! You make guest happy too, yes? Bring 'cat with nine tails'..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"For anything else, you will have to talk to Ucchan. Who I am sure would be thrilled to show you all of her memorabilia." Ranma smiled. "But, before you do, I have something I would like to ask you about as well." 

"Oh?" 

Ranma pulled out her old business card and showed it to her. "Care to explain this?" 

Nabiki blushed a bit, remembering how she named her stuffed pony after Ranma, and drew its picture for her logo. "Where did you get that?" 

"Ana-chan came by, showed it to me, I thought it was interesting, and wanted to ask you about it." 

"Mii is here?" Nabiki looked around. 

"Tied up in the furo for now." 

Nabiki relaxed a bit. "Is it a problem? Do you not like my drawing?" 

"No, just a curiosity. I didn't expect such a 'cute' logo from you, and to be honest, the name, took me by surprise. It seems to contain the characters from my name..." 

"...it does." 

"Is there something you would like to tell me about that?" 

"Not really..." Nabiki hung her head. "Look, it's just embarrassing, that's all, I am sorry. When you sent us those stuffed animals you had won, I named mine after you, Rankoma, or 'Chaos Pony'. So when I went to start my detective stand, I could not think of anything I liked better, and I named the business after that pony, as well as used it for my logo. So, I guess, technically, it IS named after you, so I am sorry. You aren't offended, are you?" Nabiki looked hopefully into Ranma's eyes. 

"Not really, no, but if you are going to use my name on your business, I would like to be involved." 

Nabiki's face brightened considerably. "That's perfect then! You were asking me about investing your money, and letting it work for you, and if we work together, I am sure we have a very bright future..." 

"Then I suppose we should schedule regular meetings to discuss business models and proposals. Discuss what we do, and how we do it." 

"I can't wait to start..." 

"But, wait, you still have those stuffed animals?" 

"You know it, we all do. Do you want to see? Ours are upstairs, only Akane's isn't here. That one is at our old house." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Nabiki had said she needed to get some things done before the 'class', so Ranma had excused himself and went looking for Ukyo, who had just set down a book as he came walking up. 

"Ucchan, we still have a bit of time before Fukibuki and Kasumi-nee are ready for our lessons, could you help me for a moment please?" 

"Of course, Ranchama, what can I do for you? I was just finishing up here anyway." 

"Whatchadoin'?" 

"Uh, just going through my old scrolls, refreshing my memory on the old codes and traps and stuff. Not all of us have a mostly perfect memory you know, we need reminders." 

"My memory is FAR from 'perfect'. I only remember the things I care about." 

"Well, you've never forgotten my birthday, or our anniversaries or anything like that. That's more than most men can say, ...or so I hear." Ukyo sauntered over with a grin. 

"Exactly! Stuff I care about." 

Ukyo feigned offence, backing up a step. "Oh, so I am 'stuff you care about' am I?" 

"Very much so. More than pretty much anything else." Ranma pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her lower back. 

"That's good, because you're my favorite 'stuff' too. Now, gimme some 'good stuff'." Ukyo leaned in and kissed him for all she was worth. "That's better, more like the kind of greeting I expect from my Ranchama, but you were saying?" 

"Um, right... You remember those attacks Genma-san was doing in that last fight, right?" 

"Of course." 

"Well, other than ofukuro-chan, you were the only one really paying attention. I think I have what we saw down, mostly, and I was hoping you could watch and tell me what you think..." 

"Sure Ranchama, no problem. I just hope they are ready to start soon, Yume-chan should be here for lunch." 

"That's right, you are going back to your other house to pick up things, are you sure you do not want me to come along and help?" 

"I do, but it is fine, there are too many things that we need to get done here. I would put this off if it were not for Yume-chan coming by to compare records. The Colonel had to help convince their family head to let her take the book, promising to personally keep it safe, so this needs to be done today. Besides, now that we have this place, I have somewhere I can store some of it, I might as well pick it up now." 

"Well, your back looks fine now, but be careful, don't try to do anything 'too' acrobatic or strenuous. You still need to take things slow." 

"Don't worry Ranchama, I am tough!" Ukyo pounded her fist into her chest to demonstrate her point. 

"Believe me, I know, better than anyone. If you were not tough, even with our healing, you would not be walking now! So, please, for me, just take it easy for a bit longer. I am not asking you to not do anything, just don't push it, that's all I am asking here." Ranma used his 'charming' wink, knowing that Ukyo was mostly immune to the effect, but more as a private joke they shared. 

"Oh, you charming devil you. How can I say 'no' to that face?" 

"There is one thing..." 

"What is that, Ranchama?" 

"Well, we did not get examples of many moves, one of them was the voice thing, the 'opening move'." 

"...and...?" 

"I kind of need to try it 'on' you, and not just for you, to know if I have it right. As you know I have had, um ...'trouble' with a similar technique, and I don't want to overdo it. It shouldn't hurt in any way, but maybe we can try at first with you blocking with a ki shield, focusing on your ears, and lesson it a bit each time until I can use the full effect without you needing to block. Trial and error. The way I understand the move, it is a bit different than the one I have used, but since the goal is a little different, I am hoping to avoid the same 'issues'..." 

"What do you... Oooooh... Maybe I should go to the restroom before we do this..." 

"But, if you do that, then I won't see you again for a while." 

Ukyo looked curious. "Why is that?" 

"Uh, never mind! Let's just go outside. You can take off your panties ...just in case." 

Still curious, but always excited by the thought of Ranma participating in a bit of exhibitionism, however minor it may be, so she let the matter drop. She would find out eventually, whatever it was. "Okay Ranchama, let's go. Here, hold these then." Ukyo handed Ranma her recently slipped off string panty. "But, if my dress gets dirty, you are washing it." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Fubuki had finished her cleaning for the morning, and was looking for her 'students' and fellow instructors. She had been looking around, and was surprised when she found a 'sign' on the furo door. It was Ranma's handwriting, so she did not want to disturb it, but she felt compelled to see what was going on. 

When she entered the furo, she found several members of the household playing with the 'toy'. She thought about this for a short time before coming to the conclusion that since the sign was written by Ranma, then she could consider it an 'order', and far be it from her to ignore an order...

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Ranma and Ukyo had completed their impromptu training session, reasoning that Ranma did, in fact, have the moves they saw down, and his vocal control was getting much better. Ukyo had been able to maintain control of her bladder, and they considered it a rousing success. 

"Thank you for your help Ucchan, I couldn't have done it without you, as usual." Ukyo blushed at the praise. "Since our new instructors seem to be late, I suppose I have time to give you a little reward for your service." Ranma grinned as he pulled a remote out of his pocket and moved the control up a ways. 

"Ukyo's knees buckled at the sudden stimulation. "Ooohh, thank you RanchamAAAHH!!!!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

The morning half over, and their instructors were still inside. Ranma decided he had waited long enough, and went in search. He followed their ki to the furo. When he went inside, he found everyone in his household except Ukyo playing with Anastasia who was doing a good job of enticing the others attentions. 

"Well, I did not expect 'everyone' to be here. Kasumi-nee, you too?" 

Kasumi got flustered quickly, embarrassed that she had gotten distracted on such a flimsy pretext, she stammered out something that made little sense to most of them. "Ara! Well, Shampoo-chan said, ...being good host, ...make first guest happy ...helping?" 

"I can see you are making Ana-chan 'very' happy, but-" 

"It's not everyone, Ukyo isn't here!" 

"I know. We were out back, waiting on our instruction to begin..." 

A collective "Ooops! Is it that late already?" came from several members of the group. 

"Well passed. For those of you helping with the dojo, clean up and go out back. The rest of you, well, keep up the good work!" Ranma winked at them. "Ana-chan, are you doing okay? Do you need anything?" 

"-No thank you, master-, you're the BEST HOSTS EVERrrrrr! Just waiting on your return -master-." 

Pai looked up from her 'playing'. "Yes, as fun as this is, it would be much better if you were playing with us too, Ranma." 

"That would be nice Pai-Pai, but this is too important. It won't take me long to get this down, and I will have more free time, but maybe after lunch... Gotta take a break eventually." Ranma grinned at those who remained, before walking to the dojo. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

After eating lunch, and retying Anastasia, Ranma saw Ukyo's party off before looking for Kikyo. 

"Kikyo-san, there was one more part of the tour we did not get to last night. I wanted to show it to you personally." 

Kikyo looked curious, as she got up to follow. "What ever could that be?" 

"Just close your eyes." When Ranma saw Kikyo's eyes close, he scooped her up in his arms. The moment her feet left the ground, her eyes shot open in surprise. "I actually meant for you to keep your eyes closed until I asked you to open them. It kind of ruins the surprise if open them right away." 

"I'm sorry, but I really was surprised. Ranma-dono should give a girl a bit of warning." She put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she leaned in close. 

Ranma could not resist kissing her as he walked toward the back yard. 

"That was not the surprise, was it?" 

"No, it was just for being beautiful ...and being willing to go along with my nonsense." 

"Shouldn't I get two then?" 

"You have been hanging around Ucchan too long..." Despite his words, he leaned in and kissed her again, but this time Kikyo was prepared and really got into it. Ranma had to stop himself from walking into a wall. 

"Well, that is where I learned it pays to take the initiative, and it certainly paid off this time." 

"Yes, it certainly does." Kikyo could hear the smile in his voice. "Now, while this is really for all of us, we thought that you should have the most say in how it gets set up, and all of that. You can open your eyes now." 

Kikyo did as instructed, and saw a small temple, done in the 'eclectic style' of the Muromachi period that included both the Buddhist and Shinto traditions, though the construction looked more sturdy than she had been used to back then. It looked like a smaller version of the main hall at Kakurin temple, but with a slightly larger one behind it. 

"We figured that we could all enshrine mementos of those we have lost in the front building. Kasumi already brought the shrine to their mother inside for our first addition. I hope you do not mind." 

"You did this, for me?" 

"Well, I mean not personally, not really, I only came up with part of the idea. Ofukuro-chan and I did go through our family artifacts, we found this, and had it repaired. It was said to have belonged to an elderly miko who had been close to some of our ancestors from about your time. We thought that, maybe you might know something about it." Ranma had pulled a bow and quiver out of his pocket. 

Kikyo could not believe her eyes. She whispered something too low for Ranma to hear before asking, "May I see that?" 

Ranma handed them over. "They are yours if you would like them." 

Kikyo turned them over, and examined every detail. "YES! ...I mean yes, please, if you do not mind, I would like it very much if I could hold on to these. I do not just know something about them, they belonged to my little sister, Kaede-chan. I could tell you how most of the nicks and scratches got on these. I just cannot believe this, is there anything more about this priestess in your stories? I would love to hear them." 

"Not a lot I am afraid, but you are more than welcome to look over anything we have. I will be happy to take you over there, as soon as they get back from the store. Ofukuro-chan knows the history far better than I, and can give you a better tour of what we have." 

"Thank you Ranma-dono, you have no idea what this means to me." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Yume-chan, how did you get this thing?" 

"Yume's friend is out of the country, but said we could borrow this for our trip. We just have to return it, and the pilot, before morning." 

"But, this shouldn't even exist! They don't make anything like this! Who do you know who could possibly have .something ..like ...this? OOOOoooohhh..." Nabiki's face and voice dropped. "So that's why Kei-kun didn't want to come..." 

The pilot turned his head to be heard better, but not enough to pull his eyes away from what he was doing. "Top secret project. This is a prototype model. Technically we are still in the testing phase, but don't worry, I have logged hundreds of hours in this baby. We haven't had a problem in weeks!" 

"Kuso! How do I keep getting into these messes?" 

"Don't worry, just have a drink and relax..." 

"We are underage!" 

"Okay, then just relax! In jet-mode, we will reach our destination in about ten more minutes. Although, judging by what I know of the area, it is going to be hard to find a place to land, even in chopper mode." 

Ukyo spoke up for the first time in a while, having been amazed at the level of technology she was witnessing, and recently, hope they were not going to blow up, or crash or anything. "That will not be a problem, if you can just hover over the site!" 

"Not a problem!" 

"Just get us as close as you safely can! Nabiki-chan, how high can you jump?" 

"WHAT?!?!? You can't be serious? Parachutes only work if we are above a certain point, and even if they do, how would we get back in?" 

"Who said anything about parachutes?" 

"I don't know, a few meters or so, a bit more maybe thanks to those treatments that Ranma-kun has been giving us..." 

"Okay, got it. How about you, Natose-san?" 

Giving the 'thumb-up' sign Natose smiled. "About six stories." 

"What? Really?" 

"Oh yes, Natose is incredible. The position of Head of Security for our household is not just for show. All of our servants are amazing, but Natose is the best, other than maybe the colonel." 

Natose literally glowed with the praise, but tried to be humble about it. "No, the colonel has more practice." 

"Well, I can only carry Nabiki-chan right now, so if you can carry Yume-chan we are good, otherwise they should wait here. You can wait here with Yume-chan if you would prefer, this should not take long." 

Yume looked depressed. "Yume wanted to see." 

Natose set her resolve. "If Yume wants to go, we are going!" 

"Okay! Nabiki, would you like to go, or wait here?" 

"You worry me, you really do, but there is no way I am going to miss this..." 

"Good. It looks like we are almost there." 

"That's what I thought, all wooded, there is nowhere I can land this thing here. I could go over there, but that would be quite a few kilometers away." 

"This is faster, just get us close to the treetops. We shouldn't be too long." 

"Here, take this. If you have any problems, radio me. I will do what I can to help." 

"Thank you. We will be back soon." 

"How can you take this calmly? People are about to jump out of your plane, without parachutes, from above the trees!" 

"Ojou-sama's butler does it all the time ...though admittedly, there is usually a crater in the ground after the landing... and ojou-sama tends to use the parachute, but this isn't that unusual... Either way, good luck!" 

"Are you SURE we shouldn't be using the parachutes?" 

"You would just get tangled up in the trees, this is easier." 

The three girls with long hair had all copied Ranma's tight braid to keep from having it blow around, and Nabiki had chosen to wear pants. After being amazed watching the jet turn back into a helicopter, Natose and Ukyo picked up Yume and Nabiki respectively. 

Ukyo saw that Nabiki was still nervous. "Are you okay Nabiki-chan?" 

"Not really... Are you sure you know what you are doing? Didn't Ranma-kun tell you to take it easy?" She looked almost pleadingly into the younger girl's eyes. 

"Of course, trust me. This IS taking it easy. Why do you think I am only carrying you, and asked the pilot to fly down this low?" Ukyo gave a reassuring smile, before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "For luck." 

"Yume wants luck too!" 

Everyone grinned, while Ukyo and Natose each leaned in to kiss Yume on the opposite cheeks. 

"After I jump, wait a few seconds, and then follow me." As soon as they got within a several meters of the treetops, Ukyo jumped out, with Nabiki in her arms. Nabiki had to fight every instinct to resist throwing up her arms and screaming, to her credit, she succeeded. A few hops, and several teddy bear panty-shots from Yume later, they were all safely on the ground, near an old temple-like structure. "You three ought to wait here and let me go in first. There are all sorts of traps and things that I need to disable before it is safe for you past this point, and even then, it would be best if you do not touch anything." Ukyo gave them her cutest 'innocent' smile before running off, moving in an intricate, yet random seeming pattern before vanishing from view. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ukyo was resetting traps as she led them back out, Yume's hair was a mess, she was covered in a dark and sticky fluid, and she had black marks all over herself. "Yume! Did I not tell you not to touch ANYthing?" 

"Well, you did say it would be best, but that statue looked so cute..." 

"It's a good thing we were there. Those okonomiyaki traps can be brutal. You were about to be grilled to perfection, with one of our secret sauces!" 

"Wahhhh! Yume doesn't want to be a snack! Natose would eat me!" 

Natose had to think for a split second, distracted by the thought of food. "NO! Of course I wouldn't! ...Just the shell." Natose wiped some of the sauce off of her with a finger and popped it into her mouth. "Mmmmmm, and maybe the sauce..." 

"Waaaaahhhh!" 

"No, wait, Yume! It just means you are too cute to resist!" 

"And our family's okonomiyaki is too. The best in the world!" 

"So, you make food in there?" 

"We used to, but not for generations. We dwindled to the point that we only used this for training. My father and I used to work out of a yatai, and we were the last of us left." 

"So, you make ...food? I have never had okonomiyaki, Beni isn't very good at making many Japanese dishes... But you should come by when we are having Italian!" 

"Ukyo Kuonji's the name, and okonomiyaki's the game. ...or at least, it used to be. Mostly I only make them for one person now... although the rest of you are welcome to have some too. As a matter-of-fact, you should both join us for dinner, I will not be letting them out cook me tonight! It's Ucchan's turn to show you how we do things, Kuonji style!" 

"That's great, but how are we supposed to get back in the helicopter? Do you think it has a ladder?" 

"I am sure it does, but we don't need a ladder." Ukyo scooped Nabiki up in her arms, and started leaping up through the trees, with Natose and Yume not far behind. When they reached the tops of the trees, and made the final leap toward the helicopter, Nabiki's heart froze. As they got closer and closer to the whirling blades, Nabiki began to shriek and almost lost control of her bladder. She did not stop screaming until they had landed safely, and Ukyo was comforting her. Natose and Yume landed moments later, and they gave the order to return to where the colonel would be waiting for them at the airfield. Nabiki made Ukyo swear she would never tell anyone what happened. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Earlier that day, Ranma had finished training for the day, and noticed Kasumi was changing shoes by the front door. 

"Kasumi-nee-chan, what are you doing?" 

"It is my 'cleaning day'." 

"You're cleaning? Did we make a schedule yet, but, then why are you dressed to go out?" 

"Because I will not be cleaning here, silly." 

"Then, do you need help?" 

"Not at all, but it would be nice to have you there, if you would like to join me. Maybe carry my bags..." Kasumi's smile was almost blinding. 

Ranma felt a warmth wash over him as Kasumi smiled, as if he were basking in the morning sun. "I would love to join you, where are we going?" Ranma put the bags in his pocket without even thinking about it before he linked arms with Kasumi. 

Kasumi led the way out of the house. "It is not far at all..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

After a brisk walk, they came to a bridge. "We are here Ranma-kun." 

"We are? The bridge?" 

"Under it, actually." Kasumi led Ranma under the bridge, and as they got closer, a hidden building came into view, along with a small farm, a water wheel, and wires that connected to small solar panels that were discretely placed on the bridge. As they got closer, they saw a few people who were fishing and doing other work around the field. 

Smiles and happy greetings met them as they approached the building. Kasumi stopped to make brief small talk with the working people before leading Ranma into the building with a sign that said, 'Kasumi's Cottage'. 

Ranma remembered the letters they sent, telling him about this place. He was impressed with the construction, and how self-sufficient it seemed to be. He watched as Kasumi spoke to the counselor briefly, before leading him to the kitchen. 

"Now, Ranma-kun, if you would be so kind as to get out the items I asked you to carry." 

Ranma did as instructed, only just then, realizing that is was food he was carrying. "Oh, I see. What do you plan to make, and may I help you cook?" 

"I would love that Ranma-kun..." Kasumi's smile, once again, brightened the room. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

By the time they had finished cooking, they had acquired a rather large audience. Most of the residents had turned out to watch the show. 

After serving the food to their 'guests', they began to clean the house. Ranma used this time to study Kasumi's fluid movements, and practice his new techniques. 

They had moved so rapidly that they had finished cleaning before the others had finished their meal. Still having some time before they had dishes to wash, Ranma decided to do one more thing. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Kasumi and Ranma were nearing their home, Kasumi was in a bit of a hurry, it was nearing dinner time, and she wanted to make sure she could help prepare Ranma's dinner as well. Kasumi moved briskly and Ranma easily matched her pace, but she felt she needed to say something as they walked. "I want to thank you Ranma-kun, even though we stayed longer than usual, I have never finished the work that quickly, and that dessert you made... You truly made some people happy today ...and I am one of them." Kasumi paused for a moment, taking Ranma's hands in hers. "So, Thank you, for everything today. Ranma-kun, daisuki!" She blushed, and tried to turn her head shyly away, but Ranma stopped her with a kiss. 

"No, I am the one who needs to thank you. I had a wonderful time, and I learned a lot. Getting a chance to watch you helping others, has to be one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. You are a natural." 

"Oh no, I did not really do much..." 

"No, really, I am truly amazed by what you have done there. Nabiki-chan told me the whole story of how that place came to exist. I know others did a lot to make it work, but it never would have happened if it were not for you. You seem to bring out the best in people," Ranma's voice lowered to an almost whisper. "...and I hope that you can do that for me as well..." 

Kasumi could not believe her ears. "...but, you are already the nicest man I have ever met, I cannot imagine how you could get 'better'." 

"We can always strive to be better, that is what life is all about, but being around you, Kasumi-nee-chan, shows me how much farther I still need to go..." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Ranma was still following Kasumi as she hurried toward their new kitchen, hoping to be a part of cooking their third meal in the house, even if she had not been able to help with the first two. However, when they arrived, they found the door locked! Sensing his oldest friend inside, Ranma knocked. 

Ukyo came to the door, opening it moments later. "Welcome home, Ranchama." 

"Ucchan! What's going on?" 

"Yes, it is time I start dinner..." Kasumi looked hopeful. 

Ukyo looked them both up and down before she answered. "No." 

They were both surprised by her reaction. "What?" 

"I am sorry, but we are having okonomiyaki for dinner, and only members of the Kuonji family are allowed inside ...for now." Ukyo winked. 

"So, you found out?" 

"Well, Nabiki-chan is still going over the registrars and any other records we could find, but it does seem that way. So, I am teaching Yume-chan some of the secrets of the family art." 

Ranma surprised Ukyo by taking her in his arms. "CONGRATULATIONS!!! Ucchan, that's wonderful news!" 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Some of the okonomiyaki were undercooked, others were overcooked in places, and some were both, but that did not stop Natose from eating as many of those handmade by Yume as she had been able to get. Yume had taken to trying something new, and she would support her all the way. ...It had nothing to do with being able to eat her mistakes, or anything like that, not at all. Natose would have supported Yume, no matter what she did, getting extra food out of it was just a bonus... 

"Fukibuki, would you mind going outside, near the window over there, and tell my 'adoring mother' to just come in here and join us for dinner, please?" Everyone other than Ukyo looked over at the window in surprise, just in time to see Nodoka duck out of sight. 

"Hai, goshujin-sama!" Fubuki quickly ran for the backdoor. 

"Thank you Fukibuki-chan, be 'insistent' if necessary." Ranma took another bite of his latest serving, before smiling at his oldest friend. "You haven't lost your touch Ucchan, these are still the best!" 

"Oh no Ranchama, I am so rusty it's pathetic! That took way too long. As a matter uh fact, from now on, we're havin' okonomiyaki at least once a week!" There was a fire burning deep within the young woman from Osaka, a fire that Yume was attempting to match. The two women did not produce the same effect though, while Ukyo appeared seriously determined, Yume just looked cute, and a bit silly. 

"Well, you may have been slower, but the taste did not suffer at all! I am sure you will be able to get back into proper form in no time! Especially if you keep training your new 'student'." Ranma grinned at the two young women. 

"Speaking of which, Yume-chan, considering this was not just your first time making Okonomiyaki, but your first time cooking at all, you did very well. I am sure if you keep practicing, you will be great!" 

Yume blushed at the compliment, still embarrassed by how most of hers came out. "Yume is not so sure..." 

"No, the fact that you did this well on your first try, proves that it's in your blood! You can do it Yume-chan!" 

"Will you help teach Yume more?" 

"Of course! As the keeper of our family's traditions, it is my duty to teach them to any Kuonji who wishes to learn, you can come by and practice whenever you want!" Ukyo gave her warmest smile to reassure her distant cousin. "Besides, we like you." 

Natose was thrilled that Yume was fitting in with her new family, and that she was finding a new hobby to enjoy. Yume had received more attention in the last two days, than she would normally get in a month outside of her few friends and Natose herself, and seeing that happiness in her young charge filled her with a warmth matched only by her full stomach. She really hoped that Yume would have better luck sticking to it this time, the girl tended to give up quickly with Natose being her only encouragement, perhaps supporting her equally in all things was not the best approach... Natose could not be sure. Hopefully, with so much support, this time would be different. 

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think this deserves a celebration!" 

"Just don't forget, we have your first day of classes in the morning..." 

Fubuki returned with an embarrassed Nodoka in tow. 

"Ah, you are just in time, so good of you to join us ofukuro-chan... I am ever so glad that you could make it. Though I really 'do' wish you would just join us when you wish, instead of 'playing the game'. You do not need to ask, you are, of course, always welcome, and this time it looks as if you have come on a rather special night, we have cause for celebration. Yume-chan here, is a member of the lost branch of Kuonjis." Seeing the mostly blank look on his mother's face, Ranma decided to continue. "We found Ucchan's estranged family, isn't that great?" 

It took a few moments before that sunk in completely, being the first she had actually heard about any of this. Once it had, Nodoka was instantly by their side, embracing the two young women, and firing off questions faster than anyone could respond, and before long they had all gathered around Yume and Ukyo, happily chatting away. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Genma had been wandering for some time, with no particular direction in mind, when he found himself in somewhat familiar surroundings. He was near that temple, where the old master was buried. 

Finding himself before the burial spot, Genma bowed, clapped twice, and asked "Oh master, what should I do?" 'Wait, what am I asking THAT guy for? Well, it IS all I have left right now...' 

He almost fainted when he felt a slight rumble from the ground, and was a bit relieved when several dozen miko came running over shooing him away. "That isn't the shrine!" "What are you doing?" "Get away from there!" "You don't know what you are doing, that place is dangerous!" 

Genma vanished into the woods before they could catch up to him. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Omake 13

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
{To the tune of Secret Agent Man} 

There's a man who is a gender changer  
To every girl he meets, a handsome stranger  
With every move he makes, that's one more girl he takes  
Odds are he'll find a new girl tomorrow

Genius Lady's Man  
Genius Lady's Man  
Couldn't get more limber,  
He'll put your guy to shame.

He loves the pretty faces that he finds,  
With pretty breasts and also, sweet behinds.  
Oh! Seduction's his forte,  
Then on to the foreplay.  
Odds are he'll find a new girl tomorrow.

Genius Lady's Man  
Genius Lady's Man  
Giving them his number,  
and leaving them aflame. 

 

Genius Lady's Man  
Genius Lady's Man  
Won't get any slumber,  
When that boy plays the game.

Traipsing through the Bayankala one day  
And then movin' back to Tokyo, the next day  
His hand goes underneath her slip  
While kissing her willing lips  
Odds are he'll find a new girl tomorrow.

Genius Lady's Man  
Genius Lady's Man  
Burning like an ember,  
And leaving them exclaim...

Genius Lady's Man

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

End Omake

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Author's Notes

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

-Shijuhatte - The Japanese Kamasutra. Forty-eight sexual positions that can be reversed to make ninety-six. There are charts available that look strikingly similar to the forty-eight sumo wrestling moves. Read into that what you will. 

Japanese Sex noises - "The special whimpering sound reserved for lovemaking is called yogarinaki ('squeal of delight' or 'joy sob'), which adds much to the pleasure of having sex with Japanese women." These are not my words, as a similar quote can be found on most sites explaining this term. I included the commentary, due to it being such a widely held belief. 

-Youkai the Façade - Essentially this is an 'add-on' to first edition World of Darkness "Storyteller" (we will call it the 'Narrator') system that I am throwing together for this story. If you know how the original Vampire the Masquerade, or any of those work, you have a pretty good idea of how this works. There will obviously be some changes to make it more anime/manga oriented, and they will power their abilities with either ki or mana, depending on the orientation of their character (chosen by the player at creation). I will post the character sheet on the Archive of Our Own (AO3) site for this chapter, and possibly other places as well. This is a work in progress; it will evolve as needed in the story, and as I think of new things for it. All things with it are subject to change as we go. My knowledge of Magical Girls and such is pretty limited, so I am open to suggestions on any spells, artifacts, techniques, and so on (or really, anything to do with whatever). What my goal with them is, like with the original game, to take common techniques and spells, and then making a generic version that will work for either type of character. Character archetypes, such as 'tsundere' fall under 'Nature' and 'Demeanor'. Items gain bonus abilities for each special requirement it needs (such as complicated activation phrases, maintaining a certain karma, must be kept secret, and so on), in addition to ones it gets for points spent on the item. Anything too specific would of course have to be determined by the player and Narrator (GM).  
The characters can be just about anything you can think of from anime and manga, but the focus is martial artists and magical girls fighting monsters. I may do a 'mecha' add-on for it later, though they could easily be worked in as an 'Artifact' (item: Background trait). Perhaps, if my notes for it progress far enough, and we create enough unique material for it, I may post the 'official rules' for it somewhere as well ...if there seems to be an interest. For now, here is the character sheet. 

 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

*CHARACTERS USED*

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

{Here I will list all of the important, non-Ranma characters, used in the chapter and where they are from.}

Kikyo - From Inuyasha (as if you did not know that). Sorry I did not add her sooner, I just assumed it was obvious, being another Takahashi work.  
Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the title character from Kamen no Maid Guy.  
Fubuki - The soon-to-be 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy.  
Kaede Tenjoji - The headmaster of Hakureiryo Academy from Ladies vs. Butlers.  
Pai Chan - Taken from Virtua Fighter.  
Yume - A cute girl with long pink hair. She is from the game/anime, They are My Noble Masters (Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de).  
Anastasia Mistina - A strange friend of Yume, and a minor character from the same series/game.  
Keiko Inamura - Another friend of Yume and Anastasia. The 'normal one' in their group.  
Natose - Yume's Personal attendant, and the head of security for her family's home.  
The Colonel (Taisa in Japanese) - Taijiri Yasushi - The head butler of Yume's family. 

Hisho Fukumi - A member of the Fuma clan, just a bit older than Ranma. Her name means; "Hisho - (1) secret or hidden place; (2) (euph. for) woman's genitalia; (3) the underworld; the other world" Fukumi - implication; hidden meaning; latitude; atmosphere; tone; sentiment; inclusion. It uses the characters for 'hold in mouth; cherish; contain' and the number 'three'."  
Hijo - Hisho's younger brother. His name means 'hidden' 'help/assist/aid'. He is a year or so younger than Ranma. {They are OC}


	14. Chapter 14 - The Art of Having Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and company start their first day of school.

  
Nodoka 2/1  
The Chroma Series  
Act 1 Part 04  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
DISCLAIMER  
 This is a work of fan fiction. All of the characters and events are also fiction. Even I am mostly fiction! I own few of the assets for this story. I have nothing. Please don't sue me! This is just for fun, and practice.  
  
 No animals were harmed during the writing of this chapter, though they will eventually die, like we all will.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
 -Thank you to everyone, especially my main editor, Hiryo, and those of you who take the time to comment. I love to hear what you all think, and what you would like to see in our story. Your reviews help me to improve at a faster rate, and many scenes have been influenced or added based on your feedback, so I hope to continue that trend as long as they do not run counter to what I do have planned. The better reasoned the 'argument' and/or the more people who want to see it, the more likely it is I will try to work it in, or do something similar anyways.  
  
"Speech"  
'Thought' {And other emphasized items}  
/Mandarin/  
\Cantonese\  
-English-  
{Author's Notes & *Translations* Feel free to skip these}  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
GLOSSARY (from the last chapter)  
  
Shijuhatte - The Japanese Kamasutra.  
Yogarinaki - 'Joy Sob' or 'Squeal of Delight'  
  
Sakuranbo(u) - Cherry (the fruit) {As opposed to Sakura - A cherry blossom}.  
  
Itsudemo - any time (at), always, all the time, at all times.  
  
Ana - hole.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Chapter 14  
The Art of Having Class  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 They were preparing to leave, when Ranma heard Kikyo's voice. Looking up, he saw Kikyo ...or what she might have looked like as a child. "Kikyo-san! What happened to you?!?!?"  
  
 "There is no need to worry, Ranma-sama. I am not the real Kikyo-sama. I am but a shikigami, made to protect you, and to learn about the modern world for my lady."  
  
 "Well, I doubt I will need any protection, but I can understand wanting to learn more. The first thing you will have to learn then, is that young children are not allowed in high school, except under special circumstances, and I doubt following me around would count."  
  
 "Do not worry Ranma-sama, 'that' will not be a problem." She floated up and toward Ranma, shrinking as she got closer, before landing in the breast pocket of his jacket, looking like a small doll.  
  
 "You definitely need to stay hidden when you look like that, or at the very least, stay perfectly still. I don't think the world is ready for a walking, talking doll quite yet. I am sure someone would think you are a possessed doll and panic."  
  
 "That is not exactly far from the truth..." The shikigami agreed, trailing off as she pretended to be 'just a toy'.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Kikyo had been making some progress setting up the shrine, and felt it was a good time for a break. She did not want to spy, but her curiosity had been beating her to a pulp, and she could not resist. Taking a seat, she began to mediate, and before long her eyes began to glow, followed by the rest of her. She watched as they walked to school, but had been disappointed when her shikigami ducked into Ranma's pocket, and she had to make do with only listening.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 As they approached the front of the school, Nabiki glanced at the time. "It looks like we have plenty of time before homeroom starts, so how about we give you the basic tour? We can show you around, starting with my clubroom, and the other 'important' places around campus."  
  
 "That sounds like a good idea, we looked over the map you brought us, but that just isn't the same as seeing it firsthand." They all agreed, but as they neared the main building, they found that a small welcoming committee had other plans.  
  
 "Good morning everyone!" Kaede waved an excited greeting, unable to contain how ecstatic she was feeling that morning. "I am impressed that you were able to get your uniforms made so quickly! They look perfect, especially yours Ranma-kun! I am sure the girls here are going to just LOVE it!" Ranma was used to getting stares, and normally enjoyed it, but he suddenly felt a bit self-conscious about his bare chest for the first time in his life.  
  
 "Well, we did have some help, we found a really good seamstress." Ranma's coat was much like his normal one, but it was maroon, like the female uniforms, and had the school's crest on the breast pocket and back. With that, he wore his usual black silk pants, sarashi, and soft-soled shoes.  
  
 Pai was mildly disappointed that along with Nabiki, she was the only one with a normal uniform, not enough to want a curse for the excuse, but she felt left out nonetheless. On the other hand, she took solace in, again with Nabiki, being the only other one with Ranma in the upper-class lessons.  
  
 Shampoo's maid uniform had a large opening in the back, near her shoulders for her wings, giving her a low-cut, open-back, which remained mostly covered by her long tresses.  
  
 Ukyo's looked like a normal French maid's uniform, yet it was the most intricate of all of them. The very short, and low-cut dress, looked as though it were one solid piece. However, it was actually several long strips of thin fabric, intricately folded to look like pleats, and designed to come unraveled and fall off with enough pressure from the inside, including the 'underwear'. She felt as though she were wearing origami, as if her dress was art, and she was the canvas. It had taken her several tries to learn the correct way to fold them the first time, but she had worked her time down to only several minutes. In time, she believed that she could get it done in the time most people take to put on a normal dress. She really preferred the ease of her usual attire, but sacrifices had to be made... For Ranma's sake, she would overcome any obstacle, even fashion!  
  
 Mikan had not moved nor reacted until that moment when she pushed her glasses up with her middle finger. Her tone of voice was calm, yet stern, and left no room for argument. "Yes, about that, Saotome-san, I believe that we need to see 'you' in the office, immediately! The rest of you, enjoy our school, if you follow the rules, we will get along well. I look forward to seeing some of you later in the servant classes. That goes for you as well Fubuki-'sensei', remember, you represent the faculty now." Mikan looked at the way Fubuki was fawning over Ranma. "Even when you are 'not' here in that capacity." She turned to walk away, dragging a 'kicking and screaming' Kaede by her shirt's collar, while mumbling under her breath. "Former students working for current students... That was not how I expected our alumni to return."    
  
 Ranma looked over to Nabiki and Fubuki who both nodded. Nabiki lowered her voice to a whisper. "You had better go Ranma-kun. Mikan-sensei is very strict. Would you like us to wait for you?"  
  
 Ranma shook his head as he handed Kikyo's Shikigami to Nabiki. "No, you guys go ahead… I will catch up when I can. Take care of Kikyo-chan for me, this way you can all get a feel of the place." The shikigami wanted to protest, but saw the logic in going with them and getting 'the tour'. "Sorry about this, I will catch-up as soon as possible."  
  
 "This isn't your fault, Ranma-kun."  
  
 Fubuki debated following Ranma or the others, but the look she had received from Mikan did not leave her debating for long and she hurried after Nabiki and the others.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 In complete contrast to Kaede's child-like enthusiasm, Mikan sat through Ranma's explanation and demonstration with a seemingly emotionless detachment. She had hardly reacted at all, other than to give Kaede a stern look, preventing the other woman from getting overvehement, even after witnessing Ranma's gender change, twice.  
  
 "Ucchan and Shampoo also have a similar curse, and if at all possible, it would be helpful if we could avoid anything having to do with cold water. Especially with Shampoo, whose curse makes being around water even more of a problem. Let me ask you, 'have you ever tried giving a cat a bath'?" Seeing both of them shake their heads, Ranma figured he would need to explain further. "Let's just say that Shampoo's cursed form does not like to be submerged in water, and leave it at that."  
  
 "What about swimming classes?"  
  
 "Is your pool heated?"  
  
 "Of course it is!"  
  
 "Then it should be no problem."  
  
 "That is good, we have enough 'problems' here as it is. I am told that you will be taking over teaching my students their combat lessons with Fubuki-san in your father's absence."  
  
 "Yes, Genma-san has ...gone ...on an extended training journey, for an indefinite period of time..."  
  
 "And exactly how well do you know this style? As I understand it, you have been away until recently..."  
  
 "Correct, I have not fully mastered this style, having trained in it for less than a week so far..."  
  
 "Then how do you expect to teach my students, when many of them have been studying for years?"  
  
 "Had you let me finish, I would have also said that I have been on my own training journey, ever since I was four years old, I have mastered numerous styles, and even created a few of my own. I have more than exceeded all of the requirements laid down by our school's founder to become a certified master and instructor in our art, and most of all, I have the support of my friends and family to back me up! Have no fear, 'your' students' education will not suffer, even if it takes me a week or so to master this style, I-"  
  
 "A week? How good do you believe you can get in a matter of days, when most spend years?"  
  
 "Well, it usually takes me a few weeks to absorb a new system, but this one was designed to be easily digestible by anyone who has mastered the basic movements. It was designed so that someone skilled in the art of keeping house could learn in a few years, what would take most people decades to learn in another art. So, the better you are at cooking, cleaning, and serving, the more quickly you will be able to learn it, and the more effective it will be for you."  
  
 For the first time since their meeting, Ranma saw Mikan's expression change. Her eyebrow raised by the slightest of margins. "And these are things at which you excel?"  
  
 "Well now, I would not say that, but I do know my way around a kitchen, and I have always liked to help when I could. For now, until I have learned how far along each student is, we will be going over the basics anyway. Besides, you are never so advanced that there is no need to review the basics."  
  
 Mikan was fingering one of her pens. "I believe that I will need to see a demonstration of your abilities."  
  
 "Well Mikan-sensei, as much as I would LOVE to do that, I doubt there is time for that now, it is almost time for ...what do you call it ...homeroom? This is my first day, so I do not want to be late. It's a big campus, I might get lost... nobody wants that."  
  
 Mikan might have normally made a point of correcting such obviously defiant behavior, but the aquatransexual had a point. If the boy was worth having as an instructor, then a proper demonstration would take time, and that was no excuse for missing class, even if it was only homeroom. "Fine, then we will do this another time, before you are allowed to lead my class. The servant classes and discipline are my responsibility, and I take my responsibility 'very' seriously. If you prove yourself capable, and do not prove to be the delinquent you appear to be, you will be considered a student-teacher. You will be in charge of the servant classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You will be let out of your other afternoon activities to do this."  
  
 "I was thinking for this year, since we will all be here anyway, we can teach those classes here, and save us all the travel time. The evening classes will still be at the dojo for those students who wish to join us for them though, since they include students who do not belong to this school."  
  
 "That will be fine. I will arrange for a training location here on campus. It may have to vary though, depending on what rooms are available."  
  
 "That is also fine, I am quite used to that. Weather permitting, outside is also fine by me most of the time."  
  
 "That can be arranged, if you prefer. Once the morning classes finish, the servant-class students split up to do various jobs. Some of them serve in the dining room, others clean the classrooms, and so on. After that, the upper-classes resume their studies, and the servants have their special instructions, which include your classes two days a week, as we covered earlier, whether you are there ...or not." Mikan looked up from her clipboard, and down her nose at Ranma.  
  
 Feeling a bit uncomfortable, and not really caring for the implications, Ranma decided it was time to go. "I 'will' be there, count on it, but I need to go find my class." Ranma inched his way over toward the window.  
  
 Kaede decided to interject at that moment, whether it was to 'save' Ranma or if she was oblivious to the tension in the room was debatable, either way, she quickly stood up, smiling and waving. "Have a good day, Ranma-kun! I hope you enjoy your time in our school. ...I know there will be 'many others' who enjoy your time here!" Kaede winked as she finished speaking.  
  
 Mikan shot Kaede a stern look, which caused the other woman to stiffen. "You may be excused, Saotome-san."  
  
 Ranma glanced over at the two educators before he opened the window. "If you would like a small example of what I can do, I will leave you with this." Ranma slid out of the window to stand on the outer sill, from there he leapt several stories higher, where he vanished from view.  
  
 "...But, it's the third floor!!!"  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma was looking behind him as he landed on the far side of the next building over, and that was unfortunate for a small group of friends who happened to be walking passed at that particular moment.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Kazayuki and her friends were chatting and giggling as they walked to class, and like most people, never once having looked up. It was a choice they would have regretted, if they had realized it had been a choice in the first place.  
  
 Their walk to class was interrupted as the three of them were knocked down, and completely covered by a handsome young man and his long coat. They were surprised by how little of an impact they had felt, Kazayuki was rubbing her face on the rock-hard, bare chest of the young man who fell on them. Even her bodyguard was not built that well!  
  
 As Ranma tried to get up and offer his apologies, he felt hands groping his chest. As a martial artist, and one long practiced in situations such as this, Ranma's hands tended to work on their own, without conscious thought. The result of which was Ranma hitting pleasure pressure points as he tried to help them to their feet, while healing their minor injuries.  
  
 None of these young ladies had ever experienced anything like that before, so they were having trouble speaking and their legs would not support them.  
  
 An angry crowd began to form, all of them shouting accusations at the boy who flew in from out of the sky. "Who are you?" "Where did you come from?!?" "What did you do to those girls?!?!?"  
  
 Ranma, realizing how things looked and that he was starting to run out of time, decided that discretion was the better part of valor, and took off like a shot. Many of the schoolgirls tried to give chase, and many of the others stayed to see if they could aid the three 'fallen' girls.  
  
 "Are you girls all right? What did that awful guy do to you?"  
  
 They all had dreamy looks on their faces as they stared off into space. "I can't walk, but I have never felt better in my entire life..."  
  
 "That man has the hands of the kami!"  
  
 "That was the BEST!"  
  
 Seeing the delirious state their fellow students were in, the rest of the girls decided to join in the chase ...for 'various' reasons.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma could not believe the mob that was chasing him as if he were some kind of pervert! If that were not bad enough, he had been so distracted that he had stumbled into a few others, with similar results. With the mob growing, he had thought to lose them by jumping over the building, and sneaking in through the back door, a feeling not wholly unfamiliar to him, when a young woman, with a long dark ponytail tied with a white ribbon, burst through said back door being chased by a taller boy, in a black  hakama and a blue kimono.  
  
 Ranma landed right in between them with a hand on each of their shoulders, preventing their progress, and keeping anyone from falling, or being trampled, namely himself...  
  
 Ranma could feel the girl trembling under his hand, and her voice was very meek, Ranma could barely make it out. "...Please, help me..." Her distraught eyes looked into his, imploring his aid.  
  
 "Who dares place a hand on Tatewaki Kuno? ...oh, and the fair sword-maiden Yukie as well? How dare you, you ruffian?!?"  
  
 Ranma looked down and saw that the girl in question, did in fact, have a sword on her belt, and unlike the one strapped to Tatewaki's belt, it was a real one! He was curious as to why she would be carrying such a thing when it was illegal, maybe that was why she was not defending herself, or perhaps it was just for show. "I must ask you, what are 'you' doing with 'the fair sword-maiden, Yukie'? It does appear as if your attentions are unwanted..."  
  
 The boastful lad in the dark hakama tried to push Ranma away from him and down the stairs as he drew his bokken, however Ranma was not the 'pushover' that Tatewaki expected. The young martial artist scooped Yukie into his arms, and leapt away from the building, where he gently sat her down before leaping back toward the taller student. "This is not the time, nor the place for fighting, but if you insist on forcing yourself on this girl, I will stop you."  
  
 "You are new, and you look like a delinquent, therefore, you will not address me as 'you', you will address me as 'senpai'."  
  
 "Why? I am a third year and part time instructor, what are 'you'?"  
  
 "Your better! I am a rising star in the field of kendo, known the nation over as the 'Blue Thunder of Hakureiryo Academy'!" As the boy raised his bokken into the air, a crash was heard in the background. ...It was not thunder, and the shouts that followed it worried Ranma.  
  
 Ranma had looked quizzically at Yukie who was trying not to be seen, yet shaking her head emphatically 'no'. "Well, I am Ranma Saotome, head of the Musabetsu Kakuto Benkyo Saotome Ryu, and I am in a hurry, so if you want to fight, please do so quickly."  
  
 "You fool! You should have run while you had the chance!" Tatewaki charged in, yelling out his strikes.  
  
 Ranma stood there calmly, as Yukie looked increasingly more worried. At what seemed like the last moment, Ranma spun on his feet, his coat flying out and hiding his motions from his opponent's eyes. Before either of them were aware, Tatewaki was completely tied up with his bokken pressed against his face, and rope holding a cloth in his mouth.  
  
 "Sorry, I do not have time to play with you today." Ranma looked over at Yukie. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Yukie-san was it? Are you all right? You aren't hurt anywhere, are you?"  
  
 Yukie was too nervous to speak, or even think of getting her 'friend' to do her talking for her, so she just blushed while shaking her head, her eyes never leaving the ground. She finally managed to squeak out, "...I'm okay."  
  
 "You should be fine for a while, and if you ever need help with this guy again, or anything else, let me know." Ranma bowed before turning back to the bundled kendoist. "I hope you learned an important lesson about who is 'better'. You can keep the rope as a parting gift, consider it a learning tool. Now if you both will excuse me, I need to get to class." With that, Ranma bounded over the building again, looking for another way inside as the doors burst open and students poured out. This left Yukie to openly gawk, and Tatewaki to flop around, his muffled yells ignored by all.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma had climbed in through the bell-opening in the clock-tower, and had just made his way into one of the main halls of the building that contained his goal. He was fairly certain that he was even on the correct floor. Ranma sensed that the still growing mob was still outside, and confidentially strolled toward his classroom.  
  
 He stopped at the latest intersection and was looking around for a sign, when another student suddenly turned the corner and ran right into his bare chest. She had long, black hair that was tied to the side in a ponytail, and her bangs were teased up to look like a flower. In fact, she was also carrying a single black rose, and her uniform was darker than most, with the normally white parts, black in her case.  
  
 She looked at the broad, muscular chest in front of her, and blinked several times before looking up into the eyes of the bishonen wall, blocking her path. 'A MAN! I guess a mostly all girls' school was the wrong place to look for mister right... Wait, is this not 'the' man, the one that hung in our clubroom for so long, the legendary Saotome Ranma? The pictures did not do the boy justice!' Wrapping her arms around him, she sighed. "Thank you for saving me, you prevented a nasty spill. Whatever would I have done if you had not prevented me from falling...?"  
  
 "Probably not fallen in the first place..."  
  
 "Please, is there anything I can do to repay you? ...and I 'do' mean 'anything'..." Kodachi's hands began to wander, playing with his chest.  
  
 "Nothing comes to mind ...unless you can tell me where room 'Three N' is located..." Ranma sensed the mob quickly approaching, and changed his mind. "Never mind, I think I see it now..." Ranma tried to dislodge himself and take off, but the vice-grip that was attached to him was not having any of that.  
  
 "Wait, I will show you the way, it is the very least I can do for you."  
  
 Not wanting to get the 'innocent' girl involved in his mess, Ranma made his move. When he slipped his arm around the girl's waist, she smiled like an alligator. He had planned to tap her shoulders to get her to let him go, but she quickly moved her arms around his neck and tried to plant her lips on his, which caused him to 'tap' just a bit sooner than he had intended, hitting her lower back instead as she arched it. This caused the rather forward young woman to collapse to the ground in spasms of pleasure. "Oh, I am awfully sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Ranma bowed and took off down the hall as the mob came roaring up the stairs.  
  
 "Oh, don't be sorry ...and don't ...leeeeEEEave!" To her credit, she was not only able to speak mostly coherently during the best orgasm of her young life, but able to pull a long studded whip out from somewhere best left unmentioned, and use it to try and snag the fleeing boy's ankle. Ranma continued to dodge each strike as it got close, but it was impressive that she could even try. "That is ...the wrong waaAAAaay...!!!"  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma felt that he had finally lost his pursuers, and he slowed to once again, look at the signs to see where he was, while at the same time, feeling out for his friends to see if they were close enough to make out in this crowded building and soon picked out the very familiar ki of his oldest and dearest friend. As he walked down the hall, out of nowhere, his arm was grabbed, and he was dragged into the room he had been passing.  
  
 Before he realized it, Ranma was in the 'lady's room', completely surrounded by women who let out very little aura, despite their predatory grins, he could have sworn they had been trained in the art of ninjutsu. His mother had once told him that true ladies of high society were trained from birth to blend into the background. These ladies were well trained indeed. "Hey, I ...shouldn't be in here..."  
  
 "It's okay, they haven't built very many restrooms for men yet."  
  
 "We don't mind if 'you' use this one..."  
  
 "Exactly, not like that other boy!"  
  
 "The one who tries to barge in, always looking for a date?"  
  
 "That guy is probably going to die a virgin!" The room filled with giggles that seemed to echo off of the walls, making them louder than they were.  
  
 "You really did have a good idea Nihako."  
  
 "Thank you." Nihako turned back to Ranma who was quickly looking for a path out that would not involve hurting or feeling up any more people. "You led us on quite the chase, but it ends now. It is time you paid the piper..." All of the 'ladies' present swarmed Ranma.  
  
 The world went dark for Ranma as he fell under the pile of bodies, hands groping every centimeter of him. His hands worked feverishly, doing their best to follow the directions his instincts were screaming at them, telling them the best way to extricate himself from this situation.  
  
 Moments later, his head finally emerged from under the pile, and he had gotten his first hand free, when the door burst open, revealing another large group of ...'ladies'. Ranma sighed as the world went dark once again.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma's hair was disheveled, he had scuff marks, footprints, and lip prints all over, and his coat was hanging off of one shoulder as he finally opened the door to his classroom. His voice was tired and weak, it held none of his usual energy. "I made it. Sorry for the intrusion..." Everyone in the room looked over at him as he embarrassedly entered the room. "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this..."  
  
 "There you are!" The teacher, a tall woman with reddish-brown hair tied into a tight bun, a stern look on her face, and black business skirt-suit, turned back toward the class and gestured toward Ranma. "Our final new student finally graces our presence. Class, meet Ranma Saotome, who is not dressed quite the way I had expected... Apparently 'someone' does not care about appearances." Several of the maids began to murmur upon hearing the name 'Saotome'.  
  
 "That isn't true, Yamura-sensei! I am sure there is a good reason Ranchama looks that way! ...A reason I had better hear about in great detail later..." Ukyo, Pai, Shampoo, and Nabiki all gave him a look at said that a full explanation would be needed later.  
  
 Yamura-sensei gave Ukyo a stern look before turning back toward Ranma. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"  
  
 "No, I think we have covered that already..."  
  
 "So you would not like to say anything about yourself? Or do you just wish to be known as 'that tardy boy'?"  
  
 "...and handsome..."  
  
 "...and handsome. ...Hey!" Yamura-sensei shot another dirty look at Ukyo while giggles filled the room.  
  
 "If you insist. I am Ranma Saotome, head of the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts Diligence. I am now also, head of the Saotome School of Kaji-ken. Many of you will soon be my students as well. I apologize for transferring so suddenly, and for my tardiness, I had ...some 'trouble' getting here after this morning's meeting. I hope that it doesn't happen again." Ranma bowed to the class after straightening his coat. "Thank you, I will be in your care." Many of the girls swooned.  
  
 "Very nice, however being a part-time instructor does not excuse your being late, though we also hope that it does not happen again. Don't we, girls?" She paused for the class to collectively nod as several of the students spoke out.  
  
 "Yes, please do arrive sooner next time."  
  
 "Perhaps next time you can show 'more' skin?"  
  
 "Get here early next time, so we can have some fun with you before 'uptight-sensei' gets here!"  
  
 "Ladies do NOT speak that way!" Being too distracted to see who spoke out this time, the homeroom teacher did not know where to direct her stern look, so settled for turning back toward Ranma. "I hope that next time you give yourself more time to get here. Now, fill those two buckets, and go stand in the hall."  
  
 "Hai, sensei." Ranma did as he was told, and Yamura-sensei tried to resume the announcements of the day.  
  
 Before long, a commotion slowly built up just outside of the room, and protests were heard.  
  
 "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
 "Sorry, my hands are sort of busy holding these buckets right now..."  
  
 "Hey! Watch where you are pointing that thing!"  
  
 Growing more annoyed by the moment, Yamura-sensei had finally gotten tired of the noise, and opened the door to yell at Ranma. What she found surprised her.  
  
 Ranma was being swarmed by quite a number of girls, who were apparently skipping classes, while doing his best to keep the buckets of water at arm's length without spilling a drop. Some of them had various long objects in their hands, and the looks on their faces ran the full gambit, from lusty to furious, and everywhere in between. "What do you think you are doing in the halls during classes?!?"  
  
 The sharp tone of voice and the look they received caused most of them to freeze in their tracks. Ranma just managed to avoid being splashed by some of the water that did not stop when the bucket did. The angry girl with the broom who was standing behind him at the time was not so lucky. "Sorry about that..." Ranma took solace in the rate of evaporation from her hot temper assuring him that she would be dry before long. She did not have time to react further however, as Yamura-sensei interrupted her indignation.  
  
 "Get back to class, all of you. NOW!" Yamura-sensei watched as the girls all scattered before she grabbed Ranma by the shoulder, pulling him back into the room. "Get back in here, it's less distracting that way..." The sound of splashing water was heard as she pulled her newest student back into the room.  
  
 "Aw, and here I was doing so well..."  
  
 One of the students raised their hand. "Yamura-sensei! Who is that?"  
  
 "It is Saotome-kun, of course, who did you think it was-..." The teacher quickly retracted her hand from the shirtless redhead, as she backed away just as quickly.  
  
 Ranma looked down, glad that at least his new coat managed to, barely, conceal his breasts from view. 'Shimatta! I really hoped to avoid this.' Ranma looked up quickly, pointing out of the window. "Is that the guy you are looking for?" As soon as the whole class turned to look, Ranma pulled a thermos out of his 'pocket', dumping some of its contents over his head. Back in his normal gender, Ranma looked at his new teacher. "So, which seat did you say was mine?"  
  
 "But, that girl, where, who, how, huh? ...and why are you wet?" This was echoed throughout the room.  
  
 Ranma looked confused. "You know ...the splashing buckets, but what girl are you talking about, there were quite a few in the hall there, and many more lovely ladies in here?"  
  
 Moments later, Yamura-sensei regained her composure. "Never mind. I did not say, actually, but there is only one open seat. There, next to Tendo-kun. I have been led to believe that you know each other already anyway."  
  
 "Yes, childhood friend, and all that." Ranma made his way to his new seat to the sound of a few disappointed, along with some heartfelt sighs, while turning down several offered handkerchiefs to dry himself. Ranma noticed that all of them were conveniently seated together, much to his relief. He whispered to Nabiki as he got close. "How did we manage that?"  
  
 "The girls Kaede-chan transferred out of this class were all chosen by how close they were seated to me." Nabiki whispered back, with a grin on her lips, as Ranma took his seat, feeling slightly guilty at that thought. Seeing the look on Ranma's face, Nabiki decided to as a footnote. "Ranma-kun, don't worry, they were mostly snobs anyway."  
  
 The last few moments of homeroom were mostly uneventful, other than one last stern look Yamura-sensei shot Ranma before she left the room.  
  
 Nabiki looked over at Ranma, with a sly grin on her face. "Well stud, you sure know how to make a first impression!" Nabiki could barely contain her laughter.  
  
 Ranma was about to retort when his desk was surrounded by the rest of the class, all wanting to ask questions of the 'fresh meat'.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Kikyo had stopped paying attention once the tour was over, and went back to work, but she had told her shikigami to alert her when Ranma held her again. It was taking a lot longer than she had expected, and she was starting to worry about how much tome had passed, and was wondering if she should 'check in'...  
  
 When she was finally unable to bear her curiosity and concern any longer, she sat down to 'reconnect' with her mini-avatar. After the shikigami gave her its impressions of what it felt, the first thing Kikyo noticed was that it was quite noisy. With a bit of effort, Kikyo managed to poke her head out, and see that she was inside of Nabiki's book bag, under her desk. 'Next time, stay where you can see better, if possible.' She saw that most of the students in the room were all pelting a disheveled Ranma with questions.  
  
 'Getting over there will be a problem if I am not to be seen.' Kikyo wrote a small note, shrunk herself even further, before returning to her 'paper doll' appearance. As discreetly as possible in her tiny form, she slid across the floor, and climbed into Ranma's pocket before returning to her 'plushy' size and shape. It had been a close call when one of the students dropped her pencil, and Kikyo had to hide behind the chair's leg.  
  
 Ranma felt a tug in his pocket and glanced inside where he saw the shikigami, holding a small note that read, 'We need to talk.' "Oh would you look at the time. I am sorry ladies, but something suddenly came up. If you will excuse me for a moment, I will return shortly." With that, Ranma hopped across the room, landing by the door, and ran into the hall.  
  
 "You have better hurry back Ranma-kun, you only have five minutes before class starts. You don't want to be late to every class today!" Laughter followed Ranma out of the room.  
  
 "Serve Ranma right. Is for being too too sexy, ne?"  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma found a quiet place and pulled Kikyo's shikigami out of his pocket. She grew in size a bit before speaking. "Ranma-sama, I have been instructed to inform you that I have sensed youkai energy in that classroom. I was unable to detect where it was coming from, but it left not long ago."  
  
 "It was the teacher, I thought I felt the same thing."  
  
 "Ranma-sama, what shall we do?"  
  
 "Well, considering the situation, we cannot just confront the thing openly, and we do not know their intentions. We know now, and should definitely keep a close watch. I will see what 'Biki-chan knows about that teacher and maybe see what I can learn from Kaede-sensei. I will try to go during lunch or something. If at any time, you sense any form of hostile intent, let me know."  
  
 "Hai, Ranma-sama! It will be as you ask."  
  
 "Thank you, I really appreciate your assistance keeping watch."  
  
 "Keeping you safe is my primary reason for existing. Do not concern yourself with such things."  
  
 "Well, thank you and Kikyo-san all the same. Keeping you and the others safe, if my primary reason for existing.  Now, let's get back to the classroom before that bell rings."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The bell rang again and Ranma and the others looked over at Nabiki. "What's next?"  
  
 Nabiki looked back with a grin. "Lunch! ...But that was only the first bell, for the servant classes to go, the rest of us wait." Nabiki turned to Shampoo and Ukyo. "You two should go, but remember, Kaede said you could each be assigned to one of us, so you won't have to worry about serving anyone else."  
  
 "I wish we could all go together, but I guess we will see you in a few minutes."  
  
 Ukyo and Shampoo each kissed Ranma on a cheek.  
  
 "We see you soon too, Shampoo can't wait."  
  
 "I guess we will be leaving then. Will you miss us, Ranchama?"  
  
 Ranma placed his hands over his heart. "Oh yes, part of me will ache until we have been reunited."  
  
 Ukyo winked, as she grinned slyly. "I know which part I want it to be, and I will be sure to rub it until the ache goes away..." She blew him another kiss and started for the door.  
  
 "Ukyo-chan, you might want to watch doing that sort of thing around Mikan-sensei. That woman is very strict about such things."  
  
 "Good to know, hard to comply with, but good to know..." The two 'maids' ran off to follow the others to the dining room they were shown that morning. The other 'ladies' in the class were completely enraptures by the exchange, sighing and squeeing at all of the right moments.  
  
 It had been a long morning, filled with strange people, including some of the teachers. Especially that Yoshimine-sensei. She squirmed and seemed to enjoy being the focus of attention. There was another Yoshimine in their class as well, and the embarrassed way the seemingly shy girl appeared to be reacting to that teacher, along with their similar appearance told Ranma they were probably closely related.  
  
 Ranma finished reflecting on the morning as the second bell rang. Turning to Fubuki, Ranma chuckled. "I am surprised, I really would have figured you and Kasumi-nee would have made sure to pack us a lunch... I never had a real school bento before. I was kind of looking forward to it."  
  
 "Well, Ranma-sama, outside food is not brought into the school dining room. They consider it quite rude, an insult to the chefs. Were we to do that, we would have to eat outside..."  
  
 "That sounds lovely." Ranma got a far-away look on his face for a moment.  
  
 "...but Ukyo-sama, and Shampoo-sama, would not be allowed to join us."  
  
 Ranma's mood visibly darkened a bit. "Oh? But I thought they were 'assigned' to us personally?"  
  
 "They are, but you are expected to eat your lunch in the dining room, because the food is free and only of the absolute 'best' quality."  
  
 "Oh yes, it is to die for."  
  
 "I am quite sure that either of you could prepare something much better than anything they could offer us here. Well, that is just one more thing I need to talk to Kaede-sensei about when I get the chance."  
  
 "You need to see Kaede-chan? Why?"  
  
 "Well, aside from this, there are a few other issues. Tell me, what do you know about our homeroom teacher?"  
  
 "Jun Yamura, Ancient Japanese History and Mythology instructor. Hired last year when Kaede expected a large influx of students when we opened up to males ...that never seemed to happen due to Mikan-sensei having such 'high standards' for the entry requirements. So far, only a few have made it in, and most of them due to Kaede-chan's insistence, such as with you, and a nephew. Yamura-sensei is harsh, that might have been why Mikan-sensei approved, but really seems to care about some of the students. It is hard to say, I do not know much else of value. Why do you ask?"  
  
 "Well..." Ranma's voice lowered to barely a whisper. "I believe that teacher is a youkai. The real question is intent, is it a good youkai, or a bad youkai? Considering the situation, it is unlikely to be a neutral one."  
  
 Shocked, Nabiki just stared for a moment before recovering and focusing on 'the real question'. "Why is that?"  
  
 "Well, there are both good and evil youkai, and everything in between, just like with people. The most likely reasons for a youkai to be a teacher is either to prey on the students, or the joys of helping people learn, and I hope for the latter. Anything else seems fairly unlikely. So, if this youkai 'does' harbor ill intent, I want to find out, and put a stop to it. I will not allow my precious friends or students to be harmed if I can help it. Keep your ears open detective-san, if you hear anything, please, let me know."  
  
 "Uh, sure Ranma-kun, no problem... but for now, here is the dining room, where the school provides several meals a day, and drinks at almost any time."  
  
 "All right! Let's go find Shampoo and Ucchan, and enjoy our meal!" As Ranma opened the doors they saw Mikan on the other side with a stern look on her face, as usual, her glasses gleaming in the light.  
  
 "Good, you are finally here, I suppose expecting you to show up quickly was too much to ask for." Mikan looked at Nabiki and Pai. "You two, enjoy your lunches." She then turned back toward Ranma. "You, will come with me..."  
  
 Mikan walked back into the hall, and Ranma followed.  
  
 Pai leaned in, and whispered into Nabiki's ear. "Not likely, Ranma would last way longer." The two of them giggled together before walking off in search of their friends' table.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "So, after all of that talk, you were still late to class..."  
  
 "It's not my fault, I-"  
  
 "So, you were 'not' the one who thought it was better to show off, than to wait for a guide?"  
  
 "I didn't get 'lost'. I was attacked, and then mobbed, there's a difference."  
  
 "The ladies you 'assaulted' give a different version of those events... A couple of them wanted us to press charges, ...if not for the rest of them begging them not to, and your tentative connection to the school, I would have done just that."  
  
 "Urk! It was an 'accident'! It was self-defense, I SWEAR!"  
  
 "An 'accident' that continued to happen, repeatedly, that caused an uproar across the 'entire' campus... An accident prone martial artist, who seemed to only have 'accidents', with the 'ladies'... Is this what I am supposed to believe?"  
  
 "Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but it IS the truth... and there was that one guy..." Mikan looked disgusted. "IT WASN'T LIKE THAT! Ask that girl with the sword that guy was chasing around!"  
  
 Mikan visibly ignored it, but knew instantly who Ranma was talking about. The chairman's nephew was exactly the sort of lecherous male she had been working to prevent from attending their school, and not only was she prevented from kicking him out, but nothing she ever did seemed to get through his skull. As bad as she thought Tatewaki was, at least he kept his lechery to a select few of the other students, but if this morning’s incident was an indicator of things to come, this new male was hundreds of times worse, and she was NOT going to let him get away with it! "Close to half of the student body was involved in this morning's incident, and who do I find started it all? There is no way some of the stories I have heard today could have been due to an accident. Even life-long train molesters, could not have done that much, working their hardest, and this was an 'accident'?"  
  
 Ranma expression quickly changed, from embarrassment, to outrage in an instant. "HEY! Don't compare me to those 'perverts'! I would 'never' intentionally grope someone! ...Not unless they wanted me to do it. But, that is beside the point! I stop those guys whenever I see them! I am nothing like them!"  
  
 "And 'how', exactly, are you any different?"  
  
 "Simple, 'I', did NOT do it on purpose! I was not going around, getting my 'jollies' from feeling up innocent, unwilling victims for fun. It ...was ...an 'accident'!"  
  
 Mikan crossed her arms, and gave Ranma a cold stare that would have shattered lesser men. "No one in their right mind would believe anyone could molest more than one hundred ladies without meaning it. Touching women, in places like that, in public no less!"  
  
 "I DIDN'T MOLEST ANYONE! I didn't touch anyone's 'private places'." Ranma forced himself to calm down. "Look, you clearly have some skill in the art." Ranma sated as a matter of fact.  
  
 "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
 "Everything, the art is life. When you are fighting or doing a kata you know inside and out, do you think about each move you make, or does your body move on its own? Do you think about every step you take when you are walking?"  
  
 "Do you have a point?"  
  
 "I thought I made it well. When someone attacks you, do you stop and think about it, or do you just react?" Ranma paused until he saw that she had processed the question. "I learned many arts other than just fighting, among which, are healing and massage."  
  
"...And?"  
  
 "It started because I was not looking where I was going, and bumped into some people, and knocked them over. I was instinctively checking for injury, but when I was getting groped, my hands reacted and my training kicked in."  
  
 "And 'that' is when you started molesting the girls?"  
  
 "I already told you, I didn't! I was just trying to get away, it was a massage technique. It's for healing, there is nothing improper about it!"  
  
 "No proper 'healing' techniques would do such a thing!"  
  
 "Exactly, how many ki healing techniques do you know madam?"  
  
 "Well, not really any..."  
  
 "Then, no offence intended here but, what then, do you know about it? I have been studying this stuff my entire life."  
  
 "Prove it, without molesting me, show me one of these 'healing' techniques."  
  
 Ranma had already begun examining her with his ki, in anticipation of this command. He knew how this worked, some people just would not believe certain things without proof, and some would not believe even with proof... What he learned in this exam, was that Mikan had one of the biggest 'knots of tension' he had ever seen on any woman he had ever examined. "Molest you? I do not even have to touch you for these techniques anymore, though it does help..."  
  
 Mikan's voice took on an even more dangerous edge. "What, you do not want to touch me? Am I hideous?"  
  
 "No, you are, indeed, very attractive, but you clearly do not like me, and I have no interest in 'touching' people who do not want me. There are plenty enough people who DO want me to touch them. Besides that, I am not here for that, I am here to study, learn, and help others do the same, nothing more. If sex was all I wanted, I would have stayed home!" Ranma gave Mikan a condescending look of superiority, something she was used to giving, not receiving. "Why would I even bother coming here? But if you really want me to give you a demonstration, then you had best sit, or better yet, lie down."  
  
 Mikan sat primly in a wooden chair. Ranma ignored the fact that her back was against the chair, and used his ki to manipulate her back, and started to work out her tension, a little bit at a time.  
  
 Before Ranma had gotten anywhere near her largest 'knot of tension', Mikan was already convulsing in a muted orgasm, one she was clearly resisting with all of her considerable will. Not wanting to 'over do' things, Ranma considered his point made. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a lunch to eat before I have to get back to class, thank you." Thankfully for Ranma's sake, the upper class students had a long lunch break.  
  
 Mikan would have tried to stop him, but could not speak due to biting her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning out. A thin trickle of blood began to flow from her lip as the door to her office closed. That certainly did not go the way she had expected, and she had been completely unprepared for such an 'attack'. Her very first orgasm lasted for quite a while, and it gave her a lot of time to think. While her thoughts were not clear over all, one was like crystal, 'Ranma Saotome is a danger to the order I maintain, I am going to have to watch that one very closely.'  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nabiki and Pai had both finished their lunches, and were starting on their desserts. Pai was feeling as if this lifestyle really suited her, it was something she wanted to maintain in the future. Eating this rich food, both here and at her new home, was just heavenly. She could not decide which she liked better. Luckily, for her self-esteem, before she started drooling over her cake, Ranma entered the dining hall, and was met by Fubuki, who was waiting by the door for him to arrive.  
  
 As Ranma walked up, Ukyo and Shampoo both bowed and pulled out the chair that was between Nabiki and Pai.  
  
 "Welcome back, Ranchama."  
  
 "Ranma take too too long. Real man no keep too too cute maids waiting, ne?" Ukyo casually stepped on her 'partner's foot. "Oh, is too too sorry." Shampoo straightened herself up, and bowed again. "Welcome goshujin-sama. What can Shampoo do for you?"  
  
 Ranma smiled up at his two 'maids'. "What a lucky guy I am, to have three of the most adorable maids on the planet..."  
  
 Nabiki favored Ranma with a sly grin. "Ah, but you forget, 'goshujin-kun', for the time being, Ukyo-chan is 'my' maid, and Shampoo-chan is 'Pai-chan's maid. You will have to 'settle' for what you 'brought from home'."  
  
 Ranma saw Fubuki bristle a bit under the jibe. "Well, then it is a good thing I brought the best! Isn't that right, Fukibuki?"  
  
 Fubuki blushed, but said nothing of her doubts to the truth of that statement.  
  
 "What can we serve you today Ranchama? Lunch?"  
  
 "You want drinks?"  
  
 "...Or us?"  
  
 "Well, whatever it is, it just needs to be something I can eat quickly. I still have to try to see Kaede-sensei before the next class starts."  
  
 "Oh you don't have to worry about that, Ranma-kun." Ranma's eyes begged the question, 'Why?', so Nabiki continued her explanation. "As third years, in this school, our afternoon classes tend not to be important ones, and since I planned ahead, I got most of my classes out of the way during the last two years. Most third years use this time for either clubs activities, or studying for entrance exams. Best of all, because Kaede-chan gave you the same schedule I have, you can pretty much do whatever you want after lunch, so you have as much time as you need." Nabiki grinned broadly at her friends.  
  
 Ranma relaxed and his smile and aura brightened the room. "Oh, well in that case, bring me whatever you recommend, you both have excellent tastes."  
  
 Since they knew Ranma wanted to speak to the headmaster, and they had to leave when lunch was over, Shampoo and Ukyo decided that they would refrain from offering 'to be the meal', and ran off to gather as much actual food as they could carry.  
  
 Pai felt mixed about this latest bit of news, and as usual, it showed plainly on her face.  
  
 "Pai-Pai, what's wrong?"  
  
 "Well, it's probably nothing, but I did not really get here on my own ability, so I am just worried about keeping up. I can't believe I am saying this, but I am almost disappointed our class day is so short."  
  
 "Don't think of it as less class time, think of it as more time to study what you need. Besides, you don't have to worry Pai-Pai, you have us and ofukuro-chan to tutor you whenever you need help. You do not have to do it alone."  
  
 Pai felt a little better with Ranma's reassuring smile, but she still had concerns. She had to admit to herself, a girl in her position could not ask for a better deal. She had not really spent much time in school, and there was a lot of it that eluded her. So for her, to only need four more classes and some tests, to be able to graduate from one of the top schools in the world, was as if she had received a gift from the heavens. Even if she did not go to collage, if she could pull this off and manage to pass the final exams, it would help her get much further in life. Her dream of being an actor did not necessarily require an advanced education, but this certainly had to be better than being a dropout. She looked up to see Shampoo and Ukyo, each with several plates of food, returning to their table.  
  
 Despite the earlier claims of who each 'maid' served, the contest between the three maids to see who could feed Ranma the most, was heated indeed. Surprisingly, none of the food was spilled. "Oh my, you are trying to spoil me..."  
  
 "Why yes, yes we are."  
  
 Ukyo and Shampoo gathered the dishes and cleared the table, as they were leaving, Shampoo turned her head back and added, "...and we do again, soon."  
  
 Moments later they returned, and Ukyo presented Ranma with a small tray. On this tray lay three pieces of candy, and a small piece of paper. "Your bill, Ranchama."  
  
 "Huh? I thought the food was free..."  
  
 "The food 'is' free, our services are not. You can pay now, or later, when we get home..."  
  
 Ranma looked at the paper as saw an itemized list of services, each with a 'value' listed in kisses, hugs, and 'other'... "I am terribly sorry, but I am afraid that I left my wallet ...in my other pants. All I have on me right now is this..." Ranma leaned in and kissed them each. "You will have to come collect the rest later."  
  
 "Would you look at that Shampoo-chan? What a deadbeat goshujin-sama." Ukyo walked behind Nabiki, and Shampoo went behind Pai.  
  
 "Is too too good thing we find new goshujin-sama. No work for goshujin who no pay bills..." The two girls winked as they stuck their tongues out at Ranma.  
  
 "Oh, you'll get what you're owed..." Then Ranma's eyes shot open wide. "Wait, so you two already 'paid your bill'?"  
  
 Nabiki winked at Ranma. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
 "Well, it is time for us to get ready for our afternoon classes. Don't have too much fun without us, Ranchama."  
  
 "Fun? Without you? Perish the thought!"  
  
 After watching the two maids saunter off, Nabiki thought it was a good time to press on to their next activity. "It looks as if everyone is done eating now, maybe we should be on our way. Pai-chan, if you want to join our club, and remember where the room is, we can meet you there after I take Ranma-kun to see Kaede-chan. Or perhaps, Fubuki-chan would be willing to help you get there."  
  
 "If Goshujin-sama approves..."  
  
 "I don't mind."  
  
 Pai looked slyly at Nabiki. "Oh I remember where it is, but I think I will follow you just the same. It would be strange for me to show up and nobody knowing who I am anyway."  
  
 "You know Konatsu-chan, and Fubuki-chan..."  
  
 "Nabiki-sama, perhaps it would be best if 'you' took Pai-sama to 'your' club. I can show Ranma-sama the way. It is my duty after all."  
  
 "I am the one who knows Kaede-chan the best, so I should be there."  
  
 Ranma did not like where this was going, and decided to put an end to it. "Why don't we all just go together? It's more fun that way anyway."  
  
 "But Nabiki-sama, do you not think that your club members will need you?"  
  
 "This isn't official club time, so I think they can manage without me for a few more minutes..." Mentally Nabiki chalked up a point for Fubuki, Nabiki did not like being out maneuvered, but she was proud of how well Fubuki had been learning from her, even if the girl did have help this time around. She was fairly impressed with Pai as well, for a girl who claimed to be bad at learning, she seemed to have a sharp mind.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Things went well, they were able to learn a few things they didn't know without alerting Kaede as to why they wanted this information. Unfortunately, nothing they learned helped them with their query, at least not yet. They did get her address and last place of employment. Now they would have to do some real investigative work.  
  
 Almost to the clubroom, Nabiki and the others saw a petite student. Well, Ranma assumed she was a student, she was not wearing a school uniform, but rather a light pink, lightly flower patterned kimono. She had long black hair, tied into two braided buns, similar to Pai's, but less kempt. Pai's twin tails were also braided, this girl's were not, but her bangs framed her face, and called attention to her bright purple eyes, and the haughty look upon her face.  
  
 This kimono-clad girl covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. "Nyohoho! Tendo-san, so these are the new students we have been hearing so much about?" She looked both of them up and down, her eyes lingering on Ranma for a moment before staring openly at Pai for the briefest of instants.  
  
 Nabiki tried to stifle her laugh at the other girl's reaction. "It is nice to see you as well, Fushikawa-san, and yes, these are two of our newest students. Ranma-kun, Pai-chan, may I present first year student, Fushikawa-san, 'a member of one of the three noble families in Japan'?"  
  
 Ranma bowed, while Pai just stood there, wondering why she felt such animosity coming from the other girl. "Tendo-san, must we remind you to address us as '-sama'? You are only here as a charity, hardly better than the servant-ed classes."  
  
 Wrapping her arms around one of Ranma's, Nabiki smiled. "No, I am here because Ranma-kun's family helped to support ours in our time of need, and through our hard work and talent."  
  
 "Exactly, hardly better than those freeloading maids." The 'noblewoman' turned toward Ranma. "At least you have some manners, it is important to know how to greet your betters. With our noble status, and being the personification of Japanese beauty, few can compare. 'You' may address us as 'Kokoro-sama. Consider yourself honored." Kokoro extended the back of her hand, Ranma ignored it, not particularly caring for the young oujo's treatment of his friends, nor the way in which she referred to the servant classes.  
  
 "The truly noble person emphasizes the good qualities in others, and does not accentuate the bad. Only the inferior person does."  
  
 Kokoro was mildly offended at the slight, but her 'noble' upbringing would not let her show it, though her face was a bit more pink in tone, than the pale ivory it had appeared to be moments before. She turned her attention back to the familiar target. "So, what is this man to you?"  
  
 "Didn't I tell you that already? You really ought to listen to people when they are talking to you, you might learn something. To answer your question though, besides being our family's sponsor, I am staying with their family."  
  
 "What?!? A boy and a girl who just met, living together, we are jeal... we mean 'That's Immoral'!"  
  
 "Well, it's not 'just' us, there are almost ten of us living there... Think of it ...like a dorm."  
  
 "Oh, well, I guess that's different then..."  
  
 "...Or is it? But on that note, we should probably be going."  
  
 Kokoro's face was bright red, her twin tails were flowing out like ribbons in the wind, and it looked as if steam would start coming out of her ears at any moment.  
  
 "The noble-minded are calm and steady. Little people are forever fussing and fretting."  
  
 Watching the 'noblewoman' get flustered was one of the highlights of Nabiki's life. With a bit more bounce in her step, Nabiki led the rest of the way to her clubroom.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The servant classes had gathered at the indoor pool. Their uniforms were all perfect, and they were standing in a line near the edge of the pool. There had been a few raised eyebrows at Ukyo's 'French' styled uniform, but no one had said anything aloud. Ukyo and Shampoo were both looking a bit nervous. Ukyo raised her hand. "Mikan-sensei? There might be a problem, you see, we were not expecting this, and do not have swimsuits..."  
  
 Mikan completely ignored Ukyo. "The Hakureiryo Academy servant-ed, trains maids, and occasionally butlers, to do anything they can to fulfill their master's requests. If necessary, to also give advice on matters public and private. Similar to a personal secretary. For that, you need to have lots of knowledge and good manners, to provide unyielding care and possess a strong mind and body."  
  
 "What you mean?" Shampoo jumped back as a fountain pen embedded itself into the stone floor at her feet.  
  
 Holding a second pen in her hand, Mikan did not even look in their direction. "Did you have a question?"  
  
 "No, is nothing!"  
  
 "In that case, get back in line." Shampoo quickly followed the instructions.  
  
 One of the maids next to her whispered into her ear. "You shouldn't provoke Mikan-sensei. It isn't ...healthy."  
  
 "Shampoo see."  
  
 Walking closer to the edge, Mikan began to speak again, still not looking directly at her students. "So, today's lesson will be titled: 'Swimming Pool Emergency - Prologue'. Everyone, jump directly into the pool like this."  
  
 Ukyo and Shampoo were still a bit nervous. "Um, sensei, um, Ah think this might not be the best idea..."  
  
 Mikan stood directly in front of Ukyo, as close as she could be, and whispered to her. "Don't worry, it is a heated pool." Before Ukyo had time to think, Mikan had grabbed her arm, and tossed her into the pool. Everyone else jumped in on their own, not wanting to be thrown in themselves.  
  
 One of the first year students was feeling a bit confused. A young maid, with green hair, and large round glasses. "Sensei, I am not complaining, but out of curiosity, what does swimming in our uniforms have to do with what you were saying?"  
  
 Mikan's glasses shined with a bright light, reflecting from the sun through the skylight. "For instance, your precious master has fallen off of their yacht, if there is no time for you to remove your clothing, you will have to jump in with them on. Otherwise, you will surely regret it."  
  
 "But, how likely is something like that? Don't maids usually just clean houses?"  
  
 "Are you a housekeeper, or are you a maid? The true members of the maid profession are a great many things, a housekeeper is just one of them. Unusual things happen, and we train our maids to be willing and able to do almost anything to help their masters, from preparing food, to protecting them in a crisis. One never knows what you may be called upon to do as a maid, and we will try to train you for most of them."  
  
 "Even ...THAT?"  
  
 Mikan almost blushed. "No! Of course not!"  
  
 Ukyo raised her hand. "I will."  
  
 "Not here, you will not. We have had enough problems like that today. I knew we never should have started letting men in here..." 'But then, that is probably EXACTLY what that perverted headmaster of ours wanted...' "That is not proper behavior for a maid!"  
  
 "Oh I don't know, most of the real maids 'I' have met say it is one of the best perks of the job!" Embarrassed giggles filled the room.  
  
 "Well, if you are done playing around, let us move on to the next part." Mikan pulled a lever on a control panel. 'Vents' opened in the pool, and water began to churn, simulating a very turbulent ocean. The students had to swim hard to stay afloat, several had lost control, and were just going with the flow, doing their utmost to stay above the water.  
  
 Ukyo was having other problems, the power of the waves was forcing water under her clothing, and causing the thin strips of cloth that made up her uniform to come unfolded from the pressure inside and float away. She did not allow it to hinder her swimming though.  
  
 "You have to swim across fast moving waters with clothes on, or ...not."  
  
 "If it is to save Ranchama, then, I don't care if the whole world sees!"  
  
 "That is a commendable attitude, let us see if you can keep it up."  
  
 Shampoo was having a bit of trouble, she had been through far worse training, but swimming in the shoes Ukyo had picked for her was causing problems. Nonetheless, she was managing to stay afloat, and make headway into the waves, until that is, she got hit in the face with straps of wet cloth that wrapped around her head. If that was not bad enough, while struggling to remove the cloth, and unbeknownst to her at the time, she collided with one of the out-of-control maids, the same one who spoke up earlier.  
  
 "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
 "Please, no yelling. Shampoo hold you, you remove cloth, tell Shampoo where to go..."  
  
 "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! HELP ME!" She was clinging to Shampoo's head, pressing her breasts into her face, and causing Shampoo to go down ...a feeling not wholly unfamiliar to her.  
  
 "Shampoo IS helping, need you help too." Shampoo was getting no assistance from her panicking passenger, and just could not get ahead. With the pantyhose and shoes slowing down her kicking, and holding the other maid preventing her from using her arms, she was quickly losing ground, and started to go under. "With last breath, Shampoo curse ...fancy clothes!"  
  
 Shampoo's head had gone under for the second time, and she was desperately trying to think of a technique she could pull off like this to get them to safety, when she felt an arm go around her chest, and two bare breasts press into the open spot on her back. "Ah got yah, Sug, just relax. Sorry 'bout that." Ukyo swam on her back, keeping her fellow maids above her, and out of the water, until she was able to get to the side of the pool. After helping them out of the water, Ukyo removed the cloth from the head of her friend.  
  
 "Ukyo come swimming to save Shampoo, so happy!" Shampoo threw her arms around Ukyo.  
  
 "Ah'm jus' glad yer okay."  
  
 "But, next time, Shampoo wear flat shoes..."  
  
 "Okay, whatever yah want." Ukyo returned her friend's embrace, not caring in the slightest how many people were staring at her nude form while hugging the other beauty, there only seemed to be women in the class anyway.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nabiki never thought she would be the type of girl who would enjoy walking down the hall hanging on the arm of some jock, and even though she had only done so to spite Kokoro, she found it was far more pleasant than she ever imagined. Of course Ranma was not just 'some jock', he had a great many talents and skills, and most importantly, a sharp mind. She did not even mind that another girl was currently doing the same thing to his other arm.  
  
 "Everyone, here we are. The manga and anime club, our home away from class, and a place you can always come to get away from the outside world." Nabiki opened the door, revealing the room and people inside. "Welcome."  
  
 The room was one of the larger ones he had seen so far in the building, much larger than any of the normal classrooms in which he had been. Various computers and drafting tables lined the walls, and other desks and tables were lined up near the center. Only two other people were in the room, and they seemed to be working frantically and had not noticed anyone had entered. Nabiki looked up, and whispered to Ranma, "They always wait until the last minute to do their projects. I would help them work on better time management, but they do their best work under pressure. I just started making sure to give them sooner deadlines than anyone else so they get more done, otherwise they would just play around until it was almost too late. Of course, with how shorthanded we have been, I don't have to do much adjusting. They really are quite talented."  
  
 The next thing Ranma noticed was that the top half of the walls were almost completely lined in portraits of himself and Ukyo, all framed in some of the finest frames he had ever seen outside of a museum. The paintings show the two of them at various ages, and as almost all of the ones he had ever sent them were hanging up in here, it was as if he walked into a gallery of his recent life. There were a couple more of Ukyo than himself, and he knew that the latest two they had sent were in their clubhouse, so a couple of him seemed to be missing, but all things said and done, he was overwhelmed.  
  
 "Oh, I hope you don't mind, I brought in your first paintings to the club after you sent us the second ones, and Kaede-chan paid to have them framed... and I just kept it up. Other than a few that are in other places on campus, this is every other painting you have sent us. At least one club member has joined just to be able to look at them every day. You have fans all over the school, especially among the maids, who all heard tales from your father, who loved to relate your 'manly adventures' to the students, though accuracy was never one of Genma-san's strong suits. Over here are the dolls we used to finance our clubs, and they are the subject of the primary manga we work on here."  
  
 Ranma looked over the dolls, many of them had several variations, including his own, of which there were four. There was one that he did not recognize, though it did seem awfully familiar, as though he had seen it before, somewhere recently... "I know most of these, but who is that one?"  
  
 "Oh, that is the main 'villain' of our story, and one of our club members, Kodachi Kuno, who I am sure you will meet soon."  
  
 "I think I have..."  
  
 "Kuno-sama? Where?"  
  
 "False alarm, Kodachi-chan probably won't be here until after classes, but while I have your attention. Aoi-chan, Fumiko-chan, I would like you to meet Ranma Saotome and Pai Chan, two of our newest members, and Fubuki-chan has returned to help Ranma-kun."  
  
 "Oh, it is sooo nice to finally meet you!"  
  
 "We have heard so much about you!"  
  
 "But, as much as I would love to get to know you better, we are late for a deadline!" The two young women got back to work, furiously drawing and inking away.  
  
 "They really are fun people, but terrible workers if their asses are not on the line... They have great talent, if they could just manage themselves better." Nabiki shook her head, it was the job of the leader to manage their talent correctly, and she only did what she had to do. With any luck, she planned to give them a break after this project by giving them a longer deadline for their next assignment. "So, let me show you around, explain how we do things, and then you can tell me what you feel like trying your hand at first."  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma wanted to try drawing, Nabiki had figured that with his painting skills, it would be easy, and she needed more artists. Ranma saw the logic in that concept, but it was just not making the transition to reality. Drawing with a pencil and painting were just not the same to him, and he was finding it far more difficult than he expected. A pencil did not 'flow' across the page like a brush did, and he was beginning to become frustrated.  
  
 Fubuki noticed this, and tried to think of a way to help, after a moment her head popped up, and she was shining. "Excuse me goshujin-sama, I will be right back." Fubuki ran out of the room as quickly as she could, and made her way to the nearest art classroom. After speaking to the instructor briefly, Fubuki gathered what she needed, and hurried back to their clubroom.  
  
 Fubuki ran back into the room, with her new supplies, and carefully set them down near one of the drafting tables.  
  
 "Fukibuki, what are you thinking?" Aoi and Fumiko both looked up with a curious look on their faces upon hearing the nickname 'Fukibuki'.  
  
 "Well, Ranma-sama, I saw that you were having difficulty with a pencil, and thought, perhaps, a calligraphy pen would not be much better, but then I remembered that in the old days, we wrote with brushes. So, I asked one of my old teachers for some supplies, and thought we could try this." Fubuki had set up a page on the drafting table, and had prepared the ink. "If it would please you goshujin-sama, may I offer you this."  
  
 Ranma accepted the offered brush and walked over to the table. He stood there for a few moments waving the brush around a few times before ever getting near the ink. Before long, Ranma arm sped to work, and flew over the page, as an image formed underneath.  
  
 Everyone stared at the speed in which his hands were moving, as one hand moved the brush and the other moved the inkpots and a cloth. Within seconds, a sloppy manga page was complete, drawn and inked in one step. Ranma was not pleased with the result, but he mused, it was certainly a vast improvement over what he had been doing before. "Ink is not as forgiving as oil paints. This might take some practice..."  
  
 The rest of them were rather impressed, while the quality was not the best, the speed at which it was drawn was beyond belief, and in ink no less. Ranma just stared at his work, analyzing every detail. "Maybe if you slowed down it would be easier, Ranma-kun."  
  
 "Perhaps, but I can get in more practice this way, and get used to the inks instead of the oils. Oh well, let's try again." Ranma removed the page, and was about to crumple it up for the trash, when Nabiki stopped him.  
  
 "NO! Please Ranma-kun, don't ruin that! I want to save all of your practice pages, I ..."  
  
 "Okay, no problem, whatever you want." Ranma handed the page to Nabiki, who quickly put it somewhere safe to dry, planning to add them to her scrapbook later.  
  
 "Thank you Ranma-kun, if nothing else, it will be good to see how you progress."  
  
 Ranma had looked slightly pained for a second, but smiled warmly at Nabiki immediately afterward. "Well, normally I don't keep anything I am not happy with, but if it will make you happy, then you are welcome to keep them." Ranma returned to the drafting board, and set up several sheets of paper in a row, before preparing his brush again. Ranma's battle aura started to flare a bit, and for those who could see it, a larger version of the upper half of his body extended from his waist, glowing brightly. Unfortunately for them, Nabiki and Fubuki's ki sight needed a lot of work yet, and Aoi and Fumiko had none whatsoever.  
  
 What they did see, was that after a moment's concentration, Ranma's hands flew into action, quickly filling page after page, with Fubuki replacing each page with a fresh one as they were filled, handing them off to Nabiki who found a place to dry them. Before long they had hundreds of nearly identical pages, each slightly better than the one before.  
  
 After Fubuki had sent Aoi and Fumiko to get more ink a couple of times, since they had long since stopped working anyway. Finally, Ranma had a page he was proud of and he passed it over to the others to be critiqued. Pai was impressed, but she was used to Ranma impressing her, as he always did. The others were completely blown away. Fubuki and Nabiki had seen his painting skills, when he painted Kasumi's aura, but to see how quickly he improved was stunning. Aoi and Fumiko had never seen anything of the sort before, and were moved well beyond words, though not desires, they both desperately wanted to learn how to do that, they would never have to worry about another deadline as long as they lived! Though in reality it would likely make things much worse...  
  
 The last page Ranma drew looked almost like it was covered in actual black and white photographs ...that just happened to be in a manga-like world. There was no use of 'screen tones' or anything, it was all beautify shaded and filled in completely and evenly. It had gone beyond being a manga, and was much closer to art. "By the kami Ranma-kun! If you can do this from a storyboard, we will have the number one manga in Japan!"  
  
 "Let me see what you have. What are you working on right now?" Fumiko and Aoi began to show Ranma their storyboards and discuss what they were doing and why. Before long, they were completely absorbed in their work.  
  
 The door to the room opened, and the smell of roses filled the room. "Ohohohoho, Tendo-dono, I desire an audience with you."  
  
 Nabiki looked up from her script. "Oh? To what do I owe this honor?"  
  
 "I have been considering our plot all day, and I would like to make a change."  
  
 Nabiki laid her pen down, as she looked more seriously at Kodachi. "What, exactly, would you like to change?"  
  
 "My loyalties."  
  
 "WHAT?!?!"  
  
 "There is no need to shout. I have been giving this a lot of thought, and I feel it is time for some development ...to my character."  
  
 "Then what will we do about a foe? I thought you liked being 'The Nemesis' of our heroes."  
  
 "I did, a lot, it was fun, but I do not wish to be thought of as the 'evil witch' forever. We introduce a greater villain, one that we have to team up to stop. I like working with you ...maybe fall in love, and join your team. Someone else can take over as head of the evil order of witches."  
  
 Nabiki gazed slyly at Kodachi. "So this is about Ranma-kun then...?"  
  
 Kodachi pretended to be shocked at the very thought. "What? Who said such a thing?"  
  
 "You did Kodachi-chan, you are always too easy to read."  
  
 Kodachi looked mildly frustrated for a moment, but it passed with a sigh. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
 "Well, we would have to come up with a new leader for the group, and you might have to 'convince' our newest artist." Nabiki nodded toward Ranma who was busy working on the new pages. "We will need to rework the plot and dialogue quickly, because at this rate, before long we could be caught up for the year, and then we can start on the anime version!"  
  
 "Well, we could use my brother for the leader of the group..."  
  
 "I am sorry, what I meant to say was 'we would have to come up with a COMPETENT leader for your group'..." The two young women shared a laugh at the other boy's expense.  
  
 "We should probably stop thinking about it as 'my group' then. Speaking of my nii-san, have you seen the lug today?"  
  
 "No, I can't say that I have..."  
  
 "Oh well, let's work on that plot. I am sure the others will be along soon, and the fool will turn up eventually, probably off chasing skirts again. I truly feel for any that get caught..."  
  
 "As do I."  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Fumiko and Aoi were still explaining what they needed and why to Ranma as he worked, and Pai had joined Nabiki and Kodachi brainstorming ideas for the plot, after taking some time to look over what they had done so far this year and watching Ranma work for a bit.  
  
 Konatsu had arrived and brought tea and snacks, having arrived before the servant-ed maids, and happy to assist, though having forgotten Fubuki would be there as well. "Welcome back, Fubuki-senpai, it is good to have you with us again."  
  
 "Thank you, Konatsu-chan, it is good to be back."  
  
 "How are you liking the new assignment and accommodations?"  
  
 "Oh, very much, very much indeed. It is far better than I ever dreamed! How are you liking the new head of house?"  
  
 Konatsu's face gained a faraway look. "I hope I find someone like that one day. Someone I can serve with all of my heart. I love working for the Saotomes, and Nodoka-sama is wonderful, but ...is it wrong of me to dream of more?"  
  
 Fubuki put a concerned arm around her friend's shoulders. "Not at all Konatsu-chan, I am sure you will find your perfect master one day."  
  
 "I just hope that they understand that I am happy with them, I love working there, and I owe them everything. They truly saved me, but I just feel like something is missing."  
  
 "Do not fret Konatsu-chan, we work for very understanding masters, talented too. You should watch that." Fubuki indicated Ranma working.  
  
 "Sugoi!"  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After the servant classes had ended, Mori introduced herself to Ukyo and Shampoo, having recognized Ukyo from her portraits and Shampoo from Nabiki's description, and offered to walk with them to the clubroom. They stopped on the way to gather more snacks and supplies. For some reason, Mori just had a feeling it would be necessary, and she 'always' trusted her instincts in such matters, they had never led her astray before.  
  
 Ukyo had to admit, she was impressed. This woman was everything a perfect maid should be. She was beautiful, graceful, elegant, poised, and overall, just perfect. She was both jealous and excited at the same time. At one point, when Mori had gone to collect supplies while they held the snacks, Ukyo leaned into and whispered to Shampoo. "This woman is everything we are striving to be, perfection incarnate. We need to pay attention, there can be no better role model than this. We might also want to watch out around Ranma, I am not even sure Kasumi-chan can compete, it would be a hard battle."  
  
 "Aiyaaaa..."  
  
 Mori came back moments later, supplies in hand. When she got to the door, she twirled around saying, "Thank you very much" before walking back into the hallway.  
  
 Ukyo and Shampoo both looked at each other with wide eyes, before nodding and following the other maid to the clubroom. When they arrived they found a hotbed of activity, papers were being shuffled around the room, conversations were going, and two girls they did not know were bowing at Ranma's feet! "Please sensei, you must train us!" Ukyo took that in stride, and strolled in behind Mori where they placed their things on the table.  
  
 Ranma looked over and saw his friends enter the room. He whispered a quick, "I don't know that I can, but we can try, it will be grueling work." before jumping over the table to be by the new arrival's side. "Ucchan, Shampoo, you're back! So, how were your classes?"  
  
 Ranma was about to give both of his friends a hug when Shampoo worked up some tears as she fell to her knees. "Oh, was terrible, Shampoo almost drowned ...again!" Shampoo glomped onto Ranma as tightly as she could. "Shampoo need Ranma give kiss of life!"  
  
 "As long as this isn't you trying to say that it is a marriage kiss, then you can have as many as you want." Ranma took her into a more 'normal' embrace, looking deep into her eyes. "I am sorry you are having a hard time."  
  
 "Can't say Shampoo no try, but this no is bad either..." She leaned in the rest of the way for the most passionate kiss either of them had received all day. "You give Shampoo harder time later, is okay?"  
  
 Having trained for many years, as a good maid should, Mori spoke so quietly that only Nabiki, her acting master, could hear. A whisper was downright loud compared to this technique. "You were not joking Nabiki-sama, that aura is difficult to resist."  
  
 Nabiki winked, and whispered back with a grin. "You don't have to resist ...if you don't want to."  
  
 "Oh no, I couldn't!"  
  
 "Well, if nothing else, you should ask for a good hair brushing ...you'll 'love' it."  
  
 "I suppose 'that' would be all right, but I could 'never' ask, it is not my place!"  
  
 "Well, you just think about it..."  
  
 There was a knock at the door, and Mori literally jumped at the chance to change the subject. Opening the door, Mori found Keiko, Anastasia, Yume, and Natose on the other side. As usual, Keiko took the lead. "Nabiki-kun, we are here to offer to join your club."  
  
 "What about the track club?"  
  
 "We quit today."  
  
 "Why would you do that? I thought you enjoyed the exercise..."  
  
 "We do... but we knew you were shorthanded, and wanted to help our friend!"  
  
 "Well, as you can see, we are not shorthanded any longer..." Nabiki indicated the flurry of activity.  
  
 Ranma was showing Ukyo some of the tips he had picked up in his practice for the difference between oil paints and inks, and Shampoo, Aoi, and Fumiko were paying rapt attention to his instructions. Pai and Kodachi were discussing character ideas, and Fubuki was serving tea.  
  
 Seeing how quickly Ukyo was now 'painting' pages, and the number of drying pages around the room, they were amazed. "Wow, you are not kidding! ...Does that mean you won't let us join? I thought we were friends..." Yume looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
 "Of course not, I just wanted you to admit you came because of Ranma, and not because of some altruistic reason."  
  
 "Well, Mii did, Yume cares more about being around Ukyo-san I believe, and I just came along for the ride... However, I think our experience with the game, will allow us to be useful to some extent anyway, even if some of us are not artistically inclined." She spared a glance at Yume, who was still staring at Ukyo's rapidly moving hands, guided by Ranma's own.  
  
 Nabiki chuckled to herself a bit. "Close enough. If nothing else with any luck, we will be needing some voice actors soon anyway. Just fill out the forms before you leave, so I can give them to Kaede-chan." Nabiki glanced over at the clock. "...Who should be arriving before too long, unless something happened."  
  
 All four of them cheered up at their good news while Natose cheered her master on. "Yokatta, Yume!"  
  
 Anastasia jumped toward Ranma with a yell of "-Master-!!!", but Ranma sidestepped out of the way, allowing her to land face-first, on the floor ...much to her enjoyment.  
  
 Distracted from his work, and finally paying attention to the other people in the room, Ranma noticed Kodachi and did a double take. "It's you, that girl from this morning! I knew that doll looked familiar!" Ranma's head drooped as he looked a bit embarrassed. "I am sorry about this morning. I hope it did not cause you any inconvenience..."  
  
 "Yes, good afternoon Saotome-sama. So good of you to finally notice me. I wish to thank you, I have never had a more pleasant 'run in' with anyone in my life. I do hope that we all work well together." Kodachi finished with a mildly predatory grin.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Tatewaki Kuno was a proud young man, 'too proud' some might say. However, his day had been a rather humbling one. That new student had humiliated him that morning, and left him tied up, the beauteous Yukie had taken the time to leave a 'kick me' sign on him before running off to class, and if that had not been bad enough, during lunch, a group of girls had found him. He had hoped that they would free him, but alas, they had hung him, upside-down, from a tree. Their kicks and punches were not enough to distract him from his thoughts, the blood once again rushing to his typically underfed brain as he hung there in contemplation.  
  
 It had seemed like such a wise decision to leave Sasuke to care for the mansion whilst he was away to this boarding school, especially in one that trains servants to care for their masters. He was here as a master after all, but for some reason he could not figure out, none of them would work with him. He certainly missed the pint-sized ninja now.  
  
 Tatewaki was not sure if it was just all of the time he had been having to think that day, or perhaps from all of the blood rushing to his head for several hours, but he felt like something needed to change in his life, though what, he could not be sure. He noticed that the sun had begun to go down, it was quite beautiful, from what he could see through the trees, and he had been hungry for quite some time. As he stared off into the wooded area behind the school, he heard footsteps coming toward him from the building.  
  
 "Ohohohoho, the chefs here certainly do know how to prepare French cuisine, do they not onii-sama? I had wondered where you had gotten off to, and here I find you. I must say, you have never looked better. This is a good look for you, I am impressed, very nice knot-work. The one who tied this was certainly a master..." Tatewaki was trying to say something, but gag did an excellent job blocking the sounds he tried to make. "Oh yes, you would probably like me to get you down, unbind you, yes?" He nodded as quickly as he could.  
  
 "Well, I have had a wonderful day, and I would hate for you to spoil my mood, so I suppose I will help you." Kodachi walked around him a few times, considering her options. After a few moments, she chose to untie the rope from the branch, but was unable to, so she chose to cut the branch, and use the loop for a handle. He ...and the branch, dropped like a rock, where he landed neatly on his head, which WAS the safest place for him to land. It was not enough damage to knock him out, but the branch that landed on him a moment later came close.  
  
 Kodachi took her new 'handle' and started the long trek back to the dorm, taking the bumpiest route she could find, including every flight of stairs she came across. By the time she arrived at his room, he looked like he had been through a massive brawl. Kodachi tossed her brother onto his bed with a flop before walking over and tucking him in. "Well onii-sama, I hope you reflect well on whatever it was that caused this mess. I am sure the girl who did it had a good reason. Good-night onii-sama, I do hope you sleep well." Kodachi ignored her brother's muffled yelling, and happily strolled out of the room with a skip in her step.  
  
 After returning to her own room, Kodachi called in a 'wake up call' for her brother. ...Whoever got that job in the morning was going to be in for a surprise.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After arriving home, and finishing their class, Ranma showered off and ran to the kitchen before anyone could catch their breath. When they finally 'did' catch up, Ranma chose to not allow anyone else to enter. "Sorry ladies, but tonight you will have to allow me to do the cooking. I have been home for more than a week, and I have not been allowed to cook a meal yet, for tonight, it is my kitchen and my turn."  
  
 Kasumi and Fubuki both looked disappointed, but only Kasumi was willing to say anything about it. "Surely you wouldn't mind some help though, ne?"  
  
 "I am sorry nee-chan, as much as I love cooking with you, I want to do this myself. Any time after this, I would love your assistance, but please, this one time, allow me to be selfish, and cook for you. You all worked hard tonight, and we all had a long day, so allow me to take care of this, and you all relax, you've earned it. Fukibuki, would you be so kind as to run and tell ofukuro-chan that dinner will be ready in about an hour. Formal dress is optional, attendance is not."  
  
 Most of them were more than happy to follow the suggestion, and wandered off, Fubuki making her way to the other house. Kasumi was not one of them, she was starting to get frustrated, going through cooking withdrawals. Even her father had not come by looking for a meal, she had been tempted to make one to bring him, but held firm in her resolve. She stood there, silently vowing to herself to wake up before anyone and make breakfast! She looked downright adorable in her discontent, shifting from one foot to the other, and unconsciously chewing on her lower lip, as she gave Ranma and the kitchen a forlorn look.  
  
 Ranma could not help but smile. "Kasumi-nee?" Kasumi jumped slightly at her name being called. "Would you mind keeping me company while I work?"  
  
 Kasumi felt a bit better, at least she was not being kicked out of the kitchen entirely. 'Maybe I can help after all...' Her usual mood returning, she smiled as she made her approach. "Certainly Ranma-kun, is there anything else I can do ...please?"  
  
 Ranma's resolve was starting to crumble seeing the look on her face, and figured as long as he did the actual cooking it would be the same thing, there was a lot to prepare after all... "Shimatta, I just can't say 'no' to that cute face..." Ranma sighed. "Maybe you can help me washing the vege-tables?" Before he had finished his sentence, Kasumi had washed her hands, donned her apron, and was doing just that.  
  
 It took Ranma a moment to get back into the swing of things, but before long, pans, food, and utensils began to fly through the air, and the sounds of cooking filled the room. "So Kasumi-nee-chan, how was the rest of your day?"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Kikyo followed Nabiki as the rest of them left the dojo, she had been wanting to speak to her alone for some time now. "Nabiki-dono, do you have a few moments to speak with me?"  
  
 "Sure Kikyo-san, what can I do for you?"  
  
 "It is about this organization of yours in that place of learning. What are those things you were making?"  
  
 Nabiki smiled, she caught another one. "Well, let me tell you all about it. First, follow me downstairs, and I will show you as much as you want to know, including some of what Ranma-kun did for us today." Nabiki's grin widened considerably.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 It was some time after dinner, and Hijo had started to prepare the furo when there was a knock at the door. Fubuki had barely heard it, and wasn't sure if it was real or her imagination playing tricks on her, but she decided to play it safe, and check anyway.  
  
 What she found upon opening the door was a very damp Akane, looking rather pitiful. Her eyes were red and swollen, her face was puffy, and she looked completely miserable. "Good evening, Fubuki-san. Is Ukyo-san here?"  
  
 "Yes, Ukyo-sama is present, we are preparing for bath time..."  
  
 "May I come in?"  
  
 "Please, wait here, I will check with goshujin-sama."  
  
 The door softly closed in Akane's face, she wanted to get upset about it, but could not find it in herself to be angry, it really was her fault after all. It had taken her a while to reach this point, she had gone through many stages beforehand, but seeing them at the same school forced her to face the situation, and her friends finally made her admit what she was feeling, and confront it. She had been crying since they left the school. After hours of walking around town, thinking and crying to herself, she found herself at this door, assuming correctly that the new house on their lot would be theirs.  
  
 The door opened again, revealing Ukyo on the other side. "Akane-san, it is good of you to come. Please, come inside."  
  
 "Thank you, Kuonji-san. I need-"  
  
 Ukyo placed her finger on Akane's lips. "Tut, tut, for now, just follow me." Ukyo led the way to the nearest room, the library. Ukyo offered Akane a chair, and sat beside her. "Akane-san, I know we do not know each other well, but I would like to ask you to make up with your sisters..."  
  
 "I want to, but, that's not why I am here! To be honest, I do not even remember walking here, but I owe you an apology, and I-"  
  
 "No, it's fine. 'That' isn't a problem. 'I' am not the one you need to apologize to."  
  
 "But, you almost DIED! I heard it all from onee-chan! I am SO, so, sorry...." Akane's tears started to flow again.  
  
 Ukyo tried to comfort the other girl. "Hey, Akane-san, 'that' was my fault, I should never have given you an open target like that. I am not upset about 'that' in the slightest. There are people you 'should' be apologizing to, but I am not one of them." Her cheerful attitude turned icy in an instant and Akane felt her blood go completely frigid. The look on Ukyo's face terrified her to the core. "But, let meh make 'one' thang, perfectly clear. IF yah *EVAH* attack mah Ranchama again fer no reason, ya'll *WILL* regret it!" Ukyo had not witnessed, and been the target of, Ranma infusing ki into his voice so many times for nothing.  
  
 ...And with that, the chill in the air was gone, Ukyo's accent faded, and her mood was completely cheerful again ...yet the chill in Akane's bones remained. "Now, Akane-san, how about you join me in the kitchen for some of Ranchama's leftover dessert, I guarantee ...it is to 'die' for." Ukyo turned her head and twinkled as she smiled.  
  
 Akane was suddenly worried, but decided she had little room to negotiate. She really wanted to make this right, it had been tearing her up all week, and her stomach reminded her that she had not eaten anything since breakfast that morning.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Akane was floating on a caramel-mousse cloud, covered in chocolate sauce, and conversing with Ukyo ...or at least that was the way it felt to her. From the moment she took her first bite of the dessert she was in heaven, all of her previous problem had floated away. Time seemed to stretch out, it felt as though they had been chatting forever in this bliss.  
  
 The doors to the kitchen opened and looking down from her cloud, Akane saw that Ranma entered the room. 'Kuso!'  
  
 "Ucchan! There you are. I wondered what happened, everyone is waiting on you in the bath. I am finished, so why don't you go relax, I will take good care of our guest while you are gone. Don't you worry about a thing." Ranma gave her his warmest smile, and an embrace to match.  
  
 "Mmmmm, okay Ranchama. You sure do smell nice and clean. I can't wait to change that!" Ukyo kissed him quickly, and ran off to the furo.  
  
 "Good evening, Tendo-san. What brings you here on such a lovely evening? I had assumed you moved away..." Ranma's voice remained light and cheerful, though his eyes were as hard as steel.  
  
 Akane did not realize it, but her small desert fork fell from her hand, clattering on the table. Her voice was still hoarse from the day's tears, and her nervousness had returned in spades. "Well, um, I'm sorry I came so late. I came to apologize..." Ranma raised an eyebrow at that. "I know I should have come sooner, but I felt guilty, I was ashamed of what I had done. Once onee-chan told me what happened, I, I, just didn't know what to do!"  
  
 "I would think that would be obvious..."  
  
 "Hey! I am not good at this-"  
  
 "That much is apparent, Tendo-san. Ucchan forgave you, and I will abide by that, but never forget, if you ever hurt a member of my family again for no reason, then you *WILL* live to regret it!" It had looked as if flames erupted from Ranma's eyes as he spoke, but his voice remained at a low volume. "I don't believe in killing if I have 'any' other options, and you have *NO* idea how many ways I know to make you regret *EVER* hurting someone I love again." The flames died, and Ranma's voice returned its normal, happy tone. "I 'do' hope you enjoyed your desert, they are one of Ucchan's favorites, so I make them for special occasions, like our first day of school today." Ranma noticed that her plate was empty. "Would you like another piece?"  
  
 Akane could manage to do no more than nod. It was scary how much alike those two could be, despite how different they seemed in their approach, and yet there was a similarity to it as well, the edge of the blade underlining their pleasant tone in a way that only her own mother and on very rare occasions, her older sister could manage. Akane decided that once her business here was done, she would do her best to avoid this place ...and its primary residents.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Pai had heard what was going on, and after Ukyo came for her bath, she hurried off to follow Ranma. Listening at the door, she waited. She wanted to make sure things had calmed down before she took her turn. Considering her history with the two of them, she felt as if she were the best one to speak on the subject.  
  
 She waited until Ranma had said his piece, and was well into explaining what went into his 'wonderful' dessert, before she opened the door and saw that Akane was mostly done with her second helping.  
  
 "Ranma, Ukyo needs your help. Please, allow me to take your place and watch our guest."  
  
 "Thank you Pai-Pai! I will go see. Tendo-san, please consider what I said about meditation techniques..."  
  
 "Feel free to take your time..." Pai smiled as Ranma ran toward the furo.  
  
 Akane mumbled to herself, "...here we go again..."  
  
 Pai ignored it. "Good evening Akane. How are you doing?"  
  
 "Could be better, could be worse, I suppose..." Akane's head sunk, as she braced herself for another tongue-lashing, and ice-cold stare. She would be feeling this one for a while.  
  
 "Hey look, I kind of know how you feel-"  
  
 "Really? You know what this is like, huh?"  
  
 "Well, not exactly, it was different for me. For starters, I hit Ranma, not Ukyo, and so I only had to go through one of these talks, but Ukyo did not make it easy, threatened to break my fingers, and actually had my finger in hand, ready to go. We were on a rooftop, and on a mission at the time! I really thought it was going to happen, I almost wet myself!" Thinking back on it, Pai had to chuckle. "The look on Ukyo's face was just terrifying, you should have seen it!"  
  
 Akane could not believe what she was hearing. It seemed they were being much nicer to her, what could this other girl have done to earn the level of brutality? "What did you do, to earn that kind of wrath?"  
  
 Pai chuckled again. "I slapped Ranma out of spite. They did not speak Cantonese well, and I took offence to a particular wording. It wasn't the way Ranma intended it, but it sounded like something dirty to me, and I was young and brash. I didn't care for most men a whole lot, and was being hunted by people who wanted to do perverted things to me, so I just had it on the brain."  
  
 "Is that all?"  
  
 "Ukyo is VERY protective of Ranma..."  
  
 "I guess! ...But, doesn't Ranma do perverted stuff to you now?"  
  
 "Well, I suppose you could say that, but I wouldn't change THAT for anything in the world! Now it is 'my' choice, that's different."  
  
 Akane looked disgusted, but resisted the urge to lash out. She had gotten used to 'girl talk', she did not care for it, but she could tolerate it, not like when men get all perverted, that was 'totally' different! Girls could not be perverts, they are girls! It just was not possible. ...Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she had seen evidence to the contrary, but as usual, she glossed over it. "I just don't know how you can say such things so easily! Is that a Chinese thing?"  
  
 "Hey! That is offensive, and it was not at all easy at first. In fact, it is still quite hard to get out when I am talking to Ranma..."  
  
 "Well, I only know two Chinese people, and they both confirm the idea that all Chinese girls are gorgeous sex-pots, I am sorry if that is wrong! What am I supposed to think?"  
  
 "So, you think...? Aw, that's so kind of you to say..."  
  
 "...???"  
  
 "But, do you really have 'no' idea what it's like?" Pai whispered in close. "Have you never even done it with yourself?"  
  
 "Oh come on, that's not even possible, unless you are some kind of freak, and you say it like it's a given!"  
  
 "Oh please, has nobody taught you anything?"  
  
 "Hey!"  
  
 Pai grabbed Akane's arm, and took her into the tunnels, and down to the clubhouse. "Promise me you will not tell 'anyone', and I will give you a lesson."  
  
 "Akane stopped and jerked her arm back. "Who says I 'want' a lesson?"  
  
 "Well, you 'need' one, and since you have gotten this far, and no one has given one to you, I guess I have no choice. Don't you want to know what your body is truly capable of doing?"  
  
 "...but, that's perverted. Girls don't..."  
  
 "No, it isn't, it is a perfectly normal, natural, and altogether wonderful experience. Your body is a part of nature, so how can anything natural be perverted or wrong?"  
  
 "...but..."  
  
 "Believe me, besides, it might even go a long way toward helping you with your problem..."  
  
 "I don't have a 'problem'!"  
  
 "Don't you? Then why have you spent the last week away from your home? Why did you come here tonight in tears? Why-"  
  
 "Okay, okay, I get it, but even if I 'do' have a problem, how could something like that even help anyway?"  
  
 "That would take a 'really' long time to explain, and it's late, can we do that part of this another day? I would be happy to explain it, but maybe tomorrow, okay?"  
  
 "Fine! So, show me what you got!"  
  
 "What? No, you ...never mind, here, just lay back over here. Good, now close your eyes, and picture the most attractive person you can think of, and they are saying something romantic to you. What do you do?"  
  
 Akane grinned. "I punch the pervert into the next prefecture!"  
  
 Pai shook her head. "We have got a lot of work ahead of us..."  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Akane had finally managed to have a small orgasm, and Pai felt like it was an enormous accomplishment. Pai had never before had a greater desire to know how to do Ranma's 'trick' in her life. It would have saved them a lot of time, but it was probably for the best, she knew Akane needed to 'work this out' on her own.  
  
 "Well, think of it like a ...what do you call it here, a 'kata'? It IS a form of exercise after all. You just keep practicing, and one day you will master it, and then ...looook out! The dam will break, and the pleasure will wash over you in waves, like the ocean. Besides, the more you put into it, the better work out you will get! Trust me, you just keep practicing on your own, and it will get better, I promise you."  
  
 Akane nodded shyly. "So, it's like exercise?"  
  
 "Exactly, just think of it like a cross between a workout, and meditation, the best of both worlds!" Pai grinned at Akane, hoping to encourage the other girl out of her box.  
  
 A slow smile crept over Akane's face as the wheels turned. Her thoughts calmed as her rationalizing slowly allowed her to begin to relax. "I gotta ask, why do you let that guy call you 'Pai-Pai', don't you know what that means?"  
  
 "Well, of course, if you ignore the written character, but then just saying 'Pai' in your language isn't much better, now is it? At least it's cute, and it could always be worse, ne? It's not 'chichi' or 'munemune' or anything."  
  
 "No, I guess you are right... But if anyone called me anything like that, I would deck them!"  
  
 "Which brings us back to the point. First, the only person I can really be mad at about my name, are my parents, and if I get the chance, I still might 'deck' my father then, for other reasons, but I can't blame anyone else for using the name I was given, even if it sounds strange in some foreign tongue." Akane had a hard time thinking about the idea of Japanese being a 'strange' or 'foreign' tongue, and it showed on her face. "Second, even if the threats to my life had never been made, and I had not mostly forgotten about them, there is no way I could bring myself to hurt that man again now. Not only did Ranma turn out to be more than everything I never could have dreamed, but I just can't bring myself to do anything that might drive a wedge between us." Pai paused to look off into the distance with hearts in her eyes.  
  
 "I had never cared to look for a 'man', with my father as an example I didn't see the point. All I had ever thought about was my training, and getting my revenge on my father. But now, all I can think is that the day Ukyo promised to break my fingers, was the best day of my life, and it has only gotten better since then! It was a real wake-up call, I was heading down a very dark path, and they led me away from it. Now, I wouldn't change any of it for anything. The way I feel around Ranma is unlike anything I have ever felt before, it has to be love!" Pai refocused on Akane, and looked into her eyes. "One day, you will find the right person, and you will feel the same way."  
  
 "Well, maybe..." Akane looked a bit nervous as she twiddled her thumbs. "Um, hey, Pai, look, um, not to change the subject, but would you like to, um, spar with me again sometime? You gave me the best workout last week, the best that I have ever had. No one has ever really pushed me like that before, and I would really like to see that bird thing again..." Akane was able to get out a small smile.  
  
 "I think I would like that a lot. I feel the same way. I can tell how much the others have to hold back when we spar, and it is embarrassing!" Pai gave the shorter girl a hug, and wiped away one of her leftover tears. "For now, let's go get you cleaned up, and then I will take you to see your sisters. I know they have been worried about you."  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After 'recovering', Akane had been able to have a long talk with her sisters, by the end of it, most of the household was feeling better about life, the universe, everything, and the fish, and everyone had been there to see Akane off when she was ready to leave.  
  
 Ukyo gave her the warmest smile in the group, and Akane had a difficult time reconciling it in her mind with the woman who had threatened her earlier that evening. "Have a good night Akane-san! Please come visit us again!"  
  
 They all waved as Akane ran back to her home for the first time in a long time. Her mind was a jumble of emotions, and it was going to take her a long time to sort them out... She needed to spend a lot of time, alone, in her room ...'meditating'. Both Ranma and Pai had recommended it, and they both seemed to know what they were doing...  
  
 As soon as the door closed, Pai grabbed Ranma's hand and started pulling him toward their shared bedroom. "Please Ranma, I can't wait any longer, I am so worked up I can't STAND it! Please let it be my turn now!"  
  
 "What brought this on, Pai-Pai?"  
  
 "Don't ask..."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Kasumi awoke, sore after their previous night's activities, thinking of what she would make for her loving family's breakfast. She was looking forward to having the kitchen to herself, the little bit Ranma had let her do to help with dinner had just made her want to cook even more. When she fully awoke, and opened her eyes, she found that she was only hugging a pillow, and was the only one left in their large bed.  
  
 Looking at the clock, she panicked, she had never slept that late in her life! She rushed to get up, and ran for the furo to change when she heard someone call her.  
  
 "Kasumi-sama, breakfast is ready. Are you ready now, or would you like to keep something warm for you? I can bring something to you if you would rather."  
  
 Dejected, Kasumi started walking toward the dining room. "No, I am coming."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 In the Tendo home, loud sobs were heard. "Waaahhhh! My daughter has returned to me, oh happy day!"  
  
 But then, noises were heard coming from the kitchen. "Oh why does my daughter have to try and cook for me?!?!? Waaahhhh!"  
  
 "Who said I was doing this for 'you'? I am cooking for myself! If you don't want any, cook for yourself! I heard what you said about my cooking..."  
  
 "Waaaahhhhh!!!! Akane's mad at me!!!"  
  
 "Who are you crying to? No one else is here!"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Fubuki and the students arrived at school, once again with Kikyo's shikigami riding along in Ranma's pocket. Waiting for them at the gate was their group of friends from the role playing game, Yume, Keiko, Anastasia, and Natose. Anastasia's wrists and ankles were tied together, and she hopped over at their approach. Akane did not even pause, and ran straight for the building, hoping to make it to her classroom before the usual morning antics started, not wanting her good mood to be spoiled.  
  
 Seconds later, a rose sailed passed where they stood, right through where Akane had been moments before to land several meters away. Tatewaki slowly stepped out from behind a tree with his bokken in hand.  
  
 "The toll of the bell at the temple of Gion shows us the transience of it all, and the color of the blossoms on the trees demonstrates that all which prospers, must someday decline. However-" Tatewaki noticed that the person to which he was speaking was not present, and quickly began to look around, looking for either of the primary objects of his affection...  
  
 Remembering the boy from the day before, Ranma looked on with a perplexed look upon his face. Seeing this, Fubuki leaned in to whisper into Ranma's ear. "That is Tatewaki Kuno, the eccentric scion of their family, elder brother of your fellow club member Kodachi Kuno, and nephew to the headmaster. Kuno-san harasses most any beautiful woman, none of whom seem to be able to stand the guy's narcissism for long."  
  
 Ranma kept his voice low to match. "So Fukibuki, you have experienced this as well I take it?"  
  
 Fubuki blushed at the implied complement. "As have Kasumi-sama and really all of us at one point or another. Kuno-san knows little in the way of restraint, nor how to take 'no' for an answer."  
  
 Keiko joined in as well. "Yeah, the pervert is always trying to get all 'grabby', basically a stalker! Luckily for us, the guy tends to stay focused on a select few..."  
  
 Anastasia felt left out, while she did not care for Tatewaki in any particular way, she would not object to being manhandled like the others, but some days, she felt as if she were the only one their resident molester avoided. Was she not pretty enough, or was it just because she was willing? She had no idea, but it made her feel dejected, neglected, and rejected when she would have liked to have been selected.  
  
 Ranma was a bit annoyed, he took a moment to confirm a few things in the boy's aura before stepping forward. "I suppose we will have to give the guy another lesson in 'restraint' then..."  
  
 The motion of Ranma stepping forth from within the circle of attractive beauties that included Akane's sister and maid caught Tatewaki's attention. "You there, I recall you from the prior morning! What have you done with the savage beauty that is Akane Tendo?"  
  
 "Nothing, nor would I! Tendo-san is probably in class by now. Weren't you paying attention, or were you too busy planning how to harass another girl? From what I saw yesterday, and the stories I have heard, I am starting to think you have some serious problems, man."  
  
 "You cad! What about you? What is your relationship to all of these girls? You certainly seem awfully close." Tatewaki waved his bokken in the girls' general direction.  
  
 "Yes, we are very close. What, do you think I should send them away and not 'allow' them to be near me? Who is the 'cad' now?" Ranma took a step closer. "Not only are you no better than a molester, but now you have a problem with my friends?"  
  
 "You surround yourself with these beauties, forcing them to do ...what? The kami only know! And yet, you dare to accuse the Blue Thunder of such slander!" Kuno leveled his Bokken toward Ranma's chest. "For you to hold so many women in your sway, while in the presence of the Blue Thunder! ...I say it is just not possible! It must be sorcery I tell you!"  
  
 Ranma's eyes began to glow, his voice was low, but crystal clear to anyone in close range. "I have *NEVER* forced anyone, to do anything! I am *NOT* the one forcing their attentions on others, Hypocrite-san! You sir, are a classic case of 'projection'. Every girl *I* have ever been with, has been there by choice! I don't pester anyone, I don't chase anyone, and I 'certainly' never harass anyone who has told me 'no'!" Ranma's aura had gotten brighter and hotter with each syllable, causing all but Ukyo and Kuno to back off. Ukyo was not bothered by it, and Tatewaki was blindly ignoring it, having a very 'dulled' sense of pain.  
  
 Tatewaki looked defiant. "That is not the tale the students tell of a rampage on campus in the wee hours of dayspring..."  
  
 "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Ranma's aura flared up again, incinerating most of the wooden sword that had been touching his chest. "Besides, I was groped first!"  
  
 "You've gotta admit though, Ranchama, it 'did' look bad."  
  
 "I can't help that, and you know I wouldn't do that intentionally."  
  
 "I wish you would!"  
  
 "You're not helping." Ranma stuck his tongue out at his friend, and along with his sing-song voice, completely ruining the mood. "Oh never mind, I said I would teach you some restraint and I will." Less than a second later, Tatewaki was tied up in a different position from the day before, and flying through the air, right on target to be snagged by a tree branch that could support it. Mii was begging to be 'taught restraint' as well, while most of the ladies watching broke out into cheers and applause. Many of the students who saw the perfect landing decided it was a good time to pull out magic markers and practice their artwork...  
  
 Ranma was taking a moment to calm himself, while some of the impressed onlookers marveled at how easily he had dealt with the annoyance. Seeing that the show appeared to be over, most of the students returned to their morning activities.  
  
 "Well, it looks like we have plenty of time, and nothing to do before class today, so why don't we-?"  
  
 Off in the distance they all heard someone yelling. "noke! noke! noke! noke! noke! Noke! Noke! Noke! Noke! Noke! NOKE! NOKE! NOKE! NOKE! NOKE!" The yells were quickly getting louder, along with the thunderous sound of a stampede! They all looked toward the sounds, and saw a plume of dust trailing from the other side of the gate, and it was rapidly approaching along with the sounds.  
{*Noke = the 'continuative' form of the verb 'nokeru', or 'to move aside', in other words, someone is yelling a warning to move out of the way.*}  
  
 "Oh, that's right. I'm on duty today... Jaa mata!" With that, Keiko took off for the building as quickly as her feet could carry her.  
{*Ja Mata = 'see you later'*}  
  
 "'On duty'? I thought the servant-ed students were the only ones required to do cleaning here?"  
  
 "They are, and it is too early to start for those who 'are' on that duty, we were ditched."  
  
 Within seconds, the source of the commotion came into view. A teen, in a school uniform matching their own, came running up at high speeds, to stop at the entrance gate, cracking the sidewalk from the force of coming to a quick stop. She was surrounded by her flaming aura as she placed her hands on her hips, and held her head high, and proudly laughed before she declared, in somewhat formal language, "FUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Everyone, Good Morning!" As the battle aura faded, they saw that the boisterous student had long silver hair held back by a maroon headband, golden eyes, and a scar on her forehead in the shape of the letter 'X'.  
  
 "Ageha-chan, good morning to you!"  
  
 Noticing them, the newcomer walked over. "Yume, my good friend, you are looking well!"  
  
 "I thought you were supposed to be out of the country until next week on business, what happened?"  
  
 "FUAHAHAHAHAhahahahaha! I received some good news while I was away, so I returned early. So, tell me, my trusted friend, you seem to have acquired the company of several attractive people, and Fubuki-dono, are you joining us again?"  
  
 Fubuki bowed. "Welcome back, Ageha-sama, I hope your trip was productive. I have returned in the service of my new goshujin-sama, as I am no longer a student."  
  
 "Fuahaha! Well done! Your dedication deserves a reward! Here, for you!" Ageha whipped out her dansen uchiwa, piled high with konpeitou and offered them to Fubuki, who knew better than to try to turn it down.  
{*Dansen Uchiwa = A type of solid war fan, typically with an hourglass shape. / Konpeitou = A type of colored confection, similar to rock candy.*}  
  
 Yume congratulated her friend. "Yokatta, Fubuki-chan!"  
  
 Fubuki just smiled and offered some to Natose and then the others after popping one into her mouth. She had pulled a plate out of her pocket to serve the candy, as a maid she wanted to keep everything neat and tidy. "Ageha-sama, where is your personal steward? It is unusual to be so far behind."  
  
 "Fuahaha! Sadly, for what I must do today, Kojuro would only get in the way, so had to be left at home."  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 A young man, with spiky golden hair, a green bandanna, and a butler uniform, was completely tied up with metal cables and gagged as he struggled to escape his bonds. The young man flopped like a fish out of water as several maids and an older looking butler looked on.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ageha took in Ukyo and Shampoo, and their maids' uniforms, both of them standing out among the other maids at the school. "And who are these two new maids? At what skills do you excel?"  
  
 Ukyo smirked. "You want to know what skills I have, do you? Would you like a demonstration?"  
  
 Ranma stepped forward, not wanting to offend Yume's friend. "First off, they are both 'extremely' multi-talented ...in 'many' ways, and neither of them are actually 'maids', they are just taking the classes for fun, and advancement in the art."  
  
 Ageha's ki sense was not the most developed in the world, but she was proud of it, and it told her that several of the people present were strong, and that interested her very much indeed. "Fuahahaha! Wonderful, see how the other half lives, advance your skills, and all of that, very commendable!"  
  
 "Ageha-chan, these are the people I told you about on the phone the other day, this one is Ukyo Kuonji, my distant cousin."  
  
 Ageha's excitement level seemed to go up again. "Ah, well met, Kuonji-dono, I hold your family in the highest regards. Call on me if you need anything! How about you two, by what names should I know you?"  
  
 "Is Shampoo. Warrior of Nujie Zu." Ageha's eyes opened imperceptibly wider, it seemed as if her instincts were once again correct.  
  
 "Well met warrior Shampoo, I would love to see you in action."  
  
 Shampoo was not quite sure how to take that. "Is that challenge?" Within an instant, her chui were clutched in her hands.  
  
 "FUAHAHA! No, my dear warrior, it was a complement, and one rightfully deserved. That was a fine demonstration indeed! However, if you do wish to spar with me, I would gladly take you up on that when there is more time."  
  
 Ranma leaned in and spoke softly to Shampoo. "Remember, even if you do lose, no kisses of death, it's just practice."  
  
 "Shampoo know ...but make no promise." Shampoo grinned as her weapons vanished as quickly as they had appeared. "But you no worry airen, if Shampoo fight, Shampoo win!"  
  
 "Yup, just like you did with Ucchan..." Ranma saw her expression fell, and instantly knew why. "Shan Pu, I am not implying you are weak, but it is never a good idea to underestimate any opponent. No matter how strong you are, there will always be people who can beat you. I am not trying to tell you not to fight, nor spar, I just would like you to remember that none of us are invincible."  
  
 Ageha appraised Ranma, taking in his words, and lingering briefly as she looked over his bare chest. "You also have the look of a warrior, sir. By what name are you known?"  
  
 "I-" Ranma was cut off before he could even start.  
  
 Ukyo jumped in, always looking for a reason to 'toot' Ranma's 'horn' ...in more ways than one. "Before you stands a hero, a star! The man who has mastered a hundred styles, beaten a hundred youkai, and conquered a hundred women. Star of the screen, and legend in our own time! The one, the only, Ranmaaaaaa Saotome!!!!!" Applause was heard coming from all around them.  
  
 "Ucchan exaggerates..." Ranma was embarrassed, but his training kicked in, and he reluctantly bowed to Ageha, and then to the crowd.  
  
 Ukyo turned away in a bit of a huff. "Not much! I do keep track of these things..." She kept mumbling to herself, though no one paid her any attention. "...keep a notebook ...full of lists ...no one cares..."  
  
 "FUAHAHAHAHA! Quite impressive, this woman speaks quite highly of you, Sao-tooh-my-god!" Ageha froze, her jaw dropped, and her skin lost all of its color. "Ra-Ra-Ranma? Ranma Saotome? As in 'future head of the Saotome clan and school', 'that' Ranma Saotome, is that what you said?"  
  
 Those who knew Ageha, or had even seen her around more than once, were almost as stunned as Ageha herself. No one, not even her family, had they been there, could recall seeing her less than completely confident before, in anything. For Ageha, this qualified as 'speechless'.  
  
 Ranma was taken aback by the sudden change in tone from the boisterous young woman, and he started to get nervous. "...yes? That is future head of the Saotome family, and 'current' head of the Saotome schools, but yes, is that ...a 'problem'?"  
  
 Before Ranma had finished his sentence, Ageha was on her knees, with her head bowed down, and hands on the ground before her. "Please, forgive my impertinence, I had hoped to do this in another way. ...As you may be aware, I am Ageha Kuki, eldest child of Mikado Kuki, future head of the Kuki family, and of the Kuki Group. I have looked forward to this moment for years... Saotome-sama, I humbly present myself as your bride!"  
  
 "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?" Everyone who was not already doing so, stared blankly at Ageha.  
  
 "No, I am sorry, but no. I may get married one day, but if I do, it will not be through some arranged deal out of the blue. That would not be fair to these others who I have known for years, and care deeply about..."  
  
 "There is no way that is possible!"  
  
 "Yes! Shampoo here first!"  
  
 Ageha finally looked up, unfamiliar emotions written plainly on her face. "But, my, you ...Saotome-sama has been my promised husband for almost as long as I can remember!"  
  
 "I hate to break it to you Kuki-san, but no one bothered to tell your 'Saotome-sama' this information. I have been on the road, on a training trip, for more than twelve years. How then, do you think we have some kind of arrangement? Especially since we have never met."  
  
 Ageha felt as if her whole life had just fallen apart, it was really only a small fraction, and she knew that, but that did not change the way it felt. Her emotions began to turn to something she was a bit more familiar. Being upset was not something she was very used to either, but it was, at least more familiar territory than heartache or disappointment. "You knowing about it is not really important, what matters is that the head of my family made a deal with the head of your family, and-"  
  
 "I hate to break it to you, but that is impossible."  
  
 "It isn't, I saw your father, on the day of the arrangement, myself. Though I have to admit, I am very glad to say, that there is little resemblance."  
  
 "You're not the only one!" All of those who knew the man, nodded vigorously.  
  
 At the mention of his father's name, Ranma's mood finished going completely cold. "Therein lies the crux of the problem, not about there being no resemblance, of that I think we are all grateful, but Genma-san, is not only not, head of my family, but also gave up all parental rights when I was four years old. So, unless this deal was before that, I do not believe you will find it very binding."  
  
 Ageha was crushed under the weight of her life's plans crashing around her. She had known about this arrangement for many years, and had never even considered dating before. She had found it convenient, free to concern herself with the other things in life, her studies, her training, and learning to run a multinational corporation. She had to admit, she knew very little about this man, but she could tell he was strong, and handsome, and from a somewhat prominent family, if he could satisfy her needs, what more could she ask for? Even if he could not, she could always take on a lover, like most of her family had done. She may not have made the best first impression, but this on the other hand, was something she never could have expected. For her, of all people, to be so flatly rejected, by the man she had been promised to wed, it was unthinkable! There was no way for her to take this lying down, and so she stood, and pointed to the sky. "I'll sue!"  
  
 "Well, if you can find the guy, good luck with that. But you will not get anything out of us, we were not involved. You should have checked to make sure the person you were dealing with had the right to make that deal. I guess that is what happens when people just assume the 'man' is the one in charge, ne?"  
  
 The idea of a man schooling her on sexism was not wasted on her, but she did not let it slow her down. "You know, it is because of our family, that your family's school is what it is today. We paid for the land it is on, we moved some of the buildings on that land, and we paid for the construction of the school itself! Most of our servants are trained there. We could make things very difficult-"  
  
 Ranma got right in her face, finger poking into her chest. She had tried to break it once, but Ranma was too fast to be caught. "Threatening me and my family is supposed to get you on my good side in what way? Because the actual head of my family, will not permit any marriage that is not of my choosing, so you are out of luck until I am twenty if these are the kinds of tactics you wish to use, and I assure you, that you are far more likely to end up married to my old man than me at that rate. If you wish to blackmail someone, you would have better luck finding the old man. I have looked over the titles, we legally own everything on our property ...you have no legal footing. I am sorry you were scammed, and honestly, I do not really care about 'that' school, I only got involved with it a week ago, I have my own school to worry about. If you wish to hurt the school, use strong-arm tactics to coerce and get your way, ...well, you do *NOT* want to find out what happens when someone makes an enemy of Ranma Saotome." Ranma visibly calmed down as he turned back to his family. "Homeroom is about to start, let's get out of here." Ranma started toward the school, but not before turning his head, and shooting Ageha a very unpleasant look.  
  
 "...How dare you talk to me that way? Do NOT turn your back on me, we are not done here!" Ageha Kuki was used to getting her way, things tended to come rather naturally to her, and people tended to bend over backwards to make anything she wanted a reality. Even if she had asked someone to die for her, they more likely than not, would, not that she had ever tested that idea. Ageha was more than willing to fight her own battles after all, which was why she wanted to do this alone, but she never would have anticipated a reaction like that, and it affected her in way she did not understand. Other than the anger, she did not recognize the other emotions, and she could not tell which was stronger, but judging by her unusually quiet voice trailing off with, '...don't go." Many of the gawking onlookers would guess 'rejection' the strongest. Ageha had no way of coping with these feelings, and for the time, just dropped to her knees, completely unaware of the stares she was receiving...  
  
 The rest of those who had stopped to watch the commotion, could not believe what they had seen, even Nabiki was doing her best impression of a fish breathing. It was unbelievable to any of them that someone could talk like that to a member of the Kuki family, or refuse them anything. They were one of the most powerful families in Japan, and even the emperor took their calls! As impressive as the scene was, Nabiki was quite concerned, Ageha's family could completely ruin them, or whole nations, if they were so inclined, probably even have them deported, or worse! She needed to talk to Ranma about this at some point ...in private.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 The bell was about to ring, and Akane was in a good mood, for better or worse, she had made up with her family, she had made it to class without being accosted by that molester-senpai, and now, her least favorite classmate, was almost late, missing her butler, and looking as if her pet died ...it was a good day. Akane did not like to admit to taking joy in the suffering of others, but it was hard to resist when bad things happened to people she didn't like. Egotistical girls like that, who thought they were better than her, just really got to Akane, and Ageha was, in her opinion, one of the worst! She was just so much better than her at almost everything ...it made Akane sick! She tried to think back on her meditation lessons from Pai the night before and calm herself again before the bell rang.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Kikyo had been feeling rather good about herself and the work she had done setting up their shrine, it would not be long before she could begin the consecration ceremony, imploring the aid of a kami. They would need to choose who they wanted o ask soon, she had a few in mind, but wanted to give Ranma the final say on the matter.  
  
 Deciding she was ready for a break, her curiosity drove her to check in with her shikigami. The scene that had unfolded before her had filled her with mixed emotions. She was slightly disheartened by the fact that yet another girl had tried to lay claim to Ranma, but she was considerably bolstered by the fact that for the first time in her experience, since Shampoo’s youngest twin sisters, Ranma flat-out turned a girl down, and the reaction of the crowd showed her that it was not an expected reaction to them either. To her, it had seemed as though she were the only adult woman Ranma had refused, and while she did understand his reasons, she had felt quite singled out, despite Ukyo's assurances that she was not the only one.  
  
 Kikyo already had old rejection issues that ran deep, and her resistance to the pain it caused was low. Some women talked about the pain of 'being traded in for a newer model', but few of them have experienced such a 'literal' example, and in a way, she has turned around and done the very same thing herself! She still loved Inuyasha, and probably always would, but it, and the pain of being rejected, were finally starting to fade into the past as 'mostly' fond memories.  
  
 Kikyo was also quite familiar with arranged marriages, few marriages in her day had been otherwise, and she had learned that even in this age, almost half of the marriages in the country were arranged by their parents, though that number was rapidly declining and might well drop below one-third before long. Though, her talks with Nodoka had led her to believe that Ranma would not be put in that position, and so she was taken aback by that element of the situation. She had never really held any expectation of being Ranma's wife, she was happy just to be seen, and loved, as a normal woman, but were she to have any expectations at this point, it would have been for Kasumi to have been Ranma's bride ...or perhaps that was just her desires masquerading as a prediction. ...Even the best miko made mistakes.  
  
 She did not know what to think about this 'new girl', on the one hand, she did not like the threats to her new family, but she felt the other woman's pain. The pain of rejection was a unifier, and she could sympathize with an overreaction. She had no 'moral high-ground upon which to stand in that regard, that did not mean was about to allow anyone, no matter their history, to harm the people she loved. Perhaps she would need to prepare another shikigami to keep an eye on her, better safe than sorry. The path of the jilted lover seeking revenge is not a pretty one indeed, and if that is the path taken by this other woman, then Kikyo intended to stop her.  
  
 So decided, Kikyo set about the preparations, she wanted to make sure it was ready to go by morning, so the others could take it with them to their school. Including the one they took that morning to watch over the youkai-teacher, it was going to take a lot of her attention, which was exactly why she was taking the time to infuse them with as much power as she could spare, that way they were mostly independent, and she would not have to watch them at all times. Her old soul collectors were simple, they required but one command, and could mostly function on their own, but for a job like this, they needed almost full sentience, and the ability to appear as real people when necessary ...it took a lot of effort and energy on her part. It seemed the shrine would have to wait another day.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nodoka was bored. Most of the younger people, including the staff, were going to school, and the ninja were nowhere to be seen as they rarely came out of hiding, and tended to stay in Ranma's new home anyway. The only other person around was Soun, and he had not been pleasant company of late. She still invited him for lunch, since she felt sorry for the guy, but as disturbing as her thoughts had been lately, she would almost rather be alone with them, than with Soun. Almost ever subject seemed to come back to him crying over his daughters and either their helping him, or their refusal to help him. It was no wonder her husband spent most of their time together playing games, the man was just not much of a conversationalist, and she had little interest in playing boards games with a man who cheated like a child. That is not to say that children were cheaters, but rather his skill in cheating was at a child's level. Even when she ignored the pathetic attempts to cheat, she still beat him handily, every time.  
  
 So with Kasumi working, and Kikyo busy in her shrine and 'not' allowing visitors, she was alone ...again. Either they were going to need to hire more staff, or she was going to have to find a hobby, something to take her mind off of ...everything. It was already taking every bit of her willpower to resist following 'her children' to 'document' their day in school, and she had broken most of her favorite 'toys' recently in her frustration. She decided to go shopping while she thought about it.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nodoka had been wandering from shopping district to shopping district for several hours and found herself in a part of Tokyo called Akihabara, where she found many interesting shops. Several of which carried 'toys' that she thought might make good replacements for the ones she had recently broken. In one such shop, while waiting for one of the young employees to return with her requested item from storage in the back, she got a twinge of nostalgia and started to browse the manga on one of the shelves.  
  
 "Oh... my..." Nodoka was no prude, and had been familiar with 'romantic' manga in her youth, but never had she seen anything like what was depicted before her. Before the young man returned with her 'item', she had read several, and unwittingly brought a very large stack of them with her to the counter.  
  
 "Here you are miss." The youth looked down and noticed the pile of manga Nodoka was carrying. "Would you like those as well?"  
  
 "To what are you referring?"  
  
 "The manga, the ones in your arms, would you like me to add them to your total?"  
  
 Nodoka looked down and finally realized she did in fact, have a large pile of manga in her arms. Embarrassed, and not wanting to further embarrass herself, she just nodded. As the cashier rang up the books, and placed them into discreet bags, he noticed a similar theme among a hefty percentage of the titles. He was not the type to judge, they served all kinds there, but he did have to wonder why a woman, who looked to be barely out of college, was interested in that sort of thing... She had not yet noticed it herself.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Taking a more direct way home, Nodoka was stopped by a handsome young man, who was smiling brightly as he handed out fliers. She had assumed it was for a host club and was preparing to find a gentle way to turn him down. "What school do you go to, onee-san?"  
  
 "Oh my, no, I finished high school some time ago..."  
  
 "You didn't go to a university? Do you have a job lined up?"  
  
 "Oh no, I had an arranged marriage, before I even finished high school, and had a very manly son." Nodoka beamed with pride.  
  
 "Well, I must say, you certainly do not look like you've have a child, but I guess as a new mother you wouldn't have time for this..."  
  
 Without thinking about it, Nodoka responded as only someone desperately looking for something to do could. "Well now, my son is in school, and I do seem to have a lot of free time these days. What is it you have there?"  
  
 'Hooked! I sure hope this onee-san joins up, I would love to see more beauty like this around the center!' "Well now, I am glad you asked. We have been sent out to encourage adults with free time, such as yourself, to engage in the pursuit of lifelong learning!"  
  
 "Such noble goals..."  
  
 "Our local Ministry of Education had recently remodeled, and reopened the social education center near here after a ...martial mishap. It would have taken much longer, but thanks to a very large anonymous donation, it was finished well ahead of schedule. It is also thanks to those donations that we are offering these classes completely free of charge to any citizen who would like to expand their horizons! Unlike most cultural centers, our benefactors felt that no Japanese Cultural Center would be complete without at least basic self defense lessons, I do recommend those, a young lady as cute as yourself, cannot be too careful."  
  
 "You flatter me. I do not believe that would be necessary. I am, however, interested in what else you have available, perhaps a class in flower arranging would be nice, I have not done that in years..."  
  
 "Certainly onee-san, there are many classes like that and much, much more! Make sure you take a good look around before you decide, of course you can take as many classes as you like, for as long as you like here, it is all up to you. Just head down this street, it's on the left, you can't miss it, the recently renamed 'Kuki Cultural Center'. Since it is the grand opening, some of the instructors have set up recruitment tables displaying their work to attract people, reminded me of club recruitment drives in school. Just present this flyer at the gate, they will know I sent you, give you a discount, and take extra special care of you."  
  
 The warm smile from the crier helped to make up her mind as she took the flyer. "Why, thank you very much young man. I will be sure to look into it, one can never know too much after all." Nodoka smiled as she continued in the direction the young man had indicated, which happened to be the way she was already going. "What a nice boy."  
  
 As she approached the center, she saw, and heard, quite a commotion. It was like a cultural festival mixed with an amusement park, complete with rides! 'You really would have to be deaf and blind to miss this!' A few other attractive young people had started to approach her, but backed off with a disappointed look upon their faces as they saw she already had a flyer.  
  
 There were a number of people behind tables near the entrance, collecting the flyers, and handing out badges. As Nodoka walked up she was asked if she had a flyer as well. "Why yes, that nice young man down the street said that I should give you this for a special discount."  
  
 "Yes ojou-sama, thank you, each of these flyers are numbered, and our donors promised a bonus to everyone who handed one out to someone who actually showed up."  
  
 "So, there is no discount then?"  
  
 "Oh no ojou-sama, everything is free to anyone who wants look around. May I ask you to sign in here please, and I will get you a badge?" The attendant passed over a clipboard and a pen.  
  
 "Thank you very much." Nodoka signed in and received her badge.  
  
 "You are very welcome. Here is a key for a locker to place your things, they are just inside to your right. Please, enjoy our exhibits." The attendant smiled brightly.  
  
 Nodoka bowed before entering the rebuilt campus. She was amazed at the opulence of it all, and it took her several moments before she even considered looking for the lockers.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Kasumi was leaving the television station. She had finished recording her normal segment for the news program, and was on her way to the nearby convention hall to do a special report. She was having to hurry so they could get their new 'commercial' filmed, after they opened, before the crowds got too bad, and in time for the special effects to be added before they aired.  
  
 There was a new expansion coming out for the role playing game, Youkai the Façade, and she had been chosen for the advertisement due to being a known celebrity, who was also a player. They were going to sell some advanced copies at this convention, and she would get a few of them for herself as part of her payment for the report.  
  
 They wanted her to do the report in costume as her magical girl character from the game, to help sell the product and generate more buzz. Her having to travel to the location of the shoot, in costume, compounded by the fact that it was also her character in the manga of which she was the star, was certainly having the effect of generating 'buzz'... People were constantly coming up to her, asking for autographs, and wanting to know what she was doing out in costume. Kasumi was not a suspicious woman by nature, but she was starting to think that was the point of making her take public transportation, and meet the crew, who was already set up and waiting on her.  
  
 The shoot itself had gone smoothly, and made them the most popular booth at the exposition, though she was mobbed by fans whenever she would get some free time and she was unable to do any of the things she had wanted to do on her breaks, including going to the restroom. While she was really looking forward to giving the books to her friends in the group, she had more pressing concerns and she needed to hurry, but every time she tried to get away, the crowd would gather around her, and she was unable to get passed.  
  
 Getting desperate, Kasumi found a large sack no one wanted any longer, having sold all of the items it previously contained, cut eye holes into it, and put it over her head, before once again, trying to get to a restroom. People still tried to talk to her, but this time they were asking if she was a character from a new Nintendo game, so she was truthfully able to deny that, and move on toward her goal.  
  
 Finally finding the relief she had sought, Kasumi was able to relax and think. Despite the problems, and possible plotting of her colleagues, she had a fun day. She rather enjoyed dressing up in costumes, especially when she saw the joy it brought to others. It was her favorite part of the job, seeing the looks of happiness that she was able to bring to the faces of so many people. She especially loved events such as this one, where she was able to interact with the public and see their enjoyment in person. It did not compare to the pleasure she felt when she was able to help those in need, rather than just entertain, or helping her family...  
  
 Helping her family... Kasumi's mood darkened slightly, once again she felt regret over accepting that television job so many years ago, but every time she would talk about quitting, someone would inquire how her 'fans' would feel about it, and she would not be able to bring herself follow through with it. She had not felt as though she had been able to be of much help to her family of late, everything always seemed to be done before she could get to it. She missed the cooking most of all, she had not really gotten to cook a meal since she had taken Ranma to see the shelter ...the shelter! They always need her, and ever so happy when she cooked for them. They had planned on making dinner together this evening, but Kasumi felt she need to do more than that, and decided she would make an extra trip to visit her friends there and make them something. It might help her feel better, she had been feeling fidgety lately, and she did not care for it. She had been having daydreams of preparing food, her hands would subconsciously go through the motions, and she had even had a nightmare that morning. She might have even awoken in a cold sweat if not for the warm embrace of her loved ones.  
  
 She remembered her sister, and several other girls holding her down, while the rest of her family made meal after meal, as they laughed, told her how much they loved her, how they would take care of her forever, and forced her to eat such lovely food... She had awoken thinking that she would never get to cook again! It had taken her a while to get back to sleep after her ordeal, and possibly added to why she had overslept that morning...  
  
 Kasumi calmed herself, thinking about the rest of her plans for the day. After helping to teach the Kaji-ken class, she looked forward to cooking with both Ranma and Fubuki, she knew that she could find more ways to feel useful that night, and started to regain her usual cheer.  
  
 Realizing that she was still in her costume, she thought it would be best if she changed back into her street clothes before heading back to work. As she started to change her clothing, she pointed, looked up toward the ceiling, and spoke her character's transformation phrase with a giggle.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Ranma's fourth period history class was about half over, and they had all been given free study time for the remainder of the class. Since he had already memorized the lesson, Ranma thought he was see if he could get out of class a bit early, and prepare a few things for his afternoon class, and not have to miss lunch to do it.  
  
 "Well, normally I would tell you to do it during lunch, but since it is you, I suppose you may go. I saw your entrance exam scores, you don't need this class..."  
  
 Ranma smiled. "Thank you, sensei."  
  
 Her smile suddenly turned cold. "...and I do not need you in this class, stay gone as long as you would like."  
  
 Ranma took that in stride, history was one of his best subjects anyway, and he had far more important things to worry about that day. Ranma looked over his fellow student teachers, and nodded. Ukyo, Shampoo, and Fubuki got up, and started forward, but their teacher stopped them. "No, I am afraid not. You may not need to study this material, but the same cannot be said for the rest of you."  
  
 "Sensei, Ucchan scored almost as well as I, we covered this era three years ago..."  
  
 "Review your own statement, and I am sure you will see why that is..." Ukyo took offence to that statement, and vowed to do better, so as not to be left out in the future.  
  
 Ranma resisted saying 'because you're a bitch', which made him appear to have considered her statement. "I would consider this a challenge and would suggest that we have a contest to see which of you knows the material better, but the less help I have, the more I need to hurry. Fukibuki, let's go."  
  
 "As I said, 'you' are the only one allowed to leave."  
  
 Fubuki stepped forward, not willing to be kept apart from her master. "I have already graduated, and you will not keep me from my duty."  
  
 "Then why are you in my class?"  
  
 As a maid, she knew her place, especially when it came to the rules of this school. "To tend to Ranma-sama. If you check the school charter, you will find that the upper-class students are allowed to have their personal attendants attend them, as long as they are needed, and I have personal approval from the headmaster to be here. I am also an instructor, along with Ranma-sama, and we need to get set up."  
  
 "Saotome-kun, you maid's talking back will go down in your personal record, now leave."  
  
 Ranma grabbed Fubuki's hand, before he led the way out of the room and down the hall. Once they had gotten to the backdoor, Ranma stopped and turned around to face Fubuki, who looked distraught. "I'm SO sorry, goshujin-sama! I shouldn't have spoken out!" She dropped to her knees, begging forgiveness.  
  
 "Fukibuki..." Ranma spoke gently.  
  
 "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."  
  
 "Fubuki!" Ranma said her name in a commanding tone.  
  
 "Hai, goshujin-sama!" Fubuki stood up, snapping to attention.  
  
 Ranma placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I am proud of you. I loved watching you standing up for yourself."  
  
 "But, ...but, ..."  
  
 "No 'buts', this is important, you are more than just a maid, you are a very important person, who has rights, and feelings that matter just as much as anyone else."  
  
 "But, you do not understand, goshujin-sama. I am not just a person doing the job of a maid, I AM a maid. It isn't just a job I do, it is what I am, to my very core..."  
  
 "And you do it 'very' well, but I think you can be more than that. How about this, I would like to see you do at least one thing a day, not because of duty, but for entertainment, something just for the fun of it, something just for yourself."  
  
 Fubuki looked up and smiled. "Okay goshujin-sama, it will be as you command! I will start with this..." She threw her arms around him, and gave him a deep kiss, which he returned passionately. "Everything I do, is because I want to. I live to serve you, and I love doing it. I can think of no greater pleasure in life. This is what I have aspired my entire life to be, and I have obtained my life's dream right after graduating from high school. The only thing I have left to do is to live it out! My life could not be better, and as long as you are pleased with my service, then I could not be happier!"  
  
 "You are the best, I could not be more thrilled that you have chosen to join my family, and I hope that we prove worthy of your dedication."  
  
 "No, goshujin-sama, I am not the best, but I strive to improve for you."  
  
 "You will always be the best to me." Ranma grinned as he gently squeezed the maid in his arms. "Now, lets go get things set up for our class."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Now, since I am still learning this particular style, and we do not know each other yet, instead of doing what you would normally be doing, I would like to cover some basics." Groans were heard among the class. "Then I can properly gauge each of your skill levels and adjust the curriculum accordingly. Many of you second and third years, may remember Fubuki-sensei who will be supervising my instructions, and making sure I do not make too many mistakes." Ranma winked before he shot Fubuki a smile, causing most of the maids, to sigh.  
  
 Fubuki perked up at the attention. "I am sure you will do wonderfully, goshujin-sama!"  
  
 Murmurs of "Goshujin-sama?" filled the room, as gossip started to stir.  
  
 Ranma spoke up, to quiet the commotion. "Yes, as some of you may already know, Fubuki-sensei is also my personal maid, and head of my household staff. I 'do' hope that will not be too much of a problem for anyone here."  
  
 There were quite a few sighs of disappointment around the room from the maids who had been hoping to fill that role when they graduated, but no one outwardly complained. If he had a 'staff', there would always be the chance of another opening. ...The personal attendant's job was always the hardest anyway, even if it could be the most ...'rewarding'.  
  
 "Good. While I have not yet mastered this style, I do know a 'few' things about the martial arts, so I hope that we can all learn something from each other."  
  
 "I am sure you can teach us a lot of things!" A pen suddenly appeared at the feet of the maid who had spoken out, embedded in the floor, causing her silencing her quickly.  
  
 Ranma turned toward Mikan and spoke. "Mikan-sensei, for now, I would appreciate it if you would not do that during my class. If I have a problem with discipline, I will handle it. Thank you." Turning back to the class, he resumed. "However that brings us to my first point. Ucchan, would you join me for a demonstration?"  
  
 Ukyo jumped up and slid up to Ranma's side. "Of course, Ranchama! ...I mean, 'sensei', gomen." More murmurs and sounds of surprise filled the room.  
  
 Mikan shot a glare at the class, quieting them down, but it was quickly returned by a stern looking Ranma before he backed toward Fubuki.  
  
 Ukyo picked up on what he wanted her to do, and pretended to be going after 'the master'.  
  
 "Defense."  
  
 Ukyo whipped a 'throwing kote' out of her skirt and whipped it at Fubuki's head. Ranma snatched it out of the air and casually tossed it back, causing Ukyo to dodge as the kote embedded itself into the wall behind her. After spinning out of the way, Ukyo launched herself into the air and aimed a powerful kick at Fubuki, her foot glowing with ki. Ranma jumped up to block the attack, his own arms glowing. He nodded at Ukyo as they landed softly, ending their demonstration.  
  
 "The first and most important part of the martial arts is defense. Protecting yourself and others are what the martial arts are all about. All kata begin with protection. The best defense is avoidance. It is difficult to hurt someone you cannot hit. However, as any experienced fighter can tell you, this is not always an option, especially when you are defending another. I would like to ask that you all put your safety first, but I also know that can be a difficult choice." Ranma paused a moment to spare a glance at Ukyo as he said this. "I will ask you to consider this. How much will you be able to protect anyone if you are too injured to move, or worse? Dead people are very limited as to the amount of protection they can offer." Ranma waited for his words to sink in.  
  
 "A true martial artist never hits first in a battle. Observe, anticipate, and react. By the time you see an attack with your eyes, it is already too late though. You must seize the moment when your opponent's mind moves. Read the mind of your opponent, their aura, sense the slightest clues and react to what they do, before they do it." Ranma nodded at Ukyo again and she came at him throwing punches at chestnut speed, faster than many of the maids could see. For his part, Ranma casually stood there, deflecting or blocking each attack with one arm.  
  
 Ukyo winked and whispered to Ranma. "Show off."  
  
 Ranma winked back. "You know the rules."  
  
 "Ah, good old number twelve..."  
  
 Ranma turned back to the class, after signaling the end of that example, noticing that the class was murmuring about 'rule number twelve'. He was just about to speak up, quieting the class, but instead changed course and leaped over the heads of the class, doing a somersault at the peak of the leap, and landing near the back of the room. Ranma handed the pen he had snatched out of the air back to Mikan. "As I said, I would appreciate you *NOT* attacking my students in my class. If you do not like the way I handle discipline in my class, you can talk to me about it later. That was two, I will not tolerate a third."  
  
 The class suddenly got deathly quiet, all of the maids to stunned to utter a single sound. No one had ever seen anyone stand up to Mikan, even the headmaster was afraid to cross the woman, and their new teacher had just done it, twice! None of them wanted to miss what happened next.  
  
 Other than a dark aura, Mikan's expression had not changed. "Yes, we 'will' speak of this later..."  
  
 Ranma hopped back to the front of the room before she had completed her 'threat', and tried to regain the focus of the room. "Now, all of you at once, what do you hope to gain in this class?" Ranma listened as his class all shouted out their responses. "Control, good. Yes, combined with a good diet, this IS a very good type of exercise to improve your figure. No, I cannot introduce you to Jackie Chan. The most common response was 'the power to protect', a noble goal."  
  
 Ranma turned around, facing away, with his left arm behind his back. "But what is power?" One of the maid raised her hand. Without turning around, Ranma responded. "Yes, you with the blond hair?"  
  
 Gasps were heard around the room before the blond maid stood to give her answer. "Strength?"  
  
 "Good answer, but there are many kinds of strength, strength of body, strength of mind, strength of character, strength of will, and may more. The one we will be focusing on today, is strength of technique." Ranma raised his right arm and index finger at that point, before turning around. "Technique is what puts the art, into the martial arts, and what separates a martial artist from a common brawler. It is what allows a skilled practitioner to defeat much larger opponents, and against greater odds. For example, it takes much less force to misdirect, or deflect an attack, than it does to block it."  
  
 Ranma nodded at Ukyo again who pulled out her large baker's peel, and gave it a powerful swing, arcing down, as if it were an ax aimed for Ranma's head. Ranma sidestepped slightly, and used his still extended index finger, to lightly push on the flat side of the weapon, causing it to embed itself into the floor beside him. Ukyo had to actually put forth some effort to yank it free.  
  
 "As you can see, this powerful blow was easily turned aside by exploiting that fact. Using your opponent's strength against them, in this case, getting Ucchan's weapon stuck so it could not be used for an immediate follow-up attack, is one of the key techniques you need to learn. Knowledge of physics and geometry certainly do not hurt either, but don't worry if you do not have that background, we will teach you the fundamentals you will need for the basics." Groans were heard in the class. "Don't worry, we will have fun demonstrations, you'll enjoy it, I promise." Ranma twinkled as he grinned, and the girls in the class ate it up, many of whom squealed in joy.  
  
 "All right now class, I would like you all to think back, and practice the very first kata you learned for this class. You first years who were not here in middle school, do not worry if you have not yet mastered it." All of the maids ran over to the equipment racks, and each took a broom before returning. Each of them spaced out to about two meters apart, and began 'synchronized sweeping'. It was rather beautiful to see, the full class, almost all moving in complete unison.  
  
 Ranma looked over the class, watching each one of them performing the moves he had only just learned himself. "Very nice technique, it is always good to refresh the basics, it makes learning the more advanced skills easier. Power does not create technique, but technique will bring speed, and speed adds power." Ranma walked around the room correcting a few stances and body movements as he went. "Power is a result of the strength of your technique, not the other way around. Some people have trouble with that one, thinking that strength powers technique, "  
  
 Ranma watched as his class finished their kata, reasonably impressed by how well they were doing over all. "Well done class. Now I would like you to try a new kata. Fubuki-sensei, would you be so kind as to collect their brooms?"  
  
 Fubuki jumped up to do as requested. "Hai!"  
  
 Ranma waited until Fubuki had returned to her seat, though she chose not to sit down. "Follow my movements, and do as I do." Ranma began a simple kata, but one not from this school, wanting to see how quickly they were able to grasp it. "This is not to decide who is stronger, nor to show your technique to others. It is to simply repeat the basic techniques, to improve your body movements. That is kata practice." Everyone in the room, including Fubuki and even Mikan, were following along. It was easy enough, that even the newest students were able to mostly follow along. Once Ranma finished, he gave them a moment to breathe, and then looked back up at them. "Okay, one more time, now proceed." This time Ranma did not perform the kata himself, wanting to see how well they retained it as a group.  
  
 After watching their performance, Ranma quickly moved around the room, pairing people off by where he judged their skill levels. He paired Shampoo with Fubuki, and asked Ukyo to spar with Mikan. Ukyo was happy to comply, but Mikan tried to refuse. "Oh my, no, I am just here to observe..."  
  
 "That didn't stop you from joining in during kata practice a bit ago."  
  
 "But..."  
  
 "If you are going to be here, you might as well participate, maybe you will learn something. Besides, I cannot have one of these students fighting with Ucchan, it wouldn't be fair." Seeing the look of resolve on the older woman's face, Ranma started back to the front of the room as the students gathered their preferred weapons. As he passed Ukyo, he whispered into her ear. "Take it easy. Seems to mostly be a ranged weapon user."  
  
 Ukyo nodded as she faced off with her 'normal' instructor, waiting for the signal to begin. Ranma waited for everyone to be ready. "Until further notice, these are to be your partners. Whenever we team up for sparring, or anything else, this is to be your partner and your rival. You are looking at the person in class who's ability most closely matches your own, I hope you can push each other to new levels, but for now, just take it easy, and get used to your partner. Begin!"  
  
 Everyone bowed to their partners, and began to feel each other out. Shampoo and Fubuki, having fought before, quickly escalated, but Shampoo was restricting herself to the new style, while studying Fubuki's moves, and so was at a disadvantage. Some of the other more advanced students followed suit, upping the ante, and starting to test the other person's limits. Mikan had immediately jumped back, pulling out two handfuls of pens, Ukyo casually dodged while pulling one of Nabiki's old pairs of feather-duster nunchaku, also trying her best to stick to the kajiken moves.  
  
 Mikan tried to stay out of range, so as to better throw her pens, but Ukyo was faster, and moved in to 'dust' Mikan's face, since it was only light sparring. This caused no damage, but it certainly embarrassed and frustrated her sparring partner, which was part of her goal. Ukyo was trying to goad her instructor into opening up, and broadening her technique, and to get her to use the style of the class. Ukyo was technically an 'instructor' in this class after all. "Come on sensei, I know you can do better than that. How long have you watched these girls practice anyway? Don't you know the style at all?"  
  
 "This is actually one of the first classes I have attended. My only concern is that these male instructors do not try to take advantage of our lovely maids." Mikan circled around to try and find an opening.  
  
 "You should, no matter how good you are with your preferred weapon, where would you be without them?" Ukyo swung her feather dusters around, quickly knocking the pens out of her teacher's hands. Ukyo looked down at the pens, and then back up at Mikan before shrugging. "You should step out of your box, challenge yourself."  
  
 Mikan stopped moving, looking mildly annoyed, but still confident. "You wish to see what I can do, do you?" Ukyo nodded with a smile. "If that is what you wish..." Suddenly Mikan vanished, appearing behind Ukyo, and lashing out at her back.  
  
 Ukyo dropped and rolled with the attempted blow, kicking out with her feet, and knocking Mikan's legs out from under her. Mikan was stunned for a moment, not expecting her move to be anticipated, and that had left her wide open to be knocked onto her face. It took her a moment to recover, and as she started to stand she saw a broom heading her way, sweeping the floor in front of her. She blocked as it neared her head, and tried to jump back but she hit the wall. A lock of hair had fallen from her bonnet, and her face wore an increasingly heated look.  
  
 Ranma watched their exchanges, as Mikan slowly lost her cool, and her attacks started to get less focused. Before long, Fubuki and Shampoo had stopped their sparring to watch.  
  
 Mikan was unaccustomed to expending this much energy in a battle, and it was showing, while her opponent appeared to be paying more attention to 'their instructor' then their sparring. This girl was infuriating. Mikan might have lost her temper fairly often, but she had never lost her cool. However, it seemed as though there was a first time for everything, as she was throwing all of her power behind her attacks, yelling out as she went.  
  
 Taking Ranma's earlier lesson to heart, Ukyo stood there, easily deflecting and misdirecting any of the attacks that came close to her, waiting for the right opening. Once that opening presented itself, Ukyo Flicked Mikan's forehead with her finger and a shout of "Dekkopi~in!"  
  
 Mikan flew back, hitting the wall, and making a small dent, where she collapsed to the floor. By the time the fight had ended, the whole class had been watching, cheering on Ukyo, they never thought anyone could beat Mikan, and they were all amazed by the feat. "Now you can see what happens when you allow yourself to lose your concentration in a fight. Anger can help you raise your power, but without control you only end up destroying yourself. However, if you are able to maintain your center, you can focus that anger like a laser to increase your damage. Other emotions can work as well, but anger is the one that most people think of first, or worse yet, one that is commonly mistaken for anger, fear. Fear is what causes us to panic, to act without reason, and typically make very bad choices."  
  
 Ranma had run over to Mikan while he was talking, wanting to make sure she was okay, and started healing her minor scrapes and bruises, that is until she regained consciousness... "What are you doing to me? Don't touch me!" Mikan scooted away, clutching her chest.  
  
 Ranma looked mildly offended. "I was not touching you, I was healing you..."  
  
 "Like you did yesterday? I do not think so. I will not let you do that to me again!"  
  
 Mikan ran off to get cleaned up and changed to the murmurs of, "Yesterday? What happened yesterday?"  
  
 Ranma got everyone's attention again. "Is anyone else hurt? Bruises or anything?"  
  
 One of the maids raised her hand. "If I say I bruised my bum, will you kiss it and make it better?"  
  
 "I 'will' make it better if you 'did' hurt it, no kissing necessary." Disappointed sighs filled the room as the maid in question walked over to Ranma and bared her bum. "See, my beautiful buttocks is blemished!  
  
 "You didn't need to take them off, I can-"  
  
 "But, then how would you see how shapely it is? Please, help me, save my perfect posterior! Otherwise, how else will I get a nice goshujin, like you?"  
  
 "Did you hear that Fubuki-sensei? This student says you have a perfect posterior." Ranma grinned.  
  
 One of the other students shouted out, "Is that all it takes? Please, look at mine too!"  
  
 "Shampoo bottom pert too!" Shampoo huffed.  
  
 "Yes Ranchama, what about mine?"  
  
 Ranma spoke quickly, too quickly some might say. "Yes, they are all quite nice! I love each and every one of them. Now, can we get back to class?"  
  
 "How Ranma get so popular with maids so soon? Is only day two!"  
  
 "Oh, we have been hearing stories from Mori-senpai for years! Then, of course, there was yesterday morning..."  
  
 "What happen yesterday morning...?"  
  
 "Oh yes, do tell..."  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Ranma finally got their bruises healed, and the class back under control before Mikan had returned, looking as though nothing had happened. She quietly when back to her seat at the rear of the room as Ranma continued his lesson.  
  
"In typical fights, big movements don't work well. In the real thing, move fast, and precise. There is a time and a place for big, flashy attacks, but that is not the primary focus of this style. Your goal is to stop anything before it becomes a problem for your goshujin, in the most discreet way possible. You want to make sure you hit your target, quickly, and accurately. You want to strike a weak place before your opponent is even aware that you moved." Ranma walked over and stood more than a meter from where a fifty kilogram kicking bag hung. "Okay, watch closely and tell me if you can see the moment I punch this bag." Ranma stood perfectly still as everyone looked over at the bag. All of a sudden, the bag exploded, sending sand everywhere. "Did anyone see my attack?"  
  
 Other than from Shampoo and Ukyo, a collective "No!" was joined by shaking heads. One of them shouted, "I sure didn't, and I assure you, I was watching VERY closely ...go-shu-jin-sama!" This was followed by giggles, nods, and quite a few shouts of "Me too!"  
  
 "Good, as a martial artist, you should always be observing everything that is going on around you."  
  
 "I saw WHEN it happened, but I didn't SEE it happen!"  
  
 Mikan had been among those shaking their heads, she had never seen anyone move so fast. 'This could be a problem. I am going to have to watch them very closely. Anyone that talented could be trouble.' She had never liked Genma, he seemed 'shifty' to her, and long ago, she had learned to trust her instincts. If the apple did not fall far from the tree, then she could really be in for it. Genma's one 'saving grace', to her, was that she had never heard about, nor caught him in the act of doing anything with any of the maids of which he had been in charge. If that had happened, then even Kaede would not have been able to save him from her wrath, no matter how good of a teacher the man was!  
  
 Fubuki had been rather impressed herself, she had barely even seen him move. Not wanting to admit defeat in front of her 'students' or her master, she faintly nodded. This caused more of a shock through the students than anything else had thus far. Quite a few of them were pointing and asking if it was true.  
  
 Ranma saw that he needed to regain control of the class, before it got out of hand. He turned and mouthed, 'Good job, Fukibuki', before facing the students. "I used almost no power in that attack at all. As I said, 'it is all about finding the most vulnerable spot, and hitting it quickly'." Ranma waited for the roar of disbelief to die down before he continued. Ranma gave them all a sly grin. "What, you do not believe me?" He looked on with a feigned hurt look. "Well to prove my point, I prepared a demonstration. Please follow me."  
  
 Ranma led the class to a mostly empty area behind the school building. Well, normally this was an empty area, currently however, it contained a boulder, larger than any of them were tall. "I brought this here earlier, we will clean up the mess afterward. I would like all of you to inspect this boulder, to make sure it is a solid chunk of stone that I dug out this morning."  
  
 Several of the maids, as well as Mikan, went around, feeling and tapping on the piece of mountain. Satisfied that it was, in fact, a solid rock, they returned to where they had been standing. Ranma even rolled it around so that they could inspect every last part of it.  
  
 "Okay then, I would like you all to stand back, as far as you can, this will be messy. We do not want to see anyone get hurt from this." Watching as they backed off, Ranma continued his explanation. "Everyone, and everything, have weak points. Some are just harder to find and hit than others. Observation, this is the first tool of the martial artist. We observe ourselves, we observe our fellow practitioners, we observe nature, and we observe our opponents. Many times, those things overlap." Ticking off on his fingers as he continued. "Observing, studying, and understanding, these are the three stages of learning. No matter how much we learn, no matter how we me master a technique, there is always more to know. You need to learn to use all of your senses to observe the world around you. Sometimes the slightest detail can mean the difference between success and failure, and when you are in a battle, that can mean life or death."  
  
 Seeing that Shampoo had gotten everyone a reasonably safe distance away, Ranma walked over to the boulder. "Now, did any of you find any weak points in this thing, any cracks, or anything like that?" Getting a negative response from all of them, he pretended to look disappointed for a moment. "I am sorry to hear that. While this is a solid piece of stone, like all of them, it has a weak point." Ranma made a show of walking around the rock, his arms behind his back. "Now, I will show you what using only observation, and precision, can accomplish with a simple touch." He walked around until he was in full view of the others, and touched the breaking point as the boulder exploded into dust and pebbles.  
  
 The sunlight glinted off of Mikan's glasses, and her calm 'mask' was firmly in place as she stared where the bounder once sat. "What did you do, fill it with explosives?"  
  
 "Would I be standing next to it if I had? Feel free to bring your own boulder if you would like to test that conjecture. You are also welcome to inspect the shrapnel for signs of an explosive device before we clean it up."  
  
 "Can you teach us how to do that?"  
  
 "No, that particular technique is one I cannot teach. Ignoring how dangerous the training method is, I gave my word that I would not teach that techniques to 'outsiders', but if you do as I said, you may be able to figure it out on your own one day. Since our time is almost up for the day, I would like to see if any of you have any questions."  
  
 Most of the class raised their hands, many even making noised to help them get noticed. Ranma called on one of them who asked, "Is your household looking for any more maids, or any other help?"  
  
 "We are not sure yet, depending on how things go, we might." Cheers went up from the class, loud enough that students were glancing out at them from the windows of the school. Three of them jumped up, slapping their hands together in a three-way hi-five as they shouted, "Victory Pose!"  
  
 "Okay." The hands went up again. "Does anyone have a question about 'class'?" More than half of the hands went back down.  
  
 "You are amazing! How can we get as strong as you are?"  
  
 "Thank you. Power will come with training, it is not something you need to worry about. If you focus on speed and precision, everything else will come to you in time." Ranma looked thoughtful for a moment. "Of course, all of that comes secondary to making sure our defenses are at their best. After all, the martial arts were designed to protect what we hold most dear."  
  
 Ranma continued to answer questions until the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the beginning of clean-up. As he began to clean up the mess he had made, some of the students shyly came up to him. "Sensei, you don't have to clean with us, it is our job after all."  
  
 "Oh no, it wouldn't be right, I made the mess after all."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Nodoka had been enjoying her tour around the center, each of the instructors had set up displays showing examples and demonstrations of the arts and crafts they taught, including samples from the various food related classes.  
  
 She listened to music being performed, she enjoyed various art works of all sorts, she was even asked to help out in a self defense demonstration, surprising the instructor ...who noted her badge number. It had been a delightful afternoon of masterful artistry, and she not only distracted from her problems, but inspired. She had considered a photography class, and she did have a nice chat with the instructor, but figured that taking that class might be counterproductive to her current goal. She had once tried painting along with Ukyo and Ranma, but never quite got the hang of it, so ended up choosing to try a sculpting class. The instructor had given her an 'hands on' demonstration, and she did enjoy the feeling of the clay in her hands.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 After the clean-up, Ranma and the maids were started heading toward the clubroom. It had taken a bit longer than was normally given to clean-up their mess, and they were hurrying, but Ukyo tugged on Ranma's coat sleeve, looking up into his eyes. "Ranchama, do you really think that Mikan-sensei was the best partner for me?"  
  
 Ranma shook his head. "In a way, yes, but not the way you are thinking. I did not make that choice because I thought Mikan-sensei was up to your level. You were the partner sensei needed, not the other way around. On the other hand, if you plan to help me teach these classes, you might as well get used to it." Ranma grinned at his longtime friend, who smiled back at him before kissing his cheek.  
  
 "Mori-san, what did you think of our first class?" Ranma knew the others here were used to his style of instruction, except for Fubuki, who was just as bias, and he wanted an outside opinion.  
  
 "You were very impressive, Saotome-sama..."  
  
 "Mori-san, I told you yesterday, 'Ranma' is fine." Ranma looked stern for a moment, causing Mori to blush.  
  
 "Of course, Ranma-sama! Though is very hard to tell after only one class, but you seem to be a more 'fun' instructor than your father, and you certainly seem to be more talented. Your teaching methods and helpful personality will certainly be more popular, and you seem to have developed a large fan-base among the maids already. I am sure many of them would love to join your team." Mori smiled, brightening up the hallway.  
  
 "Aw, I am already surrounded by the best maids this school has to offer... What more could I ask for?" Ranma winked at his friends as they heard the most beautiful piano music of their lives coming from down the hall. Ranma and Ukyo both looked at each other, and started heading toward the awe inspiring aria. Shampoo and Fubuki quickly followed, and Mori was not far behind.  
  
 They quickly arrived at the source and gazed into the room to see a solitary young woman. She was sitting at one of the grand pianos, and playing her heart out. Her eyes were closed, and she was completely lost in the music. Her long blond hair was flowing along with the swaying of her head as her fingers flew over the keys.  
  
 Ranma whispered to no one in particular, "Who is that?"  
  
 "That is Yukari Kamishiro, known as the 'Performer of the Sunset', the person who has won the Vienna International Piano Competition three years running."  
  
 Ukyo looked impressed, and she was slowly walking toward the pianist, having already pulled out her violin, she was doing her best to match the tune. Yukari still did not seem to notice her company and continued to play. Shampoo grabbed Ranma's hand and started to dance. Fubuki and Mori just watched quietly from the sidelines.  
  
 Mori had never seen anyone dance that way before, she had only ever seen ballroom dancing, especially to classical music, and she found it quite ...interesting. The beauty and grace in their movements was as apparent as blatant erotic nature of their dance. Her structured life had never left any room for anything so primal and free, and it was exhilarating to watch. That fact that it seemed to so contradict the music and yet flowed with it at the same time, completely drew her in, and made her want to study every movement.  
  
 As all good things do, her song came to an end, and Yukari quickly rushed to jot down what she remembered from her improvisation. Her hands flew over the sheet music for several moments, before she looked over what she wrote. "Wait, I don't remember playing that! Where did that...?" She looked around the room, and saw the others smiling and waving at her.  
  
 "I am sorry if I disturbed you, it was so beautiful, and I could not resist joining you. What was that song you were playing?"  
  
 Yukari backed away, almost falling off of the bench she was sitting on. "AH! Um, it wasn't ...well, not yet anyway. I was just playing the music I hear in my heart..."  
  
 "Then it must be a lovely place. You are wonderful!"  
  
 "Who are you people? What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to be alone..."  
  
 Ranma stepped forward, not wanting to have any more problems. "We are terribly sorry ojou-san, we did not mean to disturb you. We were walking to our club, and we heard the most alluring music. We just had to find its source, and it seems as though our hunt has found us a rare treasure. Thank you ojou-san." Ranma bowed deeply, trying to show as much respect as he could muster. "I am Ranma Saotome, and these are my friends. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
 "Oh my, I did not see you there too. You must be that new guy everyone is talking about, and they were right, you ARE cute! I am sorry too, you all just surprised me. I am Yukari Kamishiro, it is a pleasure."  
  
 "Purple, White-God?"  
  
 "Oh no, it is spelled 'Fragrance from a Village' and 'Top Ranked Replacement'. How about you, is that 'Wild Stallion'?" Yukari got a bit of a lustful look on her face.  
  
 Ranma was about to respond with, 'Yes, you could say that...', but was interrupted by Shampoo, before he could get a word out. "Stallion too too wild, in more way than one!"  
  
 Ukyo slapped Shampoo on the back. "You know it sister!"  
  
 This time it was Ranma's turn to be embarrassed, and he tried to slink off, but Shampoo and Ukyo were not having it. "Where Wild Stallion think going?"  
  
 "Yeah Ranchama, you can't leave now. That would make us look like liars!"  
  
 Ranma faced Ukyo, looking slightly stern. "...And what did you want me to do?"  
  
 "Prove it Ranchama, prove how you are the wildest stallion around!"  
  
 "How, exactly, did you want me to do that? We are in school, and late for our club meeting, if you recall..." Ukyo looked embarrassed for a moment as Ranma turned to Yukari. "Sorry about my friend, Ucchan can be a handful at times..."  
  
 Ukyo pretended to be offended at his words. "Only one? I will have you know I am at least 'two' hands full, thank you very much!"  
  
 Ranma looked back at his oldest friend and smiled. "...And I am sure you would be more if I had more hands." Ranma turned back toward the pianist. "You are incredibly talented, I hope we get to hear you play again soon."  
  
 "If you bring snacks, you can come back here anytime you want, I don't get down to the dining hall often, I tend to lose track of time..." Yukari blushed at her confession. "I am also playing in a recital here this weekend, if you give me your contact information I would make sure you got tickets..."  
  
 "Sure, no problem..." Ranma started to pull a pen and paper out of his pocket when Fubuki stopped him by handing him a sharpie and glossy photo of himself. "...Fukibuki, why do you have this?" He was so surprised that he failed to notice the snacks that Mori had arranged on a small plate on the piano.  
  
 "Autographs. Always be prepared, goshujin-sama." Fubuki bowed before backing off.  
  
 "Why would I need that?" Ranma pondered that for a moment.  
  
 ...At least until Yukari derailed his train of thought when she said, "Can you make it out to 'your biggest fan, Yukari-chan'?"  
  
 Ranma teetered a moment, almost face-faulting.  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "There you are, we were about ready to send out the search party for you." Nabiki grinned at the newcomers.  
  
 "Sorry, clean-up ran long, and we ran into something on the way here." Ranma smiled back. "So, what did we miss?"  
  
 "Well, we think we have the idea worked out, but Kodachi-san wanted to run a few lines by you, since it is 'your' character that is reacting..." Nabiki maintained a neutral expression, but she fidgeted a bit, not entirely sure what to make of Kodachi's plan.  
  
 Ranma arched an eyebrow, but went along with it. "Okay, what do I need to know?"  
  
 Kodachi grabbed Ranma's wrist, and pulled him into the next room, which was empty. "Well, Ranma-sama. ...You did say that I could use your given name as well, did you not?"  
  
 Ranma was taken aback, but he had said that to the whole club, wanting to keep a friendly atmosphere, so he saw no reason to take it back now. "Well, sure, I don't see why not..."  
  
 "Thank you, Ranma-sama. I do hope that I meet your expectations..." She spoke softly as she leaned in closely, looking up into his eyes. 'When this scene is over ...you will be all mine!'  
  
 "What was that?"  
  
 Kodachi blushed and turned away. "Worry not, Ranma-sama, it matters little. Our plan is for my aunt to tire of my continued 'failures'." Kodachi bristled at this. "Troops are then sent to 'remove me from office', while your team is stopping my latest ...'failure'. Seeing them about to eliminate me, you rush in and save me." Kodachi threw her arms around Ranma's neck. "Once we escape, you use the healing power of your love, to purge the darkness from my soul!" Kodachi got down on her knees. "I swear my love and loyalty to you, Ranma-sama. ...If you will have me." From her position, she looked up into his face, with the pleading eyes, that only a daughter could manage.  
  
 "Um, well, what am I supposed to say? You didn't give me any lines?"  
  
 Kodachi stood quickly, intertwining herself around Ranma's body as she purred. "Say 'yes' my darling, and I will forever be by your side." She deeply kissed Ranma, enjoying the sensation more than she expected. "Forget that I can aid you against my aunt, and that I know many of their secrets, just think about all of the fun things we can do together. Think about all of the ways in which this grateful maiden can reward the handsome hero in our free time." She kissed him again, several times, and left a trail along his neck and down his chest.  
  
 Ranma was paralyzed, it was not that he was scared, no, he just could not move much more than his eyes. Trying to figure out what was wrong, he sped up his metabolism. While he could not move, he could feel everything she was doing to him, from the kisses down his chest to her hands roaming awfully near his waistband. One of the skills Ranma never thought to truly master was ventriloquism, he could speak clearly at low tones, but he had to be able to move his mouth normally to do that. At best, he could manage a muffled mumble at present. "Ay! Ah ah oo oon? Eh an beh ah uh eh ih." ("Hey! What are you doing? This can't be part of the script!")  
  
 "Do not concern yourself with the details, my love, we shall make the most exquisite couple! Ohohohohohohoho!" Kodachi's hands found the drawstring on Ranma's pants and began to untie them. "It seems that you have decided to stay with me, I am so happy, and I will make you happy as well-"  
  
 There was a flash of Ranma's ki as it lashed out and Kodachi found that she was the one who could no longer move, not because she was paralyzed, but rather due to Ranma holding her wrists. "I was not staying, I couldn't move!"  
  
 "OHOHOhohohoho.... Were my noble charms too mu- ...Oh dear-" Kodachi's face lost what little color her pale skin had as she froze and her head drooped.  
  
 Ranma let her arms go, and stood up before walking over to open the door to the room. Behind the door was a wall of women, who all had their ear pressed against the door, including a couple of other maids Ranma recognized from his class. Ranma gave them all a stern look. Most of them shrank back from his gaze, but Anastasia collapsed in pleasure.  
  
 "You two are from my class, what are you doing here with the rest of them?"  
  
 The taller of the two maids, with long purple hair tied back into three tails, held together with holders that looked like the heads of large mallets, and wearing sunglasses stood up to speak. "Well sensei, we were just walking by, we saw the eavesdropping, and wanted to join the fun!"  
  
 "The rest of you, how long were you going to wait, huh? What the hell is going on? Did you all plan this?"  
  
 "Ranma-kun, what's wrong?"  
  
 "What's wrong? What's wrong? You left me in here with a crazy woman!"  
  
 "Kodachi might be a bit eccentric, but I would not say crazy..."  
  
 "Oh? Then what do you call-" Ranma stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind.  
  
 "Ranma-sama, please, it wasn't intentional. Please, forgive me, I ...I ...forgot-I-had-it-on! It's a self-defense device! Paralysis lipstick, I am so sorry!"  
  
 Ranma turned on Kodachi, is eyes starting to glow. "Assuming I believed that, where would you even get such a thing, why would you have that? Are ladies attacked so often here?"  
  
 Kodachi's usual boldness had fled the moment she realized what she had done, and the look in his eyes caused her to shrink back even further. "I make it myself, it was my aunt's training..."  
  
 Nabiki tried to intervene. "Wait, Ranma-kun. I am not sure what happened here, but Kodachi-san had a rough upbringing, at least hear the whole story. If it wouldn't be rude I could tell you horror stories, but it is not my place."  
  
 "Nabiki-san, you do not have to defend me, my 'upbringing' is no excuse. I made an egregious error, and I must atone for it." Kodachi took a moment to straighten herself up, before bowing down before Ranma. "My aunt taught me that the only way to keep a man was using that, or similar method. My time here with my other aunt, and your friends have shown me that my aunt is, in fact ...beyond eccentric, to put it nicely. Old habits die hard, but that was not my intention, this was simply a horrific mistake. This is almost the first time I have ever kissed anyone by choice, including my family, and I have become so caught up in the moment that it completely slipped my mind that I had been wearing that lipstick, it is mostly out of habit after all. I can see how this would appear to you, and cannot blame you if you are unable to forgive me. I swear to you that things are not as they seem... I never intended anything like that with you."  
  
 Kodachi paused, heaving a deep sigh. "All I can do is offer my sincerest apology, and my promise to do anything to make this up to you. Even if you do not forgive me, I will repay my debt. If you wish to never see me again, I will understand." Kodachi stood up, bowed to Ranma, and turned to Nabiki. "Nabiki-san, tell what you must, but I am afraid I cannot bare to listen to it, too many painful memories, so I will be taking my leave." Kodachi ran from the room, tears and black rose pedals trailing behind her as she ran. "Oh, to have planned this out so well, only to fail on such an important detail!"  
  
 Nabiki had a pained look on her face. 'Well, at least we are ahead of schedule for a while, so we have plenty of time for it, as painful as this will be...' She turned to Ranma, and looked him into the eye. "Please, tell me what happened here first, since it will take less time, and then I will tell you what I can about Kodachi-san's upbringing." Ranma slowly nodded. "Let's go back to the other room and get comfortable, we are going to be here a while..."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Well 'Biki-chan, you know the people at this school the best out of all of us, what do 'you' think of this situation?"  
  
 "Well, I do not actually know Kuki-san personally, so I do not know much more than the rumors and common knowledge. I can tell you that the Kuki Corporation is one of the top in the nation, even the world." Her voice held the slightest hint of jealousy. "Their family is impressive, dating back for many generations, they have their own style of martial arts, and Kuki-san, their eldest daughter, is in Akane-chan's class..."  
  
 Ranma lost his focus near the end. "...own style of martial arts... Interesting... very interesting..."  
  
 "Uh oh, I think we lost Ranchama..." Ukyo started waving her hands in front of Ranma's face when the doorbell rang, snapping him out of it.  
  
 Fubuki stood up, rushing for the door. "I'll get it!"  
  
 "Well, there is one thing you can say, Kuki-san certainly follows rule twelve, ne Ranchama?"  
  
 "Isn't that the truth!"  
  
 Nabiki looked to Ukyo. "So, when are you going to show me these 'rules'?"  
  
 "Anytime you want, how about after dinner?"  
  
 "Okay, it's a date!" Nabiki winked before turning back to Ranma. "There isn't a whole lot more I can tell you that isn't apparent. Normally, a butler follows Kuki-san around, but was not there today."  
  
 "There was a 'Kojuro Takeda' missing from class today..."  
  
 "That's the guy, not very bright, but extremely dedicated. From what I understand, Takeda-san is the weakest of the Kuki family's one thousand servants."  
  
 Most of those present went wide-eyed at the idea of that many servants. "But why would they assign the weakest servant to the head daughter?"  
  
 Fubuki announced her return, with a guest. "Ranma-sama, may I present Akane Tendo."  
  
 "You may." Ranma chuckled at his own jest.  
  
 Fubuki entered the room, followed by Akane. "I now present, Akane Tendo." Fubuki gestured to Akane, who looked a bit annoyed at the formality.  
  
 Ranma laughed. "Sorry Fukibuki, I couldn't resist. You do not have to be so formal all of the time, this is your house too."  
  
 Nabiki looked over at her sister, who was quickly getting over her annoyance at Ranma forcing Fubuki to act so formally, and to serve him like a maid! "So, what's up, Akane-chan?"  
  
 Akane shoot of the last of her annoyance at that to make room for a whole different set of issues. "Are you talking about Kuki-san?" Akane though back on the day, and remembering the bad day Ageha had, she smiled.  
  
 "Yes, we are having a bit of an issue with their family at the moment."  
  
 "HA! I am not surprised, that girl is serious trouble! Always causing problems in class, along with that baka-butler! High-strung, spoiled, know-it-all, self-important, mean-spirited... The perfect example of everything that is wrong with this school, and the world at large!" Akane had sat at the dining-room table, and was talking loudly with her hands. "No matter what you do, it is never good enough, for Perfect-san!"  
  
 Ranma turned to Nabiki, nodding at Akane as he did. "Akane-san doesn't care for Kuki-san much, ne?"  
  
 Akane looked livid, her hands opening and closing, her finger pointing at her face, imitating flames. "Oh yes, I hate Kuki-san, sooo much..." Akane was fuming as she started to stammer. "It-it- the f - it -flam - flames. Flames, on the side of my face, breathing-breathl- heaving breaths. Heaving breaths... Heathing..."  
  
 "Well, this could be a while, and it is close to dinnertime. Kasumi-nee and I should go get cleaned up before we start cooking." Ranma and Kasumi quickly left for the furo, followed soon after by most of the others.  
  
 Nabiki waited for her sister to calm down before she spoke. "I am sure that Kuki-san was not why you came to visit, so, why are you here?"  
  
 Akane looked back at her sister, a worried look replacing her angry one. "Why are you two angry at oto-san?"  
  
 "What did you hear?"  
  
 "Just that you were both mad, and not speaking."  
  
 "Okay, I will tell you the whole story..." '...well, most of it anyway...'  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Oto-san said ...WHAT?!?!"  
  
 "Ignoring the part about wanting to keep Kasumi-nee as a servant, yes, oto-san said your cooking was poisonous..."  
  
 "That bastard ...can starve!"  
  
 "Calm down, Akane-chan. Do you want to stay for dinner? They are probably about to start cooking, I can ask them to add one more place if you hurry..."  
  
 "Sure, I..." Akane trailed off as a tremendous roar was heard, and the house shook...  
  
 -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "Aaaaah! That was a nice bath, ne?" Ranma sighed, enjoying the feeling of Kasumi hugging his arm.  
  
 "Oh my yes, we should do that alone more often." Kasumi blushed at her own boldness, and gripped Ranma's arm more tightly as they walked toward the kitchen. "I am really looking forward to cooking with you tonight, I have not been able to do much cooking lately and-"  
  
 The house began to shake as a deafening sound was heard from outside. They rushed out of the house, along with the rest of the neighborhood, to see what was the matter.  
  
 Away to their lawn they ran in a flash, looking around frantically, expecting a crash. When what to their wondering eyes should appear, but a fleet of helicopters, the largest in rear. More noisy than earthquakes they came, even if the rest of them all looked the same. The laugh of an ojou they started to hear, gave Akane the creeps, and a feeling quite queer.  
  
 The neighborhood wondered what was their plan, looking around there was no where to land. The ojou in question jumped out of the chopper, and everyone wonder why nobody stopped her. Ranma rushed off to catch the poor girl, as her parachute started to unfurl. Soon after that, more people did jump, not a single one landing on their rump. With platters of food those servants did serve, while Kasumi was thinking that they had some nerve! To show up with food, on her cooking night, when she'd waited so long, it just wasn't right! "Shimatta!" she cried, and ran into the house, but she knew they were helping and felt like a louse. She ran to assist those setting up food, it was the least she could do, and it brightened her mood.  
  
 Outside Ageha was perfectly pristine, even her hair had a very nice sheen. The ball gown she wore, sparkled and shined, and the look on her face read 'you will be mine'! Ranma himself, was unsure what to do next, the look on 'his' face read, 'I am perplexed'.  
  
 Akane, disgusted, she wanted to run, the rest of the evening would not be much fun. Seeing the food, Akane just pouted, and then to her sister she looked and she shouted. "I do believe that I will just go, and I'll cook for father, just so you know." To her homestead she ran, with nary a care, to just get away from her source of despair.  
  
 The woman looked stunning, and her laughter was loud, she certainly knew how to draw a crowd. From blocks away the people, they came, they gathered around to hear her exclaim. "Ranma Saotome, the groom that I chose, with witness galore, I hereby propose!"  
  
 Ranma was bold, and not very shy, but having a bride-groom drop out of the sky, was more than his heart wanted to take, and to happen in public was sure a mistake. Inviting her in, he did not look pleased, but she followed along, thinking him a big tease.  
  
 Hearing the reason, Akane did laugh, she giggled and chortled and ran for the bath. Lucky she felt, as she looked to the sky, it could not have happened to a nicer guy. Looking skyward while running was not the best plan, she hit a wet tile, and slipped as she ran. Hitting her head, she heard a loud 'thwap!', and decided it was time, to take a long nap.  
  
 Karma it seemed, had played them for chumps, for everyone's problems were about to grow lumps.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Genma could not believe his luck, he was concerned that even with his Umi-senken, he would be noticed with so many others around who knew what to look for. He had been hoping for a distraction, but to have helicopters hovering overhead, was more than he could have ever hoped for. The gods themselves must be on his side! Of course we will not speculate as to which gods might be willing to help a guy who is breaking into their friend's house, even if it is not to steal their friend's things.  
  
 Activating his Umi-senken, Genma snuck into the Tendo's house, happy to find that no one appeared to be home. He quietly made his way into the attic, and over to where they had stored their master's things after he had been sealed away. He noticed a few new trap doors that he did not remember being here the last time, but being in a hurry, he chose to ignore them. He took anything he thought he might be able to sell quickly, including a large sack of, now slightly outdated, ladies' unmentionables, before sneaking back out of the building.  
  
 He made sure to get at least a block away before dropping his cover, and he felt something that made him wish he had not done just that. The moment he stepped out of the shadows, he felt eyes on his back coming from somewhere nearby. He could not tell from where it was coming, but he felt it sure as anything he had ever felt before. Whoever it was, saw him step out of the shadows, and was paying close attention to him. He was not sure if going back into his stealth mode would help now that he had been spotted, but figured it was better than not and did his best to erase his presence again. Genma ran as quickly as he could, hoping to lose his witness, and find a store that would buy some of his newly acquired loot. With any luck he would not go to sleep hungry that night.  
  
 Unfortunately for Genma, the presence 'had' followed him and he had to run strange patterns around the city, trying his best to get lost. Once he no longer felt the 'presence', he circled back around to a shop he knew dealt in ...'second hand items'.  
  
 The shopkeeper had no interest in some of 'his' items, but was willing to buy enough of them that Genma was quite pleased. He was waiting on the old man to get back with his money when another customer entered the shop. He was hoping the old man would hurry, normal stores would be closing very soon, and he wanted to get food, and booze, before it was too late again.  
  
 The old man soon returned with Genma's 'hard earned' yen, and Genma thanked him, before running out of the shop as quickly as he could, hoping to get to the nearest convenience store. As Genma ran down the street, counting his yen, he paused momentarily, as he thought he heard horrified screams, yelling in utter terror.  
  
 Genma shrugged his shoulders, and continued on his way, he had more important things to worry about, like ...dinner!  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Omake 14  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
{I am not a fan of this song over all, but when I was trying to think of nicknames for Kuno to use for Yukie, and this was one of them that came to mind, and this idea formed... My apologies.}  
  
 The audience was seated around the gymnasium, not an unusual sight in a school. What was unusual, was that the floor was oval shaped, and the bleachers curved around with it.  
  
 The lights dimmed until almost complete darkness filled the gym, but then a disco ball came down, along with multicolored strobe lights, lighting up the room. The audience applauded as the two opponents came skating out on roller-blades, each of them with a wooden bokuto in hand. Nabiki turned to Ranma, and pointed toward the female participant. "My money is on Yukie."  
  
 "Unless that is the guy's name, then mine is too. With the difference I see from here, this should not take long either... Well, not as long as there is no holding back. It is surprising that it has drawn such a crowd."  
  
 "It's because of who is competing, it may be a short battle, but it should be fun to watch."  
  
 The main lights dimmed as the strobe and colored lights came up while the disco ball began to spin. The music to Abba's Dancing Queen began to play.  
  
You can swing, you can strike, been training for all of your life...  
Watch that girl, fight so mean, praisin' the fencing queen.  
  
Feigning high, but the strikes come low,  
Best look out for a place to go.  
Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing  
You came to beat that thing!  
Any attack could beat that guy  
The night is young and the fight is neigh  
With a bit of restraint, we can keep it alive  
You're in the mood for dance  
It's time to take that chance...  
  
You are the Fencing Queen, shy and sweet, only seventeen  
Fencing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can fight, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Fencing Queen  
  
You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Too shy to discover, they will talk to you too  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...  
  
You are the Fencing Queen, shy and sweet, only seventeen  
Fencing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can fight, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Fencing Queen  
  
 The music faded as Tatewaki's body went flying through the ceiling, crashing somewhere off in the distance.  
  
 Nabiki checked her watch. "Wow, almost four and a half minutes! That's a new record for Kuno-kun."  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 Omake 14b  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 "I only play the music I hear in my heart..."  
  
 "It must sound lovely, may I listen in closely?" Ukyo leaned in closely, placing her ear to the other girl's breast. "Oooo, soft too. Ranchama, you should feel too, they are very nice."  
  
 "Hey, wait, I don't mind, but can't I at least get a drink first? ...Maybe some food?"  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 End Omake  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Author's Notes  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
 -Shikigami - Spelled with the characters for 'ritual' and 'spirit', it is a 'tool' of an onmyodo mystic. They are usually made from what appear to be paper dolls. The form they take, and the abilities they have are up to the mystic, limited only by their power, ability, and their imagination. They tend to serve in a similar capacity as a familiar for a western wizard or mage, though in a less 'permanent' capacity.  
  
 -Onmyodo - 'The Way of Yin and Yang'. A combination of early science and mysticism. Introduced to Japan from China near the end of the sixth century, it mixed with Taoism, Buddhism, and Shintoism over the next hundred years where it gained influence until the mid nineteenth century, where it was prohibited as a superstition. It was primarily used as a form of divination, by studying nature, calendars, the stars, and other 'tools' to predict fortunes. A very famous example was Abe no Seimei, who lived from 921-1005CE. For a fun way to see more about them, check out Abenobashi Maho Shotengai (Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi).  
  
 Yes, I am aware that Kuno did not start off calling himself Blue Thunder until Ranma showed up in canon, but remember, this is taking place at least six months after the start of the original. He has been calling himself that for some time now, but no one pays him much attention, even less now than usual, since he is not as privileged here as in Furinkan. He isn't even close to the richest person in school, nor is he even in the kendo club, let alone its leader. His aunt being the headmaster is the only reason he has not been kicked out for his antics so far.  
  
 I won't be using it, but in case you were curious, the Japanese used for 'Blue Thunder' is 'Aoi Ikazuchi'. Aoi can mean blue or green, and Ikazuchi is thunder. Although if I do make a joke about 'Green Thunder', you will know where it came from.  
  
Musabetsu Benkyo Ryu (Anything-goes School of Diligence/Study)  
Musabetsu Benkyo Saotome Ryu (Saotome School of Anything-goes Diligence/Study)  
Musabetsu Kakuto Benkyo Saotome Ryu (Saotome School of Anything-goes Martial Arts Diligence/Study)  
  
 Social Education or Shakaikyoiku, this is what the Japanese call 'nondegree-oriented education', also known as 'lifelong learning'. Large companies and local governments sponsor 'cultural centers', which allow people to take informal classes, typically centered around literature, the arts, and languages. Some are also held in local schools and libraries. The national Ministry of Education is pushing to continue to expand this program, and encourage their use.  
  
 I have been informed that the phrasing 'most any' is not as common as I expected, and I have been requested to explain... "Most', as in, 'not all', and 'any', and in 'anything similar', so 'most any' is similar to, 'almost anything/one', or 'not quite all'.  
  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
*CHARACTERS USED*  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
{Here I will list all of the important, non-Ranma characters, used in the chapter and where they are from.}  
  
Kikyo - From Inuyasha. Her name, Kikyou, is Japanese for the Chinese Bellflower. She has no surname.  
Kogarashi the "Maid Guy" - the title character from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Fubuki - The soon-to-be 'Maid Guy Tamer' from Kamen no Maid Guy  
Kaede Tenjoji - The headmaster of Hakureiryo Academy from Ladies vs. Butlers.  
Mikan is her 'assistant' and the Head Instructor.  
Mariana Nankyoku 'The Black Rose' - Penguin's mom, Kodachi's aunt, and Kaede's oldest half-sister. She is an abusive person. (She was not in the story, but mentioned).  
Mori - A maid, who will later, like her mother, to whom she bears an uncanny resemblance, work for the Amatsuka family, in GJ-Bu, as the family's 'chamberlain'.  
Pai Chan - Taken from Virtua Fighter.  
Yume - A cute girl with long pink hair. She is from the game/anime, ‘They are My Noble Masters’ (Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de).  
Anastasia Mistina - A strange friend of Yume, and a minor character from the same series.  
Keiko Inamura - Another friend of Yume and Anastasia. The 'normal one' in their group.  
Natose - Yume's Personal attendant, and the head of security for her family's home.  
The Colonel (Taisa in Japanese) - Taijiri Yasushi - The head butler of Yume's family.  
Yukie Mayuzumi - A shy girl from Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! {*Seriously, Fall in Love with Me!*} The story was an alternate reality spin off of They are My Noble Masters, and this is the version of Yukie from the 'Noble Masters' world, though she did not appear in that story, I am saying she existed in the world. They shared some characters, so I figure they had to all exist in some form.  
Ageha Kuki - From both Kimiaru and Majikoi (oh, and Tsuyokis, in a way), she is the eldest of three children of the Kuki family. Her name means Scatter(ed) Feathers and Nine Demons/Gods.  
Kojuro Takeda - Ageha's Butler and Steward, and has served her for many years. Technically his name is Kojuurou, but I chose to go with Kojuro to keep it simple. He is the weakest of the Kuki family's one thousand maids and butlers.  
Kokoro Fushikawa - Also from Majikoi. Her name means {Not-Dead River, Heart}. She is a bit younger in this timeline.  
Fumiko - The manga artist, and mother of the main character from Kemeko Dx. This is obviously well before that storyline. She is bad with deadlines.  
Aoi-chan - In Kemeko Dx, she is Fumiko's editor and assistant.  
Yukari Kamishiro - The music teacher from Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu (Haruka Nogizaka's Secret).  
Two of the maids were featured, but not yet formally introduced, they are also from Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu.  
Mitsuka Yoshimine - The future teacher from DearS, currently a shy student in Nabiki's class. She has black hair, usually tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, and fair skin, normally she even wears her winter uniform in the warmer months.  
  
  
Hisho Fukumi - A member of the Fuma clan, just a bit older than Ranma. Her name means; "Hisho - (1) secret or hidden place; (2) (euph. for) woman's genitalia; (3) the underworld; the other world" Fukumi - implication; hidden meaning; latitude; atmosphere; tone; sentiment; inclusion. It uses the characters for 'hold in mouth; cherish; contain' and the number 'three'."  
Hijo - Hisho's younger brother. His name means 'hidden' 'help/assist/aid'. He is a year or so younger than Ranma. {They are OC}  
  



End file.
